Jealousy
by PrisonerOfTheMind
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER. What if Sofia ignored a princess's advice? She is called on by the amulet to aid others, but when Sofia's heart is broken by the man she loved her world collapses. Desperate, she runs from everything, including herself. What she finds along the way may be the key to ever lasting happiness or the depths of true despair. Cedfia/multiple ships. STRONG T RATING
1. Jealousy-Chapter 1- Sofia's Dreams

Authors Notes: Welcome! This is a multi-chapter romance/fantasy/drama fic. If you like it feel free to check out my other fics, "The Best of Intentions" (complete) and "The Ties That Bind" (ongoing).

I want to send a MASSIVE shout-out to cookiesnet who did an inspired piece based on the scene from chapter 27. Here is the link to her amazing work:|  
HT TP (colon) (forward slash) (forward slash) (forward slash) d8qu66w

Also, feel free to communicate any comments/questions/concerns to me. WARNING: Chapters 38 (second half), 39, and 41 suggest a physical relationship. Nothing too graphic, definitely NOT "M", but the squeamish should not partake. PLEASE DO NOT READ THOSE CHAPTERS if this bothers you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, or any characters/names/places that have been claimed as property of Disney, Disney Junior, or it's affiliates. However new creations for this story were all of my own invention. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Sofia's Dreams**

Some time before Sofia's 21st birthday the dreams began. She should have seen it coming. The Amulet of Avalor had been summoning princesses to her aid for years; it was only natural that once Sofia got older she would be returning the favor. It was innocent enough at first. One night, Sofia was sleeping peacefully when the dream began. She was surrounded by pitch-black darkness. Then, before her flashed four bursts of sunlight. The darkness melted away to reveal a small girl, perhaps 4 years old, bent over crying in a meadow. It was fall, as the grasses were brown and withered, the scattered leaves upon the ground were deep hues of red and yellow. The girl had jet black hair pulled back into intricate braids and burnt auburn skin. She wore an ornate green dress, one much too fancy for a child of her age. She must be the daughter of an important aristocrat, but Sofia had never seen this child before. Time seemed to move slowly, and Sofia approached the child. In the girls hands lay a broken horse carving, the head having been torn clean off in one swift break.

After awakening Sofia thought nothing more of the dream, until tea that afternoon. She always took tea with Cedric in the afternoons, dragging him from the tower to her secret garden. The daily fresh air did him good, and the company had helped to soften his disposition over the years. Recently she had been able to convince him to take a stroll after tea with her as well. Afternoons with Cedric were not to be missed, with or without the frequent magical lessons that accompanied them. As Sofia began the ascent of Cedric's tower steps, a pot of peppermint tea in one hand, her wand and two cups in the other, she heard the Castle clocks ring out the time.

"Four o'clock, I'm right on time." She knew her mentor would expect the familiar knock at any moment, but then Sofia was wrapped in a twinkling light and then the blackness. The teapot and cups were gone, and the darkness faded to reveal the autumn meadow and crying girl Sofia had dreamed about the night before.

"Am I… dreaming?"

The girl's head shot up, and Sofia noted the tears streaming down her face and onto her green silken dress.

"Oh, Hello there. My name is Sofia, who are you?"

The girl sniffled, trying to force back some of the tears. "My name is…" sniffle sniffle "…Ava."

"Okay, hello Ava."

The girl dropped her head back down and continued crying.

"Say, Ava, is that your toy?"

The girl looked up at Sofia again, "Uh-huh. My Daddy gave me this horsey before he went away to fight and I was playing and I tripped and I fell down."

The poor girl looked back down at the broken horse, and Sofia knelt to hug the girl's shoulders, sympathizing with her. It _was_ a very nice toy.

"I broke my horsey." The waterworks continued.

"Hey there Ava, it's okay. I'll tell you what, I'm sort-of a sorceress, and I can fix your horsey if you'd like."

The little girl just sat there and began to shake her head. "Nuh-uh. You're a girl, and girls can't do magic. Only boys get to do magic."

That got Sofia riled up, "Of course girls can do magic! Girls can do anything, they just have to believe in themselves and always be true to their own heart!" and with that, Sofia rose up, pointed her wand at the broken toy, and chanted, "Reparito!"

A soft blue light streamed from the wand to the horse toy, snapping the head back on and sealing the crack. The little girl's expression changed from sorrow to joy in an instant, and she stared up at Sofia with amazement.

"Wow."

"Yep, so don't let anyone ever tell you what you can and cannot do, okay?"

"Uh-huh!.. Thank you lady!" Sofia wanted to respond appropriately, but she was once again wrapped in the twinkling light and the girl vanished from her sight. Before she could blink she was again standing on the steps leading up to Cedric's tower. Sofia looked down to see the shattered teapot and cups strewn along the steps, with footsteps coming toward her down the stairs.

"It's past 4, you're late." Cedric stopped a couple of steps above her, and looked down at the shattered pottery. "What happened?"

"I dropped the teapot and the cups, but Cedric something did—"

Just then Baileywick came around the corner, "Ah Cedric, I was coming to get you. The king would like to have a word with you about the preparations for the summer solstice festival. My word what happened here?"

Sofia saw Cedric sigh, "Sofia dropped her teapot Baileywick. I guess it doesn't matter now anyway." He turned to Sofia, "I suppose we won't be able to practice magic today Princess. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sofia couldn't mask the unhappiness at his statement very well.

"Wait- I..I.."

Cedric looked impatient and started tapping his wand on the wall, "I've really got to go Princess." She pouted, but thought about it. It seemed really important, but it could probably wait.

Sofia relented, "Oh ok. Tomorrow."

Cedric took off down the hall toward the throne room, but Baileywick lingered a bit, "Don't worry about cleaning up the mess Princess Sofia, I'll send someone right away to deal with it."

"It's no bother Baileywick. I don't mind, and I know Cedric wouldn't want his tower steps all sticky from dried tea."

"Please Sofia, you are a Princess and needn't bother with such things, I insist."

"Oh ok Baileywick."

Sofia turned away from the tower steps, leaving the mess behind. Unbeknownst to her, the purple jewel that hung around her neck began to sparkle. It had begun.

Tomorrow's tea appointment never came. Rolland had tasked Cedric with a huge undertaking. He had commanded that Cedric brew a potion that would ignite the night's sky on the evening of the summer solstice, creating an aurora borealis effect. It had never been performed for the summer solstice before, and Rolland wanted to impress the neighboring kingdoms royalty who would be in attendance, as well as every sorcerer in the tri-kingdom area. The solstice was only three weeks away, and Cedric had no idea which spells and potions would be needed to complete this task. He needed to focus, and effectively shut Sofia out of the workshop to perform the requisite research.

After almost a week of isolation, Sofia couldn't take it anymore. She stormed up the steps to his tower and gave three determined knocks at the door. From beyond, she could hear Cedric's muffled voice, "Sofia I'm busy. Come back later."

Sofia reached down, drew her wand, and muttered the spell that would end this stubbornness. "Dispatchata." The lock unhinged, and she swung the heavy wooden door open. Cedric sat there in his chair, hair matted and eyes bloodshot. His head was laying flat against the table.

"Alright that's it Mr. Cedric, you need to listen to me. Sitting up here and tearing your hair out isn't going to get you your spell."

He looked up at her, "Potion."

"Ooh, come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tower and into the secret garden. She sat down, and he sat beside her, as they always did. He began to look around, as if searching for something.

"What, no tea?"

Sofia shot him an unamused glance. "I couldn't carry tea and drag you down the steps, could I?"

Cedric shrugged, and pulled out his wand, flicking it ever so precisely. Before them appeared a teapot, 2 cups, and an assortment of cookies. Sofia shot him a huge smile, and he returned the gesture with a small smirk.

Several cookies and 3 cups of tea later Cedric seemed to have relaxed a bit. He put the cup down gently and sprawled out in the grass, embracing the partial light of sunset streaming through the leaves above. "I just can't find it Sofia, I've looked in every book, every text. Nothing."

Sofia thought about it, and it occurred to her that she'd never been far enough North to see it first hand. "Mr. Cedric, what does it look like?"

"Hmm?"

"What does the aurora borealis look like? I've never seen it before."

"I, I actually don't know. I've never seen it first-hand either."

She could have punched him, or hugged him. "Mr. Cedric, how can you expect to make a spell work right if you have no idea what it's supposed to look like?"

"Don't be silly Princess." Sofia felt irritation at his dismissal of her ideas, but then his expression changed. He looked almost sheepish, "Well, maybe you have a small point."

Sofia thought about it, "What if… we went to see the northern lights. That way you would know what to be looking for in you spell books?"

"You just want to get me to take you on another adventure, don't you Sofia."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun AND informative for your magical predicament."

They went back inside, and Sofia changed into her winter clothing. She wandered the castle until finding her mother. After informing Miranda that she would be gone for the evening due to a magical emergency, she grabbed a heavily bundled Cedric.

"You ready Mr. Cedric?" Sofia said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things." He huffed a bit and then resigned himself to this fate. "Yes I suppose…I've got seventeen layers and your elixir, just in case."

Sofia smiled brightly and dragged him out to the front stables, where Minimus was munching on some carrots.

"Come on Minimus, it's a magical emergency!"

After some coaxing of both Cedric and the horse they were off to Friezenburg, the farthest north they could safely travel without encountering roaming hinderbeasts and the secretive kingdom of Duvall. They arrived at the base of the northern mountain range near midnight, quite a distance beyond Friezenburg's royal city, with the nighttime show in full swing. Cedric conjured a quick meal, which was nutritious if not exactly tasty, and some hot cocoa to warm their frigid fingers. They spent a great while staring at the night sky as colors of every hue danced among the stars.

"It's so beautiful Mr. Cedric."

"Yes, I suppose it is Princess."

Sofia looked down at her cocoa. "Mr. Cedric, why do you call me 'Princess' all the time?"

He looked over at her, clearly caught off guard. "Well, you ARE a princess. What else would I call you?"

"You could just call me Sofia."

"I do call you that, sometimes. But it wouldn't be proper to call you that all the time."

"Why not? I don't call you 'Sorcerer', it just seems so formal, like we don't know each other at all."

"Alright, _SOFIA_. I'll call you _SOFIA_ if it makes you feel better."

Sofia began to rub the outside of her cocoa cup nervously, "Then, can I call you Cedric?"

"Sure why not, _SOFIA_ everyone else but you calls me that and worse. I never understood why you called me 'Mr. Cedric' anyway."

"Stop emphasizing my name like that."

"Oh really, does it bother you _SOFIA_."

"Only a little Mr. Ceedric!" She hadn't called him that for years, but she saw his eyes narrow and lips press together. Okay that was enough teasing. She ignored his unpleasant stare and shifted her seat so she could rest her head against his shoulder and change topics.

"So, the northern lights dance around the night sky, but they form streaks, kind of like lightning, but slower."

Cedric clearly wasn't forgiving of the earlier name-calling, but he seemed willing to switch topics too, "I suppose, but it's much slower than lightning, and it's brilliantly colored, and it's wider than a lightning bolt, it droops down toward the land a bit." Sofia thought about it again, this was a beautiful force of nature present in only one place in the world, very VERY far north.

"Cedric, I don't think you're ever going to find the right spell."

She felt him tense up, and he proceeded to push her head off his shoulder. "Exactly what does that mean? You think I can't do it?"

Damage control mode set in. She started to shake, afraid that she's ruined their prefect evening. "No of course you could, if it existed. But I don't think it exists, this is a beautiful natural occurrence, and in the entire world it only happens here. There must be a reason why it only happens here, that's all."

Cedric seemed to calm down, but then worry washed over his face. "Sofia, you're shaking a bit, are you getting too cold? We should go."

As they packed up to leave, Sofia turned back to look up at the dazzling lights above. Suddenly, an idea shot through her like lightning.

"THAT'S IT! Cedric, get on Minimus, quick!" She jumped on her horse, with Cedric behind her clinging to her waist for dear life. They took off, spiraling higher and higher into the night sky. The higher they flew, the windier it became. Cedric shouted at her just to be heard, "Sofia, home is that way, not up!" and he gestured away from the mountains.

Sofia turned her back around as best she could to face him shouting loudly, "I know… but we need to do this. Pull out your wand and conjure a big bottle, okay!" Cedric did as instructed. "Now pinch off a piece of that light and trap it in the bottle."

Cedric looked at her with disbelief. He could still barely hear her from the wind whipping their faces. "Whaat?"

"Just do it! I know you can… break off a piece and put it in the bottle."

He reached his wand up, and practically screamed the spell. Light shot forth from his wand, and wrapped around a small bit of the tail end of the nearest light stream, breaking it off. He directed it back to the bottle. Immediately Sofia had Minimus descend. Once they reached an appropriate altitude she steered Minimus in the direction of home. A couple of minutes passed, and the mountains faded into the distance. Sofia tried her best to stop shivering, but she couldn't control the involuntary movements. Cedric tried to cast a warming spell on her, but she was far too cold and it had little effect. A town came into focus down below, and Cedric grabbed the reigns from Sofia's frozen hands, causing Minimus to jolt erratically through the air.

"We are landing Sofia, I can't do anything while we are riding and you need to get warm NOW."


	2. Jealousy-Chapter 2- Magical Preparations

**Chapter 2: Magical Preparations**

"We are landing Sofia, I can't do anything while we are riding and you need to get warm NOW."

"ok" was all she could muster. They landed at the little village in front of a small inn. Cedric used magic to force the door open, and grabbed Sofia off the horse carrying her inside. It was the middle of the night, and no one was present, but there were still embers burning in the hearth. He set her down in front of the fireplace and chanted spells to ignite the fire into a heavy blaze. The general commotion woke the innkeepers, as an older gentleman emerged carrying a large wooden stick.

"Ey, we don't want no trouble here so be on yer way."

Cedric turned to face them, "Oh no. No. We don't mean to rob you. I am Cedric, the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia and this is Princess Sofia. We were traveling and Sofia became too cold to continue. She needs to warm by the fire for a while. Sofia could feel the warmth of the fire relaxing her, the shivers beginning to disappear. The relaxation had its price, though, and she began to drift off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning in a bed with covers drawn over her. The extra layers she had been wearing to keep warm were folded in a pile near the door to this small room she now occupied. There was a fireplace in this room too, which was actively engaged, as well as a washbasin. Light streamed in from the window opposite the door. It was extremely warm and pleasant. She glanced over and saw Cedric on the other side of the bed. He was also covered in blankets, but was still fast asleep. He must have convinced the innkeeper to let them stay the night. Sofia inched closer to him, listening to the quiet wheezing his breathing produced, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. He drooled a little while he slept too, his pillow bore the telltale wet spot underneath his mouth. She couldn't resist it, and kissed his forehead gently so as not to wake him. He was so handsome, so caring and kind, in his way.

She got up out of bed and wandered toward the door. Opening it ever so slowly she peered out into the hallway. Closing the door behind her with a small creak and click she walked down the corridor to the entranceway of the night prior.

"Good morning yer highness."

Sofia jumped a bit as the voice of the older man boomed so early in the morning.

"Oh, hello. My name is Sofia."

"And I be Jim. Me wife Clara be cooking some breakfast, ye want some?"

"Oh yes please!"

Filling her stomach, she made a small plate for Cedric and returned to the room in order to give it to him. She saw him stir a bit when she reentered the room, which was enough to jolt him back to reality. For when he awoke he immediately panicked, tossing blankets off the bed. His eyes shot up looking around the room until they rested on Sofia. "Don't run off in a strange place Sofia!" He then relaxed and slumped back down into his covers.

"I didn't wander off, I got you breakfast, see." She proceeded to show him the plate of goodies the innkeepers wife had made. He went straight for the pancakes.

"I didn't know you liked pancakes Cedric."

"Yes well we don't eat breakfast together often, do we Princ…Sofia."

"Hmm. Maybe we should do that more often then, I don't know if you realize but I make some excellent goldenberry pancakes." She smiled widely at him, and a large grin crossed his face.

"If it's anything like that Apple pie you make I believe it." He chomped down on another bite of pancake, but suddenly his expression changed. His eyes furrowed and nose curled up a bit. "On second thought, maybe that's not the best idea. It's very early and I'm not really a morning person."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, which Cedric broke by munching on more pancakes.

"How far did we get last night Cedric, I don't remember much after the… Oh the aurora, is it still okay?"

Sofia looked over nervously at Cedric's pile of outerwear, resisting every urge to rummage through his belongings.

"It's fine Sofia. We should get going, I don't think your parents are going to be thrilled we've been gone ALL night."

"Oh Cedric I'm sure it's fine."

"No, it's NOT fine. When we take off like this I'm in charge and if your Father or James found out you nearly froze to death on my watch _MY_ body would be the next one in the freezer."

"Hey, I'm NOT a little girl anymore. I'm the one who dragged _you_ out here, if anything I'm responsible for YOU."

Cedric snorted, "What are you talking about, you're still just a child, and I'm responsible for you, and it will be the death of me if I don't bring you home safe and sound."

Sofia crossed her arms and pouted, until she realized that this very act of displeasure did indeed look childish. "Okay okay I'm sorry, I just realized that the only way you could make the northern lights appear at the solstice celebration was to actually have a piece of the real northern lights."

Cedric looked up from the remnants of his breakfast he had been so diligently munching on. "I still don't know what you were thinking. If I uncork that tiny piece and stick it in the sky everyone will laugh at me, the entire kingdom and every sorcerer and sorceress within a hundred miles. Oh Merlin."

Sofia sat down next to him, pulling the cleaned plate away and setting it on the nearest chair. "I thought about that. Why don't you just make a potion that will make the tiny piece bigger and then combine them at the ceremony." Cedric's expression went blank. "I know you can do it Cedric, I've seen you make all kinds of potions that enlarge objects. This would be the same thing, but you're enlarging the effect instead."

Cedric reached over and hugged her, much to Sofia's delight. "Poseidon's pumpkins that's it! You clever girl! I know just the potion to brew. Oh, but it'll take time, and I'll have to collect some rare materials."

The next two weeks were a blur of solstice preparations. Sofia spent a great deal of time helping Cedric collect all the ingredients for his potion. Only one more day to go, and everything was collected, but it was getting very late in the evening.

"I think we should take a break and brew the potion tomorrow, okay Sofia?"

"Uh-huh. I'm soo…. Tired." Yawns were escaping her involuntarily.

Cedric rose from his stool and ushered her off her seat, "Off to bed with you, off."

"I'll see you tomorrow Cedric, okay?"

"Yes yes, tomorrow."

That night another dream came to Sofia. It was more vivid, and terrifying. The pitch-black darkness again, but this time 2 bursts of sunlight. A little girl dressed in flowing robes near a swiftly moving stream. Again, the dream was happening in slow motion. The girl was skipping along the stones that barely surfaced from the steady moving waters, far away from her family. She slipped and fell, unable to resist the current as she was dragged down into the watery depths and out of sight. It was awful, but the dream ended quickly. If this dream also became reality, she was going to need a strategy to save the girl.

All day Sofia was preoccupied by her dream, to the extent that she wasn't entirely focused on Cedric during the preparation of the critical potion.

"Cedric, what spell would you cast to save someone from drowning?"

Cedric just stood there and stared at her, the potion bubbling on the bench top between them. "Really what kind of question is that? We are brewing potions, not going swimming Sofia."

"No really Cedric, is there a spell that can lift someone out of the water?"

She saw Cedric gnash his teeth at the distraction, but he stopped stirring and handed her the ladle. "Stir this, SLOWLY." Once she began stirring he spoke, "It all depends on the situation Sofia. If someone is in a lake you simply lift them out of the water using a hovering spell, if someone is trapped under ice you use a melting spell first, if someone is in rushing water you make the water still and then lift them out, you get the message?"

Sofia thought about it for a minute. The girl in her dreams fell into rushing water. "So that means, if someone fell into a fast moving river, one would need to make the water still using a movement spell… like 'Arresto'? and then… lift them out with a hovering spell.. maybe.. 'Flotillus Hoverati'? Is that right?"  
Cedric glanced up from weighing out the dragon's claw shavings to shoot her an irritated look. "Yes that's what I said now wasn't it. Now add exactly 3 of these." He put a vial down next to her right arm full of long black bat eyelashes.

Sofia wasn't sure that she would be sent to help this girl, but if she was at least she had a plan now. She reached down and grabbed a vial near her arm. She started to think, why was she being sent to help these girls in obvious peril? When princesses came to aid her as a child they would simply offer advice, they never actively saved her. Sofia slowly dropped 3 small yellow balls into the potion. Cedric turned toward her as they fell, yelping in horror as they touched the brew.

A huge explosion rang out from the tower that was heard as far away as the gardens. When the smoke cleared Cedric and Sofia were standing there covered in yellow goop, as was the rest of the workshop. The potion was ruined.

"SOFIA, what were you _thinking_? you needed to add bat eyelashes not poseylocks!"

"I'm so sorry Cedric, I was just…. distracted."

"Well, _distracted_ isn't going to cut it this time, it took me two weeks to collect enough unicorn tears for that potion. Do you know how hard it is to make a unicorn CRY?"

"I do, I really do, I'm so sorry-"

"King Roland wants this, I NEED this for TOMORROW. TRITON'S TURNIPS Sofia, I'll never be able to clean up this mess, let alone remake the potion!"

"I'm so sorry Cedric, I really am."

"OUT."

"But—"

"I said it's time for you to go Sofia, OUT."

"I'll tell Dad, Cedric it WAS all my fault, please—"

"OUT."

"I can clean it, PLEASE let me—"

And with that, Cedric rose and pushed his tearful princess out of the workshop, slamming the door behind her. Sofia felt horrible at having ruined Cedric's hard work, and ran down the stone steps and out of the tower toward the gardens outside, tears streaming from her eyes, still holding her training wand. Around several corners she turned, and caught sight of Amber hosting a tea party with Hildegard and Clio. They would not understand why Sofia would be so upset at angering Cedric. Sofia ducked around a corner so as to not be noticed, and ran down along the rose bushes until she came to the familiar trees obscuring the entrance to her secret garden. Once inside she collapsed by the pond, crying adolescent tears.

She was laying there, miserable and damp from the dew on the ground, when she heard the castle clocks chime 2 o'clock. The twinkling light engulfed her once again. When the light dissipated she was standing along the edge of a river. The very same river from her dream last night. She looked to her left, and saw the little girl skipping along the stones.

"The dreams are real."


	3. Jealousy-Chapter 3- The Summer Solstice

**Chapter 3: The Summer Solstice**

"The dreams are real."

She watched the little girl slip from the rock, falling sideways into the stream, just as she had in her dream.

"Oh no!"

Sofia rushed toward the girl, but the current was moving swift, and the girl was being swept along with it. She had to save this girl, NOW. Sofia held out her wand, and without a second thought raised it up, pointed at the drowning child and chanted "Arresto!" to halt the water's movement, followed quickly by "Flotillus Hoverati!" Sparks flew from the wand, and a great magical air current burst forth, blowing a hole in the water and wrapping the girl in a swirling vortex of wind. The child was slowly lifted up out of the water, and Sofia adeptly maneuvered the air current over to the edge of the riverbank, depositing the sopping wet girl in the grass.

"Hey there, are you okay?"

The child coughed, then gazed up at Sofia. This girl was perhaps 7 years old, had green eyes, pale skin and silky golden hair. The child stared at Sofia, stunned at all that had just transpired. The girl finally caught her breath, "Who are you?"

"Oh, well I'm Sofia. Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Anne, of Salzenburg." That sounded oddly familiar to Sofia, but she'd investigate later.

"Well hello Anne, it's nice to meet you. Why are you all alone here? It's dangerous to be playing in a river flowing this fast."

The girls eyes dropped down to her soaked clothing, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Here, stand up and I'll dry you off, alright?"

The girl smiled, in a familiar sort of way, but Sofia couldn't place it. She chanted the "Parcheto" spell and the moisture wicked away from the little princess and back into the river.

"Now that's better." Sofia smiled warmly at the girl, and she returned the sentiment.

Just then Sofia heard a voice, "Anne, Anne!" A unicorn came bounding out from behind the trees, nuzzling up to princess Anne. The girl reached out to stroke the unicorns muzzle, comforting the poor beast. "Oh Shimmer, I'm sorry. But look, I'm okay, this lady saved me."

The unicorn turned it's head toward Sofia, "I wish I could thank you for saving my Princess", and tears began to pour down the unicorns face.

Sofia smiled brightly, "You just did." Wait, the unicorn was crying. "I don't suppose… this is going to sound really awkward but my friend is brewing a potion that I kind-of ruined.." Sofia gestured down to the yellow smatterings all over her dress "and I need more unicorn tears to remake it. I don't suppose I could maybe… bottle the ones on your cheek?"

The horse neighed in affirmation, and Sofia conjured a bottle quickly to capture the precious liquid. Princess Anne just stared at Sofia.

"Thank you for saving me, sorceress."

"Anytime Princess Anne." And with that Sofia was wrapped in the twinkling light and deposited back into her secret garden.

She knew what ingredients they needed, and what was completely used. Now that she had the unicorn tears, the rest was fairly easy to obtain, if time consuming. She raced around the rest of the evening gathering materials. It was long after dinner when she had acquired all the necessary ingredients, and hurriedly sped up to Cedric's workshop.

She stepped inside cautiously. The explosion from earlier hadn't been cleaned, and Cedric was nowhere to be found. She searched around a bit before Wormwood entered through the open window.

"Really Princess Sofia you shouldn't be in here. He's extremely upset."

"Wormwood I got the unicorn tears, we can remake the potion."

Wormwood gave her a sideways glance. "Sofia, Cedric's been awake for days planning this. You know he's not exactly at his best when performing and there will be thousands of people there watching him fail. He's passed out on his bed from the stress of it all."

"Oh Wormwood he WON'T fail, I'm going to make sure of it!"

Sofia walked quietly down the stairs and peered into Cedric's bedroom. He kept the place neat, well neat for a bachelor. He was indeed asleep on the bed, fully dressed in different robes than earlier and in what looked to be a horribly uncomfortable position, but he was asleep. A pile of yellow stained garments lay in the laundry basket off in the far corner of the room. She drew her wand and gracefully lifted him from the bed, pulling out the sheets and flipping him ever so slowly over to rest in it comfortably. She then covered him with the blankets and walked over to where he was now resting peacefully. She whispered to him, "Good night my handsome sorcerer" as she bent down and hovered above his face, debating whether she should do what she'd been dreaming of for years now. If she was gentle, gentler than a fly, maybe she could get away with it. She closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, lightly touching her lips to his. He didn't rouse, and she proceeded back up the stairs. Newly motivated by the taste of him, Sofia worked tirelessly through the night. Wormwood did his best to ignore her as she brewed the potion and cleaned the splattered yellow mess throughout the workshop. As day broke the potion finally set up correctly. She bottled it carefully, and turned to Cedric's desk searching for a pen and paper.

Cedric,

I am truly sorry that I was distracted earlier. Something

did happen to me, but we can talk about it after the Solstice.

I know how stressful this must be for you, but I also know,

without a doubt, that you will be amazing.

I got the unicorn tears, and I made the potion, but I'm pretty

tired now so I'm going to my room to sleep.

Please don't be mad at me anymore. I want to see you

perform this magic at the summer solstice

celebration so much, please let me be there with you.

Please.

I'm sorry.

-Sofia

She wrapped the note around the bottle, and snuck back downstairs to where Cedric lay sleeping. She set the potion on the empty nightstand near his head, and crept back out of the room. It was time for sleep, however long it lasted.

Thankfully the night brought no new dreams of princesses or amulets. Sofia awoke groggy around midday. All this staying up late had messed up her internal clock. "Well, today's the day, hooray?" She glanced down to see a note written on parchment from Cedric's workshop sitting on top of her bed sheets.

Sofia,

I never imagined you would go off and make a

unicorn cry, for me. Thank you. I'm supposed to

be your mentor and all this while you're the one

saving my neck. I wouldn't dream of ignoring you

at the solstice celebration. I need your strength.

I'll be waiting for you this afternoon at the coaches.

-Cedric

A smile burst out of Sofia's face and joyous laughter rang out through the upstairs hallway. It was already past lunch, and her tummy began to rumble loudly. Sofia noticed a neatly prepared sandwich sitting on her dresser. The lettuce had been removed, and bits of its remains trailed off the plate.

"Clover."

She looked around the dresser toward the floor. "Sorry Sofia, I was hungry."

She gobbled down the rest of her sandwich and noted it was sorely lacking in taste. "Cedric must have conjured it." To which Clover nodded in affirmation. "You think the guy could putt a little more 'umph' into it, you know what I mean."

Sofia shrugged, "Oh Clover! I'll see you later tonight, okay?". Her rabbit nodded contentedly. She walked over to her closet to retrieve the dress specially designed for today. It was blue and black and came about her shoulders as her normal dresses did, but she had personally sewn extra silver strands onto the bottom and up the skirt. She'd spent hours meticulously replicating constellations visible in the summer sky, so that now her dress and matching cape looked like a mini replica of the night. Sofia retrieved her wand from the nightstand and spoke the enchantment to make them glimmer like the stars. Once thoroughly fastened in, she bolted down the stairs toward the front door. Her family was gathering on the front step, but there was no sign of Cedric.

Miranda spotted Sofia first, "Hi there Sofia. My you were up late last night, weren't you?"

"Good morning, I mean afternoon. Yes, I was up late helping Cedric, but everything should be okay now. Have you seen him? I want to make sure he didn't forget his potions."

"Why no I haven't dear."

Amber turned to look at Sofia, and a look of anger mixed with jealousy gathered on her face. "Sofia, where did you get that dress."

"Oh hi Amber, it's just one of my dresses, but I sewed on the stars." Amber let a quick "hmph" escape her lips before walking down the steps.

Miranda turned to Sofia, "Oh don't worry Sofia, Amber's just been excited about the dress she was going to wear. I'm sure she isn't really upset."

"Okay Mom."

James came up to Sofia, his eyes were wide open as if he'd just seen something remarkable. "Wow Sof- you look amazing today."

"Thanks James."

James reached out and touched her dress, lifting the fabric off her leg ever so slightly to inspect the stitchery, running his fingers slowly over the fabric. Sofia was extremely confused, Amber was usually the one with the eye for fine stitchery, not James. He seemed truly impressed. "Did you do this yourself Sofia?"

"Well yeah, you know I sew things from time to time. Hey, knock it off James, you'll mess up the enchantment!" Sofia batted his hand away from her dress and it fell back against her leg.

"Sorry Sof." There was an awkward pause and James began to rub his arm strangely. "You know you don't have to."

"I don't have to what James?"

"You don't have to sew if you don't want to. We're royals after all, if you told me that's what you've been up to the last few weeks I could have had the seamstress sew it for you. Then you could have come with me to those parties you missed." James stood back up and shot Sofia a half smile as he extended his hand out to escort her to the coach. The coachman began to usher everyone toward their waiting ride, but Sofia hesitated, raising her hands up to wave James off. Roland called out to Sofia, "Come on Sofia, we don't want to be late."

"Uh, Dad, I was going to wait for Cedric. He's the star of the show, after all." She glanced around frantically, and finally saw her sorcerer emerge from the castle. He was dressed in a black formal robe that stretched almost down to the floor. Underneath he wore his signature purple shirt, but had replaced the typical yellow ribbon with a black one instead.

"See Dad, there he is. I'll go with Cedric, see you guys there!"

After a very grumpy huff from James the family boarded the coach took off, leaving Cedric and Sofia alone on the front steps. Sofia took several steps over to him, "Hi there. You dressed for the Solstice?"

He looked up at her, almost embarrassed. "Why yes, I believe the occasion called for it. What are you wearing Princess?… I mean Sofia."

She giggled, which made him smile briefly. "Do you like it, I did a lot of it myself! I even enchanted the stars to make them shine."

"It's very nice, but where did you learn how to do that?"

Sofia looked down at the marble steps. Hmph, she was caught. She was never supposed to do magic without him there to ensure nothing backfired, and he hadn't taught her the spell.

"Oops."

"You went and did magic without me, and on a spell you'd had no instruction on no less. You could have been hurt." Cedric was clearly agitated.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise, and it was a pretty innocuous spell."

"That's not the point and you know it." He sighed deeply. "Well, it's done. Just don't do it again, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." He touched her cheek briefly but just as quickly removed the offending finger, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm responsible for you and your magic. The King would have my head served to him on a platter with cheese and your brother would eat it."

"Okay, no more spells today without your say-so!" Sofia reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging at it to free the hand from the pocket. "But I do have my wand just in case you say-so." With that she smiled up at him, and he returned the gesture.

"Let's go!"

The summer solstice celebration was always held on the same mystic isle, not far of from the island on which Royal Prep and Hexley Hall were located. It was a non-kingdom affiliated land that was inhabited only once a year for this very joyous occasion. Royals from almost every corner of the continent and sorcerers from near and far came to celebrate the beginning of a new year. This year Enchancia was due to perform a spell of dazzling wonder, and King Roland had called on Cedric to recreate the aurora borealis. Cedric's magic had improved over the years, with large doses of help and encouragement from Sofia. She didn't mind helping out though, she'd do anything for her sorcerer.

The ceremony was always held in a large valley. At the very center was a stone formation. The rocks were easily double the height of the tallest man, with intricate carvings dug into their sides. Royals gathered outside this stone ring in great booths, and beyond the thick crowds of royalty hundreds if not thousands of commoners mingled in a massive crowd. It would be unnerving to even the most seasoned sorcerer. Sofia remembered back to last year's solstice celebration. Goodwin and Winnifred has bestowed a great honor on Sofia and allowed her join them in the Sorcerers circle, even though she wasn't really a sorceress. At one point, Goodwin told the tale from when he was the chosen sorcerer to usher in the New Year. It had been almost two decades, but he recalled it as the most harrowing experience of his life. As they approached the circular stone formation where Cedric was to perform the magic she saw her sorcerer waver. Several dozen wizards were already gathered inside the stone circle. She watched as the telltale signs of his nervousness began to show. She walked a bit faster and stopped directly in his way, forcing him to halt as well.

"Hey, look at me." She tried to coax his gaze up to her face, but his eyes remained fixed at her feet. "Cedric, don't worry. It will be great, I promise. I know you can do this, I KNOW it." With that, his head finally turned upward toward her face, his eyes settling on the giant smile she wore to encourage him. He gave a half-smirk and reached out for her hand, clasping it and squeezing tightly.

"Thank you."

They continued onward for just a bit, and then Cedric yanked her backward. "Wait, you can't go in there this time. Father and Mummy aren't here yet, and Royals aren't allowed past the stones."

"But Cedric, I'm kind of your apprentice so—"

"Not officially Sofia, none of the other sorcerers would accept it."

"But how can I help you if I'm all the way up where Mom and Dad are?"

"Uh, I don't know but—I'm already nervous, don't make me worry about you too."

Sofia thought about it for a moment. "What if I take off my tiara? My dress looks like a sorcerer would wear it, it's even _enchanted_. No one will suspect, I don't even recognize any of those sorcerers."

He stood firm in her path, shaking his head from side to side. Sofia realized worrying about her was the last thing he needed to be doing, even if it would ruin her solstice experience and she'd be hard pressed to help him from this distance. She looked up at the large stones in circular formation and an idea came to her.

"Alright Cedric, alright. I really want to go but if you say I can't then I guess I won't do it." She watched him nervously exhale. "But I still want to help you, so how about this. I'm going to climb this rock, and I'll be sitting on top of it. If you get nervous just look at me and it'll be alright."

He looked at her sheepishly through his bangs with nervousness still wracked upon his face.

"Hey there Cedric the Sensational. You know I'm here right, and I'll always be here. No matter what happens, you will ALWAYS be Cedric the Sensational to me. Always. You can do this, never doubt that okay."

He turned to look at her. She could see he was terrified, but somehow he managed a response.

"Okay."

"I mean it Cedric, when you get on top of that rock in the center I'll be right up there. You look at me and no one else, okay. No distractions. Imagine it's just me and you in your workshop. I'll be right here, and everything will be okay."

He nodded, and then the low melodic chant of the wizards began. The last ray of sun had disappeared behind the mountain. It was time.

Cedric slowly walked toward the giant stone in the center of the ring and ascended the small stone steps that were cut into it's side, finally standing atop it. Sofia climbed the giant stone pillar nearest to her and took up position, too busy trying not to fall to notice her amulet had begun twinkling again. Cedric paused on top of the rock, nervously wringing his hands together, but finally looked out at her. Sofia mustered everything ounce of encouragement she could give him, big eager eyes and a giant smile, she clasped her hands and brought them up to her neck, hoping that he would be okay. Cedric's eyes lingered on her. He then smiled and closed his eyes. From one pocket he drew the bottle of borealis light, from the other the potion Sofia had brewed that morning. He opened both bottles and tossed them high into the air. Swiftly, he pulled his family wand from his robes and aimed high, chanting the spell that would combine the two with a rare amount of authority in his voice,

"Coalescencio!"

Light burst forth from his wand, uniting the contents of the two bottles in a fantastic explosion of light and color that streaked across the skies. The crowd erupted in cheers and adulation. He had done it! It was breathtaking to behold.

Sofia stopped to look up at the amazing feat for a while. When she looked down again Cedric was gone. There was a large group of sorcerers around the far side of the central stone. Sofia sat upon the rock, examining the crowd. Apparently everyone wanted Cedric's attention after that display. Sofia climbed down from the rock pillar, waiting for her sorcerer to emerge. She was so proud of him, and maybe now everyone would see what an amazing conjurer he really was. Looking down at the crowd Sofia caught a brief glimpse of Cedric through the bodies. There was a young sorceress standing entirely too close for comfort, grabbing onto his arm and laughing at something he'd said.

Sofia stiffened. Just who did this sorceress think she was, grabbing all over him like that? Ignoring the prohibition on her entrance Sofia stormed toward the crowd and forced her way through. She bumped into a rather average sized wizard hard, catching his attention. "Oh, sorry Miss." He turned around to face her, "Oh well if it isn't Princess Sofia, what are you doing here Lovely." It was Greylock from Rudistan.

"Oh Hi Greylock, I was looking for Cedric."

The offensive young sorceress who had been clinging to Cedric appeared before them, a look of condescension smeared across her face. "Oh Greylock, I'm sorry but I _must _have misheard you. Did you say she was a Princess?"

"Oh, um, yes I did Lily. This is Princess Sofia."

The sorceress turned toward Sofia, she appeared to be just a bit older than Sofia was. Perhaps 25. Her red curly hair was tied into an updo and decorated with magical charms. She wore a green robe that clung to her body in a provocative way. Sofia had an instant dislike of this 'Lily' as this sorceress turned back to address her. "I suppose anyone could guess by that fancy party dress you're wearing that you were a Princess." Sofia watched a smug grin spread across the sorceresses face. "Well now, Princess, I'm sure you must be aware that only sorcerers are allowed in here. Now run along back up to the cheap seats."

By now several other wizards had begun to listen to the conversation, and Sofia remembered Cedric's pleas from earlier not to worry him. Dejected, she muttered, "Alright." And left the stone circle and her sorcerer behind. Again her amulet twinkled purple light, but Sofia was too upset to notice.


	4. Jealousy-Chapter 4- Unpleasant Suprises

**Chapter 4: Revelations and Unpleasant Surprises**

Sofia made her way up through the booths and finally found the Enchancians in full party mode. James was chatting up a princess from Maldonia. "Ugh, same old James." Amber was seated on a long bench with a bevy of sweets and fruits at her side, only some of which had been nibbled. Sofia sat next to Amber and looked up at the sky. She felt a little bit of pride at helping Cedric achieve such a great accomplishment, but thoughts of that sorceress woman kept clouding what should have been a happy evening.

Amber piped up, "Hey Sofia, sorry about earlier. Your dress is really pretty."

"Oh it's okay Amber. I'd forgotten, actually." Sofia looked down at her gown, which was still twinkling from the spell she'd cast. "A little too pretty for sorceress."

Amber chuckled, "Oh Sofia, I guess so. But nothing is ever too pretty for a Princess."

They sat there in silence, and Sofia's mind trailed off. Suddenly she remembered her visit with the princess by the river.

"Hey Amber?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of Princess Anne from Salzenburg? Her name sounds familiar for some reason."

Amber dropped the cookie she held, it fell onto her golden dress. Uncharacteristically, she let the crumbs just sit there as she stared at Sofia. "You okay Amber? I just thought that since you know all the royals everywhere you might know who she was."

"I guess I did know her, once." Ambers expression grew a bit sad, and she looked out toward the borealis effect above. "That was my Mom's title, before she married Dad."

What. Sofia couldn't believe it, how could she have met Ambers dead mother _YESTERDAY_? The girl was only 7 or 8 years old. That couldn't be right.

"Oh, uh, I didn't remember. I'm sorry. But, is there maybe another Princess Anne of Salzenburg, like a cousin of yours or something? who is maybe 7 or 8 years old?"

Amber's expression hardened immediately and her eyes shot straight back to Sofia. "No Sofia. There never was and there never will be another Princess Anne of Salzenburg. She was one of a kind." Ambers expression softened a bit, probably at the expression of horror Sofia shot back at her. The last thing Sofia wanted to do was insult Amber's dead mother.

"Besides" Amber continued, "she was the King and Queen's only child, and when she married Daddy the kingdoms were united. Salzenburg is now part of Enchancia."

"I am SO sorry Amber, I didn't mean to offend you."

Amber just smiled, "It's okay Sofia. I try not to think about her much. I don't remember much about her, but I do remember her smile. Daddy even told me last year that my smile looks like hers."

Sofia grinned too, "That's great, Amber."

Amber turned back to look up at the night sky, "Anyway, why were you asking about her?"

Sofia choked. What could she say? _So Amber, my magical amulet sent me back through time and I saved your dead mother's life_… Not going to happen.

"I just heard the name and was curious, that's all."

So, Sofia had traveled through space AND time. It was kind of overwhelming, had Sofia not been able to save Princess Anne, Amber wouldn't be sitting here beside her. Continuing on this train of thought, what else could have changed in the time stream. What had her actions caused that altered the future, her present. No, this was self-destructive. The amulet must have a good reason for sending her through time to help, and the Princesses that had appeared to her over the years had always been helpful. She would need to discuss everything with Cedric, though. This new power was something she needed to share with him, especially since she needed his help to figure out the correct spells for the situation.

Sofia was still lost in thought when James came over to the princesses. "Hiya Amber... Sof you're here too?- Why aren't you down there with the creepy sorcerer's?"

Sofia pouted, "I got kicked out. I didn't even get to speak to Cedric."

James gave her a sideways glance and sat down next to her on the bench she occupied, his leg brushing up against hers. "Forget those weirdos Sofia, I'm so glad you came up here to break up the boredom."

Sofia snickered a bit and James gave her a strange look, "You didn't look too bored a few minutes ago James."

He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well that was just, I was being nice you know, 'diplomacy' and all that." James reached down and grabbed one of the strawberry cookies, "Hey Sofia you've got to try this one, it's wonderful."

Sofia took the cookie from James and bit into it, "Wow, it really _IS_ good! Thank you James."

He smiled contentedly at her, "Brilliant! I had them specially brought for you."

"Aww James that's so sweet."

James grinned heavily and Amber sighed, rolling her eyes. She suddenly let out a large yawn. It was getting late after all. James followed suit, yawning loudly.

Sofia stopped munching on the cookie and looked at the twins. "You guys seem pretty tired, or is this a 'twins always yawn together' moment?"

Amber huffed and turned away but James seemed to be straining to think. The expression looked rather odd on him, he was usually so happy-go-lucky. Suddenly he yawned again, exaggerating his movements while extending his arms outward, as if he was stretching. "Oh yeah Sofia you're right. I'm feeling so tired all of a sudden. Would you mind if I laid down a bit?"

"Sure, whatever you want to do James."

Sofia began to nibble on her cookie when PLOP. James had planted his head on her lap. He snuggled his head into her a bit and sighed contentedly. Sofia flicked his head in exasperation. "Oh James you are such a strange character. I'm going to get crumbs all over you. Consider yourself warned." He pretended to be asleep and Sofia decided to ignore him and continue admiring the borealis effect in the night sky. What a character indeed.

It grew late, and Cedric never made an appearance. Her family packed up to leave, and Miranda walked over to sit by Sofia.

"Sofia honey, Cedric is going to busy all night. It's time we go home, he can tell you all about it tomorrow."

Sofia looked at her mom, and felt sleepiness rise up within her. "Yeah, okay Mom."

As Sofia boarded the coach she looked back toward the crowd of sorcerers and whispered into the wind.

"Congratulations love."

The next day Sofia ascended the tower steps, teapot and cups in hand, precisely at 4pm. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She tried the door, and it wasn't locked. She thought about it for a minute, but decided that her desire to see him outweighed whatever reprimand she would receive at entering uninvited. As she entered the workshop she was met with loud cawing. Wormwood was in her face in an instant. "Good afternoon Wormwood."

"Princess, do you have treats for me? Cedric gave me NO lunch."

"Aww.. poor little birdy." Sofia reached into her pocket and pulled out a large pouch of birdseed, dangling it in front of the mesmerized bird." She dropped it on the desk and he began to happily munch on the contents. She stroked his feathers just the way he liked, and he was a contented little raven. "So Wormwood, do you know where Cedric has gotten to?"

"Oh, yes. Cedric's parents used the painting to summon him early this morning. I assume that the solstice went well considering how happy Cedric was last night when he got in."

"Yes, he did fabulously. Just like I knew he would." The raven stopped munching momentarily and gave her a sideways look.

"You humans. You all live too long, what else could explain it."

"What are you talking about Wormwood?"

"Oh nothing Princess. As long as you keep bringing me treats I'll answer all your questions."

"Do you know when Cedric will be back? I'd really love to talk to him about the Solstice."

"I've no idea Princess." And with that, Wormwood ducked his head back into his bag of delights. Sofia waited for about an hour, but once the tea was good and cold she abandoned her pursuit, leaving the teapot and unused cup in case Cedric came back later and wanted to reheat it for himself.

"Goodnight Wormwood."

Dinner was a jovial affair, King Roland remarked on the number of compliments he had received about Cedric's abilities, and everyone was in a general good mood. However Sofia couldn't help but feel a little sadness. Now that everyone knew just how amazing Cedric was other sorcerers would surely call upon him. People would come to him for help. People besides Sofia. All this meant that her time with her beloved sorcerer would be severely compromised. Dinner was almost finished, when Baileywick entered and made an announcement.

"Sire, Cedric had returned and… he has brought a guest he needs to discuss with you."

Everyone's heads turned to see Cedric standing near the entrance to the dinning hall. Sofia shot up out of her chair and began to lunge toward him, a smile plastered on her face "Cedric! Where have you—". Halfway to him she noticed he wasn't responding with his normal cheeky grin, and out from behind him stepped Lily, the red haired sorceress from last night. Sofia stopped dead in her tracks. Why was _that_ woman here?

Cedric stood there, sheepishly, and muttered, "Oh hello, Princess."

Why did he call her that NOW, of all times?

Cedric walked over toward the King, and bent down to whisper into Roland's ear. The woman strutted after Cedric, triumphantly. Everything about this woman irritated Sofia.

All of a sudden Rolland gave a huge laugh. "Well done Cedric." Sofia watched Cedric swallow a large gulp of air. Rolland stood and raised his glass, "Everyone! Cedric's stellar performance has been rewarded. He has been charged with a _real_ apprentice. I'd like you all to meet Lily, she will be staying with us for the duration of her apprenticeship."


	5. Jealousy-Chapter 5- The Stolen Sorcerer

**Chapter 5:**** The Stolen Sorcerer**

"I'd like you all to meet Lily, she will be staying with us for the duration of her apprenticeship."

Sofia couldn't believe it. She'd been replaced, and without even a word from Cedric. Hurt, betrayal, and jealousy swirled around inside her. She walked back toward the table and slowly sat down in her designated seat. She couldn't help but let the word slip out, "Why?"

Lily shot a horrid look at Sofia, one that everyone else seemed not to notice before responding, "Why, Cedric is an amazing sorcerer, isn't that right everyone." They all stared quizzically at her. "I am Lily the Undefeated, I was top of my class at Hexley Hall, I placed top among the sorcerers of my year in the qualification trials, and I am now Cedric's apprentice."

Cedric never looked at Sofia. Not even once. She stared at him so hard she thought her eyes might bore a hole into the side of his face, but he never turned to look at her. Instead, he bent down and whispered something else to the king. Roland seemed to nod in agreement, and with that Cedric gestured toward Lily to follow him, and they both left. Lily spun around at the door and bowed low, "It was a pleasure to meet you all, your Majesties." She looked Sofia straight in the eyes with that wretched triumphant grin. It made Sofia's stomach turn.

How could this happen, THIS! It was horrible. Sofia was pacing back and forth in her room, throwing pillows and flailing her arms. Clover ducked behind the curtain to avoid being collateral damage.

"Hey Sofia, just go talk to him. Maybe he didn't have a choice."

Sofia stopped in her tracks, motionless. She stood there and just stared into space.

"Sofia, are you okay?"

"Maybe he did have a choice Clover."

"You don't know that Sofia. You'll just have to talk to him in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess so. She's up there right now in his workshop. Probably in _my_ seat." The thought of it made her sick. She flopped onto her bed and cried herself to sleep, while Clover nuzzled her neck to try and comfort her.

For three days Sofia tried in vain to get her sorcerers attention. The first day she had appeared at 4pm, teapot in hand, but had been greeted by the obstructionist Lily. That sorceress coldly informed Sofia that an important spell required their attention and slammed the door in her face. Day 2 she was met with a "Do NOT disturb UNLESS on Official Royal Business" sign. On the third day Sofia camped out at the bottom of the tower stairs, waiting for either of them to emerge. She waited behind a suit of armor for what seemed like forever hoping Lily would exit the tower and she could speak to Cedric alone. After 3 or 4 hours someone walked up behind her, "Hey Sof!"

Sofia nearly jumped out of her skin, "ACK! James what are you doing sneaking up on me?"

"I could ask you the same thing Sof. Why are you hiding behind a suit of armor?"

Sofia looked around, this situation really was ridiculous. "Oh, I wanted to talk to Cedric, but Lily won't let me near him."

James looked puzzled, "Huh? Well why don't you ask him at the party this afternoon?" Sofia stared at him with confusion, prompting a belly laugh from James. "Oh Sofia you're hilarious, Amber was going on and on yesterday morning about some garden party she's hosting this afternoon. You don't remember? You were sitting right next to us."

He was right, Sofia had been so distracted she hadn't even realized the conversations going on around her. "So, Cedric is going to attend, WITHOUT Lily?"

"Well, I don't know if Lily is coming, but if it's really important to you... I guess I could help." He fidgeted a bit as he spoke.

"How?"

"Well, I could distract Lily for you. I've been curious to find out more about her anyway."

James _was_ really good at distracting women. "Oh! Thank you James! You're such a good brother." Sofia grinned widely at him, and he returned the gesture, however his mood became more sullen as he looked off toward Cedric's tower.

"You're really upset about not being his apprentice anymore, aren't you?" James seemed a bit sad as he spoke.

Sofia nodded in affirmation. It did no good to deny it, she was miserable. "Yeah, I miss casting spells with Cedric, and having tea with him too."

"Well, I'm no good at casting spells, but I'm always up for having tea with you Sofia."

"Aww, that's sweet James."

He leaned in to whisper, "Just don't tell Amber, or I'll never hear the end of it." with that he straightened up and smiled. "Now come on, let's go Sof!"

"Ok."

The party went along as they normally do. James was throwing around a ball with Desmond, Zander, and Sofia. James seemed a little miffed at Desmond for some reason and kept throwing the ball at Desmond's head, connecting more than a few times. Hugo was chatting up Amber at the gazebo, along with Hildegard, Cleo, and Vivian. There was an assortment of teas and cookies, snacks of every variety and decorations abounding. Soon Cedric and Lily made an appearance. Upon Lily's entrance to the garden Hildegard sat up straight and began to whisper to Cleo. The girls began to giggle quietly to themselves, which caught Amber's attention. Now Amber was leaning in to hear what all the whispering was about.

Sofia threw the ball to Zander, then gave James the "Go distract Lily" look. James began walking over toward the sorceress when Amber shot up from her seat and ran over to intercept him. Amber pulled on James's face, bringing it down level to her own, and whispered into his ear. James turned to stare at his sister, a look of shock on his face.

Sofia didn't notice most of this, though, as her gaze was still transfixed on Cedric, who still refused to look directly at her. Instead he walked straight up to Amber, "I am here to perform for your…. Party… Princess Amber. Where do you want me to perform the spell?"

Amber shot Cedric a strange glance, and then announced, "Cedric I've changed my mind. You and _her _may go."

Cedric looked a bit embarrassed at that, and it upset Sofia to see him like that. Additionally, if he simply left she wouldn't get a chance to speak with him. "Amber that's rude! Cedric came all this way."

Cedric still wouldn't look at her, instead he dropped his head low toward the ground and stated, "It's fine Princess I'll just go now." They left as quickly as they had come, and Sofia felt like her heart had fallen out of her chest. Desmond came over to stand beside her. He shifted his stance several times and finally spoke to Sofia, but she was so distracted she really didn't hear what he said.

Desmond fidgeted some more, and then spoke a little louder, "Sofia."

"Oh, sorry Desmond. What's up?"

He smiled at her, "You've got such a big heart. I'm really going to miss you."

Sofia was extremely confused, "Why would you miss me? I'm not going anywhere."

James broke out laughing and Amber gave her an exasperated look before launching into her, "Really Sofia. This is Desmond's going away party. He is going on a long trip with his parents, and his older brother is going to be in charge while they're gone."

Desmond looked at Amber, "Yes thank you Amber, I've had such a lovely time." He turned back to Sofia, "Uh, Sofia, can I talk to you a bit." Sofia didn't see why not, after all Cedric was gone again.

Desmond walked off with Sofia around the hedges, to which Amber broke out in a sly smile and James frowned.

"Sofia, I was wondering…" Sofia stopped to notice that Desmond was extremely restless, even more so than normal. "I was wondering if, you'd like to come with me. I mean my family. We are going to travel all over the world, and I know you like to explore and travel and I just thought it would be so much more fun if you came with us. You make everything more fun." Sofia was somewhat shocked to see Desmond brake out in a deep red blush as he spoke. Did he... still have a crush on her? It had been over two years since he confessed his feelings for her, and she had been very clear she did not return the romantic overture. Since then they'd continued on like it never happened. No way, they were just friends. This whole adventure was strange, though. Desmond was not by any stretch of the imagination the 'adventurous' type.

"Are you sure that you're up for a world-wide excursion, Desmond?"

"Oh yes, definitely! Well, maybe. I'm not sure, but if you come I know I can do it!"

Sofia thought of Princess Penelope, the brown haired, fair skinned girl from Royal Prep who always wore blue and had a major crush on Desmond.. She's not going to be happy about this one bit when she hears of it…

"Oh that's very sweet Desmond. When are you all leaving?"

"First thing in the morning."

"Well, you see Desmond, I've got a derby race coming up, a mandolin performance and all sorts of activities lined up for the next couple weeks so I'm not sure I could—"

Poor Desmond looked saddened, but not surprised by her answer, "It's okay Sofia, I was just wondering, that's all."

He rummaged into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. He handed it to Sofia, and she unfurled it. It was a map of the entire world, and on top of the map were drawn lines with destinations circled and days corresponding to the next three months. "It's a map of everywhere we are going. If you get a chance, maybe you could write me a letter…. or two. I'll miss you."

She was puzzled, "How would I deliver them to you?"

Desmond smile widely, "You could have that Royal Sorcerer of yours whisk them to me with a spell." Excellent, and it would give her a real _OFFICIAL ROYAL BUSINESS_ reason to have time alone with Cedric.

Sofia smiled up at him, "Absolutely" and gave him a quick hug around the neck. That seemed to brighten his mood, as he let loose a gigantic smile.

Sofia began to walk back to the party and saw Amber heading straight for her. "Oh Sofia you have got to hear what Hildegard has to say about that new sorceress."

Sofia walked over slowly to where Cleo and Hildegard were snickering. Hildegard looked up, "Oh my gosh Sofia that _woman_!"

"What is it Hildegard?"

"She's from my kingdom. She has quite the... _reputation_." At that both Cleo and Hildegard began snickering again. Vivian simply blushed.

"What kind of reputation Cleo?"

"She uses her… assets… to get ahead, if you know what I mean."

"She's supposed to be a good sorceress, or something like that right."

Cleo looked up, "She means her other… _assets_."

Sofia felt anger rising inside her, "Hildegard is this some horrible rumor or do you actually know what you're talking about."

"Oh I know Sofia. I met her years ago when she was buttering up _our_ Royal Sorcerer. She was on a break from school and getting some extra lessons, and our Royal Sorcerer was happy to oblige her. The cook found them together in the attic, _intimately _together Sofia. My dad dismissed her the next day, and our married Royal Sorcerer too for being so shameful."

Sofia thought about it, she _had_ taken an instant dislike to that woman.

Hildegard kept going, "There's more Sofia, so many more. She's reviled in my kingdom, no wonder she didn't come back to my kingdom to do her apprenticeship. I guess her next target is Cedric, watch out Sofia!" The girls were giggling, but this was deadly serious to Sofia.

Sofia took off running toward the castle, leaving the garden party far behind. She had to warn Cedric, she had to protect him from this, from that woman. He was _her_ sorcerer, she had to warn him. She practically flew up the tower steps and didn't bother to knock on the door. Flinging the door open, she started to yell, "CEDRIC, I NEED—" Sofia froze. There, at the potions table was Cedric, slightly bent over with Lily standing in front of him. He was kissing her.

Sofia's heart shattered. She felt adrenaline course through her veins, and all sanity was lost. She screamed at Lily, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"


	6. Jealousy-Chapter 6- The Fight

**Chapter 6: The Fight**

Cedric pulled away from Lily, and finally looked straight at Sofia. His expression was one of shock, perhaps horror. Lily just stood there, smugly.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Cedric walked toward Sofia, "Sofia please just calm down."

"No I will not calm down! What… why…"

Cedric pushed Sofia out the tower door, and they stood there in the foyer outside the workshop. Sofia was hyperventilating. "Cedric no, NO. She doesn't like you."

Cedric frowned, "And how would you know that, Sofia."

"Because Cedric, she's just using you, she doesn't like you."

Cedric tensed up, "And just why is it impossible for her to like me."

"Because she's bad for you, that's why! You're just a stop on the career ladder to her!"

Cedric was getting pretty angry now. "You know, you're always saying that you're my friend. It's just not fair."

"Cedric she's a horrible person, she can't like you."

Full on anger was on Cedric's face, "How can you stand there and say these things SOFIA, is it really so impossible for someone to like me."

"How could she like you Cedric, she's known you for three days. THREE days! I've been trying to find you, to talk to you, Cedric! And THAT WOMAN has been cutting you off from everything. If she really liked you she'd let you talk to me. I'm your friend, I'm your apprentice! I'm the one!"

Cedric was flailing his arms. "Everyone has to grow up sometime Sofia and you never seem to. You can't just play magic with me forever, and… and… she said she loves me."

Sofia was flush with anger now, "I'm not a little girl! I'm not playing magic, and she doesn't love you, no one can!"

"WHY! AM I REALLY SO UNLOVABLE!" Cedric screamed.

"NO, SHE CAN'T BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

It had fallen right out of Sofia's face. Cedric just stood there, stunned at what she had just said, he seemed unable to process it. His arms dropped to his sides, and shoulders slumped, the breath knocked completely out of him. Sofia just stood there too, looking at him. Never did she imagine telling him like this. She had planned it all months ago, a quiet picnic in the forest beyond the castle, filled with fly cakes and snuggling. Not screaming at each other after witnessing him kiss someone else. Cedric's gaze dropped to the floor, and he started shaking his head side to side and softly whispering.

"Oh no…. no no… we are …too different….Sofia…It can't be.. you're so very, very young… and so… so very… royal."

Any hopes Sofia had of Cedric returning her feelings broke in half. She felt her body begin to shake as Cedric continued babbling incoherently but she could barely register what he was saying.

"I'm so… so sorry Sofia... I could … could I … never… I could never reciprocate…could…. I…James… Roland… Sofia I—"

Tears began to stream out of Sofia, and she took off like a shot down the tower steps. Cedric mumbled something toward her but she couldn't look back. This was horrible, the most horrible outcome that could ever come to pass. It was only a couple days ago that she's been the "world's best apprentice", that she's slept beside him in some far off inn, that they had spent every day together talking and laughing and casting spells. Years of happy memories seemed to rip apart with each step she took. Her dearest treasure, the perfect little love affair she had with her kind handsome sorcerer was broken upon the stone steps of his tower. She ran straight into her room, slammed the door behind her and collapsed at the foot of her bed into a weeping mass. Clover hopped over to her side, "Hey what's the matter Sofia? You look like someone died."

She looked up, wet streaks running down her face, "My heart did Clover." Her head sank low again and she continued to weep. He curled up next to her, trying to offer comfort.

"Whatever happened, you should go talk to them. I'm sure it will all work out if you calm down and then go talk to them."

"I already tried talking, and it just made everything so much worse. No Clover, I can't, I can't face him again. Never." How could she ever face him again? She'd told him that she loved him, and he flat out rejected her. It was overwhelming, and she was bound to run into him all the time, he lived in the same castle!

Clover sighed deeply, then noticed there was something in Sofia's hand.

"Sofia, can I see what's in your hand." Sofia looked down and still grasped in it was the map Desmond had given her not 10 minutes ago. Suddenly, Sofia saw the answer to her pain.

"Desmond. Desmond asked me to go with him on a trip around the world."

"Wow, the guy must really like you if he wants you to be on a boat with him for 2 months."

"It's 3 months Clover."

"You told him no, right?"

"I did. But I'm going to go with him."

Clover coughed and shook his head, "Now Sofia don't do anything irrational okay? …Sofia!"

Sofia ran over to her dresser table and picked up her wand. She could never travel without her wand. Sofia then dove into her closet and found the old brown suitcase she had brought to the castle as a child. She flung it open on her bed and began to stuff clothing and other essential items into the carrier.

"Sofia, this is nuts! You can't just run away from something that's bothering you!"

"I can't stay here Clover, I can't!"

Just then, Sofia's amulet began to shine brightly. To her side appeared a beautiful svelte princess with reddish- blonde hair braided about her face, wearing a finely embroidered green dress.

"Hello there, my name is Anna. Wow you have a really big room and a very pretty tiara, who are you?"

Sofia tried to clamp down on the sobbing and wipe away the tears. "I'm Sofia."

"So hi there Sofia, whoa you seem pretty upset. What seems to be the problem? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Thank you for coming, but I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore. I can't face him, I just can't."

Anna gave Sofia a concerned look and grabbed her hands, "Who can't you face? Just tell me and I know I can help!"

"Cedric, I just can't face him. I told him that I loved him, and he completely rejected me. I have to leave, I can't face him. I can't."

A knowing sigh escaped from Anna, and she reached over to stroke Sofia's hair. "BOYS, I know right! I know all about the boy-drama. There was this guy I totally liked but then he was really evil inside, and then there was this other guy who I totally didn't like at all but he ended up having a heart of gold. I guess people have both good and bad, and you should never trust appearances, but .. what was I saying? Hey, what are you doing with that bag?"

Sofa looked down at her brown case, "I'm going on a long trip so I don't have to face him."

"Oh Sofia I may not be the expert at understanding relationships but I do know that running away from your problems never solves them. And I know problems, my sister is magical inside and she kept it hidden and when I found out she ran away. It _kinda_ almost killed me but we made it work in the end by confronting the problem and working it out together like sisters, scratch that, _friends_ should. I know it seems hard, but it's always best to stay and resolve a situation. Running away isn't the answer."

Sofia stopped throwing shoes into her case and looked at Anna. "I…. Thank you Anna. I appreciate the advice." With that Anna smiled and disappeared into the twinkling light.

Sofia turned to look at Clover, defeated. "Okay, I won't run off. I'll go talk to Cedric and apologize, I said some pretty mean things to him. If he really... likes... her... I should... be supportive" Sofia was trying hard to fight back the tears, "because I love him... and he's my friend, ...even if... even if he... doesn't love me back." Sofia flung her hands in her face, trying to push the sadness away.

Clover gave her a reassuring look, "It'll be okay Sofia, you two have been friends for years, I mean you've been his _ONLY _friend for years, I'm sure it's got to mean something to that stodgy old sorcerer."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Come on Sofia, I'll go with you." Clover led Sofia out of her room and toward Cedric's tower. She could see the stairs leading up when they both muffled voices. Then there was the distinct sound of footsteps. She ducked behind a pillar, Clover behind her, and saw Cedric emerge from the tower staircase. Fast. Right on his heels was Lily. Lily grabbed Cedric and spun him backward, pulling him in for another kiss.

It was only an instant, but it was enough to shatter Sofia's newfound composure. She turned and ran back to her room. Clover couldn't keep up with her pace, the years had slowed his hop. She was already out of her room, suitcase in hand, by the time Clover reached the door.

"Sofia NO! Remember what Anna said."

Sofia stopped, turned and bent down to hug her friend goodbye. "I tried Clover, I really did. But I just can't. Be safe."


	7. Jealousy-Chapter 7- Fighting Magic

**Chapter 7: Fighting Magic**

"I tried Clover, I really did. But I just can't. Be safe."

With that Sofia ran off down the hall, slid down the staircase, and out into the courtyard. He amulet was glowing as if on fire, but Sofia was running as if her life depended on it. Desmond was already gone. Sofia could see his flying coach vanishing off into the sunset. She never stopped running and hung a sharp left turn toward the stables. Frantically she put the reigns on Minimus, who was in a state of shock from it all.

"Minimus, I need you now more than ever. Please help me. Please."

Minimus looked on the tear-stained face of his Princess and nuzzled her shoulder. "Um, okay, anything for you Sofia, I guess. Here we go!"

They took off like a shot after Desmond's flying coach. Minimus was a trained racing horse, and was able to catch the coach with ease. Sofia maneuvered Minimus parallel to Desmond's carriage, and the Prince nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw her flying next to him.

Sofia began to shout at him, "Take me with you Desmond, PLEASE! Take me now, I can't wait until morning. NOW please.."

He looked at her with a very strange expression, but it quickly turned to happiness, "Okay!"

Sofia looked back, but only briefly, and saw two tiny dots standing in the courtyard. One appeared to be frantically running in circles. She couldn't tell who they were, but then it suddenly struck her, "Mom, DAD! I forgot to tell them!"

Desmond looked shocked, "Wait, you didn't tell your parents you were coming with me? Where were you then?"

Sofia couldn't tell him she was having her heart ripped out and stomped on, "Oh I was… packing." She sheepishly pointed to the suitcase lying in between her and Minimus's mane. It had clothing and the end of a tiara sticking out the side.

Desmond started to chuckle, "Oh Sofia you're too much. I'll have my servants pack you a fitting travel case tonight. Oh! and everyone knows I meant to invite you on the trip, I wouldn't have asked unless your father had already given his permission."

Sofia smiled at him. Desmond was so smart and always prepared. Truthfully any kindness right now went a long way. "Thank you Desmond." She rode Minimus alongside Desmond's coach the rest of the way, trying to forget the events of the day. Yes, Princess Anna had appeared to her and given her advice. She had ignored it. She had never ignored a princess's advice before. But, Sofia was now one of them, being whisked away to help others. Sofia was flawed, Sofia's judgment wasn't always the best, so who's to say these other princesses knew exactly what would happen or always knew what was right. The image of Cedric kissing Lily was seared into her brain, and Sofia buried her face into Minimus's mane for the rest of the flight, trying to expunge the image.

She set off with Desmond's family early the next morning on the royal family's luxury yacht. They were a pleasant sort of people, but not incredibly interesting. Sofia spent the first few days as a huddled mass in her quarters, something that did not escape Desmond's notice. He tried to cheer her up by making frequent stops along the shoreline, assuming that seasickness was to blame. It did little to ease her mood, but she did appreciate him trying. She explored the yacht to distract her mind. It had a little of everything. A kitchen, stargazing deck, a stable where Minimus was housed, and even a library. It reminded her more than a little of her family's floating palace. They passed out of Desmond's kingdom and around the tiny part of Enchancia that bordered this sea. This tiny piece of land was home to the only port city in Enchancia, and held special significance for the distraught princess. She stood there leaning along the railing of the yacht as Desmond approached her from the side.

"Hey Sofia, what are you staring at?"

Startled, Sofia jumped back a bit. "Oh hi Desmond, I was just looking at the port city. You know I was born there."

Desmond couldn't believe she'd opened up to him like that, and a large grin broke out on his face. "We can stop here if you'd like Princess!"

Pained, Sofia turned back toward the harbor. Desmond noticed the change in her mood, and became somber as well. "That's a very sweet offer Desmond, but this port holds some very bad history for me."

Desmond was thoroughly confused, "I don't understand Sofia. The only history I know about this city is that it is believed to be the place where Enchancia was founded. I think there is a stone placard near the cliff that juts out there for where the wizard war was ended by a great and powerful mage."

Oh, book-smart Desmond. "No Desmond, I mean me personally. My parents came from merchant families, my mom from Galdiz and my dad from Friezenburg. They met here in this city, and fell in love. They lived here when I was born, and were very happy. When I was a toddler we were friends with another woman who lived down the street who also had a little girl. One day they came over to visit and when my mom went to the market to buy groceries for dinner a monster attacked our home. It burned my house to the ground. My Dad, as well as my friend and her mother were burned to death. My Dad saved my life by shielding me from the heat, but it forever changed my Mom. She couldn't take living in the city with all the memories, and so we moved to Dunwitty to get away."

Desmond stood there speechless. Sofia could see the horror in his face and immediately regretted opening up to him, "Don't worry Desmond it was a long time ago and I'm fine now. I just don't want to go ashore, okay?"

He nodded furiously and excused himself, leaving Sofia alone with her memories.

Next they sailed around Corinthia. Sofia thought of Cleo as they passed the gentle rolling hills dotted with structures held up by great pillars carved from marble, they had become good friends over the years. Next was Gallilee, a heavily forested country. She knew none of the royal family there. Sofia was admiring the wooded shoreline when Desmond approached.

"Good morning Princess."

She turned to notice Desmond standing there, "Oh, good morning Desmond."

"Did you see something interesting?"

Turning back toward the shoreline Sofia casually remarked on its beauty. "It's just beautiful today and the forest looks really amazing in the morning."

Desmond started to fidget. He looked internally conflicted. "Well, uh, maybe we should go see what's there?"

Sofia was shocked. Desmond was timid about new things and new places. Stopping unexpectedly in his home kingdom was one thing, but he had never been to Gallilee either. Who knows what lurked in the forest?

"It's okay Desmond, we'll stop somewhere further down the coastline like we planned. Who knows what out there, right?"

She saw him breathe a huge sigh of relief. It was cute to see him push outside his comfort zone for her.

"The next stop is tomorrow in Rudistan."

Sofia stared off into the distance. Greylock…

That night Sofia woke with a shot, springing up in bed. Sweat was dripping from her skin, her breathing was heavy and rapid.

"Another dream."

This time the pitch black was broken by five bursts of light.

"Five o'clock today."

This dream was far worse than the others. She appeared in a cold, dark forest. The landscape was dead, shriveled from lack of water. Again everything moved in slow motion. A girl, perhaps 10 years old with black hair and tan skin was wearing a brown dress that had been extensively torn. She was bleeding to death, lying in the dirt, and was surrounded by 5 wolves. They were closing in on her. They were going to kill her.

Sofia knew no spells that could repel the wolves. Cedric had never taught her fighting spells. He had stubbornly refused to do so. She could hear Cedric's voice in her head, "Why should a princess need fighting spells! That's what knights and royal sorcerers were for."…. So much for that logic Cedric. She knew dozens of healing spells, so she could heal the girl without worry, but how was she ever to fend off the wolves. She could maybe intimidate one wolf, but 5? There was no way. This girl would die unless Sofia came up with a plan.

After breakfast the yacht docked at the port of Rudistan. Sofia needed a sorcerer's help, and there was only one sorcerer in Rudistan she knew.

Sofia walked up to Desmond, who was looking nervously at the little port town. "Hi Desmond, let's go ashore together, okay!" Sofia's newfound positive attitude was all the encouragement Desmond needed, "Uh sure Sofia. Do you want to explore the town?"

"Desmond I was thinking we could maybe stop by the royal palace and visit the king."

Desmond looked a bit stunned, "Okay Sofia. If you'd like. "

Perfect.

They took a carriage through the town and up the winding road to the Royal palace. The landscape was dotted with tall mountains made of rugged stone with a few rough trees clinging to life on their sides.

Along the way Sofia thought about the dream again. She would need to defeat the wolves first, then heal the girl. There had been a large gash on the girl's leg that would need healing first with the 'helachelete' spell. Definitely. It was an advanced healing spell, but Sofia excelled at healing. Then she could cast an overall tissue regeneration spell to heal the cuts and bruises. She had fancied herself a future as a sorceress healer until her world fell apart a couple weeks ago. But what about the wolves… She looked over at Desmond who was having a minor fit at the proximity between the coach and a particularly steep cliff. Sofia hadn't even noticed.

"Desmond, are you okay?"

He looked back at her, pale and nervous. "Oh y-yes Sofia. It's just so far.. down." With that he crouched so only his eyes peered over the side of the carriage, looking back over at the cliff's edge.

He really had no sense of adventure. She needed to distract him, and he was very learned, being the top student in every subject at royal prep. Except sorcery, Sofia had claimed that title long ago.

"Desmond, do you know anything about wolves?"

Desmond looked back at her, still extremely pale and took a deep swallow. "Yes I do Sofia. What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if there is anything wolves are afraid of."

"That is a very random question.." Just then Desmond whipped his head around, fear plastered on his face. "DID YOU SEE WOLVES SOFIA!"

Sofia couldn't help it, she burst out laughing in Desmond's face. "Oh Desmond really! We are in a coach on our way to a palace. I think we'll be fine."

Desmond relaxed a tiny bit, and sunk back into his seat as if embarrassed.

"Sorry Desmond, I was just curious about wolves. Can you tell me about them, please?"

Desmond sighed, "Well they typically avoid humans if they can help it. They aren't particularly fond of smoke or fire either."

Smoke and fire. That was definitely useful. Fire spells could be tricky though, especially in a dry forest. If Sofia wasn't careful she could burn the whole forest down. That would be bad.

"Are they afraid of anything else?"

"They are like most other pack hunters. They will try to pick off prey they think is weak or injured, so they try to avoid other animals that look scary or big to them."

Excellent, except Sofia had no idea how to turn herself into a big scary creature. They rounded another corner and the Royal palace of Rudistan came into view. It truly was a sight to behold. Sofia was glad they came, independent of her excitement at seeing Greylock and her nervousness about the impending wolf fight later that day.

Desmond and Sofia announced their presence to the castle steward and immediately fanfare was lavished on them. King Magnus was always one for pomp and circumstance, and entertaining visiting royals was a particular delight for him.

"Princess Sofia, Prince Desmond, welcome to Rudistan. How do you like my castle, isn't it the most impressive architectural masterpiece you have ever seen."

"Why yes your Majesty" Sofia stated. King Magnus swelled with pride, raising his head and strutting as he showed them through the great hall and into one of his many treasure rooms.

"Your Majesty, I'd like to see your Royal Sorcerer Greylock while we are here. Can you show me to his workshop?" Sofia smiled brightly at King Magnus.

"Why of course my dear, but he doesn't have a workshop."

Sofia frowned, "Then where does he practice spells."

King Magnus roared in laughter. "Young princess _MY _royal Sorcerer has his own manor on the castle grounds."

"Wow King Magnus, that's really… impressive." Sofia had trouble getting the words out. She wanted to flatter him just enough to get unfettered access to Greylock. It seemed to work. King Magnus led them outside to the grounds, and there before them rose a stately manor, similarly themed in architecture to the castle.

King Magnus walked them up to the front door and pounded loudly. "Hello Greylock, you in there?" He bellowed.

A series of loud crashes could be heard inside and the sound of fast moving footsteps was heard approaching the opposite side of the door. The large door flung open and Greylock stood on the other side of the entranceway, breathing heavily. 'Hello Sire, what brings you here today—" Greylock then noticed Sofia and Desmond standing there. "Oh Hello Princess Sofia! I'm so glad to see you and you're… companion. Who are you again?"

Sofia turned to Desmond and smiled, "Hello Greylock, this is Prince Desmond." Sofia needed Greylock's help. Desmond and King Magnus needed to go. "Oh King Magnus, I remember you telling Dad once that you had the most impressive collection of ancient books in your massive library. Would you mind showing Desmond? He loves books."

Desmond looked instantly happy, and King Magnus seemed equally delighted to oblige. King Magnus turned to Desmond, "Well come on lad, I'll show you the most spectacular library you've ever seen."

Desmond turned to Sofia, "Are you coming?"

Sofia shook her head no, "If you don't mind I'd like to stay and chat with Greylock for a bit."

With that, Desmond nodded, then scurried after King Magnus who was strutting away at breakneck speed and talking about all the books he had collected over the years.

Sofia let out a sigh of relief. A sly smile broke out across Greylocks face and he leaned up against the side of the doorjamb. "Well well Princess, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask. I could have come to Enchancia."

What? Sofia looked him straight in the eyes. "Greylock, I need your help. You're the only one who can help me. Please."

His jovial demeanor melted away and concern set in. "Come inside Sofia and tell me what's wrong."

She entered his home and was immediately taken aback by how massive, light and airy it all was. "Wow, this place is amazing Greylock."

He smiled at her, "Why yes I enjoy it lots. Now about this help you need."

Yes that's right, Sofia was running out of time. It was almost 4 o'clock already.

"Greylock, I need to learn how to fight. With magic. Don't tell me that I'm too young, or that I can't manage, or that I'm a princess so I shouldn't ever need to learn those types of spells. I'm telling you that I need to learn a fighting spell, and I need your help to do it."

Greylock just stared at her. "Let me guess, Cedric said no way." Sofia nodded in affirmation. "Well then, I bet it would vex him proper if I taught you a couple." With that the giant smile returned to Greylocks' face, and Sofia couldn't help but smile back.

Greylock showed her some basic fighting stances, and wand flicks.

"No no! You're twisting the wand too much Sofia, it's like all you ever do is healing spells." Greylock chided.

Sofia retorted, "That was what Cedric preferred to teach me."

"I see. Well, instead of that twisting motion you need to snap the wrist upward, got it?" Sofia mimicked his movements exactly. "Yes, that's it! My you're quite good at this. How is old Cedric anyway, I haven't seen or heard from him since the solstice."

Sofia stopped practicing the wand flicks, her head sunk low. "He's been busy. With his new apprentice. She loves him you know."

Greylock practically fell over but managed to grab himself on the nearest table. "You've got to be kidding me Sofia. He's only got eyes for—" He stopped short of whatever he had started to say. "Who wanted to be Cedric's apprentice?"

Sofia paused for far too long, but finally spoke in a quiet voice. "Lily. The Undefeated." She looked up at Greylock and fought back the tears she felt welling up behind her eyes. Greylock looked shocked beyond belief.

"That's not good Sofia, she's not a good person and Cedric is so conflicted." No sooner had Greylock spoken than he flung his hand over his mouth as if to shove the words back inside.

"What do you mean conflicted Greylock?"

"Nevermind Sofia. You need to tell him that she's no good for him. She was impressed by the magic he demonstrated at the summer solstice and probably thinks she can exploit him to get ahead, but you and I both know that's not who Cedric is."

Sofia nodded but couldn't hold back the tears, "I tried" she sobbed, "I tried talking to him about her but he just shut me out and—" Sofia flung her hands up to cover her weeping face.

"Sofia, why are you crying? Did he yell at you?"

"Kind of, but I was yelling at him. I was just so upset, he wouldn't listen to anything I was saying, and it got so out of hand. I said horrible things to him, Greylock, horrible things. And he—"

Greylock pulled out two chairs, directing Sofia to the nearest one."

"What did he do Sofia?"

"He rejected me." Greylock looked confused. Sofia took a deep breath, "He doesn't want me to be his apprentice anymore, he said I should grow up and that I was very young and very royal."

"Sofia, I doubt very much that is what he meant-"

"IT'S TRUE! I'm not good enough for him. Not anymore." And with that Sofia broke down into the same weeping mass she'd been on her bedroom floor over a week ago. Greylock reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Sofia, you are a very talented sorceress. Why, I've never seen someone without formal training do the things you do. You're beautiful, kind and impressive. Cedric knows all this Sofia, and Cedric is easily intimidated."

Greylocks' words were kind and sincere, it eased a little of the raw pain Sofia was trapping deep inside that had so raucously broken forth. Greylock's conciliatory tone slowly vanished and he leaned in to whisper to Sofia. "Why do you need to know fighting spells Sofia? Please tell me you don't plan to challenge Lily."

"No, I don't want to fight her… wait, you can do that?" Sofia turned her head upward to look at Greylock, who looked like a cornered animal.

"Well, it's not a good idea to fight a sorceress, even if it is for the right reasons. So why do you need to fight Sofia?"

Sofia shook her head, "I'm sorry Greylock but I can't tell you everything." He frowned, and she realized she needed to tell him enough to get the spells out of him. She sighed deeply, "there are times when I'm all alone and I need to defend myself. Sometimes I have dreams that come true, and I know that very soon I will be alone and need to fight some wolves. Very soon. So please Greylock, please help me."

That seemed to be enough information, he shot up out of his chair and raced over to a bookcase pushed up against the far wall. Leafing over the spines, his hand finally rested on a large brown book. He pulled it from the shelf and came back to where Sofia was seated.

"Here Sofia. I'll teach you a spell from this book. It will kill the wolves."

"NO! I can't kill them, I don't even know why they were attacking the girl!"

Greylock narrowed his eyes at her. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sofia took another deep breath, "In my dream a girl was lying on the ground, bleeding and there were 5 wolves surrounding her. I need to save the girl but I don't want to kill. Anything."

Greylock seemed to nod in understanding. He opened the book and thumbed through the pages, stopping at one with yellow stains. "Okay then, this one. When you point your wand at the wolf it will create a swirling wind tunnel that will blow them backward 50 feet. It should be enough to discourage any further confrontation, without killing the wolves."

He taught her the spell, and they went outside to practice it. It took a couple tries, but Sofia had it down in under 10 minutes. When she launched the chair backward into the garden hedge he jumped up and down in excitement. "That was amazing Sofia! Such confidence, you are a force to be reckoned with."

"Thanks."

Suddenly the castle clock struck 5. Sofia looked up at Greylock and shouted, "I'll be OKAY!" She watched the horror in his eyes as the twinkling light wrapped around her and she was transported into the pitch-blackness.

Composure. This was it. She needed to save the girl. That girl was counting on her. She raised her wand… 3…2…1….


	8. Jealousy-Chapter 8- The Wolves

**Chapter 8: The Wolves**

3…2…1….

She was in the dry meadow. The girl lay feet from her. The wolves were closing in. Whoosh! She pointed her wand at the closest wolf, sending him plummeting backward. The next two wolves nearest her charged forward. Whoosh! She sent one crashing into a tree trunk in the distance, but the second one was still coming toward her. Instinctively Sofia brought her other arm around to protect her body and… chomp. It bit down on her arm hard. She let out a scream of pain and terror and flung her wand around toward the creatures face. She jabbed the wand straight into the wolf'sface, scrapping it's nose and poking straight into it's eye, which caused it to let go and squeal in pain. She dropped to her knees but still managed to point the wand at the attacker and whoosh! She sent it flying into the distance. Sofia straightened up a bit to see the remaining 2 wolves nearing the injured girl. She cradled her injured arm toward her body and pointed her wand directly at the remaining wolves. Whoosh! She managed to hit both of them with the same blast. They tumbled over each other into the distance. Sofia crawled toward the girl, who was lying face down in the dirt. A couple of the wolves had regained their footing in the distance. They were howling. She sent another blast toward them. It missed the mark, digging a hole into the earth about 5 feet in front of where the wolves stood, but it was enough to scare them off. Sofia turned her attention to the wounded girl. She bent low over the girls leg and 'helachelete', pure white light emitted from Sofia's wand, wrapping the girls injured leg in a glow of swirling energy. The wound began to close. Sofia cast another general healing spell, and the abrasions covering the girls' body healed. The young maiden opened her eyes, and raised her head up to look at Sofia.

Sofia was bleeding badly, but she needed to get this girl out of here, "There's no time, I've dispatched the wolves but you must get to safety. Go now. Please." She watched the girl nod and Sofia was once again wrapped in the twinkling white lights.

"SOFIA!" Greylock was on her in less than a second, he grabbed her arm and flung a healing spell at her. "SOFIA, SOFIA say something, SOFIA!"

"Thank you.. Greylock. I was able... to save her." Sofia relied in halted voice. Greylocks' spell hadn't been enough to stop the bleeding.

"By Merlin girl cast a healing spell if you're able!"

Greylock pulled Sofia's hand that clasped her wand to the wound, and Sofia spoke the enchantment, 'helachelete'. Greylock watched as the white light swirled around them, healing Sofia's wound. After a couple of minutes the wound was completely closed. Greylock slowly let go of her.

"Merlin's beard Sofia, you weren't kidding. You really fought off a wolf pack. Where on earth did you disappear to? I can't believe Cedric taught you how to teleport."

"Cedric didn't teach me Greylock." She looked up into his eyes. "I was chosen. It's my burden. It'll be okay though. I know I'll be fine."

Greylock smiled down at her. "Does Cedric know?"

Sofia looked away. "No. I tried to tell him, but he stopped talking to me." Her eyes shot back up. "You have to swear, swear to me you won't tell anyone. Not my family, not anyone."

Greylock looked confused, "What about Cedric? you said you were going to tell him anyway."

"Please Greylock, this is my burden. I don't have a choice, I have to do this. If I hadn't lost track of time.."

His expression saddened, "You wouldn't have told me either, would you have Sofia?"

"No."

Greylock just sighed and stood up. "Well, you're going to need to practice defending yourself if this stuff keeps happening. I'll teach you."

Sofia was touched, but she couldn't stay. "That is very sweet, but I promised Desmond I would travel with him, and I can't face Cedric yet. It's too close to Enchancia…I need to keep going... it's too close."

Greylock shrugged, "I'm at least sending you off with some spell books. You can practice on you trip, yes?"

Sofia jumped up and hugged the sorcerer with force. He stammered back a bit, then hugged her in return. "I can see why Cedric likes this so much." Sofia's eyes shot open and she looked up at Greylock.

"What was that?"

"Oh, never mind. Let's get you those books."

After a large dinner and very entertaining magic show from Greylock, Sofia and Desmond departed the palace and made there way back to the yacht. As they parted for the evening Sofia turned to Desmond, "Thank you Desmond. Today was wonderful."

He broke out grinning ear to ear, "Yea. Thanks Sofia."

That evening Sofia began to pour over the magical texts Greylock had given her. She was never going to be unprepared again.

After a few more days the weather began to grow cold, a sure sign they were nearing by Friezenburg. During lunch Desmond's mother informed everyone that a tea party was scheduled with the royal family of Friezenburg. It had apparently been planned before the trip started, and they would go shopping in town beforehand. Sofia felt her stomach turn and grasped her throat as if somehow that could help keep her lunch down. Hildegard would be there. The last time she spoke to Hildegard was at the garden party before she stormed off to confront Cedric. There would be questions, so many questions. Why had she just run off? Why did she care what happened to Cedric? Sofia didn't want to answer questions and make her humiliation known. Hildegard was infamous for spreading gossip, it was usually true but still. She couldn't risk it. Sofia suddenly realized Desmond was staring at her with a look of concern.

"Sofia, are you okay? You look kinda… blue."

Perfect! Sofia could be sick and just avoid the whole thing.

"Oh Desmond, you're right. I don't feel okay. I think I'll go lay down." She reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and smiled at him. He had just solved another of her problems. A huge smile streaked across his face, but he quickly tamped down on it as his parents were watching, "Do feel better Princess."

The Queen looked somewhat concerned, "Do get some rest dear, and if you're feeling up for it later I find that a brisk walk in the evening air can help clear the mind."

Nodding in aggreance Sofia abruptly left lunch and went back to her chambers, posting a "Do not disturb" sign upon the outside of the door.

Sofia tried to convince herself it wasn't really a lie, and that she did feel awful, but not for the reasons Desmond assumed. It had been almost 3 weeks and she was still raw from her encounter with Cedric... Cedric... did he miss her? Probably not, she had said some horrible things to him, and he had Lily. Lily may not be the most amazing person, but everyone has both good and evil within them. She had never spoken to Lily about her intentions toward Cedric, so maybe she actually did like him. Imagining Cedric alone with Lily in his tower, casting spells together, laughing and snacking and… It was too much to bear. Sofia had run away from Enchancia but she couldn't seem to run away from her own mind.

Sofia sat in her room until everyone left for Friezenburg. She was reading a set of particularly interesting spells involving blocking another's magic. Restlessness took over and she decided to go visit Minimus down in the stable. She brought him a couple carrots, which he happily munched. Minimus was curious why Sofia wasn't out with the other royals though. "Sofia, aren't you going to go visit your friend Hildegard? I think she lives around here right."

Sofia giggled, there was a bit of carrot stuck to his mouth. "Oh Minimus, yes she lives here but I don't want to relive any unpleasant memories right now."

"Well, how about some pleasant memories, we could relive those instead."

That jumpstarted Sofia's brain. "You're right Minimus, we are in Friezenburg after all! Let's go!"

"Wait, where are we going? I thought we could talk about fun times while you fed me more carrots."

"Oh Minimus I'll feed you more carrots once we get there."

Sofia grabbed some extra carrots and made sure her wand was securely in her pocket before flying off into the dusk with her trusty companion. They flew over the frigid scenery until Sofia spotted the tiny village where Cedric and her had spent the night after collecting the aurora borealis light. She had Minimus land in front of the inn. "Oooh Sofia it's so cold here. Let's go."

"In a minute Minimus. Here, eat these carrots. I need to spend some time with happy thoughts, even if it's only a minute or two."

She walked up to the window and looked inside. The fireplace was still there, embers glowing in the night. She smiled contentedly, and pressed her forehead into the pane of glass. It was a perfect memory. Waking up to her sorcerer drooling on his pillow. He'd protected her the night before, and slept there all night to make sure she was safe.

Coming back to reality, Sofia noticed that Minimus was becoming very agitated. "Sofia, something's wrong with this place. I feel very nervous. We should leave, we should leave now!"

Suddenly, Sofia heard a wicked scream in the distance. There was a creature coming toward the village. Some people stepped outside to see what was going on, and their faces turned to horror as they watched the creature running toward the village. More people began screaming and running in the opposite direction.

"Sofia, SOFIA we need to leave!" Minimus was shrieking stomping back and forth. She ran over to him and boarded her horse. They took off and circled above the village. There were two beasts, heading straight for the village. The creatures were black as soot, with a fire inside that escaped from small cracks, illuminating their faces. Great wings extended from their backs and their limbs were curved with great talons extending from their termini. These were evil beasts, and there was no one to help the villagers fleeing for their lives.

"We have to help those people, DOWN MINIMUS!" She yanked his reigns hard, forcing him to descend.

"No Sofia, we have to flee!" She jumped down to the ground, "You go! I'm not abandoning these people!"

She ran toward the beasts, wand drawn. "Stay back! Don't hurt these people!"


	9. Jealousy-Chapter 9- A New Purpose

**Chapter 9: A New Purpose**

"Stay back! Don't hurt these people!"

The creatures continued to charge. Sofia stopped running, planted her feet, chanted one of the spells from Greylocks' book and pointed her wand at the nearest of the winged beasts. Fire spit from her wand and shot the beast straight into the chest. The flames wrapped the creature in a crimson light, and an explosion rose from where the beast had stood. The second beast was deterred, turning on its heels and running back to wherever it came from. The smoke cleared, and where the beast once stood there remained a small white tree without leaves. Perhaps she had turned the beast into a tree.

The villagers stopped panicking, and looked at her with awe. The old innkeeper walked up to her, "Oh it be you miss. I remember ye, Sofia were it? Ye saved us all."

Sofia turned to the old man, "What was that thing?"

"It be a hinderbeast. They've been comin 'down yonder mountain. Our village be the only one left. Only the bravest fight the hinderbeast." He turned to the crowd of villagers that had gathered around Sofia, "Here stands _Sofia the Fearless_, bravest of all ye witches!" The villagers erupted in applause and cheers.

Sofia had a cosmic moment. The Amulet had been preparing her for this. Her destiny. She had always stood up for the downtrodden and marginalized, and the amulet had forced her to take the magic into her own hands. She would become a great sorceress, and protect those who needed her help. That's what those princesses she had saved must have thought of her, and that's the kind of princess she wanted to be. Minimus landed by her side. Sofia turned to the villagers and waved, eliciting a second round of thankful celebration. She mounted Minimus and whispered to her steed, "Thanks for coming back friend. I'm sorry it was so dangerous." He whinnied and they took off toward the Friezenburg capital city.

It had been weeks since Sofia felt joy. Pure, unadulterated euphoria at defeating the monster and saving the village. This was amazing! She was shaking with excitement the entire ride back. They landed on the yacht's deck unnoticed and Sofia quietly returned Minimus to the stable. Just then, she heard a commotion out on the dock below. Desmond and his family must have returned. Still elated from the night's triumph she ran out of the stables and across the deck to confirm their arrival. Desmond was exiting the carriage parked below. Sofia bounded down the ramp to the dock and up to her friend, "Hi Desmond I'm so glad you're back!" She said it with so much enthusiasm that it caught his entire family by surprise. She'd forgotten that she was supposed to be sick in bed. "Oh and I feel so much better now." Turning toward Desmond's mother she smiled brightly. "You were right your Majesty, some time in the night air was exactly what I needed!" Desmond's entire family let out a sigh of relief.

Unnoticed by Sofia, a second carriage pulled up to the dock. On the front seat sat 3 figures, the coachman, a buxom young woman, and a thin man.

Desmond reached down into his pocket. "So then, I guess you don't need this potion I got for you?" Sofia looked down to see him pull a small vial out of his pants. Poor Desmond, he had been genuinely worried about her, enough to make the time to find a sorcerer who would concoct a wellness potion. She was touched, and still elated by the night's activities, so without thinking she reached up and flung her arms around Desmond's neck, pecking him on the cheek. The force of it knocked him backward a step, but he quickly recovered and swung his arms around to hold the small of her back.

The thin man from the second carriage turned away in sadness and self-loathing.

Sofia regretted it instantly. Kissing Desmond's cheek was nothing like kissing Cedric's had been. There were no butterflies in her stomach, no aching need to repeat the act. Nothing. She let her arms retreat and thankfully he released her as well. He extended the potion bottle out toward her and she took it from his hands. "Thank you Desmond. I'm sorry I made you worry." He smiled down at her. Sofia wanted this awkward moment to end, 'So Desmond, did anything interesting happen at Dinner?"

Desmond furrowed his brow for an instant in thought, then shot back a response, "Oh, you're brother has a new girlfriend!"

Sofia wanted to respond, but then a commotion came from the second carriage. Its riders were disembarking. None other than Miranda emerged, followed by Amber, James, and Roland. Miranda ran up and flung her arms around her precious daughter.

"Oh Sofia! I'm so glad to see you're okay!"

"Mom? What are you doing here? Everyone?"

Amber responded, "We knew you were all going to meet Hildy's family tonight so we came to have dinner with you."

Miranda interjected, "But then we heard how you were unwell and we were so worried that- oh never mind, you're okay and that's what matters."

Sofia looked out at her family. Sure they were royals, but they were the best family anyone could ask for. "I'm so sorry everyone, but I'm perfectly fine now. Really. I'll be just fine." Smiles broke out on all their faces. Desmond walked up next to Sofia and stood uncomfortably close to her, a gigantic smile crossing his face. James grimaced.

Desmond's father walked over toward where Roland stood. "Don't worry your Majesties, Sofia will be perfectly fine with Desmond. We will return her safe and sound in two months time." Desmond's father then shot Roland a knowing smile, which Sofia's dad returned, and the two men shook hands as friends would. Sofia said proper goodbye's to her family this time. She hugged each of them and exchanged parting wishes. Roland handed her a stack of parchment.

"Sofia, this is enchanted parchment. When you sign your name at the bottom it will be magically delivered to the castle throne room. I want you to write to us so we know everything is okay."

Sofia took the stack of paper out of his hands, "I will Dad."

James grabbed her in one of his famous bear hugs and whispered to her, "Please be careful Sof—If he get's handsy with you he'll have to answer to me."

The brotherly protective streak was strong in James. "Aw, thanks James. But don't worry, I'm not interested letting Desmond get 'handsy' with me." James smiled and let go of her.

Sofia followed Desmond and his family back up the ramp to the waiting yacht. She turned back to her family and waved while yelling her parting words, "Don't worry everyone! I'll be fine and I love you all!"

They all smiled and waved back to her. Sofia then noticed there were more riders than usual in the front of the second carriage, but their faces were huddled away from sight. "Must be Hildegards' servants" and she turned to step onto the deck of the yacht and off into a magical adventure.

That night when Sofia returned to her room she turned out her pockets, putting her wand on the nightstand and the potion vial next to it. Sofia then had a curious thought. What potion _was_ it? Desmond had no idea what affliction Sofia had, so how could a sorcerer brew him a cure? The only way to find out was to inspect the potion. She opened the stopper and wafted the fumes toward her nose, just as Cedric had ingrained into her for years. Its scent immediately identified it as the cure for her anaphylactic allergic reaction to riddleroot. Realization dawned, she had turned green at lunch, grabbing her throat, and left abruptly. However she would have been dead by now if she'd really had an allergic emergency. Maybe that's why her Mom had been so worried... Sofia looked up at the night sky through her window. Cedric had spent months perfecting the potion to prevent any further near death experiences. How had Desmond found some in Friezenburg? Her parents must have gotten it from Cedric and brought it with them... Smell is a powerful memory trigger, and Sofia's mind wandered back to that day three years ago…

...

_The day of the Wizard convention had finally come. It rotated location every year and this was the first time since she had began lessons with Cedric it had come to Enchancia. Anticipation had been building for what seemed like months. It was all Sofia could talk about, much to Cedric's annoyance. Sofia insisted they invite Goodwin and Winifred, because what wizard wouldn't want to go to a sorcery gathering? It was a perfect afternoon. New spells were on display, sorcerers were mingling and laughing, and there was a bevy of exotic magical delights to eat. Cedric had seemed a bit nervous, probably because Sofia wasn't a true apprentice in the magical communities eyes, but Goodwin's name held sway and no one questioned them. Goodwin and Cedric had gotten into an argument about the applicability of lacewing flies in thundercloud spells when Winifred paused by a cart with strange fish rotating on a spit, squealing in delight._

"_Oh come Sofia you must try these. It's herring marinated in riddleroot."_

_Sofia looked toward Cedric, who was still arguing with his father. She tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. "What's riddleroot Mr. Cedric?"_

_Cedric looked down at her annoyed, "Oh it's an herb from the island of Berhn. It doesn't grow around here." His attention shot straight back to Goodwin and they resumed their heated discussion._

_Sofia stood there looking at the strange fish as Winifred bought four skewers. She handed one to each of their party, having to force the fish into the men's hands. Cedric's arms were now engaged for dramatic effect. "But FATHER I'm telling you that wombeast eyelashes make for a much stronger thunderclap."_

_Goodwin retorted, "Now Cedric I KNOW that lacewing is much better at managing the precipitation. That is the most important part.."_

"_It's a THUNDERcloud…"_

_On and on they went in circles. Sofia inspected the fish in her hands. It sure looked tasty. She bit off a big chunk, and it tasted really good! She went for the second bite but started to feel funny. Her lips started to tingle. Then her tongue. Sofia piped up, "Winifred, is it supposed to tingle?"_

_Winifred mumbled while chewing on some fish, "Hmm, what was that dear." They had all started to walk again, Cedric and Goodwin still at it. Sofia started to feel unwell. She tried to lick her lips, but the tingling sensation only got worse. She tried swallowing and found that it was starting to become painful. She tugged on Cedric's sleeve again. "Mr. Cedric, I don't think I like this fish." He didn't turn, "Sofia I'm busy, don't eat it then."_

_She tried swallowing again but it became increasingly hard to do. They had kept on walking for some distance with Sofia falling back a bit. around another corner and past a flotation display. She jogged up to Cedric and tugged at his sleeve again, annoying him greatly. He simply shook her off his arm. Sofia began to feel lightheaded. It was becoming hard to breathe. She started forcing the air through her throat. It was only getting worse and worse. She began instinctually clutching at her throat as if to force it open. Panic set in. She lunged forward and grabbed Cedric with all her might, banging into him and knocking him forward into Goodwin. Cedric spun around with anger plastered on his face. "WHAT IS IT—" His anger turned to horror as he saw Sofia gasping for breath. "Sofia, SOFIA what's wrong? Are you choking? SOFIA!"_

_Goodwin and Winifred snapped to attention as well. Sofia collapsed to her knees, clutching at her throat. She could barely squeak words out. "FISH… TINGLE... PAIN…AIR…" That was it. She couldn't suck the air in anymore. She felt like those fish rotating on that spigot back at the cart. She was trying to breathe with all her might but nothing was happening. Cedric grabbed her arms holding her upright, terror on his face as he kneeled in front of her. Sofia stared into his eyes, watching the panic on his face. She reached up one hand in desperation toward him but ended up clawing at his jaw. Cedric, her Cedric. The image of his face began to loose focus and she felt her body going limp._

_She awoke the next morning, her throat in excruciating pain. She was back home in the castle, and in her bed no less staring up at the ceiling. She looked over and Cedric was sitting beside her bed with his head resting on the covers. He was asleep. She looked around and no one else was in the room. She tried to swallow but there was a horrible sharp pain. Involuntary muscle spasms all over her body resulted from it. Cedric flung his head up, "SOFIA! Merlin's mushrooms you're awake!". He stuck his arms between the blankets and her body, wrapping her in an embrace while pressing the side of his head up against hers. She tried to speak but couldn't. It only resulted in more pain, causing her to convulse again. Cedric released her, "Don't move, don't move okay. You're going to be okay now, we've got to fix your throat." Cedric flicked his wand but nothing happened. He sat there stroking her hair and face for a minute until Goodwin walked through the doors. Goodwin cast a series of spells and Sofia felt the pain in her throat diminish. She reached up to touch it but Cedric grabbed her hand. "No Princess, not yet. It's not yet healed."_

_Goodwin finally lowered his wand. "There, it's healed. Try and speak Sofia."_

"_What happened?"_

_Cedric and Goodwin let loose a sigh of relief. "You had an allergic reaction to the fish we ate. It was probably the riddleroot. I had to perform an emergency spell or you would have suffocated." Sofia looked at Cedric, who was disheveled with blood shot eyes. She must have been in real danger. Goodwin continued, "Now dear. You mustn't eat riddleroot again, understood. I've taught Cedric how to perform the spell just in case but it's not something that can be done often. The damage would be permanent. I'll send for your family in a minute."_

_Goodwin wished her well and left. Cedric stayed there, stroking Sofia's hand. She looked over to her sorcerer, he was clearly still upset. "Mr. Cedric I'm so sorry I ruined the conventio—" Cedric had flung his arms around her again, cutting off her sentence. He was rubbing his hands through her hair and along her back furiously. "Oh Sofia, Sofia. It's all my fault. I wasn't paying attention and you could have.. you could have… Oh Sofia." He squeezed her tighter._

"_It's okay now Mr. Cedric. I'm fine. Honestly."_

_He pulled away and looked back at her, "It's not fine Sofia. I'm not going to rest until it's fine." She didn't know what he'd meant by that, but she soon found out. He spent the next three months researching and concocting potions until he finally hit upon the brew that would stop the allergic reaction. From that day forth he carried it with them wherever they went, fondly referring to it as 'her elixir'._

_..._

Sofia reached up and touched her throat. Only the faintest scar remained from the entire incident. A tinge of sadness struck Sofia. How she missed Cedric. Thinking back, Cedric had lingered in her room much longer than was necessary. She remembered smelling his robe as he hugged her, faint scents of parchment, herbs and flowers. She'd loved him for years before then, ever since he had saved her life from a demonic dog many years ago. Sofia shook the thoughts from her head. It didn't matter anymore. Cedric had chosen to extract her from his life, she needed to move on. She wanted to throw away the potion, it reminded her of Cedric, of every time she'd stayed by his side throughout the night brewing some critical potion, every adventure they'd shared fighting off ner'do-wells who had tried to take her amulet, all the laughs, every feeling. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Sofia put the potion back onto the nightstand and flopped onto her bed. She thought back to the villagers this evening.

'_Sofia the Fearless_'. If they only knew how fear and sadness consumed her.


	10. Jealousy-Chapter 10- The Dragon King

**Chapter 10: The Dragon King**

The yacht sailed away from the mainland from that point onward, turning east toward the Dark Continent beyond. Most royalty Sofia knew had never been to the continent on the other side of the world. It was very far. Far enough that no students from the far continent came to Royal prep. The only person Sofia knew that had actually travelled there was Princess Zoey, who had conveyed a general positive impression of the place. If one stayed toward the sea and avoided the center it was a fairly safe place to visit. The shortest, safest ocean crossing was a narrow strip of water between the swirling vortex in the middle of the ocean and the northern kingdom of Duvall. No one travelled to Duvall, the royalty never mingled with the rest of the kingdoms and there were rumors of dark mages running wild through the provinces. However there were several islands along the safe passage. Sofia worked on Desmond hard to convince him to stop and explore these little marvels. Each one had it's own ecosystem. One was tropical, the next reminded her of the icy tundra in Friezenburg. She was able to spend a couple hours on these marvelous little islands, dragging Desmond along. At first he went along with it, but as the days continued on he began to refuse venturing out of sight from the yacht. She had made no further romantic gestures toward him, realizing that he still harbored feeling for her and it was unkind to keep leading him on. When he refused she would simply tell him to keep it to himself and take off into the wilderness, assuring him that Minimus would keep her safe. It was a perfect opportunity to practice some of the fighting spells she was learning without fear of injury and explanation to the boat or it's occupants. He was nervous the first time she went off, but she came back fast and as the occurrences continued he gradually accepted it.

Her magical skills continued to improve, exponentially faster than while she was at home in the castle. Cedric had taught her one or two spells a week, most of their time together had been social. Now, she was in full magical training mode. Memorizing spells by night and practicing casting during the shore leave, she was learning about a dozen spells a day, thanks to Greylocks' spell books.

One day they came across an rather peculiar island. It was shrouded in mist, but above the fog rising cliffs were visible. Desmond's parents were discussing this island with worry on their faces. Sofia stood on the deck of the yacht, staring at this foggy mystery when her amulet began to radiate purple light. It was a sign of unknown significance, one she shouldn't ignore. Sofia walked up to Desmond, "Hey there, what _is_ this interesting place?"

Desmond turned to her, "I don't know. It's not on any of the maps. The navigator thinks we may have drifted a bit off course."

"Whoa, and uncharted island, that is so AH-mazing, Desmond we HAVE to go there!"

"No we don't Sofia. Who knows what manner of horrible beast lurks on an uncharted island." Sofia knew Desmond really didn't have a taste for adventure, but still thought she should ask. Something was nagging at Sofia, it had been nagging at her ever since they were in Enchancia together at Amber's garden party.

"Desmond, can I ask you something?"

He looked down at her and then shrugged, "Sure."

"Desmond, why did you and your parent's decide to go on a world tour? You really hate to travel and explore, and have so many fears."

Desmond's face grew sad. He sunk his head low, "I wanted to impress you."

Sofia was a bit stunned. "What?"

"I knew you loved to travel and explore and I thought that if I did those things you would think I was interesting and… maybe you'd like me."

Sofia felt so bad for the poor guy. "Desmond you are who you are. Trying to change yourself to impress someone isn't the answer. You Desmond are kind, loyal, and smart. You don't like to travel and you are shy, but that's a part of what makes you unique."

He looked at her, but his expression was still sad. "I understand. We aren't really that compatible, are we."

She gave him a shrug, "I think you are a fantastic friend, but I didn't feel romantic things when I kissed your cheek in Friezenburg. It felt like kissing my sister."

She saw him pout, but he didn't break down crying. "I know you don't love me like that. I had a little hope there for a while, but it's not going happen is it."

"Sorry Desmond. I don't think so, but you are a dear friend to me and it would hurt me so much if we stopped being friends. I hope you are okay with us still being friends."

She could see that he was hurting, but she needed to distract him. "You know what, Desmond. I'm not really supposed to say this… but Princess Penelope has a big crush on you."

He looked up at her, stunned. "P-princess Penelope?"

It was true. After Desmond had told everyone at Royal Prep two years ago about his crush on Sofia, Penelope had become distraught. Amber had confirmed the rumors later.

"Yep, she's got it bad for you Desmond. You know, she really likes your studious nature. Her favorite activity is writing, and her entire family is into literature."

A half-smile streaked across Desmond's face. "Penelope…"

Sofia knew her job here was done. "When we get back you should go see her, friend."

Desmond nodded contentedly. Sofia shrugged her shoulders and walked off. Desmond called after her, "Where are you going Sofia."

"Oh, back to my room."

Sofia did indeed go back to her room, if only to change into something more appropriate for riding a flying horse out toward an uncharted island. She grabbed her wand and the current spell book and headed down to where Minimus was napping in the stables.

"Come on Minimus, let's go!"

"Reaally Sofia can't we just stay here on the nice safe boat? I don't like mist."

"Nope."

She flew away on Minimus, using the fog to shroud her in secrecy. They circled a bit trying to find a clear place to land, but the cloud cover was extremely thick. Sofia decided to just go for it.

"Here we go!"

They went crashing through some trees and landed in a pile of flowers. Sofia peered up to see what looked like an old forest, very damp and overgrown. There were hills surrounding them, even though they were probably a mile above the ocean. Sofia looked back to check on Minimus, who had a few twigs in his mane but was otherwise no worse for the wear. She explored a bit, then set about practicing some more spells. It was going well, but then Minimus shot his head up and looked around worried.

"What is it Minimus?"

"I heard something Sofia."

"What?"

"There's growling, I think, maybe a little like hissing, far off over there." He shook his hoof in the direction of a large stone wall covered in vegetation. The noises got louder and Sofia could hear them too, the strange hissing sound was now accompanied by a muffled whimper.

She turned to Minimus, "It almost sounds like something is… crying…" Sofia began to walk in the direction of the noises. Minimus walked straight into her path, "Uh we should probably go away from the horrible noises, not toward them okay?"

"Oh Minimus, someone may need my help. I'm going to go see what's going on. You stay here and I'll call for you if I need help okay." With that she took off running toward the noises. Minimus ran after her but she passed through some tangled brambles quickly. Her small frame made it through without effort, but the bulky horse was unable to pass through and whinnied wildly after her as the princess sped off into the wilderness.

She continued running toward the noises, which were growing louder with each footfall. Suddenly the grasses leapt up and wrapped themselves around her ankles. Without thinking she drew her wand and repelled the offending weeds. She continued onward around the side of the stone wall. She ran straight into a thick haze that grabbed at her throat trying to force her to the ground. Quickly she thought about a spell in Greylocks book. It would fill the caster with energy, enabling the completion of some rather energy-intense spells. She pointed her wand toward her body and chanted the incantation with the last air she processed, gathering enough energy to continue running through the fog. Once cleared, Sofia shook her head and continued onward toward the noises. They were much louder now, something was growling and the other creature was making the strange hissing noise. At least one of them was also whimpering as if injured. Sofia ran headlong into a wall made of solid obsidian that seemed to emerge out of nowhere. The noises were immediately on the other side of this barrier. She stopped for a moment to think, "I've got to break the barrier. I've got to break this barrier! Oh why can't I think of a spell!" She balled her fists and pounded the obsidian wall in frustration. An image began to appear in the polished black stone. It coalesced into Cedric, standing there outside his workshop door. Instantly Sofia was back in that moment, they were shouting at each other and she had just told him that she loved him. This time she noticed not only the anger on his face, but there was pain. So much pain in his eyes. He was sweating too. How could she not notice these things before. Sofia had spent the last month reliving this moment, over and over. It had tortured her very soul, stolen her sleep, it had consumed her entirely. She summoned a powerful counter spell to try and break it, with no effect.

"Why! Why are you here, why now!" Sofia pounded her fists on the barrier, to little effect.

"Why! Why on this strange island are you here, like this! Why can't you leave me alone! Why can't I just get past you!"

That was the answer. The barrier wasn't only in front of her, it was also in her heart and mind.

Sofia relaxed her hands and closed her eyes. She had to make peace with what had happened, and free the barriers inside herself. Here he was, at least a reflection of him, in the very moment she couldn't seem to work past. If she could do it all over again, what would she say? What would she tell him? She opened her eyes, the reflection of Cedric in the stone seemed as real to her as when she had originally stood upon his foyer.

"I really did love you Cedric. If that means I have to learn to live with the knowledge that you love someone else then I will try to learn. Someday I will be strong, someday I will be okay."

" I love you and I want to put your happiness first. Maybe then, someday, you can forgive me too and we can be the best of friends again, and maybe I can move on from you." If Desmond could do it, so could Sofia. Someday.

Shouting, Sofia pleaded with the barrier. "Please wall, I want to help whoever is in danger. I want to move past this and heal whoever is hurt, whoever it is over there that needs me! PLEASE!"

The image of Cedric faded away, and the obsidian wall began to disappear. Sofia ran past this hurdle and upward until reaching the top of the cliff a short distance away. There before her was a giant silver dragon. Each scale was easily the size of her head. It had gleaming blue eyes and long talons. It's powerful limbs were streaked in red blood, and there were numerous gashes alongside it's chest and neck. Strewn below it were the remains of several hinderbeasts and another type of horrid creature, one with red oozing flesh. The carcasses resembled a bear without fur whose head was flattened. Long fangs extended outward from their mouths and there were fins running alongside each of their limbs and down their backs. A hinderbeast and two of these red creatures were still alive and locked in a bitter struggle with the dragon. Sofia knew the hinderbeasts were evil. That was enough information for now. She took aim at the hinderbeast and chanted Greylock's spell, igniting the creature in the ball of fire. It turned into a white tree much as the one in Friezenburg did. This startled the two red demons and halted their attack briefly. The dragon exploited this distraction and swung its massive head around, grabbing the nearest one by the throat and ripping it's head from it's body. The second red creature swung around to attack but the dragon flung the head of the dead demon at it, turned and drove its spiked tail through the beasts' chest.

The battle was over, but the dragon was badly wounded. Sofia ran up to the dragon flopping and crying out in agony. 'Please hold still, I can help you!"

In its distress the dragon spun around and smacked Sofia with its tail. It sent her flying backward several feet, cutting open her arm. Sofia collected herself and rose up. She would just have to try the healing spells from here. She chanted the most powerful healing spell she could think of, it actually uses a piece of the caster's soul to heal the broken recipient. Powerful waves of pale yellow light began to swirl around her. The dragon turned to look at Sofia, and she directed the healing energy toward back toward it. The dragon was wrapped in the ephemeral glow, causing the life threatening gashes on its chest and neck to close. The spell also calmed the dragon, which stopped it's thrashing and stood staring at her with deep, penetrating eyes near the edge of the cliff.

Sofia lowered her wand and looked toward the dragon to see if it was safe to approach now. It appeared calm, and so Sofia cautiously approached the magnificent beast. "Hello Mr. Dragon. I'm Sofia. I'd like to finish healing you, if that's okay. You can tell me how you're feeling and I'll understand. I can talk to animals."

No sooner had she said that than the dragon reared up and began to shed waves of silver magical energy. They descended downward and swept along the ground past where Sofia stood. From the center of the energy emerged the figure of a man clothed in a tattered white tunic and long pants. He was perhaps 30, maybe a bit older, with silver hair and rugged features. Handsome to be sure, he was athletically built and much taller than Sofia. He still retained the deep penetrating blue eyes, which never wavered from Sofia.

Sofia couldn't hide her astonishment, "You're a man?"

He didn't respond, he simply kept staring at her. It was getting to be a bit unnerving. Sofia began to walk closer to the man and upon reaching him reached out and held up his arm, which still had minor cuts and abrasions. Sofia decided to start up a conversation, after all whenever a doctor was tending her they always talked about random nonsense to distract the patient.

"So like I said my name's Sofia. What your name?" and with that she put her wand to his arm and began healing the minor wounds.

He simply stared at her. She sighed and continued, "I'm from Enchancia. Have you ever been there?" Still no response. "I'm on a trip traveling the world with a friend and his family. Does your family live around here?" Sofia looked up at the man to see he had moved his face noticeable closer to hers. Mere inches separated his eyes from her forehead.

"No."

His voice was deep and commanding. Sofia let the arm drop and went to work on the cuts to his face. "Well then, why were you up here battling hinderbeasts and… whatever those red things are?"

He started to stare at her again, but she wasn't having it. "I know you can talk now, so you might as well respond."

The deep penetrating stare abated. "You're mind is confused."

Huh? of course Sofia was confused, so many questions and this guy refused to talk. "Of course I'm confused. Are you a dragon or a man and why were you up here all alone fighting a horde of hinderbeasts and red oozing monsters?"

She looked up at his face and noticed a smile had broken out across his lips.

"They are Schreackenwolves, and I am both man and dragon. I am whatever I choose to be." Finally. Maybe he was warming up to her after all. He continued, "I had a vision many weeks ago of this place, and so I came to wait for the prophecy to fulfill itself."

Wow, this guy was all kinds of interesting. He came here _knowing_ that those things were going to try and kill him. Sofia moved on to some cuts on his legs. "DID your vision come true? Was fighting the hinderbeasts and red creatures part of it?"

"Yes. However there remains a missing piece."

That was a bit too cryptic for Sofia. Was she part of this 'vision' too? His gaze was still transfixed on her face. Sofia looked up and examined him. All but one cut was healed. She reached for his other arm, but he moved quick as lightning and grabbed her wrist. "Hey there, please let go. You've still got one cut on your arm."

He stared straight back at her, "As do you."

That's right, her arm was bleeding a bit still. It had seemed inconsequential to the life threatening injuries the dragon, well now this man, had endured. Sofia looked down at her arm, it would be fine with a bit of magical mending. The man was still holding her wrist, but brought his other hand to rest along her shoulder.

"You are a healer of men and a wielder of magic?"

Sofia didn't quite know how to respond gracefully to that statement. She wasn't technically a sorceress, but she knew a fair amount of healing spells. The desire to help mattered the most anyway, right?

"I guess so."

Sofia felt the man's grip tighten on her shoulder and her wrist. He pivoted his stance a bit toward the cliff, "You have ascended the mountain and conquered the challenges. You were chosen."

Sofia didn't like where this was going. The way he was staring at her, like he was looking straight into her soul, it was exhilarating and frightening all at once. He moved his body so the cut on her arm touched the abrasion to his.

That was too far outside Sofia's comfort zone. "Wait-!"

She couldn't finish her sentence, he had wrapped his arm around her, lifting her a few inches off the ground. He proceeded to launch both of them off the side of the cliff, shouting as they descended down the rock face.

"FINALLY!"


	11. Jealousy-Chapter 11- The Barriers

**Chapter 11: The Barriers**

"FINALLY!"

He clung to her as they fell down the side of the mountain and into a pool of liquid below. Sofia struggled to get free but suddenly she felt a strange warm sensation wrap around her body. Involuntarily the tension of moments before melted away. It was magic, pure magic. She felt it flow around her and penetrate her body, reaching for her soul. The heavens above blended with the world around and her body became part of some strange celestial energy. Light and color and feeling all mixed into one. As fast as it had begun it was all yanked away, as the man pulled her up to the surface. Sofia finally breached and gasped for air. The man pulled her to shore and lifted her onto the grass alongside this pool they had fallen into. He was soaking, as was she, but he wore a smile of utter contentment.

"What were you thinking! You launched me off a cliff! We could have died!"

He smiled, and then began to laugh. It was sweet and calm. Sofia took an instant liking to the sound of it. He stopped laughing and spoke, "This is the sacred pool of the celestial heavens. It is not water that flows here but the great cosmic energy of the universe. Only those who are chosen may enter this forest and bathe within this pool."

Sofia was royally confused. "I just wanted to help you."

He smiled and reached over toward her, stroking her cheek, "That is the point. You were fearless in your need to help others. Now my vision is complete." He stared into her eyes again, "I am blessed, for you are beautiful."

Sofia blushed and retreated. This is not what she needed right now. She had told Desmond not an hour ago she wasn't interested. No more suitors for the day.

"That's very sweet of you but I don't even know your name." Sofia stood up and started looking for a trail that would lead her back to Minimus. "So it's been real nice to meet you but I'm afraid I've got to be going. It's been a bit of a crazy afternoon and we should quit while we're ahead."

The man looked puzzled, but he stood up as well. "So be it. I will escort you."

Sofia turned toward him, "No really, that's quite alright. I'll be just fine."

He took a couple steps toward her and stopped inside Sofia's personal bubble "I owe you my life."

Sofia relented, "Fine, you can come with me to locate Minimus."

He guided her along a trail until they found her poor purple horse, still stuck among the brambles. The man walked over to the animal and waved his hand along the bush, causing the sticky ends to release from Minimus's mane. Sofia then noticed he didn't have a wand in his hand.

"WAIT! How did you DO that? You don't have a wand!"

He looked back at her with a gigantic sinister-looking smile, "Of course not. The magic is within me, as it is now within you." Sofia felt her eyebrows furrow. What did he mean 'the magic is within me'. That was bonkers, no one can do magic without a wand. Well, she certainly couldn't. However... there _was_ Queen Elsa of Arrendale.. she had magic within her, so maybe it was possible...

The man looked at her intensely again, "I am known as Eret the Divine, however I was given the name Samuel by my mother. Address me by my birth name."

Sofia looked back at this enigma of a person. "Okay Samuel, It was a pleasure meeting you but now I have to get going." She mounted Minimus and turned to wave goodbye to this odd sorcerer, but instead he turned back into the silver dragon, although now he was much smaller, about the size Crackle had been when they'd first met, but with sleek refinement instead of Crackle's cuteness.

He turned toward her, "You were traveling. I will travel with you. I will teach you to harness the magic within, my Nihmzahe."

How she was going to explain to Desmond and his family that she was now the owner of a magical pet dragon escaped her, but this Samuel wasn't easily deterred. Sofia thought back to the hinderbeast bodies on top of the cliff. If she just left him here he could be attacked again.

"Alright I'll think of something, let's go."

It was surprisingly easy to conceal the dragon from Desmond's family. He shrunk to a diminutive 6 inches and was able to fit inside her pocket easily. No one had noticed her absence from the yacht that afternoon, and Sofia had prepared an oat and hay blend as a special treat for Minimus to ease his mood after what happened earlier. Exhausted, she turned in early that night. Her dragon had followed her into Sofia's room and was stubbornly refusing to leave. She stuffed him in a drawer to change into her nightgown in private, which thoroughly displeased him.

"I do not belong in cages Sofia." He huffed a bit of smoke, which, in his tiny size resembled a thin grey wisp of steam rising from a teacup.

"Well, you shouldn't be watching me dress either." He ignored her protestations, and planted his tiny frame squarely on the end of her bed. Sofia glanced over toward him, "You're not going to go away, are you?"

He snorted a tiny bit of fire at her. "Never, my Nihmzahe."

She was too tired to argue. That healing spell she performed earlier and plummeting toward death had taken the energy straight out of her. She reluctantly crawled into bed and drew the covers over her aching body.

"Goodnight Samuel."

"Goodnight Sofia, my Nihmzahe."

Sofia began too drift off to sleep, "Samuel… why do you call me that weird name?"

He walked up the covers toward her pillow, "What name?"

She yawned and closed her eyes, "Nimza-something."

He responded, but she didn't hear him. She had already drifted off to sleep.

...

Sofia woke up the next morning and yawned heavily. She opened her eyes and saw a mass of silver hair not two inches from her face. At first she thought it was Clover and reached over to stroke the bunny. When her hand touched the silver hair she immediately realized this was not her beloved rabbit. She let out a loud yelp and pushed Samuel's head away from her, rolling him off the bed. He landed with a loud 'thud' and grabbed his sides.

"UNPLEASANT!" emanated from the wooden floor below.

"What are you doing in my bed!"

He sat up and looked at her with those deep blue eyes. "My presence was known to you."

That was true, technically. But Samuel in dragon form seemed more acceptable than waking up to a man in her bed, even if he was handsome.

"Sorry Sam, but you need to respect my boundaries."

That seemed to placate him, for the time being.

"I've got to go have breakfast with Desmond, but I'll bring you back something to eat. So please just stay here and don't get into trouble, okay?"

He nodded in affirmation and laid back down, shutting his eyes. Sofia got up and pondered this strange guy that had inserted himself into her life. She muttered, "Do all sorcerers sleep all morning? Lazy…"

Sofia dressed and went down to the dining hall, greeting Desmond and his family warmly. Desmond seemed to have accepted her decision about their relationship status and had returned to his normal behavior, the blush he had worn for the last several weeks gone from his cheeks. Sofia was relieved that their breakfast was delightfully pleasant, as conversation turned to the next stops on their journey. They would visit a land known as Boreul first, where wild buffalo roamed vast open plains. Next they would visit Katal, a bustling metropolis with a lively arts district. Lastly, they would explore Avalor.

This caught Sofia's attention, "Avalor is a _REAL_ place?"

Desmond and his father laughed loudly, and his Mother responded, "Yes dear, Avalor is a mystical land. It is ruled by a powerful mage, but she is benevolent and travel there should be perfectly safe."

So they were heading to Avalor, the land her amulet came from. Sofia snuck a variety of foods back to her room. To her surprise Samuel greeted her in dragon form, approximately human size this time. She presented the food offerings to him and waited for him to finish before beginning.

"Samuel, I think we need to talk."

He said nothing and simply stared at her, then began to wander around the room, raking his tail along the side of the bed.

"Who are you, besides a sorcerer-dragon guy?"

He smiled and did a barrel roll on the floor. "You wish to know the artificial constructs society has placed on me to familiarize and quantify my existence?"

This guy, so cryptic. "I guess so?"

"I have already told you, I am known as Eret but _you_ may call me Samuel." She frowned at him. He knew that wasn't what she meant. He stared directly into her eyes again. Unnerving. "Say what you mean Sofia. Your questions will reveal the way in which you define yourself."

She got a big indignant at him. "What country are you from?"

He leaned back and flapped his wings a bit, "I am of Duvall."

That explained a lot. That place was weird and full of sorcery.

"Why are you following me?"

He stopped scratching at the now cleaned plate of food and hopped over to perch on her armrest. "Our blood was shared and we bathed in the sacred celestial pool. I am bound to you."

Sofia was shocked, "What do you mean by bound to me? You don't even know me. You may think you owe me your life, but I'm not really like that."

He turned to her and locks his eyes onto hers again. He began to move toward her and the silver waves of energy shed from his dragon form returning him to human shape. "I have seen into your soul. My vision wasn't wrong. Nothing else is important."

Sofia shook her head, in part to disagree but more truthfully to break his stare, "You don't know who my family is, what country I'm from, my rank in society, my history. You don't know any of that."

He moved his face entirely too close to hers, "Those things are not truly important, even if you hold them in high regard. They are prisons of society that are built to confine you." With that he transformed back into dragon shape and flew over to the window. "Let's explore, shall we?"

This guy. So weird.

It took a couple more days to reach Boreul. Sofia split her time between reading spell books in the lounge with Desmond and flying off on Minimus with Samuel in tow. Samuel was an exceptionally skilled sorcerer, if somewhat cryptic. He seemed to know exactly what Sofia was doing wrong when a spell failed, and she became grateful for his tutelage. Days and nights passed more easily than they had at the beginning of this voyage, but Sofia still felt acute hurt whenever her mind wandered back to Enchancia and Cedric's tower. She came to a sad realization one afternoon while floating over the ocean with Minimus and Samuel. As she looked down at the sparkling blue water she saw echoes of a moment three years ago when she had cried on Cedric's lap and he had hugged her for comfort. She had practiced nonstop for a month for the official flying derby race team of Enchancia, but had failed to make the cut. She'd held it together watching the two men who won be anointed as members of Enchancia team but upon arriving home had run straight up to Cedric's tower. He had been seated near a potion and was reading over the ingredients list when she flung the door open.

...

"_Merlin's mushrooms Sofia! I've been working on this potion for days and you nearly toppled it over!"_

_He stopped when he saw her tear stained face, a look of worry had passed over him and he began to stand up. Sofia didn't wait, though, and ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck and knocking them both back into his chair. She sobbed into his shoulder while he reached up to pat her head._

'_Didn't make the team, is that all?"_

_She choked back some tears, "Is that all? Cedric I tried so hard." The sobs began again._

_He reached his arms around her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "So... my Mummy always says that if something goes wrong it's just an opportunity for something else to go right."_

_Sofia pulled her face off his shoulder so she could respond. "So, something else better might come along?"_

_Cedric fidgeted a bit, but still hugged her close, "Why yes. I suppose I am."_

_Sofia relaxed a bit and rested her head on his chest. He lowered his chin down and rested his head on the top of hers._

"_Like what Mr. Cedric?"_

_He paused. "Well, you could use some work on your wand technique." It made her chuckle._

"_Oh Mr. Cedric…."_

...

Oh Cedric. Distracting herself just didn't seem to be working. Tears began to well in Sofia's eyes, which was noticed by both her traveling companions. Samuel circled closer to Sofia, rubbing against her arm. It was a comforting gesture. When they returned to the yacht Samuel seemed concerned, a stark contrast from his usually arrogant demeanor. He wrapped his dragon body around the deck railing and raised his head level toward Sofia's.

He hissed compassionately in Sofia's ear. "Did your lover die Nihmzahe, one named Cedric?"

Sofia's felt like her face was on fire. "NO! No, He was my sorcery teacher in Enchancia. But he got busy and didn't have time to teach me anymore." Wait a minute... "How did you know his name was Cedric? I didn't say it, did I?" Sofia searched through their time together, and she'd never mentioned Cedric by name. This was weird, too weird.

Samuel's eyes narrowed, but he never broke the intense examination of her expressions. "Then your tears are unnecessary." All compassion was gone from his voice, and in its place agitation grew. He flew off toward her chambers, leaving Sofia alone on the yacht's deck.

They didn't speak that night, however Samuel didn't generally speak unless prompted. He seemed to prefer silence and staring, but given the awkwardness of earlier Sofia wasn't sure if something was bothering him or if it was just his nature. She decided to end this evening early and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Samuel."

He didn't respond and remained on the opposite side of the room in dragon form, snorting small wisps of smoke. She closed her eyes to drop off to sleep and noticed her pillow move slightly. He had shrunk down and curled up next to her head. This guy, he was really going to stick around, even when he was mad at her. Maybe she could drop him off in Boreul, away from the hinderbeasts.

That night another dream came to Sofia. She was surrounded by blackness, and then one light burst flashed before her. She watched the blackness fade and saw a dark room with a dirty stone floor, but then the dream went blank and Sofia was shaken awake. Samuel was above her in human form, grasping her arms. When he saw her eyes open he let go.

Sofia screamed, "NO! I HAVE TO FINISH THE DREAM!"


	12. Jealousy-Chapter 12- Survival

**Chapter 12: Survival**

"NO! I HAVE TO FINISH THE DREAM!""

Her violent reaction startled Samuel. "Sofia you were in danger."

She turned toward him, "I have to finish the dream!" and flung her head down on the pillow. Sleep didn't come, no matter how hard she pressed her eyes together. Samuel touched her cheek with his hand, prompting Sofia to once again open her eyes. She rose up a bit and became upset. "No NO NO!" She tossed her pillow across the room.

Samuel looked at her, and then the pillow. He smacked his hand down on the bed hard, bringing Sofia back to reality, and stared straight into her eyes.

"Explain."

"YOU explain. Why did you wake me up Samuel? The dreams are really, REALLY important."

He was still staring at her, but his eyes narrowed again. He drew in a long breath, purposefully inserting a delay.

"Explain the magic."

So he knew that she had a magical dream, somehow. She hesitated, not wanting to share information about her magical amulet with this guy. She barely knew anything about him, and he was clearly a powerful sorcerer. He could try to take her amulet if so inclined, Cedric and Sofia had fought off plenty of baddies over the years who has attempted just that, and she would probably not be able to stop him alone. Cedric had always protected her amulet from dark mages in the past, but he was thousands of miles away. However, Samuel did know she practiced magic, so maybe it wasn't too weird for a sorceress to be having magical dreams. Samuel had even said that _HE_ had a vision that led him to the strange island she found him on.

"Sometimes I have dreams that show me the future." She looked up at him shyly, but he seemed extremely interested in her response without a trace of doubting her words. She continued, "The dreams let me know what is going to happen the next day. It starts with bursts of light. The number corresponds to the time the event will take place. Then I see everything that will happen in slow motion."

He dropped his head ever so slightly. "It is a gift."

Sofia had never thought of the dreams that way, but knowing what would happen ahead of time truly was a gift. She would have never survived the wolf attack without warning. It could also be a curse, as the situations kept getting worse. The last point was the most terrifying. What would she have to face? There would be no preparation this time.

"Yes it is. I know that it will happen at 1 o'clock tomorrow, but I woke up before I saw what was happening." She turned her body around in the bed. "Now what will I do?" She started to panic. Samuel grabbed her arms again to hold her steady.  
"I will be with you."

It was sweet but not helpful. Sofia would be transported to some far away dark room with no idea what was to come.

"You can't help me okay." He reared back as she said it.

"Why." His eyed narrowed again. She couldn't tell him the whole truth. It could be disastrous. He was still holding her arms and when she didn't respond he shoved her down onto the bed with force. Her head hit the mattress and her hair flung wildly around. She looked up at him in shock, and maybe a little fear escaped too, as he immediately retracted his hands.

"Why."

She took deep breath, "It won't happen here on the boat. I'm going to be… transported.. to where it's going to happen. No one has ever been taken along with me." He looked at her with extreme concern as she continued, "Last time I had to fight off a pack of wolves. It seems to get worse each time. I'm…" She hesitated again. The pause lasted a minute, but Samuel didn't speak. He simply hovered over her on the bed waiting for her to finish. There was no getting away from this guy. He wouldn't trip over his words, he wouldn't let her wiggle out of the question. It was unnerving.

She felt her body shrink back a bit.

"I'm scared."

His arms relaxed, dropping his body weight down onto her gently. "I will be there. The blood will lead me to you. Now sleep Nihmzahe."

He rolled over and closed his eyes. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it anymore. It wasn't exactly comforting, but Sofia couldn't argue. She may very well have to fight for her life tomorrow, and she'd need all the strength she could get.

The next day Sofia had an early lunch with Desmond's family and tried to make pleasant conversation. Apparently they were planning on reaching the shores of Boreul by the the late afternoon. Sofia feigned excitement about touring the vast plains, while secretly hoping she wasn't killed before that. She returned to her room and grasped her wand, re-reading several powerful fighting and healing spells. Samuel stayed by her side in dragon form, and shrunk down to the size of her hand as 1 o'clock approached. He landed on her shoulder and wrapped his tail around her arm.

"I will be with you, Nihmzahe."

Sofia closed her eyes, gripped her wand tight and the clock struck one. She felt the twinkling magic surround her and was wrapped in the pitch-black darkness once again. She reached up, but Samuel was no longer on her shoulder. She assumed he wouldn't be able to come, he wasn't a princess, but she had hoped against all hope that he would be able to. Anything is better than to be alone and afraid.

The room appeared in Sofia's focus. It was dark and the stone floor was streaked with soot. She looked up to see a young woman, probably 15 years old but the same physical size as Sofia, chained to a wall. She was emaciated, dirty, and her clothes were tattered. Sofia raised up her wand to cast a freezing spell that should shatter the chains and took a step forward. The step probably saved Sofia's life, as a searing hot blast exploded just behind her. She spun around with her wand still raised and caught site of a demonic looking witch, whose long black hair was flowing wildly. She wore a crown and exquisite clothing, but her skin looked withered as if she'd lived a hard life. Sofia blasted the woman with the air repulsion spell. It had knocked the wolves backward 50 feet, and had a similar effect on the witch, as she was knocked backward into the wall. This witch recovered quickly, though, and returned a blast that sailed just above Sofia's head. The wall behind her exploded, sending bricks outward. Sofia caught a brief glimpse of the outside, which revealed the rooftops of a castle. They were inside a prison tower in a castle, somewhere. Sofia ducked down and launched the freezing spell directly at the woman, which struck her wand and arm, freezing part of the witch's body to the wall. Sofia ran over to the girl chained to the wall and froze the chains, which shattered. The girl looked up at her and Sofia smiled, but then they heard a 'pop' come from the opposite side of the dungeon. The witch had managed to melt the ice enough to free her wand and was rising to her feet.

She then began to cackle, "Do you think you can defeat ME little girl. I have won a hundred battles with witches far more powerful than you."

Sofia narrowed her eyes, spread her feet into a fighters stance in between the witch and the girl and raised up her wand toward the woman. "Leave this girl alone!"

The girl stood up tall and called out to the witch, "You killed mother, but NEVER will you be Queen!"

The witch let out a fierce cackle, "We shall see. You are no longer useful to me Elena." Fire proceeded to spit from the witches wand, and it took the form of a giant serpent. Sofia didn't know a spell to defeat a giant fire-serpent, so she spun around, grabbed the girl's hand and jumped out the hole in the tower. As they fell she cast a floating spell that stopped their rapid descent. They drifted down to a rooftop that lay along the side of a courtyard below the tower. Sofia turned to the girl, "RUN!" The girl nodded and took off like a shot across the tile shingles.

Sofia spun around to see the witch barreling out of the hole in the tower after them with the giant fire-serpent in tow. The witch was enraged, and directed the fire serpent to attack Sofia. It lunged toward her and Sofia used her wand to rip the rooftop in front of her upward, forming a barrier between her and the snake. It was just a delay tactic, she needed a spell to stop the snake, or put out its fire. THAT'S IT! She needed to put out the flames. Sofia looked around frantically and saw a pond in the courtyard below. It would have to do. The witch had slammed the rooftop back down and the snake was charging straight toward Sofia.

She pointed her wand at the pond and "Hoverati maximalis!" water shot up from the courtyard and slammed down onto the snake. The snake hissed and screamed as it was extinguished into nothingness.

The witch screamed in anger, "YOU ARE FINISHED!" and a black energy emanated from her wand, wrapping the haggard woman in its evil. Her form shifted, growing larger and a great horned beast covered in brown scales at least two stories tall emerged where she had once stood. It oozed a horrid green liquid as it moved that seared the ground, probably an acid. Simply touching this thing would kill Sofia.

Sofia balked at the sheer enormity of the beast that stood before her. She pointed her wand at it, launching the most ferocious spell she'd learned from Greylock's books. The spell should open a small vortex at the point the spell made contact with the beast, sending the creature off to another dimension. But Sofia's foot slipped on the broken rooftop below her and misfired the spell too far to the right side. The creature dodged the blast easily and it instead the spell slammed into the tower behind her, causing a large portion of it to disappear. The creature reached down and smashed the rooftop with its claws, sending the point where Sofia was standing upward and launching her through the air. She landed with a large thud and rolled to about 20 feet behind where she had once stood. Cut and bleeding, she tried to stand and fight but was unable to move the leg that had absorbed the falls impact. Sofia had a horrible realization. Her leg was broken and she no longer held her wand. The creature began to lurch towards her as she looked around frantically for her weapon. She had lost her grasp of it mid-flight, and it now rested in between Sofia and the beast several body lengths away. There was no way she could reach it in time. This was it. She closed her eyes, her head hit the rooftop, and she thought of snuggling next to Cedric, that morning in Friezenburg which seemed so long ago.

Her daydream was broken by a blood-curdling scream. Was she the one screaming? Was she dying? Is this what it felt like to die? Sofia opened her eyes and saw a magnificent silver dragon with its claws dug deep into the head of the great brown beast. With one swift motion the dragon twisted and ripped off the head of the animal. It was Samuel. Somehow he had come to save her. Blood streaked across the rooftop, and the beast's body faded away, revealing the beheaded corpse of the witch. Sofia tried desperately to crawl back to where her wand lay but she couldn't reach it in time. She was once again wrapped in the twinkling light and disappeared back to the yacht.

Sofia was broken, bleeding badly, and needed her wand. It had taken Samuel a while to reach her, but he had come. However, time meant nothing to the Amulet. Sofia could have been transported into the future, decades even. There was no way to know if Samuel would return before Sofia bled to death. Sofia managed to look up into the mirror and couldn't believe the state she was in. She'd been through a sorcerer's war. Literally. There was an end table next to her, and Sofia remembered the enchanted parchment that her father had given her was inside. She managed to retrieve some and a pen that had fallen on the floor at some point. If she was going to die here, she needed to say goodbye.

I love you guys.  
Mom and Dad, Amber and James.  
I'm so sorry.  
I did magic behind their backs.  
Please don't blame Desmond.

She shoved the paper away, unable to bring herself to sign it and admit death. She grabbed the next piece of parchment. She had to apologize to Cedric, even if she couldn't deliver the message in person.

I love you Cedric.  
All my fault.  
I shouldn't have run  
couldn't face you  
I was wrong  
Please forgive me  
Cedric

The pain became unbearable and she couldn't continue. Blood streaked the parchments along the floor. She felt wet, and looked down to see a pool of blood forming below her. Reality sank in, and she tried to call for help from someone, anyone, but she was too weak and her voice faltered. Her eyesight became blurry, but she fought as hard as she could.

Not like this.

Not alone in some far away land, where her family would have no idea what had happened.

Not like this. To leave things unresolved with Cedric. He was her best friend. Her heart ached for him. She should have listened to Princess Anna. She should have never left Cedric's side, she would have told him about the dreams and that the Amulet was responsible. He would have figured out why this was happening, and he would have known how to fix it. He would have saved her, if she hadn't run away.

Everything faded to black.


	13. Jealousy-Chapter 13- The Magic Within

**Chapter 13: The Magic Within**

Everything faded to black.

Sofia felt a warmness deep inside her, and spots of light began to appear within the space she now existed in. She was rudely thrust back into reality. Opening her eyes, she saw Samuel in human form kneeling over her, his face singed, probably from the acid of the witch's beastly form. His arm was also actively bleeding from a deep and precise gash. On the floor magical symbols glowed red. Upon seeing her awaken he stopped chanting and fell back into a seated position near her head. She tried to move her leg but a sharp pang rang through her body. The leg was still injured, if not still broken. She looked up at him.

"I'm… alive."

He nodded, and turned his head toward her. "You are alive. I used our blood to save you."

"Thank you Sam."

She actually saw him smile. He hadn't done so since the afternoon she had first met him.

"My leg hurts, I think it's broken. Did you … did you find my wand?"

He reached down and retrieved her wand from his pocket.

"Oh thank Merlin, you saved it!" She looked up at him, "and you saved me."

She took the wand from his hand and chanted several powerful healing spells. The remaining dull aches in her leg subsided and the wounds closed. She turned and healed the wounds on Samuel's face, then focused her attentions on his arm. It _was_ oddly deep and clean unlike something garnered in battle. It was almost as if a knife had inflicted it.

"Samuel, did you… did you do this to yourself?"

He stared at her for a long while but finally responded, "Yes."

"Why would you DO that! How could you knowingly hurt yourself!" Sofia felt the anger rise inside her. He simply looked at her, as he always did, with the penetrating stare.

"I told you. I used our blood to save you."

This magic he wielded, the more he used it, the darker it seemed. Now he was casting spells using blood. Sofia thought only dark mages did spells like that. Maybe it was common practice in Duvall, though. She really didn't know much about what went on there.

She then set to cleaning the blood all over the floor with a couple harmless incantations. Looking up, she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her clothes still looked like she had been through a war zone. They were dirty, torn and smattered with blood. Sofia couldn't help but think about it, she had cheated death today, with a large dose of help from Samuel. She started to chuckle, which turned into laughter. She finally lost it and flopped onto the bed, hugging her sides as she convulsed. She noticed Samuel was staring at her, perplexed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just relieved. I thought for sure I was going to die. All the little problems just seem so silly right now."

He smiled at her again. Sofia demanded he turn around so she could change dresses without observation, to which he acquiesced. When she finished changing Sofia turned around to see Samuel standing there, facing away from her, crushing a piece of parchment in his hand.

The letters she had written. Probably the one to Cedric. Sofia took a deep breath. This man had just saved her life so yelling at him probably wasn't a great idea. "Samuel, I'm done changing. You can turn around now."

He didn't turn. Instead, he opened his palm and the ball of parchment lifted into the air, hovering a few inches above his hand. His expression changed and the parchment ignited, burning to a cinder. It frightened Sofia, and her body tensed up. Just then there was a knock at the door, "Sofia! It's Desmond. Come up on deck, we can see Boreul in the distance!"

"O—Okay Desmond I'll be up shortly. I've just got to freshen up a bit, okay?"

"Okay see you soon Princess."

Sofia waited for Desmond's footsteps to disappear down the hallway. She slowly walked over to where Samuel stood.

"Samuel, are you okay?"

He didn't turn toward her or stare into her eyes as he so often did before. Instead, she had to catch a sideways glance at his face. There was rage in his eyes. But also confusion, and a little hurt as well. He looked like one ball of tension.

"That name is not for you."

"What are you talking about Samuel?"

He spun around, facing her. "Eret. You shall call me Eret, as all the rest do, and you shall OBEY." He approached Sofia, grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her close, "And you shall remember me for all your days. You are MY Nihmzahe." He shoved her backward and she fell onto her bed. Startled, she rose up but it was no use, he had turned into the dragon and flown off.

Sofia sighed. That could have gone better...

...

...

Boreul was a beautiful country. She toured the countryside with Desmond and his parents. They had made several stops in local villages, eaten rare delicacies and danced in village parties. It reminded Sofia of the light frivolity she had lived for so many years as a Princess. No worries or cares, no one's life hung in the balance. It was simple and fun. Samuel, or Eret as he now wanted to be called, had disappeared. No longer was he curled up alongside her pillow as she slept. There was no dragon to conceal as she roamed through the halls of Desmond's yacht. The way he had left, so suddenly and with such anger. Sofia couldn't help but feel a little guilty. The more she thought about it, the stranger he seemed. He had multiple names, rarely said anything unless prompted to do so, and seemed to have rage boiling beneath the surface. He had even decapitated a dark mage right before her eyes. True, the mage would have killed her, but still he did it without hesitation, as if killing another person was not a moral dilemma but simply a necessary step to complete a task. Even the way she had met him was beyond strange. All those magical tasks, and the way he kept going on about 'our blood'. He had blood, she had blood, but it wasn't really shared. He hadn't explained the whole 'magic within you' thing either. Too many mysteries. She was probably better off without him around, considering she still knew very little about him. He did save her life though.

Maybe that was it! She had saved his life on that island, and now he had returned the favor. Perhaps that was it, he had repaid his debt and now their connection was over. Sofia felt a little relieved, but also saddened. It was nice to have someone around where she could be pretty open and honest about… almost everything. There was one thing still bothering Sofia though. It was this 'Nihmzahe' business. It could be a pet name, but something about it, the way he said it, used it, gnawed at Sofia's mind. As if it had a special, or sacred, meaning. They had left Boreul and were sailing toward Katal when Sofia thought to ask Desmond about it.

"Desmond, I have a rather strange question for you?"

"Oh okay. What is it Sofia?"

"Do you know what the word 'Nihmzahe' means?"

"Uh, no I don't. I've never heard it before. Where did you hear it?"

Sofia wasn't about to tell Desmond that a shape-shifting and potentially evil sorcerer from Duvall had been essentially living with her for a couple weeks on their journey.

"I uh, heard a sorcerer say the word before and I was wondering what it meant."

"I don't know Sofia. It could be a spell, or a special keyword to something. You should probably ask a sorcerer though." That Desmond, so very smart.

"You're right Desmond, I'll try to remember to do that the next time I see one."

They continued sailing along the Boreul coastline and Sofia decided it was time to start studying her spell books again. She snuck off one afternoon on Minimus to practice in secret and came upon a tiny meadow miles from the nearest town. Perfect. They landed and Minimus whinnied at delight to find a nice patch of daisies ripe for consumption. As her horse happily munched Sofia tried to get a particular spell to work correctly. She had read about a counter spell in one of Greylocks books that could manipulate the shapes of inanimate objects. This would have been extremely useful against the evil witch from last week, so it seemed worth practicing. She simply couldn't get the wand to do what she intended though. She enchanted a large rock into a gigantic log pretty easily, but the counter spell to return it to rock form simply wasn't working. Sofia looked on fornlorn as the log just laid there, mocking her. She huffed and sat down on another rock nearby.

"Turnips."

Sofia heard a rustling and turned to see the bushes nearest her move ever so slightly. She stood up and walked over toward them. Perhaps there was a small bird stuck in the brambles. "Hello there little one, can I help you get out of that mean old bush?" She smiled and slowly extended her hand, but then heard Minimus let out a shriek of terror, "SOFIA!"

Sofia jolted up and ran toward Minimus. Next to him stood a monster made of mud the size of a small tree. Sofia tried the repulsion spell but nothing happened, the mud monster was anchored to the ground so it wouldn't just blow away. It reached down and took a swipe at Minimus, who ran over and hid behind Sofia to escape this new terror. Sofia planted her feet and tried again, chanting the counter spell she was attempting. Again it failed. The mud monster slid closer to her, and Sofia could see that two more were rising out of the mud. This meadow wasn't so perfect after all. Suddenly Sofia felt arms reach around her and a body press up against her back. One of the arms reached out and grabbed her wand from her hand and flung it into the clearing. She tried to turn and confront whatever had a hold of her, but before she could their head was pressed against her own.

"Use the magic within you Nihmzahe."

It was Samuel. "Sam—"

"USE THE MAGIC"

She struggled to get free, but he was much stronger than she was. The mud monsters continued their approach, moaning and swinging their great tree branch like arms.

He screamed into her ear, "CLOSE YOUR EYES AND REACH FOR THE MAGIC INSIDE! DO IT NOW!"


	14. Chapter 14- Brushes with Democracy

**Chapter 14: Brushes with Democracy**

"CLOSE YOUR EYES AND REACH FOR THE MAGIC INSIDE! DO IT NOW!"

Sofia let her eyes close and felt something deep and warm inside her. She let it rise up.

"PUSH IT OUT. USE THE MAGIC!" Sofia let out a huge breath and willed the warmness to escape out of her. She opened her eyes and the mud monsters were gone. All that remained were several piles of dirt on the ground.

He let her go, and she staggered away from him. "Samuel, what happened?"

His eyes were narrow, his lips pursed, "ERET."

Sofia turned toward her terrified horse a few steps away, "Minimus, what happened?"

The poor horse stood there looking at her. "Sofia you, I don't really know what just happened but a blinding yellow light just shot out of you in all directions. The mud monsters just dried up and fell apart."

Had she just used magic. Without a wand. Sofia's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. She turned to Eret, who was standing confidently in the corner. A devious grin plastered on his face.

"Did I use magic without my wand? How did that happen?" Nobody answered Sofia. She stepped toward the sorcerer. "How is this possible?" He still looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Please answer me, Eret."

His eyes rolled backwards in his head a bit and the lids closed. He stomped over to where she stood and knocked her to the ground. Hovering above her, he pinned one of her legs down with his own to hold her in place. Sofia looked up at him. There was so much anger in his face, obscuring his eyes from view. His hands held her shoulders down.

"You finally used the magic within."

This had been a set-up.

"YOU made those mud monsters, didn't you Eret!"

He smiled wide and his teeth shone through. "YES."

Sofia yelled, 'MINIMUS! Get us out of here!"

Her horse started to charge but the sorcerer was too fast. A wave of silver energy shot from where Sofia and Eret were laying over the ground and into the dirt below Minimus, sticking his hooves to the ground. He struggled a bit but couldn't move.

"I'm sorry Sofia, I'm stuck!"

Sofia was so confused, "But why Samuel.. I mean Eret, WHY?"

Her question caused him to clench his fists, sending shock waves of pain through her shoulders.

"ERET, Please let go! This hurts!"

He shifted his weight and relaxed his hands, but didn't let her go. "You're mine Nihmzahe. You must let that other thing go. I will never let go. You came to me in the vision. You wield my magic now." His words were clear and confident, if horrifying.

"Eret, you're not making sense. You NEVER make sense. Just tell me what this Nihmzahe business is all about already!"

His scowl faded and a look of confusion spread over his face. "I already told you. Nihmzahe means 'immortal beloved'. You and I are bound together by the blood we shared and the celestial pool we bathed in. Why must I always repeat myself to you Nihmzahe, do you not care enough to listen to my words."

Sofia's mouth gaped open. There had to be some sort of misunderstanding going on here, and a big one at that. It sounded like Samuel, scratch that ERET thought they were some odd sorcerer equivalent of married.

Eret bent down, his lips approaching her mouth, and was staring at her again as if he was trying to will her into submission. She struggled against it but he held her there, her body pressed into the dirt below.

Sofia then realized the position she was in left her no room for escape. She was trapped and at his mercy, her wand had been flung several feet away. Words were her only weapon.

"Eret, if you want me to trust you, you have to treat me with kindness and respect me. If you do what I think you're trying to do right now, I will never trust you again."

He froze.

"Please let me sit up, and TALK to me Eret. You're always so guarded with your words and forever avoiding my questions. If you want me to… think about you differently… I need to get to know you better."

He slowly removed his hands and Sofia sat upright. Minimus whinnied, "Sofia this guy is BAD news, we need to get out of here!"

Sofia wanted to leave and never see him again, but he would just continue following her, and maybe next time she wouldn't be able to get away so easily.

"Eret, I don't understand what you mean with all this blood mixing and celestial pool stuff. I'm not from Duvall and I never went to sorcery school so I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

He looked genuinely confused. "But you are a sorceress Sofia. Only a sorceress could pass the barriers I set up and join me on the mountaintop."

"I'm sorry Eret, but I'm not really a sorceress. I thought I was training to be one, and I want to be one, but I'm not. I'm the Princess of Enchancia."

He looked at her, as if lost in thought. "Royal has no bearing on your sorcery."

"Yes it does Eret. Sorcerer's and Royals don't mix. At least not in Enchancia."

Sofia had finally said something Eret seemed to understand. His entire demeanor changed back to the congenial if brusque sorcerer she had first met.

"Okay, you want to talk so we'll talk. I am known as Eret to my enemies and those who obey me." He looked at her a bit sad. "My mother is the only one who calls me by my birth name."

Sofia took it in. He was finally communicating with her, and that was something. He had offered her access into his personal space and she hadn't even known.

Sofia took a deep breath, "I didn't realize that you have enemies call you Eret. If it's okay with you, I'd like to call you Samuel."

He dropped his head down, "You are not my enemy. You are my Nihmzahe. You should be mine and not another's. I wanted you to… obey… me."

He must have been referring to the letter she had written Cedric. So, he was supremely jealous of Sofia's feelings for the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia. Samuel knew the sorcerer's name was Cedric, that he had been her teacher, and that he resided in Enchancia. There was only one Cedric of Enchancia, it would be easy for Eret to find him if things got ugly. Considering how violent Samuel could become, she decided then and there she should probably explain the situation so Samuel didn't go off and kill Cedric in a fit of jealous rage. There had been too many misunderstandings on Sofia's watch over the last couple months.

"You don't need to be jealous of Cedric. I told him that I loved him when I left Enchancia, and he rejected my feelings. He doesn't want me, and I've been struggling to come to terms with that ever since."

Samuel seemed genuinely happy at that piece of information. He reached over and with one arm pulled Sofia into a tight hug. Sofia stopped his celebration short. "Just because I'm not involved with someone doesn't mean I'm just going to go along with whatever you've got planned for me. I barely know you and friendship is important to me. You've done some things over the last couple of weeks that have been pretty terrifying, and I'm not sure if you're really the sweet caring 'Samuel' who saved my life or the terrifying 'Eret' who murdered the evil witch."

He let out a sigh, "Perhaps I am both and more. I told you I dislike artificial constructs of society. Good, Bad, Light, Dark. They are all the same magic. King, Sorcerer, commoner, they are all man."

He had a point, but so did Sofia. "It's not the magic that's bad Samuel, it's the intention. If you intend to kill things that is BAD. I'm not okay with killing. But I believe in second chances, so if you promise to be good and kind I will try my best to get to know you better."

Samuel stood up and pulled Sofia to her feet.

"Anything for you my Nihmzahe."

Over the next couple days Sofia underwent several intense magical lessons with Samuel. He taught her many counter spells for horrible curses, deflection spells, and finally some attacks. Sofia refused to learn the ones that would result in death of an opponent, but there were many other options. He also taught her how to focus the magic within.

...

...

The port city of Katal was a bustling metropolis. The city was built around a large bay. Beautiful white houses with red roofs were stacked against one another up the rolling hills that rose from the water's edge. The afternoon was filled with music and laughter. The Royal party was escorted through the town to meet the leaders of this city, who ran the place from a tall spiraling building directly at the back of the bay. Seven people, four women and three men shared the governance of this vibrant place. Sofia was intrigued. Back home one leader, either a King or Queen who invariably inherited the job from their parents, ruled every kingdom. A great celebration was held, complete with feasting, music and dancing. Sofia found one of the younger women who sat on the ruling council alone sipping wine a distance from there the music was playing.

"Hello Ma'am, my name is Sofia."

The woman looked up and smiled at her, "Hello. My name is Mira."

"Hi Mira. May I join you for a bit?"

"Sure. Tell me Sofia, what is your kingdom like?"

Sofia was puzzled, but it was a reasonable question. "My kingdom is like… well it's not really MY kingdom. My Dad is the King. Everybody loves him, he's kind and generous and cares a lot about the people. My mom is wonderful, I was so happy and more than a little nervous when they got married. We did have to move from the village to the castle after all. My siblings are funny, they're always picking on each other."

The woman seemed shocked. "Your father, the KING, _adopted_ you even though you were a commoner?"

"Yes. Why?"

Mira looked out of the window to the houses below. "There are different ways people can choose to live. Around here, there are places where the people are ruled by Royals and have no say in what happens to their lives. There are dark mages who conquer souls deeper inside the continent, and there are places like Katal, where the people choose their leaders." Sofia was confused, and a little insulted, but the woman continued. "I've always thought that kings didn't care for their people, but your father must be amenable if he chose to marry a commoner and bring her daughter into the royal family."

"Yes, my Dad is the best. Everyone is. We go out to the villages a lot and meet people, help them if they need it, and once a year we hold a ball at the castle for the villagers. We've got a Royal Sorcerer and—"

The woman went from her relaxed state to completely rigid in an instant. "Your kingdom uses magic." The alarmed tone in Mira's voice was unmistakable.

"Why yes, we do. Our Royal Sorcerer is amazing, he's the most amazing sorcerer in the world. He inspired my love of magic." At that, Mira took a couple steps away from Sofia in retreat. It was disconcerting to Sofia. "Mira what's wrong?"

The innocent confusion in Sofia's voice must have registered, because Mira stopped backing away. "Princess, on this side of the world magic is a very bad thing. No powerful sorcerer ever does good things. They're all evil, eventually."

Sofia was incensed, "That's not true! Cedric is the most amazing, most talented, kindest, thoughtful man I've ever known. I've known his parents for years too, and they're older than dust. There isn't a malicious bone in their bodies."

Mira gave a half-hearted smile. "That's very trusting of you Sofia, but you should know that magic is forbidden in Katal. So please don't do anything _magical_ while you're here. "

It was truly sad, really. On the surface this place looked to be some kind of utopia where people were all equals and everyone was happy. Just below the surface, however, was a prison.

"Mira, what happens when someone who lives here wants to practice magic?"

Mira's ears dropped back a bit and her eyes narrowed. "People here don't want to learn magic. Wizards want power, they want control. Those who try to subvert nature are sent away to the wild lands, where the dark mages belong."

Banishment, just for practicing magic. Sofia suppressed her massive urge to yell at the woman. This was not her country, it was Mira's. Sofia glanced over toward several people dancing nearby. "I understand it's different here, but to me magic is a way of living. It's just like being a knight, or a shoemaker. In Enchancia, people feel passionate about something and they can learn it. It must be so tough for the banished. Having to choose between your family and your passion. I would be so sad with either choice." Mira looked a bit dumbstruck. She must have never thought about it that way, and smiled gently. Sofia was still unhappy about it all, "Mira, have you ever known a sorcerer?"

The woman shook her head. "No Sofia. Well, I guess I've met one now." She let a small grin escape, but it quickly subsided and the woman's expression again turned to the anxious sadness Sofia had encountered her upon their meeting.

Sofia felt someone brush up against her. She turned to see Samuel, in human form. He reached around to grab Sofia's hand. "Please excuse me councilmember, but this charming woman requires a dance." Mira bent down a bit to take leave of Sofia and Samuel spun the princess around toward the dance floor.

"Sam! what are you doing here, looking like THAT? And since when do you have manners?"

He pulled Sofia closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "I may not speak much, but you really need to listen. I just stated that I was going to dance with you."

"Samuel, I didn't agree to dance. You need to work on talking and ASKING for things."

The music started up again and he began to twirl her, swaying in time to the music. After an awkward minute he spoke, but was clearly uncomfortable. "I apologize. I've never had to ask permission for things before. Eret demands and the people obey, but I will try. So, will you dance with me?"

Sofia giggled, "Samuel, we are already dancing. Just ask me nicely next time." He smiled, and they spun around the floor. He had excellent rhythm, but the style was unusual. "Samuel, where did you learn to dance?"

He looked a bit puzzled, " I move like the dragon."

That was true, when he was in dragon form he twisted through the sky with such grace. He was twisting along the dance floor in much the same manner, but she was along for the ride this time. He leaned in and spoke softly into her ear, "Soon you will dance with me in the sky Nihmzahe."

Sofia was a bit confused, but it was a good moment. She forgot about her troubles; the amulet and mortal danger, Cedric and his tower, all of the things that weighed heavily on her. Instead, it was just Samuel, the music and the dance floor.

When the music stopped Sofia looked up to see Samuel smiling at her. She then noticed someone coming toward them. Desmond was walking over to where they stood. He would want to know who Sam was, and it was not going to go well. She looked back at Samuel, obviously distressed. He grabbed her hand and hastily ushered her through the other dancers and outside into the relative quiet of the night. They hid on the side of the steps leading up to the building and watched Desmond emerge, look around briefly, shrug and go back inside. Sofia let out a sigh of relief. She would have to tell Desmond something later, but at least Samuel wouldn't fling some rude sentence at the poor guy.

Sofia turned to Samuel, "You should probably go now. I'll talk to Desmond, it'll be okay." She mustered a half smile, but Samuel just stood there.

"You wish to dance without me?" She saw some hurt in his eyes, but in all truth she really didn't care about going back to the party.

"No, not really."

He looked back at her, obviously happy. "Then stay."

Sofia and Samuel stayed outside for a little while. The night sky was beautiful and clear, the stars were shinning down on them. Two people broke the silence, a woman and young boy, who were shuffling across the courtyard. The young boy was pulling the woman, who seemed to be out of breath. The boy seemed frantic, and the woman was in tears. Sofia acted on impulse and ran over toward them.

"Are you okay?"

The woman cried out to her, "Have you seen Mira? We need her, NOW."

Sofia could hear panic in the woman's voice. "Yes, we saw her inside." Sofia turned to Samuel behind her. "Sam, can you take the boy up to where Mira is?". His eyes narrowed and a distrusting grimace crossed his face, but he nodded in affirmation and shot up the stairs as the boy followed.

Sofia turned back to the woman. "Please, sit down for a moment and catch your breath." The woman practically fell onto the bottom step, bent over and clasped her hands to her face in a valiant if futile attempt to mask her sobs. Sofia bent down to be eye-level with the crying woman. "What's the matter? Maybe I can help!"

The woman looked up at Sofia, "It's my mother. She's been very sick but the doctor's don't know what's wrong with her. All of a sudden her fever spiked. I'm afraid she won't last the night."

Sofia knew she could help this woman. She'd cast a hundred healing spells that took away fevers. This country had no sorcerers, and this woman's mother would probably die tonight. Sofia reached out and hugged the woman thoughtfully. It seemed to calm the lady down somewhat. She steadied her head in front of the woman's face. Forget cultural correctness, someone was going to die without magical assistance. "My name is Sofia and I am a healer. Please show me where your Mom is, and I will try to help." The woman nodded, and they took off together into the night.

They wound down several alleys until reaching a small cottage at the end of a narrow road. It had white walls and a red roof similar to all the others, and a blue front door. The woman flung the door open and led Sofia upstairs to a small room. There were several people inside surrounding a plain-looking bed, looks of distress on their faces. There was an older woman lying on the bed, a sheet pulled up to her stomach covering her legs. She was sweating and probably severely dehydrated. Sofia walked up and sat down beside the elderly woman. She reached out her hand and felt the woman's forehead.

Burning to the touch.

The woman was laboring to breathe.

Sofia turned to the man standing next to her. "Symptoms."

The elderly man responded, "She had pain in her side."

The woman seemed bloated. "Has she been taking water?"

"Yes, but she cannot release it."

That was the answer. There was a blockage inside this woman that was killing her. Sofia placed her hand on the woman's side just above the pelvis. She reached for her wand in her pocket and grabbed it, but then hesitated to draw it out. She would have to cast the spell but not draw the wand, as the people here were afraid of sorcerers and there was no way this concerned family was just going to leave grandma in her death throws so Sofia could work in privacy. She thought back to Samuel and the mud monsters,

"_Use the magic within…"_

Sofia looked deep within her mind and chanted the spell internally. She focused with all her strength to draw the magic out of herself and pass it through her body, out through her hand and into the old woman. She could feel the magic flow through her, causing her to involuntarily close her eyes while her head fell backward. The old woman opened her eyes and took a deep breath. The entire room erupted into joyous celebration. Sofia opened her eyes and looked at the old woman, "You're going to be okay now." The old lady just smiled and nodded.

Just then, the boy and Samuel entered the room, followed my Mira.

The elderly man behind Sofia grabbed her up into a great big bear hug, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU Child. You've saved my dearest wife!".

Sofia blushed, "I had to. She was in pain."

Mira was speechless, she ran to the old woman in the bed, "Mom! Mom, are you okay?"

The old woman looked back at Mira, "Yes dear. I feel so much better. The pain is gone."

Mira lunged forward and hugged her mom, then felt the old woman's forehead to confirm that the fever was gone. A huge sigh of relief escaped her, and she stood to address Sofia. "Thank you for saving my mom, how did you know she was my mother?"

"You're welcome, but I didn't know. I just knew someone was sick and that I could help."

Mira gave Sofia a knowing expression, walked over to her and gestured for Sofia to follow her out of the house. They walked down the stairs and out onto the street, with Samuel close behind.

Mira turned to Sofia, "You used magic to save my mom, didn't you?" Sofia nodded. "Even though you knew it was illegal here and you could get in serious trouble?"

"Yes."

Mira lunged at Sofia. Samuel's eyes shone red and he looked ready to kill, but it was unnecessary as Mira wrapped Sofia in a huge bear hug. "Thank you Thank you SO much! My mom has been SO sick for the last couple days and I was so worried about her. I'm sorry I was being a little terse earlier but I was really resentful that I had to be at a party for some Royals while my mom was dying. I'm sorry."

Sofia reached up to return her hug, "It's okay. I'm glad you're mom's going to be fine. She should eat less salt, it will help keep that blockage from reforming."

Mira nodded enthusiastically. "I'm really sorry Sofia. You're magic is amazing, I've NEVER heard of a sorceress performing a healing spell."

Sofia smiled brightly, "Magic isn't good or bad, it's just the way the magic is used that matters."

That made Mira grin happily. "Mom's going to be fine now, so let me take you back to the party. I promise I'll be more fun this time!"

"Sure!" Sofia turned to Samuel, "Are you coming with us?"

She saw massive displeasure in his face. His hands were clenched and his shoulders raised. "No. I will await you tonight." With that he turned into the dragon and flew off.

Mira just about fell over at the sight. "He's a sorcerer too!"

Sofia giggled, "Yes, he is a sorcerer too. But I'm not sure if he's a good or bad one."

Mira looked up at Sofia with a little concern, "Can't you tell?"

Sofia looked off into the distance where Samuel had flown. "I think, I think we all have the darkness and the light inside ourselves. Some people act on the goodness, and some act on the dark. He seems to act on both of them."

Mira stood up and placed her hand on Sofia's shoulder and smiled. "You're pretty insightful, aren't you? Come, tell me all about Enchancia. What holidays do you celebrate…" They walked off back toward the party.

Desmond did come up to Sofia to ask who the mystery man was. To which Sofia replied, "He's a sorcerer I met". That seemed to satisfy Desmond. They danced a bit, and Sofia played pranks and told jokes all evening, giggling with Mira. When it was time to leave, Sofia said goodbye to her new friend.

"I'll miss you Sofia, so please be safe. Avalor has been a little unstable lately."

"Thanks Mira, I'll miss you too. But don't worry, I'll be fine. Oh! Is it okay if I write to you? I do know where your parents live after all."

Mira smiled, "Sure!"

That night Samuel seemed more agitated than usual. He was in dragon form, perched on the chair located on the opposite side of the room, scratching at the fabric. It was getting on Sofia's nerves. "Samuel, destroying the furniture is no way to solve a problem. Why are you upset?"

He looked at her angrily and then transformed into human form.

"That woman was not worth it."

"Which woman?"

"Either of them. Old or weak, they were both unworthy."

Sofia was instantly angry. "How can you say that? They needed my help. Wouldn't YOU help someone who was weak and injured?"

The words had fallen right out of Sofia's mouth. It had been weighing on her. Samuel might have some good in him, but it wasn't the side he acted on often. He would never have helped the boy if Sofia hadn't asked him to, and he would have let the old woman die.

He looked at here with a steeled expression, "No."

She stood there, looking at him. He was nothing like Cedric. Samuel was cold, hard, and uncompromising. Sure he was extremely handsome and powerful, but when someone was in trouble he looked the other way. Cedric was sarcastically witty and charmingly vulnerable. A bit gruff, but he would always help when someone was in trouble. She knew it wasn't fair to compare them, but she simply couldn't help it. How she wished Cedric wanted her the way this dragon man did.

Sofia looked down at the floor, upset and feeling embarrassed she got caught up in the moment earlier while they danced. "That's a horrible thing to say, Samuel. I'm so… disappointed in you." She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her body.

He stood near the doorway for a minute but finally spoke.

"I feel the same."

Suddenly he turned into the dragon and flew off.

He was disappointed in _ME_ for helping people. "How could I let myself befriend this guy…" Sofia cried a bit before falling asleep.


	15. Jealousy-Chapter 15- The Monster Within

**Chapter 15: The Monster Within**

Samuel had disappeared. A few days passed without any sign of him. Sofia spent her time practicing sorcery and reviewing Greylocks' books as they sailed toward Avalor. Taking the opportunity free time presented she drafted a bland letter home and sent if off with a signature, using one of the few pages of enchanted parchment that had been spared of blood. Descriptions of Katal were kept informal, and the entire endeavor felt forced.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Amber and James,_

_We've been traveling for a while now. I've met some_  
_interesting people and seen some amazing places._  
_I just made a new friend in Katal, her country_  
_doesn't have royalty, isn't that odd? Don't worry about_  
_me, we're all sailing toward Avalor now._  
_I hope everything at home is okay,_

_Love you guys,_

_Sofia_

As soon as she signed her name the note disappeared into thin air. Sofia stared down at the missing parchment, it had disappeared as throughly as Samuel had. She looked off through the portal toward the endless sea in the distance. Home...

That night the dream came to her again. She was surrounded by darkness, and then two bursts of light. She appeared in a vast meadow, beautiful and green. In the center of the meadow stood three hinderbeasts. They were surrounding a small group of people, one of which was lying on the ground. Time moved in slow motion as before, but Sofia couldn't see many details of the people inside the circle through the narrow space in between the massive ashen bodies of the beasts. She knew this much though, there was a princess in danger inside that circle and she was going to be hunting some hinderbeasts tomorrow afternoon. Sofia woke up determined. She reached for one of her fancy dresses but thought better of it. "I need something I can move in." She opted instead for a pair of brown slacks and white shirt she had brought from Enchancia. Desmond's family gave her strange looks during lunch, but no one questioned her outfit choice. As the time neared two o'clock she returned to her room and magically sealed the door. The clock struck out two clear notes and Sofia counted down to herself. 3….2….1…..

The twinkling light came, and again the darkness. She appeared in the meadow and heard the high-pitched screams of a frightened princess. Sofia whispered, "Let's go!" She whipped her wand around toward the nearest hinderbeast and BOOM, the beast was knocked back at least 200 feet. She took a step forward and planted the next foot, BOOM! The second hinderbeast was repelled. The third one began to charge at her and the princess spun, swinging her wand around in an arch and planting her foot on the ground. Magic flowed out of her and into the ground forming a magical symbol of power that Samuel had taught her. Magic raised out of the circle up to the sky above, which she collected into her wand. She swung the wand above her head and a powerful ball of radiant energy gathered at its tip. She lowered her gaze to the charging Hinderbeast, aligned her body, and shot him with the blast of energy. The beast was penetrated with the yellow glowing light, magical symbols appearing along its coal colored skin, and it burst into butterflies. Sofia quickly spun toward one of the previously blasted hinderbeasts and repeated the explosion, except birds flew off this time. The third and final hinderbeast ran away in terror. She let the magic subside and relaxed her body.

"SOFIA!"

Who said that? The princess lifted her head up to see none other than Amber running towards her. She grabbed Sofia into a frantic hug. Sofia looked beyond Amber's flowing tresses to see James running over to her as well. Beyond that, Hugo still stood where they had been cornered, and there was someone with red hair laying in the grass facing away from Sofia.

Amber was frantic, "Sofia where did you come from? Aren't you sailing the world with Desmond? We just got a letter yesterday."

James ran up and hugged both of them, lifting everyone of the ground. 'SOF— How did you do that?! It was Brilliant!"

Sofia shook them off of her. NO! If Amber and James knew about the Amulet and the peril she had been placed in they would tell mom and dad and… CEDRIC. Oh no. What would she do now. They couldn't know the truth.

Hugo called out to them, "Hey! Lily's still hurt over here."

LILY.

James looked a bit guilty, "Oh yeah" and ran back to where Lily laid in the dirt. Sofia ran after him. Hugo had flipped Lily over so she was facing upright. Incredulously Sofia looked the witch over. It was Lily alright, the same red hair, the same pale skin and buxom figure stuffed into clothing entirely too tight. Sofia closed her eyes. Lily had been seriously injured by the hinderbeast attack. Why her, of all people. Why did Sofia need to help HER? This stealer of loves, this killer of dreams. It was SOFIA'S magic, it was SOFIA'S. WHY did she have to give of herself, give her magic to Lily, why did she have to heal this horrible person! In that instance, Sofia was disgusted with herself. Cedric loved this woman, she was certain of it. Could she, Sofia, let someone die? Would that make her feel better? How would Cedric feel if the woman he loved died and Sofia did nothing to stop it?

The answer was simple: she would live for the rest of her life with regret.

How would she feel if Cedric was dying and someone declined to save him? Her beloved Cedric. She would want to kill them. The thought of it terrified her. She could never live like that. Even if she hated Lily with every fiber of her being she couldn't let the sorceress die. If she let her die, she would be no better than Samuel. Sofia bent down and lowered her wand over Lily. She chanted a powerful healing spell, the same one she had used on Samuel the day they had first met. She saw Lily start to awaken and stopped the spell. The witch would be fine.

Sofia turned to James, "You all need to go somewhere safe. Go back to Enchancia quick."

James looked at her puzzled, "But Sofia, we ARE in Enchancia."

What?

Groaning, Lily began to lift herself off the ground. The last thing Sofia wanted was to interact with her. Without a second thought Sofia tapped Lily on the head with the wand, causing her to fall asleep and flop back into the grass.

Sofia spun around toward Amber and James again. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what you saw here today."

They looked at her, speechless.

"PROMISE ME!"

James stepped forward, "I Promise!". Sofia turned to Amber, "Please Amber! Not Mom, not Dad, not Cedric and definitely not _that_ person." She gestured toward Lily who was lying on the ground snoring loudly. "Not anyone!"

Amber looked scared, "WHY Sofia?"

Sofia stopped her dear sister by grabbing Amber into a hug and muttering in her ear, "Please Amber. I have to go, so please promise." Amber finally nodded.

Sofia smiled, then spun around and pointed her wand at Hugo, "You too."

He seemed frightened for his life at the wand pointed toward him, "Whatever you say Princess. Just don't turn me into butterflies, okay?"

Sofia relaxed her stance and felt the magic begin to take her back. As she began to fade away Amber shouted at her, "Don't go Sofia!"

She shouted back to her beloved siblings, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be back home soon."

But she wasn't fine. In that moment when Lily's life hung in the balance Sofia had doubt. It was the first time Sofia had wanted someone to go away. To die. Even though she ultimately made the right decision, she finally understood the struggle that conflicted people must feel. She suddenly sympathized with Samuel. Sofia had put herself in danger to help Mira's family, with no benefit to Sofia at all. All Samuel must have seen was that she put herself in perceived needless danger.

Sofia was a wreck, again. Samuel didn't reappear and she sat alone most of the time, in silence. Meals with Desmond's family brought some solace as they forced her to be social and the conversation was pretty interesting for a change. Discussions on the merits and drawbacks of the democracy they'd observed in Katal, cultural similarities and differences, the way trade was negotiated between these countries and even how the geography of the regions contributed to political instability.

Her thoughts invariably drifted back to Cedric in his tower. How things had changed for her. Would she ever be able to laugh with him again in her secret garden? Would they ever giggle as they told sarcastic jokes at the back of some royal party? Could she ever look him in the eyes again? Embarrassment and shame swirled around inside her. Would James and Amber keep her secret? Greylock must have honored his, as the twins seemed to know nothing of her blossoming magical abilities. She thought back to Greylock in Rudistan. He had said that Sofia could challenge Lily to take her apprenticeship. At the time Sofia thought there was no way she could defeat Lily, not with how impressive Lily's magic must be. But now, Lily wasn't able to defeat the Hinderbeasts, and Sofia was able to accomplish it with ease.

Sofia pushed the thoughts from her head. It didn't matter if Sofia ended up more powerful. What mattered was the way Cedric felt.

Another day passed, and Sofia's thoughts lingered on Amber's words. She hadn't passed through time on this journey, just space, and there were hinderbeasts rampaging through Enchancia. What were they _doing_ in Enchancia? It was incredibly unusual to hear of them in Freizenburg, let alone Enchancia? It never happens. The kingdom of Duvall had been a magical buffer zone for the civilized southern kingdoms since ancient times. If they had reached her home they must also be terrorizing Gallilee, Corinthia, and Rudistan as well. Sofia's thoughts turned to Greylock. She imagined him fighting hinderbeasts effortlessly, and it seemed to brighten her spirits. Then she thought of Cedric fighting hinderbeasts in Enchancia. It terrified her, more than her fear of facing him again. Deep down he was a gentle soul, he should never have to fight horrific creatures. Sofia was resolute. She needed to get home, and protect him. They were due to arrive upon the shores of Avalor the day after tomorrow. Afterward, she would pressure Desmond to end this trip and take her home.

...

...

That night the darkness of the dream came again, followed by three flashes of radiant light. When the darkness melted away Sofia found herself next to a large rock and some trees on the edge of a clearing within an otherwise dense oak forest. Almost a hundred feet away lay a girl who was fourteen years old sobbing in the grass. Sofia faintly heard the gasps and cries of the girl. Again things moved in slow motion, and Sofia saw the girl clutching her ankle. She wore a purple dress decorated with white flower symbols.

It was her.

At least it was Sofia's younger self. She remembered it like it was yesterday. How could she forget? It was the day she fell in love with Cedric. She had been out in the forest looking for a special animal to take to show-and-tell at Royal prep when she encountered a horrific beast with black fur and terrible claws. It resembled a demonic dog and had chased her without mercy through the woods. She had finally ducked behind a rock and lost the creature but had stepped in a hole and broken her ankle. Unable to flee she was afraid for her life when Cedric had appeared, bathed in a halo of beautiful soft yellow light before her and scooped her up, carrying her to safety. As he carried her in his arms the world melted away, and her sorcerer, her amazing Cedric was all that really mattered anymore.

The dream faded and Sofia awoke in the morning even more confused. In the dream she was positioned behind a rather large rock quite a distance away from her younger self. It would be easy for her to walk out and offer aid, but she knew it wasn't necessary. In her memory no princess visited Sofia then, much less her future self. Why would the amulet send her back to see herself? Cedric was going to save her anyway.

Sofia couldn't shake the image from her mind. Why would the amulet send her back to that moment in the forest unless it was really important? She finally hit upon a revelation. If she revealed herself to the younger Sofia it could permanently alter the time stream. Cedric may never save her, and even if he did she may not fall desperately in love with him again.

Did she want to remove her love for Cedric? This was her chance. There was the potential for no more heartbreak, no pain and suffering. All of it could be gone. Memories of all the adventures they had shared after that day ran through her mind. None of that may come to pass if she interferes. It was maddening.

Sofia spent several hours debating what to do. There was no question that Sofia was going to travel back in time, but should she reveal herself? Sofia looked down at her wand. Cedric had given it to her for her 16th birthday, telling her to follow her passions in life despite the separations between royals and sorcerers. There had been such hope in his eyes, almost longing, as she admired the gift that afternoon. He'd given it to her in private, forgoing any presents at her party. If she altered the past he may never give her this wand. This wand, now her most treasured possession.

"I won't reveal myself." Once the decision was made it was simply a matter of waiting for the twinkling lights to take her to the clearing. But what if she was accidentally seen for some reason? That could unintentionally alter the time stream too. Sofia thought fast, she had less than fifteen minutes until three o'clock.

She raced down to Desmond's mother's room and knocked on the door frantically. His mother opened the door, quite confused. "Sofia dear, whatever is the matter?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your dresses for the rest of the day? You have the most beautiful dresses and I've worn all of mine several times."

"Why of course dear, come in and pick one out."

Sofia grabbed a beautiful golden ensemble, thanked the Queen profusely and raced back to her room. She threw on the gown and took a minute to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was nothing like what she'd wear, it came up high and covered her all the way to the neck, concealing the amulet perfectly, but her hair and eyes were still the same. Sofia grabbed her wand and held it to her eyes. She chanted "Midnato", and the royal blue irises turned midnight black. She turned the wand on her hair, "Midnato" and her hair turned black as night. "Extendo!" Her shoulder length hair grew longer and stretched down to her hands. "Flattenismo!" Her hair lost its characteristic bounce and flattened. Sofia looked back into the mirror and didn't recognize herself.

"Perfect."

She held her wand in her hands and let the twinkling lights take her. As the darkness melted away she faintly heard her younger self sobbing in the clearing. Determined not to be seen she crouched behind the large rock and waited. And waited. Cedric wasn't coming. Had the amulet changed history, without her consent? Sofia began to worry when in front of her she heard heavy panting. The demonic dog had caught up and was now standing about five feet from where Sofia crouched behind the rock, next to a large oak tree. Maybe the amulet brought her here to dispatch the demonic dog so Cedric could rescue her without incident? Sofia began to stand slowly with the intent of dispatching this demon when a raven flew down and landed on the dog, dropping Cedric's family wand in front of the creature. She knew that raven anywhere.

It was Wormwood.

Before her eyes the demonic dog transformed into Cedric. There he stood before her, the tiny amounts of remnant green energy from the spells reversal floated around him and he rose up with a menacing expression on his face, clutching his family wand. He didn't notice Sofia behind the rock, but was instead peering out from behind a tree at her younger self sobbing in the meadow. Sofia stood there in a state of shock. HE had been the demon that was chasing her. WHY. WHY would he do that?

Wormwood let out a tiny "Guffaw" but Cedric quickly clamped down on the birds beak and shot an angry whisper at the raven. "Quiet Wormy or she'll hear you, and then I'll never be able to get the Amulet of Avalor from her _or _take over the kingdom."

He wanted her amulet, and was willing to frighten her within an inch of her life to get it. Sofia felt rage inside herself rise up. HER sorcerer, her marvelous, courageous sorcerer that always saved the day was poisoned by darkness. Is this what he'd been after all along, her amulet? Memories flashed before Sofia's eyes, throughout her childhood Cedric had always been asking her for the amulet, always confusing his words about the beautiful purple jewel. She would catch him staring at her chest often and thought he simply admired its beauty.

It was always the amulet. All her wonderful memories of adventures were just as one-sided as her love for him was. All of his kindness, he really never did care about her after all.

"How dare you."

Cedric froze. Oops. Sofia had meant to stay hidden, but now she'd spoken and worse, he'd heard her. The younger girl in the meadow didn't move, she hadn't heard Sofia speak. Cedric turned to face her, a mix of nervousness and fear in his expression. He stood there, staring at her. He looked younger too, Sofia had stuffed him full of cookies and sunshine for the past six years, but now he stood before her with the same pale sunken look he had worn through her youth.

Sofia stepped forward to address him, overwhelmed by the hurt. "How dare you, that little girl idolizes you." His eyebrows launched upward and his mouth dropped open. "To her you're everything, the sun, the moon and all the stars in the universe. How could any magical trinket be worth destroying her admiration for you."

His eyes narrowed and he closed his mouth, the menacing scowl returning to his face. "Who are _YOU_ to think you know me or what I've been through. I deserve that amulet and the respect of everyone, now go or I won't be as kind to you as the Princess."

Sofia was livid. Before Cedric could move she had her wand at his throat and was staring at him with rage in her eyes. "That girl would give her LIFE for you and you don't even CARE. I always believed there was both darkness and light in all of mankind, but how could you, her beloved sorcerer, violate her this way."

"No one cares for me. She just hangs around to torment me, that's all. Flinging her beautiful hair in my face and sitting provocatively on my lap. The universe sent that little girl here to torture me. _No one_ has ever loved me, and no one ever will without the power of the Amul-."

"_SHE_ does and she won't _BE_ a little girl forever you heartless ... evil ... betrayer...". Tears were streaming down Sofia's cheeks. All sanity was lost. OH NO! MERLIN NO! what had she said! What had she done! The time stream... the time stream...

The menacing glare Cedric had assumed seemed to melt away. His shoulders slumped down a bit and he began blinking, as if coming to some sort of realization. "She won't be little... forever...". He glanced back toward Sofia's younger self, taking care not to move to much as she still had the end of her wand buried in his throat.

Sofia had said WAY too much, and needed to backtrack NOW. She shook her head, trying to clear away the pain. She needed more words,_ better_ words to fix this. She had to fix this. She had to... "How can you expect anyone to love you if you would do this to that girl with a broken ankle, that girl who trusts you. If her admiration and trust doesn't matter to you, then whose can."

Cedric's contemplative stance softened further into the concerned doting sorcerer Sofia thought she knew and his attention was immediately back on her and her wand, "Wait Sofia's HURT, NO… I didn't hurt her, I'd never hurt her, please believe me I'd NEVER hurt her." Cedric glanced over toward where the younger Sofia was crying again and a pained expression broke out on his face. "I'd never hurt her, she's my best friend, my only friend." He turned his head back to Sofia in disguise, bit his lip and seemed extremely upset. "Please let me go to her, let me help her, let me heal her… Please enchantress."

"Taking her amulet would crush her soul, I'd consider that hurting her. Remember that sorcerer…."

Sofia needed get a hold of herself, she wasn't supposed to interfere with anything and here she was changing EVERYTHING. She couldn't control the hurt, tears were still involuntarily escaping her eyes, which Cedric was watching fall down her cheeks. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She needed to get out of there, fast, before she spilled any more secrets. Maybe she could force the amulet to send her back, using the magic within. Sofia reached deep within herself and pulled the energy up from deep within. It began to radiate outward. Cedric stood there awestruck as the soft yellow light emitted from her. It wasn't working, instead large magical energy plumes were wafting around and spilling into the clearing. She pulled the wand away from Cedric's throat and began to back away slowly, returning to her original hiding place behind the rock, maybe retreat would send her home. He continued to stare at her, watching the yellow energy waft around him and continue spiraling out into the clearing.

"MR. CEDRIC! MR. CEDRIC HELP! The high pitched echo of her childhood voice rang out from the clearing. He turned his body toward her younger self in the clearing and smiled softly at her, then hurried to her side. "SOFIA! Sofia are you hurt?"

Sofia finally felt the twinkling lights take her again.

She was back in her cabin room. Emotionally drained, she ripped off the golden dress and reversed the enchantments, collapsing on the bed where she lay until the next morning staring up at the ceiling. She searched her memories. She still remembered their adventures together, the summer solstice, and the pain of rejection. If anything had changed, Sofia couldn't remember it. But she wouldn't have anyway, would she…

Cedric had the darkness inside. The monster within. His darkness was a desire for power and fame. The image of him inside Sofia's mind was a broken remnant of before. Her trusted friend, so compassionate and kind, he was just as deranged as everyone else, including Sofia.

She laid there, lingering on the silence. She reached up and felt the pillow where Samuel's head used to lay. Sofia realized she was more alone now than ever before. She was wrapped up in secrets, with a broken heart. Not even her memories could comfort her now. Everything she thought she believed in was a blurred mess. Even her grip on reality and her sense of purpose in life was in question. She thought back to Mira's comments in Katal.

"_No powerful sorcerer ever does good things. They're all evil, eventually."_

At the time Sofia was so sure of herself, she'd even managed to convince Mira of the folly. Now however, when she thought of evil she didn't see the dark mage in the dungeon tower, or the hinderbeasts, all she saw was herself standing over Lily's broken body and Cedric behind the tree. Maybe Sofia did have evil inside that was struggling to get out, an insidious evil that masked itself in good deeds. _HER_ monster within. Sofia tried to shake the thoughts from her head. It was an entirely different beast now. She had always been saying that people are both good and bad, but now it was _HER_ struggling. She wished she had someone to talk to, someone who would understand. Sofia caught herself. She was pinning for Cedric. Again. Even though he was just as flawed as she was. She looked in the mirror, chastising herself. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Sofia. You've got to be strong, for the princesses who need you, and for Enchancia. Cedric doesn't need your love, he never really cared about you, it was always the amulet, so get over it. GET OVER HIM!" Naturally the reflection didn't respond.

She did see her amulet. It hung there as it always did, completely indifferent to all the havoc it had wrought upon Sofia's life. This horrible, cursed thing. She grabbed it and pulled it as far away from her body as she could. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! WHY!" Of course the Amulet did not respond. Sofia's hands began to shake. This horrible Jewel, it had even taken the memory of Cedric from her. She pulled harder and finally the clasp unhinged, ripping the jewel from her neck. She stared at it for a brief instant and clutched it, trying to crush it in her hands. She finally snapped and flung it as hard as she could into the mirror. It connected, shattering the mirror into dozens of pieces. She looked over at the cursed jewel. Without it the dreams would stop, but would the pain? No. It really wasn't the jewels fault these things were happening. Cedric wanted power, the jewel was only a means to that end, and without the amulet Sofia wouldn't be able to help other princesses in need. She walked over and picked up the Amulet, re-clasping it on her neck. Despondent, the hollow shell that was Sofia dressed and went to breakfast with Desmond's family.


	16. Jealousy-Chapter 16- Betrayal

**Chapter 16: Betrayal**

Avalor was an amazing kingdom which on any other occasion Sofia have have delighted in exploring. Its borders formed the southern tip of the continent. There were waterfalls and mountains dotting the countryside. The Royal Palace was surrounded by a grand city. While the trip had been prearranged to visit only the port towns, an unexpected surprise had occurred. While Sofia and her traveling companions had been sailing around the aged queen had passed on, leaving her teenaged daughter to inherit the throne. They had arrived on the day of Princess Elena's birthday celebration, it had been delayed due to all the recent turmoil. Being Royals, they were immediately welcomed to the subsequent festivities. Sofia tried to sound excited, but she felt alone and miserable. They all sat together, several hundred feet from where the dancing took place. Desmond leaned in toward Sofia at one point, "What's the matter Sofia, isn't this exciting! I thought you liked birthdays."

"Oh, sorry Desmond." Was all Sofia replied.

He looked a bit grumpy at her response. "I just thought you'd be more interested in Elena. I heard from the people behind us that she practices sorcery, just like you do. Her family has a long magical tradition."

That peaked Sofia's interest. She looked up to see the Princess, but all she could see was a blur of red dress and black hair. She turned back to Desmond, "Maybe I'll go talk to her."

Desmond smiled. "I thought you'd say that. Would you like to dance first?"

Sofia nodded, and they approached the celebration. There were men in great round hats playing instruments shaped like horns Sofia had never heard before. Strange but delicious foods covered every table, and there were more than a few young men keen on dancing. Sofia she danced a few numbers with Desmond and then set off to introduce herself to the birthday girl. She found the long line of important people waiting to pay their respects, and stood in the queue waiting. She couldn't get her thoughts to leave her. The hinderbeasts in Enchancia, Lily's broken body on the ground, Cedric behind the tree, and Samuel standing in her room. How could she ever make these things right again. The more she tried, the worse everything got. Sofia let her eyes trail off toward the dancers. It looked like a dazzling array of color. Women of this kingdom did not wear corsets, but instead had long flowing dresses that hung loosely over their frames and draped about their shoulders, matching their long flowing hair. It all seemed very seductive. A thin pair of arms wrapped themselves around her chest interrupting her thoughts. Sofia turned to see a young girl of about 15, wait! It was the girl the Amulet had sent her to save. The one locked in the dark mages tower. The girl smiled so brightly at Sofia all of her teeth shown. "IT'S YOU! It's you it's you it's YOU!"

Sofia was a bit startled, but considering she had saved this girl's life the response was appropriate. "Oh Yes. It's me. My name is Sofia, but didn't catch your name before."

The younger girl giggled, "I'm Elena."

Elena dragged Sofia out of the main party and was bouncing up and down in the courtyard outside. "I'm so happy,YES! I didn't thank you proper. You saved my life!" The girl rushed in and hugged Sofia again. "Thank you thank you thank YOU!"

Sofia smiled, "Of course. I'm just glad you're safe. I didn't see where you had gone."

Sofia looked around at the courtyard. It was the same one she had seen from the rooftop battle. In the center the pool of water remained, although it had been refilled.

"Elena, can I ask you what happened here? Who was that awful dark mage?"

Elena dropped the jovial mood and became serious. "My aunt, she was evil. Powerful magic, like my Mom and I, all women of my family are mages since Princess Ava and founding of Avalor. She resented that my Mom was chosen to lead our people. It consumed her. She killed my Mom. She held me captive to try and break my spirit—But Elena never breaks! I never give Avalor away to dark mages."

Sofia didn't know what to say, "I'm SO sorry Elena. That's horrifying."

Elena looked off a bit into the distance. "Yeah, _really_ awful. My aunt… I loved her as family, you know? Rarely saw her though, always off fighting mages in the wild lands. My Mother is dead now. I didn't see it coming. Makes you wonder about trust, yes?"

Sofia could sympathize. "That's very true. But, if we never trusted people, then we could never love people. Love has got to be worth trusting people, even if sometimes they let us down."

Sofia was talking about herself, but Elena seemed to react positively to it. "YES! Right! I'm so glad you came Sofia. Oh! Wait here, I give you something special."

Sofia looked at her puzzled, "Sure, what is it?"

"You'll like, stay right here!" Elena shot up and ran off to the opposite courtyard, disappearing behind a large yellow door. In about a minute she was back with a small pocket mirror.

"Here!"

Elena dropped the small mirror into Sofia's hands. Sofia raised an eyebrow, "Uh, thanks."

Elena chuckled at her loudly, "It's a magic mirror. Point the wand, say the word, "Returnio!" It brings you back to Avalor." Elena then produced a second mirror, this one much larger that the first with fine decorations rimming it. "You visit often now, understand!"

Elena grinned, and Sofia returned the gesture. A palace steward then made his presence known with a gentle cough.

Elena turned toward the young man, "Mario! Yes, Yes I return to endless talking now." She turned back to Sofia, "Sorry, greeting people. Party and all that."

Sofia gave a knowing shrug and send Elena on her merry way. The castle steward came up to Sofia, "I've heard from Elena that you were the fearless sorceress that liberated Elena and saved our kingdom. You have our eternal thanks Princess."

She smiled at him, and he retreated back into the party to assist Elena. Sofia stood and walked over to the pool of water. The battle had taken place here about a month ago, which fit the timeline of Elena's mother passing on. She thought back to laying on the floor of her room, dying, and how Samuel had saved her life. She then looked up to the rooftop, where he had ripped the head off Elena's aunt. Samuel must be the most internally conflicted person she'd ever known, but he seemed so confident in himself. An enigma wrapped in a mystery. One that she may never solve, as he had vanished, disappointed in her lack of respect for her own safety. She wished for an ounce his confidence.

The solitude became too much to bear, and she bent over the pool crying lightly. A couple minutes passed and Sofia felt a hand upon her shoulder. She choked back the tears and fixed her hair before turning around.

It was Samuel. He was standing there in a grey formal tunic that extended halfway down his thighs and edged with silver embroidery. The sight of him shot emotions through Sofia that she wasn't able to describe. She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her face into his shoulder. He slowly raised his arms to wrap them around her shoulders. Maybe she didn't have to be alone anymore.

Sofia unburied her face to speak to him. "I've missed you. I've been so… alone."

He closed his eyes and whispered in her ear, "Your confusion is contagious Nihmzahe."

"I'm so sorry Sam. I thought I was always doing the right thing. That helping others was my calling. It may still be, but I didn't think about how you must feel when I put myself in danger. I'm so sorry I disappointed you."

He stroked the side of her face with his nose. "Do not fret. You are forgiven." Sofia's amulet shone purple briefly, but she was pressed against him and it wasn't visible.

With that he removed her hands from around his neck and held them in between their bodies. He took in a deep breath and began, "Sofia I had concerns. I have been waiting my entire life for the vision to come. It finally came, and when I met you on the mountain I knew you were meant to be mine. But ever since there has been a distance. You are not like me, and I was worried that I came to you too late."

Sofia stood there, trying to take it all in. Samuel did not repeat himself often, and she'd waited almost two months for an explanation.

"Samuel, why didn't you just tell me that instead of leaving. I really missed you."

He let out a sigh. "I am sorry, Sofia. I sought the council of my mother. She is not like you, but she was my father's beloved. Her advice was not appropriate, but with much effort she did relinquish my birthright."

Upon saying that he reached into his pocket and drew out two perfectly symmetrical rings. They were silver and of the finest craftsmanship. Imbedded in the center of each lay a blue diamond.

"These belonged to my Mother and Father. The stones are connected, so that if one is in danger the other can be summoned instantly. When you were taken to this place, this castle, I was unable to travel with you. You were hurt, Sofia, because I was unable to follow. The blood was able to lead me here, but not before you were hurt. Please take this ring and keep it always, that I might be summoned to your aid."

It was so incredibly sweet. Sofia could hardly believe it. It also meant that someone would be there for her, even when the Amulet whisked her to distant lands. She took one of the rings and smiled up toward him, whispering "Thank you."

The ring was wider than all but Sofia's middle finger. She put in on, and he did the same with his ring. He leaned in to whisper back to her, "Dance with me Nihmzahe. Dance with me as we did in Katal."

Sofia closed her eyes, and let him lead her in a dance around the courtyard. She let the music carry her. They swayed back and forth in the moonlight. She felt currents of air pass all around her and opened her eyes to see they were floating high above the ground, surrounded in waves of magic. She closed her eyes once more and they continued onward, dancing through the night sky. He bent his face down, letting his lips hover over hers. She relaxed and he kissed her passionately. It was nice, and she felt content. Someone loved her, someone she could potentially see loving back. She didn't yet feel a deep penetrating love for him, but for now it was enough to push away the demons from her mind and instead just enjoy being alive.

After a while, they returned to the ground. She heard manic cackling from a woman and saw Elena with her steward looking at them through an open window. Oops, they'd been spotted. Then Desmond was calling out for her from somewhere in the party. Sofia pulled her dragon close, "If I go will you follow me?"

He smiled, "To the ends of the earth."

The entire coach ride back to the yacht Sofia was high on life. Apparently Desmond and his parents had only a brief few seconds with Elena to wish her happy birthday, and knew nothing of Sofia's involvement in shaping the destiny of this kingdom. That was definitely for the best. Once they reached the boat Sofia hugged everyone quickly and ran off to her room. There sat Samuel in human form, on the edge of her bed, looking at her shattered mirror. He turned to her, confused. " Did your dreams take you while I was gone?" Sofia nodded. He looked ashamed. "Forgive me Nihmzahe. I will not leave again."

She smiled widely at him, and he returned a tiny smile, then they proceeded to get ready for bed and settled in. "So, I was wondering the whole way home. What advice did your Mom give you Samuel?"

"You do not wish to know Sofia. It was not appropriate."

"Oh please tell me."

He sighed, "She told me to kill you."

WHAT. The look of horror was enough to spur Samuel's conversation forward. "She believes I need no Nihmzahe, and wanted to relieve my suffering."

Seriously. His mother's solution to a problem was to kill off anyone who got in the way. I guess it made sense how Samuel had simply decapitated Elena's aunt.

Sofia's tried to get some clarification. "She told you to murder me?"

He shook his head, "Yes. She is my mother, but she is different than you. She believes that dead people cannot disobey."

That took Sofia aback. Maybe his mom was the root of all his cruel behaviors towards other people.

"Uh, thank you Samuel, for not listening to her advice." He laid down next to her, in his usual spot. "I've got another question, but I'm kind of afraid of what the answer may be, considering the last answer you gave me."

He shrugged, "Ask. You will do it anyway, regardless of my answer."

That was true. Sofia giggled nervously. "You've mentioned a couple times that you had a vision that led you to the island where I found you. Can you explain more about that to me."

He looked a little confused, "Explain what. You have visions too."

Sofia huffed. "Yes, but this is different. When exactly did you have your vision."

Samuel looked up at the ceiling. "Three days after the summer solstice. I stood surveying the mountains of Duvall that border the Northern Wilds and the vision came to my mind." Sofia looked a bit puzzled still, so Samuel continued. "You are still not satisfied. Okay. The vision came to me. I stood observing the mountain, and I received the vision. That day I left my mother in charge and set off for the island and the celestial pool. My vision instructed me to set the barriers. I knew that foul beasts would attack me and that my Nihmzahe would save me and heal my wounds." He turned to face her, his nose touching hers. "I am glad it was you Sofia. You are beautiful and kind. It would take someone like you." He stretched out and kissed her lips again, gentler this time. It elicited the same pleasant feeling inside Sofia, but it didn't cause her to blush or loose her composure.

WAIT. Three days after the solstice was the day of Amber's tea party and the fight with Cedric in the tower.

It was the day Sofia shunned the advice of Princess Anna, and ran away from her problems. Could it have been a coincidence? The timing seemed too strange. He had waited for his whole life for this to happen and magically when she ignores the Amulet he gets a vision.

"You said you waited all your life for the vision. Why did you wait? You're what, 30 years old. Why did you wait?"

Samuel smiled at her, "I have seen 39 summers. The magic within keeps us young. I waited because all generations of my family since my great ancestor have received visions of their Nihmzahe. I knew it would come, eventually. It is part of the magic within us. Now I know why I was made to wait so long." He looked down at her body, which gave Sofia a very uncomfortable feeling. "You were not ready when I was."

Sofia thought about it. He was almost twenty years older than her, and several years older than Cedric. That thought made her feel incredibly conscious of the fact they were laying next together in her bed, even though he was on top of the covers and she was underneath them. She didn't try to, but a grimace escaped her face.

He saw the look, and seemed to understand. "Even if the vision had come to me much sooner, I would have waited for you."

"Samuel, I just think you should know that I don't feel ready to do anything like that, okay?"

"I know Nihmzahe. You are young for your years. Good night."

Samuel drifted off to sleep, but a disturbing thought had come to Sofia. It sounded a lot like the Amulet had something to do with Samuel showing up in her life. But, he wasn't a curse for screaming harsh words at Cedric, disobeying Anna's advice and running off. Was he?

...

...

The next day Sofia took breakfast alone with Desmond. She had coaxed him out onto the deck and away from his parents to ask him a giant favor. She needed to get back to Enchancia and help stop this scourge of hinderbeasts that were roaming through the countryside. Enchancia needed her help, but of course she didn't tell Desomd that, it would have frightened him out of his wits. It took a bit of convincing, but once Sofia mentioned it would speed up his ability to court Princess Penelope Desmond agreed to talk to his parents. They decided to take the short route back to Desmond's kingdom. It would take 5 more days to sail across the western ocean. They would bypass several of the western kingdoms of the dark continent and complete their trip around the world, but she would be returning home to Enchancia a lot sooner. Soon she would also have to face Cedric.

Things had been going well. Samuel hadn't threatened to kill anyone, and had been generally talkative during their time together. She had kept the physical relationship to a kiss here or there, and that was all she was comfortable with. Whenever he was challenged with a moral dilemma he had chosen the darkness, and this was something Sofia simply couldn't reconcile. She reasoned that they had now come to a mutual understanding, and the next time something came up he would do the right thing. Then she could forgive him for past behaviors and they could move on. The impending return to Enchancia began to weigh heavily on her consciousness though. What would she say to Cedric when she saw him? How would he react? Would she tell her family about Samuel, even though she wasn't completely sure about him herself? He could tell she was upset about returning home, but in his quiet way mentioned nothing.

They were due to arrive at Desmond's kingdom in a day and a half when another dream came to Sofia. The pitch-blackness, and then five flashes of light. The darkness lifted to reveal a palace throne room. Sofia knew this palace. It was Hildegard's in Friezenburg. Before Sofia stood an older woman with long silver hair clothed in a long black dress. She had blood red eyes and was wielding ancient magic. Before this dark mage knelt an older man. He was Hildegard's father, King Aaron of Friezenburg, she'd seen him briefly at the solstice celebration and he looked pretty much the same, except for the expression of terror. Sofia could see two others, women in fine dresses with potato sacks covering their heads. They were assuredly Hildegard and her older sister Crown Princess Emma. The dark mage was casting a spell that would kill the king. She would probably kill Emma and Hildegard too. The mage didn't wield a wand, her magic seemed to come from within her body, and the pentagram shaped magical symbol on the floor. That was the answer, Sofia needed to separate the witch from the magical circle on the floor, and then she could dispatch the woman and save Hildegard.

Sofia woke up in a cold sweat. Samuel was hovering above her, but thankfully this time he didn't wake her prematurely.

"Tell me the dream Nihmzahe."

"Let me catch my breath. Okay. I'm going to fight a dark mage tomorrow. They are going to use a magical symbol burned into the floor, like the ones you've taught me to use. I think if I can separate the witch from her power source, the symbol on the ground, I can defeat her with the binding spell you taught me."

The binding spell was tricky, and would require Sofia to get in close proximity to the witch, but it would stop her ability to do wand-less magic. Since she had no wand that would effectively end the fight and save Friezenburg.

Samuel shook his head, "No no. A powerful wand-less mage will not be so easily separated from her circle, and she would kill you before you got close enough to seal her. You must disable her first. Use the nerve paralyzer spell. Once she is paralyzed you can bind her."

Sofia hopped up and hugged him, "Oh thank you Samuel, but I can reverse the spell later, right? She won't stay paralyzed forever. Will she?"

"It can be undone." Samuel leaned in and wrapped his arms around her head. "But you should not undo the spell. She may kill you, and then you're kindness will not matter, for I will kill her."

Sofia got a bit upset. "Remember, NO killing Samuel. I don't want that 'Eret' personality of yours making any appearances." His eyes narrowed, but he nodded in affirmation.

Sofia's voice grew weak, "So, you are.. coming with me.. right Sam?

"Yes. Whisper 'Nihmzahe' into the ring and it will bring me to you instantly."

Sofia looked shocked, and Samuel smiled. "Yes Sofia. It is from a spell. It is said that my great ancestor made the diamonds from his dragon tears. When he died and left his beloved wife she used the rings connection to spirit her soul to the netherworld, joining him in the afterlife. When one of the pair dies the other may choose to continue living on or join their beloved in the afterlife. My mother chose to stay with me so I would not be alone."

...

Five o'clock approached quickly, but Sofia wasn't afraid this time. This dark mage was intimidating, but Samuel would be there with her. He was going to help her and he wasn't going to kill. It would be redemptive. Everything was going to work out okay. Once they saved Friezenburg together the nagging doubts she had about him would melt away and she would feel comfortable bringing him home with her to Enchancia. Yes, everything was going to be okay.

She stood there in her room, wand at the ready. Samuel was in dragon form, poised and ready to pounce. He hissed toward her, "Remember, bring the ring to your lips and whisper 'Nihmzahe'."

Sofia nodded. The clock struck five, and the twinkling lights took her into the darkness. Sofia steadied her mind. She began to cast the spell so it would be ready when she rematerialized. The magic began to swirl around her.

"Let's do this."

She materialized in the throne room of Friezenburg and before her feet touched the ground she had launched the spell at the evil witch with silver hair. This one, however, was much more powerful than the witch she had faced in Avalor. The wicked sorceress held her hand up in a circular motion and deflected Sofia's spell, bouncing it back toward her. Sofia barely dodged the return blast and saw from the corner of her eye the witch was summoning another spell. It shot from her arms like fire and Sofia barely managed to deflect it out away from the petrified Royals huddled on the floor. The dark mage launched volley after volley at Sofia, a killing curse, a burning curse, a boiling curse. Sofia deflected them all and finally saw an opening. She brought the ring to her lips and whispered, "Nihmzahe", and instantly Samuel appeared in dragon form about the size of a flying carriage. Sofia turned back to the witch and noticed she had stopped dead in her tracks. Perhaps she was afraid of this dragon, or confused. Whatever it was, this was the opportunity Sofia needed. She cast the quickest spell she could muster, the freezing spell, and launched it at the dark mage, hitting her square in the chest and knocking her backward, out of the magical circle. She had stepped out of the circle. Sofia needed to hit her hard with the paralysis spell and began to chant the incantation again when she felt arms grab her, knocking her wand on the floor.

It was Samuel.

"Let GO!"

He whispered, "I'm sorry." And she felt her body go rigid. She couldn't move, not a muscle. She was barely able to breathe, her eyes were frozen wide open in confusion. Why? WHY? He had used the paralyzer spell on Sofia. She wanted to scream as loud as she could but her mouth wouldn't move. He laid her on the floor gently. The dark mage had by now removed the freezing spell and was transfixed on Sofia. Her eyes began to glow red again and she recast the magical circle on the floor. Samuel jumped up and stood between the dark mage and Sofia, his hands extended outward as if to stop the old woman from attacking her.

The witch glared at him and uttered harsh words, "Because you insist."

The woman then turned her attention back to the king, who was still kneeling on the floor. She stood facing him confidently, "Accept your fate."

The aged king dropped his head low, "Please I'll do anything you ask. Just please promise not to hurt my people, or my daughters, and you may have what you want." Samuel stood there and did nothing. He simply watched. Sofia couldn't believe it, he had betrayed her. WHY. The king was going to die, Hildegard and Emma were going to die. How could he do such a thing.

The older woman looked at the king, and began to laugh hysterically. "You make no demands today. But I shall relieve your suffering."

No. Sofia was praying, hoping, pleading inside. Come on Samuel, save him. PLEASE. Samuel moved and stood in front of Sofia so she could no longer see the king's face.

NO. She saw the magic swirling around the evil witch, and a thousand spikes burst forth, impaling the king throughout his body. Sofia heard the impacts, the horrid finals gasp of life, and then the thud as Hildegards' father crumpled to the ground.

NO! Sofia was screaming inside. How could he do this? He betrayed her. They were all going to die. He stood there and did nothing. NOTHING. He had been a dark mage all along. Sofia knew it now. She had wanted to believe, believe that there was good in him. Perhaps she was even a bit prideful, that somehow proximity to her would make him good, turn him good. He was evil. He really was Eret. Hard, cold, uncompromising and cruel. He was dead to her. As dead as the king of Friezenburg laying there on the ground. Hildegard and Emma began to sob and scream under their head coverings. It wasn't hard to deduce what had happened, even though they couldn't see the final impact either. The evil mage screamed, "Silence!", which stopped the screaming but the whimpering continued.

The old evil woman turned her attention to Emma and Sofia realized that if she didn't so something right now both of Friezenburgs' princesses were going to die right before her eyes, just as it's king had. There was no reprieve. Eret would not save them. It was up to Sofia. She steadied her mind. She needed to perform wand-less magic and break this paralysis. She thought harder, paralysis can be a type of injury. A healing spell might work. If she could just break free, she could grab her wand laying 2 feet from her head and paralyze the witch. She reached deep within herself and focused hard. She felt the warmth rise up, the deep glow that had come from her submersion in the celestial pool 2 months ago, and let the healing magic dissipate through her body. It's glow emitted off of her, catching the attention of Eret and the dark mage, but Sofia was one step ahead this time. Wand in her hand, she sent a blast of repulsion energy straight into Eret's back, throwing him across the room and into the old woman. Sofia spun, chanting the paralysis spell. It hit the old woman right in the face, causing her to go rigid.

Eret struggled to get up, "Nihmzahe wait—"

Sofia screamed at him, "NO NEVER."

He stopped moving and looked up at her, clearly upset but she just kept screaming, "NEVER. YOU WERE EVIL ALL ALONG! I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN! ERET THE HORRID."

She had chosen to call him by the name enemies used, and it had to hurt him, but she wanted to hurt him so much. Retribution for the betrayal and the death of the king that he was culpable for.

His eyes narrowed. "My title is Eret the Divine, ruler of Duvall." What. He was the king of Duvall. "I could not let you hurt this woman Nihmzahe."

Sofia reared up with a fury she had never known herself capable of, "AND I CAN NEVER BE NEAR YOU AGAIN! YOU AND CEDRIC, YOU'RE BOTH EVIL! WHY DO I FALL IN LOVE WITH HORRIBLE MEN" She flung her wand toward him, shooting the paralysis spell at him. Eret was staring straight at her. Anger and hurt in his eyes as he fell backward over the paralyzed body of the evil witch. Sofia stood there shaking violently. It was over. She started to sob, falling to her knees. The amulet had cursed her, and brought this horrible person into her life. Suddenly she felt guilt. If she hadn't summoned Eret to the Friezenburg palace he wouldn't have betrayed her and the king might still be alive. Or she could be dead. Sofia heard muffled sobs and remembered that Hildegard and Emma were still sitting on the other side of the room with bags on their heads, near the body of their dead father. She got up and walked over to them.

"Don't worry, it's over." She reached one arm out and hugged Hildegard's head, and the other she wrapped around Emma's waist. The girls were crying hysterically now. Sofia was shedding tears too, regret filling her broken heart.

"I'm so. Sorry. I tried but I couldn't save him. I'm so sorry Hildegard."

Hildegard tensed up, but then the twinkling light appeared and Sofia was whisked back to her room on the boat. She grabbed Eret's pillow and ripped it apart. She threw anything that reminded her of him against the wall, shattering objects into thousands of pieces. She collapsed in the mess and started to laugh. The room was in shambles, but it was still in better shape than her life was. She didn't take dinner that night and went straight to bed. This day was the one of worst of Sofia's life, in a series of horrible days since the solstice, and it needed to be over.


	17. Jealousy-Chapter 17- Homecoming

**Chapter 17: Homecoming**

It was the last day of the cruise. They would be arriving at Desmond's palace by mid morning. She awoke to find her room in the same chaotic state as she had left it last night. It wouldn't do to leave the room like this, it was really Desmond's after all. She spent the morning casting spells to clean up and shrinking her belongings so they would fit into her brown suitcase alongside Greylock's books. Sofia would need to make a trip to Rudistan to return them at some point in the future, and thank him for his generosity. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and dressed in the tan slacks, tight shirt and boots again, preparing for the long ride on Minimus back home. She finally opened her door to address these kind people who had taken her on their family vacation and noticed a small package was sitting right outside her door. It was the size of a grapefruit, neatly wrapped in light purple paper with a big violet bow. There was a tag attached to it as well. Sofia turned over the card and stood reading it in the hallway.

Happy Birthday Princess Sofia!

I bought this for you the day we were in Friezenburg  
and you were sick. I've been saving it for your birthday.  
I guess things didn't turn out like I'd planned,  
but I'm so very glad that we took this trip together.  
It means a lot to me that someone so talented and  
kind as you would spend so much time with me.  
I might need your advice from time to time, so I hope we can  
always stay good friends.

-Desmond

The kindness softened Sofia's mood a bit, but she was also startled. She had completely forgotten it was her 21st birthday today. The events of the past few months had pushed all remembrance of mundane things like that from her thoughts. She pulled on the violet bowstring and the package unfurled, revealing a music box. It began to move without winding, and hovering above the castle scene depicted was an enchanted moon and stars. It was a magical music box, and it was exceptionally sweet of him.

She hugged Desmond and his parent's goodbye, thanking them profusely for their kindness and showering them with well wishes. She boarded Minimus with her brown case in tow and began the long flight home. He didn't say much, but about halfway there he finally asked her the question, "So uh, hey Sofia. You're not exactly in a happy mood today and the dragon guy is gone. You want to talk about what happened."

Sofia shrugged. "What can I say Minimus. He was a bad guy all along, just like you said. It seems like everyone is. I should have listened to you, dear friend." She reached down and stroked his mane, to which he whinnied in delight.

Sofia stood at the bottom of the castle steps. It seemed like forever ago that she had run frantically from this place to escape Cedric's judgment. She had been wearing a frilly party dress, running frantically through the castle and gardens. Sofia chuckled to herself. If she could only have known what was to come. Her current wardrobe betrayed the utility of her days now, fighting evil mages and training. Her skin was slightly darker too, from all the days of sunshine beating down on her while she practiced spells. Several skipped meals meant her frame was smaller, but due to the practice more muscular as well. She ascended the steps slowly and was met by Baileywick at the main entrance.

"Princess Sofia you've returned early, and just in time for your birthday too! The King and Queen will be delighted to see you, please come this way."

She followed Baileywick up the stairs and ran into Miranda on the second floor. "Oh Sofia I'm so happy to see you!" They embraced for a while. Miranda turned to Baileywick. "It's okay, I'll take her to see Rolly."

Baileywick smiled, "Very well your Majesty, and if you wish it I will begin preparations for a birthday celebration tonight!"

Miranda lit up, "Oh yes that would be lovely. We should have a welcome home ball that can double as your Birthday party, what do you think Sofia?"

Sofia couldn't help but notice the jovial if trivial nature of it all. Would it really matter in the long run if they held a party tonight? No, but it would make her family happy. "Sure Mom, that sounds great."

Baileywick departed and Miranda pulled Sofia along to one of the back rooms in the castle. Sofia was a bit confused, "Mom, why are we going back here? Dad never spends time in this part of the castle."

Miranda kept walking, "Sofia things are a bit crazier now than when you left, but it will be okay."

Miranda opened the door to a dimly lit room. Her Dad was there, as was constable Miles. Sir Maxwell was also there along with two other knights. They were all surrounding parchment on a low wooden table and having a serious discussion. To the back of the room was Cedric. He was sitting on the windowsill with one leg dangling down, looking out from behind the curtains to the grounds beyond. Upon seeing Cedric her heart skipped a beat. There he was, looking lonely in the back of the room. Sofia heard her dad speak, "I'll talk to King Aaron, Friezenburg will need to provide troops for the defenses and I'm sure he will agree."

Rolland was talking about Hildegard's father, the now deceased king of Friezenburg.

Before Miranda could announce their presence, Sofia opened her mouth. "King Aaron is dead."

All heads shot up and stared at Sofia, including Cedric's. He practically fell off the windowsill at her bombshell comment. Miranda turned toward her, mouth agape. Sofia reasoned the comment needed some explanation. "King Aaron was killed by a dark mage, but Emma and Hildegard are still alive."

Sofia realized she shouldn't have said that. How was she supposed to know this information? And the way she had said it, there was so much anger and sorrow behind it, but it came out cold and methodical, enough to shock the entire occupants of the room. Rolland walked up to her, "Well, um... Sofia! I'm so glad you're home safe and sound!"

"I've missed you too Dad."

"Now honey, I realize you've been traveling and you've probably heard some things. In all honesty there are some bad things happening right now. Magical creatures from the north have come down and are terrorizing several kingdoms. I need you to stay near the castle unless you've got an escort, okay?"

"Okay Dad."

Sofia walked over to the table. On it there was a map of this continent. Enchancia, Galilee, Rudistan, Corinthia, Friezenburg, and even… Even Duvall. Sofia felt her hand clinch as she passed her fingers over the maps lettering for the name of that cursed place."Eret"...

What did she just SAY?! Roland picked up on it instantly, "Sofia, what was that?"

"Sorry Dad, I was just looking at Duvall."

Roland walked over toward the table, a serious look on his face. "Yes, Duvall. We know nothing relevant about them. No one has ever met their current ruler." Sofia wished she could say the same and let out a small sigh of relief. Her slip up would go unnoticed, for now. Roland shook his head a bit, falling into the concerned doting Dad pose he so often wore around her. "Well, let's not dwell on it now, you're home and safe. That's what matters, so please stay near the castle."

There was a brief silence before Constable Miles spoke up, "Welcome back Princess, but did you say King Aaron was no longer with us."

Sofia balled her fingers into a fist. "I'm sorry but he's not with us anymore." Sofia looked back over the map and noticed several red etchings scattered throughout the kingdoms. Nervous looks shot around the room, but Sofia remained transfixed on the map.

The constable seemed gravely concerned, "How did you hear this news princess?"

Sofia never let her eyes leave the map, she simply ignored his question and Roland shot the constable an angry look, silencing his further interrogations. She was focused hard now on red 'x' marks all over the map. "What are the red etchings?"

Sir Maxwell responded, "They are battles that have been fought." Sofia studied the map again. Several were in Friezenburg, there were fewer in other kingdoms, only one in Enchancia. Sofia thought back, it was probably the location where she had saved Amber and James from the Hinderbeasts. But she noticed a couple in Rudistan.

"Is Greylock alright?" She looked up toward her father with obvious concern.

"Why yes, I believe he is doing just fine, isn't that right Cedric?"

Sofia felt her body tense and she slowly turned toward the window. This was the moment she had been dreading for three months. She just needed to focus. She could keep it together. She could will herself to stay composed. She took a deep breath to help steady herself and faced him.

Cedric stood there, half slumped over, his head bent low. "Y-yes, your Majesty. Greylock was.. unharmed.

Sofia wanted to say so many things to him. All the thoughts and feelings she had worked so hard to suppress came flooding back, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or toss him out the window, but she couldn't do anything right now. Not in front of everyone. She lowered her head a bit and her shoulders sunk low.

"Dad, there are fewer attacks in Enchancia than the other kingdoms. Why?"

Rolland walked over to her, "Well now! We have Lily to thank for that." Sofia couldn't mask the hurt on her face at hearing Lily's name being praised. Oddly though, Cedric didn't seem to be happy at her name's mention either. In fact, Sofia watched him cringe as Rolland spoke her name.

"Amber and James were attacked by no less than three Hinderbeasts, but Lily was able to defeat them and save everyone. I guess the hinderbeasts are going after weaker targets. We're safe so long as Lily's around. She's so impressive." Roland sounded proud as he spoke it. Sofia felt like throwing up. Lily had taken credit for Sofia's magic. Amber and James must have hated going along with that, but Sofia did make them promise to keep the secret.

Miranda spoke up, "Okay enough of this battle business. Today is Sofia's birthday and we are going to throw her a celebration ball tonight. What do you think Rolly."

The king smiled down at his wife, "That is an excellent idea dearest." He turned back toward Sofia, ""We'll invite all your friends too, everyone could use a bit of levity in a safe place right now. You can tell us all about your travels, and the people you've met, and any _announcements_ you may have." The way Roland had said it caused Sofia concern. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cedric abruptly turn and face plant into the window, making a loud thud. It startled everyone, including Sofia who instinctively reached over and put her hand on Cedric's shoulder. He yelped and turned back around toward her, a large welt rising on his forehead.

"Are you okay Cedric, that sounded painful."

He swallowed hard, with a look of embarrassment on his face. His eyes dropped down to the floor but he didn't speak.

Sofia furrowed her brows. She could see the welt on his forehead turning purple through his silver bangs. She reached down and drew her wand from the pants pocket. She raised it to his forehead and chanted, "Ameliorato cintata". White light sprung from her wand, wrapping Sofia and Cedric in an ephemeral white light. The energy began to concentrate on his injured head, and the welt subsided. The magic dissipated as quickly as it had begun, and Sofia returned the wand to her pocket. Cedric's face turned the color of a tomato, which Sofia noted was rather odd, she'd cast healing spells on him hundreds of times. He must be embarrassed to hurt himself in front of the King.

"Thank you."

Sofia couldn't help staring at him. His voice, that voice she had missed so much. So full of kindness and understanding. She felt tingles throughout her core and realized that even after all the things that had happened to her during her travels she was still desperately in love with this pale, thin sorcerer that stood before her. The thought turned her stomach. He had betrayed her trust for years, why was she still drawn to him? She looked down from his embarrassed face toward the tips of his fingers that peaked out from his gloves, he really _was_ paler and thinner than he had been in years. It reminded her of what he looked like when she first arrived at the castle. Years of cookie binges and walks through the gardens had added a tiny bit of padding and color to his features. All of it seemed to be gone just like her privileged place in his life, and him in hers. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she fought them with all her might.

Miranda was the first to break the awkward silence, "Well, you've been practicing your magic haven't you Sofia."

Sofia turned to her mother, trying to mask any emotion. "One could say that Mom."

Sofia looked back over to the sullen sorcerer before her, who was slumped over as if trying to hide in plain sight. "Everyone in here will come to my birthday party, right?"

Roland and Sir Maxwell started to laugh. Roland quipped, "Of course Sofia, you're turning 21. It's a very important birthday, I should say the entire kingdom will celebrate with us."

Miranda shook her head, "Oh Sofia, come on let's go. I've got to get messengers to all of your friends about the party and you've got to get ready."

"Alright Mom. I'll see you all later, okay." She glanced back at Cedric and for a brief second made eye contact with him. He looked sad.

Sofia went up to her room to start unpacking, but started to mull over what she had just learned. Hinderbeasts were roaming down from the wilds beyond Duvall, and it had started after she left on her tour with Desmond. Eret the Unforgivable was the King of Duvall, and he abandoned his kingdom to go find her on some doomed love quest. Her amulet _may_ have instigated his vision, as a curse for her behavior toward Cedric and Lily. Duvall had always kept the hinderbeasts and other magical horrors from descending down onto the peaceful kingdoms her friends families all ruled.

Was Sofia responsible for this war?


	18. Chapter 18- Happy Birthday Sofia!

Author's Note: I wanted to thank everyone who's been commenting, you guys make my day! Seriously I get so excited when a new comment pops up! It's amazing :-) And a big shot out to all the other readers too!

**Chapter 18: Happy Birthday Sofia**

Was Sofia responsible for this war?

She shook the thoughts from her head. Today was her birthday, and she was going to celebrate being home with her family and the people that love her. Suddenly she saw a blue light emanating from her luggage. She dumped the contents of her brown suitcase out onto the bed, and rummaged until she found the source of the eery blue light. The ring Eret had given her was pulsating. He was calling to her. Was he in danger? Did her need her help? The memory of kissing in him in Avalor flooded her mind, but then was immediately replaced by the image of King Aaron's lifeless body sprawled on the floor of the Friezenburg royal palace and banished all sympathy from her. Cedric may have had poor intentions for years but he wasn't culpable for homicide. She drew her wand and chanted a spell that launched the ring over toward the wall. It bounced and landed on the floor behind her dresser. Sofia turned, angry that she even considered helping that monster when she caught sight of the mirror Princess Elena of Avalor had given her. Sofia bent down and picked up the beautiful object. It would sure be nice to speak to someone who was versed in magic and would understand being conflicted.

Why couldn't she? The mirror connected Sofia and Elena, so maybe she could go visit Elena in Avalor, if only for a brief time. Sofia pulled her wand to the mirror and while looking at her reflection chanted, "Returnio!"

Boom, she was standing in a strange dark room on top of what looked like a giant oval mirror that covered the ground. Only a sliver of light was visible from the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor. Sofia went to the door and it opened with ease, entering into a beautiful brightly colored breezeway. Still clutching Elena's mirror in her hands, she began to wander the hallways in order to find her quarry.

"SOFIA!" Elena spotted her first and bounded up, hugging Sofia and beaming with excitement. "You been well!? So glad you came so soon! Now we make magical mischief together." A big grin broke out on Elena's face, and Sofia couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "So, what's up?"

"Well Elena, I got home today and found out that dark magical creatures have been attacking the neighboring kingdoms. I kind of feel responsible. If I wouldn't have left, this never would have happened. Oh, and it's my birthday."

Elena practically jumped out of her skin, "YOUR BIRTHDAY!" She ran to a nearby door, flinging it open, "MARIO, MARIO! Princess Sofia's birthday, Today!" The sound of footsteps bounced down the ceramic tiles as the young steward came running down the hallway, "Welcome back Princess Sofia. We will throw you the most spectacular birthday party ever held, save for Elena's!"

Sofia blushed, "Oh no, that's quite alright. My parents are already throwing me a ball tonight."

Elena looked even more excited, if that was possible. "Yes YES! I go to see Enchancia! And those creatures, don't worry Sofia. These things happen. It's easy, we just fight and win!"

Sofia was stunned, this girl was so extremely positive. It reminded Sofia of herself… before the summer solstice. She hadn't intended to invite Elena to the party, but now that she mentioned it that sounded extremely fun. "Great! You can meet my friends and we can feed you all sorts of Enchancian chocolate."

Elena crossed her eyes and furrowed her brow, "What is _chocolate_?"

Oh this was going to be fun. Sofia couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "Oh Elena you're going to love it!"

Mario interjected, "Princess Sofia, is there anyone else we should bring with us from this side of the world?"

Sofia thought about it. "I became friends with a woman named Mira in Katal, but I have no way to reach her by this evening." Elena and Mario looked at each other confused. Mario spoke, "You mean _councilmember_ Mira of magic-hating Katal?"

"Yes, she's one of the best! Oh, and she knows I'm a sorceress. She doesn't care."

That was good enough for Elena. She grabbed Sofia's arm, dragging her through the hallways of the Avalor palace.

"Elena, where are we going?"

"Back to the Portal!"

Elena pulled Sofia into a dark room at the end of the third floor hallway, it was the same one Sofia had emerged from earlier. She lit the candles that lined the circumference of the room, illuminating the giant mirror on the floor.

"Elena, why do you have so many mirrors?"

Elena laughed loudly. "This is the Central Portal. In the war where the world split it was the treasure the demon king sought and my ancestor's protected. We won, and our castle was built upon it. It is mirror, but it is also center of all the mirrors of our castle. All the little ones connect here, and to each other. The little ones bring us back to home, but this one, it is the center of the magic. We use it to travel anywhere." Elena reached her hand out toward Sofia, motioning toward the small mirror Sofia held in her hand still. "You got good hold of that one, yes?" Sofia nodded. "Good, or we stranded in Katal." That was a bit unsettling, and Sofia grabbed the small circular object a bit tighter.

"Now Sofia, picture Mira's home."

"Okay."

"You picturing her?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you look into this mirror with me. Here we go!"

Elena drew her wand, pointed it at the floor, and cast the spell. Poof! they were standing outside Mira's family home in Katal. Sofia strode up and knocked confidently on the door. Elena stood there giggling nonstop.

They heard a muffled, "Yes yes coming" from behind the door. It opened and Mira was standing there. A huge smile broke out on her face, "SOFIA! It's so good to see you!"

Sofia grabbed Mira into a big hug, "It's so good to see you too Mira! So, I've got to be quick about this but today is my birthday and I'm having a party in Enchancia. All my friends are coming, including Elena over there, so do you want to come to?"

Mira looked at the grin plastered on Sofia's face, and then over to Elena. "Wonderful, today is a holiday anyway. I'll get my coat."

Elena ran up and hugged them both, "A coat? No way. You listen to me ladies. I dress you spectacular and we dance!"

Elena used the mirror to bring them back to Avalor, and then sent Mario off to fetch the dresses. Rummaging through the pile, Elena eventually exclaimed, "Finally, behold!"

She pulled out an exquisite powder blue gown. It was intended to hang off the shoulders, exposing the neck, some cleavage, and part of the back. From there, it was skin tight until just past the hips, where it flared out creating ripples in the skirt. There was a thigh-high slit up the right side, and tiny silver rhinestones accentuating the edges. It was absolutely gorgeous, if a bit revealing. Elena walked the dress over to Sofia, who watched the fabric float along the air currents.

"Oh Elena its gorgeous but I don't think I can wear it to the party, the slit is very high and the neckline _very_ low."

"Nonsense, you wear this and look gorgeous. It's Sofia's birthday."

She looked over to Mira who was nodding in agreement. "If you like it Sofia, you should wear it."

Sofia took the dress from Elena and nodded. Happy, Elena bounded back over to the pile to find another treasure for Mira.

It fit Sofia like a glove. Her entire neckline was exposed, and her leg stuck out when she walked. Could she really wear this? Elena must have seen the doubt in her eyes, and tugged Sofia over to yet another mirror hanging on the wall.

"Look, you look and tell me you not sexy."

Sofia looked into the mirror. She looked amazing. This dress accentuated every curve and made her feel feminine and powerful all at the same time. The amulet even seemed to match. Sofia smiled and relaxed.

Elena folded her arms over, "See, I told you! You should listen, I know fashion." To which all three women broke out laughing.

Elena transported them all back to Sofia's bedroom in Enchancia while Sofia clutched the mirror for dear life, where they finished getting ready for the party. Mira swept Sofia's hair up into a loose braid to accentuate her neckline further and interwove some of Sofia's tiny pearl strands as accents. They were having so much fun Sofia actually forgot her troubles momentarily.

The sun had set and people were arriving for the party. They had just finished attaching a giant barrette in Elena's long black hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In stepped Amber, "Oh Sofia I missed you! Um, who are all these ladies and what are you _wearing_?"

"Oh Amber, this is Princess Elena and that is Councilwoman Mira. They are my friends. Ladies, this is Amber, my beloved sister, and Elena let me borrow one of her dresses."

Amber was a bit speechless, "Oh okay. So nice to meet you all! That's strange, I thought I knew all the royals.. Anyway Sofia, I'd like to talk to you about things, in private if you don't mind." Oh. Amber probably wanted to talk about the hinderbeast incident before.

"Amber I-"

There was another knock on the door and as the women turned to look in that direction Ruby and Jade burst in. "Oh Sofia we missed you!"

Hugs and introductions for all ensued, and then there was yet another knock at the door. This time it was James. He grabbed Sofia up in a big bear hug and spun her around, "Hi SOF! I missed you SO MUCH."

There was yet another knock. Mira scrunched her eyes, "So does everyone in Enchancia hang out in your bedroom Sofia?" Half the room burst out laughing as Miranda came through the doors. "Hi Sofia.. wow there's a lot of people in your room. Are you ready for the party?"

"Yes Mom!"

"Okay then. Could everyone give me a minute with Sofia?"

Everyone cleared out into the hallway and Miranda came and sat down next to Sofia on the bed. "Sweetheart, I was wondering if we should make any important announcements tonight. Desmond _is_ coming to the party."

Oh Merlin. They thought she had become involved with Desmond on their trip. "Oh no, NO! I'm sorry Mom but Desmond and I are just friends."

She looked a little disappointed, but smiled anyway. "I understand Sofia. I just thought, with the way you were embracing in Friezenburg, that you two were getting along just fine."

Ugh. They had seen her reach up and kiss his cheek. If they only knew what she had been up to these last few months. "Oh that. I was just really happy for a minute and got carried away. I don't like Desmond in a romantic way. He's just a good friend, that's all."

"Well, that's that then. I have another question though."

"Sure Mom, what is it?"

"Sofia, who were those two other girls in your room?"

Turnips. She meant Elena and Mira. How was she going to explain them. "Well Mom, I met them on my trip and the one girl gave me a magic mirror so she could come visit."

Miranda looked at her oddly concerned. "It's not dangerous, is it Sofia?"

"Oh no, no way Mom. It's totally safe. I promise."

That seemed enough convincing for her mother. "Alright then. I'm going to the party. Be along soon, okay."

"Sure thing Mom."

Elena, Mira, Ruby and Jade were waiting in the hall for Sofia. Apparently Mira had been chatting with Sofia's village friends about class structure in Enchancia. Mira was pleasantly surprised to learn that commoners were allowed at royal functions all the time. "Sofia, this place really IS amazing."

Sofia turned to Ruby and Jade. "Can I talk to my out-of-town friends for a minute guys? I want to give them a brief run through of Enchancia customs."

Jade smiled, "Sure thing Sofia, let's go Ruby!"

Once Ruby and Jade rounded the corner out of sight Sofia turned to Mira and Elena. "Okay so I just want you guys to know that my family isn't exactly aware of my magical abilities."

Mira shot Sofia an 'Oh really' kind of look, with a raised eyebrow. Elena flung her arms up in exasperation, "Why not! The magic in you does wonders, it saved my life!"

Mira interjected, "My Mom's life too. I thought Enchancia was open to individual expression."

Sofia smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well... They know I practice some magic, but they have no idea I've been off fighting dark mages or hinderbeasts, so if you could keep that particular knowledge to yourself I'd appreciate it. I don't want them to worry about me."

Elena anchored her hands onto her hips, shifting them outward. "So how much magic we talking about here? Cause I'm _going_ be casting some spells tonight."

Sofia chuckled, "Oh normal stuff, party tricks, healing spells, fun things. I sincerely hope we won't be battling monsters at my birthday ball. Normal fun magic is fine, in fact, why don't you go ahead and perform some Elena."

Sofia let loose a huge grin, which set Elena into a frenzy of adolescent prankster energy while Mira retreated a bit. Sofia grabbed both their arms and ran them over to the top of the staircase leading to the main ballroom. Baileywick was standing there, ready to announce anyone entering the party. He greeted them all and asked their titles.

It was a pretty packed room, as most people had already arrived and were milling about or dancing to the quiet orchestral music being played from the corner. Mira peered into the room with a sour look on her face.

Mira's reaction wasn't what Sofia expected, "What's wrong Mira?"

"Well, honestly Sofia you're so full of life and energy, I thought it wouldn't be so.. stiff."

Elena grinned wide enough that her teeth shone through, "I make it fabulous. Elena to the rescue."

Sofia got nervous, "Just don't go overboard…"

Elena huffed, "Nonsense! It's _YOUR_ birthday! We celebrate in style."

True enough. "Oh okay, just.. no human transfigurations or I'll have a lot of explaining to do." Elena let out a manic cackle, thoroughly unnerving Mira. Sofia turned to the councilwoman, "Don't worry Mira, she's just happy."

Mira looked over at Sofia, "You care too much about what other people think here. It's kind of shocking, considering how adventurous you were in Katal." Sofia thought about it. Upon arriving home she simply slipped back into the good-princess role, even if that wasn't what she wanted to do.

Elena was indignant, "THAT is why we here. We let the animal loose, we party!"

Baileywick walked over to the edge of the balcony, "Attention everyone. May I introduce Princess Elena of Avalor, councilwoman Mira of Katal, and her Royal Highness Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

Sofia did a last second check to make sure her tiara was straight and held her head high as she began to strut down the staircase, followed by Elena and Mira at either side. People stopped mid-conversation and all eyes were on their entrance. Sofia thought back to all those grand entrances Amber had made over the years, how did she pull this off with such self confidence? Sofia was acutely aware that her leg was exposed with every other step and her top half bounced a bit down as she walked further downward. Corsets and petticoats had been Sofia's life for a long time and this was definitely more revealing that she was used to. She tried to push the insecurity away. This was _HER_ birthday, better enjoy it!

Elena began to snap her fingers in a rhythmic beat. Mira joined in immediately. After a couple of steps Sofia joined in to, as did some people in the ballroom. While still walking down the stairs Elena drew her wand and waved it in a circular motion at her side to the snapping beat. She let loose a spell that shot to the roof of the ballroom, exploding with purples and blues, changing the lighting in the ballroom. Small confetti began to rain down from the ceiling, but it disappeared upon touching the floor. Elena then pointed at the orchestra, and several drums of differing shapes, guitars and horns emerged. They began to play themselves. The music tempo went up and people looked around in confusion. Some of the younger Royals were smiling and stomping their feet.

Elena shot Sofia and Mira a glance, "Alright, spin like we do in Avalor and get three of them boys to dance with us!"

They reached the bottom of the steps and began to spin. Sofia narrowed in on James, who was closest to her on the dance floor. Elena grabbed Prince Zandar who had been standing next to James, and Mira grabbed Prince Khalid. Everyone began spinning, shuffling, and smiles broke out on all their faces. James was particularly enthused, spinning around with Sofia across the dance floor. He reached out for her waist but Sofia was spinning the opposite direction and he ended up wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in close. Sofia giggled loudly and the largest grin broke out on James's face.

"Oh James! Turn left when I turn left!"

"Sorry Sof! Weeee!" He was laughing, and she was smiling widely. James was the best brother ever. They took a few more spins, accidentally bumped into Cali and they let loose a torrent of laughter. Other young couples started to join in, including Amber and Hugo, although Amber wasn't totally comfortable with all the spinning so she made Hugo waltz. James took one huge step forward and wrapped both arms around Sofia's waist, pulling her into him, "Oh Sofia I missed you SO much, and I was SO worried about you when you disappeared."

Giggles. "Oh don't worry James! I'm a woman now after all!"

"You sure are Sofia, and you look beautiful tonight. That dress, it's absolutely Brilliant, just like you." He kept staring at her dress. He must have really appreciated the Avalor fashion sentiment.

"Aww James, you're the best!"

Sofia caught a glimpse of Cedric, standing against the wall, away from the crowd with his carpetbag of potions set along the ground beside him. On the other side of him stood Lily in a revealing dress with a horrible scowl sprawled across her face. A little bitterness crept into Sofia's mind but she tried to push it away and refused to let her eyes or her thoughts linger on that corner of the room. She needed more distractions, she had to press the image of Lily and Cedric together out of her head. This was _HER_ birthday. She directed James toward Princess Jun. "Get her to dance, would you James?"

He nodded and after a brief hesitation went over to her. Sofia grabbed Prince Jin and Elena got the message too. They all began pulling more and more people onto the dance floor so that after a few minutes the entire dance floor was covered with royals stomping and spinning around the ballroom.

It wasn't enough. Cedric and Lily were still over there, standing together. And every time Sofia's eyes passed that part of the room it made her heart sink. She began to spin with her eyes closed, dancing with herself. Faster and faster she spun to the beat, her skirt lifting higher and higher into the air. She was trying hard to banish the sadness and reached down into her concealed pocket, drawing out her wand. She spun faster and faster, the musical beat rising in the background and felt the warmth from the magic within. She was in a full spin when the magic finally burst forth, filling her with happiness. Sofia stopped and opened her eyes to see wafting yellow energy surround her. Oh NO! Quickly she spun and shot a blast from her wand, channeling the yellow energy into a thousand yellow butterflies that flitted around the room. Everyone was staring at her. Elena bounded up to her, "So much for hiding the magic Sofia! You made butterflies!"

Sofia grabbed Elena and started spinning around trying to distract the attendees from the magical episode, and everyone else joined in. The only people here besides Elena who could possibly know that wasn't a party trick from her wand like the spells Elena had cast were Cedric and Lily. Sofia glanced over to where Cedric and Lily had been standing and saw Cedric staring at her, his eyes wide and mouth agape. He may need an explanation at some point, if she ever mustered the courage to go talk to him again. Suddenly Sofia had a horrifying thought, he may have just recognized the yellow energy from her trip to the past. She glanced back over but there were people in the way now. Wait...Lily hadn't been there. Sofia scanned the room and finally laid eyes on the red harlot. She was dancing with James in a very provocative manner. She had one hand around his backside and the other was rummaging through his hair. Seeing her so affectionate with James made Sofia's blood boil. How could she dance with James like that when she was _with_ Cedric? James saw Sofia looking at them and pulled away from Lily a bit. James was a known ladies man, was he after Lily too or just complacent? Didn't that witch appreciate she'd taken from Sofia? She turned to look back at Cedric but he was still staring at her, not Lily dancing with James. Elena dropped Sofia's hands, which broke Sofia's train of thought.

"You too distracted to dance. Let's go try that chocolate thing!"

Sofia nodded, Elena was actually pretty perceptive. They wandered over to the snack table and were munching on treats when Vivian walked up to Sofia.

"Hey Sofia." Her voice was muted, not uncommon for her level of shyness. It was kind of hard to hear over the horns and guitars.

"Oh Vivian, It's so good to see you! I missed you so much! You have to meet Elena."

Vivian tucked her face away a bit, but was able to muster a brief, "Hi there."

Elena bounced toward Vivian and gave her a big hug, "Hello shy girl I am Elena."

Vivian smiled, and turned her face back to Sofia. "I uh.. I have a small problem that maybe you could help with Sofia."

"Sure, anything for you Vivian, what's the matter?"

Vivian looked down at her shoes, "Well, maybe we can discuss it, after the party.. It's kind of.. personal."

Sofia was staring at her face, but Vivian didn't budge. "Oh right, sure. Do you want to go to my room and talk about it?"

Vivian flung her face and hands up into a retreat formation. "Oh not right now. It's okay. It can wait, I promise."

Sofia was seriously concerned, Vivian didn't ask for help unless it was a real problem. "Alright, if you insist. But don't disappear when the party dies down okay? I'll follow you back to your castle if you do!"

Vivian blushed, and then made a hasty retreat disappearing into the crowd.

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Why the people here be so coy. Just say it and do it, that's Avalor."

"Oh Elena. You are so awesome."

"I know."

They both giggled, and Elena impulsively grabbed the nearest boy and started twirling him onto the dance floor. Sofia watched her go and looked around to the crowd gathered here. There were so many happy faces, dear friends that she had shared so many memories with. They had all missed her. It was truly touching. Just then Amber walked up to Sofia. She seemed anxious, almost upset. "Hi Sofia, so can we talk now?"

"Sure Amber, but maybe we should go out on the balcony." They quietly went out toward the balcony which afforded more privacy and better conversation. "So what's up Amber?"

"Don't give me the innocence act Sofia. Just what was Vivian asking you just now?"

Huh? Wasn't Amber upset about the hinderbeast incident? "Oh, I'm sorry Amber, I don't know why you're upset. Vivian has some problem but I don't know what it is yet."

Amber stood there and glanced sideways a bit. She looked back to the party, biting her lip. "Oh, very well then. You'll tell me what's wrong with Vivian once you find out though, won't you?" Sofia gave Amber a sideways glance. Since when did Amber care so much. The blonde seemed to pick up on it, "Oh, I'm just concerned for her. That's all Sofia."

Sofia thought about it. Vivian never went to Amber with a problem. In fact she never went to anyone other than Sofia. All this Amber altruism was a bit odd. "Well Amber, I'll only tell you if Vivian says it's okay to tell you. She's a very private person after all."

Amber's shoulders sunk a bit. "Very well Sofia. Anyway, about this hinderbeast nonsense. Just what were you thinking fighting those things? You could have been killed."

What could she say? "Uh, I'm sorry Amber but I saved your life, and James too. I thought you'd be happy about it."

Amber did not look remorseful for her comments. "Just don't let Daddy know you've been off learning how to fight with magic, okay."

"Why Amber?"

"It's not proper, so promise me Sofia. You made me promise to keep the secret, so now I'm asking you to promise me you won't tell Daddy. It will only hurt you and people you care about, so just don't."

Amber had both literally and figuratively pushed Sofia into a corner, as Sofia was now backed into the wall outside with Amber breathing on her. Well, it was better if she didn't tell Dad anyway. "Okay Amber, I promise I won't go speaking to him about it."

Amber huffed, and seemed triumphant, "Okay. Well then, I have a handsome Prince to dance with. If you'll excuse me." Sofia nodded and Amber strutted back into the ballroom, holding the edges of her skirt up with both hands as she often did. Sofia watched her go up to Hugo on the dance floor. What Amber saw in him she could never figure out, but they'd been a couple for many years now and an engagement was expected soon. Actually it was expected a while ago.

Sofia walked back into the party and noticed Cedric along the wall again. He'd never moved from the spot since the party started. Mira was chatting with him, and a few feet away stood Princess Penelope. WAIT Mira was chatting with Cedric. He looked embarrassed, what if Mira told him about the wand-less healing magic, or worse. What if she told him about Eret and the dance they'd shared in Katal. It shouldn't matter since Cedric didn't care but it really bothered Sofia to have anyone at home know she'd let that murderous villain into her life.

Sofia sped over to where Mira was and interrupted their conversation "Oh hey there, _Mira_, is everything okay?"

Mira seemed happy and unaware that Sofia was nervous, "Oh hi Sofia, I was just chatting with your mentor, um Cedric, was it?"

She glanced back at Cedric, who gave an embarrassed nod. Sofia smiled nervously at Cedric and pulled Mira a few steps away, leaning in to whisper, "What did you say Mira?"

Mira whispered back, "Oh nothing you told me not to. I just wanted to meet 'the most amazing, talented, kindest, thoughtful man in the world' who could make a sorceress that wasn't evil. That's all."

Sofia cringed, "You didn't tell him that I said those things, did you."

Mira looked at her puzzled, "Should I not have?" Oh Merlin. If she wasn't conflicted enough around Cedric, this too. Mira looked at Sofia's embarrassed face. "I can go talk to him and tell him I was mistaken if you'd like. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Sofia shot her a knowing look, "It's okay, I'll talk to him. I need to do it anyway."

Mira walked off and Sofia turned toward Cedric, but he turned away as if to avoid her. He tripped over his carpetbag, which had been left open on the floor next to him. He fell and several potion vials dropped onto the floor. Classic Cedric.

Should she help him? He was trying to flee from her after all. Sofia caught herself. If this was any other person in the world she wouldn't hesitate to help them. Well, anyone in the world except Eret the Despicable and that evil witch he had assited in the killing of King Aaron. Sofia drew her wand and snap! All the bottles stood at attention. She flicked the wand ever so gently and they all returned into the carpetbag single file. She reached out a hand to Cedric who was still sprawled on the floor, "Need a hand?"

"Oh no Sofia I'm fine I just…" She ignored his protestations and reached under his arm, helping to lift him up. He stood there, looking into her eyes for a brief moment. He looked a little bit shocked, but also like he was injured.

"Cedric did you hurt yourself?"

He retracted his arm to his body quickly, and Sofia let it go. "No no, I'm fine."

They stood there, facing each other. Only a foot separated their bodies but it seemed like the entire ocean still lay between them. All the things she had wanted to say to him, the apologies and the reaffirmations of their friendship just couldn't come out, she kept lingering on the image of him standing behind the tree plotting to steal her amulet. There were too many people here, and it was much too noisy to _really_ talk unless she was incredibly close to his ear. Cedric finally spoke, "You sh-should be dancing with your P-Prince instead of worrying about an old sorcerer Sofia."

What? "I'm sorry, what was that Cedric?"

Cedric glanced to the opposite wall. Sofia followed his gaze and saw Desmond alone and looking rather nervous. So he hadn't spoken to Penelope yet. I guess that was to be expected. It had only been a few hours and Desmond wasn't exactly outgoing. Sofia glanced back to Penelope who was only a few feet from where she stood with Cedric.

Sofia turned back to face the sorcerer, "Oh yeah. Wait just a minute, okay?" He shot her the strangest look, pure and utter confusion mixed with something else, maybe horror. Sofia took off straight toward Desmond. She hugged him and then pulled him into a dance. They were twirling but Sofia took over the lead, forcing their direction back toward Penelope. Sofia spun Desmond around and released him right in front of the wallflower princess. Desmond stood there staring at Penelope, obviously afraid to initiate a dance. Sofia took a few steps back, and Desmond turned around to look at her, panic in his eyes. Sofia shot him back a glance and a gentle head nod trying to convey encouragement ala 'you can do it Desmond!'. Desmond panicked and reached for Sofia's hand. She spun around to abandon him and saw Cedric not two feet away from her, watching this all play out with the confusion still plastered on his face. Sofia reached out and grabbed Cedric's hand, pulling him into a dancers position and spinning him around so Desmond couldn't escape. Desmond stood there for another few seconds and finally gathered enough courage to bow in front of Penelope. The girl looked happy and accepted his arm. They began to dance together. Sofia smiled brightly, "I knew it would work!".

She suddenly realized she was dancing with Cedric. He was staring down at her face, his left hand held hers out and his right hand had wrapped around the small of her back. They were swaying to the music. It wasn't exactly graceful, but it was Cedric. They swayed back and forth. She watched his bangs sway across his face as they moved, felt his fingers shift in her hand. He almost stepped on her foot, causing him to cringe and her to blush. The world melted away and she was dancing awkwardly with her sorcerer. The thought of it filled her with happiness and self-loathing. She should hate him, why couldn't she? He bent his head low and spoke softly, "Why did you do that Sofia?"

"Do what Cedric?"

"Give your Prince to that girl."

Sofia straightened, "Desmond isn't mine, Cedric. You know that I don't like him that way, I told you that two years ago." Cedric's eyes opened wide and he gripped her hands tighter. "Oh, and I'm sorry if Mira said anything embarrassing to you earlier. She didn't mean it."

"But... but you... he.. in Friezenburg...". Cedric seemed massively confused and his eyes were darting back and forth as if trying to solve some intense magical riddle. All of a sudden Sofia realized why he must be confused. Her Mom and Dad had assumed Sofia and Desmond were courting because of the kiss in Friezenburg, or maybe even engaged. It must have been a popular topic of discussion while she was on the trip. Cedric must have assumed so as well.

"Oh no Cedric, I'm not engaged to Desmond. Most definitely not. Back in Friezenburg I was just having a good night by myself and got a little carried away. I was a bit euphoric, that's all."

Cedric started blinking strangely and then suddenly went sheet white, as if the blood had drained from his face. "A good night... by _yourself_...when did you.. Mushrooms..." He shook his head trying to regain composure and Sofia had no idea what was wrong with him. Suddenly he pulled her in closer, much closer than one would normally dance. "Sofia I—" the proximity caused him to step on her foot in earnest.

Pain shot through Sofia's foot and up her leg, "Ouch!"

He let go of her, "Sorry, Sorry Sofia!" She smiled at him, staring into his eyes for much too long and he smiled back. His gaze trailed downward. He was staring at her amulet. Again. Was he kidding? NOW, at her birthday, he was plotting. Sofia dropped her arms to her sides and couldn't conceal the look of anger. She took two giant steps back, and took up a defensive position, clutching her chest as if somehow that would protect the amulet from him.

Cedric's was stunned. His head dropped to one side looked upon her as if her head had turned the same purple shade as her amulet before turning scarlet red. "I'm so sorry Sofia" was the only thing to come out of him, and he dropped into his characteristic hunched walk, returning to the wall he had occupied all night. Sofia felt so torn watching him go, but there was nothing she could do. After all this time he was still after the amulet.

She walked back toward the snack table and felt something brush up against her cheek.

"Nihmzahe."


	19. Jealousy-Chapter 19- The Dance

**Chapter 19: The Dance**

"Nihmzahe."

Sofia turned in horror to see Eret's face inches from her own. Her hand had risen up to knock him away but his was faster, and had taken the opportunity to stroke the underside of her arm up toward her hand with his fingers. He now held her right hand in his and had slipped the other arm around her waist and pressed his chest to her back.

He tilted her to the side a bit and slid his nose along her cheekbone up toward her ear. "Nihmzahe you left me to die."

All the anger she felt yesterday came flooding back to her. "You are a monster. LEAVE."

She broke away from his grip and turned to face him. Eret was again faster than her and swung his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to his pelvis. "You judge but do not know. I know many things Sofia, many of your secrets."

He did. He knew about the wand-less magic, about fighting spells, about the dark mages and Hinderbeasts she'd been using them on, how she had concealed him from Desmond and his family, and about her love for Cedric and how close she had let this monster get to her. So many secrets.

Sofia looked at him, dead serious. "Tell me what you want."

He looked back at her with the same penetrating stare he so often gave her. "I want you Nihmzahe." He pulled her face closer and whispered into her ear, 'Dance with me, as we did in Avalor."

She really didn't have a choice. If he wanted to he could make her whole life collapse. "If you promise to leave right afterward then I'll dance one dance with you, and no floating in the air."

"I will promise that and nothing more." Sofia closed her eyes, and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. He spun her slowly as they walked. The music started playing methodical beats and they began to dance in his strangely rhythmic dragon style. Sofia realized that she was familiar with the pattern of the movements now, and was dancing in sync with him. It was a spiraling motion that involved he whole body, like a dragon twisting through the air. Eret began to speak, "Nihmzahe the man was evil."

"I don't want to hear your excuses Eret."

"You wanted my words, so now you must listen to them. My Mother needed to extract penance for his deeds upon her."

Sofia furrowed her brows as they continued rhythmically spiraling in and out of each other arms on the dance floor. "Your Mother?"

"Yes."

Sofia knew the woman was harsh and cruel, so the pieces fit, but still the king had died. "I don't care what he did, no one deserves to be executed like that."

"His crimes were great Nihmzahe. He corrupted my mother's mind and defiled the memory of my father on her." Wait, the king of Friezenburg had seduced Eret's mother. Their kingdoms _were_ neighbors, but why would he do that?

"I suppose your mother told you this?"

He twisted his head around hers in step to the beat, causing his nose and cheek to brush along the other side of her face. "Yes."

"It doesn't matter Eret, he didn't deserve to die."

"It _does_ matter Nihmzahe. My mother will never be able to join my father in the netherworld now. Their connection was broken. Her eternal soul will be forever alone, as will his."

"But WHY Eret, why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you help me, you betrayed me."

He pulled her in closer and they spun. Less than a inch separated any given part of their bodies. The motions they were making caused his leg to come between hers often, her dress to spin wildly outward as they turned, exposing the entirety of her leg. It looked very seductive to the onlookers, who had begun to stop dancing and watch the display. Sofia's view passed by where Lily and James had been dancing. They'd stopped to look at this display Eret was putting on as well.

"My mother remained behind after my father's death to guide me. Sofia, it is_ my_ fault that she was vulnerable to him. I could not deny her vengeance. Nor could I let you hurt her, for she is my mother, I owe her my existence."

Sofia felt the conflict inside her spilling out as large gasps for air. She had to keep reminding herself there was no justification for what he'd done, was there? Nothing he could say would bring Hildegard's father back. She tilted her face upward to whisper into his ear. "I can't forgive you. You shouldn't even care. We were never intimate like that anyway. Let me go."

She saw his eyes narrow, "Our blood is shared. You were my vision, there is no second choice."

The vision. Maybe her revelation about the amulet and its curse would free her from this. "I've got news for you Eret. That vision you had was the result of my amulet, not some mystical connection to your life's great love." His eyes opened wide, burning with anger. He took the opportunity to wrap one of his legs around hers, dipping her torso toward the ground. He snapped her back up bringing her face within an inch of his. She wasn't going to let him win. "You see my amulet, yes it's magical. It's the source of power that transports me into danger to save others and gives me the dreams. While it gives me powers it can also curse me. When I left Enchancia I yelled horrible things at the man I loved, and it cursed me by sending you into my life."

His lips pursed and hands dug into the flesh of he shoulder and ran his nose along her jawline mid-spin. "You cannot be certain."

She shot him back a confident stare. "I am. You are a curse, Eret. Someone else was destined to be your love."

He shook his head and in one motion swooped the top half of her body low in a semicircle. This time he held his other hand over her, so that his fingers flitted over her chest finally wrapping itself around her backside as he slowly brought her face up towards his again. "It cannot be, for you are the answer to my longing. I've seen it in your eyes. I love you."

Sofia was shocked. Her mind went back over their time together, they had experienced quite a few harrowing moments together, he had saved her life, but he was always so angry and unstable. No one had ever said those words to her before.. those words.. they hold such power.

"I can't, I just can't Eret. I can't." He tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her up slightly, setting her on his leg in a highly suggestive position. She slid off slowly as he turned. Eret clasped her hand and pulled her abruptly into his standing body, wrapping the other arm around her back again. There was pain in his eyes.

"You can and you do love me. Words are weapons Nihmzahe, but I can see past the weapons you would wield, if not as often as I'd like." He ran his fingers up her neck as they turned, resting them on her ear.

"I can't Eret. I can't."

His eyes flashed red. "Is it because you think you love the worthless man." Eret looked over toward the wall. Sofia looked and saw Cedric standing there. Cedric was staring at the floor, clutching the wall behind him. Why was he looking wounded? It must really be hurting Cedric to be ignored like that by Lily. Eret blew into her ear gently, "I could remove that man in an instant."

Sofia knew exactly what that meant. Images of Eret in dragon form ripping the head off Elena's evil aunt rushed back into her mind. Sofia stared at Cedric, alone against the wall and completely unaware that this horrible, powerful sorcerer had just threatened to kill him. "No, no please, please don't do that."

"You force me toward these actions Nihmzahe. Our shared blood demands it. You are my vision, and he has corrupted the fates."

No, Merlin NO. Anything but that. She'd rather die herself than see Eret kill Cedric. She couldn't stop staring at Cedric, alone in the corner. Cedric looked up from the floor straight at her. She'd do anything for him, even still. "If you need blood penance... kill me instead."

Eret stopped swaying and moved his hand down from her ear to her throat, dragging a finger along lengthwise as if a knife was slitting her neck in one long seductive movement. His lips were an inch from her eyes. "Perhaps I will extract a penance."

Sofia cried out, "What are you waiting for!"


	20. Jealousy-Chapter 20- Vivian's Dilemma

**Chapter 20: Vivian's Dilemma**

"What are you waiting for!"

Sofia yelled it loud enough that half the ballroom could hear her shout it. She looked back toward Eret but was met with his lips pressed upon hers. He pulled her into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her and turning her body ever so slightly. Adrenaline rushed through her and for a moment she was lost in his eyes. Just as quickly as he kissed her he let go and Sofia staggered backward a step. He smiled widely, happy with his stolen prize. Sofia noticed James in the corner of her eye was walking up fast toward Eret. Nobody ever kissed after dancing, not even the married couples. This was completely inappropriate and James was going to be brotherly and defend her honor. Before Sofia had a chance to blink Eret transformed into full-sized dragon form, his massive frame grazing the ceiling, and then flew out the ballroom through the gigantic open double doors. The room fell silent and everyone stood there speechless, except Elena who had bounded up through the crowd.

"Your sorcerer kissed you REAL good this time! Better than in Avalor!" Sofia just stared at the place where Eret had stood gloating. Everyone she knew had just watched that man dance provocatively with her and then kiss her passionately. It was mortifying and made her feel waves of anger at him. All along his intention had been to expose their relationship to everyone she knew, somehow legitimizing it. He'd manipulated her, just like he'd done in Boreul with the mud monsters, and she had responded exactly the way he wanted her too. She was so angry she could have lit the balcony on fire.

Roland was furious. He walked straight up to Sofia and pulled her aside. "Sofia, who was that man?"

"Uh, he's a man I met on the trip Dad."

"And he is a powerful sorcerer, what was his name?"

"He told me to call him Samuel."

"I see. Sofia you are never to see that man again. This is not a discussion." Sofia was taken aback by Roland's stern words, but it was justifiable. Eret the Awful had violated her in front of all her family and friends. Before Sofia could respond Roland gave her a slight bow and took off toward Miranda. They left the party abruptly, taking Constable Miles along with them. Did he know who Eret really was after all?

There were inevitable questions. Everyone wanted to know who the mystery sorcerer was and what was their relationship. Sofia remained evasive. She couldn't let that man win. James was also incredibly angry, so Sofia offered him a dance. That would usually cheer him up. As they were dancing James started asking pointed questions, "Sof, do you really like that guy?"

"I thought I might like him at one point, but now.."

James frowned heavily, "What's so great about sorcerer's anyway. Magic isn't nearly as impressive as being royalty."

Sofia grimaced at him, "James it's not the same thing. Royalty is something you're born into, well in my case marry into, whereas sorcery is something you choose to do, like a passion. I like it when people are passionate about what they do."

James seemed a little indignant, "That's not totally true Sofia. Most sorcerer's inherit their skills and positions from their parents, just like royals do. I mean just take a look at Cedric, he'd never have been a sorcerer unless his dad gave him the job."

Sofia frowned. "That's a horrible thing to say James."

There was a brief silence.

James looked remorseful. "Sorry, I know you've got a soft spot for Cedric." Sofia let out a loud sigh and they continued waltzing across the dance floor. James started looking from side to side, and down at his feet. He was obviously anxious about something.

"James, just let it go, okay?"

He sucked in a deep breath and started to speak, "I just need to know Sofia, honestly, is that old dragon-man _the_ guy?"

"Oh no. NO. "

James didn't seem convinced, but he seemed a bit happier than he'd been a minute ago. "Are you sure Sof?"

"Well yes, I guess I'm sure. The thing is, there's someone else I like more. At least I think I do. I'm just so confused." Sofia blushed.

At that James perked up a bit, "Really?!"

Sofia wished she hadn't said anything, but it was too late now. " Well maybe, I guess I still like someone, more than the dragon sorcerer. But you can't tell anyone okay. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

James pulled her in close, "It's okay Sofia. You can tell me." He leaned in a bit too close and dropped his voice low, whispering, "tell me whom you love."

"James I can't okay, I just can't. It's so complicated and it's not right, everyone would be so judgmental if they knew everything..."

James got really excited and pulled her in even closer, touching his lips to her ear and whispering gently. "I'll keep all your secrets safe inside my heart. I swear."

Sofia glanced over toward the wall, but Cedric no longer stood there. Sofia looked around briefly, and Lily was gone as well. James _HAD_ kept the hinderbeast attack secret all this time. She shrugged, "Alright, but you promised. It's Cedric, and I don't care what you think of his magical skills, to me he's special, but it's complicated, _REALLY_ complicated, and I don't think anything is going to happen."

James stopped dancing and let go of her. "But...But..."

His reaction elicited immediate worry. "James you promised, remember? You CAN'T tell anyone, okay." His arms were shaking, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Does Cedric know? Did you tell him?"

Sofia shrugged. "Yes, but he doesn't feel that way about me. At all."

James gave her a sideways glance, and leaned in. "So, he never touched you, right?"

"Yes James, he never touched me. Why would you ask that anyway?"

James took a deep breath in, and his eyes started to dart around the room like he was looking for an escape route. It hadn't seemed like a difficult question. Finally there was an answer. "He's a servant Sofia, and a sorcerer. He's not allowed to touch you EVER. If he did Dad would have him banished, or worse."

Sofia was shocked. She thought back to what Cedric had said on that horrible afternoon on the steps of his tower…

"_I could never reciprocate…could…. I…James… Roland… "_

No, what was she thinking? Cedric had made it perfectly clear he wasn't interested, not with Lily ready and waiting in his tower. Sofia shook the thoughts from her head.

The party began to die down, and it was time to make a graceful exit. Sofia pulled Elena from the chocolates table, collected Mira who had struck up a long and involved conversation with Baileywick and brought them back to her room. They entered and found Vivian sitting on the end of Sofia's bed. Sofia was grateful she didn't have to go all the way to Vivian's castle to find her. "There you are Vivian! I didn't see you at the party after our conversation. I was a little worried you'd left."

Vivian quietly responded, "I'm sorry" as tears started to fall out of her. Mira seemed concerned, "What's the matter dear? Can we help?"

Elena interjected, "Shy girl wants Sofia alone. It's okay." Mira nodded, and Elena turned back toward Sofia, embracing her in a giant hug, "So fun Sofia. I'm taking Mira back now. Come back to Avalor, understand?"

Sofia nodded. As Elena picked up the mirror off the dresser to open the portal Sofia realized she was still wearing the borrowed powder blue gown. "Elena wait! Give me a minute to change so I can give you back your dress."

Elena looked up and smiled, "You bring it back to Avalor. Come and we'll make mischief in my kingdom. Bye!" Elena positioned the mirror on the bed so only Mira and herself were in the reflection and Poof! They were gone, leaving the mirror on the sheets.

Sofia turned to Vivian, and sat down next to her on the bed. "Vivian, what's the matter? I know it must be something serious, so tell me." Vivian sunk her head low into her hands and started to sob in earnest. "Vivian, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She raised her head up and choked back some tears. "Okay Sofia okay. I just need to tell you some news."

Sofia looked at her, quizzically. "What's up Vivian?"

The shy girl looked around a bit, but there was no need for discretion. They were most assuredly alone in the room. "Well Sofia, I'm getting married."

Sofia sprouted a giant open faced grin and flung her arms up, 'That's wonderful Vivian! I'm so happy for you!". Vivian retreated a bit and pulled her arms in close to her chest. That was definitely NOT the reaction Sofia expected, and there was the sobbing. "Vivian, what's wrong?"

Vivian dropped her head a bit lower and squeaked out the words. "I fell in love with someone."

Total confusion gripped Sofia. Why was her friend acting this way? "But that's great Vivian, you should love who you marry, so why are you upset?"

"But Sofia... I'm not going to marry the man fell in love with."

NO WAY. "I don't understand Vivian. Why would you marry someone you don't love when there's someone else out there you do?"

Vivian looked at her with pain and sadness written across her face. "There is a sweet man, a count, whose family is insisting he marry. He is a bit older than me, and they are anxious for grandchildren. He proposed, and it was all going along fine, but then someone else came into my life. They led me to believe they loved me, but it was all an act. Once I gave them … what they wanted… they left."

Poor Vivian. At least Cedric had told her upfront he wasn't interested. Anger rose up in Sofia and she clenched her fists at the thought of her friend being manipulated by some interloper. "That's horrible Vivian. Someone like that isn't worth your time. You are an amazing, talented person. There isn't an instrument made that you can't play. If they don't appreciate your many gifts it's their loss."

Vivian looked at Sofia for a brief moment with adoration before throwing her arms around Sofia's neck. Hugging her tightly, Vivian uttered, "Sofia you are the best friend ever." It made Sofia smile, and she returned the hug. After a bit, Vivian slowly pulled away.

"Sofia, there's more." Sofia couldn't image what more there could be, but then it hit her.

"Vivian, did the count not want to marry you anymore?"

Vivian shook her head, "No Sofia, actually he didn't seem to care that it happened."

Sofia was still so confused. "So, are you upset that he didn't put up a fuss? Or are you worried he doesn't love you?"  
Vivian shot Sofia another look of saddness. "No Sofia, I don't mind that he was unaffected by the news. In fact, the count has been very supportive of me."

Sofia still didn't understand why Vivian was crying. "Vivian, this man that you loved but he did you wrong, who was he?"

Vivian shook her head and refused to answer. That wasn't Sofia's place to ask. "Sorry Vivian, I didn't mean to pressure you."

"It's okay Sofia. I just wish he was ...more careful with me."

What? How could someone be more careful with their lover? maybe with her heart...WAIT. "Vivian, are you pregnant?"

The poor girl started sobbing hard again, and Sofia took several deep breaths trying to figure out what to say. She couldn't think of the words, and finally Vivian collected herself enough to speak. "I don't think so, well actually I'm not sure Sofia. It has only been a month but.. there's this horrible rash. That's why I need your help. I was thinking, you're so good at magic and healing, maybe you could heal it? I can't get married like this and I'm suffering so much."

Sofia nodded, "Of course! I'll do anything for you Vivian! Hold still."

Sofia inspected Vivian, and it was indeed horrible. Sofia pressed her hand into Vivian's dress just below her stomach and focused the magic within. No longer needing her wand to cast the spell she chanted inside her head, and just as she had done for Mira's mother felt the magic flow through her and into Vivian's body. It swirled there, but Sofia didn't feel the release that she had always felt before. She concentrated harder, but still whatever had infected Vivian wouldn't budge. Sofia let the spell dissipate.

"Vivian, you're not feeling any better, are you?"

Vivian shook her head 'no'. Sofia furrowed her brow and sat back down on the bed. "I didn't think so, whatever has infected you, its different than the other injuries I've treated."

Vivian didn't seem any more distraught than she had been before. "I thought so. I've tried other medicines but nothing has worked so far, but please keep trying, I don't know what else to do."

Sofia was at a loss. She grabbed her wand and tried over a dozen healing spells to no avail. Nothing was working.

She had no idea what it could be. Sofia thought long and hard. This was probably something that would need a potion, a _rare_ potion for an uncommon malady, and there was only one potion master she knew. But how could Sofia ever disturb Cedric at this hour? and with a secret like this on less? For all she knew Lily was upstairs in Cedric's chambers.

The though took Sofia's breath away. She tried to push the horrible image of them together out of her head. Sofia glanced over to Vivian who looked defeated and summoned the courage she would need. This was _HER_ friend, and a dear one too. She was also a princess in distress. Sofia couldn't disturb Cedric, but she might be able to sneak in and take one of his books on rare infectious diseases. At least they would know what Vivian was up against.

"I've got an idea Vivian, but I need you to wait here for a while, okay?"

Vivian nodded and Sofia grabbed her wand and took off running. She headed to the kitchen to grab an extra large bag of birdseed, then through the castle halls and up the tower stairs to Cedric's workshop. When she reached the top step she stopped, breathless. She was back at the scene of the fight and her subsequent emotional collapse. The tower foyer looked as it always did, and the door to Cedric's workshop appeared locked. Sofia took a series of deep breaths and approached the door. Slowly she lifted her wand and whispered, "Dispatchata", and the door quietly unlocked. She took a step into the workshop, afraid of what, or rather who she might see. A cursory glance around the room revealed no naked bodies, which was a great relief. Sofia crept closer to the bookcase and heard a loud, "Sofia! Sofia!".

She nearly jumped out of her skin, but it was only Wormwood, hopping on the table. She whispered at the excited bird, "Enough Wormwood, be quiet please. I don't want to disturb Cedric okay?"

"Only if you give me treats Princess."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the birdseed, placing it gently on the table. Wormwood hesitated a bit, looking off into the distance and seemed to be distracted by something, but then happily dove his head into the bag.

"Oh Wormwood, I missed you too funny raven." Sofia began to stroke the bird and noticed he was favoring one wing over the other. "Wormwood, did you hurt your wing?"

The bird pulled his beak out of the birdseed bag, munching happily, "I did indeed hurt my wing Princess. It happened yesterday. Cedric tried to heal the wing, but it still isn't working properly."

Sofia stroked the injured wing carefully. "I understand. I can try if you'd like Wormwood."

"I thought you'd never ask Princess. Please do!"

Sofia reached her hands out and gingerly cupped the raven's wing. She chanted the spell inside her head, closed her eyes, and released the magic within her into the raven's wing. The swirling yellow light was infused into the bird, and he cawed loudly as the energy dissipated.

Sofia whispered at him again, "Be quiet Wormwood!" The raven flapped his wings happily, then took off flying around the room. Sofia smiled at the silly bird. "Just be quiet okay."

She turned her attention to the bookcase again, walked over and started scanning the titles. It wasn't at eye level. She bent over at the waist and started scanning the ones on the bottom shelf, her bum held high in the air.

Wormwood landed next to her, "Princess what happened tonight? Cedric came in and threw some bottles around, tossed his chair down the stairs, and was muttering things, then laid his head on the potion table for a while before going to bed distraught."

That's odd. Wormwood never offered up this much information on Cedric's doings. "What things?"

The raven cocked his head to one side. That usually meant he wasn't going to answer but something was different about the raven than before Sofia had taken off on her trip. The bird flapped again before speaking. "You know, I did promise to tell you anything as long as you brought me treats. So then, he was muttering 'it's not fair', 'I waited forever', 'she's supposed to be mine', Oh and there was a lot of 'that woman', that's all I remember Princess. Next thing I know he'd knocked over some beakers and face planted into the table as he's been tending to do."

Sofia thought back to Cedric standing alone against the wall all evening. He must have been seriously hurt by Lily's behavior. "Lily was dancing with James."

Wormwood let out a series of loud 'guffaws', which Sofia did not appreciate. "That's not funny and I said be quiet."

"It's alright Sofia, I can't wake him right now. But by all means, keep rummaging through his books like that."

"What are you talking about Wormwood?"

Wormwood chuckled, "Oh, nothing. Say, what are you looking for Princess?"

Sofia shot the bird a sideways glance, "If you must know Wormwood I'm looking for Cedric's book on rare infectious diseases."

Suddenly a man's voice from the opposite side of the workshop spoke, "It's on the top shelf Sofia."

Sofia spun around and stood up to see Cedric standing there in his nightclothes and robe. Oh Merlin. She'd been caught. "Oh Cedric I'm sorry I disturbed your evening but I really needed to find a potion."

Wormwood took off and circled the tower ceiling, "Told you. You can't awaken someone who's already awake." Sofia narrowed her eyes at the raven. Shifty bird.

Cedric moved closer to her, and stood staring at her from about three feet away. His eyes trailed down from her startled face to her dress. Was he looking at her amulet? AGAIN. Sofia backed up a step and turned sideways in a slightly defensive position again.

"It's no bother Sofia. Let me help you, it's rather high up." He walked by her and reached up, retrieving the thick book and handing it to her.

Sofia took the book from him, briefly touching his hand. "Thank you Cedric." He smiled down at her with that half smile he wore whenever she complimented him, and she felt herself blush. She could have sworn he blushed as well but the tower was dimly lit, so it could just be the shadows. She tried to remind herself that Lily could interrupt at any moment and that she had a job to do, Vivian was counting on her. She turned and sat at the table on her old stool, leafing through the pages looking for Vivian's affliction. Cedric came and sat down beside her on top of the potions table.

"What are you looking for Sofia?"

She looked up at him briefly and his look of concern was apparent, but immediately returned to the book. "Don't worry, I'll know it when I see it. You can go back to your chambers if you'd like. I'll be done soon."

He smiled gently at her, "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, it's not like I'm busy" and he proceeded to light the nearest few candles, aiding her reading greatly.

"Really, _YOU_, Cedric the Royal Sorcerer who's _always_ busy, you're not busy?"

He tilted his head to one side and squinted his eyes. "It's you Sofia, not some pompous royal who wants a new pony."

She turned abruptly back to the book and tried not to think about him, but she couldn't help it. If he wasn't busy that probably meant Lily wasn't down there in his bed. Cedric seemed to notice her sudden mood shift and placed his hand on the page she was reading. "Sofia, is there something you need to tell me. Anything at all, I'll listen."

"Stop being nice to me, you don't have to force it anymore." Sofia couldn't believe she'd said it. Cedric sat up straight and retracted his hand, he even seemed to stop breathing. After a few moments he started to blink. "I... I'm not...trying... I just... wanted.. to.. Sorry."

Sofia shook her head "No, I'm sorry. It's just.. I need to read this." She _DID_ need to find out what was causing Vivian's problem, but in reality she was still hurt by the revelation that he wanted her amulet. He stood up and started pacing the length of the tower floor. It was more than a bit distracting. He looked nervous, almost anxious that she was there. She shouldn't have come, and definitely shouldn't linger longer than necessary. He finally stopped pacing. "So.. you made some new... acquaintances... on your voyage?"

"Um yeah, I did, but I'm kind of looking for something right now."

"Oh yes. Yes I see." He started pacing again. So distracting. She leafed through a couple more pages before he started speaking again. "Sofia, these new 'acquaintances', do they... do they mean more to you than your past... WAIT, why do you need information in infectious diseases? Did something happen on your trip?"

"Sofia?"

"Sofia."

She wasn't listening anymore, having finally come across a description that matched Vivian's condition. She lingered on the page for a while and words quietly escaped her mouth. "This is it."

Cedric looked over her shoulder and let out a gasp once he saw the image on the page. He grabbed her shoulder, turning her face around toward him. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing heavily, his eyes wide open. There was anger behind those soft brown eyes. Sofia didn't say anything, how could she? It would betray Vivian's trust. He looked down at the page again, and back to Sofia. Cedric's other arm raised up and he started shaking his open palm near his face as if trying to come to grips with a horrifying truth.

"Did Hugo TOUCH YOU?!"


	21. Jealousy-Chapter 21- Midnight Potions

**Chapter 21: Midnight Potions**

"Did Hugo TOUCH YOU?!"

"What? Why would you say that?"

Cedric grabbed her hands, "Poseidon's Pumpkins Sofia I will understand. I really will. I won't be mad at you, just please. Please. Tell me if Hugo do this to you?"

Sofia's mouth was agape. She shook her head no, but Cedric just let her hands go and balled his own into fists. He looked back at her, anger and pain in his eyes, "It's okay. It'll be fine. I'll brew this potion, so just wait here alright. It will take a little bit." Sofia wanted to tell him everything, but couldn't do so without revealing Vivian's secret.

Cedric grabbed the book and glided over to his best Caludron, lighting the fire underneath. Sofia couldn't believe what he had just asked her. She walked over to where he was furiously grinding Whompus root, watching his hands fly through preparation of the ingredients. Glancing over to the recipe she saw that sliced bitterberry was the next ingredient and bounded over to the bottles, where sure enough the bitterberry was located exactly where she had put it after cleaning the workshop almost three months ago. She fetched the berries and placed them on the tabletop, expertly plucking and slicing them with practiced hands. Cedric stopped grinding and stood there, the sweetest smile grew on his face.

"You've remembered to pluck then slice."

"Of course I remembered. It's important to—".. Sofia dropped her eyes back to the table. It was like they had been magically transported back in time together, before the solstice and the horrible events afterward. Cedric went back to grinding. After a brief awkward silence Sofia spoke up. "You know Amber is involved with Hugo, why would you ask me that Cedric?"

He stopped what he was doing briefly. "You don't want to know."

Ouch. Of course she wanted to know why he would assume she'd slept with Hugo. WAIT. Vivian didn't tell her who had infected her. It couldn't be…. She looked back at Cedric who had dumped in the root paste and sliced berries while beginning to stir the mixture. "Cedric, have you... brewed this potion for Amber?"

He looked away, back toward the book with instructions. She closed in on him, brushing up against his shoulder. "Cedric?"

He finally turned back toward her and sadly mustered a response. "Yes."

Sofia's eyes shot open. Hugo had tricked Vivian. He had Amber, so why would he do that? Sofia was seething with anger, and her thoughts turned toward Amber's behavior at the party. She knew. Maybe not everything, but Amber definitely suspected something.

All of a sudden Cedric yelped and took a step backward, knocking over the first vial in a set which were all filled with clear liquid and aligned in a neat little row on the far edge of the table. It started Sofia, and as she looked over toward him he flung his hand over his chest and stared at her as if she'd suddenly sprouted horns. She just looked at him, completely confused, cocking her head slightly to one side. He seemed to relax a bit and started that strange blinking again, but stepped back to the cauldron. "Cedric, what was that all about?"

"Oh it's nothing Sofia. I just thought... well it's just... I guess the lighting in here is bad, that's all."

Huh? Was he afraid of her being upset? "Oh Cedric, I'm not going to hurt you for telling me about Amber."

"Oh no, no Sofia of course not. You're sweet and kind and so gentle, no it's just that for a moment the light in here made your eyes look like they were shining red."

WHAT. Sofia turned away so hopefully Cedric wouldn't see her shocked face. Had her eyes turned red? Eret's were always doing that when he was angry, and Sofia was livid at Hugo just now. Was it the magic within? Was she... turning into one of them? Sofia started hyperventilating and had to lean on the table to keep herself upright and together.

Cedric stopped hovering over the potion, and moved toward Sofia with obvious concern. He stood in front of her, shaking, with his head held low. "I'm so sorry Sofia. You were trying to tell me about that charlatan before the solstice and I just wasn't listening. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, so please, please calm down. It will be okay, I'll heal you, I promise I'll make the potion right and you'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

He truly thought Hugo had seduced her before her voyage abroad. "Oh no Cedric, please believe me. Hugo never touched me, and I'd never want to touch him either, okay?" Sofia knew she shouldn't but couldn't resist. She reached out stroked his bangs lovingly. "And I know you'd make it correctly, I've always believed in you." He looked over at her with happiness, and he slowly leaned forward. BUMP. He'd lowered his forehead gently to touch hers. It felt so incredibly intimate. His long nose was practically touching hers and she could feel his breathing on her chin. Somehow she'd ended up lost in those soft brown eyes again. She spotted something moving upward in her peripheral vision. It was his hand, moving upward towards... HER AMULET! It must be. His hands were closer than hers were now to the jewel. How could she let him get so close? he could snatch it at any instant. Sofia jolted backward and the happy grin quickly faded from his expression.

They stood there, staring at each other, for what seemed like forever. Sofia realized the time had come for her to apologize for the fight that had started this whole mess, and maybe convey some of her hurt about his desires on her Amulet. She had to say something meaningful, but not make him horribly uncomfortable at the same time. He _was_ in the middle of brewing Vivian's potion. "Cedric, I've been wanting to apologize to you since that afternoon I ran away." He threw his hands up in protest, but she silenced him quickly. "No Cedric, just let me say what I need to say, alright?" He nodded, turned toward his potion and began to stir it slowly. Sofia took a deep breath. The moment she had feared and visualized for months had finally arrived. Now that it had, she had no idea what to say.

"Cedric I want you to be happy, no matter where life takes you. If you're okay with it I'd like to stay friends with you, even if I have my doubts about certain things. I feel awful that I drove a wedge between us. You are amazing and talented. So please, if we could still be friends it would make me feel so much better."

She paused, waiting for a reaction. He hadn't moved besides his arm that was still stirring the potion. Sofia's heart pounded harder and harder as the seconds ticked by. Finally Cedric spoke.

"Friends..."

It took all her strength to muster a half smile."Yes, friends. Can you please be friends with me Cedric? Please."

He turned his face away from her. She reached out and touched his hand that was stirring the potion, and her turned back toward her. He nodded slowly, with the strangest expression on his face. "I've missed you so much Sofia. It's been so... lonely without you. I'd forgotten what it's like to be alone." Sofia's face broke out in a huge smile. He might just forgive her after all, and she could work on the forgiving him thing once she knew if he really _was_ still after the amulet or not.

But wait, that didn't make sense. Why was he lonely? Lily was still here after all. Sofia looked around the workshop, and noticed that it looked identical to the day she had cleaned up the exploded summer solstice potion. Not a trace of Lily was to be seen anywhere. "Cedric, I'm confused. You weren't alone while I was gone. Lily was here."

He shot his head up and dropped his wooden spoon on the ground. "No I never! I don't love her Sofia, you have to know that. It was just…" he bent down and picked up the spoon, turning back to his potion. "I'm pathetic. She just thought I was powerful, but the only reason she thought that was because you were there helping me. I'm nothing without you."

It took all of Sofia's willpower to stay where she was and resist leaping into his arms and covering him with kisses. "Oh Cedric, I've missed you so much." She did her best to suck up the tears trying to escape and stand still. "Can I practice magic with you again?"

He smiled at her, and seemed to be emotional as well, "Please come Sofia. Everyday. You don't have to wait until four. I'll always be here, waiting for you." The moment was broken up by Wormwood, who started crowing loudly in Cedric's face. Cedric flailed his arms to bat the bird away. "What is it Wormy? This is important!" Wormwood circled back and landed on the edge of a beaker just above the rim of the cauldron, flapping his wings wildly. "Oh, the potion's done." Cedric suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and directed her to sit on her stool. He drew his wand and pointed it at Sofia's stomach. It glowed black, and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What spell was that Cedric?"

"It was... well it's not important now. The potion will be safe for you to drink, that's all that matters." This again. Ugh. But Sofia wasn't going to be the one drinking it, Vivian was. She needed to know what he was checking for.

"But what was the spell Cedric?"

He looked down at the floor before speaking. "I had to.. make sure you weren't... expecting. This brew can cause harm to babies and... I could never live with myself if I hurt you that way. If it wasn't black there was something else I'd have to try, but this potion will be fine for you."

Oh Cedric. He seemed to genuinely care, so he really did want to be friends with her still. "Cedric I'm not pregnant, you don't need to worry about that."

He nodded and reaching down to open the lone drawer underneath the potions table, pulling out a beautiful little teacup. It was the same kind Sofia had always brought him for their afternoon tea in the secret garden, in fact it might be the exact same one she had left in his tower the day Lily showed up and ruined her life. Why was it still here? He ladled some of the potion into the cup and handed it gingerly to Sofia. She now had the potion that would cure Vivian. "Thank you Cedric."

She started to stand up, but he stopped her, "No Sofia you need to drink it now. Within the next few seconds…. Please."

"No Cedric I can't."

He knelt down and put his hand on her leg, sending tingles through her body. "It's okay Sofia I understand but you need to drink this now. It can't wait, once it cools it's no longer as effective and it could permanently hurt you."

There was no way around it anymore. Vivian had to come here and drink the potion herself. "Cedric the potion's not for me. It's for someone else. She's waiting in my room."

He stopped dead in his tracks. After a moment he shot her a look somewhere between relief and disbelief. "Triton's Turnips you're being so difficult! Well, you'd better go get _whoever_ this is for and bring them here quickly. This is a limited-time offer."

Sofia nodded and handed him back the teacup, heading off like a shot toward her room. Vivian was still there, sitting on the end of the bed feeling sorry for herself. "Vivian! I know what it is now, and the potion that will cure you is waiting upstairs."

Vivian looked up at Sofia, full of hope. They walked quickly through the halls and back up the stairs until they reached the entrance to Cedric's workshop. Vivian halted once they reached the door. "Wait, Sofia. Is Cedric in there? You didn't tell him did you?"

Sofia stopped and turned to her friend. "No, I didn't mention your name. But he was the only one who could brew this potion Vivian. It's really complicated and if it's done wrong it can cause permanent damage. Also…" Sofia didn't know how to tell her the last part, but it needed to be said. "Also, he can check to make sure you're not expecting."

Vivian started to retreat. "No Sofia I can't."

Sofia took up a determined stance. "I'm not going to force you Vivian, but this is _YOUR_ health and _YOUR_ body. We need to get you better, if we don't do this, horrible things could happen to you as the infection spreads. _YOU_ are what matters. Besides, Cedric would never tell a soul. He's really good at keeping important secrets, even better than I realized."

Vivian nodded, and Sofia held her hand as they walked through the door.

Cedric saw Sofia enter, "So will you now listen to me and take the—" He stopped when he saw Vivian follow Sofia in. His look of shock and concern was apparent. Cedric knew Vivian was extremely shy and reserved. Hugo had picked an easy mark that wouldn't raise a fuss.

Sofia walked her over to the cauldron, and Cedric began to pour her a new bit of the brew. Sofia stopped him, "Wait Cedric. Shouldn't you check first to make sure she's not.. expecting."

"But I can't-" He seemed hesitant to perform the same spell on Vivian as he had for Sofia.

"Please Cedric, she needs to know. You said the potion isn't good for babies, and she doesn't know."

He nodded, "I suppose she should be informed, but I can't do anything else for her besides this concoction." Cedric dropped the ladle and went for his wand. Vivian started to hyperventilate, but Sofia held on to her hands, "It's going to be alright Vivian, you'll see. Cedric is a sensational sorcerer."

Sofia caught a glimpse of Cedric smiling in the corner of her eye. He walked over to Vivian with his wand and cast the spell, hovering his wand over her belly. A white cloud swirled at the tip of the wand, which slowly turned red.

Cedric took a deep breath and turned away, and Sofia shot him a look of horror. "Cedric, what does it mean?"

He sat down on her stool and started to massage his forehead with his hand. "It means Vivian needs to make some choices, sooner rather than later."

Vivian looked at Cedric, then Sofia. Desperation set in. "Oh no, please NO. NO! It can't be, it just can't. He doesn't even care about me. NO!"


	22. Jeaousy-Chapter 22- Small Truths

**Chapter 22: Small Truths**

"Oh no, please NO. NO! It can't be, it just can't. He doesn't even care about me. NO!"

Tears started to flow out of her, and she collapsed into a puddle on the ground. Sofia reached out and managed to grab her before she hit the ground too hard. Sofia hugged the sobbing mess on the floor, hoping against all hope that it would help her dear friend. After a few minutes of stroking Vivian's hair and hugging her intensely Vivian seemed to be calming down. Cedric had started pacing and lingered for a bit at the neat row of little vials toward the end of the potion table. He picked up the one that had fallen over earlier and set it down methodically in place while shaking his head. Sofia stared desperately at him. He also seemed to share the girls' pain, in his own way. "Cedric, what can she do?"

"She should have come to me sooner, I make a potion that can prevent this, but now she doesn't have many options Sofia. She drinks the potion I brewed tonight or she doesn't, and then she has to deal with the repercussions."

Sofia thought about when Cedric had cast the spell on her, "Wait, Cedric, you said there was something else you could do, what was it?"

His eyes bulged out and mouth curled downwards. "No Sofia, there's nothing I can do for Vivian beyond this potion."

Vivian was still sobbing, and Sofia kept stroking her hair. Why was he being difficult, Vivian was in serious trouble and he definitely cared. "Please Cedric, Vivian needs our help, _YOUR_ help."

He shook his head, "Sofia I would help her if I could, but I can't."

"Why not! She NEEDS your help Cedric."

"Sofia listen. This potion is sure to work, it worked for Amber and it will work for Vivian, but I've never attempted the other way and I'm absolutely sure it won't work for Vivian."

Sofia couldn't believe him. He was being so obstinate. "But _WHY_ Cedric, what is this 'other way'?"

Cedric tensed up. He obviously didn't want to tell Sofia what it was, and started pacing the tower floor again. After all this, he was simply going to withhold something Vivian desperately needed. Sofia looked back at her distraught friend, whatever was making Cedric uncomfortable was less important than helping Vivian. "Okay Cedric, if you won't do whatever potion or spell it is than show it to me and I'll try it myself."

His hands flung up, "Absolutely not Sofia! You've no idea what you're saying."

Her blood began to boil, "I WOULD if you'd just tell me!"

"FINE! It's blood magic, alright there I've said it, and you KNOW only evil mages work in the stuff. I've never tried it and I'm absolutely sure it won't work for her, so please just let it go."

WHAT? Blood-magic. Like the kind Eret performed to save her life after the battle in Avalor. So it was dark magic, probably of the blackest kind. A small smirk escaped Sofia as she looked as Cedric, beyond nervous on the other side of the workshop. The only way Cedric would know of the spell was if he'd been studying the dark arts. No wonder he didn't want to reveal his knowledge of it, but it was too late for that. Sofia already knew of the darkness within him.

If Cedric refused to help there was only one other dark mage Sofia knew. She turned to look at Vivian. This dear girl, _HER_ dear friend, was absolutely without recourse. She had to find Eret and ask him to help Vivian. But Eret didn't just help people, he wasn't like Cedric. Mira's mother in Katal had taught her this painful lesson. No, Eret would never use his blood to save Vivian. There was only one way this could happen.

"Show me the spell and I'll try it." Cedric's eyes went wide. His head began to shake slowly, "You're joking, tell me you're joking Sofia. There's absolutely NO WAY you could possibly even entertain this idea."

"If it will heal Vivian without danger then I'll do it!"

Cedric was fuming, "NO! This path, you simply can't go down it. Please Sofia, you don't know what you're saying and YOUR blood wouldn't work either."

"STOP!" Cedric and Sofia froze at Vivian's words. The girl was holding her arms crosswise and still kneeling on the floor. After what seemed like a minute of silence Vivian spoke. "Please, please stop fighting. I can't take this, please."

Sofia felt awful but resolute in her determination to help the girl, "But Vivian you need-"

"No please no" squeaked shyly out of the distressed princess. "Please stop fighting. I hate fighting, I really do." Cedric hung his head in shame, and Sofia dropped her shoulders. Maybe she hadn't learned anything from all this suffering after all. Here she was pushing Cedric outside his limits, again. Maybe if she calmed down the results wouldn't be as disastrous this time.

Vivian looked over to Cedric and quietly spoke "Excuse me, but can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course Princess. What is it?"

Vivian looked down at her belly. "What _would_ happen if I drank it? I mean to the baby."

Cedric sighed, "Well there is a risk it wouldn't grow properly, but it's not a guarantee."

"Will I be okay if I don't drink it?" They both looked at Cedric.

He seemed reluctant to answer at first, and struggled with the words. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news princess but if you don't drink this….you _might_ die before the baby is born. It will kill you eventually if it's not treated, the question is how long it will take."

Vivian stood with conviction. It was a little startling to see her so determined. Vivian then turned toward her childhood friend. "Sometimes, when I'm really afraid, I think of you Sofia." It made the princess break out in a crimson blush. "I think about how fearless you are, and it inspires me." Sofia stood there, shocked at her friend. She wanted to correct Vivian's egregious error on her character, but the girl was obviously summoning the strength to make a decision. "Sofia, do you ever have doubts?"

Sofia couldn't hold it in anymore. "Vivian, I've known terror and been inches from death. I've had doubts and my secrets have secrets. Most of the time I feel tiny and trapped in my life, like I'm stuck in a swirling vortex of fear and uncertainty, running from a prison of my own fears and responsibilities." Where was she going with this? Vivian needed her advice not some emotional breakdown. She needed to be supportive, for Vivian's sake. "But what matters in life are the choices we make. Whatever you decide, I'll support you, because you're my friend, and you deserve it." Vivian hugged Sofia, then reached out for the teacup and drank the potion. She stood there for an instant, and let out a sigh of relief. "Ahh… the burning stopped."

Cedric stood, "Well then, now that it's done I suppose there are a couple of Princesses who need to get some sleep. Don't you agree Sofia?"

Sofia turned to Vivian, "It's really late Vivian, do you want to stay the night? I can keep you company until we fall asleep."

Vivian hugged Sofia, "You are the best friend Sofia. Truly."

Cedric ushered them to the door, but Vivian turned at the last second and hugged him, surprising everyone. He looked up at Sofia with horror on his face, but Sofia just smiled back at him. She realized the look of horror probably stemmed from the way she yelled at him the last time she stood in the workshop and saw him embracing a woman. Realizing she wasn't mad anymore, he took a deep breath and tentatively reached his arm out to her, beckoning her to join in the hug. What should she do? If she let him get near her he may try for the amulet, but he might just be attempting to reestablish their friendship too. Maybe this was a reconciling moment for the fight they'd just had. She finally gave in and moved closer, covering her amulet with her hands and pushing her face into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling the top of her head to his chin. The robe he wore smelled of parchment and bitter herbs, as it always had. As he always smelled. Floods of emotions came streaming forth, every memory from when she'd gotten a whiff of his magical essence. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Was he remembering too? It lit a fire in Sofia's heart, and how she hated herself for it. How could she just fall right back into trusting him? Vivian released Cedric from the hug and backed away a bit. Cedric took the opportunity to involve his other arm in the Sofia hug. After a minute Vivian tried to sneak away, but her shoes connecting with the stone floor made a giant 'clack', which startled Sofia and Cedric. Both bodies flew apart.

Embarrassed, Sofia let a quiet, "Good night Cedric. Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry I got upset.", escape her lips.

As Vivian and Sofia walked away he returned the sentiment, "Good night Sofia. Sleep well, and I'm sorry too."

...

"He hugged me."

Sofia couldn't get over it. If only he had hugged her like that three months ago when they had been standing on the foyer. Sofia had let Vivian borrow one of her nightgowns and they were snuggly tucked into her bed. Vivian chuckled, "Yeah, it was really awkward standing there watching you two together. I wanted to just melt away and let you two alone."

Sofia sat up with a start as a sad realization dawned on her. "Cedric told me that he was lonely without me, but he never said that he loved me. Just that he wanted our lives to go back to the way they were before I'd spilled the beans and told him how I felt. I don't fully trust him anymore, anyway."

Vivian wasn't convinced, "Sofia he likes you a lot. He always has. He's not exactly the type of guy who drops everything to brew random potions all night for just anyone, you know? He even told you about some dark magic, he must really trust you because just mentioning that stuff could get him into serious trouble."

Sofia couldn't let herself wander down this train of thought again. "No, he can't feel that way about me. He was right. I _am_ much younger than him and I _am_ royalty and it would hurt Cedric if I forced my own feelings on to him, especially if he has Lily. Even if he doesn't 'love' her. And I'm not even sure how I feel about him anymore. My memories of him have been tainted. The last time I let myself get all wrapped up in Cedric love it broke my heart. I'm still dealing with the repercussions. He wants to share part of his life with me again, and it's more than I could have hoped for. That's enough." Thoughts of Eret the culpable-to-murder's tender embrace filled Sofia's mind momentarily, and she shook her body to try and push them away. "How are you feeling Vivian?"

"Tired, but otherwise fine."

They laid there in silence for a bit, trying to relax, when Vivian started to speak unprompted. "He just seemed so nice. No boy had ever been so nice to me before. Well there was that incident with your brother, but he's like that with all the girls so I didn't take him seriously." Sofia knew she was finally taking about the.. predicament.. and turned to face her friend. Vivian noticed and buried her face a little into her pillow, but kept speaking. "That afternoon, at Desmond's going away party, after you ran off... Amber kept talking and he got so mad at her for the way she'd acted. He hates the gossip, the lies. They started fighting, like they always do. You've noticed, right Sofia?"

Sofia HADN'T noticed. Scanning through her memory, there wasn't a lot there really. She'd pretty much ignored Amber and Hugo's private interactions. "Sorry Vivian, I didn't pay that much attention."

Vivian sighed. "Yeah, I tried to ignore it too, the sad looks and the loneliness, but after they fought Amber stormed off with Hildegard and Cleo followed them. He was angry and walked off into the garden, and I shouldn't have but I followed. We started talking, and he just seemed so kind, a bit prideful, but still. I thought he wasn't interested in Amber anymore. That they had broken up, they are both so forceful and opinionated. Then he started coming to my castle, made time for me, brought me gifts. He called me his 'calming force'. I thought that he might actually want..." Vivian's mouth started to curl downward, and she rubbed her mouth and nose with her hand as if trying to suppress a sob. "But then he just disappeared." She finally looked back up at Sofia. "What was your first time like?"

Oh Merlin. "Sorry Vivian, I haven't been with anyone yet."

"Oh. I'm sorry Sofia. I guess I assumed you had, you're so sweet and kind and beautiful, and both your sister and your brother have been involved for some time."

"They have?" Sofia was somewhat shocked. She knew James was all over the map, and considering Cedric had brewed the potion for Amber it made sense, but still.

"Why are you so shocked Sofia? I thought you knew. They're your siblings."

Sofia frowned, "They are... but we never really discussed it. Ever. I guess I spent all my free time with Cedric brewing potions and having tea and... we never really did anything that even resembled romantic activities. It just never crossed my mind as something that could be happening with Amber and James, or with any of our friends really. How did you know about it?"

Vivian blushed, "Just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I don't listen."

Right. Oops. "Sorry Vivian."

"It's okay. But now you've got me wondering, have _you_ ever been kissed Sofia? You just turned 21."

Sofia cringed. She HAD been kissed, just not by Cedric, and technically she had kind of stolen a kiss from him on the solstice. Vivian must not have been in the ballroom for the dance with Eret the Anger-inducing. "I wouldn't say that Vivian."

Vivian smiled, "Then what would you say Sofia?"

"Well, I guess it's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

Sofia knew Vivian didn't speak to anyone even remotely connected to Sofia or her family, so telling her some details might help her psyche decompress without fear of exposure. "It's just, I had been in love with Cedric for so long, but I just didn't know how to express it. I felt like I couldn't tell him, I guess I was afraid that our relationship would change. I mean, I wanted it to change, but what if it went horribly wrong, you know? I guess in the end it did, but it wasn't for the reasons I was thinking."

Vivian gave a little nod but didn't say anything. She just laid there, listening intently. "I kind of... sort of... kissed him while he was asleep, so he didn't know it happened." Vivian broke out in a genuine smile. "When I finally told Cedric that I loved him he flat out rejected me and I ran away with Desmond to escape my feelings." The smile disappeared. "Then while we were on the yacht I told poor Desmond I wasn't interested. I ended up befriending this handsome sorcerer who can shape shift into a dragon and he taught me all kinds of magic. I thought that he might be boyfriend material, and I sort of kissed him too, many times actually, but then he turned out to be evil and was culpable to a murder. I also found out Cedric wasn't truthful with me all this time. It's been a rough couple of months and everyone that I might have wanted to be with ended up letting me down."

Vivian looked a bit shocked. "Wow Sofia, and I thought things were bad for me. That sounds awful. Did you.. did the evil sorcerer get punished?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's even worse. His mother was the one who committed the murder, and he used his magic to paralyze me so I couldn't save the victim. All I could do was lay there and watch it happen. I had never seen anyone be murdered before. I saw the dragon-sorcerer decapitate someone who was trying to kill me, but this wasn't the same. This was premeditated, cold and ruthless. It was terrible."

Sofia looked over at Vivian, whose eyes were wide with horror. She finally managed a response, "Wow Sofia. I don't know what to say. Are you going to tell anyone about him?"

Sofia shook her head. "I told him some horrible things the last time I saw him, so he might just go away. Maybe. Please don't tell anyone though, okay? I don't need my family worrying needlessly about me."

Vivian nodded and then let out a big yawn. "Of course. But aren't you afraid that he'll, that his mother may murder again?"

"I have no idea, but I guess there were some reasons behind it. Not that I agreed with them. So no, I don't think his mother will be killing anyone else anytime soon. I think. I hope."

Sofia shuffled her blankets around. The question in her mind seemed too forward to ask, but her eyes kept involuntarily trailing down to Vivian's stomach. Vivian seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "Don't worry about me, Sofia. These things happen. The count knows all about my indiscretions of late. I'm going to have to tell him about tonights... development... and see what he says. But either way, it's going to be fine. Really it will."

"But Vivian, is that really what you want?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I'm pretty sure. I don't really like putting myself out there, and there are more important things to me than romance."

It was unsettling to Sofia, but Vivian was a very different person than she was. Maybe she would be okay after all. But what about Amber? Her sister had wanted information, badly, and now Sofia knew why. "Vivian, are _YOU_ going to tell anyone about the baby?"

"Just the count, and probably my mother. She's been worried about me, but I haven't had the heart to tell her what happened. I was kind of hoping the whole thing would just disappear. I guess that's not going to happen."

"But what about Hugo, are you going to tell him?"

"Oh NO! Never Sofia. I can't tell him, I just can't. Oh and you can't tell him, please, please promise me you won't tell him. Or Amber." How could she possibly keep a secret this big? Vivian must have noticed her reluctance and tensed up. "Sofia please, PLEASE don't say anything to either of them. It's my problem, so please, I don't want you to get involved, you've already helped me so much and your sister would be so angry at you, please."

It _WAS_ Vivian's problem, and it was Vivian's life, her body and her secret. "Okay Vivian, I promise I won't say anything, but I think you should tell him. Nothing is ever solved by running away from people, believe me on this. I have personal experience." Vivian smiled and relaxed again, closing her eyes. The Amulet hanging from Sofia's neck began to glimmer. Sofia looked down at the jewel. Maybe she had finally atoned in some small part for the havoc she had wrought.

"Good night Sofia."

"Good night Vivian."

Sofia reflected on the chaotic past couple of days while fondling the purple jewel as it twinkled. In 48 hours she had gone from snuggling up to Samuel on Desmond's family yacht to consoling Vivian and daydreaming of Cedric wrapping her in a warm embrace while the memory of Eret's lips lingered in the background. It had truly been chaotic.

...

Vivian left early in the morning so as not to arouse suspicions. Sofia went down to breakfast and was greeted by her family. Joining them was none other than Lily, who had taken up a seat next to James at the dining table. As Sofia sat down she was met with questions from her mother, "Good morning Sofia, how was it to sleep at home last night?"

Sofia reflected for an instant on the late night activities of yesterday, "It was different Mom, but I guess it was good."

Amber quipped, "But the dance was something else entirely." James let out an angry groan.

Sofia turned, "Didn't you like the party Amber? You got to dance with Hugo."

Lily spoke up, "She means the seductive tango and passionate kiss you had with that handsome mystery sorcerer."

Sofia shot Lily a nasty look. Of course she would mention Eret the Manipulator over breakfast. "Lily, why are you having breakfast with my family?"

Lily gave Sofia her signature smug grin, "Because Sofia, I'm practically family now."

What did that mean? James seemed to slump down in his chair, and Amber turned red and took an extra long sip of her morning tea.

Roland agreed, "Why yes Sofia. Lily has done such an excellent job protecting our kingdom. A shining example of what a sorceress should be."

Sofia unintentionally rolled her eyes, and saw Lily narrow her gaze. Constable Miles interrupted breakfast. There was news of Hinderbeast sightings, but no new attacks. Everyone dispersed and Sofia went in search of Clover. Sofia had made it out of the castle and into the gardens with a fistful of blueberries before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see none other than Amber standing there, looking a bit menacing. "Oh hi Amber."

"Don't 'Oh hi' me." This wasn't going to be good. Suddenly Amber's mood shifted, and she looked upset. "I'm sorry Sofia, I really am. It's just, things have been so distressing lately and I really need to talk to you." Deep breaths. Sofia had promised Vivian confidentiality. She just stared at her sister. No volunteering information, no sir. "Sofia, did you ever get a chance to finish that talk with Vivian last night?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Okay, so tell me Sofia, what did Vivian want to talk to you about? You can tell me." Sofia shook her head, and the fleeting optimism Amber displayed vanished as quickly as it had sprouted. "Come on Sofia, sister's shouldn't keep secrets from each other, and Vivian is my friend too."

Sofia was so torn. Her sister was in obvious distress, but it wasn't Sofia's secret to tell. It simply wasn't. "I'm sorry Amber, but Vivian expects me to keep her confidence. If you want to ask Vivian something, you should simply talk with her yourself."

Amber's eyes shot open and rage flew from her face. "I can't BELIEVE you Sofia! You'd side with HER over your own sister!"

"No Amber, I'm not taking any sides, but if you have something to say to Vivian you should just talk with her yourself. All this gossip, you know I have no stomach for it. Just go talk to her yourself."

Amber stood there, shaking angry. The rage turned to sadness, and she stood there in tears. Sofia flung her arms around her sister, taking care not to stain her billowing yellow dress with blueberry juice. This poor girl, she was a victim of this whole mess too. Sofia stroked Ambers golden hair with her free hand and couldn't help but admire her beauty. Amber was absolutely stunning, even when trying to choke back some tears. Finally Amber seemed to get a hold of herself. She nodded and gave Sofia a half smile. "Okay, okay I'm sorry Sofia. I shouldn't have put you in the middle of all this. Thank you." Amber hugged her sister back and then took off toward the courtyard. Amber wasn't going to like the answer, if Vivian even mustered the courage to tell Amber what had happened, but at least Sofia hadn't betrayed any secrets and maybe her friend and her sister could come to some sort of understanding.

She continued onward to Clover's rabbit hole but was unable to find her furry friend. The burrow looked abandoned, as leaves had gathered over the top. A cursory glance around revealed no paw prints or other signs of recent activity. She left the blueberries at his tunnel and went back towards the castle. No Clover time today.

When she returned to the castle Amber had left but James was also gone. Apparently he had taken off in the flying coach for Lake Atalan. It was a couple hours away by normal means but by flying coach it was only about 10 minutes journey. Lily had gone with him to 'ensure his well being'. Sofia was immediately fearful. Lily couldn't protect him, James knew this, so why had he gone? Also of note, King Magnus and Greylock were due to arrive shortly. That brought a giant smile to Sofia's face. She wanted to see Greylock badly, and needed to return his books.

Sofia ran upstairs to retrieve the volumes from her desk. They still smelled like the sea air and had traces of dragon fire on them. She began to scroll through the pages. Each spell reminded her of the land she had visited when she learned them, and each lesson with Samuel. Feelings of remorse and loss crept into her heart. Sofia caught herself. He was really Eret the Despicable, murderous and cruel.

...

The clock struck one, and Sofia realized she had been staring at the books for over an hour. Greylock had probably already arrived. She grabbed the books and ran downstairs toward the throne room. Greylock was standing there in the middle of the space, behind King Magnus.

"Greylock!" Sofia flung her whole body at the surprised sorcerer, dropping several of the books in the process. "Oh Greylock I'm so glad you're safe! When I heard that Hinderbeasts had attacked Rudistan I was so worried!"

He let loose a large belly laugh, "Don't worry about me Princess Sofia, I'm made of tough stock. In truth I was much more worried about you. How have you been?"

He was referring to her magical disappearances and fighting the dark forces it challenged her with. Sofia was suddenly cognizant of King Magnus, her Dad and Cedric standing in the room as well, causing her to blush. "Oh, um, as you can see I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Oh your books!" She let go of his neck and stooped to pick up the books she'd dropped. Greylock joined her in gathering them up.

Cedric let out an exasperated huff and King Magnus bellowed in laughter, "That's some Princess you've got there King Roland. Watch out or we may steal her away to Rudistan." Roland raised an eyebrow.

Sofia blushed in embarrassment. "Greylock, do you want to go into the garden and catch up on things?"

He smiled wide, "A stroll in the garden with the beautiful and charming Princess Sofia, I wouldn't miss it!"

Cedric jumped up, "Don't get too excited Greylock, I'm coming too!" All three of them took off to the garden, leaving King Magnus to discuss the Hinderbeast situation with Roland.

The garden was lovely. Sure, it wasn't spring, but the plants shimmered in all shades of green imaginable. The inevitable coming of fall was betrayed by a couple of tall trees standing in the garden's corner with painted red and orange leaves, but otherwise it was a perfect early autumn day.

Greylock looked around to see if anyone else was present, and when the area was cleared he looked over to Sofia, "So, do you want me to zap old Ced-flick to the dungeon or are we going to let him in on twinkling things?"

Cedric shot Greylock a look of anger. It was time for Sofia to come clean about what had been going on with the Amulet. At least some of it. "Cedric, I need to tell you something. I tried to talk to you before I left for my trip around the world, but things kept getting in the way."

Cedric saw that Greylock wasn't joking this time, and pain washed over his face. "You went to Greylock for magical help because I was too stupid and busy to help you. Is that it?"

Sofia didn't know exactly what to say. "Kind of. You see, the Amulet of Avalor has started acting funny and I needed help."

Cedric's eyes widened and he walked over to Sofia, rife with worry. "What's been happening? tell me everything." She looked at him, the suspicion of his motives for concern must have been as plain as the blue of her eyes, but it needed to be said.

"Well.. here goes... It started before the summer solstice. Do you remember when I dropped the teapot and cups on your steps." Cedric nodded. "Well... I had a dream the night before that there was a princess in trouble and the next day, when I was taking you tea I was transported to the very scene from my dream."

Cedric was shocked. Greylock was too, Sofia had been intentionally vague with him earlier. "The dreams kept getting worse and worse. Do you remember when I messed up the expansion potion the day before the solstice?" Again Cedric nodded, the wheels turning inside his brain. "Well, that time the princess in the dream was drowning. You told me what to do Cedric, and I was able to save her." Sofia smiled at him, but he was too worried to return her gesture. "Well, after that the dreams only got worse, and I realized that I would need to be able to fight with magic, so when we stopped in Rudistan I remembered Greylock's specialty was spells and that he won several duels while you guys were at Hexley Hall together. So I asked Greylock to teach me how to cast a fighting spell."

Cedric then turned toward Greylock with eyes narrowed, "You taught her a fighting spell instead of HELPING her. You know what the King commanded! She could have been hurt! I could roast you alive!"

Sofia stopped his rant, "Greylock didn't have a choice! Cedric no one can come with me when I have to fight these demons, I've already tried that." Oops. More had slipped out than she had intended to say.

"You've been fighting _demons_! And what do you mean 'someone else' tried to go with you."

"Well, you see… " There was no point in lying to Cedric. She could never lie well, and he knew her well enough to know when she tried. "Okay, this is hard… Do you remember that sorcerer I danced with last night that had silver-" Sofia saw Cedric's expression change and she should probably be vague about those details. "Anyway, he tried to go with me once, but the Amulet wouldn't take him. I ended up pretty hurt, but he was able to save my life when I was transported back to the boat."

Cedric dropped his head low and whispered, "He saved your life. Oh." He then spun around and began pacing, his head held in his hands.

Greylock finally spoke up, "So you seem to be managing well enough. Did you learn any more of the spells in my books?"

Sofia nodded at Greylock, and grinned. Greylock seemed to pick up on it instantly. She had learned every spell in every book. Sofia walked over to where Cedric now stood and gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Don't worry Cedric, I'm fine."

"But for how long, Sofia? Have the dreams stopped? When was the last one?"

She looked down at the ground. "Three nights ago."

Cedric shook his arms wildly, "Poseidon's pumpkins! How often does it happen?"

"Oh not very often. Over half a dozen times so far."

Cedric collapsed to the ground. Sofia tried to comfort him, "Cedric it's okay—"

"It's not okay Sofia! You're off fighting Merlin knows what and I've been sitting in my tower sulking. I should have been there, I should have been protecting you! I feel so ashamed!" Cedric's eyes then darted over to Greylock, "AND YOU! You knew that she was in danger but you didn't tell me. I've seen you a dozen times over the past two months, and not one word."

Greylock blew off Cedric's anger, "What can I say, I'm an excellent secret keeper for beautiful princesses."

Cedric planted his hands back into his face and began rubbing his hair, as if to massage an idea out of his head. Sofia bent down to where the sorcerer was flopped on the ground and stroked his head to comfort him. "Cedric I can protect myself, from every evil that comes my way."

Cedric was processing something hard now and shaking his head. An idea had come to him. "Don't be stubborn Sofia, you're going to get hurt."

"I was already hurt Cedric." He looked at her, confused, but the wheels were turning fast inside his mind and his eyes began to narrow.

"Sofia, take off the Amulet."

She reared back, "How dare you."

Greylock and Cedric were both taken aback by her words, and the way she'd said it was so deadly serious, but all Sofia could see was that Cedric was after her amulet again.

He looked at her, desperation in his eyes, and shook a little as if to knock off the comment she'd made. "It's the only way Sofia. The amulet's not broken, it's just using you to help others. But your talent is sorcery, and by Merlin that's my fault. You have to take off the Amulet, it's the only way you can be safe."

"No way Cedric, I'm not giving you the amulet. These princesses need me! Hildegard and Emma would have died without my-"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Oops. Sofia had just spilled the contents of some major secrets out into the open. Sofia went silent, but Cedric had already put the pieces together and had shot up from his seated position, stepping towards her.

"Tell me Sofia, yesterday when you said King Aaron had died, how did you know that? No one has gotten word in or out of Friezenburg for weeks and you were on the other side of the world, weren't you?"

Greylock was now intensely interested in the conversation as well. Sofia maintained her silence.

"Tell me Sofia." She returned silence. If she told him, he would realize that she knew much more sorcery than Greylocks' books held, and that would lead to Eret and their blood bond. She couldn't tell him. She could never tell.

"TELL ME."

"TELL ME NOW SOFIA!"

"FINE! I was naive before, I let people in that I shouldn't have, but I can take care of myself Cedric, I'm not that little broken girl crying in the forest anymore."

Cedric stood there, shocked. Greylock was looking back and forth at them, trying to figure out what just happened. Cedric started to whisper, "The yellow energy, and the tears... she knew how you felt... the amulet takes you to princesses in danger... can you... can it move you through time Sofia?"

Sofia started to feel tears running down her cheeks. Cedric had figured it out. The blood had drained from his already pale face and he looked as if about ready to pass out.

They stood in the garden, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Greylock had enough, "Alright does someone want to tell me what's going on or do I need to light your hair on fire again Ced-stick?"

"I did a bad thing many years ago Greylock... a very bad thing.. many bad things... and it hurt Sofia..." Cedric looked as if he was almost in tears.

Suddenly Constable Miles came into the garden, shouting loudly. "Greylock, Cedric! Your kings demand your presence immediately."

Greylock began running back toward the castle, but Cedric remained planted in front of Sofia, who was sobbing. He started muttering softly, "No... no it can't be... not like this.. not now... it's been so long... not like this...Sofia... Sofia..."

"Cedric, Ced we've got to go!" Greylock was shouting at the stunned sorcerer standing before Sofia. "You said it was years ago, we've got to do this now. She'll be here when we get back!" Greylock ran back and grabbed Cedric's arm, dragging him toward the castle. Alone in the garden, it took several minutes for Sofia to collect herself enough to be seen without eliciting worry. Once inside, she encountered Miranda sitting on the main staircases bottom step with her face buried in her hands, weeping. Sofia pushed her own pain aside as best she could, something bad was happening.

"Mom! Mom what's wrong?"

Looking up towards her daughter Miranda realized it was Sofia standing there and shot to her feet, wrapping her arms around the beloved child's neck. "Oh Sofia it's horrible! There were at least two dozen hinderbeasts spotted near Lake Atalan! James is out there, and even though Lily is with them who knows if they're okay, it's so many this time. Your father took King Magnus, Cedric and Greylock to go aid her.

It was horrific news. Sofia knew Lily was no match for a group of hinderbeasts. Guilt at not revealing Lily mixed with fear for her brother and sorcerers. "Don't worry Mom, it will be okay. I know it will."

Miranda sniffled and Sofia hugged her back. Just then Baileywick approached the step, "Your Majesty may I escort you to your bedroom, it does no good to cry in the hallway."

Miranda nodded and was led away by Baileywick to go lie down. Sofia couldn't take it anymore. Everyone needed her.

Sofia ran upstairs and grabbed her wand, tossing her dress and tiara on the bed, then quickly suiting up in the brown pants and boots ensemble she had worn for so many other magical fights. She ran out of the castle toward the stables to reach Minimus, who wasn't excited to say the least.

"Oh please Sofia I thought that since we were back home now the horrible magical battles would end. Would you like a nice carrot? Carrots are good for you, you know!"

"Please Minimus, you don't have to fight, just fly me there. It'll be okay. James is probably fine, I just need to be sure they're all okay."

They took off toward Lake Atalan, and into danger.


	23. Chapter 23- Defending the Ones She Loves

**Chapter 23: Defending the Ones She Loves**

They circled the lake, but Sofia didn't see any Hinderbeasts. The creatures weren't exactly hard to spot after all, so where were they? They passed over another ridge and a fierce battle lay before them. At least two dozen hinderbeasts were fighting knights, several of whom were injured on the side of a grassy hill. Cedric and Greylock were there too, as was Lily, casting spells that kept the beasts back from several villagers of the settlement near lake Atalan. Several gouges were visible in the grassy terrain, evidence that Greylock had managed to dispatch one or two of the beasts with his fireball spell. However that failed to make an appreciable dent in the beasts offense. Her loved ones were loosing this fight and the hinderbeasts were gaining ground, driving everyone down the hillside. There were simply too many monsters. Sofia had to act, and do it quickly. She pulled her feet up onto her saddle. Minimus freaked out, "Wait Sofia what are you doing! That's dangerous you could fall."

"That's the point Minimus, I'm getting off right here. You keep flying home okay, I don't want anyone to know you brought me here or they might not let me ride you anymore. I'll go back with Dad and Cedric."

"Wait Sofia-!"

She inhaled deeply and jumped off. It was extremely high up above the battle, but she needed time to conjure the spell and for Minimus to fly away undetected. She looked deep within herself and pictured the magical circle she needed to summon the magic within. The energy began to rise up within her and she channeled it to her wand. The ground was fast approaching and she twisted to meet it feet first. She was descending straight into the middle of the hinderbeast pack. There was just enough distance left to time it just right, and release the spell to minimize the ground's impact and obliterate the nearest hinderbeasts within her magic's radius.

3…2…1…Let's go.

BOOM. She landed and simultaneously released the magical shock wave. It hit about a dozen of the Hinderbeasts, covering their shells with the yellow magical symbols and causing them to burst into butterflies and other woodland creatures. She raised up after the impact into a fighters stance; feet spread wide, knees slightly bent, back ever so slightly hunched and wand at the ready. She saw Cedric, Greylock and Lily standing about 50 yards away, speechless. Greylock had simply stopped casting mid-spell and some green energy was dribbling off the end of his wand. Some of the beasts were charging to her left. She turned and in one fluid motion sent another shock wave toward 4 of the foul creatures, causing them to also explode upon impact with butterflies. She brought her other arm around in another fluid twisting motion to face the opposite direction and BOOM. Three more Hinderbeasts were dispatched. Two of the remaining Hinderbeasts behind her began to charge but Sofia took a couple more twisting steps and sent them off to oblivion as well. Sofia realized that the twisting motions she was performing were exactly the same as her dances with Eret. Perhaps that dance he did was more than just dragon-inspired. One of the hinderbeasts turned and started charging toward where the villagers were. Sofia summoned the fireball spell and with a full spin launched it at the charging beast, wrapping it in the characteristic swirl of smoke and fire. A raven flew out from the cloud and off into the distance. The remaining Hinderbeasts cowered and fled into the hills beyond. The burnt etchings of a magical circle extending the width of the original impact explosion and a few extra burnt patches was all that remained of the battle.

Sofia returned to her fighter's stance and surveyed the landscape. The wind was blowing in slightly from the North, tossing her hair about and causing soft ripples in the grass at her feet. There were no more Hinderbeasts, but something was still not quite right. Long ago she had learned to trust her instincts, and they were lit like fire at this moment. She heard a man screaming, "SOF come help! Sir Maxwell got hurt bad and needs help like Lily did!" It was James, screaming from a fair distance away, near the crowd of frightened villagers.

Sofia yelled back, "Wait James, it's not over yet." Silence fell over the occupants of the hillside. Sofia felt the breeze gently gliding along the hillside change somehow. Other men started yelling but she didn't have time for that. Something was coming. Something bad. Sofia finally saw it. Out of the corner of her eye, the grass was parting entirely too fast. Sofia flung a barrier spell in front of it and a dragon the size of a dog shot up from the grass, ricocheting off the barrier and doubling back a bit. As the dragon flew through the air it's size increased dramatically, to that of a small house. It landed by clawing desperately at the ground to stop the backward momentum, flinging dirt up into the air and flailing wildly. and then the scales melted away in waves of energy to reveal the evil witch who had murdered King Aaron of Friezenburg. Sofia held her wand at the ready. The woman stood there, taking it all in as if she'd won the battle, her silver hair flowing gently along her arms in the autumn breeze. The woman announced her presence loudly for all to hear, "Well now I know, it takes two dozen Hinderbeasts to draw out Sofia the false Nihmzahe, bride of Samuel."

Sofia's eyes narrowed. This woman knew all about Eret and his obsession with her. She yelled back to the wicked sorceress, "What do you want with me?"

"Why to bask in your glory, of course. You are my replacement, after all."

Sofia couldn't let this woman talk anymore. All of her family and Cedric were standing farther down the hillside behind her, listening to everything this wicked witch was yelling. The 'bride' comment would require explaining Sofia didn't want to undertake. "Leave Enchancia, NOW."

The woman began to cackle, loudly and maniacally. It sent shudders down Sofia's spine. It was the same laugh she had uttered when impaling the king of Friezenburg. "And what will you do Sofia, the beloved of Samuel? Will you fight me, your new MOTHER, for your kingdom?"

"YES!"

Everyone behind Sofia had heard this evil demon extol Eret's love for her. It ignited a rage inside Sofia and anger welled up, causing energy to swirl around Sofia's wand. The woman took a determined step backward, planting her foot and swinging her arms up in a wide arch. From the impact sprung a blood red magical circle. In the distance Sofia heard her father screaming out to her, "Sofia NO-I COMMAND you to RETRE-!"

The witch shot a solid blast of miasma at Sofia. She jumped to the right dodging the blast, and started running up the hill toward the witch, deflecting curses as she went. One particular blast was too perfectly aimed to be deflected sideways, and in one fluid motion Sofia shot a powerful repulsion spell to counteract the offensive attack, boucing the curse back at Eret's mother. It connected with the witches arm, knocking her over but failing to blast her out of the red circle she'd conjured. Sofia glanced behind herself to see several people running toward her. This feud was a personal grudge between her and this witch, and her loved ones would be killed if they got too close. Sofia spun and conjured the most powerful barrier spell Eret had taught her, "AQUELIHIO!". A silver shock wave burst from Sofia's wand and ran straight across the hill between Sofia and her would-be rescuers. Sofia didn't have time to turn before she heard hissing. Instinctually she jumped to the left and a wave of black energy soared past her and impacted on the ground she had occupied a second earlier. Sofia landed on her hip and rolled to a stop. She managed to get a foot underneath and pushed herself straight up into the air, dodging the next blast that had landed where she was rolling. In midair Sofia conjured a lightning spell. She aimed it in front of the witch. It sprang forth, impacting the ground at the intended location, casting a mound of dirt upon the dark mage which buried her alive. Sofia landed in the grass and finally caught her breath, disheveled and slightly dirty. Her hip hurt from the ground impact earlier and there was a large scratch along her arm from rolling along the hillside. It had started to bleed. In the distance Roland was yelling unintelligible angry things and pounding on the barrier. Sofia glanced back to see Greylock trying in vain to break the spell. Cedric was just staring at her, speechless.

A large groan came from the dirt mound, too large to be from a human. A gigantic dragon's form burst forth from the rubble. The dark mage was in obvious pain and floundered while trying to free herself from the dirt. Sofia thought back to King Aaron, and how this evil witch had shown him no mercy.

"THAT WAS FOR KING AARON YOU HEARTLESS BEAST!"

Roland stopped pounding on the barrier, and no more reverberations of deflected spells were heard banging against it. The dragon's shape melted away again to reveal the dark mage, dirty and bleeding from several places. She was unable to stand straight, but began laughing hysterically. How dare this horrid woman laugh at the memory of King Aaron!

"Stop laughing you MONSTER!" She kept laughing. Each cackle ground itself deeper and deeper into Sofia's mind.

"You LITTLE girl are no match for ME for I can KILL you but you cannot bring yourself to do the same. You did not kill me in Friezenburg and you will not kill me HERE! You are WEAK dark mage, WEAK! I will kill all those you defend and I will make you WATCH! I will make the FALSE NIHMZAHE SUFFER!"

That was it. Sofia felt a rage rise within her unlike any she had ever known. She took a giant step forward and planted her foot, a great magical circle of red energy emanating from the step. She reached deep within herself and let the magic within flow out of her body. She channeled the energy downward and then raised her arm up while flexing her fingers as if crushing a grapefruit inside it. A great magical shock wave exploded up from the rubble beneath the witch's feet. It shot electrical energy through her body and up toward the sky, causing her to let out cries of pain while her dress ignited.

Multiple people behind Sofia let out screams of terror. It was enough to break Sofia's concentration, and the spell immediately stopped. The witch fell to the ground in a heap, and began laughing in between gasps for air. Sofia was breathing heavily after that display, and the woman raised her head up to speak. "How did it feel to touch Samuels BODY child? To use him, to steal his magic?! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF HIS BED OR HIS BLOOD!"

Sofia cringed. Everyone including Cedric just heard this horrid wretch spout those things. Oh Merlin, how could she ever explain.

Suddenly another large dragon descended from the sky to the side of the old woman. It was Eret. He transformed into human form and grabbed the woman, his mother, pushing her further up the hill and away from Sofia. The witch stumbled but did not fall. He turned toward Sofia with a look of sadness, then back toward his mother.

"You will not kill her Mother! I forbid it. You have brought shame."

He grabbed his mother and turned back into the dragon, carrying the witch's injured body on his head as he made a wide circle over the battlefield. The old woman screamed as Eret dragged her into the night's sky. "YOU ARE FALSE, YOU will NEVER be WORTHY, I SAW THE DARKNESS WITHIN, I WILL END YOU…." The tirade continued as they disappeared into the distance.

Sofia let out a long sigh of relief. For now it was over.

She turned back toward where everyone stood much farther down the hillside. Her father, James, Cedric, Greylock and Lily were right next to the barrier, but during the battle Sofia had run so far up the hill they looked small in the distance. The injured Sir Maxwell and the villagers were father down the hill along with other knights. Sofia slowly walked toward them; this wasn't going to be fun at all. Roland had turned toward Cedric and seemed to be angrily yelling things at the thin sorcerer. Each time Roland flung his arms up Cedric's whole body shook, as if Roland was pummeling him with words. Sofia saw Cedric retreat father and farther into the hunched position he returned to whenever being chastised by the king. This was pretty bad. Greylock and Lily were stepping away from where Cedric stood as if to distance themselves from the King's rage. She saw Cedric grab his head with both hands nod in affirmation at something Roland said and turn away from everyone, seemingly defeated. Roland then turned to face Sofia as she continued walking closer and a menacing scowl became apparent the closer she got. She stopped about 5 feet in front of the barrier where everyone stood. Roland crossed his arms and reined down the most disapproving glare she had ever seen cross his brow. It caused her to cower slightly. He was still her father, and he was VERY unhappy right now.

"Sofia remove this barrier NOW."

Nodding, Sofia raised her wand up gently and twirled the magical instrument in a figure 8 motion, followed by several small circles. The barrier melted away. She heard some gasps from the villagers several yards away and glanced over in their direction. Roland turned to look as well, and before them the villagers seemed to be retreating in fear.

'It's alright everyone. My daughter is not going to hurt anyone. I give you my word as your King." Some of the villagers straightened up, but others still seemed afraid. Sofia felt instant guilt. "I'm sorry Dad but I had to. Everyone was in danger and I—"

Roland wasn't having it. "Stop. That is enough from you right now." Sofia couldn't believe it, he'd simply cut her off. She furrowed her brows in concern, but the worst was yet to come.

Roland turned toward Sofia and announced it loudly for all to hear. "Princess Sofia of Enchancia, I King Roland COMMAND that you relinquish your wand. NOW."


	24. Jealousy-Chapter 24- Strained Relations

**Chapter 24: Strained Relations**

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia, I King Roland COMMAND that you relinquish your wand. NOW"

NO WAY. She would never part with her wand. "No Dad, not my wand." She glanced toward Cedric, who was still turned away. "Cedric gave it to me for my birthday, it's my most treasured possession. No!"

He refused. This was deadly serious to Roland. "Hand over your wand Sofia, this is a ROYAL COMMAND."

"No! No I can't, Please Dad please don't do this!"

"Enough. Sofia hand it over NOW." He took another step toward her and extended his arm outward, waiting for her to relent and drop the magical treasure.

Sofia glanced around looking for someone that would back her up, after all she'd just saved all their lives and it had to count for something. She saw the Royal sorcerer of Enchancia cowering a couple feet away. "Cedric, Cedric help me,.. please Cedric I want to trust you.. please tell him…Help me please!" Cedric pivoted slightly to face them and seemed torn, he looked to be extremely upset and was breathing erratically. She hadn't told him about her magical tutelage from Eret, and Greylock's books did not contain the magic she'd demonstrated, not to mention what Eret's mother had been howling. It was all probably a huge shock. He didn't stand up straight and he didn't speak. Roland let out a massive growl, "Cedric you're lucky to still be alive right now, get over there and heal Sir Maxwell and the other injured, IMMEDIATELY."

Cedric just cowered there but now he was shaking. Roland was fuming angry, "You _knew_ the consequences Sorcerer. Get going NOW, or else."

Cedric's head dropped low and he finally spoke, "Yes, your M-Ma-Magesty." Slowly he started walking off toward where King Magnus and the injured villagers were located a bit down the hill.

No, NO… how could he just abandon her? He had just said yesterday he wanted to be her friend, and practice magic together with her in the tower. NO! "Cedric.. Cedric!" He flung his hands over his ears and stared walking away faster. Sofia let out several desperate gasps, clutching her wand tightly with both hands. Lily let out a large triumphant giggle that caused Roland to shoot the buxom witch a disapproving glance. "That's enough from you Lily. You've no room to comment after that dismal performance." It silenced her immediately.

Roland turned back to Sofia, in a softer voice so that the villagers wouldn't be able to hear but still able to be overheard by the magic wielders nearby as well as James, who had joined them up the hillside. "Sofia, I need to protect my kingdom, and you from yourself."

Sofia shook her had, "No Dad, please, you all needed my help. I didn't have a choice."

Roland grew angry, and started yelling. "Of course you had a choice, you ALWAYS have a choice, and you_ chose_ to do this."

No Dad please, please I can take care of myself I swear."

"Sofia be reasonable, do you actually think you've got this under control? Just try and tell me that you've got everything under control."

"Of course I do Dad!"

"Then were you completely in control when you tried to kill that witch?!"

It knocked the wind right out of her. She _HAD_ wanted to kill Eret's mother. If there wasn't screaming she might have… not stopped.

"Dad… I…"

"I'm waiting Sofia."

"I… I…"

Roland wasn't having it and his voice kept getting louder. "Tell me Sofia that you didn't use dark magic just now, tell me that you were completely in control when you decided to go against everything Enchancia believes in and perform something like that in front of all these people."

…. She couldn't respond, but was instead hyperventilating.

"Tell me that you haven't been cavorting with dark mages!"

"But Dad… I… I.."

Sofia was gasping and her body was involuntarily rocking back and forth, which Roland took as confirmation and inched closer to Sofia.

"He.. I… "

It was true Sofia had let Eret into her personal life. She had been so naive. No amount of magic could save her from that, and she _HAD_ been so angry she just might have killed his mother.

Roland was screaming now, "Sofia, tell me that you didn't share your bed with that man, that man who is part of the great threat my kingdom is facing. If you can tell me all these things, you can keep your wand."

Desperation gripped her. She thought back to all the times Eret had laid next to her on their voyage. It felt as if her heart was in a vice, squeezing ever tighter. She couldn't deny any of it.

"I CAN'T!"

It came out of her as loud as Roland had been screaming. There she stood, a sobbing mess on the hillside. James kicked the dirt and threw something behind her, and she could have sworn she heard Cedric groan off in the distance near the villagers. Roland seemed to already know the answer. "I know." Roland took another step toward Sofia. He wrapped his hand around the top of her wand. Tears were streaming out of Sofia's face as she released her hands and the wand disappeared into Roland's pocket.

He leaned in toward Sofia, whispering, "We'll talk later dear. I need to remind you of some things."

With that, Roland walked back toward the villagers, "Everyone the situation has been resolved. You needn't worry anymore."

Sofia stood there, alone, tears streaming down her face. Her amulet began to shine brilliantly, but she had her hands covering her face in a vain attempt to suppress the horrible sobs escaping loudly that she didn't notice, however Greylock and Lily were very interested in the purple illuminations which quickly subsided. James came over and stroked her back a bit to comfort her but retreated after Roland began glaring at him as well. She had saved everyone's life and for her trouble she'd been embarrassed beyond belief, thoroughly browbeaten and had her most treasured possession taken from her.

People began to disperse back to their homes. Cedric preoccupied himself with healing Sir Maxwell and the other injured as best he could, and steadfastly refused to look at her. Lily and James returned to their flying coach, while Cedric, Roland, Greylock, King Magnus and the healed Sir Maxwell returned to theirs. Sofia looked upon her options. A coach ride with Lily the dreadful or a lambasting all the way home from her father and trying to avoid looking Cedric in the eyes after this revelation about her relationship with Eret and the betrayals that had just occurred to their fragile friendship. The younger tenants' carriage held a lot more appeal, and she was still angry with James for taking off into danger unguarded. Sofia ran over to the coach and sat opposite of Lily and James. Both coaches then took off toward the palace.

Sofia tried to get a hold of herself and finally managed to initiate her interrogation of her brother's motives between sobs, "What were you... thinking James? You knew it wasn't safe out here."

Lily retorted, "We didn't know that actually. There hadn't been an attack for weeks, ever since those Hinderbeasts died."

"But why James? There's just no reason... to be so reckless."

James looked into the distance while Lily was looking at him in a strangely seductive way. Sofia finally connected the dots. They were out here away from prying eyes for some 'alone' time in a beautiful tranquil setting. James had an eye for the ladies, and Lily was definitely pleasing on the eyes. Sofia felt her hands begin to shake, she was seething with rage. Lily had dumped her Cedric just to get 'handsy' as James liked to call it.

Sofia couldn't hold her tongue and shot venom at the witch between the tears. "How dare you... get involved with my brother... Lily."

Lily seemed to be expecting this challenge, "Why whatever do you mean Princess? James is a handsome, intelligent man, with impeccable taste. You should understand being a royal with a taste for magic." As she said it she reached over and started to twirl his hair with her index finger. James shrugged her off, a rebuff Lily wasn't pleased with as her eyes narrowed. Lily huffed and shot a menacing glance at Sofia, "at least _I_ still have my wand." It stung more than Sofia wanted it to, eliciting a fresh round of breakdown and it caused James to get defensive for her. "Don't you dare talk to Sofia that way Witch." Lily seemed genuinely hurt by the comment, and the coach became silent save for Sofia's muffled cries.

Sofia thought about it for a minute. James probably didn't know that Lily had a relationship with Cedric. He didn't usually go after girls that were spoken for. She thought back to what Cedric had said last night.

"_I never loved her… I've been so lonely without you.."_

Lily _had_ dumped Cedric for James. The pattern even fit, Lily wanted power and James was the crown prince of Enchancia. She must have realized Cedric wasn't going to give her more power and moved on. If Sofia kept yelling at Lily it could expose Cedric's open wound, but she had one more thing to say. "James... you're my brother and what you do in private... is your own business. But whomever you end up choosing... will be the next Queen of Enchancia... please make sure... that the person you choose... is worthy of the role... and of your love... Okay?"

James seemed a bit hurt by her words, but it needed to be said. Sofia didn't care that Lily was sitting right there, boring holes into the side of her head with her eyes. James finally spoke, "I'm trying Sofia, I really am." He got up and moved to sit next to Sofia, wrapping his arms around her head and shoulders. "I'm sorry about your wand Sof, _I_ thought what you did was Brilliant. You saved us all."

He rested his head on hers and looked away from Lily, who was raging angry with the display. Sofia didn't care what Lily thought, at least someone was appreciative of her sacrifice. She let James continue to hold her on the way home, and it helped to steady her composure.

The palace came back into view and the coaches landed on the cobblestone walkway in front of the castle steps. Sofia looked on as Cedric shot from the coach and directly up the stairs, with Greylock following close behind. Roland sauntered over to Sofia. "I think it's time you remembered a valuable lesson in history. Come with me to the library."

Sofia lowered her head and followed her father to the library, where he searched the ancient history section for a bit. He emerged with a rather large book entitled, 'The Founding of Enchancia.'

He handed the book to Sofia, and began to speak. "Sofia what do you remember about the founding of our kingdom?"

Sofia thought about it. She'd been read the story as a child but it wasn't her favorite by any means as it just brought up memories of the little port town where her father had died. "I know there was a war and the world split."

"That's _all _you remember?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I need you to re-read this book." Sofia looked at it, it was oversized and very thin, as children's illustrated books usually were, with a thick white cover and a drawing of the kingdom on the front. "Sofia there is something you need to understand. The job of a royal is to guide the people, to lead the people." Sofia nodded. "Well, the only way that royals can be effective leaders is to have the trust of the people. If the people don't trust us, they won't listen to our guidance, and the kingdom will fall into peril and ruin." He looked back at Sofia, waiting for her to acknowledge what he had just said.

"Yes I guess that makes sense Dad."

"Right. So the thing about sorcery is, most people don't understand it. If they did we'd all be sorcerers. No, most people don't understand sorcery, and what they don't understand can be a very frightening thing. Think about going into a dark cave. Most people would be afraid of the dark cave, even if in reality the cave is empty. They would be afraid, just because they didn't know it was empty. Do you understand?"

Sofia started to see where this was going, and she didn't like it one bit. "Yes Dad, I understand what you're saying."

"Good. So, we royals are in a tough position. We don't want to frighten our people, but we need to protect our kingdom from what lies out there. Sorcery is real, and we need to be able to fight sorcery with sorcery, if the need should arise."

He bent low to bring his face down to Sofia's level. "That's why we employ 'Royal Sorcerer's' Sofia. It's a lineage, so that they are raised respecting their kings and obey their commands. We need them to work for us to protect our kingdoms, but we royals can't be sorcerers ourselves because the people need someone they can trust. We have to maintain the boundary."

NO WAY. "I hear what you're saying, but I completely disagree Dad. Princess Elena of Avalor is a sorceress and her people love her, and Queen Elsa of Arrendale is beloved as well."

Roland stood back up and shook his head. "I don't know much about Elena or her people, but I do know that despite what some would want you to believe citizens of Arrendale have been emigrating in record numbers since Queen Elsa's 'talents' have been revealed."

It was horrible. He was telling her that being a royal and a sorceress were mutually exclusive.

"Sofia, I know you really like sorcery. It was your favorite subject at Royal Prep yes?"

That was it! "Yeah Dad, and they did teach us sorcery there knowing that we were royal!"

Rolland just shook his head, "Sofia, Royal Prep teaches basic magic so we Royals can understand sorcery, not to truly practice it. Remember the cave analogy, we royals know that the cave is empty so we do not fear it. I've been lenient and let you practice innocuous spells because you love it so much, but you were never to learn fighting magic, or anything dangerous or powerful. To do so is a violation of the sacred trust the people have in us."

Roland turned his attention back to the book. "I can give you plenty of examples where a sorcerer or sorceress ruled a kingdom and things didn't end well. This book is one of them. I'm giving it to you, you should read it. I read it as a boy, and I read it to Amber and James as a bedtime story when they were little. I haven't looked at it in years, but the message is clear Sofia. The people cannot trust sorcerers to rule them. They all end up evil, eventually."

BOOM. Sofia's mind was back in Katal listening to Mira say those exact same words. It frightened her like no other. Was she turning evil? Was Eret's mother right? Sofia took the book from his hands. But she couldn't just give up magic, could she? Somehow she'd prove them wrong but she needed her wand to do it.

"Dad, please give me back my wand. Please."

Roland's eyes grew hard and his voice stern. "I can't have you running off every time there is an incident, and I certainly can't have you sneaking off to see that dark mage. It's puts YOU in danger and you also undermine the people's trust in their royalty. If you have the wand you're tempted to go."

Sofia could never give up sorcery, but she loved her family too. Sorcery was a part of her, just like her love for flying. Again tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"It will be okay Sofia, you'll see. Read the book, and it will make more sense, I promise."

Sofia thought about it. She could always get another wand. Cedric had tons of them. Roland was one step ahead of her again, though. "Sofia I think you should know that I've informed Cedric of this decision and he has agreed. You will not be getting any more wands or sorcery lessons from him. He knew the prohibition on you learning magic to fight with, and that covenant has been broken. So don't go asking for trouble okay."

NO. How could Cedric agree to this? Sofia's head was spinning. That's why he had turned away, why he struggled to look at her when she was pleading for help. Her thoughts landed on the battle, how Cedric had looked at her with disbelief. He was probably horrified at the amount of raw energy and fighting skill she displayed, just as the frightened villagers had been. Again with the tears, she just couldn't help it. Roland looked at her with sympathy, but didn't get too close. He was probably afraid she'd try to take the wand back from him. "Just remember that I love you Sofia and this is in your best interests. If I let you turn down the dark path there would be no coming back. You'll see. Now I need you to report to Cedric's tower briefly, he has a spell he needs to cast on you."

Sofia nodded, and Roland left her alone in the library with only her thoughts.

After a while Sofia wandered back out into the main part of the castle toward Cedric's tower. She couldn't get her mind off of Cedric, how he had just relinquished their entire relationship. Didn't he just say he missed her company? She was thoroughly torn about him, and now this? How was she supposed to justify spending time with him to herself and to everyone else in the absence of all things sorcery and the presence of all things betrayal. She ascended the stairs to his tower and knocked on the large wooden door. Muffled voices came from beyond the door, which opened to reveal Greylock standing there with Cedric slumped over the potions table. Her blouse was stained with tears and her face a mess, there was no hiding that she'd been sobbing on and off since the battle. They both looked at her with sad expressions. Her gaze focused in on Cedric. How could he have just let this happen? Anger rose up in her and she marched over to where he stood, completely oblivious of Greylock standing there.

"How could you let him do THAT? I thought you wanted to spend time with me?"

Cedric's eyes shot open and he looked straight back at her. "You're joking, right? You ran straight off into battle where you could have died, all because you had that wand and thought you were going to save the day. I told you I never wanted you hurt, and this is the exact opposite of keeping you safe!"

Sofia felt adrenaline run through her body, "Well I DID save the day."

Greylock looked at them, "I think I'd better leave you two alone. Lover's spats are not my cup of tea."

Cedric flew up from his chair and knocked over the nearest beaker on the potions table, "She's not _MY_ lover Greylock, weren't you listening today!"

Sofia raged at him, "Well _I_ was listening to you REFUSE to help me!"

Sofia shot her eyes over to Greylock, "Did you hear what Dad and Cedric have planned for me? I'm never to perform sorcery again!"

Greylock cringed, he'd never seen Sofia so angry. "She's a fireball Cedric, better watch out or you'll get burned again."

Cedric grumbled, "Greylock you are NOT helping."

Sofia turned back to Cedric. "I thought after last night you actually wanted me around. My mistake. Well I hope you and Dad are proud of yourselves."

Cedric's ears shot backward, and his breathing became heavy, "I DO want you around Sofia but I have no idea what you want. Merlins' mushrooms Sofia if you're killed running off into battle I couldn't bear it. Now you've got no incentive to do something so reckless."

Sofia felt anger reach it's boiling point. They were loosing the battle earlier, if she hadn't come who knows what could have happened, or who exactly could have died. Cedric could have died. She was seething, and shouldn't have spoken but the adrenaline drove her onward. "I'll always have the incentive to go running off into battle if _YOUR_ life is in danger, even if you wouldn't do the same for me."

Cedric stood firmly in front of her, "HOLD ON Sofia that's not FAIR! My job is to protect you. I'm THE ROYAL SORCERER. I WANT to protect you Sofia. I know I wasn't thinking right in the past, but now it's all that matters. My life isn't worth your life, and I never want you fighting like that again."

The rage consumed her, "Well then the joke is on you AND dad then, because I can perform wand-less magic too, and you CAN'T STOP ME."

She felt the energy within come screaming forth, and she shot out a burst of light and power from her body that reverberated along the walls and broke several beakers, their shattered remains falling to the floor. Cedric and Greylock grabbed their heads in a protective motion to guard against the shattered glass. Once it stopped falling, Greylock flung his hands up, "Okay that's all folks, it's been a lovely day full of feelings and hinderbeasts and dark magic but now I've got to go. Thank you for returning the books Sofia and I'll see you later." He took off running out the door and down the steps, leaving Cedric and Sofia alone.

Cedric stood there, looking emotionally broken. "I know Sofia, I know you can do it. I saw you do it today. You're eyes were red, I didn't imagine it last night. You tried to kill her. My sweet innocent Sofia, you tried to kill her. " He looked like he was about to cry. Seeing him in this much pain was awful, and Sofia regretted her outburst immediately.

They stood there, staring at each other. So much pain. He looked to be as hurt and betrayed as she felt.

Sofia looked inside herself. No running this time. It only made things worse. This time I've got to listen to Anna's advice and stay.

Sofia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She really hadn't learned much from her journey had she? Still yelling at Cedric while he was trying to communicate with her. She closed her eyes and spoke as calmly and methodically as she could. "Cedric I'm sorry. I didn't mean to loose my temper. I just feel so betrayed. I trusted you Cedric, with every fiber of my being, and you betrayed me, back there in the forest when you frightened me to death to steal my amulet and just now when you bartered away my greatest skill without even consulting me. Now when I look back through my memories I have to wonder if you ever were my friend, or if you were always trying to hurt me."

He straightened at her words, but still seemed unsure of what to say. "I never wanted to hurt you Sofia. Never."

"Cedric I-

He cut her off with a gigantic hug. Stunned, Sofia just stood there. Cedric gripped her tightly and let out a couple deep gasps, burying his face into her shoulder. He finally surfaced, "Please I can't bear fighting with you any more. I'd rather the hinderbeasts ate me." She hated fighting with him too, but she couldn't just forgive him either. Everything was swirling around inside her, and all sanity was lost, "Cedric just make it stop hurting, I wanted to trust you so much, just make the pain stop, make it stop.." It was all she could do to keep from crying. So many tears today, no more, it was physically draining. After several minutes of hugging her Cedric pulled away slightly. He'd regained some composure.

"Sofia I need to apologize to you. Please let me." She nodded and rubbed her face into his shoulder again. He leaned the side of his head up against hers as he spoke. "Sofia... I'm so sorry. When you were little I was consumed with feelings of inadequacy." He paused briefly. She knew this was really hard for him. "Well I guess I still am, but back then I thought that if I had more magic, more power, somehow that would make it all better. I know it was wrong and I've spent years trying to atone for it. You've no idea how horrible it felt to keep the secrets deep inside, worrying that you'd find out one day. I guess you finally did, I should have known the Amulet would tell you, that cursed thing has brought me nothing but misery. Can you ever forgive me?"

There was silence. Sofia was trying, desperately, to think of how to respond. Cedric began to breathe fast, he was obviously worried about what she was going to say... She thought back to the feelings she had standing over Lily as the witch lay dying in the field, and back to the meadow where she was electrocuting Eret's mother to death. That was it, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and lifted her head up to face him while grabbing his collar, tugging at his purple vest.

"Never...I…" She saw his mouth curl and he started to retreat, but Sofia wasn't done. Her speech was halted, and holding on to Cedric's shirt and necktie was the only thing keeping her upright. "I could... never judge you... not anymore... I... OH CEDRIC... My sins are so much greater than yours... so much...I know how it feels... to keep the darkness inside... OH CEDRIC... it's so dark inside of me... I was so lonely.. So naive...I let him in, even though I knew he was bad... OH CEDRIC... I wanted her dead... I actually wanted to end her... BWAH..." Sofia couldn't speak anymore... All the hurt and pain from the last several months came flooding out of in a tidal wave.

He tightened his hug around her and directed her head to his shoulder. He began stroking her cheek gently while sticking his nose into her hair. "Oh Sofia... please don't cry anymore... please.. There have been enough tears."

Sofia tried her best to stop sobbing but was loosing the battle. Several minutes passed in this state. He finally let out a large sigh, "Sofia, did you really marry that dark mage in secret?" She shook her head violently back and forth across his shoulder and chest. "No, no, I don't care what they think, no." Cedric remained silent for a while, still hugging her and stroking her cheek. She finally felt him nod.

A little while more passed and Cedric used his hand to raise her head up by the chin so she was looking at him. Understanding and acceptance seemed to be lurking in his eyes. "Dark magic. Sharing your bed with sorcerers. Traveling through time. Dear sweet Sofia, what have you gotten yourself into?" She gasped a little bit. She would need to tell him everything now. Cedric gently wiped the tear trail off her cheek. "You know, it's just about tea time. We aren't prohibited from having tea in the garden, the last time I checked. How about we go have some tea and you can tell me all about this new… glowing ability, and the other things. Everything Sofia. Everything. We need to tell it all."

"Okay." She looked up into his eyes, only a few inches from her own. This man. He was willing to at least hear her out, and she knew now that she could forgive him for his past misdeeds. He had apologized and the amulet no longer seemed to interest him. One hand was on her cheek and the other was wrapped along the small of her back. The realization made goosebumps rise all over her body. Her eyelids became heavy and she inched her nose a little closer to his. She saw his eyes begin to close as well, as he slowly bent down towards her, inching even closer.

"CEDRIC you LETCH!"

James was shouting at them from the doorway. He seemed livid. James marched straight up to them caused Cedric to yelp and let go of Sofia. Sofia was confused, "James, what's the matter?"

James shot her a look of death, "What do you mean 'what's the matter'? This guy was getting handsy with you, right here in this awful tower!"

"Oh no James you've got it wrong! We had a fight and I broke his beakers. I was apologizing to Cedric, that's all."

James looked back at Cedric, who had retreated a few more steps. James was seething with a fury Sofia had never seen him emit.

"I told you before wizard, you keep your hands off Sofia or ELSE."

Sofia grabbed James's arm, "I told you it's not his fault. Don't freak out about it okay, please James. Please listen to me."

James looked back at Cedric. "Dad needs you in the war room and wants to know about the spell."

Cedric looked terrified, "She's not."

James narrowed his eyes at the thing man, "Then get going Sorcerer." Cedric gave a small bow, and shot Sofia a scared glance. He then took off out of the workshop and down the tower steps. Once he was out of sight Sofia couldn't hold back the consternation. "James, why did you do that?"

"He was touching you Sof. It's not his place!"

"What are you talking about? You know I like him. I never get in your way!"

James angry face melted away and was replaced by something that looked like a wounded animal. "Why don't you get in the way Sof?"

That was weird. Even for James. "Why by the name of Merlin would you want me to get involved in your love life?" James flung his head to one side and clenched his fists. Sofia could see an internal war raging within him. She stepped closer to him, trying to comfort him. "James, you're my brother. You can tell me anything."

He looked up at her, "Well maybe I don't want to be your brother anymore, okay! And all these horrible wizards, I'll crush them all!" He couldn't have meant it. All the fun they'd had together over the years. Laughing and playing and carrying on.

He must just be angry, that's all. "It's not okay. You're my brother and I love you. I just want you to be happy, why can't you be supportive of me too?" She saw something in James snap. He reached forward and grabbed her arms, pressing his face into hers.

He'd kissed her.


	25. Chapter 25- Dangerous Premonitions

**Chapter 25: Dangerous Premonitions**

He'd kissed her.

Her eyes shot open and she instinctually pushed him away. She stood there, staring at him. They were both breathing heavily. Sofia started to shake her head and back away. James saw her movements and the small hopeful grin he wore quickly disappeared.

"WHAT THE-" He flung his hands up as if to somehow stop her reaction. It obviously wasn't the one he was hoping for. Sofia's head was spinning, this was NOT the kiss she was hoping for in the tower. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JAMES?"

His head started shaking. "I... Uh... I thought I should kiss you Sof."

"What in the world has possessed you? What were you thinking?!"

Fear and pain washed over his face. "What do you _think_ I was thinking! I can't take this anymore, you running around with all these sorcerers. _I'M_ the one who's always there for you, _I'M_ the one who listens, _I'M_ the one who let's you do the things you want, NOT THEM."

Sofia couldn't process what he was trying to convey. "I know, you're the best brother ever, so why did you DO that?!"

"Because _I'M_ what's best for you and _YOU'RE_ what's best for me. You make me feel like a better, stronger person and I can give you everything Sofia. When I'm king I would let you do any magic you wanted. I don't care what Dad thinks is proper, I'd let you Sof because you're so, so Brilliant."

She couldn't believe these words were coming out of him. "What are you saying James, that you _want_ me?"

He nodded timidly but she just couldn't accept it. "Are you serious? I don't believe you, every pretty thing that walks by sparks your interest, you can't possibly be serious."

His arms shot up, "It's so hard Sofia, I've been fighting this so hard and I've tried to distract myself I really did, you know I've tried, but I just can't find anyone who's as amazing as you are." Oh Merlin. That was as close to a love declaration as it gets. She started hyperventilating and his face washed with fear, "Please Sof! Just calm down and think about it, it makes perfect sense and you're so beautiful and we have so much fun together. You can stay royalty this way and we can be together always..."

"It doesn't make perfect sense! Nothing makes sense, I can't even..." She stopped. No running this time. She needed to keep it together, but what could she say? "James, I need time to process this. Can we please talk later? I need some time to think about all this."

He looked heartbroken, dropped his head low and relaxed his arms. "Yeah Sofia, we can talk later but I know what that means." He slowly walked towards the door, pausing to give her a sideways glance as he passed by, and then down the tower steps he slowly descended. Sofia let out the largest sigh and after she was sure he'd gone went back to her room.

It took several minutes for the initial shock to wear off, and then the internal dialog began. James liked her, but for how long? Was he really just chasing after other girls because he was conflicted? What did that mean for Lily? She had looked genuinely hurt earlier... A sudden jolt of realization came to Sofia. She had thought Lily was using James, but maybe they both had ulterior motives. And what had he said to Cedric?

"_I told you before wizard, you keep your hands off Sofia or ELSE."_

He had threatened Cedric before. But when? Sofia's mind wandered back to that horrible afternoon in the tower. Cedric's words had been so muddled and confused.

"_I could never reciprocate…could…. I…James… Roland… Sofia I—"  
_

James had threatened Cedric before Sofia's confession. All the pieces were finally starting to come together in Sofia's mind. The awkward way in which he'd rejected her. He must have known James liked her, and feared retribution if something happened between them. A specific retribution. One that struck fear into him like no other. Cedric also knew how Roland felt about royals and sorcerers mixing. A tiny flicker of hope rose up in Sofia. Maybe Cedric did 'like' her after all. She thought back to Greylocks' comments earlier today.

"_She's a fireball Cedric, better watch out or you'll get burned again_"

What had Greylock meant by 'burned again'? _Had_ it been a reference to his failed relationship with Lily? Or something more. She thought farther back, to when she had visited Greylock in Rudistan, trying to recall what he'd said...

"_He's been busy. With his new apprentice. She loves him you know."  
_"_You've got to be kidding me Sofia. He's only got eyes for—"_

and then there was this moment too;

"_You're beautiful, kind and impressive. Cedric knows all this Sofia, and Cedric is easily intimidated."_

_AND_ when he gave her the spell books and she hugged him...

_"I can see why Cedric likes this so much."_

Greylock was the closest thing Cedric had to a friend, besides Sofia. Was he trying to tell her something, all those weeks ago? Had she just been too depressed and heart broken to hear it? She needed to confront Cedric about it again, but on her terms. She bolted to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

Dearest Cedric,

I'm so sorry tea didn't  
work out this afternoon,  
but I really need to tell you the truth.  
The whole truth.  
Everything.  
I'll be waiting for you in the  
secret garden at midnight  
when everyone is asleep.  
Please come, I'll be waiting.

-Sofia

Sofia snuck back up to Cedric's tower. The tower was still open and Cedric was no where to be found. He was obviously still busy with King Roland. She left the note on Cedric's potion table. Wormwood flew down cawing loudly. "Well, I hope you're not hear to break more beakers, because Cedric may never brew another potion at this rate."

"Sorry about earlier Wormwood. Say, can you make sure he gets this note? It's important."

Wormwood flapped a bit as if to reject her request, but then calmed down. "Well I suppose you brought me plenty of treats last night, so I'll make sure he sees it. But I won't be answering any more questions without further bribery, so off you go, it's almost dinner time."

Sofia nodded and turned to leave, noticing the book she'd dropped earlier when she was yelling at Cedric. She picked it up on her way out and headed back to her room. Everyone should be sound asleep by midnight, and she could sneak out to meet Cedric uninterrupted. Now to wait until the witching hour.

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Sofia barely said anything, and James was pretending to be invisible. Noticeably absent was Lily. She seemed to have been assigned social pariah status, even discussion of her whereabouts was an unwelcome topic. Sofia spent most of the meal staring at Amber, wondering if her sister had confronted Vivian and knew about the whole 'situation'. Roland was eager to discuss the book he'd given Sofia, but she hadn't had the time to read it yet. Silence reigned. Dinner was finally over and Sofia went back to her room. She walked over to the large book her father was so enamored with and decided it was worth a read, if only to prove him wrong somehow. Opening the book Sofia ran her fingers along the exquisite inlays. The book was relatively devoid of text, but the illustrations were extraordinary.

…... …... ...…... …... ... …... …... ... …... …... ...

_Long ago the world was overrun with mages of the blackest kind. They practiced in blood magics and preyed upon the desperate souls of the world, scouring the lands, conquering men, and dominating the natural wilds._

Well that explains why Cedric was so reluctant to perform blood-magic on Vivian... not exactly the best of company to associate with...

_There came to this world a dark mage who unlocked the secrets of form. Drago, master of dragons, declared himself king of all lands. He intended to rule all men, and coerced his younger brother Mabrook to aide in conquering this world. Blood reigned down upon the fields, and all were paralyzed by fear._

THAT would be why Roland is so afraid of sorcerer's with power... Oh Merlin... Sofia noticed the painting of Drago. He was shown as a massive dragon, almost identical to Eret but smokey grey in color. She ran her fingers over the image and reminisced on dancing with the sorcerer in Avalor.. NO. Can't think about that... Back to the book...

_Drago sought to possess the central portal, for with it's power he could move throughout the world in but an instant and maintain his dominion. _

Wait, wasn't there a portal in Avalor that connected all of Elena's mirrors...

_The aged sorcerer Pedro of the Mountains challenged these brothers. Their armies of men fought for an age and a day. The lands were covered by war, but they were both deceived. For in secret Ava, the daughter of Mabrook, had fallen in love with the son of Pedro. _

Wait.. That name was familiar somehow... wasn't Elena's ancestor named Ava...

_Their forbidden love grew stronger but was discovered by Drago, who summoned all the dark mages across the lands and transformed them into a demonic army to cleanse the world of Pedro and his followers. _

So Drago could enchant his soldiers to turn them into beasts.. that was different... The forms on the page were black as night.. almost like... hinderbeasts...

_Ava cried up to the heavens to spare the life of her love. Down from the celestial plane descended a Blessed Enchantress to answer the princess's prayer. She summoned the great magic of the universe and with her life force split the lands in two, creating a vast impassible ocean between the waring armies. _

What the?... The enchantress had Sofia's brown hair, blue eyes and slightly sun-kissed skin, and wore a dress identical to the one Sofia had altered for the summer solstice. She even had a necklace... NO WAY... was this HER?

_As her last act the Enchantress gifted the princess Ava her magical talisman, that Ava alone would could traverse the world and be forever with her lover. The Enchantress then evaporated into sparkling dust, spilling across the heavens. _

WAIT... The Enchantress... dies...

_Pedro, grateful for the wars end named his kingdom Avalor, to honor the love his son shared with the princess. _

Mushrooms. It WAS Avalor...The Enchantress_ dies_...

_Fury consumed the dragon king, and he set his mage armies about the destruction of the world._

You've got to be kidding?... the Dragon-man went nuts at the defeat and had dark wizards killing every one... This was an awful story... why would you read it to children?... The Enchantress _DIES!_...

_Gabriel, a man of the people, then rose up to challenge Drago. Mabrook could not bear the destruction and valuing his daughters love over Drago's quest for power sided with the people and summoned an ancient magic that flung the wicked mage army across the seas, banishing them forever to the Dark Continent. Mabrook then confined the dragon king under penalty of banishment to the northern wilds that he and his own would never again threaten the free peoples of the lands. _

Duvall... it bordered the Northern Wilds and Eret the Dragon King now ruled there... Drago must have been the ' great ancestor' Eret was always referring too...

_Gabriel was anointed as the leader of men, that never again would the world fall into the ruin of dark magic's rule, and together with Mabrook ushered in an era of peace. Thus the lands were made safe and the kingdom of Enchancia was founded, named for the Blessed Enchantress who had brought salvation._

…... …... ...…... …... ... …... …... ... …... …... ...

Sofia felt her heart sink. The Enchantress had initiated the end of the war, but she had died in the process.

Could Sofia really be the Enchantress the book spoke of? Blessed to save the world but doomed to die? Judging by the illustrations, the maiden in the story was the same age as Sofia. This sorceress even possessed a magical object, just as Sofia did. Considering that Avalor was mentioned by name in the story, it wasn't a far stretch to assume that her Amulet of Avalor was the magical item mentioned. Ava _was _a Princess in distress, although they were evil kings, and the amulet _could_ move her through time...

Sofia went numb. How is one supposed to feel when they find out the exact method of their death, and judging by the age and skin tone of the maiden in the drawings she didn't have long.

Was there any way to know for certain if Sofia was actually the one this book mentioned? Were there any clues? Sofia read and re-read the book, scanning for the slightest hints. In the story the Enchantress had given Ava the talisman so it could move her across the world. As far as Sofia knew only Elena's mirrors could do that... Sofia walked over to her dresser and picked up the mirror. She examined it, but it looked nothing like her amulet... However she could always test the theory... She stared at the amulet and felt the magic within swell up. Sofia looked deep within herself and chanted the spell to activate the mirror as she had done for the healing spells before. She channeled the energy through her arm and touched the mirror as she gazed into it.

"Returnio"

BOOM. She was standing on top of the central portal in the dark room in Avalor again. It was true. All of it was true. Sofia used the spell Elena had shown her when they'd collected Mira in Katal to bring herself home and collapsed on her bedroom floor.

It felt like hours. She sat there, taking it all in. The clock struck eleven. She wasn't supposed to meet Cedric for an hour still, but she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled a cloak over her dress and snuck out of her room and down the hallway. Slowly Sofia crept down the stairs and out the side door to the gardens. Her mind was racing. What would she tell him about the book? She couldn't be sure that she was in fact the Blessed Enchantress mentioned in the story, but it seemed more likely every time she thought about it. Sofia finally reached the secret garden, shut the door behind her and came to rest near the tiny pond where she and Cedric had taken tea hundreds of times. It all seemed so peaceful. She sat there, reminiscing on beautiful days past and trying not to think about the story. Unnoticed, a thin creature slinked into the garden, observing her every move.

"Nihmzahe."

Sofia jerked back to reality. Eret was kneeling beside her in human form, his chest hovering above her seated frame.

"I told you to leave Eret." He laughed softly. Why was his laugh always so pleasant... Sofia glanced over at the door to her garden. It was still shut. "How did you find me in here?"

He looked down at her, "I flew." Sofia looked up, even though she knew nothing but open sky lay above her, somewhat embarrassed she hadn't thought of it.

She turned toward Eret, "What do you want."

Eret smiled down at her nervous face. "My love, you never listen. I've come for you. I'm tired of waiting."

He moved closer to her, causing her to retreat by bending her back lower toward the ground. "I'm not going anywhere right now."

There was a stillness in his expression and he paused. He shifted his head slightly but kept his gaze firmly on Sofia's face with that intense stare of his. "Were you not happy with me today Sofia? I ended my mother's advances. I sided with you against her, and it cost me dearly. Did you not see my pain? Did it not please you that you were chosen above her? Is that not what you desired?"

Sofia felt pangs of sympathy and words fell out of her mouth, "You're right, I'm sorry." Immediately she regretted it, she needed to stay resolved against him. He grinned wildly and began advancing closer. Sofia muttered, "Wait!" but it was too late, she was already pressed against the ground, her skirt was knocked upward and her hair tossed haphazardly in the grass. It reminded her of the mud monster incident in Boreul. She glanced back up at Eret, frantic, "I told you I'd never accept it this way. I'd never accept you like this! Please!"

His grin grew wider. "I will not trap you… no… it is time I set your form free."

He placed a hand on Sofia's chest and energy swirled from his body. He started hovering his lips over her neck, her cheek, so many places, finally over her mouth. She felt her limbs go numb and the magic deep within her swell up. She turned inwards and tried to fight the magic as best she could. He felt her resisting, and dropped his body down onto hers. They were a tangle of legs and arms in the moonlight. He positioned his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Let the magic take you Nihmzahe and we shall dance in the sky. Together." She turned her head to face him and was met with that deep, penetrating stare. She was overwhelmed by memories of dancing together with him in Avalor. He smiled widely as if somehow he knew what she was thinking and went in for a kiss. Fully distracted she was unable to stop the magic within from coming forth, and Sofia let out small gasps as Eret pulled away and the energy burst forth, wrapping her in its warm embrace. She felt her limbs grow light. Before her eyes Eret transformed into the dragon. Sofia felt lightheaded and turned toward the pool next to her, but didn't see herself in the reflection. Instead, she saw two dragons, the silver scales of Eret's dragon form and the other was pale as snow. It took a few instants for Sofia to realize that the snow colored dragon was in fact her, with her Amulet still dangling around her neck.

She let out a scream, but in dragon form it sounded like a roar. Suddenly she realized everyone in the castle was sleeping and if they awoke to find her like this they would try to kill her. She glared at Eret with fury in her eyes. "Change me back, NOW." When she spoke it had the echoes of hissing, but Eret clearly understood.

He twisted his long neck and unfurled his wings, "First you must dance with me in the sky Nihmzahe, only then I shall grant your request." He twisted his tail seductively along her side and up her neck.

"I can't."

"You can and you will. Dance with me Nihmzahe."

Sofia closed her eyes; she didn't notice her amulet twinkling again. He wrapped his body underneath her and lifted her off the ground, tossing her playfully up into the air. She extended her wings and began to flap to keep herself from falling and found with some effort she was able to fly above the hedges surrounding the garden. He wrapped his long slender body around her, gently coaxing her up higher into the sky. The initial shock began to ware off and she found they were indeed dancing through the sky, and it was... exhilarating. The wind, the night, the moonlight. They were swirling around each other through the air. WAIT- He'd FORCED her to do this, this is NOT respecting her boundaries. Sofia decided she'd had enough. No more manipulations. She angled back toward the ground and landed in the garden. Eret landed next to her and drew his head back closer to his body, flapping his wings menacingly. Sofia needed him gone, she was supposed to meet Cedric soon and if Eret was still here? that wasn't going to go well. "Why do you keep manipulating me? I didn't ask for any of this."

A bit of fire shot from Eret's clenched jaw. His eyes were barely visible through the tiny slits that remained open. "Why do YOU use your words as weapons against me? Why is it you don't accept my many blessings Nihmzahe? I see the joy at my touch in your soul, at my gifts. You deserve them all, for we are bonded. I know you value titles, and you are my Queen." Eret turned his head towards the castle, specifically Cedric's tower in the distance. "Is it the worthless man? Has he stolen your love from me?"

Sofia shot dragon hisses back, "Cedric is NOT worthless. He's worth everything! I loved him before I ever met you. He has his faults like we all do, but he's not culpable for murder." Eret's eyes flashed red, and she could see death in them. She had to act fast or he would rip Cedric from his tower and throw the lifeless corpse into the moat. "But it's not just Cedric, it's everything. I have a family here that I love too, all of my friends, and my entire kingdom. I can't be the Queen of Duvall Eret, I don't have a choice."

She saw Eret freeze. He stopped staring at Cedric's tower and instead looked back at her while twirling his tail in a semicircle, the red glow in his eyes subsiding. "Your family, friends and kingdom are dear to you?"

Sofia furrowed her brows, resolute. "Yes. I would do anything for them."

Eret stood there in dragon form for a few seconds, as if sizing her up. He finally spoke. "You are resolute in this Nihmzahe. You would have me break the Sacred Vow?"

He must be talking about the vision he'd had, and their blood bond. What other sacred vow was there? "Yes Eret. I am."

His eyes shone the color of blood.

"So be it."


	26. Jealousy-Chapter 26- Missed Connections

**Chapter 26: Missed Connections**

"So be it."

He took off like a shot into the sky, ripping the magical transformation from her. The force of it knocked her to the ground, where she reverted back into a human. Sofia laid there alone in the garden, trying to regain composure. She was more resolute now than ever about telling everything to Cedric. Every last detail. She had to come clean. Time passed and she started to worry. The moon had moved through the sky quite a bit, it was definitely past midnight. She noticed the door to the secret garden was now open and rose to shut it, peeking into to the castle grounds outside the door for any sign of him. Nothing. She stood there hoping to see any movement when she spotted a beautiful little white rose laying on the ground she hadn't noticed before. It must have been the last one of the year... She bent down to pick it up and it seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. Another look around showed no one coming and she thought maybe he had been delayed, shut the door, and continued to wait.

Another hour passed and Sofia began to wonder if Cedric had in fact received her note. She stealthily snuck back into the castle and up the stairs to Cedric's tower. Quietly she knocked on the wooden barrier. No one answered. Sofia cautiously reached down and tried the door handle. It was unlocked. She opened it slowly and began to step inside. She was greeted angrily by Wormwood, who flew out of the door before she could get inside. He flapped his wings in her face, causing her to retreat several steps. The bird then flew back and pushed the door closed. Sofia was startled, "Wormwood, what are you doing? I need to talk to Cedric."

"No Princess. You're not going to bother my master anymore." It took Sofia aback. She had been on friendly terms with the raven for years.

"But Wormwood it's so important that I talk to him. Please I need to tell him everything."

The raven cawed and circled between Sofia and the door, extending his talons in the most menacing gesture he could muster. "No Sofia. Not this time. No treats you can bring me will change things tonight. Go back to your room."

"But did he get my note Wormwood?"

The raven swooped by her face, hitting her upside the head with his wing, "Yes, now leave."

Sofia had no wand to stun the bird and really didn't want to hurt the raven. "Alright Wormwood, I'm leaving. But I want you to know that I care about Cedric so much and I'd never want to hurt him. I'm going to find him tomorrow and tell him everything."

Wormwood landed in front of Cedric's door with wings spread, still trying to look menacing. "It's too late for that Princess. GO AWAY."

Sofia reluctantly descended the stairs, trying to figure out what Wormwood was so worked up about. There was another twinkling light emanating from her amulet. This time, however, Sofia noticed. She looked down at the Amulet and yawned, "Why now?". Looking around, Sofia saw no princesses. Confused, she returned to her room and noticed it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. Tired and spent from the long night, she gently set down the flower she'd found on her dresser and passed out on the bed.

Sofia awoke just before noon. She'd slept through breakfast. The events of last night weighed heavily on her. Suddenly she realized something. The door to the garden. She had shut it upon entering. She'd noted it last night. Eret had arrived and left through the night sky, so how had the door been opened? And the flower! She looked over at the object on her dresser, and it was still glimmering. It was enchanted. She jumped out of bed and ran over to it, inspecting the way it sparkled. It was the same enchantment she'd used to make her dress sparkle during the solstice. A jolt shot through her body. Cedric must have been early to arrive as well, and seen her with Eret in the garden. There was even a brief period where Eret had been laying on top of her while her skirt and hair were disheveled, with energy flowing through their bodies and he was kissing her passionately. It must have looked like they were… OH NO. She threw a dress on as fast as she could and ran charging out of her room and up the stairs to Cedric's tower. She pounded on the door as hard as she could. "CEDRIC! CEDRIC! I need to talk to you now!" She tried the door handle but it was locked. She shook the door with all her might. "CEDRIC! CEDRIC I know what you thought you saw but it wasn't true okay! I didn't give myself to him last night and I would never hurt you! He's trying to manipulate me, please Cedric, I STILL LOVE YOU!"

No response came from the other side of the door. Sofia crumpled into a pile against the wooden barrier, determined to wait until he answered her cries or emerged for food, whichever came first. She felt small pinpricks on her leg, and looked over to see Wormwood had landed on her. "So, you love Cedric and not the silver-haired sorcerer. You've got a funny way of showing it."

Sofia choked back the sniffles, "Of course I love Cedric, always." The raven seemed to nod and Sofia tried to suck in some more sniffles. "I realized just now that Cedric must have come to the garden and seen Eret there with me." She turned her face toward the bird, "That dragon man is after me Wormwood. He knows I love Cedric. He keeps threatening to kill Cedric if I don't go along with what he wants."

Wormwood flapped his wings angrily and shook his head. "I'm sorry Princess. I should have let you speak with him last night."

Sofia stroked the ravens' head, "It's alright Wormwood. I'll just talk to him now."

Wormwood cawed, "You can't. The king came here early this morning, before breakfast, and took Cedric away."

WHAT. "What happened Wormwood? Where did he take Cedric?"

"Roland mentioned something about a Hinderbeast attack last night in Rudistan. Roland, Cedric and several knights flew off in a coach this morning." Sofia was lost in thought, but Wormwood pulled her back out, "It seems that Lily the harlot was not invited. I suppose that stunt you pulled yesterday exposed the impostor to everyone."

Sofia turned back toward Wormwood. "You heard about the incident with the hinderbeasts?"

Wormwood chuckled, "A-haw, A-haw. Yes of course. Cedric tells me everything. He's known all along that Lily uses people for whatever means she sees fit. He was quite happy you humiliated her in front of everyone, if also terrified that you would be hurt fighting those things and a little intimidated by the sorcery skill you displayed. Apparently Greylock was a bit smitten by the display too, and there was some mention of a dragon man, Cedric wasn't happy about that part at all."

Sofia hadn't meant to humiliate Lily, but the thought did bring a smile to her face. "Alright. Thank you Wormwood. I've got to go find out where they went. I've got to tell Cedric everything. It can't wait any longer."

Sofia took off down the stairs and wound her way through the corridors to the dining room. There she found her mother, James and Amber sitting down to lunch. They all had crestfallen faces. "Mom, where has Dad gone?"

"Good morning Sofia. You'd better sit down."

She did as instructed, and Miranda spoke slowly, clearly upset. "Sofia, we received word from Rudistan this morning that Friezenburg has been overrun by beasts from the northern wilds. They have begun to march on Rudistan."

Sofia could hardly believe it. "Mom, I thought the Hinderbeasts attacked randomly, what do you mean they're_ marching_?"

Miranda choked back some tears, "Sofia dear, this time they are being led by dark mages. We don't know what their intent is, but your father has gone to help King Magnus."

Sofia's heart sunk. Dad and Cedric had flown off into battle. They could be hurt or… killed. Sofia looked back at Miranda. The worry had consumed her mother's usually serene features.

Sofia shot up out of the chair, "I'm going to help!"

James flung angry words at her, "No you're not!". Sofia looked at him sternly, but James didn't budge. "Dad left orders that we are not to go into battle. Especially not you, Sofia. In fact.."

James ushered the palace guard who stood at the doorway to come forward, "In fact you are to be guarded until Dad comes home." James turned toward the guard, "Summon Lily." No sooner had James uttered the words than Lily appeared in the doorway. She had probably been waiting behind a curtain for a chance to pounce. James turned back to Sofia. "Good. Until Dad comes home I'm in charge. Lily, you are not to let Princess Sofia out of your sight until King Roland comes home. Use whatever magic you've got to keep her safe."

Sofia was livid. "James! Don't do this."

James wasn't moved. "No Sofia. I've stood by and given you all the space in the world, and what has it gotten? Imagine how Mom would feel, how we would all feel, if Dad _and_ you didn't come home from the battle."

Amber started to sob lightly. Sofia turned to look at her family, "Please, please! I'm stronger and faster and better at magic than anyone in Rudistan, please PLEASE let me go help them!"

Miranda finally spoke, in low tones. "Sofia. I agree with your father this time. I… I don't want to loose you forever."

Her poor mother. Sofia remembered back to that time long ago when she was just a small child. She could barely remember her biological fathers face. Only his smile remained etched into her memories. What she did remember was the long sleepless nights and sadness that had covered her mother for years after his passing. Sofia had overheard her mother tell strangers many times that the only thing that kept her going was Sofia's smile, and how it reminded her of Sofia's father. It helped to mitigate Sofia's deep sense of guilt that he had died protecting her from the monster's fire.

Sofia calmed herself with deep breaths and walked over to her mother. She mustered the softest, happiest smile she could and reached out to hug her mom. Miranda started sobbing and flung her arms up around Sofia. They had always been together, even before the palace and all this craziness. Sofia tried to comfort her Mom, "Don't worry Mom, Dad will be coming home. I know it deep inside." Her amulet began to twikle, but Sofia had buried her head into Miranda's hair and didn't notice. Lily however picked up on it instantly. Sofia spent the rest of breakfast comforting her mother.

Around midafternoon there was an unexpected visitor. The steward from Vivian's kingdom had come to personally deliver a confidential letter. Sofia was summoned to the throne room, Lily in tow, to receive the personal communication. She took it and graciously thanked the steward. Then spent over an hour trying to ditch Lily, but to no avail. The harlot stuck to her like glue. Sofia finally couldn't take it any longer. "I need to read this ALONE. As in 'private', okay?"

"Sorry _Princess_, I'm not to let you out of my sight. You can sit over there and read it if you must." They were standing in the rose garden.

Lily gave her several feet of room and Sofia opened the letter, making sure Lily was in no position to read the contents. They were probably as confidential is it gets.

Dear Sofia,

I wanted to let you know how things  
went with the count. Remarkably he  
seemed happy that I was expecting  
a child. He still wants the wedding  
to go forward, and will claim the child  
as his own. I suspect he is generally  
uncomfortable with intimacy and this  
unexpected situation has relieved  
any stress he felt around producing  
grandchildren for his parents. You  
needn't worry about me Sofia, I'll be  
fine. I expect the wedding to be in a  
couple of weeks, and I would be  
delighted if you were to attend.  
You are my dearest friend,

-Vivian

Vivian. Was it really alright or did she not want to raise a fuss? Sofia still didn't know if Amber had confronted her friend, but there was no mention of a confrontation with the golden princess so the odds that Amber had actually gone through with it were slim. Vivian would have said something about it if it had. Sofia looked over at Lily. She was in a similar position to Amber, in a way. Both Amber and Lily were involved with men who couldn't seem to make the commitment.

Sofia looked over at the Red haired sorceress on the other side of the path. She looked to be crestfallen. Perhaps the time had come to try and bury the hatchet with this Lily. After all, Cedric didn't like her anymore and no one seemed to be singing her praises. Maybe they could some to an understanding.

"Lily."

The witch shot her head up, "What?"

"You've hated me since I met you, why?"

The red haired woman stared back at Sofia, narrowing her eyes. "You...You're my biggest obstacle. I've known it since I saw you bounding up to Cedric at the summer solstice."

Sofia was a bit taken aback, "How could you have known who I was at the summer solstice?"

Lily chuckled a bit, "I didn't really know _who_ you were then, but I knew you were Cedric's lover. No one has that reaction unless they're jealous."

Sofia blushed a bit, "I'm not.. Cedric's lover."

Lily cocked her head to one side. "Sure, and I'm a virgin."

Sofia started to get angry again. "You shouldn't spread lies around. Especially about Cedric."

Lily looked up at the sky toward a passing bird. "He loves you and you loved him then. That made you lovers in my book."

Sofia was riled up now, "How dare you talk about Cedric's feelings so casually!"

Lily looked back at her and laughed. "Are you kidding me! Once I broke his silence he told me constantly that he loved you and wasn't interested in my offerings. I finally managed to wear him down a bit and plant a kiss on his face and BOOM. You were standing there screaming at us."

Sofia stood there shocked. Was it true? Back then, Cedric had turned her down so thoroughly, it couldn't possibly be true, could it? Sofia started tearing up but suppressed it. "H-how did you break him down?"

Lily smiled widely and leaned against a pillar, but she was more relaxed than Sofia had ever known her to be. "Well, it was harder than I thought for such a pathetic guy. He'd only ever had one kiss. I just reminded him, a lot, that you're a princess and he's a servant AND a sorcerer and your family would never allow it on so many levels. Turns out your brother and several others had given him the same warning."

Sofia's blood was boiling. She turned away from Lily just in case the magic within reared it's head. The last thing she needed was Lily seeing her eyes glow red.

Lily shifted her stance a bit and kept on talking. "He seemed willing to accept all that though, but the real problem was with you."

What? Sofia shot her face back up toward Lily, composure lost. "What do you mean? Tell me, Tell me Lily, what was the problem with me?"

Lily smiled a bit and paused. Sofia couldn't take the waiting, she needed to know what Lily knew. NOW. "Please Lily, please tell me, please!"

Lily took a few breaths in and finally yielded her secret. "Well it took a bit of doing but he finally told me he'd been waiting for you to grow up enough for a relationship for years but that you never seemed to transition into adulthood. He's so pathetic, he was afraid of initiating anything and so he just kept waiting."

Sofia's mouth was hanging open. All the pieces fit. He was stuck not knowing what to do the same way she had been. If only she'd stayed and not run away... Lily was looking at Sofia with a strange amount of sympathy but Sofia was too wrapped up in thoughts to care how Lily looked. The witch started in again, "I took the presented opportunity to remind him that you're beautiful and naive and once you grew up a bit you'd ditch him in a heartbeat for a strapping young royal. That seemed to do the trick."

Suddenly Sofia's mind was back in the tower during the fight. Cedric's words were flying though her memory.

_"Everyone has to grow up sometime Sofia and you never seem to." _

Lily kept going, "You know he was right, you just accepted that I shut you out of his life without a fight. All it took was a sentence and a couple of notes." Lily looked over at some particularly thorny bushes and seemed to be reflecting on her actions in a not too positive light. Sofia was so hurt and angry, but Lily looked sincere. The witch began to speak again, "I didn't anticipate Cedric would be so bad at magic though."

Sofia caught herself. She was hanging on Lily's every word, but should she trust what Lily was saying? Lily seemed sincere and the truth was pouring out of this girl, but why? She needed to keep Lily talking, maybe they really were having a breakthrough.

"Why'd you think that Lily?"

She looked back at Sofia, "He was just so impressive at the summer solstice. I …_convinced_… the wizard in charge of apprenticeships placement to assign me to Cedric easily, and Goodwin looked at my resume most favorably but it took ALL DAY to convince Cedric to take me as an apprentice. I thought he must have all kinds of marvelous magical secrets he wanted to guard so I used his father against him and had the old wizard pressure him into it, but once I got here it took less than a week to realize you were the brains behind the operation."

She'd used Cedric's poor relationship with his father to badger her sorcerer into accepting this. She thought back to that day. He had left early that morning after being summoned by his father, skipping Wormwood's lunch which was unheard of, and didn't return until dinner. Cedric had fought it hard. How horrible, but at least she was finally coming clean about it. More, Sofia needed to know more. Everything Lily knew. "Why would you think I was the 'brains'? Cedric's talented."

Lily laughed loudly. "Again with this. Really Sofia who do you think I am? I may have no experience fighting hinderbeasts but that doesn't mean I lack people skills or the ability to observe." Lily shook her head as if she couldn't believe that Sofia was asking these questions and stared at the princess, who was completely captivated by Lily's words.

"Look Sofia, they guy fell apart when you ran off. Complete emotional collapse. Couldn't cast a spell or brew a potion correctly even when the king asked, the guy couldn't even eat. It was truly pathetic." Sofia felt horrible. If she would have just listened to Anna all those months ago… "I didn't think he could sink any lower until we saw you kissing that Desmond guy in Friezenburg. He spent the rest of your voyage in his tower behaving like a bat unless commanded to do otherwise."

Sofia felt waves of guilt rise up. "You were both in Friezenburg?"

Lily nodded.

Sofia thought back to that night on the docks. There had been extra people riding up front in the second coach. Was it Cedric? Oh Merlin why didn't she pay more attention. It was all her fault, everything was her fault. "It wasn't what he thought, I had just fought Hinderbeasts for the first time and won. I was… happy with myself and my magical abilities, and I felt bad for ditching Desmond."

Lily looked at her as if peering into her soul. "Well, I realized then you were an even bigger thorn in my side."

What happened that Lily would have been unhappy about? Desmond had said something about James having a new girlfriend, but it never really came up again.

"Wait, you were already after James then, weren't you?" Lily just smiled, and Sofia approached her, "Lily my brother is a good man. You can't manipulate him and expect him to just go along with it."

Lily seemed incensed and her voice shifted to a quieter and softer tone. "I don't want to manipulate him Sofia. Maybe I'm not all innocent and pure like you, but I've got what James needs. I've got—"

Lily stopped. She had begun to get emotional while talking about James. Sofia realized that maybe Lily liked James more than as just a stepping-stone to the throne. "Lily, are you in love with my brother?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "You don't get to know that."

She _did_ love him, and this time it was more than manipulation. "Is that why you're opening up to me? Did James hurt your feelings?" Lily didn't respond, instead she turned away to face the castle.

Sofia summed up her strength and thought of all those princesses who had taught her to forgive and forget. "Lily, you don't have to hate me. If you truly love James and you promise not to hurt him, we can get along."

Lily looked up at her, stunned. "Do you really want to be friends with me Sofia?"

Sofia pressed on. "Why not Lily? I know you've done some bad things, made bad decisions. I have too. I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Cedric, but if you truly love my brother than there has to be good somewhere deep inside you. That's the part of Lily I want to be friends with."

"You have no idea what you're saying Princess."

"Yes I do."

"NO you don't. You have no idea what it feels like. To love someone and watch them touch your body while they're thinking of someone else." Lily began to shake. "It hurts."

Sofia thought of James, and how he had kissed her suddenly yesterday afternoon. "He loves you Sofia. Every time we.. we…"

That sentence needed to end immediately. "I don't want to know what James thinks about when he's with you Lily."

Lily looked wounded. She walked up to Sofia and reached out for the hand not holding the letter. It was a bit forward, but Lily looked so sincere. The witch looked Sofia in the eyes and seemed to be holding back some tears. "Sofia, can you, can you tell me that you're not interested in James? I mean you have Cedric and I really, really like your brother. Can you tell me you don't want him?

"Let me tell you right now that I've never had romantic feeling for James. He's my brother and we have the best times together, but I never thought about him that way. Besides, he likes to romanticize the ladies WAY too much."

A smile broke out across Lily worried face. The sly grin was gone from her lips. "Yeah, James does have an eye for the ladies." She started to chuckle, and Sofia joined in.

Sofia put a hand on Lily's shoulder, "Oh Lily, if you're sincere and honest with James he'll open right up to you. I know it."

Lily put her hand on Sofia's cheek, "I guess this is why you've got so many friends, huh? I've got none."

Sofia thought about it. Maybe all that Lily needed all this time was a friend to guide her. She smiled at the buxom witch, "Well, now you've got one!"

Lily smiled in return, but it was a little more sinister than Sofia wanted to believe, after all they'd just had a breakthrough.

They went back to Sofia's room and chatted more. Lily told Sofia about her life growing up in Friezenburg and how she was worried for her parents. She had begged Roland to allow her to come to Rudistan with them but he had forbid it. She really was a magical pariah now in the kings' eyes. They talked openly and honestly. Lily seemed truly sorry for preying on Cedric, in large part for it having no positive outcome, and apologized profusely to Sofia. In return Sofia told Lily all about her childhood adventures with the royal sorcerer. Every time he'd saved her life, every adventure she could think of, and all the little moments that culminated in Sofia's deep love of her sorcerer. She decided to leave out the Amulet, Lily didn't need anything else tempting her back toward the darkness. Sofia showed Lily the flower she'd found outside the garden last night, and Lily used a spell to twist the rose stem into a clip so Sofia could affix it into her hair. Sofia wanted her to enchant it with a spell what would prevent wilting, but apparently Cedric had already taken care of that. It glimmered there beautifully. When Cedric got back she'd go to him, with his flower in her hair and confess everything. It gave Sofia hope and no small modicum of happiness to think he'd loved her all that time but was holding back his feelings. She just needed to explain what happened last night, and everything would be okay.

Sofia invited Lily to dinner with the family, as she would any visiting friend. It was quite a sight to see the two of them talking and giggling while the rest of the family stared at them. James barely ate at all. He finally spoke up, "What's going on Sof?"

Sofia smiled, "Well, I finally took the time to get to know Lily. We're friends now."

James became concerned, and Sofia saw a glint in Lily's eyes she didn't like. James seemed to have an epiphany while biting down on a leg of lamb. He dropped the meat, "Lily! Did you put a spell on Sofia? Fix it RIGHT NOW!"

Lily gasped, and a look of pain crossed her face. Sofia wasn't having it. "JAMES! Be nice to Lily. I can chat with my friends if I want to." With that she gave a slight nod as if to put an exclamation on the sentence.

After dinner Lily escorted Sofia back to her room. Sofia was surprised that Lily followed her into the bedchambers. "Lily, aren't you going to go to your room?"

"Nope. James ordered me to not let you out of my sight. The last thing I need to do right now is go against his orders. Besides, I'm getting to know you more and more."

Sofia acquiesced. She dressed for bed and noticed Lily was looking intensely at the book on Sofia's desk. It was 'The Founding of Enchancia' that Roland had given her. Lily turned to look at Sofia, with an awestruck expression on her face. "Sofia. This is you. In that dress from the summer solstice."

Sofia shot Lily back a knowing look. "Yeah... So maybe _now_ you won't feel the need to guard me anymore?"

Lily just stood there, eventually turning back to look at the book again. Sofia walked over to the table and closed the book, then waved her hands in front of Lily's face to break her out of the trance. "Lily, LILY? Hello?" She finally got Lily's attention. "Look, DON'T tell my family okay? They're worried about me enough. If they did find out, then they'd lock me up somewhere and I may never be able to DO the things in that book. It would alter history and…"

Lily looked at her intensely, "and what?"

Was she kidding? "Well, I don't know about you but I don't want to live in a world where dark mages roam around murdering everyone."

That sly grin crossed Lily's lips again, but it disappeared in an instant. "Indeed. Now Princess we should get some sleep. The last few days have been crazy, I could use some rest and so could you."

Sofia lay there for the longest time, but couldn't sleep. Cedric was out there; he could be fighting for his life. He wasn't exactly the bravest guy, or the most adept at fighting spells. She looked over to Lily, who was still watching her. Clearly annoyed, Lily stared back at her. "Sofia, would you please for the love of Merlin go to sleep. I can't go to sleep unless you do or you might run off and James will banish me, or break up with me, or both."

Sofia shrugged, "I'm sorry Lily. I'm just so worried about Cedric. He's not exactly trained to go off fighting wizard wars. I'm so worried, and Dad's out there too. But at least Dad has knights to protect him. Who will protect my Cedric?" Sofia felt tears well up and land softly on her covers.

Lily looked over at her, sympathetic. "I'm sorry Sofia. I feel for you but I can't stay up anymore. You'll thank me in the morning."

Sofia turned and saw Lily had raised her wand up, "Lily wait—" but it was too late, Lily has chanted a sleeping spell and now Sofia was dozing comfortably on her side of the bed.

The dream came again. The darkness came, and then four flashes of light. The darkness faded away and Sofia stood elevated on a large rock in the middle of a great meadow nestled between giant mountain peaks. It looked like Rudistan. Time moved slowly, and she saw in the distance a great horde of Hinderbeasts and schreakenwolves marching with men who carried weapons. They were advancing toward her at breakneck speed. She turned to look away from the oncoming army and to her horror saw Cedric, Greylock, James, and several hundred ramshackle knights, sorcerer's and kings who had assembled to fight the coming onslaught. Between Sofia and the line of knights stood two maidens with their faces turned away from her toward the ramshakle army of Sofia's loved ones. Even without seeing their faces, she knew who they were. Lily was one, Elena the other. They had their wands drawn and were casting a barrier spell to keep Cedric and the others protected. But why were Lily and Elena on Sofia's side of the barrier, unprotected from the oncoming charge of murderous beasts? Sofia turned back toward the monsters and saw a giant dragon, himself the size of a mountain, twisting through the air. It was Eret. As he growled the groups of hinderbeasts shifted their positions and stopped advancing, perhaps 20 yards from where she stood. The dragon flew toward her and materialized into Eret before her on the rock. She looked down and saw she had no wand, no weapon, nothing.

Sofia woke the next morning with a start. Today Cedric and James were going to battle the demon armies and it was Sofia's job to stop it. She thought hard about it. Eret was there, and the monsters seemed to respond to his commands. She thought back to that incident in the secret garden the night before last.

"_Your family, friends and kingdom are dear to you?"__  
_"_Yes. I would do anything for them."__  
_"_So be it."_

Sofia went numb. The very next morning the war had begun in earnest, pushing into Rudistan. Eret was the king of Duvall, and was coming for Enchancia, coming for her. Everyone's lives were in danger, all because of her stupid mistakes. But Eret was after her, and her alone. It was his only motivation. Should everyone fight, maybe die, to protect her?

No.

How could she stop him and save everyone? There were only two options, kill Eret or give in to his demands. Mushrooms. Lily and Elena must have been there to help her, but why were they blocking Cedric, Greylock and the others instead of defending against the Hinderbeasts? They must be stopping her sorcerers from doing something, maybe from fighting? That was it. Sofia needed to confront Eret alone. This was between her and the silver sorcerer, no one else needed to die.

Lily lay there next to her, now wide-awake. "So you're up Sofia. Do you always fling yourself up out of bed? Point of advice, Cedric is not going to like that, no man does."

"No Lily. But I need you to listen." She needed to get Lily and Elena to the meadow by 4 o'clock, which means Lily needed convincing to go against James's orders. Sofia took a deep breath. "I'm the Blessed Enchantress from history, and last night I had a vision." Lily grew deadly serious and sat up to listen intently. "Cedric, James, Greylock and many others are going to fight a battle today in a meadow in Rudistan. It's up to us to stop the battle." Sofia looked Lily dead in the eye. "I know how to stop the dragon king and end this war, but I need your help Lily."

Lily started squinting and seemed really confused, "But Sofia, James is still here at the castle, and I'm supposed to keep you safe, certainly not to go off and fight a war. I know you were upset last night, it was probably a bad dream."

Sofia grabbed Lily's arms. "This is deadly serious Lily. The last time I ignored something like this it lead to a horrible chain reaction of events I still haven't fixed. Cedric could die. JAMES could die. Please Lily, I have to do this, and you have to help me."

Lily seemed torn. "Let's go have breakfast and then we can talk about it more, okay?"

They dressed and went down to breakfast, but found Miranda and Amber sobbing instead.

OH NO.

Sofia ran over to her mother, horrible thoughts racing through her mind. Roland hadn't been part of her vision.

"DAD!"


	27. Jealousy-Chapter 27- Sacrifices

**Chapter 27: Sacrifices**

"DAD!"

Miranda raised her head up, still sobbing, "He'll live."

She extended a piece of parchment toward Sofia,

Queen Miranda,

I'm sorry to bring such bad news  
but Roland was injured in a  
skirmish last night.  
He's badly wounded, but your  
Royal Sorcerer is healing him  
as I write this, and expects he  
will live.

-King Magnus

Sofia clung to her mother, "Don't cry Mom, Cedric will heal him. Cedric's amazing. You'll see." Miranda continued to weep softly, "Oh Sofia. Sofia."

"Where's James?"

Everyone turned to see Lily standing there, a look of great concern on her face. Amber responded, "James went to go find Dad and bring him home. He's on his way to Rudistan right now." Lily turned to look at Sofia, a look of horror on her face. Sofia already knew though, Lily was going to accompany her to Rudistan this afternoon, and was going to help her.

Sofia went back to her room, ostensibly to recover from the shock of the news. Lily of course followed her. Once the door shut, Lily was impatient. "Okay Sofia, how exactly did you know? And don't play dumb with me, you _KNEW_ what was happening."

"I already told you Lily, I had a vision. I am the Enchantress of Legend." Lily stood there stone stiff. The wheels in her head seemed to be turning, but to what conclusions was anybody's guess. "Lily, I need your help. You were part of my vision. We have to go to Rudistan."

Lily looked at her with an extremely odd expression. "So you need me?"

It had come out cold, methodical, bone chilling. "Uh, yes, yes I do Lily, but more importantly JAMES needs you. In my vision there was NO WAY our forces could beat the magical horde coming from Duvall."

Lily's eyes narrowed. The wheels were definitely turning hard. Finally she mustered a response, "You swear Sofia?"

"I'm sorry, what was that Lily?"

Lily cocked her head to one side, "Do you PROMISE me that James won't kill me or banish me for helping you?"

How could she promise that? "Lily I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't."

Lily looked over at the book and muttered softly, "Everything in your power..."

It was a bit unnerving, but maybe that's just how she was. Lily looked back at Sofia. "So, you want me to go to fight these beasts with you.. then you _are_ going to teach me some of those spells you know right? I mean, you wouldn't want to send a friend into battle where they'd get hurt, right?"

Sofia thought about the vision. Lily and Elena had been casting the barrier spell she'd used in the battle with Eret's mother, so she would need to teach them both that extremely powerful spell. "Oh Lily I'm hoping to stop the war before the fighting starts, but yes I do intend to teach you some magic."

Lily smiled and crossed her arms. "So, Sofia the Blessed Enchantress, how exactly are we getting to Rudistan?"

Sofia looked over at her, "We're flying. But, I need to do a few things first and we need to grab another witch for our journey. Can you magically lock my door and put a note on the outside that says, "Upset, do not disturb."

Lily nodded, "Okay, let's get this done quick."

Sofia went over to her desk and found the small mirror that connected her to Avalor. Lily came back over after placing the note and locking the door. "Okay Lily, hold my hand, we've got a Princess to go get. Point your wand at this while we both stare into it and say "Returnio". Lily did as told and Whoosh, they were standing in the great palace of Avalor.

Lily was shocked, "Whoa. Where are we Sofia?"

Sofia smiled, "We're in Avalor."

They wandered out of the dark room and into the courtyard where none other than Princess Elena came bounding up to them. "Oh SOFIA! I so glad you back. A few days, not bad. Couldn't stand life without Elena yes?"

Sofia hugged her friend. "Oh yes I missed you very much Elena." That brought a gigantic grin to the girls face.

"Who the woman with big boobs?"

Sofia chuckled, but Lily shot an annoyed face at them both. "This is Lily, she was at my ball the other night."

Elena nodded, "Oh yes. Witch with crush on the man-baby. Yes, yes I remember now."

Lily objected, "Hey he's not a man—"

Sofia stopped the delightful banter, "Elena. I need you to come with me on a magical quest to save the world and end a war. You on board?"

This shocked Lily to no end. "Pretty forward, aren't you Sofia?"

Sofia looked back at Elena, "Well?"

Elena jumped for joy, "Always! Wait one minute!"

Elena bounded off into what looked like a room attached to this bedroom. Lily was curious, "What are you doing your Highness?"

Elena popped out, half naked. "If I go to war I look fabulous. Always!" and then tromped back into her dressing room. Sofia saw some blank parchment on the table next to her and sat down. She had to tell Cedric everything, and she may never get the chance to do it in person.

Beloved Cedric.

In my heart you have always been my sorcerer. I've loved and admired you for years. Your dark eyes, your skilled hands, your kind soul. I need to tell you that I was wrong. I was jealous of you and Lily. I should have stayed. I should have listened. I wish with all my heart that I could go back to that afternoon on your tower steps and hug you tightly, kiss you gently, and give myself to you. I was practicing fighting spells on my voyage. I'd fly off to deserted islands to do it in secret. One day I saved a dragon. He was bleeding, and so was I. Our blood mixed. He pushed me into a pool of silver liquid and I was bathed in some sort of cosmic energy. I didn't know it until I came home to Enchancia, but the dragon was Eret, King of Duvall. He took my saving him as a magical act of eternal love, and he wants me for his wife. He is jealous of you, and wants to kill you. At this point, I don't know if can stop this madness, but I'll never let him hurt you. I need you to know that you will always be inside my heart, no matter what happens. Please read this book. Dad gave it to me to teach me that royals can't be sorcerers, but he's wrong. I'm sure you'll notice the Enchantress in the drawings, and the talisman it mentions. I love you so much Cedric. I was thinking, Mabrook was the real hero, the real leader. He rose up against the wrong even though it hurt, to banish his brother the evil dragon lord. You're descended from him, aren't you? You are my hero, Cedric. I know it's hard, it's not in your nature to fight but you do it anyway to protect me. Ever since I've known you, you're always pushing yourself outside your comfort zone, for me. Now it's time for me to set things right.

No one should die for my mistakes.  
I am the Blessed Enchantress.  
I love you my immortal beloved.  
I'll wait for you in the netherworlds.

-Your Sofia

"Hey there, what are you writing Sofia?" Lily was looking over her shoulder.

"It's just a note to Cedric.. there are some things he needs to know." Sofia tried to collect her emotions and folded the parchment as Elena emerged from the dressing room in a red ensemble. Elena strutted around a bit, "What you think?"

"It's wonderful. Now let's get back to Enchancia."

They all went through the central portal and emerged in Sofia's bedroom. Sofia stopped them all and handed the small mirror to Elena. "I need to give this back to you now, and I want you to promise me you'll use it to go home once this is all over."

Elena cocked her head to one side. "What you talking about? We fight war, then we party, THEN I go home."

"Sure Elena, just promise me."

"Is okay, I Princess after all, I go home _SOMETIME. _Kingdom to run and all that_._"

"Great, now I need to get dressed, it should only take a minute."

Lily let out a groan, but Elena bounded over to the bed, sat and dangled her feet off the edge. Sofia found the dress from the summer solstice and put it on. She emerged and Lily was a wash in instant recognition of the significance, nodding gently. She then walked over to the dresser and picked up Cedric's rose, clipping it to her hair. She needed to remember, always. Elena looked up, "So we ready, yes?"

Sofia disagreed, "I've got one more thing to do." She grabbed the book off her dresser and all three went up to Cedric's workshop. Lily used her wand to unlock the door, and they were greeted by Wormwood.

"Do you have any treats for me Princess?"

Sofia looked sadly at the raven, "Not this time Wormwood. Cedric is in terrible danger. We are going to go save him." Sofia leaned in to the raven, "I need you to guard this book. No one can move it until Cedric reads it, okay?"

"Of course Princess, but usually I require bribes to do your bidding."

"Sorry. Please watch over Cedric for me, will you? Make sure he's not too sad okay."

The raven gave her a sideways glance. "I always watch over Cedric, I don't need you to tell me that."

"Thanks Wormwood."

Lily seemed happily confused. "Sofia, can you actually talk to the raven?"

Sofia nodded. Elena yelled, "So cool!" and Lily simply smiled with that sly grin of hers.

Opening the book to the page with the drawing of the Enchantress, Sofia put the folded note she had written him on top of the open spine.

With that they left, sneaking out through the garden door to reach Minimus in the stables. Lily seemed displeased; "All three of us are going to ride that little horse to Rudistan? You should have told me that was your plan sooner, I wouldn't have eaten that second helping of jiggly-wiggly pudding." Lily glanced at her backside with an unhappy expression.

Elena jumped on Minimus's back, "Let's go horsey!"

Minimus was none too pleased either. "Aw come on Sofia, not again! Your Dad even took away your wand. No more crazy adventures where we could die at any moment, please!"

Sofia bent down and scratched his nuzzle, "This is the last time Minimus, I promise." A tear escaped her as she kissed the top of his shout and Minimus whinnied.

"Alright Sofia, but only because you promised."

They boarded and took off toward Rudistan. Lily suddenly realized something, yelling to overcome the wind whipping at their faces. "Sofia! You don't have a wand, how are you ever going to fight?"

"It's okay Lily! I won't need it. But I do need to teach you both a couple spells, okay?"

That sly smile crossed Lily's lips again, the same one she wore for earlier devious behavior. It unnerved Sofia a bit, but there was no longer room to question Lily's motives. Sofia needed her aid, and Lily needed to know the spells for the dream to manifest properly.

Alight, we've got a couple hours till Rudistan, let's work on the barrier spell and the firebolt spell to obliterate the hinderbeasts. Try not to hit Minimus okay ladies!"

...

They finally reached Rudistan. Sofia bade Minimus climb higher and all eyes began scouring the land for the advancing horde. Finally Elena saw something in the distance, "Oh, beyond that mountain horsey go!" Indeed, as they drew closer they could see what appeared to be hundreds of horrible creatures and the chaotic droning of marching men.

Sofia shouted back to Lily, "What time do you think it is Lily?"

"It's probably almost 4 Sofia."

It was time. They drew near and could see the line of men that had formed to stand against the invasion. Sofia looked back at her friends. "Alright ladies, I need you to do exactly as I say." They both nodded in affirmation. "Good. Do you see that big rock in the center of the meadow?" Again they nodded. "Okay, I need you ladies to position yourselves in between the rock and the men. Once you do I need you both to summon the barrier. Cast the spell toward the men okay?"

Lily objected, "But Sofia, shouldn't we cast the spell toward the hinderbeasts? That way we are behind the barrier too."

There was no time to argue "No. Just trust me on this. It's not to keep the men protected from the hinderbeasts, it to keep them from fighting. I need to keep control of the situation, okay."

"OKAY. I can't believe we're doing this."

Sofia dropped Minimus to the ground and jumped off. Lily was confused, "Sofia, aren't you going with us?"

Sofia looked at both of them. "I need you both need to be in position with the barrier in place at 4 o'clock. I'll be coming at exactly that time, Understood?"

They both nodded.

Minimus took off again with Lily and Elena to deposit them in the right spot. Elena cried out, "We go to WAR to save the WORLD!" Sofia waited for the magic to take her. She sat there, thinking about what she was going to have to do. There were only two options to end the war. She either had to become the monster and kill Eret OR she had to agree to his demands and give herself to him. If she fought, without her wand, she may kill Eret and many of the monsters, but there were hundreds as well as armed men and many good people would die. There was no guarantee the war would end. Eret's mother may come after everyone in Enchancia. It had to be the other option. It was awful, too awful to image. But she had no choice. No choice at all. She whispered into the wind, "I love you Cedric" as her amulet began to twinkle.

Sofia heard screaming in the distance. It was Lily and James. They must have cast the barrier spell, and James was incredibly unhappy about it. She also heard laughter. That must be Elena. Sofia felt the magic take her, the twinkling lights wrapped around her frame.

BOOM. She materialized on the rock in the middle of the meadow. The wind blew strongly, whipping her skirt about her legs and tossing her hair about her shoulders. The Hinderbeasts were extremely close just as they had been in her dream. She spread her legs into a fighter's stance and flung her arms open wide.

Sofia shouted at the top of her lungs "NIHMZAHE!"

It rang out loud and clear along the meadow. A dragon's scream could be heard in the distance silencing all noise of men. The hinderbeasts immediately halted their charge and stood silent as well. The enormous dragon emerged from behind the ranks of hinderbeasts and began to fly towards her. Behind her she could hear yelling, It was James and Lily.

James was yelling, "How can you do this? Sofia could die! Let me go to her!"

Lily was screaming, "NO James, Sofia is the Blessed Enchantress of legend, no one can defeat her!"

Then she heard another voice that made her heart cry out. It was Cedric, "NOOO! NO SOFIA! SOFIA! Run SOFIA, PLEASE RUN!"

She stood there, waiting for Eret to come. She had to do this. She had to save her sorcerer, all of them. Her Cedric. Eret finally reached her, landing in colossal dragon form mere feet from where she stood. His impact shook the ground, and several of the men cried out in terror. Eret began to speak, but in dragon form only Sofia understood.

"So you have come Nihmzahe."

Sofia swallowed hard, her arms were still outstretched in a protective motion.

Eret roared again, "Why have you come Nihmzahe?"

Sofia yelled out loud and clear for the entire force assembled to hear, "Eret the Divine, witch King of Duvall, end this war and return to your kingdom."

Eret didn't seem impressed, "And why should I end this war Nihmzahe?" he roared while staring at her with those same penetrating eyes.

Sofia didn't respond. She simply stood there, he arms flung out wide.

"What will you GIVE me Nihmzahe?"

Sofia felt her heart beating through her chest, the blood rushing to her extremities, the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Eret swooped his massive head down to her body, "Will you give what I desire. Will you give yourself to me Nihmzahe?"

Sofia heard loud yelling in the distance. It was Lily, "Sofia what are you waiting for? Kill him already! I know you can, you're the most powerful witch ever!"

She sucked in a big breath and looked forward at the massive dragon. She yelled with all her might, ignoring every internal voice that was screaming for her to stand and fight.

"ERET KING OF DUVALL, END THIS WAR, WITHDRAW FROM ALL THE PEACEFUL LANDS AND RETURN YOUR DEMON ARMIES TO DUVALL AND IN EXCHANGE I, PRINCESS SOFIA OF ENCHANCIA... WILL GIVE MYSELF TO YOU."


	28. Jealousy-Chapter 28- A New Reality

**Chapter 28: A New Reality**

"ERET KING OF DUVALL, END THIS WAR, WITHDRAW FROM ALL THE PEACEFUL LANDS AND RETURN YOUR DEMON ARMIES TO DUVALL AND IN EXCHANGE I, PRINCESS SOFIA OF ENCHANCIA, WILL GIVE MYSELF TO YOU."

Silence permeated the meadow. Not but the sound of the wind whipping across the field could be heard. Eret transformed into human form before her and pulled her into a deep kiss upon the rock. It was intense, passionate, raw. Sofia heard screaming, it was Lily. "NO SOFIA, NO! KILL HIM, YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM! I KNOW YOU CAN!" There was a blast of energy and Eret pushed them to the side. Sofia turned a bit to see Lily charging at them, hurling every spell she could think of. Eret transformed into dragon form and grew to the size of a castle, hoisting Sofia high into the sky upon his massive head. The barrier had broken without Lily maintaining the spell and several sorcerers were beginning to cast spells. Sofia yelled at Eret, "Withdraw your armies Eret, you have what you wanted."

Eret let forth a mighty roar, and the mythical monsters and armored men all turned and retreated, back toward Duvall. Sofia looked down and saw another dragon fighting with Lily. It looked as though Elena had joined in to protect the sorceress. "Eret, My friends cannot be harmed, do you understand, your mother cannot kill them." Eret let another loud roar boom forth and unbeknownst to Sofia the dragon fighting Lily grabbed the witch, carrying her off with them toward Duvall.

As they flew off Sofia looked out at the scene below. No one had been killed. She thought she could see Cedric standing there, still as a stone. In that instant Sofia wished Eret would drop her that she might fall to her death on the rocks a thousand feet below.

The flight to Duvall passed as an emotional blur. Eret had a silver mane of fur running lengthwise along his spine that broadened upon his head, which Sofia wrapped herself in as they continued northward and the air chilled. The adrenaline of earlier finally subsided and the impact of what had just transpired began to sink in. There had been no choice, this whole war had been her fault and she simply couldn't kill Eret. She began to convulse as she realized every hope she'd had for happiness with her sorcerer was lost. She had to focus on what was gained, and everyone would survive. She wasn't long for this world anyway, the past would call her to service soon enough. Her thoughts perennially turned toward Cedric. Would he read her letter? Would he ever understand?

Eret began to circle the sky. "Sofia my Nihmzahe, raise you eyes to gaze upon our kingdom." Sofia looked up from the silver fur and saw a spectacular stone palace. It was massive and carved straight from the rock face. It must have been made with magic, as it would have taken a fleet of stonemasons many hundreds of years to complete the task. Beyond it were tall peaks with large valleys between. It looked to be an icescape. Too bad she wasn't a penguin.

"Whoa" escaped from her lips.

"Yes, it is a nice place to call my own. You shall call it your own, in time." There were expansive reinforced balconies jutting out in several places. Eret swopped down and landed on one of them. Apparently this palace had been designed for massive dragons to land here. Eret lowered his head to the ground and Sofia disembarked. He transformed into human shape and wrapped her in a tender hug. "I am so glad you have chosen to embrace our destiny together." His triumphant expression changed to one of sadness once he laid eyes on her face.

Sofia looked back at him, "I didn't have much choice, did I Eret?"

He looked down at the polished stone floor, clearly guilt stricken about what had transpired. "Yes... I did not wish to harm anyone, but you insisted. I saw no other way."

Sofia felt pained, she had indeed given Eret the idea to send his armies after her, and her father was now injured somewhere because of it. "It was all my fault. I wish I were the one injured instead of my Dad."

Eret's eyes flung open and he reached out, putting his hands on her shoulders, staring at her intently. "How was your father harmed?!"

She looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? he was injured in a skirmish with _YOUR_ forces."

His eyes narrowed, "I gave orders that no one was to be harmed."

Sofia's lower lip started to twitch. "Well then someone disobeyed, because we got a letter this morning from King Magnus saying Dad was gravely wounded."

The king's eyes burned red, "No one disobeys Eret." His expression was deadly serious. His mind was racing, "Sofia, do you know anything else of what happened to your father?"

"Like what?"

"Where the battle was, who he fought."

"Why Eret?"

"There is a traitor amongst my followers."

Sofia was shocked. Did he actually care about her Dad being injured? or was this yet another power and control issue he was dealing with? Probably the latter.

"No, I don't know anything more. I don't even know if Cedric was able to save him. He wasn't at the battle today, my brother James had taken his place."

Eret seemed genuinely confused, "Why was your brother at the battle today? We did not fight Enchancia."

Now it was Sofia's turn to be perplexed, "Are you kidding? Of course we came to help King Magnus. Wasn't that your plan? to march straight through every kingdom until you bashed into Enchancia and took me by force."

Eret let her go, looking rather sad. "No, that was not my plan. I know not of the political allegiances between the southern kingdoms."

He looked sincere, could he really have not been planning a full-scale invasion?

"What did you think was going to happen Eret?"

He sighed and looked a bit upset. "You are caring. You are kind. I thought if I threatened the kingdom of the man who gave you the books you so cherished on our voyage you would come to his aide. You _did_ come Nihmzahe. " There was a long pause. Eret finally spoke again, even sadder than before. "You now think the worst of me. Once you thought the best. I am both. Will you ever take me as I am?"

Sofia reached up and stroked his cheek, "I don't know."

Eret tenderly kissed the hand Sofia had offered, but then reacted to something he saw in the distance. There was another dragon fast approaching. He turned toward Sofia. "Come Nihmzahe. I do not wish to have my mother confront you again. Please come in and see your home. He brought her inside. It was expansive. No narrow corridors anywhere. No tables with trinkets on them either. It was if Eret would be able to wander through the whole castle in dragon form. They passed down a hall with paintings. Most were of dragon pairs. Sofia instantly understood, "Eret, are these your ancestors?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Why did they have their portraits painted in dragon form?"

Eret smiled softly, "Once you are comfortable it will be more natural than your human form. It is freedom."

Sofia wasn't comfortable with that statement. "You're not going to force me into being a dragon again, are you?"

"No. You will want it, as you will want me." He reached out and took her hand in his own, moving his body closer to her. "Not today though. Today is not right. You are anxious."

Sofia realized she might have to actually give herself to him when she said it, but he was right. The mere mention of it sent shock waves of fear through her body. They finally reached a large room at the end of the hall. Eret opened the door and it was obvious what this room was. There was a large bed, a fireplace, a small table and some soft chairs. Lining the walls were massive bookshelves. Otherwise the décor was sparse.

"This is your room Eret?" Sofia nervously inquired.

Eret turned toward her. "Our room. Be not nervous. Mother will not enter here. I will send for food. What do you desire?"

Sofia realized she hadn't eaten anything all day. Breakfast was ruined by news of Dad's injury and lunch was forgone on the ride to Rudistan. She wasn't really hungry though. She'd just given up all hope of ever seeing Cedric again. "I'm not really that hungry, but thank you for the offer."

Eret spun around, taking Sofia's head into his hand. "You enjoy fruit. I will send for some." Guess he remembered from their voyage. He pecked her cheek, "I shall return shortly. No one will enter here. Food will be left at the door. You will be safe Nihmzahe. Please relax." Once Eret left she flopped into one of the chairs. She had to admit, he was being exceptionally nice to her considering all the horrible things she'd said to him over the last week and her constant aversion to him. She'd been so angry with him. King Aaron laying dead on the floor came rushing back to her, "oh yeah." But Eret sleeping soundly on her bed during their voyage immediately replaced the thought. She'd called him Samuel back then, but never again would she utter that name.

Fruit appeared at the door, just as described. After eating some, Sofia wandered over to the bookshelves. They were all magical treatises. Eret must share her love of a good magic spell book. That must also be why he knew every single spell from Greylocks books and was able to offer instruction. Several were of mundane magics, but there were a few with obviously worn bindings that dealt with dangerous, powerful spells. Wand-less magic was the subject of several. Sofia pulled one out and began to read. Minutes turned to hours, and before she knew it Eret was whispering in her ear. "Nihmzahe, you may sleep in the bed."

Huh? Sofia had nodded off in the chair while reading. "Sorry Eret. Where were you anyway?"

"I had to reverse the spells on my men. They do not desire lives as hinderbeasts. Now it is time for sleep, come."

Sofia stood up and looked down at her dress. It was beautiful, but not exactly comfortable to sleep in. Eret seemed to sense her conundrum, and reached for the wall. He pressed on it and a secret door revealed itself. Behind it were stored all sorts of wands, magical items, and clothing. Sofia felt a smile rise on her face. She tried to suppress it, but Eret definitely saw it. "You enjoy magic Sofia. I know this. You would not be my vision without this love." He rummaged through the clothing and pulled out a blue tunic. It was similar to the ones he wore, but softer looking. "Here."

Sofia took the gown from his hands and pulled on his arm to turn him around, just as they had done on the yacht. He started to laugh softly. "This again Sofia. Will you let me look if I do not touch?"

She wasn't really comfortable with that. "Um, I… I don't think that's a good idea. Not today, okay." He sighed, "If I promise not to touch. I know you value the word." Sofia sighed. She didn't force him to turn. Again the amulet warned Sofia by twinkling, but she was too embarrassed by the man beside her to notice. When the tunic was on she looked up. He was clearly happy, and it made Sofia blush. She crawled into the covers, and Eret laid on top of the blankets, just as they had before. It was if nothing had changed, like the last week hadn't even happened. Although it did happen. Her mind wandered back to Enchancia, to Cedric's tower. He would be home by now. Had he read the letter? Did his heart ache the way hers did?

Sofia awoke in the morning to Eret snoring lightly. He looked content and vulnerable, a far cry from the menacing dragon who had threatened the world yesterday. He really did love her, but why? Because of some strange vision? Her thoughts wandered back to Cedric. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Eret stirred, let out a small yawn and rose. Walking over to the door he paused to open it forcefully. A servant stood just outside, their head turned upward and hands raised as if holding a bowl to their mouth with the strangest look Sofia had even seen a human make. Eret said nothing to the servant, but instead stared into their eyes. He then shut the door and turned back to see Sofia staring at him.

"Good morning Sofia."

"Eret, why did that man come and just _stare_ at you?"

He gave a knowing sigh, "Nihmzahe, I don't usually speak to people. It is why I was uncomfortable speaking to you. I suppose I still am, somewhat."

"You don't speak to the servants? Really?"

A smile broke out across his face. "Only you, Nihmzahe. Only you. It was lost to my childhood. My mother speaks rarely, but I usually choose not to respond."

WAIT. How did he communicate then? How did his servants tell him things? It was almost as if they were communicating though their eyes… WAIT…

"Can you… _read minds_ Eret?"

He smiled broadly.

Sofia's eyes went wide. "You _REALLY_ read people's minds?! Wait, there were lots of times that you asked me to say things."

Eret smiled at her with softness on his countenance and walked closer to her. "You think too many things at once. It comes out muddled. My servants are trained to focus their minds. I cannot read your thoughts well, except in the moments where your mind clears."

Sofia let a giggle escape, which made Eret smile widely, then thought about it further. "Is that why you just kept staring at me when we met."

"Yes."

Sofia thought about it more. A more serious question arose in her mind. "Eret, you knew how I felt about Cedric the entire time, didn't you?"

He immediately tensed up. "No. I knew you were unhappy. You're emotions were conflicted, it scrambled your thoughts."

Sofia shouldn't have done it, but she continued pressing him, "What about now?"

Eret grew agitated. "I know you THINK you love him, but you do not. You cannot."

This was as far as she could press him today on this particular topic. "So…what did the servant want?"

Eret shook a bit as a dog would to shake water from its fur, as if to rid himself of the last conversation piece. It was probably a side effect of spending one's life in dragon-form. "There was a problem after the battle yesterday."

Sofia shot up out of bed and walked towards him. "What happened?"

Eret raised his hands in a calming motion. "My mother took a prisoner. I've ordered them released."

Sofia relaxed a bit, then realized something. "Eret, your mother is very.. unkind to you.. and doesn't follow your orders. Do you think, that I, do you _expect _me to be …"

Eret cut her off, "You are kind, I set the barrier to be sure of it. You will be a good mother to our sons. "

Sofia tensed up. Oh Merlin.. _sons_? How many times was he expecting to.…

Suddenly Sofia realized she was standing there in her nightgown, which was really his shirt, and became horribly self-conscious, her cheeks burning bright red. She retreated from his presence. Another knock came at the door. He opened it and Lily stood before them. Once Lily saw Sofia she attempted to barge into the room. Eret reached out and caught her with one arm, flinging her back outside the doors.

His eyes shone red as he glared at the intruder, "Only my blood enters here. You are not worthy." Lily seemed unfazed and Sofia ran up to the door.

"Sofia! Sofia in the name of Merlin what were you thinking? You are the Blessed one, just kill him and get it over with." Lily looked down at Sofia's body, and a strange expression came over her face. He head cocked to one side, "Oh… you've got to be kidding Sofia. I never expected that from you."

Sofia realized Lily was assuming what had transpired the night before. "Oh NO, Lily NO! We didn't do that. He just lent me his tunic to sleep in."

Lily's was all riled up and she turned toward Eret. "You! who do you think you are flying off with someone like Sofia? She's got a destiny to fulfill."

Sofia could see the red flash in Eret's eyes. Sofia seemed to have a buffer of goodwill, but Lily did not have the same leeway. "Lily be careful, Eret is the king of Duvall and he's powerful and dangerous." Lily's expression went blank.

Eret looked over toward Sofia, the red gone from his eyes. He closed his eyes and spoke, "Sofia, do you think I would kill your comrade before your eyes?"

Sofia paused. She didn't know if he would or not. Now that she knew he read minds she was actually grateful for the confusion in her brain. "I don't know."

Lily leaned forward and grabbed Sofia's hands. "Are you okay Enchantress? Are you hurt?"

Sofia reassured her new friend, "No I'm fine Lily. I'm pretty sure the only one Eret wants to hurt is Cedric."

Eret interjected, "I will not kill him unless he comes asking for death." Sofia and Lily froze. Sofia glanced up toward him. There was no hesitation in his voice, no compassion. Eret looked down at the girls, who were still holding hands. "If I wanted him dead, he would already be dead. I will not make him a martyr of your love. You would never let him go. Time is my ally, not death."

Sofia let out a huge sigh of relief and leaned against the door. At least Eret didn't want to kill Cedric anymore. Put that one in the win column. Sofia spotted another servant approaching the door. This one stood several feet away, with bowed head. Lily leaned in and whispered to Sofia, "Why does no one talk here except the King? None of the guards last night said anything to each other or to me."  
Sofia motioned to whisper back but Eret laid a heavy hand on her shoulder and knocked Lily's hands from Sofia with the other. He started staring into Lily's eyes. He was sizing her up. It only took an instant and Eret's expression went hard and he positioned his body between the girls, facing Lily. "I cannot read your mind Nihmzahe, but I can read hers. She intends to steal you from me and take your magic for her own. This I will not allow for you are mine to protect." Lily's eyes flung open and her jaw dropped down as if someone had made her dress disappear. Sofia's mind was racing.

"No Eret, you misunderstand. Lily is my friend so she wants me to be happy, and I agreed to teach her some magic to make sure everyone would be okay." Lily looked over at Sofia and her deathly afraid expression faded. She started to collect herself, "Yeah, uh, what Sofia said!"

Eret's eyes narrowed and the servant made a timely exit from the hallway. He let out a small growl and stared at Sofia. "The mind is not false as words can be." He looked back at Sofia. "This creature, she is your friend Nihmzahe?" Sofia nodded furiously. He was staring into her eyes again. Why didn't he believe her words?

Lily looked around frantically and then seemed to come to a conclusion. She took a defiant step toward Eret, "Let me tell you something Mr. King of the Hinderbeasts, you make take Sofia's body but you'll never have her heart. Every time you touch her you'll know deep down she's imagining Cedric, and it will sicken you. Give her back."

Sofia gasped. Lily must have been speaking from personal experience with James. She turned toward Eret, who was seething with anger.

"ENOUGH!"

He bellowed so loudly the walls shook. Another servant returned, this time with a gown of fine silver silk folded in his arms appeared. On top of the silver dress laid the most magnificent crown, inlaid with blue diamonds. Lily turned and looked at the crown, her eyes shone for a minute in their reflection, as if desire and jealousy had briefly flashed across her face. The servant approached Sofia with head bent low and presented the items to her. He then turned toward Eret and raised his hands up toward his face with that extremely strange expression again. A message was being passed, and then the servant retreated.

Sofia turned toward Eret, "Do you want me to wear these things today?"

Eret had begun pacing in a circle in the middle of the room. He was clearly disturbed about whatever the servant had communicated to him. The question pulled him out of his mind and back into reality, "Yes Nihmzahe, please dress. There is something important you must know afterward." Eret pushed Lily out of the doorway and shut it, leaving the witch in the hallway. He turned back to Sofia, waiting for her to dress. She sighed, and once the dress was on Eret placed the crown on her head. It softened his mood. He raised his arm against the wall and a full-length mirror appeared. It was a lovely dress. "Thank you Eret but I could have worn my other dress."

"I know."

She looked up at the crown. It was surprisingly light. "Eret, I thought you didn't like displays of rank. What did you call it, the artificial constructs of society, or something like that."

He smiled. 'So you do listen. Yes, you are right. I do not care for those things. However _YOU_ care for those things, and you would deem it necessary to wear a crown today. You are to be presented before my kingdom. And afterward we have an issue to address." He placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her around. He took a few deep breaths and looked sincerely into her eyes. "I never intended to sever you from your family. I had hoped that once our son came to you the desires you once held would not matter and we could travel to your homeland as you saw fit. But it seems time and fate have thwarted my desires once again."

Sofia knew this was leading somewhere both awful and important. "What's happened Eret?"

"You mentioned last night that your father was injured. I have sent the servants to gather news of him."

OH NO. Sofia felt the wind knocked out of her. Eret was looking at her with such a serious expression, if Roland was fine it would have been a non-issue. He shifted his hands on her shoulder as if to steady her response to his upcoming words.

"Sofia he is unwell. His healers are unable to save him."


	29. Jealousy-Chapter 29- The Showdown

**Chapter 29: The Showdown**

"Sofia your father is unwell. His healers are unable to save him."

Sofia's mouth flew open but Eret already knew what she would say, and covered her mouth with his hand. "We will travel to Enchancia and you will heal your father. We will stay ONLY for the spell. This is my penance. You will NOT try to flee. Do you agree?"

Sofia nodded furiously and he removed his hand. "Yes, YES I agree. I promise. Thank you Eret. I know… I know it was hard for you to make that decision." Sofia smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't really a bad man, just a man who made some pretty awful choices and was influenced by some really bad people, namely his mother. She turned toward the door to make a hasty exit when Eret put a hand on her shoulder. There was something he was displeased with. Sofia watched him reach up and around the side of her head. He laid his fingers on the flower clip she was still wearing. There was a slight tug, he was trying to remove it.

"WAIT!"

It struck Eret by surprise and he tilted his head to one side. "Nihmzahe does it not hurt? The crown presses against it."

It was true; even though the flower was small it was near the crown's band and kept poking her scalp when the two touched. "It's okay, really it's fine." The King looked confused. Sofia needed to distract him before he started _really_ thinking about it. "Here, I'll move it a bit, okay." She lifted it out of her hair and set it farther up her head. "See, now lets get going, my Dad may not have much time."

Eret's expression changed from perplexed to suspicion. He was clearly putting the pieces together and was staring at the flower a bit too much. Sofia needed to break his concentration and reached forward, wrapping her arm around his so that he might escort her. It seemed to work. Eret opened the door again to Lily waiting in the hall. They walked down the corridors with Lily behind them, fuming angry and muttering. Servants stopped Lily before they made their way onto the balcony. After a while Sofia noticed, and stopped walking, which caused Eret to stop as well. She glanced back toward Lily a ways down the corridor who was trying desperately to get past the servants. "What about Lily? Can she stay here with us until I can get word to my family about exactly what happened? I promised to try and convince my brother that she had to do what she did, and she's my friend."

Eret shook as if something unpleasant had wriggled up his foot. "That thing is untrue. She is not welcome."

"But Eret, she risked everything to help me. Without her help people would have been killed."

"No Nihmzahe, they would not have been as I forbid it. No, the soul is black as night, she is unworthy."

Sofia looked over at Lily in the distance trying to decide whom to believe. Lily was pouting and looked wounded again. It was true that Lily had manipulated Cedric, but Eret had manipulated Sofia. Who to believe? Probably neither. The witch noticed Sofia and Eret had stopped and correctly deduced they were discussing her future. "Sofia, Sofia we're friends right? You can't just let them take me away. Please help me Sofia, and I can help you!"

Lily's cries echoed in Sofia's ears. A friend was in need, so what if she wasn't a princess. "Eret, Lily sacrificed so much to help me. There may be parts of her that are less than savory but deep inside there has to be good, please."

Eret let out an angry breath. "I know you believe there is darkness and light in all, but you are mistaken. I have seen it."

It was insulting. She ripped her arm from his. Eret immediately became conciliatory. He let out a deep sigh and reached his hand up to her cheek. "What would you have me do Nihmzahe? I will not allow her to remain."

Sofia looked back at Lily. The witch couldn't stay in Duvall and Friezenburg was a disaster zone. "Eret, you said we are going back to Enchancia right after the ceremony, so can we return her? While I'm healing my Dad I'll explain what happened, and then she should be fine."

Eret looked incredibly uncomfortable and cocked his head to one side. His dragon mannerisms really did spill into human form often. "If it will garner your favor, she will be transported, but that is all. We leave after the spell, as agreed."

Sofia looked back and smiled at Lily, and the witch looked confused.

Eret brought Sofia onto the balcony, and transformed into the dragon carrying her high up into the sky. They flew up and over the mountains peak, landing on an outcropping above a beautiful ice-covered plain. If it were ever warm here this would be a beautiful meadow. To Sofia's amazement there were thousands of people below. Adjacent to where they stood was a selected group of several robed individuals. They must be mages. They began to sing some sort of hymn and the people below joined in. Eret bent down and motioned to kiss her. Sofia thought back to their earlier conversation, about how he couldn't read her mind because it was always confused. She decided then and there that Lily had the right idea. If she could focus her mind on Cedric, it would probably come ringing through and Eret would see her thoughts. Sofia thought back to that night she had made Cedric's solstice potion. How she had hovered above his lips, trying to decide if she should in fact kiss him and finally went for it. She focused hard on the moment she had touched Cedric's lips as Eret kissed her in front of the masses. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he reared back startled. She kept her gaze on him. He seemed hurt, and she felt a pang of guilt at making him go through that. She had to push the thoughts away, he had manipulated her into giving up her life, and passive resistance was the only option now. Eret turned away and crossed his arms, seemingly defeated for the time being.

The hymn continued and she looked out over the people. They seemed better off than the rumors led her to believe. Well fed, decently clothed, somewhat jovial. They didn't seem oppressed or miserable as was commonly assumed. Sofia noticed that Eret was again staring at her, probably miffed at the stunt she'd pulled in front of his kingdom. His eyes trailed upward to her crown. NO... he was looking at the flower. Cedric's flower... Oh Merlin… can't think about it or he'll realize... think about something else...something else... The sorcerers adjacent to them, that's distracting! There were over two dozen. They must serve Eret in some capacity. Some were female, but most were men and their ages varied wildly. They all seemed intent on getting a good look at her. She glanced back to see if the distraction had worked but was met with a suspicious glare. He _knew_ she was trying to be evasive.

After the ceremony Eret transformed into the giant dragon and carried Sofia back to the palace balcony where Lily and the group of servant's who had stopped her were waiting. Instead of riding on top of Eret's head as Sofia did he reached out and grabbed the witch with his claw. Apparently she was riding like an owl's prey back home and the girls wouldn't be able to speak. They finally reached Lake Atalan, where Eret descended. He dropped her like a hot spoon and she landed with a loud thud in the tall grass.

"OUCH!"

Sofia was livid, "Eret, why'd you _DO_ that!"

Eret hissed, "This one will cause trouble. She is in Enchancia now, as promised. We will return home to Duvall before she can reach the palace."

So... he'd planned for this. Sofia called out to Lily, "I'll keep your advice in mind Lily. Be safe. I'll speak to my family. Don't worry it will be okay."

Lily started to run after them as Eret took off into the sky. "No Sofia wait! You can't leave me here! Sofia, I trusted you! Please!"

Sofia yelled back toward the witch, "Don't worry I'll explain, it'll be fine."

The image of Lily shrank into the distance as Eret sailed onward through the sky toward the castle. It took only a few brief minutes to reach the royal palace. Sofia could see Eret become tense, he began to leak fire from his mouth and his breathing intensified. He finally growled, "In which room do your parent's reside."

Sofia looked over at the castle towers, "That one!" she said while pointing at a room with a large balcony overlooking the gardens below.

"Perfect."

Eret shrunk in size while simultaneously landing on the balcony with Sofia in tow and immediately transformed into human shape. He held her back as he stepped inside the room. Roland lay on the bed, with Miranda by his side. There was a servant sponging Roland's forehead, and in the corner by the door Baileywick stood. Eret stood firm and in an instant summoned a silver-colored magic circle at his feet. He directed the energy outward to where Baileywick stood. It formed a barrier between the steward at the door and the rest of the room. Baileywick looked startled and began to yell, but the sound was unable to penetrate the barrier. Miranda and the servant looked up at Eret. The servant girl began to scream. Eret touched her shoulder and the girl fell over silent. Miranda lunged forward to cover the body of her beloved husband.  
Eret looked at her with condescension. "Relax Queen Mother, I have come with your salvation." Sofia emerged from behind Eret and ran over to the girl on the ground. She frantically looked back up at Eret. "Do not fear Nihmzahe. She is asleep." Sofia shot up and jumped onto the bed, hugging her mother over Roland's body. Miranda grabbed hold of her in kind and they embraced for a brief second.

Miranda pulled away, "Sofia you've got to run. Get away from him, quick." Miranda began to stand on the bed as if she was going to form a human barrier between Sofia and Eret, but Sofia quickly grabbed her arms, forcing her back down onto the bed.

"Mom, Eret's brought me back so I can heal Dad. Let me heal him, okay?" Sofia saw tears well up in Miranda's eyes. Sofia looked down at her father. This great man, who was a kind and generous king to his people, was now mangled from battle. It didn't matter that he'd taken her wand; she'd do anything to save him from this fate. His face was deeply torn down one side. Sofia summoned the magical healing from within. She slid her hands over Roland's clothing and found an odd disturbance that didn't belong in his body. It was centered on his back. She opened her eyes. "Mom, can dad move his legs?" Miranda shook her head no. Sofia continued scanning over his body. There was a large gash on his left side that was the major source of blood loss. Sofia needed to act fast; Roland had already faded out of consciousness. She began filling his body with healing energy, the excess light from which emanated out of her own like a halo of divinity, surrounding her small frame.

By now Baileywick had alerted half the castle to the occurrence in the bedroom. James was pounding on the barrier with all his might. Several palace guards with swords drawn were also attempting to break it down. Eret knew these weapons were no match for him, and so he reclined against a wall. Eret turned toward Miranda on the bed, "Queen Mother, do you know how your husband was injured?"

Miranda shot the most horrid look at Eret, "You did this to him, you MONSTER!"

Eret rolled his eyes. "Sofia, ask her."

Sofia had healed the giant gash on Roland's side, but he had yet to wake up. She moved on to the severed nerves along his back. "Mom, Eret gave specific instructions that no one was to be harmed. Someone did this without his authorization. He's looking for the perpetrator. Do you know what happened to Dad?"

Miranda relaxed ever so slightly. "Yes, I know a little. Cedric and Greylock saw it. They were on lookout and Rolly had come to be updated when a great dragon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. It flung him through the air and he landed against a rock. Greylock managed to hit the dragon with a pretty powerful spell and it flew off, but Rolly was…"

Eret had stopped leaning against the wall and had walked over to the bed, hovering directly above Sofia. The story was too much to bear, and Sofia couldn't keep the focus needed for the spell. She turned toward Eret with tears in her eyes, "You said you didn't want to hurt my family. Did you lie to me?"

Eret's eyes shone red and he practically foamed at the mouth, "My mother will pay for this."

Sofia's stopped whimpering immediately. Eret hadn't lied. It was that woman all along. Miranda seemed confused. "Sofia he's the dragon, isn't he?"

Sofia turned to her mother, "Yes Mom but he isn't the only one. His mother can also shape shift, and she's bitter and cruel. She murdered King Aaron of Friezenburg." Sofia turned her attention back to Roland. She managed to finish fixing his back, and moved on to his disfigured face. Miranda was finally able to see what Sofia was doing, and was astonished to watch Roland's wounds close before her very eyes. "Mom, I need you to know that Lily only did what she did because I asked her to. It was my fault." Miranda began to speak when a large boom echoed from a spell being unleashed. It knocked Eret across the bedroom and into the wall, where he laid unconscious. Sofia spun around to see Cedric standing there. Unlike the rest of the palace staff who were trying to break the barrier at the doorway he had crawled onto the balcony. Sofia saw him standing there, huffing from the exertion of scaling the castle and casting that powerful spell. He looked up at her and Sofia got off the bed and ran to him, flinging her arms around his waist. He returned the gesture about her shoulders, squeezing her tight.

His face collided with the crown she was wearing slightly, and he reached one hand up, angrily knocking it off her head. It rolled along the floor finally resting near the balcony. He looked down at her and saw the flower in her hair. He took it into his hand along with some of her hair and the most overwhelming expression crossed his face. In that moment Cedric had lost all fear of reprisal from Eret who laid unconscious with his face planted against the wall or James staring at him through the barrier. He bent down and kissed Sofia square on the lips with all the passion and intensity years of built up desire had rendered. It sent an electric shock wave through her, making her eyes roll back and her body shudder. He kept on kissing her; her cheek, her nose, her forehead, and her neckline, and a tiny little moan escaped her. He released the hug and grabbed her arm, starting to drag her toward the balcony. Sofia realized he meant to run, and take her with him. She planted her feet causing Cedric to turn around frantically. "Sofia we've got to go! He's not going to stay down forever, he's too powerful!"

Sofia couldn't run. Not this time. "Cedric I love you but I'm sorry. I can't run. I promised him I wouldn't run away so he would bring me here to heal Dad. Look!"

Roland was finally stirring, to Miranda's delight.

Cedric was pleading with Sofia, "Merlin's mushrooms Sofia you can't be held to a promise like this, he manipulated you! If we don't run away together _NOW_ we may never get the chance. I simply can't beat him in a wizard's duel. I just need more time and help to mater the banishment spell but if he takes off with you again I may never be able to save you, so please lets _GO_!"

Sofia began to hyperventilate and Roland on the bed had started to open his eyes. "If I go he'll kill you Cedric. I know he will. He told me he'd only kill you if you gave him a reason, and this is a pretty good reason!"

Cedric grabbed her hands, begging her as his body shook, "Sofia I love you. You're my first and only love. I can't live knowing he's taken you from me by force. He broke the sacred vow and it's my job to punish him for it, but I just need you to help me figure out how to do the spell correctly, like you always did before. I'm nothing without you. So please run away with me. Please."

That was it. For brief moment all reason was lost. She'd run off with him into the sunset and be happy, they would do magic together and she would see her sorcerer succeed forevermore. Hope filled her eyes and she smiled at Cedric, gripping his hands tighter. He smiled in return but then was blasted backward, ripping his hands from her. His body hit the marble tile of the balcony floor and slid for a ways before coming to rest along the railing. Sofia spun around to see Eret leaning against the wall while his eyes shone blood red. Miranda let out a scream. Roland may have been healed, but Cedric and Eret were now locked in a deadly magical duel. Only one was going to come out of this alive. Eret straightened and started to walk toward Cedric. Sofia flung her body in his path. "WAIT!" Eret stopped advancing and Cedric let out a series of whimpers as he began to find his footing. He was clearly injured from the blast but tried to stand tall.

Eret called out to Cedric, "What says the worthless man? He dares challenge the dragon King of Duvall for the hand of his Nihmzahe?"

Cedric gulped and gripped his wand tight. "You can-can't take her. Sh-She l-loves me NOT you." He said in a cracked voice.

Sofia looked at her dear Cedric. He had invited death with that sentence, they all knew it. Sofia realized it was time to drop a secret truth on Eret in a desperate attempt to save her sorcerer. There was no running from destiny. She flung her arms out wide. "Eret, this fighting is pointless. You will never get sons from me because I will be dead soon."


	30. Jealousy-Chapter 30- The Gifts of Duvall

**Chapter 30: The Gifts of Duvall**

"Eret, this fighting is pointless. You will never get sons from me because I will be dead soon."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT."

Sofia faced him head on. "I said I'm going to die, and soon."

The rage subsided and was replaced with horror.

"Say what you mean Nihmzahe!"

"I am! If you doubt me READ MY MIND!"

On the balcony Cedric decided to try and take advantage of this opportunity. He'd caught Eret off guard before which had given Cedric the element of surprise and ample time to prepare the first blow, but no longer. "Murertati_"

Before Sofia could spin her head around at the sound of his chant Eret had caught Cedric in his gaze and flung his arm up toward the royal sorcerer. Cedric went rigid and slowly fell over, frozen into position with his eyes wide open. His outstretched arm clutching his family wand clanked against the marble floor as he fell.

"CEDRIC!" Sofia saw her sorcerer lying there on the marble. He'd been paralyzed. Before she could lunge toward him and reverse the spell hands grabbed her shoulders, and Eret spun her around to look her dead in the eyes. Pain washed over him. The other sorcerer laying on the floor no longer mattered to the dragon king.

"Tell me why this is Nihmzahe. Tell me!"

"Because…" Sofia didn't know how to say with her mother listening on the bed. Roland may be able to hear at this point too. "Because I am the Blessed Enchantress that splits the world and ushers in a new era of peace. Doing so will drain me of my life force and I will die." Sofia took in another deep breath while Eret and Miranda stared at her, speechless. "I will travel through time to the beginning of Enchancia very soon. I have seen it Eret, it is part of my burden."

Eret's arms dropped to his sides, and he spoke with conviction, "So you have seen this in a vision?"

Sofia cringed, "No, not yet. But the dream is coming. Soon."

Miranda was frantic, "What are you talking about Sofia, what are you SAYING!"

Eret rolled his head to one side and then back upright. "Forgive me Queen Mother." He lunged forward and touched Miranda on the shoulder. She went limp and collapsed on top of Roland's chest.

"AAAGGH! What did you do to my Mom Eret!"

"She is sleeping as the servant is Nihmzahe. Now reveal to me how you know this!"

Sofia looked around, James was absolutely livid on the other side of the barrier, his face had turned red from physical exertion and several of the guards were trying to knock down the wall to get around the barrier. There were less guards there now than before. She looked back at Eret, the dragon king was deathly afraid for her. He cared, more than his jealousy, more than control, more than some vision. He deserved an answer. "I saw my death in a detailed illustrated text. It was me Eret, I'm absolutely sure."

Eret looked back at her with a solemn expression, "If what you say is true, I will come with you to protect you Nihmzahe and you will not die. The blood connects us."

"You can't come with me Eret. We tried that already, and it will be through time itself. Can your blood bridge _time_? Can your rings bridge _TIME_?"

Eret shook his head violently from side to side. " The blood cannot but the _rings_... I do not know. But they _can_ bridge death, and death is also considered immutable."

"You won't be able to come with me and save me Eret."

He was rocking back and forth from side to side from anxiety. "You cannot be certain!"

Sofa shook her head at him. "You were never mentioned in the ancient text so you're NOT going to be there! No one can save me Eret, I'm going to die so this fighting is POINTLESS."

Eret started to loose it. Sofia had never seen him so upset. "NO I WILL PROTECT YOU. I CAN AND I WILL."

"Eret this isn't something I'm choosing OKAY! But you have to realize that all these plans you have for me won't happen."

"NO! I will save you Sofia, I would do anything for you! Anything! And if I can't, If I… I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THE NETHERWORLDS!"

WHAT.

He'd follow her into the abyss? Whoa. Eret was practically hyperventilating and was shaking slightly. He had always been so collected. Sure, he'd been angry, but he always seemed to keep it under control. The state she'd induced him into made Sofia feel waves of guilt. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek trying to comfort him and in return he wrapped her in a tight embrace while nestling his face up against her forehead. After a brief moment he pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I will save you Sofia. I love you."

Roland let out a low moan, "Ugh…."

King Rolland was conscious, that was the end of this trip. Sofia knew it, and she glanced back toward Cedric on the balcony. Cedric was staring straight at her frozen in place. He'd heard Eret's declarations and seen her conciliatory gestures, she was sure of it. More guilt. Eret grabbed Sofia and transformed into dragon form, and flew out the balcony opening, passing inches from where Cedric lay. Sofia caught sight of Cedric and her sorcerer was still paralyzed. "Wait Eret, wait!" But they continued upward. There were several palace guards scaling the wall to the bedroom as Cedric had done and they started shouting and throwing daggers, but none of it did any good.

Eret didn't speak for the entire trip back. He _did_ carry Sofia on top of his head so that she could remain warm as they flew back to the palace of Duvall. When they arrived he shrunk a bit and flew through the halls, straight into their bedroom. He transformed and gently set her onto the bed while hovering above her, he looked wounded.

They stared at each other in silence until Eret finally spoke, "How long have you known you would die?" his voice was soft and disarming.

The guilt of her delivery method for this news washed over Sofia and she folded her hands into her lap, staring down at them. "A few days."

Eret's started stroking her hair, "Why did you not tell me Nihmzahe?"

Sofia felt tears well up in her eyes. "What was I supposed to tell you? Thanks for ending the war and by the way I'm going to die soon. I.. I.. It's not like I'm happy about any of this. I don't want to die!"

Sofia completely lost it, flinging herself face down into the bed covers. Eret came and sat down on the bed beside her. He reached over and stroked her back in a circular motion.

He let her cry for a long while, while stroking her upper body, like a mother would do to a despondent child. It actually _was_ comforting. He then bent down and whispered to her gently. "I wish to thank you Nihmzahe."

Sofia lifted her face off the bed, "What? Why would you thank me?"

Eret smiled down gently at her, "Because you kept your promise. You resisted his advances and stayed with me." Eret obviously hadn't seen the wild kissing with Cedric or her expression when she finally resolved to leave with him. His face had been planted against the wall and she had been facing Cedric and the balcony through the conversation… Her mind was racing and she looked away so he couldn't see the images in her mind. "You shouldn't thank me Eret, I was just keeping a promise." Sofia thought back to Cedric lying there paralyzed on the balcony and pain gripped her. Cedric had been right, he wasn't able to defeat Eret in a magical duel. The only thing that had kept him alive was Sofia's aversion tactic. Now he was paralyzed…. Would he stay that way?

Eret's smiled started to fade.

There was a long pause and his suspicious look manifested again. "Ask me the question Sofia."

Did he really know her that well? Guess so. "Eret, will Cedric be paralyzed… forever?"

He saw the pained expression on Sofia's face and looked uncomfortable answering, but he finally did. "No Nihmzahe, he will not stay that way forever. He needed to be silent so I threw the first spell I thought of at him. He should relax in a few days."

Sofia let out a huge sigh of relief, and then caught herself. It wasn't fair to Eret. He hadn't killed Cedric and hadn't started the fight either. The king looked back at her, somewhat sad. "I told you Nihmzahe, I do not desire death."

Sofia nodded. "I know Sam, I know, you even took me to save Dad…. Thank you."

OOPS. She'd said his name, his _actual_ name, and not his title. Mushrooms… did he notice? He did indeed. The widest smile grew on his face. Eret gently lifted her body off the covers and turned to lay down on the bed himself, bringing her to rest on his relaxed torso. He began to play with her hair. It felt really nice and comforting too, laying there listening to his heartbeat. He would try his utmost to save her, and that had to count for something. He was being _very_ kind considering how she'd informed him of her destiny. Fondling her hair started to become a more physical endeavor as his hands started to wander over flesh. Soon he was kissing her gently along her forehead. She finally realized what his intentions were. "Wait Eret I'm afraid I… I…"

He whispered in her ear, "Do not fear Nihmzahe, I will be gentle, so very gently with you."

OH MERLIN. She searched desperately for a distraction, any distraction that would stop the activities dancing in his mind. He rolled her over gently so her back lay on the bed and began to kiss her softly down her neck. Sofia glanced over and saw the bookshelves. They contained all sorts of magic.

"Eret the books." He was obviously distracted and didn't respond. His hands were wandering lower now. "Eret the books in your bookcases. They're full of powerful magic. Maybe they contain spells that would help me survive." He thankfully stopped his advances and looked over toward the spell books. She took full advantage of the distraction she had created and shot up off the bed and toward the nearest bookcase. He begrudgingly walked over to them as well. "What do you need beloved."

She searched the spines frantically. "Not much, I just need something that can help me harness the energy of the universe."

Eret looked down at her, confused at first and then a grin broke out on his face. He began to laugh softly. "I suppose words have value when uttered in this way." He chuckled a few more times before regaining composure. "Sofia the only way to do that is bathing in the celestial pool. We have already done that together."

Sofia froze. They _had_ done that together. At the time she had no idea what it was, but now… "Eret… If I go into the sacred pool when I'm transported back in time do you think I… can take some of that magic with me and use it to save the world?"

Eret laughed a bit more, "If it were that easy to find the island of the celestial pool dark mages from all lands would have bathed in its waters."

Sofia frowned, "But you found it before, and I found it before. Its somewhere west of here, in the island chain."

Eret shook his head, "No beloved. The island moves. It, along with the other mystical islands were created when the world split. They all contain some magics, remnants of that great energy flow, but the island of the celestial pool is special. It was filled with…"

Eret stopped. He looked over at Sofia and desperation set in. He breathed deeply and hugged her again.

"Eret what are you not telling me? There can't be any more secrets okay."

He nodded and took a deep breath, "The celestial pool is where the blast from the Enchantress collided with the world. It is said a part of her life force still remains there."

"Don't you see what this means Eret! I _HAVE_ to find the pool again, it's the same magic, it's basically part of me!"

He reluctantly nodded and sighed. "Our quest is fraught with challenge. Before I located the sacred pool due to the vision. Fate brought you there as well. This time we have no guide."

Sofia stared at him, resolute. "My dreams will show me the way. The pool and I are connected, I just know it. I just need to learn the spells to take the magic with me, and to split the world, and to hopefully survive, that too."

Eret paused for a minute, clearly lost in thought. "Perhaps I do know of some spells that when combined with the celestial energy could initiate the end of the Great War, but you will need practice, and we must research more."

Sofia smiled, "Great, let's get started."

Eret started kissing her neck again and reached around her waist, pulling her pelvis closer. "Can we not begin this quest tomorrow." Sofia pushed on his stomach, separating their lower bodies. "Eret for all I know tomorrow may be the day of reckoning. We've no time to loose."

He sighed and nodded, thus began the hunt through hundreds of spell books for anything of relevance. Eret finally dosed off in his chair and Sofia relaxed. Small crisis averted for now, much larger crisis still looming. They awoke around mid-day and snacked briefly before beginning the hunt anew. Thankfully Sofia had no dreams of amulets or worlds ending that night. Eret bequeathed her a choice of any wand from his collection; he had no use of them anyway. Apparently they were inheritance from generations past. One had even belonged to Eret's mother before she was revealed as his father's Nihmzahe. Sofia avoided that one like the plague.

Together they had flagged over three dozen spells that might enhance her power and preserve her life force while casting magic's. Now to _actually_ practice them.

There was a well-timed knock at the door, and a servant holding a shorter dark blue tunic, black pants, sturdy boots and an impressive purple robe folded precisely appeared. Eret had fighting clothes made for her.

She held the robe for a while, inspecting it. The purple robe had a two small dragons embroidered along the corner of the neckline. One was silver, the other pale as snow. The dragons were Eret and herself. The robe was the distinguishing mark of a sorcerer, recognized universally. Eret never wore one, but every other sorcerer here and throughout the southern kingdoms did. Here in Duvall she was royal, but also a sorceress. It was overwhelming. All the validation she was never able to receive in Enchancia was simply accepted here as fact. All of a sudden Sofia realized the hypocrisy she had been subjected to while growing up. Her naïveté had assumed that one could simply do whatever their passion was, she'd even espoused it on her world tour, after all she'd simply wandered through all levels of society throughout childhood. But it really wasn't true. The divisions in society were real… Here in Duvall there was no struggling against societies divisions of royalty and sorcerers. They were one and the same, just as Sofia felt deep inside she was. Eret noticed immediately that something was bothering her.

He looked at her timidly. "Does the robe displease you Sofia?"

"Oh NO." Sofia took several large breaths to compose herself. "It's just that I've never been given a robe, I mean a _real_ sorcerer's robe, before. I had one as a kid, but it was more like make-believe."

Eret looked incensed. "It was not given but earned Nihmzahe. No one can give what lies inside."

All the magic she'd learned and all the suffering for it was finally appreciated. It caused her to cry. She flung the robe up to her face to try and cover the tears but Eret bolted to where she was standing. "Forgive me Sofia I meant you no distress."

"Oh no Eret, no, you misunderstand." He froze and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He was royally confused, probably because she was. "I'm just so… overwhelmed and I guess… happy."

He smiled so large his teeth shown, "I knew you would be Nihmzahe, for you still embrace the markings of society."

He was always talking this way, the 'artificial constructs of society'. Perhaps that's why he was the only one who wore no robe… she hadn't realized what rank he held in society for months because the labels simply weren't that important…

Samuel….

The spells she needed to learn were powerful, ancient magics. Not exactly appropriate for bedrooms. Eret grabbed her up and flew her off over the top of the mountain, back to the now deserted ice meadow where she'd been presented to the kingdom. Spell casting practice occupied the entire afternoon, and lighthearted conversations that began as debates on how to perform the spells emerged. It turned out he hadn't read every book and certainly had not mastered every spell. The more Sofia learned, the more hopeful she became. Perhaps she could actually pull off the stunts described in that ancient book. Splitting the continent? Creating the vortex in the middle of the ocean? Maybe even some remote possibility of surviving this? It seemed a little less impossible with every spell correctly cast, but the constant nagging fear that she must have done all this before without sparing her from death loomed ever present in the back of her mind. Two more days passed in this same fashion, however Eret began to grow impatient. His advances became even more overt, and Sofia found it hard to focus. Each time she summoned all her strength to place a cherished memory of Cedric squarely in her thoughts, and each time Eret retreated, but she could see the building frustration in his demeanor.

They awoke one morning entirely too early for those who had been up all night researching ancient texts. A loud knock on the door made them both jolt out of slumber. Eret sat up and shook himself to banish the drowsiness and rose to answer the door. Sofia couldn't help but wonder why the quiet knocking pattern had been broken. The answer came quickly though, as this time it wasn't a palace servant. An older man in a brown robe stood at the door. He had black hair with silver streaks running throughout and green eyes. His robe was embroidered with many scenes of battles and several small dragons floated along it. Some were silver like Eret, but there was another dragon depicted in a greenish hue. Sofia recognized this sorcerer as one of the men from her introduction to the kingdom. Instantly Eret hugged the man, and he returned the favor in kind. They must be friends.

They stared at each other for a moment and Eret's expression changed to something that looked like disappointment. He reached up and grabbed the bridge of his nose, massaging it with his fingers. Unpleasant news must have been delivered. A small nod was given and Eret turned toward Sofia. "Nihmzahe come here and meet Hammond the Advisor." The man seemed startled and stared at Eret as if the dragon king just turned green. Confused but not wanting to be rude Sofia rose to greet the new mage but after a few steps realized all she wore was Eret's long blue tunic and turned crimson. She grabbed at the hemline trying to extend it downward. The older man let out a little snort and the two comrades stared at each other briefly, smiles and small laughs ensued. The older fellow bowed and Eret shut the door.

He walked over to Sofia with the widest grin. "You are embarrassed by your body Nihmzahe?"

Her mouth flew open, "I just don't want him to see my naked bits if you don't mind. It's nerve racking enough that you're always looking at them."

Eret shook his head and he softly laughed. "You need not hide your form for it is beautiful as you are." He tossed her fighting clothes over to her and sat on the bed, intent on watching. She just looked at him, perplexed. "Are we going to go practice more spells?"

He smiled and transformed into dragon form the size of a small dog and proceeded to roll around playfully on the covers. A couple smoke snorts later and he hoped onto the bed's footboard. "Nihmzahe I am called to service today. I must travel to the Northern Wilds." His playful demeanor subsided. And he looked at her intensely with those beautiful eyes. "I go to protect my people from Hinderbeast. You may come if you desire or remain here. It is your choice."

Whoa. He was actually giving her a choice? Sofia didn't know how to respond. It felt like so long since she had been given a choice in anything. The amulet began to glow softly. Sofia noticed it instantly, as did Eret. Immediately he was at her side, " Sofia what is it, is it time for your vision?"

"No… no the dreams come when I'm asleep. I'm… I really have no idea. It's been glowing at strange times for a while now." She looked around the room, but no princesses appeared. The amulet was trying to tell her something, but what? This must be a critical moment, but why? Eret's mood shifted while waiting for further explanation that wasn't coming. He finally grew stern.

"You will come with me Nihmzahe. I must know immediately if you are taken as you no longer wear my ring."

So he'd noticed. She'd left it on the floor behind her dresser in Enchancia. She looked up at him expecting rapprochement but he seemed to have realized this some time ago and didn't seem extremely upset. "Come."

He flew off with her atop his head toward the Northern Wilds while her amulet turned from the soft purple twinkle to deeper, menacing shades.


	31. Chapter 31-The History of the Beast

**Chapter 31: The History of the Beast**

They flew over the mountaintops and down through valleys covered in ice. Sofia noticed as Eret swooped down along the snowcapped ravines that it wasn't as cold as the area around Eret's palace. Suddenly a steam blast shot up from the crevasse below. Eret easily avoided the plume and seemed unconcerned, but it startled Sofia.

"Eret, what WAS that?!"

He hissed back up toward her, "The ice melts from the fire below Nihmzahe."

Fire below?

Eret suddenly dove down and looked to be flying headfirst into a snow bank. At the last second a cave entrance emerged and they whooshed past a couple citizens who stood at this opening. Eret took his human figure and Sofia collected recollected herself after the harrowing ride. Hammond was already there, and awaiting their arrival.

The Advisor seemed extremely happy once he caught sight of Sofia standing there, and turned his head down in deference to her. Eret started hoping a bit, clearly excited. "Come Nihmzahe, see Aragul." He reached out and grabbed her arm, practically dragging her along the cave as Hammond followed behind positively beaming. At first Sofia was reluctant, but Eret was rarely this excited, and it was nice to see him happy.

The cave twisted a bit and was extremely dark. After about a hundred yards they turned a corner and WOW. They were standing on a precipice overlooking a massive underground city. It extended below them several hundred meters and out for what looked like a mile. The roof of the cave was hundreds of meters above and was littered with fissures, allowing maximal light to stream into the city. Thousands of prisms dangled from this natural stone ceiling, scattering light in all directions and the walls seemed to glow with tiny red veins. Next Sofia noticed the people. Several hundred were bustling through the streets. There were great stone steps along the side of this massive cavern leading down to the homes and a large elevated platform located below where they stood. Eret transformed into the dragon and flew out over the city, letting a huge roar escape. The people froze in the streets.

Oh Merlin. What was he doing? Sofia was immediately worried for the people below when cheers erupted.

_What_?

She turned to look at the aged wizard next to her, completely confused. He smiled widely. "I see your concern my Queen but you needn't fear. The people revere Eret as his father before him."

Hammond could speak. "Oh, okay wow. Uh.. _Thank you_… so you can.. talk?" The man chuckled and many laugh lines formed along his face. "So then, _Hammond_, would you mind telling me what's going on, because where I come from if a dragon roared like that the people would run screaming, not start to celebrate."

He motioned for her to start walking down the steps and proceeded to follow her. "Yes, I have heard that you hail from the Southern Kingdoms my Queen. You can never know how joyous this news was to us all. The Sacred Vow that our kings have fought so long to protect has finally yielded rewards in the form of Eret's true love."

"What do you mean Hammond, surely other dragon kings have had wives from the south."

The old man grew a bit solemn. "Well actually no, some have been women of Duvall, but many have been mages from the Dark Continent, as Eret's mother was."

So, that wicked thing came from the dark mages who were banished to the other side of the world. No wonder she was without compassion. Sofia looked back up and saw people had gathered at the edge of the platform many rows deep. Something important was going to happen there. Sofia and her escort finally reached the bottom of the stairs and stood upon the far edge of the platform. Eret swooped down, transforming into human shape on top of the platform to cheers. Then the crowd went silent.

Sofia looked around, confused, and turned to Hammond. He placed a finger along his lips to silence her imminent question. There were several roars and ten great hinderbeasts came flying out of the cave entrance above. Sofia gasped and drew the wand Eret had let her borrow when Hammond waved his hands in her face to stop her. "No my Queen, they are our own" he whispered.

WHAT?

The beasts landed in front of Eret and the dragon king summoned the magic within. Silver waves of energy shed from his form and as he placed his hand upon the nearest hinderbeast. It transformed into a younger man. The man looked up at Eret with the same expression and upward held hands the palace servants did. Eret must be reading the man's mind. Sofia heard joyous cries from the crowd and a couple women came pushing forward. Eret turned to the next hinderbeast, who seemed to be waiting their turn, and the young man ran off to the women in the crowd, embracing them tightly.

"What's going on Hammond?"

"You see Nihmzahe, the people of Duvall have served their king since ancient times. We are the loyal, who chose to defend our leader against the insurrection. When Eret's great ancestor Drago made the Sacred Vow and was confined to the Northern Wilds the people came to him and this great country was formed." Sofia thought back to the book her Dad had given her to read. It _had_ mentioned that Drago transformed his followers into magical beasts… Guess the tradition was still alive.

"WOW… After Drago went insane and started having mages kill everything people still followed him?"

Hammond looked at her as if she'd just called Eret a turnip. "What in the name of all things magical did they teach you in the South my Queen?"

Sofia looked back at the aged wizard while Eret moved on to the next hinderbeast. "Well, the text I read said that after the blessed Enchantress broke the world in half Drago went insane from loosing the battle and started killing everything."

Hammond shook his head. "No, what really happened is that the traitorous men revolted against their king. They even turned Drago's own brother against him. Mabrook devised a spell to fling all mages that followed Drago to the other side of the world and it turned their souls bitter and cruel. Mabrook threatened to do the same to Drago unless he vowed to never again attempt to rule the southern Kingdoms throughout all the ages of man. When Drago agreed he was confined to these wilds. Our kings have protected their followers ever since that ancient time by repelling the beasts that would threaten us."

Sofia was lost in thought. They couldn't both be right, could they? Was Enchancia's version or Duvalls' what actually happened? Sofia looked out toward Eret as he transformed another beast back into man. The king looked over at her, smiling widely. He was happy she was here to witness this tradition. Sofia tried to muster a small smile, and Eret went back to transforming his men.

Is history an immutable truth, or up for interpretation? Maybe both accounts were right, but just depended on what stance the people retelling it took. The truth probably lied somewhere in the middle. But that means…. Maybe her death wasn't inevitable too.

Hammond became concerned for her; she'd just stopped taking mid-conversation after all. "My Queen, is something bothering you?"

She probably shouldn't tell this 'Advisor' she was planning on sacrificing herself to history soon. "So uh… you mentioned a 'Sacred Vow', what is that?"

His countenance softened and the concern was gone. "I suppose they don't teach that either in the South. Drago vowed that he and his descendents would never try to reconquer the continent, under penalty of banishment beyond the seas. When Eret came to me frantic a week ago insisting that we summon an army to convince you I tried to reason with him and remind him of the danger, but he insisted it would not violate the Vow if no one was killed. Now it is over and you are safely here, and I am certain now that he was right, it was for the best."

Whoa. "Then why the weird ceremony Hammond? Why would Eret need to make hinderbeasts if he _wasn't_ still planning a war?" As soon as Sofia had uttered the question Eret finished transforming the last hinderbeast back into a human. Hammond's attention was immediately on the dragon king and he turned away from Sofia, "Please excuse me my Queen."

He walked forward to where Eret stood and addressed the crowd. "Who rises to serve their land and people?"

Several young men hugged their families and walked forth. They each took a turn standing in front of Eret, and he stared into their souls. Only a few were chosen. The others looked dejected but Eret put a hand on their shoulders and smiled, and the rejected seemed comforted while returning to the crowd. Hammond looked elated. It must be a huge honor to be a chosen one.

WAIT. Were these men volunteering to be turned into Hinderbeasts?

Hammond walked back over and stood next to Sofia. She couldn't take it, these people must be brainwashed or inherently insane. "But Hammond what is going on? Why would anyone volunteer to be turned into a Hinderbeast? What's the point of all this?"

"It is to protect our lands from the beasts that naturally roam the wilds. Drago carved out this kingdom from their territory for his people. The Hinderbeasts are by nature territorial and will avoid areas already populated with their kind. The chosen will inhabit the border, and keep the beasts at bay." Hammond smiled widely again and leaned in to where Sofia stood. "I must also say something that I have wished to tell you since your presentation to the kingdom my Queen."

"Sure, what is it Hammond?"

"Simply that you are a blessing to us all."

It took Sofia aback, "Why would you say that Hammond, I haven't done anything to help Duvall, if anything I almost started a war."

He turned and looked her dead in the eyes. "Yes but you didn't. Can't you see what you've done my Queen?"

Sofia looked around the cave. She'd never been here before and Hammond was the first person she'd spoken to in Duvall besides Eret. What could she have possibly done to deserve such high praise? He let out a big sigh, "Our King, you have filled his soul with love and softened his heart."

Sofia looked out at Eret, who was spilling silver waves of energy while transforming the first volunteer into a hinderbeast. He did seem kinder and gentler than when they'd first met. Hammond looked introspective. "Dear Queen, our King lost his father at a very young age. I served his father for many years, and he was an honorable man, a good man. Eret loved him like no other." Sofia looked down at the robe Hammond wore, the greenish dragon must have been Eret's father. "When his father died the good in Eret shut down. It was then he chose not to speak, instead using his mind to communicate. I believed, we all believed, it was his form of mourning. Out of respect those around him honored his wishes. He shut himself off from many, keeping only the seldom company of his mother and performing the minimal of duties. We knew not how to help him, except wait for your arrival. And Eret waited as we all did, he waited so long."

Poor Samuel. He'd spent decades in solitude, morning the loss of his father. Perhaps things like rank in society meant nothing when you live in isolation from others. All the title and power in the world, but completely alone. Hammond looked back at Sofia. "But he spoke earlier, he actually spoke. He seems happy, even joyous. Even now, he smiles and there is softness in his countenance. He embraced me. He comforted those not chosen. You have brought him this peace child, and therefore I thank you for the blessings you have brought to us."

Wow. Somehow, slowly, Eret _had _softened. It had intensified since she was forced to come to Duvall. He'd let her save King Roland, even asked her what she wanted to do with Lily… Wait… That's right, she was manipulated into being here. "I want to believe he's good inside, but he's done some very bad things too and it makes me so conflicted about him."

OOPS. She shouldn't have said that to this sorcerer, he'd served the kings of Duval his whole life and it could be easily misunderstood. Hammond turned away form the ceremony toward her but it wasn't irritation or even anger on his face. Instead it was understanding. "Yes, he is still recovering. Many years in the presence of his mother had hardened his heart. Her ambitions are dark; still he loves her as any good son would. Yet another reason you're coming has saved him."

So his hard personality really _was_ from his mother's influence and Hammond seemed to have no love for the wicked mage either. Well Eret spent his days with Sofia now, so hopefully that was over... at least until she went back in time… Maybe Eret could be reasoned with at some point, maybe… he would let her return to her home in Enchancia before she had to go split the world…

Sofia couldn't help thinking back to Cedric in his tower. How alone Cedric had always seemed. He'd spent so many solitary days and nights brewing potions and having one-sided conversations with Wormwood. Cedric…. Those hopeful brown eyes as they had decided to run off together… Sofia started to loose it and grasped her flower clip with both hands bending over at the waist. Was he alright? Had the paralysis worn off yet? She ached for him.

Hammond reached out and touched Sofia's shoulder, "My Queen are you unwell?"

Sofia took several deep breaths and straightened. "Oh no I… " She waved him off. He looked concerned but retreated as instructed. Eret was now turning the last of the volunteers into a hinderbeast, unaware of Sofia's momentary laps in control. "I was just… just… wondering what they do after being turned into hinderbeasts?"

Hammond knew she was changing the subject, but didn't press her. "Eret will direct them to the borders and they will patrol until Eret returns for the next volunteers. It is usually one moon cycle, but his disappearance to bond with you had delayed this ceremony by some months. Now that you are one his duties will resume."

That's right. Eret had simply followed her on her voyage, leaving his kingdom behind for months. It was actually a pretty irresponsible thing to do, but considering what Hammond had just told her it made sense. Eret simply wasn't happy here before and jumped at the opportunity to change his life, even if it meant following Sofia around the world. But… if there had been patrols' continuing while Eret was on their voyage how had the beasts been able to attack Friezenburg, Rudistan, Gallile, Corinthia and Enchancia?

"Hammond what happened to Duvall and the borders while Eret was gone? Did the volunteers get worn out?"

He looked at her perplexed, "What do you mean my Queen?"

"Well, how did Hinderbeasts get by the defenses?"

"I'm sorry my Queen, but there were no breaches."

WHAT… yes there were! "But Hammond—" Eret had finished and the people had started to sing hymns, turning Hammond's attentions away from her. Eret transformed into dragon shape and twisted through the air toward Sofia. He landed next to her and wrapped his tail around her torso playfully while licking her cheek, eliciting cheers from the crowd. "Come Nihmzahe and see the border."

He grew in size and lifted her up on his head. They took off leading the transformed beast men out of the cave, leaving Hammond behind with the throngs of people who had begun to disperse. Sofia reached down and ran her fingers through his mane, slowly wrapping herself in it. Samuel…. Even though he projected confidence and strength and was a leader of men he still had wounds inside. They flew over open vents of steam and toward a land that seemed lost in time. Suddenly Sofia saw it. A massive Volcano.

"OOOOH The _FIRE_!"

"Yes Nihmzahe, the mountains veins run throughout the land, creating the caves and heating the people below." There was a small clearing with snow banks on every side twisting as if blown by the wind. Eret beckoned the volunteers to land. He touched each with his snout and they took off running. This must be the border. Sofia couldn't help but stare at the massive peak before them. The caldera extended up far above the clouds, beyond the reach of trees or ice the barren rock still climbed higher. Sofia had slid down Eret's neck a bit while distracted by the amazing peak before them. They stood there in silence taking in the marvel for a minute before Eret spoke.

"This is where the vision came to me Nihmzahe."

Oh… The vision. " I can see why you were staring at the mountain Eret, it's beautiful." He exhaled some smoke and relaxed. "Eret I was talking with Hammond during the ceremony." He didn't respond, but seemed content to stare at the scenery. "Well anyway, he answered a lot of my quesitons, but I was still wondering why you accepted some volunteers and rejected others."

He laid his body down upon the ice but kept his dragon form, settling in for the conversation. "One was newly married, one was expecting his first son, another had an ailing mother. These men were meant for other duties."

Oh. "So... you read their minds to see who was best suited?"

"Yes."

"So… when you got mad at me in Katal for helping Mira's family even though it was dangerous.. was it because I had other duties?"

Eret was silent for a long while. That must have been it. Sofia looked back up at the peak, it was truly awe-inspiring. Finally Eret spoke.

"Yes, but also more. We have discussed this." Her legs were straddling the base of his neck and he turned his massive head slightly to rub it gently with his jaw. "You sent me away and went off into danger while you were newly married. I now understand why you did it, but then I saw you through a prism of my homeland, of the company I kept, and in this way it defied all reason. I am sorry Nihmzahe."

He'd never actually apologized for the Mira incident before. It was touching and she stroked his mane. "I saw you through a prism of my upbringing as well. I'm sorry too."

He seemed utterly content, but she had another question. "Eret, Hammond said that there were no breaches while we were gone but-" Suddenly a low growl was heard in the distance. Both heads snapped up and Sofia drew her wand. Eret sniffed the air and fire leaked from his mouth. He shot up into the air but Sofia wasn't prepared. Her position farther down his neck with only one hand holding on meant that his head wasn't squarely beneath her anymore and she had no grip to counteract the force. She fell off of him and landed with a thud in the snow. Eret immediately noticed and turn back around to grab her but was pummeled from the side by a gigantic hinderbeast. Sofia watched in horror as the creature tore a deep gash in Eret's neck. More came from opposite directions. They had been surrounded. These beasts were unlike the ones Sofia had fought before. They were faster, uglier, deadlier. Despite the pain of impact searing through her body Sofia rose and flung a powerful spell she'd used near lake Atalan at two of the charging beasts. They were quick and one managed to escape the blast. The other was repelled backward, but it didn't transform into a tree, or a butterfly, or a bird. What was HAPPENING?

Fear gripped her. This was fundamentally different than before somehow, but why? Eret let out a scream and tore into one beast, however three other's had charged him. Sofia stepped forward and pain shot through her leg. She flung the paralysis spell at the entire lot of them, freezing Eret and the beasts in place. Those in the air crashed to the ground. She heard a large growl coming towards her and turned to see a beast nearly on top of her. In the last instant she was able to use a powerful curse Eret had just taught her and flung it at the beast, sucking the energy from it's body. It came crashing down into her, barely breathing. She was pinned under the creature and in so much pain. Eret was frozen as were the other hinderbeast. Sofia collected herself and looked inward. She felt the magic within rise up but then falter. She was in so much pain but she needed to do this. It was the only way. She relaxed, it was okay, she wasn't going to die, she had all the time in the world to get it right, just relax….. The magic within swelled up and she pushed it into the wand she held, directing the spell at her body. The pain subsided. She was able to cast the energy magnification spell she'd learned from Greylocks books as well, which gave her he strength to wriggle free of the beast.

Sofia stood there and inspected the scene. Eret's face was turned away, but the gash on his neck was a mortal wound. When he relaxed, if he relaxed, he would die within seconds.

She could leave him to this fate. Sofia looked off into the distance, away from the volcano and toward Enchancia, toward home. Her promise had been to Eret and he was going to die. She could be with Cedric, be happy, and fix the issues she had with her family right now. But then, Sam would be dead. His kingdom would be without their king, sorrow would grip the land. He would no longer be able to save her from death, from the reality that she was going to split the world and die in the process. Her freedom or Eret's life.

In this instant it was Sofia's choice if the Dragon king would live or die.


	32. Jealousy-Chapter 32- Drago's Journal

**Chapter 32: Drago's Journal**

It was Sofia's choice if the Dragon king would live or die.

Back and forth the storm raged within her. Dancing In Avalor. Mud monsters in Boreul. Sleeping soundly on the yacht. Threatening to kill Cedric. Saving her life with their blood bond. Instigating a war. Kissing passionately at her birthday. King Aaron lying dead upon the floor. It was maddening. Growling disrupted her circular headspace. It was the energy-depleted hinderbeast. Sofia stopped warring internally and focused on the awakened enemy. "RRRAAAGGGHHH the dragon menace….. must… defeat… the dragon… menace…"

WHAT. Did the hinderbeast just _talk_? Hinderbeasts NEVER TALK. Sofia turned around to face the beast. "Did you just talk?"

The hinderbeast stopped glowing, the internal fire subsiding. "Yes, …did _YOU_ just talk?"

"Yes."

No way. Her Amulet allowed her to speak to these things all this time? "Why are you attacking Samuel, we didn't do anything to you!"

The hinderbeast growled, "Lies! The dragon torments us. We defend our brethren."

"What do you mean 'the dragon _torments_ you'?"

The hinderbeast made a motion to stand but Sofia had her wand on him. "I think Mr. Hinderbeast that you should start talking. I've got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it."

The beast let out a moan, "Alright! Recently we have been threatened by a new menace. Red beasts without souls, they have disrupted our breeding grounds. The dragon came to find them, it must be responsible. We want them gone."

Did the creature mean schreakenwolves? "Where are these red beasts?"

The hinderbeast stood slowly and shook off his wings while Sofia kept her wand trained on the massive beast. "I tell no humans where our kind live."

Sofia looked back at Samuel. He would stay alive but paralyzed for a little bit longer and this was a chance to figure out what was going on with the hinderbeasts, maybe even stop them permanently. "Look, that dragon over there extremely important to me, and I know he wouldn't do anything to disrupt your lives. All he wants is the border to be maintained and for his people to be safe, so if you show me where these red creatures are I can use my magic to stop them and maybe your kind and his people could stop feuding, okay?"

The beast straightened and started sniffing the air. "You are being truthful, I can smell it." It let out a low growl. "Alright, I will take you to where the red terrors reside during the day but you will not wander toward our kind. You should know their ooze is toxic to us and we cannot enter ourselves. We have tried and failed. They descend during the night, so you must help us now."

It only took Sofia an instant to decide. "Okay, I'll go with you and find out what's going on with these red beasts but let me heal the dragon first." The hinderbeast growled menacingly. "I'm not going to relax him, I promise, I just need to make sure he's okay."

The beast got extremely close and sniffed her all over. "What is he to you? He smells like… Is he is your mate?"

Sofia stared back at the monster. "Um, I just need to heal him okay."

The beast shook a bit and extended his wings, "He is, somehow. Alright, heal your mate but if you wake him I will end his life before he has a chance to further harm us."

Sofia set about using the magic within, channeling it through her wand and used the spell that harnesses a piece of the wielder's soul to heal his wounds, just as she had during their first meeting. The wound closed and she turned to the hinderbeast. "Okay, let's go."

The beast seemed to relax and bent down. Was he going to give her a ride?

Sofia couldn't believe she was doing this, but she hesitantly climbed onto the back of the creature and took off. Not far away was the entrance to another cave. They landed and indeed it was foul smelling. For a beast with heightened senses it was probably too much to bear, and the ooze. Yuck. Sofia focused mentally. "Okay, Okay I can do this… Sofia the Fearless… the Fearless… you just rode a hinderbeast… you can do this…" She walked inside and saw horrid oozing red bodies. Yep, schreakenwolves. "Hello, Wolves, my name is Sofia and I—"

They didn't speak and started to attack her. Sofia launched the firebolt spell and the nearest one turned into butterflies. This was more like it. BOOM- a stone fell to the ground, BOOM- a sparrow flew away, BOOM- squirrels ran off out of the cave and into the distance.

Sofia emerged and an ecstatic hinderbeast was rolling on the ground. "You DID IT! We are saved!"

SHE DID, didn't she? Wow. A small bit of that elation she'd felt way back in Friezenburg swelled up. But why had the spell worked properly now, and not on the creature that stood before her?

She walked up and stood next to a delighted hinderbeast. "You kept your word."

"Well of course I did Mr. Hinderbeast. I still don't understand though."

The beast lowered its head and its eyes seemed to soften. "What do you not understand magic wielder?"

Maybe this creature had some answers. "Well, why is it that sometimes when I perform the spells it works and small innocuous things emerge but when I tried to fight you earlier it didn't work."

"I have no idea how your magic works, but those red beasts were without souls or direction. All they do is kill."

Hmmm… "Well I have fought some hinderbeasts before with the same spell and they turned into small trees or butterflies just like these Schreakenwolves did." The beast looked at her and the calm face it had worn hardened a bit. "Where did you fight my kin?"

Uh oh. She probably shouldn't have said that. "I, um, there were hinderbeasts attacking Friezenburg, that's to the south of Duvall, and Enchancia, that's even further south. I'm sorry but I had to protect people."

The beast went back to looking calm. "You were mistaken. Our kind does not roam South of the mountains and we do not attack unless we feel threatened. These mountains are our home."

"Of course they did, I know a hinderbeast when I see one."

The beast stared back at her.

"_Do_ you?"

After a long awkward silence the beast bent down and Sofia boarded. If what she'd fought in Friezenburg and Enchancia weren't real hinderbeasts, what _were _they? They took off back into the sky and landed near Samuel. "Okay, I'm going to wake everybody up now but you need to promise that there will be no more fighting, okay?"

"Oh yes, we will never fight with you but you must keep the dragon away from us."

Ugh. At least there was _some_ progress in normalizing relations. Sofia unfroze Samuel and the hinderbeasts. Their bodies went limp and they all started growling. Sofia screamed at the dragon king to stop and the hinderbeast roared a similar command. Everyone froze. The beasts retreated and collected on the far side of the clearing while Samuel shrunk down and nuzzled Sofia tenderly with his long fiery snout. "Nihmzahe I feared for your life. Are you injured? Please answer me."

"No Samuel, I'm fine. I just spoke to the hinderbeasts and resolved the situation." A puff of smoke escaped from his jaw and slowly floated upward. He seemed stunned. "Remember I can talk to animals, even you." She smiled at him and his head fell to one side, clearly flabbergasted.

The hinderbeasts left and Sofia was once again alone with the dragon king. He finally came back to reality. "Please tell me what happened Nihmzahe. I was inches from death and then you froze me."

She looked back at him, "Well, there was finally a moment when I was able to speak to them and we cleared up some grievances. I don't think they are going to be bothering you anymore."

She smiled and he nuzzled her vigorously about the face and under one arm. "Samuel… I'm fine okay, I'm fine."

"Nihmzahe you are truly amazing. You saved me from death once again." He started licking her cheek.

"Sam… you're being silly. I'm fine."

He exhaled a large puff of smoke. Finally he spoke, "It is not silly, for this time you knew the consequences of that salvation."

She did, and looked off longingly toward Enchancia, home and Cedric. Samuel seemed to be thinking hard about something; maybe it was letting her go home? She'd earned a trip after all.

"Nihmzahe you mentioned that Hammond spoke with you." She nodded. "Then, did he speak of me?" Sofia looked to the side, and nodded again. He snorted a puff of smoke. "Then he also mentioned my father to you, did he not?" Sofia bent her head down and again nodded. He definitely _wasn't_ thinking of letting her go home. Turnips. So what _was_ he thinking?

The dragon unfurled his wings and inhaled deeply. "Nihmzahe I wish to show you somewhere special. It is time."

"Well… okay so long as it doesn't take long, who knows how long I have left."

"It will not take long Nihmzahe, it is on located on our return path and it is very special to me."

The dragon king took off again with her on his head this time. No falling off. They flew westward straight into a fog generated by the mixture of fire and ice. Suddenly they plunged downward, into another cave no doubt. Sofia opened her eyes and a magical scene lay before her. Water and light streamed down through several fissures, collecting in an underground river. The light passing by the streams created a multitude of colors that danced along the cave walls. The floor of the cave was uneven and several high places were exposed, as stones in a river would be. There were small lava veins running along the far sides, warming the entire area. It felt almost tropical. Samuel shrunk in size and dropped Sofia off on a larger dry spot, then began leaping back and forth between dry spaces and around falling water streams. It seemed simply, joyous, happy.

Sofia smiled. This place was Ah-mazing! Samuel saw her expression and returned it in kind. "Come."

He started hopping along the dry spots. Sofia looked back to the cave entrance. They really should be getting back to the palace; there was no telling how much time she had left. "Well now I've seen it and it looks amazing but I have more spells to learn."

His expression went from playful to melancholy as her words reached him. He tromped through the water over toward where she stood with the clear intent of returning back to the palace with her. She looked at him; it couldn't really hurt to play for a little bit, could it? They'd just had a near death experience; maybe a little levity was in order.

Sofia reached up and stuck her hand in the nearest waterfall, flicking a large handful straight into Sam's face. It splashed him straight across the muzzle and his eyes flew open. He bounded onto the nearest dry spot and flicked his tail into the closest stream sending a plume of rainbow-colored water toward her. Her arm was now wet. That was going to be uncomfortable when they flew back through the cold.

He seemed to understand and lunged for her, wrapping her body in energy. It knocked her backward, she felt the magic within her swell and SPLASH. They landed as dragons in the puddle behind. This again. Before she could roar at him that he'd forced her to transform without permission he'd bounded down several dry spots flicking his tail as if he'd triumphed. She took off after him and they leapt across the water streams along the floor. Sofia stepped in the water and Samuel spun around knocking her tail over snout into a rather deep puddle. So that's how the game worked. No touching the water or you'd really get wet. Well, two could play this game.

She lunged forward and occupied the same dry spot Samuel had, her body knocking him over and he stepped in the water. He looked up at her snorting smoke happily and she nudged him over with her nose and into a small waterfall. The dragon king was now fully soaked. She took off hopping from dry spot to dry spot.

They continued on like this for several minutes, laughing and splashing each other in the magical pools. He finally grabbed her and wrapped his tail around her, transforming them back into human form and landing along a soft patch of lichen near the volcanic vent. The heat dried them thoroughly.

He still had his arms wrapped around her and started to tickle her sides. "Oh Sam stop it, he he heeee stop! It's not fair! I'm going to tickle you too! SAMMMM!"

Giggles. Return fire. Now he was laughing softly from her tickles.

He stopped and looked at her, reaching his head forward to kiss the end of her nose as she giggled. It snapped her back to reality.

What was she doing with him?

Cedric was somewhere fearing for her life, maybe paralyzed still, while she was in a tickle fight with her abductor. She shot up and grabbed at her side with one hand and her flower hair clip with the other.

Cedric….

Sam didn't seem to notice, he was still chuckling with his eyes closed from the tickling and laid his back against the lichen. He finally relaxed and started staring up at the ceiling. "Thank you for playing with me here Sofia."

She glanced over toward him and tried to compose herself, "Oh…uh… You're welcome Sam."

He looked up while guilt overwhelmed her. What was she thinking? What was she doing here? She should be practicing spells and trying to survive the impending doom, not battling random magical beasts and playing in waterfalls. Samuel began to speak softly.

"I've always loved this place Nihmzahe. When I was small my father would take me here often and we could play as dragons together."

Oh Sam. It was so sweet. Her arms relaxed and she turned to him. This place was his cherished childhood memory. She didn't know what to say. He continued, "After he passed I would come here by myself and pretend that he still…." Samuel looked away. He was sharing his innermost self with her. Whoa. She reached out for his hand to steady him. He smiled and turned to her. "I grew to accept his death but I could not abandon this place. I would return and imagine you had come to me, and in my mind we would play here together as dragons."

SAMUEL…. Sofia felt tears rise up and spill out of her, it was so hauntingly moving. He'd waited for her for _decades_ to play in this cave together. "Did you enjoy playing Sam?"

"You are everything I imagined Sofia." He reached over and pulled her entire torso forward, planting a deep kiss on her. She reached up and hugged his neck. WAIT. Cedric…. _HIS_ passionate kiss coalesced in her mind. She opened her eyes and staring back at her was NOT the warm brown eyes, the soft grey bangs. Oh MERLIN what was she doing!

She flung herself back and stood up while Samuel did the same. He looked at her confused. He must have seen a glimpse into her mind but didn't understand where the memory came from. She started to walk fast, back toward the cave entrance. Sam was going to be furious, wasn't he? Wasn't he?

WAIT. When did he become Samuel to her again? OH MERLIN. NO. She couldn't do this. NO NO NO.

In an instant he was standing next to her, hands on her shoulders stopping her from advancing onward. He wrapped his arms about her neckline and hugged her, pulling her hair into his face. A small upset whisper escaped his lips, "How can you do this to me?"

She turned to face him and he released her from the hug. "Samuel I—"

He took in a deep breath as she spoke and looked her straight in the eyes. Rage was there and he cut her off. "You GAVE yourself to me Nihmzahe. Does your promise mean nothing?" His voice was stern, cold, uncompromising.

She took a halted breath in, "you know… promises mean… a lot to me."

He stared at her with red glowing eyes. "Then remove the flower."

Sofia flung her head up and stared at him. "Please Samuel-"

His expression was one of extreme anger. "Remove the flower. It violates your vow."

Sofia turned her head to the side and wrapped her arms around her torso, grabbing her shoulders. It was to remind her of Cedric, her Cedric. It did violate the vow. She could pretend that her thoughts of the royal sorcerer weren't intentional, but there was no way to justify the flower. Samuel reached up and pulled at the delicate shimmering petals. The clip released and Sofia shed some tears. Her amulet stared to sparkle again but Sofia's arms covered it. The dragon king put the flower in his pocket and continued to stare at her.

"We should return home, we have much work still."

She nodded, and he transformed and carried her off back to the palace while she cried.

**….**

Once back inside the room Samuel flung her angrily on the bed and grabbed a new pile of books from the shelf. She stared at him for a while before her stomach betrayed her hunger. The grumbling noises broke the silence and a late lunch was summoned. He ate in silence in his chair, reading spell books. She felt awful about the current situation and only drank the melon juice, without eating the meal. She continually glanced back at Samuel. His anger had faded and he seemed upset. She didn't think he was really reading any of the books. At one point he was on the same page for twenty minutes. She finally got up and walked over to the farthest bookshelf. He was watching her move through the room. Oh it was maddening! She banged her head against the bookshelf slightly and a smaller book fell from the top shelf onto the ground. Sofia turned around and Samuel pretended to be reading again.

She looked down at the book on the ground and noted it looked odd. There was no title. She opened it, inspecting the pages. It was made of somewhat brittle parchment, stained brown from the passage of time, but otherwise very clean. Maybe this could break the horrible angry silence. She held the book up for him to see, "Samuel, do you know anything about this book? It's odd, there's no label." He ignored her but seemed to actually be reading now. Sofia looked over at his current preoccupation, 'Storied Enchantments'. It sounded like a fairy tale book to her. Sofia looked back down at the flaking pages of this ancient text. There were three spells on the first page, but they were unlike anything she was familiar with. It was almost like poetry, with a strangely flowing rhythm. Nothing was listed on how to perform them. They had no titles. She glanced back over to Samuel, but he was still buried in his book. Best to let him finish, he was already angry. She scanned over the words on the page. They seemed rhythmic, almost like songs but were definitely written as spells. Sofia sat there, memorizing the lyrics, rehearsing them in her head. These might just come in handy. She continued onward through the book. Several pages of incoherent notes followed. Sofia turned to the last page and there, staring back at her was a sketch of a young woman's face, her penetrating eyes transfixed on the reader. Sofia was staring at a drawing of herself.

She let out a shriek and dropped the book. Samuel shot up out of his chair, dropping his own preoccupation. "What happened?"

Sofia put her hand to her chest and took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry Samuel I just got scared for a second."

He bent down to pick up the book and inspected the object with confusion. "It is a book like any other." With that he handed it back to her.

"No Sam look—" She opened it to the last page and turned it to face him. His eyes went wide and mouth flew open. "Oh."

He reached out and took the book from her.

Samuel began to inspect the entire book. As he read the first page his eyebrows began to furrow and his breathing became erratic. He turned the page and started to read the strange notes and scrawls, going faster and faster through the pages. Suddenly his whole torso shook. Sofia became concerned, "What is it Samuel?" He was breathing rapidly and it was unnerving. "Sam, what is it Samuel, you know what it is don't you? Please tell me."

"It is a journal." He turned his attention back toward the pages, "One of significance… for it is Drago's journal."

Sofia's eyes went wide, "I knew it was important! See!" She flipped the book to the first page, "these spells, these spells are important, I'd bet on it."

Samuel ran his fingers across the open spine of the book, "Drago wrote down the spells of his defeat. The scrawls are attempted counter spells. He must have desired…" Samuel stopped speaking and closed the book. Sofia grew concerned. "What is it Sam? What did Drago want?"

Samuel took a couple deep breaths. "Sofia, my ancestor did a terrible thing. I was always told he was manipulated by his younger brother to dominate all life with Magic, but this journal…" Samuel began to shake the book as he spoke, "This journal contradicts our teachings. Drago must have desired to reclaim the lands as his own, but feared the banishment curse. These notes, it looks like he was trying to formulate counter spells to restore the world and free his mages. The last one is the banishment spell."

It made Sofia's head spin. Maybe Enchancia's version of history was the more accurate after all. Oh Merlin. Samuel seemed genuinely upset at the revelation, which was of no small comfort to her, "Hey there Samuel. He may have done awful things, but he never succeeded in making the counter spells, and your family hasn't ever tried to reconquer the world, so it's… it's okay now."

Samuel set the book on the table and looked over toward her with pain in his eyes. "It is not 'okay', but this _is_ something fundamental to our family. It was at his defeat by the Enchantress that we were blessed with visions of our true loves. My father made it very clear that any attempt to defy the Vow would result in eternal isolation. Drago must have valued power over love." He opened the book to the first page again and ran his fingers over the spells. "It seems the answer to your paradox lays within my hands."

He began to clutch the page tightly. It's brittle state resulted in the page cracking slightly in one corner. What was he thinking? He started growing angry again, and his eyes began to glint red. His fingers started to crumple the page further. "Sam, hello what's going on in there, Samuel?" Sofia reached for the book but he saw her coming towards and stuck one hand out to block her.

"No Nihmzahe, you cannot perform the same spells as in eras past. To do so would elicit the same fate. You must learn new spells, better spells, you must be saved."

"WHAT! Right there in your hand is everything I need to know, I have to keep those spells Samuel, and study them!"

"I forbid it." He started to turn into the dragon. He was going to light the book on fire, but Sofia lunged at him mid-transformation and grabbed the book. He returned to human shape. "Give me the journal Nihmzahe, I must protect you."

"NO! Are you kidding, Samuel look. I need to perform the spells the way I did last time or everything could change."

His eyes began to bulge out of his head slightly, "THAT is the point."

"No, it's not. If I don't do the things I did before, if I can't, then the world may not split, your wicked ancestor may not be defeated, the war may never end and the world may remain in darkness."

He started shaking his head. "I do not care, for you will die. I cannot let you."

This was getting nowhere. She needed to reason with him, but her safety was the only thing he could process right now. Wait… her safety. "Samuel I need to tell you a little about myself." It calmed him down a bit, no surprise fireballs. "Okay, so my Mom was from Galdiz and my Dad was from Friezenburg and their families were merchants that used the sea to travel. They met in the middle, in Enchancia. If I never split the continent to create the sea in the first place then it's very unlikely they would have ever met, and I would have never been born."

His shoulders slumped down and he let out several large breaths. She pressed onward, this was working. She walked closer to him and put one hand on his shoulder, making sure the journal was safely behind her back and away from him. "Samuel, think about it. You said that the visions of true loves came to your family after the war. If I can't defeat your ancestor Drago then you may never be born either."

Samuel flopped back into his chair, defeated by the time causality loop.

She grinned at him and stroked his hair. He was again calm and looked up at her hopeful. Their fight was over.

"Let's go outside to practice, okay?" He nodded and they did just that.

It took hours for Sofia to perfect the first spell. She had to sing the lyrics just right. The intonation, inflections, everything had to be exactly on key. Her voice felt hoarse from all the singing when she finally got it right. It shot forth from her body and radiated upward toward the sky, creating a giant yellow beacon against the descending night. Samuel smiled down at her, and pride streaked across both their faces. She still needed to learn the other two spells, to harness the celestial energy and a plan for survival, but maybe everything would actually work out.

It was very late and Samuel had a special dinner prepared for them in honor of her accomplishment. They changed into their night clothes while waiting for food to appear due to the late hour. Sofia was starving and had started to gnaw on her napkin, eliciting small chuckles from Samuel. Once the meal did come Sofia grabbed her plate and shoveled the extremely delicious meal in without her normal princess manners. Samuel seemed delighted regardless of the lack of manners and joined her.

At one point he reached over and picked a bit of greens off of Sofia's cheek. It caused her to blush profusely. He really and truly believed that she, Sofia, was his true love, despite the fighting and her feelings for Cedric. Sofia thought back to when Samuel was angry earlier. In fact, his anger usually came when Cedric interjected into their relationship. All those years of waiting, dreaming about his Nihmzahe, he must feel betrayed by fate that she was already in love with someone else. Maybe he really was a nice guy when the external pressures of life didn't get involved.

Sofia was thoroughly embarrassed by the facial cleaning and returned her attention toward eating. She finished her plate but something was bothering her. Her lips and tongue felt swollen. They _had_ been practicing magic while singing in the cold for hours though, so maybe it was just that. She suddenly felt dizzy and warm; all the activity of the day catching up with her, and her breathing became labored. "Sam, I think I'm really tired. Really really…" She struggled to stay upright.

What… what was happening… what… Samuel was looking at her with massive concern. She didn't usually pass out after eating and now she looked as if she was inches from just that. He reached out to steady her. "Nihmzahe what is it? Did the spell affect you so?"

Her breathing became constricted. Why couldn't she breathe? Was it the spell? What was going on? What was….

Her eyes shot open. This meal contained riddleroot.

She hadn't brought any of Cedric's elixir with her.

She was never told what spell Goodwin had used that hurt her throat so badly but allowed her to live.

Panic gripped her and all sanity was lost. Samuel lifted her up and placed her on the bed obviously concerned at seeing her head spinning. "Sofia what happened! Sofia!"

There was almost no air left. "Allergic.. riddleroot… Cedric… elixir…"

Samuel's eyes went wide, realization dawning on him that this was deathly serious. "Sofia, Sofia what does _allergic_ mean?"

She managed to squeeze out a few more words while collapsing.. "CEDRIC… elixir… ced…". Her throat had closed. Sofia started to fade to out of consciousness.

Samuel screamed and shook her to bring some sanity to her panicked state, " SOFIA heal yourself! Use the magic within… sooofiii"


	33. Chapter 33- Choices and Decisions

**Chapter 33: Choices and Decisions**

"SOFIA heal yourself! Use the magic within… sooofiii..."

Everything went rigid as Sofia blacked out.

She started to reemerge from the fog to what felt like liquid being poured down her throat. Her limbs started to regain feeling. She must have been paralyzed. She started to cough but felt the swelling subside. It was over. Sofia felt a pair of arms reach around her shoulders but in an instant they were ripped away. She opened her eyes and saw Cedric standing there staring at her with desperation in his eyes. Samuel had pinned both of Cedric's arms behind his back with one hand and had the other hand on Cedric's throat. "Ced..." Sofia grasped at her own throat, as if to somehow verify that she could indeed breathe again and then reached out toward them. "I'm... okay... Cedric... Cedric... " She sucked in several more breaths and her arm dropped down, trying to recover the lost oxygenation to her blood. She heard some struggling and looked up again to see Samuel shoving Cedric out of the bedroom. Sofia looked toward them and the open door to see Lily running down the hallway towards the bedroom. ...Lily... The witch saw her and reached under her skirt drawing a wand, Sofia tried to make for the door but in this state instead fell on the ground. Samuel noticed Lily and let out a growl and stomped his foot down on the ground, creating a magical circle of light. He let go of Cedric's throat and directed a ball of energy at Lily's feet, affixing them to the floor just outside the door. Cedric tried to use the opportunity to wiggle his arms free. It was no use, Samuel was physically dominating and shoved Cedric out the door, causing him to fall face first into the floor. Before Cedric could stand Samuel had shot another beam of energy at his feet, effectively sticking Cedric to the floor as well. Lily pointed her wand at Samuel, but the sorcerer blasted another spell at her, knocking the wand from her hands and gluing her arm to the doorjamb.

Sofia feared for their lives, "Samuel, please don't hurt them-!"

Before she could speak further Samuel came rushing back to where Sofia had fallen on the floor. He raised her up as if she was lighter than a feather and placed her delicately on the bed. He embraced her while rubbing her back in gentle, circular motions. He had been terrified enough to find Cedric and bring him here to this castle. It was an amazingly kind gesture considering how much Samuel hated Cedric, but why was Lily here too? He hated the witch.

"Thank you Samuel." OOPS. oh why did she say _that_. His gaze was soft and a giant smile was plastered on his face. He leaned over and before she realized it he kissed her briefly.

"SOFIA!" It was Cedric's voice. He'd just watched Samuel kiss her on the bed. Oh Merlin. She flung herself off of the mattress but Samuel pushed her back down, covering her naked legs with blankets. Samuel stood and began to summon the magic within, he was going to do something to Cedric and Lily in the doorway. Sofia lunged at him, wrapping herself around his chest and arms to stop him from flinging spells at the duo by the door.

"NO SAMUEL!" He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her in kind, returning what looked like a hug.

"I have found the potion master and he has given you the elixir. Now they must go."

"WAIT!" Lily spoke up in a hurried tone as if she may not be able to finish her sentences. "Blessed Enchantress we have come to bring you home! Please you have to come with us!"

"SILENCE!" Samuel's eyes shone red but he stopped short of pulling away from Sofia's grip. He must be relishing getting hugged in front of Cedric, and the Royal Sorcerer was clearly distraught by it, but it kept Sam from flinging curses, so it needed to be done.

Lily didn't seem to care about Samuel's commands. She knew Samuel would listen to Sofia, and Sofia would listen to her. "Sofia please you have to help us! James has gone insane! He charged us with treason and sent us to be executed. If it wasn't for Cedric's bird we would be dead! Please you have to come back to Enchancia and clear our names!"

WHAT. Sofia began to hyperventilate. Had James really lost it? He had seen Cedric kissing her passionately and the last thing she remembered was him frantically beating the barrier while red in the face. "NO! He couldn't! James is so nice and happy, no this can't be happening!"

Cedric spoke softly, "She's not lying this time Sofia."

Sofia spun her head to face Samuel. "Samuel, please I've got to go straighten out my brother!"

"NO Sofia you gave yourself to me and to Duvall, these creatures are not your family, they are unimportant now."

"NO SAM I have to help!"

Samuel's anger reached fever pitch and he broke away from Sofia's grasp, marching toward the sorcerers. Sofia managed to lunge at him, grabbing Samuel and stopping his advance toward the door. He spun around and grabbed her up in his arms, lifting her long tunic in the process that revealed she had nothing on underneath. Sofia looked at Cedric who was staring at her exposed nakedness. He quickly snapped out of it and began struggling to move his feet and come toward her. The struggle resulted in Cedric falling face first onto the floor again.

Sofia continued yelling at Samuel, "Please SAM I have to go with them, I have to save my brother from himself, I have to save my Cedric, please!"

Samuel clenched his fists. "_YOUR_ CEDRIC... ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Sofia looked back at Lily and Cedric. "I'm sorry Samuel but please listen! Cedric just saved my life. Please I have to help."

Anger shone in Samuel's eyes as he looked back at her, "_I_ brought the potion maker. _I_ froze you to stop the advance of this affliction. _I_ saved your life. You would be dead if not for me."

Cedric yelled back at Samuel, "Y-you almost ki-killed her with the ri-rid-ddle-r-root. My p-p-o-potion s-s-saved her!"

Samuel's head snapped back around toward the door with murder on his mind. Sofia flung her hands into his face to obstruct his view and disrupt his concentration. It was easy to imagine Samuel ripping Cedric's head off for that statement. She stared up with as much confidence as she could muster, "Samuel! Let them go! Please I have to help!"

Silver waves of energy blasted from his body in all directions, similar to Sofia's episode in Cedric's tower. He was livid. Several books fell from their shelves and both Cedric and Lily were knocked over from the blast. With their feet stuck to the floor it meant the went landing on their backs in the hallway.

Lily shot an angry retort back at Samuel while she struggled to stand, "You don't even know what you've done Dragon."

Samuel didn't seem to care but Sofia was extremely concerned. "What's going on Lily."

Sam shot back, "Do not listen to her Nihmzahe."

Lily smiled wickedly and continued, "King Roland is leading all the armies of the south to march on this pathetic little ice kingdom. If you don't come with us Sofia your Dad and everyone will end up fighting a war anyway."

NO. What had all this been for if they were just going to start a war regardless. "No, NO! I did what I did to stop a war, not start one. Why.. how..NO!"

Lily seemed a bit triumphant and stuck her hip out to one side. "Come on Sofia, we are all counting on you, you don't want to let everyone down, do you Enchantress?"

Sofia screamed, "NO!" She was shaking. She needed to act fast, but what? Sofia reached up and held Samuel's face in her hands. It caused everyone to freeze. "Please Samuel no death, no killing, not for me. Please I have to stop this, please!"

Lily was winning this, and Samuel wasn't having it. "Do not listen to her words Nihmzahe. The woman is deceitful. Can you not see she manipulates you? and that other thing, he would let her to achieve his own goals."

Sofia looked over at Cedric, he was looking straight back at her with desperation in his eyes. Had he teamed up with Lily to force Sofia to abandon her promise?

"No way Sam, Cedric would never manipulate me like that, not anymore. _YOU_ manipulated me into coming to Duvall. Cedric... Cedric wouldn't do that."

Samuel's eyes shone red again and he clenched his fists. "I HAVE SEEN IT NIHMZAHE. THE SOUL DOES NOT TELL LIES."

The tension in the room was palpable. Lily looked frightened for the first time and Cedric was still staring at Sofia completely distraught. Sofia put her hands to her face, taking it in. Cedric was desperate to save her, Lily was desperate to redeem herself in James's eyes. Now Sofia was desperate to stop this new threat and Samuel was desperate to keep her here.

James wanted Lily and Cedric dead for what had happened. That trumped Sofia and Sam's immediate problems. This had to be fixed, somehow, but how could she convince the dragon king to let her go? She needed to calm Samuel down, but without upsetting Cedric further. Perhaps she could ask him some things that would distract his mind. "So why did you bring Lily here if you knew she meant to manipulate me?"

"I DID NOT. I brought the wizard to heal you. She must have followed."

"And how did you find Cedric?"

Samuel looked at her oddly, " I found them half frozen on a mountain, they were searching for our home and he tried to use the banishment curse against me, but he failed. Why do you ask me these things Nihmzahe? I told you before you must let that other thing go for I will not let you go, I will never let you go, you are my vision."

"I know, but I needed you to calm down Samuel." He let out a long sigh. She _knew_ him, and he seemed to appreciate it on some level.

Sofia turned to Lily, "How did you get here Lily?"

The witch smiled. "I've got a wand, where there's a wand and a will there's a way. I just needed directions from the Dragon."

Samuel reached up and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Nihmzahe listen to my words. The witch believes you will favor her and teach her your magic. Her sole desire is to steal power, as Drago once did. The man is afraid of many things, including you."

Sofia gasped. He had read their minds? Sofia's eyes shot over to where her love and friend stood in the doorway. She started to cry and released Samuel's face, "NO, that can't be Samuel. Lily is my friend now, and Cedric, he can't be afraid of me. That just can't be true." Cedric looked sad, and Lily looked fearful. Samuel was telling the truth. He always told the truth.

"Cedric was afraid I would die, just like you were Samuel."

Samuel shook his head, "No Nihmzahe. That man is afraid of your magic and of you."

That couldn't be. Cedric was the reason she loved magic in the first place. She stared at the floor and words escaped her. "Are you really letting Lily manipulate me Cedric?"

There was no answer.

"Are you really... afraid of me?"

Again there was silence. Tears started to roll down Sofia's cheeks.

"Why Cedric... why..."

Lily spoke up, "Don't believe him Sofia, it's not true."

Samuel's eyes shone red but Sofia placed her hands upon his chest to stop him. Now Samuel was winning this battle of words, and the hand was enough to stop his advance. "Samuel never lies. Ever."

Cedric looked over at Sofia touching Samuel's chest and grimaced in pain. He finally responded. "Sofia, I love you but he's right. I am afraid. I'm afraid that you'll die. That you'll _choose_ to die. I'm afraid of the decisions you're making, that the magic you're learning will help you kill yourself. Please take off the amulet and come back to me. I have to save you from him, somehow I have to..."

Sofia watched as Cedric hung his head low. His voice was cracking as he spoke. "Do you even... want me to save you anymore Sofia?"

There was silence in the room. Cedric started to scream while still staring at the floor. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" He was loosing it.

"No of course I don't want to die, But I don't have a choice Cedric."

Cedric flung his head up to look at her, "Triton's Turnips Sofia of course you have a choice! You've always had a choice! You chose to come here and... and..." Cedric was staring at the bed. Oh Merlin. He shook his head, he was obviously trying not to think about what Sofia might have been doing with Samuel all this time. "Take off the Amulet Sofia, let another princess sacrifice herself for Enchancia!"

Sofia screamed, "NO! I could never do that! The Amulet has cursed me Cedric. You and I both know that just taking off the amulet won't break the curse!"

Samuel was now looking down intently at Sofia's chest, toward the amulet that hung between her clavicles.

Cedric cried back to her, "A hex upon the Amulet of Avalor! It's done nothing but bring me misery. Samuel can probably destroy it with his dragon fire. The dragon kings of the north have exceptionally hot flames, even hotter than the talking dragons of the burning palisades." Cedric glared at Samuel. "You h-hear me dr-dr-dragon king, you h-ha-h-have to melt the am-amulet to s-s-s-save Sofia."

Samuel looked down into Sofia's eyes and clutched the amulet in his hand. Sofia started to react when Sam spoke. "No."

Sofia's shoulder's relaxed but Cedric was flailing in the doorway. "How c-c-can you s-s-say NO, how d-d-da-dare you take her away and t-th-then you're just going to l-l-le-let her die!"

Sofia cried back to Cedric, "Please Cedric please, you have to understand that I have to do this, if I don't it will alter history and -"

"NO! Sofia you have to take it off! It will save your life." Cedric's voice dropped down from the screaming pitch and there was desperation in his eyes. It broke Sofia's heart to see him like that but it could never be. "Please Sofia I can't live without you. Not again."

Sofia looked down at the ground and clenched her fists. "Cedric, I thought you knew me." The room fell silent, but Sofia continued on. "I could never ask someone to die for my selfish decisions. That's what you are suggesting. Whether I take off the Amulet of Avalor and let some other princess die in my place or I have Samuel destroy the amulet and completely alter history so the wizard war never ends people will die. And it will be my fault. You could just as well ask me to kill Samuel or Lily. I might have the power to do it, but I never will."

Sofia looked up to see Cedric staring at her. He seemed lost. "I do know you Sofia. I know you would sacrifice yourself for others, that you would do anything to help people, that you would give your precious, beautiful life away. That's why I am afraid, and I would do anything to save you, anything." Cedric began to cry. Not the loud sobs Sofia usually let loose, but silent tears fell from his eyes down onto the stone floor below. Sofia had never seen him cry. Ever.

Samuel flung up his hands. "She will not die. I now know of a way that will save her and end this struggle."

Lily was the only one listening. "How?" But Samuel refused to acknowledge her question, vexing Lily greatly.

Sofia kept staring at Cedric, and he kept staring back at her, both of them crying silently. Samuel calmly walked over to where Cedric was stuck to the ground. He stood in the doorway and addressed Cedric directly. "Did you hear me fate usurper? I have found a spell that will save Sofia's life. She will train until the fateful day comes, and then fulfill her destiny, with me by her side. The past will be preserved, as will her life. My soul will save hers."

He turned back toward the bed where Sofia sat. Her eyes were still fixed on Cedric's face. "And you Nihmzahe shall finally understand what that destiny is."

Samuel closed the door behind himself, and as he did so Cedric began to cry out, "No! SOFIA, SOFIA..."

Sofia was left alone in the room.

For an instant she hesitated. Should she break her vow with Samuel? She had always wanted to live a long happy life with Cedric, full of laughter, spells, and children. Maybe Cedric was right after all. _Her_ Cedric, where was Samuel taking them? She jumped off the bed and ran to the door. No one was present in the hallway. Samuel must have carried them off somewhere. Sofia ran through the castle, desperate to find them. She'd never explored the castle alone before. Samuel had kept her in their room. The only time they emerged was to travel directly outside for magic lessons and the ceremonies. Through palatial halls she roamed searching frantically for her sorcerer. She came across another doorway. It looked nothing like the polished stone and classical refinement of Samuel's door. This one was large and brown, with cracked wood deeply etched by dragon's claws. Part of it was singed. Sofia thought about it, It looked awful enough to be a dungeon. If Samuel _was_ keeping Cedric and Lily hostage somewhere, it would be a dungeon. Sofia reached both arms up and pulled down on the massive handle. It finally clicked and the door creaked open as a plume of silver energy shed from the edges of the door. It must have been magically sealed. Inside there was chaos. Parchments, cauldrons and vials littered the floor and tables. Several pieces of furniture were broken and smoldering, creating a thick smoke that hovered around the ceiling. There was no bed, instead a hole in the middle of the floor devoid of clutter sat. In the center of this hole was the evil witch Sofia had fought in Friezenburg. Her long silver hair reflected the light that had come streaming in through the open door. The witch's eyes shot open and at the sight of Sofia standing there in not but Samuel's tunic a sly smile crossed her lips.

"To what do I owe the honor of the False Nihmzahe's presence."

Sofia was taken aback. This was definitely not the dungeon. Sofia had practically forgotten the evil woman, however now it made sense that Samuel's mother would live here too. "I was looking for the dungeon."

Samuel's mother's eyes narrowed. "We have no dungeon. Only graves." Sofia gasped. A magical circle extended below the witch and Sofia realized that standing there half naked without a wand was not the best of ideas. Before she could shut the door the old woman had shot her hand forward, pulling Sofia into the room and shutting the exit.

"Let me go Witch."

The woman stood. "You shall not speak to me that way worthless impostor!"

Samuel's mother was still staring at Sofia. She reasoned the old woman was trying to read her mind as Samuel often did. Hopefully this dark mage would be as confused as he was. It seemed so, as the woman's smile faded to a grimace. Instead, she inhaled deeply and then froze. She dropped her head down and anger filled her countenance.

"You are weak. I will never let you inside his mind. You will be dispatched as the other was."

Sofia took up a fighter's stance even though she was partially naked and had no wand this time. Being 'dispatched' did not sound like the thing to do. The old witch flung her arm up and Sofia's body flew backward into the wall. The force of it knocked the air from her body and she collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.

"You, spoiled brat from the south, can never understand the blessing you've been granted. It should never have come to pass!"

Sofia looked around and saw the door. It was only a few feet from where she had landed. She made a break for the door but felt the magic grab her legs, dragging her through the papers and broken vials toward the witch in the center of the room. Sofia struggled and managed to grab a beaker, hurling it at the witch. The woman screamed out of anger and Sofia's body flung up into the air, hovering a foot above the woman. She felt her insides being crushed. The old witch was literally squeezing the life out of her with this spell. Suddenly the door flung open. Samuel was standing there in the doorway. Sofia looked over at him, her face turning purple.

"...help..."


	34. Jealousy-Chapter 34- Personal Growth

**Chapter 34: Personal Growth**

"...help…"

The witch dropped Sofia's body and she fell to the floor hard. Contact with the floor produced a loud thud and pain shot through Sofia's legs. Samuel scooped her up and flew out the door, snapping it shut behind them and pulsating with energy to reestablish the seal. Samuel whisked her away in dragon form to their bedroom. He deposited her onto the bed and transformed back into human shape. Without ceremony he knocked her over backward onto the bed and lifted her tunic up and over her her head, tossing it on the floor. After inspecting her he let out a large sigh of relief, "I thought my mother had broken you."

Sofia relaxed. "She almost did." He bent down lower and touched his forehead to hers. She had been in mortal peril, that woman wanted her dead, and the only thing stopping her was Samuel's magic. It was massively unnerving, but Cedric and Lily's whereabouts were still unknown and Roland was marching on Duvall.

"Samuel-" He flung his hand up to her mouth in an attempt to head off her comments.

"Nihmzahe I know you are worried by what the temptress said, but you must hear my words. She triumphs through deception. You are not male, and her strategies with you reflect her assessment of your weaknesses."

No way. Had Lily been lying to her about loving James? Sofia thought back to it. She had gone from hating Lily to befriending her in one conversation, Lily had been ostracized at that point and Sofia provided her with a mechanism to stay. It was immediately after Sofia had demonstrated her magical skills at lake Atalan too. She'd even started teaching Lily some of the secret magics after that point. Had Lily strategized it all? "Then you _DID_ read Lily's mind."

Narrowed eyes met Sofia's gaze. "I saw enough, dark desires lie within her."

"But what she said _was_ true, despite the reasons she had for telling me, weren't they?"

Samuel brushed his nose against hers. "They were imprisoned. Your brother desires your flesh as well." Samuel moved his head around to the side of Sofia's, brushing his nose against her ear and speaking softly. "How many suitors must I defeat Nihmzahe, you should be mine alone. You are my vision."

Sofia reached up and put her hand to his face, stroking it gently, "You don't have to worry about me running off with James okay. I'm not interested in him like that, but he is my brother and he's hurting. It's not in his nature to do something like this, but he's upset and confused."

That seemed to delight Samuel, and he broke out grinning and began to nibble on her ear. "But wait, did you see if Lily was telling the truth about my Dad. _Is_ he on his way with some knights?" Samuel seemed to be shifting his weight around and evading her gaze. "He _IS_ on his way, isn't he?" The blanket underneath Sofia began to shift, he was pulling it down.

"You needn't fear of impending war Nihmzahe. The armies of the South have never been able to withstand the cold of Duvall. Many times throughout antiquity ancient kings came to cast stones upon my kingdom, and each time they were defeated by their own folly. There will be no bloodshed."

"But Sam I-" He bent forward and kissed her softly, stopping her questions temporarily.

"Nihmzahe I will go to him in the morning and I will ensure he survives. This I promise you."

"But Samuel others may die, I can't just stay here and-"

"No Sofia, you can and you must. I give you my word that no harm will come to his forces. I know that mine shall obey me without question, but you, Sofia, Queen of Duvall, do not. Yours is a variable I calculated once, but fate may not favor me again."

"But you said that about the last battle, and my Dad got really hurt."

Samuel let out a large groan, "You have shown me my mother's betrayal. She will not be called to service. I owe you many things Sofia, my beloved."

She stared at him, he was just inches from her. "Thank you Sam. You saved my life, again, and you're going to save my Dad. I can't... Why do you have to be so... decent... why do you... care... I'm supposed to hate you... I..." He waited for her to finish talking, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The next sentence would be one she'd regret.

Sofia's amulet began to twinkle in it's ominous purple shade. They both noticed and stared at it, Sofia realized the only thing she was wearing _was_ her amulet. Oh Merlin. They'd had this whole conversation while she was in this state. Samuel reached up and grasped the shining purple jewel in his hands. "I see."

"What, what do you see? Do you know what's going on with my amulet Samuel?" He nodded. "Then tell me, please tell me Sam, I need to know."

He ran his thumb over the surface of the amulet, and looked as if he was debating what to do next. "If I tell you this Nihmzahe my goals will become even more difficult to achieve. No this I cannot do."

"No please you HAVE to tell me, the fate of the world, I need to know-"

He clasped her face in his hands. "I cannot. I have told you before that time is my ally, not death, and it is time I need." He rose off the bed and turned to the door. "Now I must deal with this violence against you" and with that he took off flying out of the room.

Sofia sat there, taking it all in. She still didn't know where Lily and Cedric had gone, but at least a war with her Dad was going to be averted, probably. Samuel's last comment stuck in her mind, _"Time is my ally, not death."_ The last time he'd said that was when he told her he wouldn't kill Cedric, so wherever Cedric and Lily _were_, it was probably not in mortal danger. And what about the amulet? He _knew_ but wouldn't tell her. He probably didn't like what the amulet was trying to say. The palace began to shake and loud rumbling sounds came from beyond the door. Perhaps that is what it sounds like when dragons argue. Sofia let herself lie down and curled up in the blankets. Yet another couple brushes with death were in the history books. No more fighting for tonight, hopefully.

The rumbling noises finally stopped and several minutes later Samuel's returned. Upon laying down in bed he let out an uncharacteristic moan. Sofia rolled over with concern and saw him lying there, bleeding in several places. A look of horror crossed her face. She reached down and pressed her hands into his biggest wound, causing him to retreat backward a bit. She released her healing powers into him and the wounds closed. Relief washed over his countenance.

"Thank you Nihmzahe."

"Samuel what happened! I thought you were talking, maybe arguing, with your mother."

"She does not like disobedience. She is my mother, but she desired to injure you, my Sofia."

Sofia felt horrible pangs of guilt. This fight they had was real, physical, and she was the reason they were fighting. "Oh Samuel I'm so sorry."

He nuzzled up to her, kissing her neck. "Do not fret, it was necessary Nihmzahe. She needed to know of my displeasure." He looked over at her lying there on the pillow. "Sofia I was truthful when I said I will save you. I know it will be so."

She nodded. He had found a spell, she was sure of it. "Is there anything I can do to help you with the spell?"

He reached his hand out toward her, it hovered steadily over the blankets covering her frame. "Perhaps."

He inched closer to her and a blood droplet fell from the ripped tunic sleeve onto the sheets between them.

"Samuel, there's still blood all over your clothes." It came out as a whisper.

He looked down at the stained tunic and pants. His soft voice responded, "You are right Nihmzahe, it does no good to wear such things here."

Only whispers lay between them. "Samuel, will you please tell me what is going on with my amulet?"

He reached over and felt the purple jewel between his fingers, closed his eyes and whispered gently to her, "I will give you anything you desire tomorrow, if only I can have tonight this way."

...

Sofia woke with a start the next day. It hadn't been a long sleep and she was still tired from the long night of activities. Samuel was gone, to summon Hammond and his mages and deal with Rolands' incursion onto their territory, no doubt. She couldn't just let him fight without her, despite what he'd said last night about her being unpredictable he loved her deeply, she was sure of it now. The only way her Dad would relent was if he knew she was safe and well cared for. And the amulet had started shining again when Samuel had forced her to stay. It must have been a warning. Sofia had to go. She stood and put on the dark blue tunic, pants, boots and embroidered robe Samuel had presented to her and walked to the door. It was locked from the outside. Sofia went and collected the wand she'd borrowed from the table, trying the dispatchata spell. Nope. She tried numerous spells, but none loosened the door. Suddenly she realized what was happening. Samuel had sealed her in, as he'd done to his mother previously.

Turnips.

There was nothing to do now but wait. Even Samuel's mother couldn't break the barrier. Sofia was still tired so she undressed and slipped back on Samuel's light blue tunic to try taking a restless nap. She couldn't rest, instead thinking about the events of the last day and found herself overwhelmed with guilt. Oh Cedric... Cedric... After an hour food appeared on the table and Sofia rose to inspect it. It looked bland, but considering what happened yesterday that might be a good thing. She walked over to the table and next to lunch sat Drago's journal. She opened the book and continued to study the spells on the front page. The first one was definitely the spell used to split the world. It mentioned separations of dark and light and the divide between good and evil. That must be why the continent on the other side of the world was called the "dark" continent. Sofia could perform this one, she just needed the celestial energy. Samuel had said the last one was the banishment spell. Reading it over, it looked similar in verbiage except it had echoes of binding ones soul to the darkness or light. Perhaps that's why the mages stayed stuck on the other side of the world, their souls were dark, as the dark continent was.

The middle spell was an enigma. It talked of expanding the mind. Samuel hadn't seemed to notice it, just the banishment spell had piqued his interest. All the notes further on addressed the top spell and bottom spell. What was it?

_The soul seeks happiness with one true heart_  
_Those without constraints of body shall no longer mourn_  
_Without understanding the two shall part_  
_The minds eye stands alone without the bindings of form_

It was maddening. What did it mean? The first line sounded a lot like finding true love. The second line sounded a lot like Samuel and his shape shifting. So shape shifters would no longer mourn... THE VISIONS. This was the spell that gave Drago and his descendants visions. The second half of the spell was more ominous. If there was a lack of harmony bad things would happen. Was it the separation between male and female, or was it the separation of the body and the mind?

Maybe it was both. Sofia really didn't know how Samuel was able to perform the shapeshifting, but Drago had been the one to unlock the 'secrets of form'. Maybe this was the spell he created to do it? She could try and test it out. Sofia chanted the spell and turned the wand toward herself. Nothing happened. Mushrooms. Why wasn't it working?

Sofia heard the door click, and looked up expecting to see Samuel. "Well that didn't take _too_ long, is everyone okay, is my Dad safe-"

However it was not Samuel standing there, but the mother. She had abrasions all over her body. Sofia remembered that Samuel had been gravely wounded by her early this morning and felt anger rise up. She pointed her wand straight at the old woman. "How did you escape his seal!"

He woman sneered, "In his haste to warm your bed last night he forgot."

Sofia's eyes went wide. "If he did forget it's only because you tried to kill him. He's your own SON. Go away!"

She woman's eyes shone red. "I cannot for when he realizes it will be too late. I know your secrets unworthy wench."

Sofia furrowed her brows, "What secrets."

"You have deceived your way into his chambers, for you are false, but you cannot stop me, you are too late."

Sofia backed up and step and aimed her wand at the woman's head. "Why did you come here Witch?"

"To see your horrid face. I need it to inspire the rage inside me. I must summon all of it for the glorious day ahead."

The witch took a step inside the room, but Sofia stopped her with a menacing wand flick. "Samuel said you're never to come in here."

The witch took a step back outside the door. "So he did. I've been forbidden to kill the impostor, but that is the extent of his influence on the fate of Mabrook's heirs."

Sofia's eyes went wide with horror. She intended to kill Cedric and who knows how many others in Enchancia.

"No you can't! Samuel ended the war, he's making sure of it right now, you can't!"

"Samuel isn't here foolish girl, and he will thank me." The woman stared off into the distance a bit, but then directly back toward Sofia. "Yes one day he will see the logic in my mind, and he will thank me, history will thank me, for I shall right the wrongs. I was chosen. I am the vision, everything else is false."

With that the woman fled, transforming into dragon form and zooming down the hallway. Sofia tried running after her but was no match for the dragons speed. Sofia flung any spell she could think of but none found their mark. The horrid old witch flew off into the distance towards the south. Sofia began to panic. She had to save her family, her friends, everyone from this menace.

She ran back to the bedroom and flung on the nearest outfit she could find, her summer solstice dress. She needed to get to Enchancia, but how? Sofia looked down at the table towards her lunch and saw the answer.

She ripped the first page out of Drago's journal, it snapped as she did it, and ran out of the castle and onto the balcony with the borrowed wand. Summoning all the strength from within, Sofia tried desperately to conjure the spell altering form. She felt the magic within her swell but was unable to manifest as the dragon. Desperate, she scanned over the page again and again. Nothing. She tried again and nothing happened. The longer this took the closer to Enchancia Samuel's mother came. Sofia broke down crying on the balcony. Samuel was somewhere far away, and there was no way to reach him. She'd left her ring back on the floor of her bedroom in Enchancia. Sofia thought back to all the times Samuel transformed, was there a special movement he did, anything at all? She couldn't think of any. He simply did it. There was never any doubt or any hesitation; he was never afraid. He simply did it, every single time. No wand, no words, he just did it. Sofia pulled her head out of her hands. Maybe that was what she was missing. She thought about the words of the spell.

_'The minds eye stands alone without the bindings of form'_

The barrier she couldn't break past was in her mind. Sofia thought back to the barriers she'd encountered on the island with the celestial pool. How the obsidian wall had blocked her path. She had to overcome the prison her own mind had created and break free of it's constraints. She needed to do that again. But the prison wasn't just sadness at lost love this time, it was physical form. Perhaps that's why one of the barriers was the wall.

The barriers. The physical body that binds the mind... but there were more barriers blocking the mind than just it's physical prison. The barriers between sorcerers and royalty, the barriers between darkness and light, Samuel was forever saying he was both good and bad, both at the same time, those were barriers too, barriers that he had broken. Barriers of rank and society, the magic within, the separations between time, so many barriers. Sofia thought back along this strange and painful journey, all of the barriers had fallen in some way.

Sofia stood up and walked toward the balcony. Looking over the side, she realized there was a thousand foot drop below her. She stood there, trying to decide what to do. She scanned the skies for any sigh of Samuel, but there wasn't even a cloud that could be masking his approach. Sofia summoned all her strength and stood upon the edge of the balcony, dangling her toes over the edge of the precipice. The wand and the spell page were stowed securely in her pocket and she extended her arms out wide. It was time to break the barriers.

"Sofia the Fearless." And with that she stepped off the edge.


	35. Jealousy-Chapter 35- Confrontations

**Chapter 35: Confrontations**

"Sofia the Fearless."

It took an instant for gravity to catch her. She forced her mind to clear. _The mind, unbound by form_... _FREEDOM_... just as Samuel always said... the dragon was freedom... The magic within her swelled and she found herself gliding through the canyon below. She'd done it! Immediately she set off toward Enchancia.

The flight there seemed long and extremely tiring. Samuel had made it seem so effortless, gliding along the air currents as he always did. Sofia struggled against the wind. The only time she'd flown before was the brief episode in the secret garden, and likened it to a baby learning how to walk. All this meant that Samuel's mother was increasing the distance between them.

Sofia finally passed out of what would be considered Duvall and into Friezenburg. There was no sign of her Dad or the supposed army that was bent on invading, nor did she see Samuel. There below her was a pack of hinderbeasts. She didn't have time for this, but something strange was going on with these creatures and it was nagging at her mind. Sofia swooped down to where they were growling and running around, destroying a bridge. She transformed back into human form and drew the borrowed wand. "HELLO HINDERBEASTS! My name is Sofia and -" They charged her, growling and flailing their limbs. She aimed her wand and cast a sticking spell, effectively halting their charge. "I want to talk to you! I want to know who you are and what you want! Please answer me!"

The beasts were shaking and wriggling. They were so worked up, this wasn't getting anywhere. Sofia stopped moving and put her wand on the ground, raising her hands into the air. "Please, PLEASE calm down. I don't have time to waste, so who are you."

Sofia looked them in the eyes. It was empty inside. Nothing. It was like staring into someone's eyes who'd been possessed.

These weren't _real_ hinderbeasts, just as the _REAL_ Hinderbeast in Duvall had suggested.

Sofia picked her wand back up and -BOOM- they turned into butterflies and flew off. They really _were_ the birds or squirrels or butterflies. All this time she'd been fighting these little creatures that had been enchanted to look like hinderbeasts. There was no time to dwell on it though, she needed to get to Enchancia, FAST. Back to the dragon... WHOOSH.. She took off again. Further on she pressed. Farther in to Friezenburg was another grouping of hinderbeasts. This group was being attacked by some schreakenwolves. It seemed like they could care less about the nearby village with horrified humans fleeing and were instead ripping each other apart. Blood and venom was everywhere. Sofia didn't have time for any of this, but there were people in danger. WHOOSH- She transformed and blasted some of the hinderbeasts, they turned into stones. The schreakenwolves began to attack and -BOOM- transformed back into fish that were flopping on the dry ground. Sofia levitated the poor creatures into a nearby stream. She looked up and saw the dead bodies of a couple hinderbeasts. They'd been killed by the schreakenwolves, or rather the fish who'd been transformed into schreakenwolves. They must stay in their last form, even when they're dead.

FORM... Their _FORMS_ had been altered. NO WAY. Samuel was the only one who could alter forms... NO... His mother could too... OH! _THAT WOMAN!_

Samuel didn't try to conquer Friezenburg, he _wouldn't_ have because of the Sacred Vow. His mother did.

In fact, Samuel had nothing to do with all of the hinderbeast incursions while Sofia traveled the world. Samuel had been with on the Celestial island or with Sofia the _WHOLE TIME_. When Sofia returned to find a war upon the continent Samuel was nowhere near any of it, but his mother was.

That wicked witch was responsible for all of it.

Sofia thought back further. The village she had visited in Friezenburg during the voyage had recently come under Hinderbeast attack, and all the neighboring towns had been destroyed. When Sofia's amulet cursed her, when Samuel had the vision, he'd left Duvall to pursue her and placed his mother in charge. That witch_ had_ taken the opportunity to start the war.

The revelation hardened Sofia's resolve. This woman was hell-bent on destruction. Perhaps _she_ was the curse after all.

What would Sofia do to stop the woman? Could she kill this she-demon? Sofia shook the thought from her head. "Never." But what could she do? She'd stood against her and won before, but in Friezenburg Samuel had distracted the old witch. At Lake Atalan Sofia had lost it and was seconds away from murdering the woman. Neither was an acceptable solution for the current predicament. A sudden thought occurred; she had no idea what this woman's name actually was. Sofia had never even bothered to ask Samuel. She thought back to all she knew about this mage. Something had to be laying there in her memories, something that would give her the edge. This woman was Samuel's mother. His father had died a long time ago, leaving the woman and Samuel all alone, being alone for that long could certainly mess with someone's mind, just look at Samuel. Sofia was told the witch had fallen for the king of Friezenburg and when he rejected her she'd killed him and tried to conquer his kingdom.

Sofia finally reached Enchancia. Large swathes of scorched earth lay below and there were scattered hinderbeasts everywhere. Samuel's mother had simply burned anything within reach to the ground and conjured as many hinderbeasts as she could along the way. Stopping all of the hinderbeasts would have taken a lifetime. There simply wasn't time and the beasts were miles from any villages. Best to keep pressing on, who knows what other damage the witch had wrought. She was the source, and she needed to be stopped. Sofia thought back to what the witch had said to her in Samuel's bedroom, "_the glorious day ahead_." The witch meant to plunge the world into chaos. Today. Samuel had turned against his mother in favor of Sofia and sealed her away. His momentary lapse in judgement last night was an opportunity the wicked woman couldn't pass up. _Lapses in judgement_... Focus! The witch had conjured as many hinderbeasts as possible and simply turned them loose to destabilize everything. The kingdoms were left with compromised defenses too, as Roland had recruited many to go off and fight Duvall.

Pressing onward, the castle observatory finally came into view. As Sofia approached she saw the dragon. Samuel's mother had assumed a colossal size, nearly half that of the castle. She was swinging her enormous tail like a battering ram into the side of it. Sofia watched as the ballroom was obliterated, it's fragmented remains tossed hundred's of feet into the air. Much of the exterior of the castle and the grounds had been crushed. She had burned a large chunk of the nearby forest to the ground as well. In her current size Sofia was much smaller than the dragon before her. Sofia looked inward…. must get bigger… _bigger_... "_Enormo_"… and felt her size increasing dramatically.

Sofia went straight at the dragon, grabbing its throat and twisting upward to yank her away from the castle, up and over Sofia's dragon body, and tossed the witch into the moat below. Sofia screamed at the mage, which rang out as a massive roar. The witch in dragon form regained her footing and stood there, all four feet planted in the water and bleeding from the neck. They stood there sizing each other up for a brief moment. This was it. Samuel's mother was the first to charge. Sofia dodged some blows and landed others, managing to keep the wretched creature in the moat. The mage whipped her tail around and slashed Sofia on the side, in return Sofia went for a front leg and knocked the backward.

Sofia took an instant to look back at the castle, praying that everyone was still alive. People were running and screaming, servants, villagers, everything was chaos. The gate to the castle was demolished and the forest to Dunwitty, along with half the village had been burned to the ground. There was a strange wooden structure in between, which was on fire. Just then her mother and sister ran from the side gate through what used to be the rose gardens with a couple royal guards. Sofia heard a roar and spun around to see Samuel's mother open her mouth wide and let loose a blast of fire in the direction of Miranda and Amber. Sofia instinctively slammed her head into the dragons neck, deflecting the blast upward, then spun around and hit the dragon witch broadside with her massive tail. It knocked the dragon down, seemingly unconscious. Sofia shifted into human form and shot the dragon with the paralysis spell, hoping to incapacitate her. However the witch had gotten free before somehow when she'd done the same spell in Friezenburg, so how long it would last... she didn't know. Sofia looked back toward where her mother and sister had been standing. The fire blast had hit the archway above Miranda and Amber, toppling it down on them. The guards were clearing rubble to try and free the Queen and Princess. Sofia flew straight at the rock pile intent on saving them. It caused the guards to jump up in a confrontational manner, drawing swords. Sofia transformed back into human shape and in one fluid motion drew her wand and flung it toward the rock pile obliterating the stones, then slid into her landing. Miranda had some minor cuts but was otherwise fine, however Amber was more seriously injured. Sofia grabbed her and bathed her in the healing energy. Amber regained consciousness and flung her arms around Sofia as the guards retreated.

"Oh SOFIA we were so worried about you!"

Sofia hugged Amber back, "That makes two of us. I'm glad I was here to save you."

"OH Sofia! How could you run off with the evil dragon man! Look what he's done to you, you turned into a dragon!" Amber was distraught and crying. Miranda simply lunged forward to hug her daughter. The three of them hugged briefly, and then Miranda pulled away.

"Sofia your brother won't listen to me. He's completely lost it and he ordered Cedric to be executed. I've tried to stop him but something is wrong with him and he won't tell me what it is."

Sofia stared at her mother and her mouth hung open. So What Lily had said about James was true. It was time for some truths. Be fearless. "Mom. James has a pretty serious crush on me and he's jealous of the way I feel about Cedric."

Ambers mouth flew open and eyes bulged out. "WHAT! Sofia that's... Ugh... Are you sure? I mean I know Cedric likes you and all but _really_..."

"Yes, James kissed me and professed it. Now where is Cedric? If he's in danger I have to save him. I love him Mom."

"I know." Miranda gestured out beyond the castle wall to the strange wooden object that was on fire between the castle and Dunwitty. Sofia turned back to her mother, "I love you Mom, please get yourself and Amber to safety okay, I have to save him."

Miranda nodded and grabbed a stunned Amber, "Wait, Sofia you _love _Cedric?" Miranda dragged Amber off while Sofia turned back into the dragon and shot toward Dunwitty. At least her Mom was on her side, even if Roland and James were less than supportive of the idea. There amidst the destruction she saw James. He had a sword drawn and was navigating through debris, heading for something. Sofia looked harder and saw her sorcerer, hands and arms bound, trying to crawl over some burning wreckage and away from the armed prince. Oh Merlin. James was going to slay Cedric personally. FASTER. MUST GO FASTER.

She transformed mid-flight and landed in the debris between her brother and her sorcerer, wand drawn, sliding to a stop. "JAMES!" She had her wand squarely pointed at her brother and it halted his advance. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Sofia!" James dropped the sword and stepped quickly, wrapping her in one of his famous bear hugs. "Oh SOFIA! You're here, you're safe."

"Sofia..." Cedric's voice rose above the sound of cracking wood and raging fire. James eyes flew open and his grip tightened. Sofia pushed him away and he stumbled back several steps.

"James what has possessed you?! How could you even THINK of hurting Cedric? What is WRONG with you?"

"Oh Sofia I missed you so much. All these sorcerers keep hurting you. That thing behind you and the dragon man, they tried to take you from me but I won't let them. I'm gonna save you Sof!" He looked deranged, his hair was disheveled and his eyes reflected the firelight.

"James you don't need to defend me! I'm a grown woman and I can defend myself."

"It's HIS fault Sofia... all his fault... he's earned this.. I _told_ that wizard not to touch you, he knew the punishment... he knew... "

"James! I can make my own choices as to who touches me and who doesn't." The prince stood there, horrified at the memory of Cedric touching her no doubt. She needed to get through to him, and the truth, the whole, honest, messy truth needed to be said. "JAMES! I will never let you hurt Cedric, do you hear me? I love HIM, not YOU, okay. You're my brother but THAT IS IT. You've got to snap out of it."

James stood there frozen. Sofia glanced back over her shoulder to the Royal Sorcerer behind her. "Cedric, Cedric are you okay?"

She heard some whimpering, "You escaped."

"Yeah, I did. I'll explain in a bit." She turned her attention back to James. He'd broken out the weirdest grin and looked as if a demon had possessed him. "James, James are you okay, something is wrong with you. You can tell me okay, I'm here for you, I'll listen. Please, PLEASE you need to calm down and tell me what's going on inside."

James dropped his head to one side. "I know what happened to you Sofia. When you went to the other side of the world the dragon man put a spell on you. Yes, that's what happened, you came back so different and he followed you here. He must have cast a spell on you..."

Oh Merlin. He was really far gone. "James that's NOT what happened. Well I guess something like that _did_ happen but it's not what you're thinking."

"I KNEW IT! I will save you Sof! I'll make all the wizards PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" James bent down and grabbed the sword.

"No James, don't do this!"

"I can keep you Sofia and you can do magic and they will never touch you again! You will be_ my_ Queen, the Queen of Enchancia! Doesn't that sound nice Sof, my Sofia, Queen of Enchancia, you _said_ I should make sure the next Queen was worthy, and you are Sof, you're so, so Brilliant."

"James I'm not YOUR Sofia, and I don't want to be Queen of Enchancia."

"But Sofia I love you, don't you love me too?"

"Oh James, I love you like a brother and I want you to be happy, with someone who loves you heart and soul. Don't you see that just isn't me."

"No.. No Sofia I have to free you from the spells that have trapped you, I'll save you Sof! I'll save you from _them_.." James swung the sword up over his head.

No JAMES! Don't make me do this! PLEASE!"


	36. Jealousy-Chapter 36- Determination

Author's Note: Saddle up, It's go-time in Enchancia.

**Chapter 36: Determination**

James swung the sword up over his head and started to run towards Cedric. The Royal Sorcerer let out a shriek and Sofia blasted James with the paralysis spell. He froze and fell over slowly, the sword still clutched in his hands.

Sofia let out a large sigh and turned to Cedric. He was on his knees, his torso completely bound. She slid over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her face into his shoulder and let a few quick sobs escape. "Cedric… Cedric…"

He let out several whimpers and was spasming. She pulled away from him and stared at his battered form. This poor man. He'd been through so much for her since she'd let Samuel take her to Duvall. Smashed against her parent's balcony, imprisoned, half frozen and wandering lost in the mountains, thoroughly beaten up by Samuel, and now James had tried to murder him. All for her. She relaxed her arms and reached her hands up, working her fingers into his hair. He was hyperventilating, distraught, and shaking from the adrenaline. She pulled his head down into her chest and stroked his hair, while humming softly.

Deep breath in. The whimpering began to subside. Long exhale. Deep breath in. His breathing began to steady. Slow exhale, slow inhale. Inhale... exhale... the shaking steadied itself. He shifted to raise his head up and face her. "Sofia…. Is it true? Do you still, even now…" She smiled down at him calmly, he needed her to stabilize him. "Do you still care about me?"

"OH CEDRIC… I'll always love you." Small tears started to roll out of her. They dropped onto his soot-stained robe and vest. He had been inches from death. Her sorcerer.

He took a deep breath, briefly closed his eyes and gave a small chuckle taking it all in. "So you managed to escape, all by yourself. I should have known you would, you're such a clever sorceress." She smiled at him softly and a large smile broke out across his face, "Well, now that you're home and seem to have found another wand I don't suppose you'd mind loosening my ropes, it's_ murder _to scratch my nose like this."

"Oh Cedric." He flung himself forward and planted a deep kiss on her lips. The world melted away and she flung her arms around his neck. She looked at him and the warm brown eyes and silver bangs were exactly where they should be.

After a bit he released her. "But seriously Sofia I'd appreciate it if you could do something about these ghastly things."

The wand rose up and a soft radiant light emanated from it, loosening his bindings. He stretched out his arms, freeing them from the bondage and reached forward, pulling her into a hug while they both knelt there among the fire. A pylon snapped and they shot to their feet. Sofia levitated her brother and they all ran out of the burning woodpile. "Cedric what was that wooden thing?"

He was huffing as he ran ahead of her, "It was my execution Sofia, you're brother wanted the whole kingdom to watch me be hung for trying to steal the Princess. Once the dragon attacked and burnt down the hangman's noose he was intent to finish the job personally."

They were now out of the burning wreckage and Sofia set her frozen brother in the blackened grass. "Are you kidding?" Dad would never-"

"You don't know that Sofia, but James decided my head needed separating from the rest of me after the king summoned his knights to march on Duvall. Oh the humiliation! First that wretched dragon man strapped me to a hinderbeast for the flight here and then your brother took my wand and dragged me in front of the town towards the executioner. Merlin's Mushrooms..."

Sofia reached up and stroked her sorcerer's bangs. "Oh Cedric, I ran after you last night but I couldn't find you."

"You know none of this would have happened if you hadn't been so eager to sacrifice yourself and thrown yourself into danger... or even if you'd run away with me, I would have much preferred that option to the near death experiences I've been having in your wake."

"I know. I'm so sorry Cedric but I couldn't just run away. Running away from you on the tower steps started this whole mess. If I would have just stayed and listened to you none of this would have happened. If only I had been fearless, then I wouldn't have had to.."

He wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Sofia I'd rather eat hemlock than discuss what you've been up to in Duvall. You're here with me now and you're safe, that's all that matters to me, okay?"

"You… really don't want to know, do you?"

"Triton's TURNIPS NO! No NO a million times NO. Let this be the end of it."

A loud groan was heard from the moat and they both froze. Samuel's mother was reviving. Sofia flung her arms around Cedric and pulled him into a deep kiss. His eyebrows rose up as his eyes closed and he pulled her closer.

She pulled away, "I've got to beat her, okay."

Cedric looked nervously at her. "B-b-but Sofia she could_ hurt_ you."

Sofia planted her feet on the ground to face him. "Look, I'm going to tell you what I told James, I'm not a little girl anymore, and I don't need anyone deciding what I can and cannot do! This is _MY_ life, and I say that I'm going to stop Samuel's mother from killing everyone."

Sofia turned to run toward the castle but Cedric grabbed her shoulder. "Wait." She started shaking her hands to protest but he stood there, firmly. "If you're going to go do this I'm going to help you!" Sofia nodded and smiled at her sorcerer, but then Cedric froze and put his hands on his pockets... "_Aaaasss_ soon as I find my wand... hmmm... Now where did that possessed brother of yours drop it..." He started looking around frantically but was getting nowhere. Sofia put a hand on his arm, causing the befuddled man to look down at her.

He straightened and she extended her wand toward him. "Here, use this."

"B-B-But what about you Sofia! You need a _WAND_ to fight!"

She shook her head. "No I don't... not anymore." His face went white, well whiter, but she wasn't having it. "Look Cedric, magic isn't inherently good or bad, it's the way that it's used that makes it good or evil. Think about Mabrook and Drago, they shared the same magic, but one used it for evil and the other good. The barriers are artificial constructs, they're not real."

He looked skeptical, but resigned to her will. "Well alright_ if_ you're sure you know what you're doing Sofia. I guess I have no room to argue, you know all my little secrets now, and it's not like I'm still the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia."

WHAT. Guess that makes sense, firing probably comes before execution. One more thing Cedric sacrificed for her. Sofia shook her head but head the dragon started to stand and roar. It was go-time and Sofia wasn't just going to fight with magic, she was going to perform wand-less spells.

The massive dragon began to stand and turned toward where Sofia and Cedric stood. Cedric grabbed her into a hug and stated loudly, "If something happens I'm following you to the netherworlds, just don't force me to keep the promise okay!"

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. "It won't. I still need to save the past."

Sofia pushed him away a bit started running toward the castle, with Cedric following her as fast as he could. She transformed into the dragon and grew into massive size. "Come at me Witch. I won't let you hurt my family anymore."

The dragon roared and charged toward Sofia and Cedric. He let out a frightened yelp a ways behind her and Sofia shifted into human form while summoning a magical circle of light beneath her feet. She stomped on the ground and swirled the energy, hit the beast directly in the face with the spell. It knocked the witch dragon backward, transforming her back to human shape. Sofia transformed back into the dragon and flew off to a new position. The witch summoned her own blood red circle and shot miasma where Sofia had previously stood, but no longer. Cedric was too far away to be hit with the blast. Sofia shifted back into human form and before the woman could reorient Sofia hit her with another spell. It knocked the woman backward and out of the blood-red circle, causing her to roll in the dirt. The woman let out a series of screams and shot red waves of energy all around. Hundreds of innocuous items erupted into hinderbeasts and started charging Sofia.

"Frizzato!" Cedric had fired a spell and managed to freeze one of the newly formed Hinderbeasts. WOW. That was big for him, he must be feeling pretty confident after that kiss a minute ago. "Sofia spun and shot energy up from the ground, reversing the spell and dispatching several of hinderbeasts, it was but a dent in the torrent that kept forming. They started growling and running in all directions, seemingly without purpose other than destruction. "SOFIA!" Cedric blasted another with a freezing spell. "Sofia are you okay! AGGGHHH!" Sofia shifted into dragon form and lunged at where Cedric had been standing. He'd been pinned by a hinderbeast and was about to have his head lobbed off again when Sofia swooped down, knocking the beast claw over wing down the small hill. Cedric stared at her frightened beyond all else as she scooped him up onto her head and rose up above the mêlée below.

"Cedric what are we going to do? She just keeps making more of them!" It came out as a huge roar. Cedric yelped again and grabbed her hair.

"Sofia what in the world are you roaring for! It's horrifying! You _know_ I can't understand DRAGON!"

Oops.

She landed on the roof of Cedric's tower. It was one of the only remaining spires. The sorcerer was frightened out of his wits but managed to cling to the rooftop. "Merlin's Mushrooms SOFIA transform already!" She did, and he let out an exasperated huff. "Well I don't know about you but I think that made things WORSE."

Sofia surveyed the destruction. There were hinderbeasts running wildly everywhere now and at their center was the dragon mage. Not good. "We need a plan."

Cedric nodded, "Well just what do you propose to do Sofia, it's not like you're going to be able to talk some sense into that thing."

Sofia's eyes went wide. Cedric started to shake his head, "I can't believe I even have to say this Sofia. You can't actually be planning on talking to that crazy woman."

"Uh yeah.. you've got a better plan Cedric?"

He started to speak, but nothing came out, just a disgruntled huff. She reached over to him, "Don't suppose you know any really powerful but probably illegal black magic that would clear a path for me between here and that dragon mage, would you?" She batted her eyes at him and he squinted in return.

"This is blackmail you know."

"Doesn't matter, you're already an enemy of the kingdom."

"True enough. But Sofia—"

"Cedric, I believe in you. Everything you need, everything you are, it's all inside just waiting. Please Cedric, I believe in you."

It took his breath away. Right there in his eyes lay something new and beautiful. It almost looked like confidence. "Just remember _you_ said that there is no difference between black magic and the light, and I've never actually performed this spell before, _buuuut_ I guess there's always a first time."

She nodded. "Go for it!"

"Alright, here goes."

Cedric stood up as tall as he could upon the rooftop and raised up his arm, but started to slip. Sofia reached out and caught him, steadying his balance. "Always helping." He grinned. "Alright, _now_ here goes."

He put his hand to his mouth and bit down hard. A tiny bit of blood spilled and he streaked it along the shaft of the wand. Sofia's eyes went wide. It was blood magic. "Hold my hand Sofia, I need to be thinking of you when I do this." She nodded and gripped him in a tight hug, it would help keep him steady and he seemed extremely happy with it. He kissed her forehead gently and then pointed the wand at the witch. The blood on the wand began to glow and he started whirling the wand around in a small circle and chanting some ominous sounding words. The blood sparkled like fire and burned itself deep into the wood. He was still chanting and a disturbing dark cloud of miasma rose around them. The dragon below noticed and let out a massive roar. She launched toward them when-BOOM- the spell erupted from Cedric's wand. It scattered all hinderbeasts within several hundred yards backward and pummeled the dragon witch back to the ground, shifting her back into human form.

Cedric was thoroughly spent from the activity. It was more powerful and darker magic than she'd ever seen him perform. "Blood magic." He nodded but was clearly spent physically. He had used his essence, his very being, to cast that spell. "Is that why you needed to hold me? because you used your innermost feelings to cast the spell?"

He smiled but was starting to loose his footing and was struggling to stay standing on the slippery roof, even with Sofia steadying him. "Sofia… you've got to do whatever you're going to do now… This is your chance... I can't manage another blast like that for a while."

"OKAY!" Sofia transformed into the dragon and flew Cedric back to the ground, depositing him gently on the grass.

Sofia squinted her eyes. The woman was so enraged she'd become unhinged, and was clawing at the dirt, flinging it high into the air as if she was still a dragon. She'd been injured by Cedric's blast, but not enough to incapacitate her. It was time for answers. Sofia screamed at Samuel's mother, "Please STOP doing this! if you don't Samuel WILL find out and he will HATE you for it!"

The old woman's eyes shone red and she launched a series of spells toward Sofia, screaming as she cast. "It matters not what Samuel thinks, I was the vision, I will reunite the world, I will end Drago's shame!"

Sofia dodged every blow the woman hurled, deflecting the last blast back at the dark mage. It struck her and knocked her backward several feet. Sofia used the opportunity to confirm a suspicion she had about the dark sorceress before her.

"It was YOU who sent the Hinderbeasts to invade Friezenburg and the other kingdoms, wasn't it?!"

"YES!" The witch launched another spell from her position on the ground but Sofia easily dodged it. Luckily it landed nowhere near where Cedric was hunched over trying to recover.

"You _WANTED_ to start the wars. WHY!"

The witch crouched on her knees and made a sweeping motion upward. The ground below Sofia shook and rose up, flinging Sofia high into the air. She managed to catch her bearings mid-flight but still rolled on impact with the ground for several feet. Sofia looked back at the witch, who had stood and continued screaming, "I am EVERYTHING and I will rule ALL, I will make this place dark and free my sisters, I WILL! for I was chosen, for I AM THE VISION!"

Sofia thought about all the hinderbeast sightings she had witnessed outside of Duvall. This woman wanted to rule everything, but Samuel was king… WAIT. When Sofia met Samuel he was being attacked by hinderbeasts and schreakenwolves… but REAL hinderbeasts didn't wander outside of the mountains of Duvall and there was no way Samuel's followers would have attacked him… If Sofia hadn't saved him…

"You sent them."

The woman was trying to summon another curse but Sofia blasted her with a small shot of the lightning energy. It knocked the wind out of the woman and she fell kneeling to the ground.

"You SENT THEM! didn't YOU!"

"SAY what you MEAN, FALSE NIHMZAHE!"

"Back then, when Samuel came to find me, YOU MEANT TO KILL HIM, YOUR OWN SON, WITH THOSE MONSTERS!"

The woman froze. She bent her head slightly to one side, and the most horrifying smile Sofia had ever seen graced the face of evil emerged. "So you _SEE_ me little sorceress. He is WEAK, just like you and his FATHER."

NO. WAY. Samuel's father had died long ago when Samuel was very young…. Did she… could she….

"You killed Samuel's father, didn't you?"

The witch began to convulse with laughter, which enraged Sofia. "Why, WHY would you kill your own husband?"

The witch screamed back at her, "Because he was WEAK. He stood in the shadows of great ancestors and cowered at their decisions. He would never allow me to fulfill my destiny, and the boy is just like his worthless father, no matter how hard I've tried."

"The King of Friezenburg _NEVER_ touched you, did he? DID HE! Your wicked heart is what separated you from Samuel's father!" The evil mage stood there, her menacing laugh echoing across the destruction.

Finally the witch spoke, "You see many things, but not the ending of your own tale." That was it, this woman deserved defeat, right here, right now. Sofia transformed back into dragon form but the hinderbeasts had returned. There was simply too many of them. Back into human form, the magic circle was summoned, -BOOM- The nearest three turned back into birds, -BOOM- Another two back into rocks. The woman's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the burnt remains of the palace gardens. "BURN IT ALL, BURRRRNNNN!"

It was hopeless. Sofia turned back to see Cedric. He'd frozen another hinderbeast that had tried to kill him but they were simply outnumbered.

"RRRROOOOAAARRRRRR" The largest angry roar came from above. Sofia looked up as Cedric did to see none other than Samuel descending from the sky.

Thank Merlin. The witch looked up to see him descending. Cedric let out a shriek and Sofia ran back to where he was standing. "Sofia run, _please _by the name of all things magical you HAVE to run. If he sees you he'll capture you again and I-"

"Not this time Cedric. He'll side with us, I'm sure of it."

Cedric's eyes went wide and he latched on to her arm, "Sofia what if he doesn't. He'll take you, by Merlin he'll take you again and NO! _Please_ No." Cedric was having a small emotional collapse.

"Please Cedric, I know he'll support me. He loves me."

A look of horror crossed Cedric's face but Samuel landed and was hissing at his mother, keeping her at bay, which broke up their conversation. He knocked several of the hinderbeasts to the sides, ripping their heads from their bodies with his long talons.

"SOFIA!" It was Roland. He was riding on Samuel's head. The dragon king bent down to let him disembark. Sofia ran over to her Dad and they embraced while Samuel kept decapitating hinderbeasts. The mother retreated several steps while watching this display of death before her.

"Sofia I was so worried about you!"

"What were you doing riding Samuel Dad? I thought you hated him!"

"I do, but he didn't give me much of a choice Sofia. It seems he promised you that I would be returned home unharmed, so he personally delivered me."

At that moment there was a large cry, several hinderbeasts were flying in from the north at full speed. These ones could fly unlike the one's Samuel's mother kept conjuring… "Hammond!"

The new arrivals started to do battle with some of the beasts made by Samuel's mother. _Reinforcements_.

The mother looked around at Samuel and the scene that lay before her. She transformed into the dragon, bolting into the distance. Suddenly a hinderbeast approached where Sofia was hugging her father. He grabbed her arms to shield her body from the beast, but it prevented her from conjuring the magical circle. Samuel turned from the pursuit of his mother and swung his tail into the creature, flinging it several hundred yards into the base of Cedric's tower. It rose no longer. Samuel turned back toward where his mother had fled. No sign of her. He let out an angry fireball and roared commands to his followers. They continued destroying the newly conjured hinderbeasts. Sofia stepped away from her father to rejoin the fight when Roland grabbed her tightly.

"No Sofia you can't!"

That was it. This needed to end, NOW.

"No Dad. Not this time. Not anymore. I'm a grown woman and I can make my own choices."

Roland started shaking his head furiously and looked around. He saw an opening in the battle that led to the castle. He started to pull on her arm to lead her toward the door but she planted her feet, refusing to follow. "Sofia I need to get you to safety. You can't be here."

She looked at this man. He was a great king to his people, but he was also a man, and every man has their faults. "No Dad, you need to understand that I love magic. I love to help people, and I use my magic to help and to heal. No more barriers. I don't care if society says that I have to choose between being a royal or a sorcerer, I'm going to do what I feel is right above everything else. No one will tell me what I can and cannot do anymore."

Roland's eyes went wide. He was speechless. She hugged her Dad and ran off to join the battle again. Roland stood there, watching her go. She took out a couple more hinderbeasts using the magic within and surveyed the fighting. Samuel's forces seemed to have the upper hand.

Samuel transformed into human shape and ran toward Sofia. "What are you DOING here Nihmzahe, you were to remain safely sealed in our chambers-".

Cedric had stood and run over to where Sofia and Samuel were, his wand pointed squarely at the dragon king. "STAY BACK you wretched thing!"

Whoa. Cedric didn't stutter. That's new. "Cedric calm down!"

"No Sofia I won't let him take off with you again!"

Samuel's eyes shone red, "_YOU_ AGAIN!"

"_Indeed! _Now stay away from her before I banish you back to the abyss!"

Samuel didn't seem impressed. He growled as if he were still in dragon form and his teeth shone. These two were totally wrapped up in hating each other. "STOP, please both of you STOP!" Sofia's cries fell on deaf ears.

"Enough of you worthless Sorcerer, I have had enough of you interfering with fate!"

"As have I you cursed creature! Tell him Sofia, tell him what you told me earlier, tell him!"

Sofia went blank. What was Cedric referring to? She looked at him, perplexed. Cedric let out a series of huffs, "Sofia, tell him that you love _ME_, and not _HIM_, tell him!"

She looked back at Samuel, he was standing there looking triumphant. It made her feel sick. "Nihmzahe..."

She looked back at Cedric, then at Samuel. "Please stop fighting! We all have a common enemy!"

Cedric's wand shone red from the blood etched into it. "I don't care if you are a dragon king, _YOU'RE_ the one who's worthless!"

"Prepare, for you have now invited death sorcerer." The silver circle of energy formed at Samuel's feet.

"No SAM! You can't DO THIS! I love -!"

Samuel started his attack. Sofia flung her hands up and saw Cedric start to cast a spell using the blood magic. She lunged directly in between them to stop the fighting, but they had both discharged their spells. They each watched in horror as the magic connected with her on either side.

"SOFIA!"


	37. Chapter 37- Princess Ava and the Amulet

Author's Notes: Time for some explanations of the Amulet variety.

**Chapter 37: Princess Ava and the Amulet**

"SOFIA!"

Purple light exploded from her Amulet and wrapped Sofia's body in an ethereal glow. The image of Samuel lunging toward her and Cedric dropping his wand faded from her sight and she was left in nothingness.

Darkness encompassed her. Was she dead?

From the penetrating dark the world appeared before Sofia's eyes. Slowly her body started to descend through the heavens toward a tiny island off the shores of Enchancia's port city. She continued to fall, ever downward straight into the celestial pool from months prior. The descent continued through the cosmic swirling silver liquid until she emerged on the battlefield of centuries past. Her body hovered in the air, and as she looked to her right the visage of the princess Ava with hands flung toward the sky came into view. She extended her gaze upward and saw Pedro's forces approaching the demon armies of Drago. She looked farther still toward the sky and saw the heavenly bodies spin across the universe. It was quite disorienting. Then, as quickly as it began the entire scene faded to black. Sofia waited. It wasn't over. A beacon of light emerged from beyond the darkness. Sofia watched as it grew stronger. It seemed to flicker, as if alive, and it's glow illuminated the empty space she was surrounded by.

She heard a voice, soft and pure, that echoed through the nothingness Sofia found herself suspended in. "You have reached the beginning and the end."

"What?"

"It is time for you to finish the cycle and begin anew."

Sofia thought about it. When she gives Ava the amulet it will remain in the past and history would repeat itself. After she was supposed to give the amulet away there would be nothing left for Sofia beyond death. Sofia looked out at the light, desperate. "Why me? Why now? Why…"

"Because you have finally grown. Each task was set before you to help you accomplish this. You no longer need my guidance, as you are capable now of guiding yourself."

Sofia was still confused, "But I had already apologized to Cedric, and you still kept cursing me. Why?"

"Your fight with Cedric was a _result_ of the curse, Sofia, and it only continued.."

Sofia thought about the words. When had all the awful things started? A jolt of realization shot through her. During the summer solstice she was challenged by Lily, and simply walked away. "Was it the solstice?"

"Yes, that was a part, keep going Sofia, keep going…"

Sofia thought back again. When had things started to go wrong? When had they started…. Sofia remembered the first time she was taken by the amulet. "Was it the little girl I saved?"

There was no answer. Sofia kept thinking about it. "Did I give her bad advice?"

"No, but you failed to follow it yourself."

What advice had she given the little girl? Frantically she searched her memory of that brief encounter. The girl had broken her toy… she missed her father who had gone away to fight… Sofia had fixed the girls toy… Oh! The little girl had said women couldn't practice magic, and Sofia had told the girl to always be true to herself.

"I let others choose what I can and cannot do."

"Yes. You Sofia strive to please others. It is an admirable trait, but you must never deny your own self in the process. To do so demonstrates a lack of maturity. This was your last lesson, and you have now, finally, succeeded."

She had let Cedric stop her from speaking about the dreams, even though it was really important. Then the solstice challenge came up. She had let Cedric and Lily force her from the wizard's circle and Lily became Cedric's apprentice. She had been convinced that she couldn't win Cedric's love, instead running from him, and Eret had been thrust into her life. She'd let Eret come back time and again even though she hadn't wanted his affections; each occurrence had resulted in a more dramatic negative outcome. She had even let her father take her wand, her most treasured possession and immediately afterward the Enchantress destiny had come to her. Even Wormwood had pushed her around and the next day Cedric was gone and Roland was injured. Sofia looked off into the distance. "I let everyone else dictate what happened with my life. That's why I felt like everything was always spinning out of control, and when I did try to decide it was to run away from reality."

"Yes..." the melodic voice responded.

Sofia debated the events that had transpired in her mind, and what their effects would mean for the battle to come."So, it's _my_ choice when or if I go to the Celestial pool?"

"It always was."

...

"Who are you?"

"We have met three times before, and each time you altered my destiny."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember."

"I was known as Princess Ava, the original recipient of your Amulet. You came to me as a small girl and inspired me to learn magic. I was the first woman to become a sorceress, save for you, because I followed not what society determined what my fate would be, but how I wanted to live my life. It inspired a movement, and now women can be mages alongside men. It was only after our second encounter that I suspected you were not of my time."

SHE was the little girl with a broken toy! "What happened the second time Ava?"

"You saved me from the wolves."

"WHOA." She was the girl who had been attacked.

"Yes, you saved my life then. I had left my home to find you and pursue magic, as my father and uncle forbade me from learning their craft. When you saved my life you appeared to me exactly as you had before. Many years had passed but you were still the same, as if you were immobilized in time."

Sofia was lost in thought. This girl was a part of her amulet now, somehow, and had sent her back to effect her own history. The time paradoxes were really starting to make Sofia's head spin. "I guess the amulet _has_ made me a time traveler."

"Yes, so now you finally see. _Time_ and _distance_. You have already been given the keys to unlock these."

But Ava, you lived hundreds of years ago, how is it you are speaking to me now?"

"Dear Sofia, you made me realize that my birth proceeded yours, and I knew that I must continue to wait for you, to help you as you had helped me to learn and grow. So I bound my soul to this amulet and awaited your return, knowing it would find you. I have this message for you Sofia: Only you can decide if history shall repeat."

"But Ava, what if I can't do everything I'm supposed to, what if I fail."

"What does your soul say Sofia? When you look deep within yourself, what does your inner voice tell you?"

...

...

"I can do this."

...

"Sofia, this is my last advice to you. Never let the world around you silence your inner self. You are the only one who decides what you can or cannot do, not your friends, not your family, and not the whole of society. Self-actualization is the key to unlock any door. Always carry that key."

"Thank you Ava. Wait! What do you mean your last advice! You're inside the amulet and you're coming with me to the past, which means that this will all happen again and I'll see you.. an infinite number of times."

"Forgive me, but this is my last gift to you. Thank you for sharing this small piece of your soul with us for all these centuries."

The light began to fade and Sofia's amulet lifted off her chest and hovered above her neck. It shone brilliantly and exploded into two fragments. Sofia screamed and reached out toward the pieces but couldn't seem to grasp them. One transformed into the mirror Elena had given her, the other into the ring Samuel had bestowed. Both items floated away into the nothingness.

... ... ...

Reality came flooding back in and Sofia was still falling to the ground. Samuel was still rushing toward her, Cedric was still in the process of tossing his wand and reaching out in her direction. The purple glow wrapped around Sofia streamed back into the amulet and the precious purple jewel shattered before their eyes into a million tiny shards. Its exploded remains scattered in all directions.

Sofia landed with a thud on the dirt. Instantly to her side was Samuel. He was inspecting her to make sure she was okay. Another instant passed and Cedric was at her other side. They were both speaking, and Samuels' tone was beginning to elevate. Roland had run over to where she was sprawled on the ground and stood in front of her as well, trying to prompt a response from her.

"QUIET."

Samuel went silent, and they all stared at her. Sofia shifted off her bum and onto her knees, scooping up the remains of the amulet into her hands. Without the amulet she could never finish the task. How could this have happened? How was she ever going to make everything the way it was?

Samuel started to yell something. He was assaulting Cedric in some way but in the haze Sofia wasn't able to focus on it. "ENOUGH!"

The bodies around her froze in place. Sofia snapped out of it to see a horrifying sight. Samuel had grabbed Cedric by the necktie and slammed his head into the ground.

"Let him go NOW!"

Samuel's hand released and the sorcerer in the dirt sat up. They both looked at her. The tiny flicker of confidence that had glimmered in Cedric's eyes was gone. Samuel started yelling, "Nihmzahe you could have been killed, all because of this worthless excuse-"

"That's enough Sam! Don't ever say that Cedric is worthless again!"

"B-b-but you were going to steal you away and I..I...I... Oh Merlin it _WAS_ all my fault... Mushrooms... I'm SO sorry Sofia I-"

Roland was furious, "Indeed Cedric! I was right to have you imprisoned. That display right there was unforgivable but you, King of Duvall, were just as culpable!"

Sofia flung her hands up. "Enough. I need everyone to stop fighting and listen." Cedric looked despondent and was shaking, but quiet. Samuel looked livid, and Roland relaxed a bit. His daughter was obviously well enough to be coherent.

Sofia stared straight out toward Roland and dropped the amulet shards, flinging both her hands up. One went in Cedric's face and the other in Samuels', effectively silencing them. "Dad you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. I just need some time to think." He was about to respond but Sofia cut him off. "No Dad, where you are needed right now is helping James."

Roland had been leaning toward her but stood up straight at the mention of the Prince's name. "Why, where is he?"

Sofia looked off into the distance toward the village, "Dad he went insane, completely lost it. The dragon was attacking and it was pure chaos but James didn't care, he was consumed with decapitating Cedric near Dunwitty."

Roland's eyes widened in horror, and he looked over at the thin sorcerer crouching in the dirt. A look of realization crossed his face, and he grimaced hard. "So James put his personal feelings before the well being of the kingdom, even in a moment like this."

There was no point in lying to protect James, the truth would come out eventually. It always did. "Yes Dad, I'm sorry but you need to go to him and make sure he's okay. I paralyzed James to keep him from killing Cedric before the hinderbeasts erupted and you need to make sure he wasn't hurt. If something's happened to him please bring him back here and I can heal him before I release the paralysis."

Roland looked uneasy leaving her here with the two sorcerers, but Sofia reassured him. "Don't worry Dad, I'm fine and I will always be fine. James is _NOT_ fine right now, and this is my choice."

A war of decision raged inside Roland, but he finally turned toward Dunwitty, heading off to find James.

Sofia let her hands retreat from Sam and Cedric's faces. This needed addressing right now. "Please, both of you, Sam, Cedric. I care about both of you, so much, and if anything happened to either of you it would crush me. Please, _PLEASE_ I need you both to stop fighting. We've got real enemies and I've got to figure out what just happened."

Samuel's eyes narrowed and Cedric looked like he'd been punched in the gut but she needed to focus. The amulet... She clutched at the tiny fragments again. Ava had said that this was her last gift... Oh Merlin. The amulet had absorbed the impact from the spells. It had saved her life, but now the amulet was destroyed.

"How am I going to save the past now?" It escaped as a whisper.

Samuel looked her dead in the eyes again. "We are all still here, there must be a way."

Cedric looked horribly dejected and addressed the dragon king, mumbling as he spoke. "I can't believe you. She practically died just now from our stupidity and you want to help fling her into the netherworlds."

Samuel let out a growl but Sofia shot her hand out and grabbed his shoulder. "Samuel, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you won't hurt Cedric." His eyes bulged out and he stared directly at her. Clearly he wasn't on board with that. She turned to Cedric, "Will you promise me that too, that you won't hurt him."

Cedric dropped his head low and nodded. She turned back to Samuel. "Please Sam, I need you to promise me this. You said you would give me what I desired today, and this is what I want from you. I want to know that, no matter what happens later today, you're not going to hurt him."

Cedric's head shot up. "No! Poseidon's pumpkins NO! It's going to be today, isn't it! ISN'T IT SOFIA! You're wearing _that_ dress! No no NO! the Amulet's destroyed and that should be the end of it!" Sofia reached up and stoked the side of Cedric's head to try and stop the hyperventilating, which angered Sam greatly.

"Nihmzahe-"

"PROMISE ME! The next time you attack him I may not survive!"

Samuel let out a great huff. "I will promise this and nothing more."

"Great. Now give me a minute to think, both of you." Samuel and Cedric stared awkwardly at each other but Sofia was lost in thought. The last thing she saw as part of the vision was the amulet splitting into two objects. One was Elena's mirror, the other was the ring Sam had given her. How could these two things be connected? Why did Ava choose to show her those things...

'_Time__ and distance. You have already been given the keys to unlock these.'_

Elena had given Sofia the mirror. Samuel had given Sofia the ring. The mirror bridged distance... so could the ring bridge..._ time_ ... She'd asked Samuel this before, but he hadn't known the answer. Ava did. The two rings were connected, and Sofia had been given one. Samuel had the other, but he didn't _always_ have the other. It had been handed down through generations of his family, all the way back to Drago... Oh Merlin. The rings connected Sofia to the past. As long as the rings existed, Sofia could travel there. Samuel had said Drago had made them from his dragon tears, and that must have happened after he learned to change his form. When Sofia visited Ava the first time, her Daddy, _Mabrook_, had already gone off to fight. It really _was_ the beginning Sofia had traveled back to. But why did she appear to the princess, and not directly in front of Drago? ... The mirror... it traveled distance based on where was pictured in the mind. It must be able to control where in the world she was sent. Ava, through the amulet, really _was_ orchestrating her movements, and helping her grow.

"I need the mirror, and the ring."

Sofia reached out to Samuel's hand and held it gently, rubbing her finger along his ring. He still wore it, and in all this time he'd never taken it off. A gigantic grin grew on Samuels face and Cedric looked horrified and confused. She turned toward the distraught sorcerer. "Cedric, after the battle in Rudistan what happened to Elena?"

He looked like a sick puppy, but she needed his help and released Samuel's hand to reach out toward him, lovingly touching his bangs. "Please Cedric, tell me what happened to Elena." Samuel growled loudly and Sofia stopped.

He shook his head a bit, but finally responded, "You know that princess was _extremely_ talkative but didn't really say much. Anyway I wasn't really listening."

"Just tell me what happened Cedric, please."

"Sofia I don't see how-"

"Please."

"Alright alright. After you... well afterward Greylock managed to stick her and we brought her back here to Enchancia. She was going on and on about winning the war and I think she was a more than a_ little_ mad at you for not telling her what your plan was." Sofia smiled. She could just imagine Elena steamed, it was probably similar to when Amber really got worked up. "Anyway she was a sorceress so I was supposed to interrogate her, but it ended up she just sat in my tower yelling about the book on my desk while I... well I wasn't exactly happy with what-."

"Cedric, did she have a mirror?"

His ramblings ended and he looked at her, the wheels inside his brain turning. "Why yes, I believe she did."

"Cedric, this is _REALLY_ important, do you know what happened to the mirror?"

He looked at her sideways, and his eyes narrowed. "Yes... but _why_?"

"Please tell me where the mirror is Cedric."

Cedric looked down at the shattered Amulet pieces, he was clearly happy the thing had shattered, but there was no way he could guess what she meant to do. "It's in my workshop Sofia. When you came back to heal the King she suggested I go fight the dragon using the element of surprise, and in my distraction she grabbed my wand and used that strange mirror to disappear. It's still on my potions table, unless his mother destroyed it."

Sofia smiled. No wonder Cedric had been the one to scurry up the balcony. Oh Elena... Sofia looked up toward the tower. It was still standing, so there was a chance. "Cedric, I need you to go get the mirror for me."

His eyes went wide. She was asking for him to leave her alone with Samuel. He started shaking his head but she needed the mirror, and some alone-time with Sam. Revelations about his mother needed to be shared, and they were of the earth-shattering variety. "I'm sorry Cedric, but I need to speak to Sam alone, and I need the mirror. Don't worry, I will be right here when you get back, so hurry, please." She hugged him and Sam bristled, growling heavily. Cedric was now fighting the internal war of if he should go. She looked at him, dead in the eyes. "Please Cedric, it will be okay."

He let a couple halted breaths escape and nodded. He slowly stood and walked toward the castle, looking back constantly. She watched him retreat into the castle before confronting Sam.

"You should no longer hold the other Nihmzahe, you have made promises to ME and not HIM."

Sofia was enraged. "How can you possibly think I OWE you anything at this point. Just look around at this devastation! This isn't exactly a _peacefu_l end to the war, is it SAMUEL!"

"These Hinderbeast are NOT of Duvall Nihmzahe, I am not responsible for this destruction. I am in fact it's savior, for my followers and I have ended this conflict."

"Your mother conjured them, and she _IS_ of Duvall, isn't she?" He froze. They sat there in silence while he processed what she was saying. "Did you hear me Samuel, your mother conjured them. She came here hell-bent on starting a war that would turn the continent dark so she could free the evil mages trapped on the other side of the world."

That remark seemed to warp Samuel's mind. He looked down, taking in the scorched earth and surveying the destruction. Finally his head sunk down. "So that is why she was here, and you were fighting her." Sofia nodded. "I've failed our bargain, and the Sacred Vow."

"I'm so sorry Samuel, but there's more."

He was already upset, but she knew this next part was going to shatter him. "Sam I'm so sorry, but the king of Friezenburg never touched her. He wasn't guilty of anything and didn't deserve to die."

Sofia stroked his chin as Samuel processed those words. His eyes went wide and he started to shake his head, "But she said, she told me, that's why she couldn't rejoin my father… that's why he had to be... to be…"

Sofia continued to stroke his chin, trying to calm him as best she could. "Samuel, there is more. She doesn't want to rejoin your father in the netherworld, in fact…" Sofia hated going on, but she had to. He needed to know the truth, the WHOLE truth. Tears started to fall out of her and she reached out to hug him, trying to provide some comfort for what she had to say.

"Samuel, your Mom, she thought your Dad was weak because he didn't want to conquer all the lands… and that she could mold you, convince you, that they should be conquered." Samuel stopped shaking. He stopped breathing entirely. He sat there, paralyzed. Sofia grew worried, "Sam, Samuel are you okay?"

He finally blinked, "No. I'm not okay. She did spend years trying to convince me to take over the world, but I wouldn't do it. I wanted you to come to me Nihmzahe. I knew you would come, and if I did what she wanted I would never find you. My father was very clear about it before he died. All I ever wanted was you and your love."

Large sobs started to escape Sofia, and her head fell onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Samuel but there's more. There's so much more, and it's so hard for me to tell you but I have to…" Samuel reached up and stoked Sofia's hair.

Sofia started shaking. How could she tell him this? Samuel loved his father like no other, he'd been silently mourning the man for decades, how could she tell him what his mother had done? But he needed to know the truth, the whole truth. "Samuel... she knew your dad wouldn't let her... conquer the kingdoms, so she... she...

"No Nihmzahe... you cannot be saying this.. you cannot..."

"Oh MERLIN she removed him permanently. I am SO SORRY SAMUEL. SAM..." BWAHHH...

"No. No NO. No Sofia."

"I'm so sorry Samuel. I'm so sorry. She admitted to it while we were fighting." She hugged him tighter and rubbed his back in small circular motions, the same way he had done when she was hurting in Duvall, trying to provide some measure of comfort to this poor man.

Sofia felt Sam sniffle. She pulled her face out of his shoulder to look at him. He was crying. She'd never seen Samuel cry before, but deep blue tears came out of his eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks. He spoke softly, "My father was a good man. He waited for the vision, as I did. He was so certain. He loved her, even though he knew she was evil inside. When the vision led me to you I was so… afraid… you'd be like her, but then you healed my wounds and I knew I would be blessed to have you in my life."

Sofia jolted. His wounds. OH MERLIN there was that too! She had to tell it all. Sofia reached up and wiped away his tears. She sat there, rubbing her finger gently across his cheek, her face but an inch from his. He looked at her with longing and sadness. "Samuel, she wanted to conquer the continent with a hinderbeast army, and she killed anything that stood in her way."

He was trying to compose himself, but at this he started to look around wildly, trying to piece together what she was saying.

"Do you...When we met you were being attacked... Do you know where the Hinderbeasts that attacked you on that island came from?"

Sofia bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't have to come out and say it, that he might understand her meaning. He started to blink back more tears, and covered his face with his hands, and a cry came out from behind his palms. Sofia reached up and hugged his neck, still crying herself, "I'm so sorry Samuel, you don't deserve any of this. None of it at all."

She tightened her grip on his head, pressing her forehead into his and stroking his back and hair, a desperate attempt to mitigate the pain he was feeling.

"I was the last obstacle. She wished for my death as well."

A thud was heard in the distance. Sofia shot her head up to see Cedric standing there, his arms were at his sides and he'd dropped the mirror on the ground. Pain, anguish, horror. He was standing there looking at Sofia who was in essence curled up on Samuels lap, stroking his head with her face pressed against his.

"Cedric..."


	38. Jealousy-Chapter 38- Histories Lessons

**Chapter 38: History's Lessons**

"Cedric..."

She held Samuel for a brief minute while Cedric stood there, watching them. He looked emotionally destroyed. Sofia couldn't just abandon Sam in this state to comfort him, could she?

"Cedric I told him everything about his mother." She continued to hold the dragon king as she spoke.

"B-b-but Sofia you said... you said... "

"I know Cedric but he's hurting."

"_I'M HURTING SOFIA_! Doesn't that matter to you?!"

"Of course it matters." Sofia slowly let go of Samuel and stood up. He grabbed her hand as she moved away. "Wait Nihmzahe, I just need to know something."

Sofia paused. "Please, I need to go to him..."

"I know what my mother has done is unforgivable, but you must know that _YOU_ are my true love. You may _think_ you love this sorcerer, but you must love me as well. Only someone who truly loved me would risk so much for me."

Sofia looked over at Cedric who was anxious and upset. She realized he must be thinking the same thing. Samuel kept going, "That night in Avalor, when we danced and you were so happy…" Sofia blushed, which made Cedric whimper, "And in the cave when we kissed and you were lost in me, and last night... didn't you feel for me what I felt for you. Didn't you love me too, Nihmzahe?"

Sofia began to hyperventilate. He _did_ mean so much to her now. "I… I…" She looked over at Cedric, who was himself almost in tears. Not twenty minutes ago she had confessed her undying love for him, but all the memories were now swirling around inside her mind, confusing her thoughts. "I've been so confused and hurt that I kind of forgot who I was and what I felt deep inside." She couldn't look at Cedric, but she knew he was mentally stabbing himself at her words. "I... I... I did start to like you..."

Samuel clutched Sofia's hand tighter and stood up tall. He'd wormed his way into her heart somehow, and he was going to cement it's place there. He turned to stare at Cedric, who had crumpled to his knees at this revelation. "Then Nihmzahe when you are summoned you shall finally come to accept our destiny together. The magic brought us together, and it will not fail us now."

"But Samuel the curse-"

"NO Nihmzahe, it was fate, and the fates will not fail to reveal themselves a second time."

At that moment a massive hinderbeast approached. Samuel turned toward it and stared into the creature's eyes. Cedric kept staring in Sofia's direction, he'd slumped into a seated position and looked throughly beaten. Oh Cedric. Sofia went over to him but he looked fragile, and as if he would physically snap in two if she touched him. She simply knelt down beside him and picked up the mirror off the ground, letting him stare off into space. Samuel finished communicating whatever it was and the creature shrieked, flying off with the rest of Samuel's hinderbeasts following behind it. Samuel walked over to where Sofia and Cedric sat staring off into space. "We should leave Nihmzahe. My mages are in pursuit of my mother, we should confront her now to prevent more destruction."

"No Sam. We have something else to do right now." He looked at her confused but Sofia needed a minute with her sorcerer. "I need you to go fetch something for me."

He looked at her sideways, but she continued on. "I need you to find my ring Sam. It was in my bedroom before your mother attacked, but it's somewhere in the rubble now. Can you find it and bring it back to me, please."

His eyes flew wide open and happiness streaked across his face. "Anything for you, my Nihmzahe!" With that he transformed into dragon shape and flew off.

It felt so awkward, sitting there next to Cedric. There were only a few inches between her leg and his but it seemed a great chasm had opened between them. "Thank you for bringing the mirror."

He didn't respond, he just kept staring off into space.

"Cedric, I'm still here, just like I said I would be."

"No... my Sofia isn't here... not anymore... that tall, powerful, handsome sorcerer with silver hair has stolen her from me, how can I ever hope to get her back."

"OH CEDRIC!" Every ounce of confidence that had risen up in him before seemed shattered. She lunged forward and hugged him, but he didn't hug her back.

"She even wants to wear his ring... Oh Merlin save me.. I've nothing left... nothing at all."

"OH CEDRIC STOP, PLEASE STOP!"

"It's my fault though.. If I would have just told her how I felt that afternoon I wouldn't have lost her...If I was a different man.. a braver man... and now she's gone."

"CEDRIC SNAP OUT OF IT! I told you I'll always love you, and I _ALWAYS_ will, just the way you are!"

He finally looked over at her, " But you're not _IN LOVE_ with me anymore, are you Sofia."

"I told you that I'd always be there for you, that I'd even wait for you at the end... and I meant it Cedric, you're _my_ sorcerer and I want you by my side, always." He didn't look convinced, and stared at his empty gloved hands in the dirt. Oh, his wand. He didn't have that either. James had taken it. The dragon king let out a huge bellow and reappeared in human form, the ring held in his hand. Sofia stood up and reached out, taking it from him. She now had the ring and the mirror, she knew where the celestial pool was, and the spells needed were still in her pocket. She could do this.

Roland approached. He had found James and a couple guards, who had carried the frozen prince back to the castle. He appeared unscathed from the battle, which was a great relief.

"Okay Sofia I found your brother, so please unfreeze him now." He reached forward and in his hand was her wand. The wand, her treasured possession that he had taken from her. He was offering it up so she could relax James. She reached out and took the instrument from him. It felt so right to hold it again. Cedric's gift to her.

"I'm sorry Dad but I won't do it. He's too unstable right now and I have something else I need to do."

Roland stared at her with that disapproving face but it didn't work anymore. "Dad, I need to tell you something important." He shifted his weight around and crossed his arms in a most disapproving fashion. "Well let's hear it Sofia."

"I am the blessed Enchantress from the founding of this kingdom. I'm going back through time to split the continent and end the war."

"You can't be serious Sofia."

"It's true, I've been moving through time for months and learning sorcery to prepare me for this moment."

Roland stood there and stared at her. Realization started to set in. The skill she'd displayed at lake Atalan obviously flashing across his mind. "What do you expect me to say Sofia? I'm not going to let you go run off into danger."

"You can't stop me Dad. You have to realize that this is my life, and this is my choice. I want to save the world, and I want to preserve history. It will be okay, because even if something bad happens to me, this is what I want to do."

King Roland stood still as a stone, taking it all in. "But Sofia, it's my job to protect you."

"No it's not. Not anymore, it's your job to support me in my decisions, and this is my decision."

Roland was shaking his head, "But Sofia if you commit yourself to this life of sorcery... you can't be a royal anymore."

A gigantic smile streaked across her face, "That's fine dad, you are the king and what you think is best for your kingdom I'll respect. Being called a sorcerer, or a royal, or even a shoemaker; I've been all those things and it doesn't matter what my title is. As long as I'm true to my innermost self the labels don't matter."

Roland sighed heavily, he knew he'd lost this battle. "Sofia all I want is for you to be happy but if you do this you won't be a part of my royal house anymore. I guess your mother has been right all along, but I'm still worried about you."

She lunged forward and hugged her father. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Sofia."

Sofia let him go, "You should probably go find Mom and Amber, they fled with some guards before the hinderbeasts appeared."

"Right." He gestured to the guards and they grabbed up James and moved inside what remained of the castle.

She looked over at Samuel, then down at Cedric who was still crumpled on the ground. He looked helpless. He needed his wand, it was a part of him, as her wand was part of her. "The time for all this destiny business is now. I know where the island with the celestial pool is, and we are _ALL_ going there, with one brief stop first."

Samuel motioned to lift her up and fly away with her as he had done so many times before, but she declined, "No thank you Samuel, I can transport myself, and Cedric." She transformed into the dragon lifting Cedric onto her head and took off into the evening sky. Samuel followed close behind her. She was at the rubble pile in an instant. The wood had burned through and all that remained were scattered ashes. Samuel bellowed at her in dragon form, "What are we doing here Nihmzahe?"

"I'm looking for a small white wand. It resembles a branch of aspen." Sofia circled the wreckage while Samuel growled.

"I have no interest in providing the other with his wand."

"Well you should", she hissed back, "We aren't leaving and you can't find out this 'fate' business until we find it." This elicited another round of growling, but finally Samuel beckoned her to come near. He'd found it. Sofia transformed back to human shape and Cedric plopped onto the ground. Thankfully it had been spared the fires' rage. She picked up the wand and handed it delicately to her sorcerer. He was limp like a rag doll and didn't even reach out for it. She forced it into his hand.

"Hey there, Cedric." He didn't move. This would require something special. She took a deep breath and thought back, _way_ back to the summer solstice. When he'd really needed her encouragement, when it really mattered.

"Hey there... Cedric the Sensational. You know I'm here right, and I'll always be here. No matter what happens, you will ALWAYS be Cedric the Sensational to me. Always. Never doubt that okay."

He looked up at her, recognizing the words, and something that looked like a tiny flicker of hope rose up inside him. She transformed back into the dragon and hoisted him up into the air. She could feel Cedric wrap himself in her snow-white mane. He was shaking, probably from the impact of Sofia's admission earlier. Her frank conversation with Samuel had revealed a deep secret she had buried inside herself. She hadn't really despised Samuel all this time. In fact, she actually, really... liked him. She couldn't comfort her sorcerer in this state though; he wouldn't understand anything she was saying and they needed to get to the island.

They reached the island shortly after dusk. There, as it had been before was the cliff and at it's base the celestial pool. Sofia landed next to it, and Samuel landed beside her. Transforming into human shapes, they stood there. Sofia drew her wand and turned toward Samuel, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

"You needn't worry Nihmzahe, the spell I cast will keep your life preserved until I am able to awaken you."

She then turned toward Cedric. _Her_ Cedric. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tenderly. She tried to pull away but Cedric wouldn't let her go.

"No. NO ... You don't even have the amulet... This can't be happening... "

"I promise you my handsome sorcerer. I always be with you." She kissed the end of his long pointy nose and put her hand on his chest. Samuel turned away, obviously hurt and angry. Sofia turned and walked forward, standing on the edge of the pool. She looked back at them. Their truce was tentative at best, forced upon them by her will alone. If something bad did happen... would it hold?

Sofia looked within herself. Promises to the dead hold the most weight, because there is no one to reconcile with after they're broken.

The truce would hold.

Samuel called out to her, "You've got the ring, yes Nihmzahe?" Sofia nodded. "Good. I can use it to return you to me."

Sofia froze, and then shook her head. Samuel became immediately worried and reached out to her but it was too late. Sofia needed to do this. She put Samuel's ring on top of Elena's mirror and held her wand to it. She felt the magic within swirl around her forming a cocoon of energy, and the celestial pool vibrated silver shimmers as she chanted the words to the alteration of form spell. The items melted into each other and energy whirled around her, but it didn't merge into anything that looked like her amulet had. Sofia looked deep within herself. This was more than healing, it was an act of creation. An act of the soul. She caught a glimpse of Cedric in the corner of her eye. He was awestruck by what was happening, but it made her think back to the blood magic he'd shown during the battle. It was raw, powerful, and dark, and utilized a person's essence, their innermost self. She tore a small gash in her hand with the edge of the mirror and the blood streaked across the mirror's surface. She thought back to the moments when it _really_ mattered. When Cedric had been inches from death, when Samuel had been gravely wounded, when Mira's mother had been suffering, when Emma and Hildegard had been in grave peril, when the frightened villagers had no one, and focused on the love that drove her forward. It was this love, this deep, meaningful love of others, that really, truly mattered. It banishes the darkness and brings forth the light. The magic subsided in purple waves of energy, and within her hand she held the Amulet of Avalor, reborn. A piece of her soul seared into it, just like Ava had indicated. Sofia pinched at it's side and a small whisp extended, enough to wrap it around her head.

"Thank you Celestial pool."

Cedric collapsed at the realization of what just happened and Samuel looked horrified. He'd obviously meant to use the rings connection to bring her back, and she'd put a significant dent in his plans. Maybe this was a one-way journey after all. He reached out to her but she couldn't let him stop her at this point. Sofia smiled at them both and stepped off the edge.

She closed her eyes as she fell, "I LOVE YOU."

She was immediately drawn downward into the swirling silver liquid. She felt the same Euphoria as before, the cosmic bands of the heavens swirling around her. She extended the wand and summoned the magic within, it's light swirling and gathering the surrounding magic to her. It caused the energy storm to coalesce around the magical instrument, and the Amulet of Avalor began to glow brilliantly as everything else faded to black. So she had the magic now... Sofia thought back to her experience with Elena in Avalor... picture the battle in your mind... she focused hard on the scene Ava had shown her... and the twinkling lights reformed around her.

She emerged from the darkness hovering above the ground, the Princess Ava to her left. The girls' arms were stretched into the air. In the distance she saw the demon armies, and above her flew Drago, the ancient dragon king. Sofia pointed her wand down toward the earth and chanted the spell she had learned with Samuel. The cosmic energy contained in her wand began funneling down into the mantle, creating a great rift in the earth. Sofia extended her arms outward, and the great rift expanded apart, driving a wedge between the warring armies. Sofia moved her body to mimic the dance of the dragon she had learned from Samuel, and water came streaming in to fill the now monumental gap. Sofia twisted as the dragon did, and the water began to swirl. Small fragments of land were breaking off as she gently drifted further down toward the ground. Sofia felt the energy draining from her body the closer she got to the dirt below.

Sofia sensed something coming toward her. She looked up to see Drago rocketing through the air toward her with the intent to kill. His teeth shone brilliantly set against the flames erupting from the sides of his mouth as he attacked. The princess was still next to her, and the close proximity of his niece was probably the only thing stopping Drago from burning Sofia to a crisp. Sofia turned her body to confront the dragon. She raised her wand and let the dragon come. This dragon was a master of hate, his crimes to great to measure. But she couldn't just kill him either. It would go against every fiber of her being, and if Sofia killed him then the kingdom of Duvall and Samuel may never come to pass. However she couldn't just let him rip her apart either. Drago flung his mouth open and bent his neck down to grab Sofia's body with his teeth as Sofia touched the wand to the end of his snout. It sent shock waves of purple energy through Drago's body. The last of the cosmic energy left in the wand flowed out into Drago, and he reverted back to human form, sprawled along the ground. He hadn't killed her.

Sofia surveyed the handsome, evil man flopped on the ground. He was still pulsating with energy. Cosmic energy from the celestial pool. Huh, that must be where Samuel inherited 'the magic within' from…. guess that worked out.

Sofia crashed into the ground barely managing to land on her feet, thoroughly spent. Princess Ava was immediately to her left, but a man she did not recognize ran up alongside them. He had a blunt curved nose, jet black hair and wore a sorcerers robe. "Ava, Ava are you alright?"

"Yes Daddy. I'm alive, and so is Ramon. It's just that he's on the other side…" The princess began to weep. The man held her tightly, trying to steady the poor girl. Sofia glanced over toward them and took a step toward the heart broken girl. They both looked at Sofia, awestruck. The girl smiled, "I knew you would come back, you've been guiding me and I knew you would come. See Daddy, women can be sorcerers."

Sofia smiled gently, the magic still wafting around her frame. "Yeah... You made sure of it." Sofia smiled and the girl snapped to attention. Perhaps Sofia shouldn't have said that... oops... guess that's how Ava figured out she needed to help Sofia along.

Sofia looked over at Mabrook, mustering as much focus as she could, but her vision was starting to fade in and out. "I've been thinking, and I have a message for you Mabrook. Never forget that love is the most important thing in all the world, there are all kinds of love, and it motivates us to follow the light and banish the darkness within ourselves. It brought me here. It's more powerful than titles, than magic, more than the artificial boundaries we all force upon each other. You must always trust in love and fight against those who would destroy it."

He looked at her with awe and fear. "But my brother, and his mages, they do not lead with love, there will never be peace."

Sofia's eyes went wide. He didn't know any banishment spell because it had all been one continent up until a minute ago. She reached into her pocket and drew the page from Drago's journal. "Here, the last spell is the one you want."

He took the parchment from her, and nodded.

She was hemorrhaging energy, and could barely keep her eyes open. Sofia reached up to the Amulet of Avalor and tugged at the sparkling purple jewel. It passed over her curls and she held this precious thing; this jewel that had guided her throughout childhood, now made new, staring at it one last time. She extended her hands out toward Ava, "This belongs here in the past now with you Ava, and all the other princesses. Take it and be with the person you love." A giant smile of hope and love filled Ava.

With that, Ava took the Amulet from Sofia's hands."The _past_..." It looked like a light went off in the princesses mind. As Ava pulled it away Sofia felt her fingers start to loose the sensation of it, and she thought back to her time, the celestial pool, and how Samuel and Cedric were frantically trying to pull her back. The amulet shone a brilliant hue of purple and twinkling lights exploded from it upward towards the sky. Sofia felt the energy wrap itself around her and she found herself surrounded by darkness as the energy completely faded from her body.

...

_Am I dead_? Maybe this really _was_ the end. Maybe Samuel couldn't save her without the ring... Sofia waited, and waited.

...

and waited.

...

She felt warmth fill her chest and reality came crashing back in. Someone was kissing her. She fought with all her strength to open her eyes and see who it was. She managed to crack open a lid and the light blinded her. There were droplets falling on her face... Keep trying… She forced her eyes to open farther. Hovering above her was …


	39. Jealousy-Chapter 39- New Situations

**Chapter 39: New Situations**

Hovering above her was …Cedric, crying his eyes out. He let out a joyful gasp as she struggled to fully regain consciousness. "_Ce…d..ric._." He pulled her straight to his chest and squeezed her tightly. She started to breathe heavily and closed her eyes, trying to replace the lost energy. OH MERLIN, she made it!

"I'm... alive... I"M ALIVE!"

Suddenly Sofia felt a jolt of energy run through her body. She flung her eyes open again to see Cedric casting a spell on her, his wand was etched with the gleaming red light of blood magic and energy was flowing out of his body and into hers. She grabbed his wand. "THAT'S ENOUGH! You'll hurt yourself."

He dropped the wand and hugged her again. Sofia nestled into his neck and finally noticed Samuel was sitting beside them, the bottom of his pants were wet.

Sofia shook her head, "What happened?"

Cedric looked straight at her, pure joy plastered on his face. "Dragon-man over there brought you back using that ring of his and cast one of the most powerful spells I've ever seen. I'd only read about it before. It spared you from death and put you into a dormant state, to be awoken by… by…" Cedric began to blush profusely. Sofia stared at him…

"True love's kiss." Samuel calmly stated. Sofia looked over at him, astonished. Samuel sat there, slumped over and was clearly depressed. She looked back at Cedric. HER CEDRIC. Merlin, her was her TRUE LOVE. All this time, all these things that had happened, and he was hers; truly, finally, wholly hers. Joy overwhelmed her, and she flung her arms up, burying his face in kisses. For a minute the world stopped spinning, and all there was were soft brown eyes and joyous giggles.

She heard a moan. It wasn't Cedric. She pulled away to see Samuel hunched over the sacred pool, clearly distraught. He noticed her looking at him, and stared at her with saddened eyes. "There was no doubt in my mind that you were my true love Sofia. No doubt at all. He had every single doubt in the world, and after everything that's happened it was still _him_." Samuel slumped over and put his head into his hands.

Poor Samuel. Sofia kissed Cedric's nose briefly and wiggled over to where Samuel sat slumped over. She reached out to stoke his head gently but he retreated. It was the first time he had ever rejected a kind advance from her. It was wretched, the pain inside when he separated from her touch, as if a piece of her soul had been forcibly yanked away along with his head. She withdrew her hand and he looked up at her. "I'm so sorry Samuel. I'm so sorry for everything, I'm so sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention." She was trying her best to hold back tears.

He smiled at her, "I know Nihm- Sofia. I just... I waited so long and you were everything I'd dreamed of."

Sofia looked down at the ground. She was kind of... unsure about the whole thing. Was this right? When she'd seen Cedric it all seemed crystal clear, but seeing Samuel in this state made the tidal was of indecision come flooding back.

"Sam, are you sure you did the spell right?"

She felt hands reach around her and grab her tight from behind. "He did the spell right Sofia, he was absolutely sure, and you woke up for me. You really, _actually_, woke up. Poseidon's PUMPKINS you woke up!"

Cedric was elated, and seeing his joy brought a modicum of calm to the raging storm inside. _Her_ sorcerer, they were destined to be together all along. It _did_ feel right, so right to see him so happy. She'd dreamed about this expression on his face for so long. It was finally here, and it was for her and no one else.

She turned back to the dejected dragon King sitting there. "Samuel, you've done so much for me. You've helped me to realize who I am, and who I want to be. You've taught me so much magic. I can never repay you for everything you've done." She forced herself to smile brightly at the silver haired sorcerer, trying to provide a palliative remedy to his sorrow.

"No Sofia, you have opened my eyes to the greater world around me, to truths I did not wish to see, and you've helped me become a better person. I feel more like my father than ever before. He was a good man, but I may never be his equal." He smiled gently at her and reached into his pocket. From it he drew the small white flower he'd taken from Sofia in Duvall. She gasped, as did Cedric. Samuel had kept it on his personage this whole time. Maybe he hadn't been so sure as he'd let on.

"So _that's_ what happened to my gift. I thought he'd singed it into oblivion." Sofia shot Cedric a grimace for the comment.

Samuel stood up abruptly, he was hurting and didn't want to see Cedric rejoice. "I must deal with my mother."

Sofia stood too, "Wait Sam! I can help you, that woman is dangerous!"

He looked so hurt, but stood firm in front of Sofia. "Enough. I just need to be alone. Please grant me this horrible silence."

He was staring at his hand, at the ring. Now there would be no pair, no mate to it. Sofia had left its match back in the past, and there it would remain. Had she condemned him to a life of solitude? The life he'd led before the vision? The thought struck a chord of agony inside her. No, there must be someone for him too, he was such a special person. "Oh Samuel. You're a wonderful person. I know that a soul mate for you is out there, somewhere. You've just got to go looking for her."

Samuel tilted his head to one side, "Thank you Sofia, but there is no one waiting. My mother has been saying so for years, and she was right."

Wait... his horrible, murderous mother, who'd succeeded in killing her husband and nearly killed her son was adamant that no Nihmzahe was waiting for Samuel. How could that wicked woman be sure? Samuel had professed on many occasions the universal truth that the vision would come to him, eventually. How could the girl not? well... maybe if the girl wasn't alive for some reason... OH MERLIN... If she was already _DEAD_. Sofia's eyes went wide and she took in a horrified gasp.

"What did you just _SAY_?"

Samuel was still wrapped in melancholy, completely missing Sofia's growing frantic attitude. Cedric stared at her in disbelief, with absolutely no clue what was going on. "My mother had been telling me for years that no vision would ever come to me and that my grander purpose was to conquer the lands. I could not let myself believe her, but she was right. There is no one for me. You were right Sofia, the vision was a curse. Now I have known love, but I shall remain forever alone."

Sofia grabbed his arm, trying to shake his melancholy and confirm her horrible suspicions. "Samuel don't you realize what you're SAYING!"

Samuel looked at her, confused. and yanked his arm from her grasp. "I KNOW what I am saying Sofia, you NEVER listen to my words! It wasn't me, I wasn't... worthy. I was willing to violate the sacred vow, and I do not-"

"STOP SAM, I'm not talking about you I'm talking about your mother, YOUR MOTHER! How could she have known that no one was waiting for you! Tell me _how_ she knew!"

Realization of the meaning behind her words started to set in. "She wanted me to conquer the lands… and I wouldn't do it... because I didn't want to jeopardize finding yo- finding my immortal beloved."

Sofia and Samuel just stood there, staring at each other. Cedric was thoroughly confused and a little annoyed Samuel was still monopolizing Sofia's attention, "Sofia, would you mind taking the trouble of filling me in on the details here? It's unkind to leave me out of the loop, especially _now_. _He_ wasn't the one who woke you after all." Ouch. Salt in the wound.

Neither Sofia nor Samuel moved.

Sofia finally squeaked out a low whisper. "Cedric… His mother, that woman was always calling me 'false'… or 'impostor'…and even ... 'unworthy'. She must have found out who Samuel's true love _was_ somehow… and... and... dispatched her."

Cedric froze. _That's_ what all this was about. He looked embarrassed, "oh... _Oh..._ I'm .. uh... sorry .. er... Mr. Dragon."

Anger rose up in Samuel, his eyes shone a brilliant red and his fists clenched. He stared off into the distance. "I have business with Mother. Excuse me."

He blasted off the ground and sped away in dragon form into the starlight. Sofia closed her eyes, thoroughly upset by all the pain and rage swirling inside Samuel. She simply couldn't watch as that part of her heart flew off into the distance, never to return. She let out a large whimper and Cedric stood there, biting his lip. He reached out to her and pulled her head to his chest. She was _his_ now, and she was upset. "You are too kind and caring Sofia. He did horrible things. I'll never forgive him."

"But Cedric he's hurting so much, and he just saved my life. He's saved my life several times actually." She flung her arms around her sorcerer's neck seeking comfort. He let out several deep sighs and obliged her.

"I'm so sorry Sofia, I didn't mean to upset you.. well I did mean to disrupt that whole exchange …. But I didn't know what was happening."

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not upset about that."

Cedric leaned his face against the top of her head while still holding it to his chest. "I still can't believe that I… was actually… somehow.. _worthy_ of you.. that I could even possibly, conceivably be… _the _one. _Especially_ with princes and kings and other sorcerers after you."

Sofia turned her face upward toward Cedric's gently bumping her forehead against his nose. "You were always 'the one' Cedric, it just took a lot for us to come to an understanding."

"What do you mean Sofia?"

She looked up at the night sky. The stars had begun to shine and the moon was full, illuminating the still forest that surrounded this clearing. "It's just that, we didn't really appreciate what we had until it was ripped from us. I suffered so much on my trip around the world, and you suffered so much when I went to Duvall."

His ears shot back and eyes narrowed, clearly annoyed. "I suffered _BOTH_ of those times... In fact I think I did the lion's share of suffering... _Buuuut_ I guess I did deserve to suffer after what happened around the solstice."

She giggled. "Oh Cedric I never wanted you to suffer. All I'm saying is that I'm not sure we would have realized how much we mean to each other until we were faced with the prospect of loosing it." She looked back up at him, this handsome, complicated man. "I'll always choose you Cedric, will you always choose me?"

"Of course I will Sofia. Merlin's Mushrooms we've just survived the most concrete proof that exists in this world. It's not the kind of spell one simply casts to test out the relationship waters, you know. "

He was right. True love's kiss, it was reserved for only the most serious of circumstances, mainly because one never really knew what the outcome would be. Samuel must have read it in that "Storied Enchantments" book back in Duvall, and was absolutely sure it would work for him. He'd miscalculated.

Sofia took another deep breath and pulled Cedric's face down to her level, then wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering to him softly "I love you Cedric." And with that she kissed him passionately. He stood there taking it in and relaxed. In due time he let his fingers enclose on the small of her back and trail upward toward her shoulders. She slowly pulled away and he let out a tiny whimper. She stared up at his face, this face she had idolized for so many years as he ran his fingers through her hair. He seemed to be lost in her hair, staring at it as he wound it around his fingers. He finally spoke.

"I have loved you for so long Sofia. _You_ helped me to realize it, all those years ago, and it was so hard to just wait for you to grow up. I was so conflicted, you were so young, and even when your brother and sister changed, you still didn't. It was odd, you were always there but I could never _really_ touch you. How I've longed to run my fingers through your hair."

Sofia reached up and took his hand out of her hair. She brought it in front of her, and carefully took off his glove, tossing it on the ground. She then placed his hand back into her hair. She looked back at his stunned expression. "I'm not little anymore Cedric. No more barriers." It escaped as a low whisper that tickled his ears. His eyebrows went up and he ripped the other glove off with his teeth. Wrapping his exposed hands around the back of her head he kissed her as he ran both his hands through her hair.

He started to get worked up, his hands had moved down from her head and were caressing her stomach and hips. She briefly let his lips go and started kissing his neck. Cedric became extremely emotional and all modesty was gone. "Oh Sofia I was so alone. I ran, I ran so fast but I just couldn't catch you."

She was listening, but caught up in the moment. Her hands had found their way inside his robe, the tie was loosened, then it was undone. The yellow necktie fluttered to the ground. The buttons of his vest released...and she was gently caressing the creases where his shirt met the barely exposed skin of his neck. "Where did you run?"

"After you. When you ran from me in the tower, I couldn't believe what I'd said to you. It was the words that horrid invader had been feeding me for days, all the fears I had, and I couldn't believe you were standing there telling me everything I'd ever wanted to hear. I just couldn't process it." Her shoulders lay bare, the corset loosened. "I tried Sofia, I ran so fast but I just couldn't catch you in time. She came running after me, distracting me, but I didn't care. I needed to find you. I love you so much, but you were already gone. I never wanted her, always you. Always…" He dropped to his knees and slender fingers negotiated their way under her hemline.

Sofia accidentally stepped on the purple robe covering the ground. The shoes needed removing to prevent that from happening again. "I know Cedric, I know. Lily told me what she did to your mind to ingratiate herself to me. I should have told you sooner how I felt. But if it makes you feel any better... I have a little confession for you."

He froze, shirt unbuttoned and stared up at her, horrified. "I told you I don't want to know what happened in Duvall. Ever."

Sofia rolled her eyes and continued. "No, not that. It was the morning of the solstice…" Cedric looked at her, confused while his fingers started trailing upwards again. "When I left the potion on your dresser and you were sleeping…I may have… kind of…" His eyebrows raised up a bit. "I kissed you." Laughter broke out and his hands retreated. Cedric couldn't contain it. "Why is that funny!"

"Because… I kissed you too."

Huh? Sofia was royally perplexed. "You _never_ kissed me back!"

Shaking his head a bit, Cedric continued to chuckle. "Honestly Sofia, did you _really_ think I was all innocent with you. I should hope you know me better than that _NOW_." He flopped backward onto the ground and Sofia knelt down to hover above his lap. He reached up and caressed her cheek lovingly. She started to caress other things. "Oooooh Sofia...When you were an ice-popsicle in Friezenburg... I bartered with the innkeeper for a room...ah ah ahhh... and when I laid you down on the bed I had to take off some of your layers and I…ooooohhh.. I just couldn't help myself. I'd been trying so hard to keep my distance, I really was! You know you didn't make it easy for me, leaning on my shoulders and tossing your hair in my face that whole evening. And there you were, passed out in my arms. You're practically built from torture; pure and simple torture. It's your specialty. ooooohhhhhh... "

This poor, sweet man who was busy trying to please her. "Oh Cedric." Everything on him had been undone, moonlight reflecting off his pale skin.

"I'm sorry Sofia. I shouldn't have done that without your permission." She tilted her head to one side and pulled back her hair, exposing her bare neckline. The area was sorely neglected, and he was happy to oblige.

She whispered in his ear, "It's okay. If you need permission, it's given."

Rapid breathing near her chest. His long nose accidentally poked her ear, but he recovered quickly by distracting her with hand movements in other places. Softly he whispered in her ear, "Sofia, will you be mine? Can I... keep you? You know that I have a tendency to fixate on things, and I may never be able to let you go."

_Could_ he? It sounded too good to be true, and in that moment it was all she wanted. "Please keep me Cedric. Please never replace me again."

For a moment he got serious, and clutched her hand. "Never. I will always belong to you Sofia."

"Then...please make me yours."

He closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly in ways she had only imagined. "Cedric the Sensational at your service, as I always have been…" He let loose a sly grin and rolled her over gently into the grass. Sofia finally claimed her sorcerer under the night sky illuminated by thousands of stars.

...

...

Sofia awoke the next day to the sound of wind blowing across the clearing. "Slept in a bit didn't you sweetheart. I thought you liked to rise early for breakfast." She looked over and sitting next to her was Cedric. He held a plate of pancakes in his hand. He was fully dressed, save for his robe. Even the necktie was expertly fastened. She glanced around and saw her summer solstice dress folded in a neat little pile.

"Here."

"Did you conjure these for me?"

He smiled. "One plate of perfectly round Pancakes a la Cedric."

Sofia sat up and took the plate from him. "Thanks."

"It was the very least I could do." They both blushed and Sofia began to eat her nutritious if not entirely tasty breakfast cuddled in his arms.

Sofia finally broke the silence. "What time is it Cedric?"

He looked up toward the sky, then down at the trees next to them, "At least mid-day or later, judging by the shadows. Why, do you have mandolin lessons you're late for Princess?"

Sofia giggled but then caught herself. She pulled Cedric's robe tighter across her frame and shot a sarcastic frown at him. "Aren't you supposed to be calling me Sofia now. I'd think we were on a first name basis at _THIS_ point."

"My apologies _SOFIA_."

"Hey, don't say my name _THAT_ way." Cedric grabbed hold of the mostly empty plate and waved his wand toward it, filling it with fruits. Sofia bent her head to one side while trying to guess his motivation. She cautiously took a bite of pineapple. "How much do you intend to feed me Cedric?"

"As much as you'll eat. Got to keep your strength up you know, various _activities_ require a good breakfast.. er lunch." Cedric smiled at her, causing Sofia to giggle. His expression suddenly turned serious, and he tightened his arm around her waist. "In all seriousness I was horribly worried about you yesterday. Don't ever flirt with death like that again if you can help it, okay?"

A grin spread across Sofia's face. "Oh my poor sweet sorcerer, were you worried about the little princess?"

He shot her a look of death and gripped her tighter, "You're joking? Tell me your joking. You know that's not very funny on so many levels. Not one little bit."

Sofia sighed. "Okay I'm sorry. I know it was scary, don't you think I was terrified too? I was all alone in the past. But I wanted to do it. Just like last night.." Sofia looked up at Cedric, his anger had turned into a brilliant red hue of shyness, "I wanted to do that too." She lifted her head and kissed his cheek, causing a nervous chuckle to escape Cedric's lips, which he punctuated by pretending to cough.

"Yes, well… perhaps I did too."

Sofia looked back at the pool. It no longer shone silver. Instead the water seemed as ordinary as any other pond. She rose and walked over to it, indeed the magic was gone. Frantically she began to search for her wand. "Looking for this?"

She spun around to see Cedric dangling her wand off the end of his finger. "Yeah."

He grasped it between his fingers, inspecting it thoroughly. "I've been studying it while you slept. The spell you cast, it seems to have drained the magic from this pool and sucked it into your wand. This thing is cracked now, I don't know if it will still work."

Sofia strolled back over toward him. "So then, wand-less magic it is."

Cedric looked at her nervously, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea Sofia."

This again. But he looked so cute when he was nervous. "So, Mr. Sorcerer, what will you do if I use wand-less magic? Will you _punish_ me?" She dropped to one knee in front of him, hitting the ground a little to hard.

"You know Sofia if you're trying to be seductive it's not working." An involuntary pout sprung out of her face and a giant huff escaped her lips.

"Fine. I guess we should just go back to Enchancia." The mention of returning home caused Cedric to yelp. "What's the matter? We have to go home _sometime_."

Cedric looked panicked, "No, we don't. I was sort of hoping to live in this forest. It's a nice sort of place free of dungeons and murderous princes and the hangman's noose." Sofia pouted but Cedric seemed terrified. "Sofia think about it. Sorcerers just don't marry Princesses, okay? Your brother already wanted my head as the main course for the enchanted feast, once you're father finds out what we've been up to on this island I'll be tied to the back of flying horses and dragged through the ice crystal forest. He already made his position perfectly clear."

"Look Cedric, I already told Dad I don't care about the 'Princess' title. He can keep it if I can have you in exchange." Cedric grumbled and shook his head. This wasn't working, time for an alternative strategy. "But Cedric what about Wormwood?" That got the sorcerer to relax, if only a bit.

"Cedric you know that my parents are important to me. We can't just run away and never see them again. It would break my heart. They'll come to accept us, I know they will."

"But Sofia..." She was clearly winning at this point, but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Once Roland finds out what we've been up to he'll dice me into individual serving sizes alongside the vegetables, and if he doesn't my father surely will."

"Why would your father be upset?"

Cedric gave her an incredulous look, "Really Sofia, sometimes I wonder if you think before speaking at all."

Oops. Goodwin would be furious that Cedric had gone against Royal wishes and lost his families place. But he also seemed kind and reasonable to everyone except Cedric, so maybe there was hope.

"Cedric I'm sure your Dad just wants you to be happy."

"Wrong again Sofia, he knew about my ... desires... and was the strongest objector I faced."

What the..."Goodwin knew?"

Cedric shot her an embarrassed look. "Yes, well he... uh... he figured it out when you had the riddleroot reaction. I refused to leave your bedside and... he found me out. He was so angry his head nearly popped while he was yelling at me, but I deserved it after what almost happened to you. It was my fault entirely back then too, I wasn't listening, again. I'm so sorry, I wasn't careful enough with you... again." He reached over and rubbed her belly while she finished the fruit plate. It was a bit uncomfortable to be stroked like that after she'd crammed so much food in, so she shifted to lay her head on his shoulder and moved his hand lower. He reached an arm around her and rested his head on hers. The wand rose up like he meant to conjure more food onto her plate but she couldn't take it anymore. No more eating. The plate was tossed off into the distance. The formal protest seemed to be noted, and no more consumables appeared.

Sofia shook her head, "Who _ELSE_ besides James, Goodwin and Lily knew?"

"I always thought I was good with secrets, but _this_ one… not so much." Sofia thought about it for a second. "Mom knew, didn't she?"

"Yes, I believe she did. Unlike everyone else she was uncommonly kind to me when you went on your voyage. It was expected you'd come back betrothed, and she must have felt some sympathy for me."

"Greylock?"

Cedric nodded, but then turned away as if ashamed. "Sofia, _no one_ saw me as a real contender for your affections. Everyone just kind of, _ignored_, that I cared about you that way, well everyone except James. He must have known how you felt about me, even though I couldn't see it. You know I waited for several years for what the Enchantress in that clearing said would happen, that you would grow up and love me, but it just never seemed to. I felt like we were stuck in the same roles we'd had since you came to the castle, and time couldn't break them. I thought that you'd eventually tire of me and move on with your life. So I just, resolved to enjoy your company for as long as you'd have me."

Sofia's eyes narrowed and she started running her fingers through his hair. "You are amazing and talented and kind. I'm sorry it took me so long to grow up. I guess I was suppressing everything, thinking that if things changed I wouldn't be able to have you in my life anymore."

"Well now you're stuck with me Sofia. I'll do everything I can for you, _aaasss_ long as I don't have to conjure putrid smelling pickles in the middle of the night."

Giggles escaped her, "Oh Cedric. You know I don't like pickles."

Sofia stared up at the afternoon sky. "How about this Cedric, we'll help clear out the remaining hinderbeasts from Enchancia and take our time getting back to the castle. That will give my Mom a chance to broach the topic with Dad. I told her I loved you before we left for this island. I know she'll be talking to Dad about it. Just think, you can fetch Wormwood and your spell books that way too."

He let out a large sigh. "I do love my spell books, but the hinderbeasts..." He rubbed the side of his face into her, very unsure about this plan.

"Oh come on Cedric, I've faced hundreds and you watched me do it, they just _look_ scary."

He grumbled loudly and smacked his forehead. She'd won this. A huge smiled streaked across her face. "Alright I give! Add in my favorite cauldron and we have a deal, but you're busting me out of the slammer before they impale me with the royal hedge trimmers."

"Deal."

She started to stand, reaching out for her dress when Cedric pulled her back. "Perhaps we could leave in the morning?"

"Why?"

"_Weeell_, I just thought that _maybe_ we could… _enjoy_ each other's company a bit more before we go." A sly grin snuck out of his face. He reached down and picked up something. It was the white shimmering flower. He affixed it in her hair and sat there, taking in her scent. She reached up to stroke the side of his head, and he glanced downward at his robe, sliding it off her shoulders.

….

The next morning they set off for Enchancia. Cedric insisted that they travel by more traditional means. No teleportation, no transfiguration. Considering they wanted to give Miranda ample time to smooth over the rough edges it seemed reasonable. With some effort and a dozen or so tries Cedric conjured a boat out of some tree bark that actually stayed afloat. They sailed toward the nearest landmass, the port city of Enchancia. As they approached the docks Sofia felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. This place held bad memories. Ones she was afraid to relive. Cedric noticed her discomfort.

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to dangle your lunch over the side?"

"Please do. If I have to eat another plate of pancakes I might explode."

He let out a disgruntled humph and sat at the other end of their raft, arms crossed and looking sour. "Oh Cedric I'm sorry. I love your pancakes and sandwiches, just in moderation. You've been feeding me nonstop for over a day, and there is only so much I can eat."

He looked at her sideways, but then relaxed. "Fine Sofia, but I already know why you're upset by this place."

"Oh."

"Yes 'oh'. We can continue sailing, and I'd be happy to avoid any roving knights keen on stringing me up in the town square."

She looked out at the harbor. On this journey she'd conquered so many of her fears, perhaps it was time for this one too. "No, I think we should go there. I have something inside me that needs to be resolved." She looked over at her frightened sorcerer and reached out a hand to him, calming his nerves. "Don't worry, no one here is interested in us. They're all living their own lives."

Cedric gave her an exaggerated eye roll, "I'll conjure some disguises, but no laughing."

A young woman with a ill-fitting blue cloak and a thin man wearing a rather large hat and spectacles walked through the bustling streets of the port town toward the village square. There stood a statue of the blessed Enchantress. Sofia and Cedric looked up at it. Cedric seemed displeased, "The breasts are too small, the nose entirely too large, and it's like they didn't even attempt to get the hair right."

"Oh Cedric, they didn't get to take my measurements like you did."

The crimson sorcerer and his lover made their way down several lanes, away from the crowds and toward the outskirts of town. All of a sudden Sofia froze. Cedric was observing several chickens squawking in a tiny fenced yard and didn't notice her stop, resulting in a small collision.

"Poseidon's PUMPKINS Sofia I almost knocked you over!" He was checking her over as if he'd lit her on fire.

She looked at him, perplexed by his massive reaction to a tiny bump. "Cedric, what's the matter with you? It's been two days since I broke the world IN HALF, I'm pretty sure I can handle someone bumping into me." Maybe that was why he was so overprotective now. He _had_ almost lost her.

"Oh yes.. right." He cleared his throat nervously and extended her his arm. She took it gladly, and turned to face her fear. At the end of the narrow street lay the remains of a burnt out building. Slowly they walked closer to the ruins. Sofia looked away in terror and buried her head into his shoulder.

"You needn't worry, there isn't anything grisly to see, though I am surprised it was never rebuilt."

His comment struck a chord in Sofia. Why hadn't it been rebuilt? It had been almost two decades, so why was it entombed in this state.

They stood there for a long time. Cedric looked nervously about, ostensibly to make sure no royal patrolmen were hot on their trail, but Sofia just stood there, staring at the wreckage. The memory of that day flooded her mind. The shrieks of her friend and friend's mother as they burnt to death from the searing hot flames, her father's body huddled on top of her to protect her from monster, and then all of a sudden he went limp. Why is it that the painful memories linger longer than the happy ones? She let tears fall and Cedric hugged her tight about the shoulders while stroking her hair. Suddenly Cedric let her go and stepped forward.

"Um.. Hello there."

Sofia's eyes went wide. Who in this world was he talking to? An empty building? Sorcerers were strange, but _this_ strange?

"Cedric, what are you_ doing_?"

He reached his hands out, extending his long thin arms as he faced the burnt out building. "Hello, um, Mr. Birk. I just wanted to th-thank you for what you did, for you see, you gave your life to save my Sofia and.. without you I wouldn't have ever met her, and... and... the happy _if_ somewhat nerve wracking future before me might have never happened. So I just wanted to thank you, Sir, for everything you did."

Oh CEDRIC. It was true. If this horrible event would have never happened then her life at the palace with all the memories and friends would never have come to pass. Nor would she have ever had occasion to meet Cedric... But then, if she'd never met Cedric and shared a lifetime of adventures and magic with him... would he still have been her true love?

He drew his wand and conjured a white rose. It was identical to the one now resting in Sofia's hair and glimmered in the exact same way. He gently placed it on the brick stoop where the door used to stand. He then walked back toward Sofia and conjured a second one, handing it to her. She took it from his hand and kissed him tenderly. This man, he cared so much. She walked forward and surveyed the inside of the building. As she stepped inside the wreckage Cedric almost had a heart attack. "Triton's turnips Sofia be careful! You could fall over!"

She didn't acknowledge his strange protective streak and bent down where her father had sacrificed his life for her, placing the flower down. Dirt covered what was once a pristine stone floor, as most of the homes in this neighborhood had.

"I love you Papa, and I'll never forget." The wind blew gently, and it smelled of the sea. Instantly she was a small child standing on trampled grass at her father's funeral, the harmonious lament of mourning ringing clearly through the chill air.

Sofia looked upward toward the sky and began to sing the funeral lament. It's song rang clear and hauntingly beautiful through the tiny alleyway. After a few minutes she rose and walked back to her sorcerer. He let out a sigh of relief and took her by the arm, whisking her down the alleyway. "Thank you for bringing me here Cedric. When I was little I was too hurt and confused to properly mourn his passing."

"No need to thank me Sofia, it was entirely your idea, as most of the things we do are."

Suddenly a voice rang out in the distance, "YOU TWO! WAIT RIGHT THERE!"

Oh Merlin, they'd been caught.


	40. Jealousy-Chapter 40- The Return Journey

**Chapter 40: The Return Journey**

Oh Merlin, they'd been caught.

In an instant Cedric had whirled around with wand at the ready to take out a plethora of angry knights when lo and behold a lone older gentleman was the only occupant of the narrow street. There was terror in the man's eyes and his hands flung up. "Oh… I'm sorry I just thought.. Is it really you, little Sofey? Oh sorry, I mean Princess Sofia."

Who was this guy? Sofia reached out and batted Cedric's arm down. The jittery sorcerer coughed and returned the wand up his sleeve. Sofia turned to the frightened man, "Don't worry, you just scared us. So, do you know me?"

He man let out a long sigh. "Of course I do your Highness. You used to play with my sweet Abigail every day."

Mushrooms! He was the father of her friend, who had lost his wife and child in the fire. Sofia ran up and flung her arms around the man. He seemed good-natured about Sofia's forwardness, although Cedric was none too pleased and started tapping his foot to the street pavers anxiously with arms crossed.

"How have you been Sir?"

"Please your Highness, I'm the one who should address you in such a way. It's just good to see you safe in these trying times."

Sofia let the man go. "So, people here know what's going on?" He nodded. News travels fast. "What _have_ people around here heard?"

The man looked knowingly over at Cedric. "Well, the rumor is that the sorcerer with you is wanted for treason and there's a huge reward for his capture. But he seems nice enough to me and hugged you several times since I've been watching you, so I can only suppose _why_ he's a wanted man."

Pumpkins. A blushing Sofia looked over at Cedric who had plastered on his face the largest 'I told you so' expression she'd ever encountered, complete with twitching hands.

"What else have you heard? Anything about strange black beasts?"

"Well there is talk of great beasts roaming the wilderness, but none have been seen around these parts so if you don't wander away from town it should be safe." Sofia let out a large sigh of relief. At least the townspeople weren't in danger.

The old man was staring at her strangely, and Cedric didn't like it. One little bit. He marched over and pulled Sofia into a hug, whispering in her ear, 'I think we should go now dearest, mustn't doddle when words like treason are tossed around."

The man obviously heard him and flung his hands up, "Oh no, it's not what you think. I just wanted to say what a beautiful and kind woman you've become your Highness. Seeing you all grown up makes me wonder about what my Abigail would have looked like, that's all." The man reached one hand over his chest and gave a slight bow. "I know Birk would be proud of you, as we all are."

Wow. It touched her deeply. This man had known her father after all. "Thank you."

"No need your Highness, it was a miracle that you lived through that targeted attack. When you were spared from the monster's fire we knew you were destined for great things."

Sofia smiled. This man had _no_ idea how accurate that statement was, but it was still nice to hear. Wait... "Targeted?"

The man nodded, and Cedric stopped anxiously tapping. "Well, yes."

"What do you mean 'targeted?', who would have wanted to target my family?"

The man shook his head, "Oh no your Highness, I didn't mean your family. It was just, well it was so strange. The monster swooped in and destroyed your house, and your house alone. Everyone assumed the people who lived there before you had done something awful. They were quite reclusive, you know, and now the house is cursed." Sofia's lower lip started to quiver. Had her father born some sort of wrath that was completely misdirected? The possibilities flooding into her mind were torturous.

Cedric seemed highly interested in the mention of a curse. "So, is that why the house remains in ruins, it's been cursed?"

The man nodded and turned his attention back to Sofia. It was impossible not to notice her growing upset demeanor and the gentleman tried his best to stave it off. "I'm sorry your Highness, upsetting you was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted to say that we are all so proud of the princess you've become, that's all."

Cedric stepped toward the house and waved his wand a bit, but Sofia was still wrestling with the demons inside her head. The man seemed to be regretting making his presence known, and Sofia noticed his distress. She mustered a smile and a reconciliatory hand shake, which seemed to put the man at ease again.

There were some noises toward the end of the street, and the old man's demeanor changed dramatically. "I'd invite you to stay and have tea but they are searching the kingdom for him, and something tells me you don't want him to be found your Highness."

She smiled at him and the man nodded, shooing them down the street in the opposite direction of the banging noises. Once out of sight Cedric let loose his displeasure. "You see Sofia! I _KNEW_ that your father wasn't just going to accept this. The first time I managed to escape, but when the hinderbeasts brought Lily and I back to Enchancia James threw me right back in a cell alongside her while they built the platform to break my neck. Once your father finds out what we've been up to, and _Oh MERLIN _what's to come, they're going to tie me to a statue and throw me in the moat. Poseidon's pumpkins..."

What could she say? He had been right, but maybe the information was old. "Who _knows_ when the information that man heard came from the castle, and it wasn't necessarily Dad who advertised a reward to catch you. It could have been James."

"I _suppose_ you may have a point, but I still value the ability to breathe so we best be moving."

Sofia stopped to look back in the direction of her old home. Cedric seemed to catch on, "Don't worry Sofia, that place isn't actually cursed." She looked at him with disbelief, but he cleared it up quickly. "I checked it over. There's no residual magic. Sometimes the peasants think things are cursed because they have trouble explaining what happened, and magic is mysterious and frightening to them, so let's get a move on."

The bit about commoners and magic sounded like something Roland would say. Sofia tried to shake the entire conversation from her mind. It was best to be moving on, for Cedric's sake. They navigated the town and Cedric bartered for a small mule and cart to take them further inland, despite his better judgment. It's what she wanted, and he was willing to go along with it. Cedric couldn't seem to stop engineering stops along the way though. Practically every hour he would stop and ask if she needed rest, something to eat. It was getting overwhelming. At one point she couldn't take it anymore. He was trying to get her to eat a bowl of cashews, and despite them being her favorite, she'd had enough.

"YOU. Sorcerer. Into the cart. Now."

"BUT.."

"NOW."

"B-B-BUT…."

"So help me I'll shove you back there myself if you don't let me take over. We are NOT stopping again; I am NOT eating again for the rest of the day. I've traveled around the world and conjured unimaginable things. PLEASE stop babying me."

Cedric's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Sofia was livid, and he sheepishly handed her the reigns and crawled into the cart behind the bench where they'd sat.

After a minute she started muttering…"Sorcerers…"

His ears perked up. "Wouldn't have been smitten with me if I'd been a fishmonger, would you have Sofia."

"OOOhhh… _MEN_."

The next town along the road brought no news of hinderbeast sightings either. This time however, there was an explanation. A great dragon had torn through the remaining beasts in the area less than two days ago, and left just as abruptly as it had come.

"Samuel."

So the Dragon king had continued to dispatch his mother's creations while on the hunt for the wicked woman. It brought a great sigh of relief, to both Sofia and Cedric. Sofia looked at him, and he looked at her, the wheels in his head were clearly turning at her reaction. He probably hadn't sighed like that because Samuel was a good guy who was defending the kingdom after all.

Another hour passed of slight jostling down a country road lined with bushes and low treetops in awkward awkward silence. She'd finally had enough. "Alright that's it. What's the matter Cedric? Why aren't you speaking."

The grumpy expression he'd worn for the last hour melted away, and he looked a bit wounded. "Sofia... I just..I know the kiss means happily ever after, but are you actually... happy with _me_?"

What? "Of course I'm happy with you Cedric. I love you." He nodded, but didn't seem convinced. Why was he upset? Even though he was afraid of the hinderbeasts, James and the wrath of her father he'd summoned up enough courage to accompany her on this mission. His mood had shifted when the villagers mentioned the dragon and she had mentioned Samuel by name. Was he... jealous? Even still? She inspected his features, and yep, he looked more than a little upset.

"Cedric, it means a lot to me that you're traveling through Enchancia to help me protect the people and clear out the hinderbeasts, even though it's dangerous for you." The hurt on his face melted away, and he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Yes, well, I did say I'd do anything I could, and I suppose this falls under that category. I'll never let you face danger alone again."

Sofia relaxed, "Great, because if Samuel missed any we are going to find them."

Sofia smiled, and Cedric did in kind. They had come to an accord. The sun had begun to set, and they were nowhere near a town or village with an inn. Cedric set about making a campsite a ways off the road, complete with small fire, and stared coyly at her until she crawled up to snuggle in his arms. Contented sorcerer. As the night dragged on a bunny hopped by, stopped to grab a blueberry off a nearby bush, and kept on its merry way. Sofia jolted, but it wasn't Clover.

Cedric grabbed his wand out of his sleeve but Sofia stopped him. "Sorry, false alarm."

He let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around her again, staring into the firelight.

"Cedric…"

"Hmmm…"

"How did you break out of the dungeon the first time?"

"Ah, well I have Wormwood to thank for that. He busted me out by bringing me my wand."

"Oh, that makes sense." Sofia shifted a bit.

"Why, were you expecting someone else to come to my rescue? Your brother went insane, no one was able to stand against him with your father gone. He'd left James in charge, a horrible decision if you ask me."

"Well actually I was hoping Clover had helped you. I haven't seen him since I ran off on my voyage and it sounded like something he would do."

Cedric shook his head a little, "You mean your pet rabbit?" She nodded. "The one that was always pestering me after you left?"

Huh... "I guess so. Why? What happened to him?"

Cedric opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't want to come out. Sofia shifted to look at him straight in the face, prompting an uneasy response from her sorcerer. "I... I don't know what happened to your rabbit Sofia. Right after you left the bunny took up residence in my chamber and wouldn't leave, even though it fought with Wormy constantly. To tell the truth it seemed angry with me, if rabbits can feel that way." Sofia giggled. That was Clover, always looking out for her. He was probably miffed at Cedric for what happened and her running off. "Well, that horrible woman kept trying to get near me but your rabbit kept her at bay. Once he even bit the witch. That was grand. Happiest I was while you were away." Cedric's smile faded, causing Sofia concern. "You know that was one of the last times I saw it. The next day I was summoned to perform a spell for a jousting event James was participating in, which didn't go well, and when I came back the rabbit was gone. I guess it was lonely and took off to find some other victim to stalk."

Clover had been keeping tabs on Lily, and then he was gone. That didn't sound good.

"Lily…"

"Yes that horrible intruder. You know, that's something that's been bothering me Sofia. What possessed you to befriend someone like her?"

"She just seemed upset and lost after the battle at lake Atalan. I thought that if I could be her friend she might not feel the need to act the way she did. Sometimes all we need is a friend."

"You really think it works like that Sofia?"

"Sure… just look at you. Friendship and kindness seemed to work wonders there." Sofia turned her face toward him and stared gently kissing his neck.

"Oh… yes well… you may have a point…." His breathing intensified. Excellent. But his hands retreated.. humph. She tried moving her hands into more suggestive positions. It did not go well. "Sofia anyone could come walking by on the road, and while the bushes keep us hidden noise _travels_."

"I'm sure you can be quieter if necessary."

"I'm not, and I'm perfectly positive you can't either."

"Oh Cedric, you weren't so modest on the island."

"B-b-but there was no one else _on_ the island. This is _Enchancia_ and one of your father's knights could come walking by. It's not a good idea to be caught with my pants down and the princess of the realm riding me like a derby horse."

"Oh Cedric, you're a sorcerer, I'm sure you can think of something… Like for instance the cave over there, that would make a lovely little shelter for the evening, and it could be soundproof too."

Cedric glanced over where she was pointing to a flat spot. "Sofia I'm confused, there isn't any cave over there."

"Not yet."

"Oh…_OH_…"

…

…

Three more weeks of combing the countryside went this way. The hinderbeasts had been cleared by Samuel and his followers, with minimal involvement from any knights of Enchancia. Cedric froze the lone beast they did find after stumbling across it wandering aimlessly in a field. They'd kept discussions with villagers brief and moved quickly to avoid anyone who might be tracking them. Sofia finally gave up the pursuit of hinderbeasts and turned her attention toward the castle. Despite being afraid for his life, Cedric consented and they charted a vector straight to Dunwitty.

The castle was still destroyed from the battle, as was half of the village, however the repair work had begun. Several hundred pallets now littered the burnt remains of the castle gardens. Cedric froze once they got within striking distance of his tower.

"Come on, we're almost there."

"That's the problem." He was beyond nervous, hyperventilating, and flush. The poor man, he looked as he had that afternoon before the summer solstice. "Hey there, Cedric the Sensat—"

"Not this time Sofia. They mean to kill me, I'm sure of it." She pouted.

"Do you really think I'm going to let them do that?"

"No… but you may not have a choice."

She clenched her fists, and Cedric retreated, "Do YOU really think I haven't learned my lesson yet. I've _ALWAYS_ got a choice."

He flung his hands up, "Yes yes, fine… but can I…. can I maybe NOT go in there." It squeaked out of him. He was clearly nervous.

"Then who's going to get Wormwood, your books and that extra fancy cauldron of yours?"

Victory. His shoulders slumped. "Alright, but I'm not going in there looking like this." He pulled his family wand from his robe. Sofia noticed it still had the burn marks from when he'd cast the energy spell on the island. He started to chant something under his breath. It sounded a lot like the transfiguration spell.

"WAIT Cedric!"

He stopped and flung his hand over her mouth, pushing her gently against the rather large pallet they stood next too and whispered rather forcefully into her ear. "Triton's turnips Sofia _yelling_ is the opposite of being _stealthy _and I'd like to _NOT_ get killed today, if that's alright with you."

She rolled her eyes at him and reached up to remove the hand. "Cedric I don't think transforming into a demonic dog will make people_ NOT_ notice you."

He let loose an awfully wicked smile. It was a little terrifying, but extremely sexy too. Turnips. She liked them a little bad. "In the name of Merlin Cedric don't throw sexy looks around when I can't do anything about it."

"Oh _really_… It wasn't intentional, but I'll keep it in mind." He rolled his eyes at her and straightened up a bit. "Actually I don't _have_ to transform into the dog. I can take all kinds of shapes, it just depends on what I want to look like. Let's call it a blessing from my dear ancestors. I've been the dog, and an octopus, and—" He froze, seeming to reconsider his diatribe. "_That's_ probably a discussion for another time. Anyway, I was planning on turning into a bird and flying up into my window."

Oh. That was actually… really clever. She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and he blushed profusely. "So, where are we going to meet once you're done ransacking the tower?"

Sly smile was completely gone. "Uh…perhaps... here?" He had an insecure grin now. There went the cleverness. It was fun while it lasted.

Where could they meet? Somewhere a ways away, where Cedric would be safe waiting for her, somewhere like… "Mystic Meadows." He stared at her blankly. "Cedric, your parents would never turn you in. You'll be safe there until I'm done talking with my family. It's not too far, but far enough that you'll have warning if something goes wrong."

"Sofia I'm not comfortable leaving you here alone and definitely not with confronting my fa—"

"Enough. I'll be fine. No one is after _my_ head, and I know you'll be safe there."

His shoulders slumped and he looked off to the side. Tally another victory in Sofia's column. Cedric let out a long disgruntled huff, he was obviously concerned for her, even though she wasn't the one in immediate danger. "I don't know why I let you talk me into these things."

"I do."

He coughed. "Oh yes, right." He turned and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Now if you're not at my parent's cottage by nightfall I will come back and find you. So please, if you value my neck in it's current_ intact_ state, please come by then."

"Got it."

He transformed and flew off into the distance with his wand in his beak. He made a rather ungainly bird, but it flew. Sofia couldn't help but giggle. Maybe she'd remind him that putting the wand in his pocket would keep it safely stored until he returned to human shape. Later.

Now to face her family. As she walked past the pallets one of the palace staff saw her and dropped their broom. Guess her performance during the battle had stunned the servants. She walked right in through a giant gaping hole in the wall and navigated around the debris in search of family. Some noise was coming from what used to be the throne room. It was Amber. She was meeting with several dukes and contractors, directing the rebuilding of the castle… Wait… It wasn't the castle she was describing. She was conveying to them plans for the rebuilding of Dunwitty and another village that had been damaged. Amber was directing the restoration efforts. That was extremely odd, Roland was an incredibly involved King and always made those sorts of decisions. Sofia thought about disturbing her but thought better of it, she seemed to be thriving in her task with a regal authority. Sofia continued onward and finally located her mother toward the back of the castle, tossing rubble into a wheelbarrow.

"Hi Mom."

Miranda dropped the brick she was holding and spun, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh SOFIA!" Miranda flung her arms around her daughter and Sofia returned the gesture in kind. "Oh Sofia we were so incredibly worried about you. Rolly saw you turn into the dragon and fly off with Cedric and that other sorcerer after you told him some pretty crazy sounding story about being the blessed Enchantress from the past."

Sofia released her Mom from the hug and faced her. "Well Mom, you don't need to worry anymore. I already went back in time and did it, and as you can see I'm just fine."

Miranda was stroking Sofia's head and winding her curls behind her ears, a habit she'd continued from Sofia's childhood. "Are you serious Sofia?"

"Yep. The past is in good hands." And with that Sofia let loose a large confident smile. Miranda knew her well enough to know, Sofia had meant every word.

"Well then, I'm glad you're okay and everything went well. Things here have not been very good."

Sofia grew concerned and her brows furrowed. "Why Mom, what's happened? Oh! If it's about James I can reverse the paralysis spell now." Miranda took a huge breath in and Sofia could see her previously happy expression had turned to distress. Despite Miranda's best efforts tears started to escape. "Mom, Mom what's going on? Did something happen to James? Tell me!"

"Oh Sofia… SOFIA…"

No. NO! Something _had_ happened to James, something horrible. OH NO! Was James hurt, was he… DEAD?

"NO MOM! NO, James was fine when I left! He can't be hurt! He CAN'T!"


	41. Chapter 41-Descent into Maddness

**Chapter 41: Descent into Maddness**

"NO MOM! NO, James was fine when I left! He can't be hurt! He CAN'T!"

Miranda waved her hand to stop Sofia's train of thought. "No Sofia, he's not dead, it's just, just, it's too horrible. When you left James was frozen with magic, so Rolly summoned Greylock from Rudistan to relax him, which Greylock did. James was SO unstable and immediately starting yelling about you, how you were under spells and needed to be saved. He screamed at Rolly to find out what happened to you, and when Rolly said you'd taken off with Cedric and that dragon…" Miranda stopped. She was overwhelmed and couldn't go on. It was destroying Sofia inside.

"Mom, MOM tell me what happened!" Miranda reached out and held Sofia's shoulders, this was going to be horrible. Oh MERLIN.

"When Rolly told James, Greylock started smiling and chuckled. James started to stare at him strangely and then… and then…" Miranda started to sob louder and Sofia began shaking, "Greylock shouldn't have said it, but he didn't know how James felt about you, but it doesn't matter because he didn't … he didn't deserve.."

"MOM! You've just got to tell me, okay. This is tearing me up."

Miranda looked at her and steadied her words. "Sofia, Greylock said something about you and Cedric that was inappropriate, and James… grabbed a sword from a nearby suit of armor and... impaled him."

WHAT.

Sofia went numb. "NO….. NO! He's okay right! Greylock HAS to be okay!"

"Oh Sofia… I'm so sorry, I know he was your friend. It was just too horrible to imagine. I held him as he passed Sofia."

Sofia collapsed to the ground. Greylock was gone. James had killed him. Sofia didn't even try to hold back the sobs. He'd been so nice to her. He'd saved her life and taught her how to cast a fighting spell. He'd given her all those books, and checked in on her. He'd visited Cedric so many times over the years, always with a kind word for her and a series of teases to Cedric. Oh Merlin. Cedric was going to be devastated.

The realization only made her sob harder. Miranda wrapped her arms around Sofia and they cried together. Time seemed to move in slow motion. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real. How could this have happened? Finally Sofia pulled away and tried to collect herself.

"I want to see him Mom."

"Who, James?"

"No, Greylock. I need to see him, and say goodbye."

"I'm sorry dear but you can't. Rolly personally delivered his body back to Rudistan. Things are so bad now Sofia, once King Magnus found out what happened he demanded retribution. Greylock had no heirs, and now Rudistan has no royal sorcerer. If Rolly and Magnus weren't such good friends beforehand…"

Sofia cut off her Mom. "It would have started yet another war."

Miranda nodded. "I'm not sure we are out of the woods yet Sofia, King Magnus has withdrawn the knights he'd sent after that dragon attacked, and had stopped responding to Rolly's messages. He is beyond livid, not only has one of his dearest friends and closest servant been killed by our Crown Prince, but accepting Roland's apology without some sort of retribution on our part would hurt King Magnus's pride, and as you know Sofia, he is a very prideful king."

Sofia almost laughed due to hysteria. She'd fought so hard to keep Samuel's wicked mother from starting a hinderbeast-based war, and here a real war between Enchancia and one of its closest allies was a serious possibility. Sofia thought back to Amber in the throne room. "That's why Amber is directing the recovery, isn't it."

Miranda nodded. "Yes, your Dad has been traveling all over to try and keep the peace from crumbling. Right now he's in Corinthia."

Huh? "Why did Dad go there Mom. Shoudn;t he just go back to Rudistan."

"Oh Sofia, King Magnus won't accept an audience with him, and the royal houses of Rudistan and Corinthia are closely linked. Cleo's mother is King Magnus's sister. If King Magnus decides to end the peace Corinthia would probably join Rudistan, not Enchancia. Your father is trying to frantically fix what your brother has broken."

Sofia thought about it. There had been peace in the southern kingdoms for so long, most of the royalty had intermarried and there was a patchwork of royal bloodlines running through all the monarchies. Rudistan was closely allied with Corinthia, Enchancia with Friezenburg, or at least used to be before king Aaron's untimely passing. Extending farther, Gallile was closer to Enchancia as was Desmond's kingdom through siblings of King Roland the First, but Hugo's was closer to Corinthia. By all the stars in the skies above, Roland was on the mission of his life to prevent a second continent-wide war, all because of James, and his instability was based around Sofia. Was her instigating a war simply inevitable?

Miranda reached up and stroked Sofia's distraught face. "I'm so sorry dear. I knew James was upset with Cedric, but I never imagined he could kill Greylock over some simple words."

James was completely unhinged. Oh Merlin. "Where is James now Mom?" Another look of horror crossed her mother's face. Sofia wasn't sure she could take more, but she needed to know and encouraged her mother to speak with some soft strokes to the older woman's hand. "Please tell me Mom."

"After it happened, Rolly started screaming at James for an explanation and James started ranting about how horrible sorcerers deserved to die, and then Rolly was yelling about how sorcerers are necessary to fight wicked mages, and then James froze like he was in a trance. It was so disturbing Sofia. Rolly was still ranting at James about the implications of his actions but your brother wasn't listening. All of a sudden James just took off running."

So James had reacted to what Roland had said… about needing sorcerers to fight sorcerers. Oh Merlin, there was only one mage in Enchancia that James knew and was manipulative enough to take advantage of her brother in his deranged state. She was almost afraid to ask, but somehow she knew the answer. "Did you see where he went?"

"We heard from the staff. He broke Lily out of the dungeon and took off with her to find you."

Oh NO. Cedric had been right, James was completely out of his mind, and it was all Sofia's fault. James had been infuriated by Lily after the witch helped her in Rudistan, and he'd thrown her in prison, but he'd also had a sexual relationship with the girl for several months and she had seemed keen to please him. Despite Lily's motivations, she did seem to actually care about the prince, but it could have all been a ruse. It made Sofia's head spin. Their relationship was way more complicated than anything Sofia was dealing with. To make matters worse, it was Sofia's fault Lily had even been in prison. Not good. Not good at all.

"I'm going to go find James Mom."

Worry streaked across her face. "Oh Sofia NO! It's too dangerous. The serene look he had in his eyes when he struck Greylock, it was terrifying Sofia. I'm so afraid of what he might do if you get near him. Your father sent Baileywick and some guards to try and find him."

"But Mom he needs help, and deep down this is all motivated by worry for me. He thinks that I'm under a spell and he's trying to save me. If he sees that I'm fine he'll calm down, I know it."

Miranda was growing frantic. "Oh Sofia I know you've grown so much lately. I can see it in your demeanor, you've become so brave, fearless and self-assured, but James isn't stable right now. There may be no reasoning with him."

Sofia grabbed her mother's hands and looked her dead in the eyes. "I love you Mom, but I have to do this. I have to bring James back. Dad is trying to stop the world from plunging into war and Amber is trying to rebuild the kingdom. I know in my heart that I have to stop James. Please understand, Baileywick and some guards can't catch Lily and if mages go after them James might kill them. I have to stop the bloodshed. Stopping wars is my job Mom, I'm the blessed Enchantress."

Miranda dropped her head low, and nodded. "Oh Sofia, I'm just so worried about you all alone out there. James has Lily aiding him after all, and to tell you the truth I never really trusted her."

Sofia stroked her mother's hair, and it seemed to calm her down somewhat. "Don't worry Mom, Lily isn't a threat to me, and I'll have Cedric with me."

Miranda looked a bit startled, "Oh, so… Cedric is still with you, then?"

Sofia smiled a little. It was hard with the image of Greylock foremost in her thoughts, but images of the past several nights with Cedric came flooding in when Miranda said his name. "Yes, he's with me."

"Oh really. _With_ you with you."

"Yes Mom. He kissed me."

Miranda raised her eyebrows and turned her head sideways a bit. "What does that mean exactly, Sofia?"

It made her daughter blush. "It means that a spell was cast on me, 'True Love's kiss', and that Cedric woke me from it. He's my true love Mom."

It took Miranda's breath away. "Oh Sofia, I'm so…. happy for you! OOOOHHH! That's wonderful!"

A huge smile escaped Sofia's lips. Her Mom, she really was uncommonly kind and certainly didn't care about any of this class structure nonsense. "Yeah, it really is Mom, he's so gentle with me."

Miranda straightened and started blinking a little excessively. Oops. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. No cramming it back in now. "Oh I see. Come with me Sofia."

Miranda guided Sofia toward a back room. It was originally the war room, but her parent's royal bedroom had been destroyed and this room had obviously been converted to serve as a substitute until the castle was restored. Miranda left Sofia in the doorway and walked over to an ill-placed end table. She drew from it a thin vial of clear liquid. "Now Sofia, I've given this to Amber and James already, but I guess it's time you had it as well." She handed Sofia the vial of clear liquid.

She recognized it instantly as the ubiquitous brew Cedric always had aligned in a neat little row on his potion table.

"Sofia I'm your mother and it's my job to be there for you whenever you need it, so please take this. I know Cedric can make more, but with things the way are now he may not have access to everything required and you need to take care of yourself first Sofia."

"But Mom what—"

Miranda held her hand up, "I know Sofia, I know. You're strong and independent now. Just take this with you, just in case." Sofia took the vial from her mother and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Thanks Mom. Now I've got to go find Cedric and tell him about James. We need to form a plan to find and capture him."

Sofia headed out of the castle toward the stables, which by some small miracle were still standing, but once she arrived she was despondent to see Minimus's stall stood empty in between the stalls of two young fillies. He could have been killed during the hinderbeast battle. Oh anything but that...She stood there staring when Miranda approached her from behind. "Oh Sofia… your horse." Sofia was loathe to hear what had transpired. The last she saw Minimus the horse had dropped off Elena and Lily in Rudistan.

"Please tell me Minimus is okay Mom. I don't know how much more heartbreak I can take today."

"He's okay Sofia. James wanted the horse ground into mincemeat but Amber and I convinced him to return it to Royal Prep. He was livid that you'd used it to travel into battle. I should have realized then what was going on. I'm so sorry Sofia, but I…"

Miranda started to tear up. "I'm so sorry Sofia, I should have noticed what was happening to your brother. I was just so busy with things that in the grand scheme of things just weren't that important—"

"Mom, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You need to be strong, for Dad. He needs you. You're his guiding light."

The astute comment caused Miranda's worry to melt away and a look of solace replaced the melancholy she'd worn all afternoon. "Thank you dear. I needed that."

"I know."

Sofia motioned to transform into the dragon when Miranda grabbed her shoulder. "Wait Sofia, take the spare coach." Sofia started shaking her head but Miranda continued, "Dear many places in Enchancia have been spooked by that dragon that attacked. I'm not going to force you, but I think it's a good idea if you travel by more conventional means, at least until you're out of Enchancia. People may attack you out of fear."

Miranda had a very valid point, and flying coach would get her to Mystic Meadows as fast as a dragon flight would. Miranda bade the nearby servant to hook up the young fillies, and gave Sofia one last hug.

"Sofia I love you, be safe."

"I love you too Mom."

Miranda nodded, with a snap of the reigns Sofia was off into the setting sun, heading toward Mystic Meadows.

Sofia guided the carriage to where the retirement community should have been, but the meadow where trickling streams and well-maintained bridges dotting a collection of thatched roof houses should stand was nothing more than a deserted field. Sofia parked the coach under an elm tree and walked over to where she was sure the village should have been. Confused, she paced a bit back and forth. She'd been here several dozen times with Cedric over the years, more so in her youth. This was definitely the spot, so where were they?

Walking back over to the elm tree, she leaned up against the bark and tried to reason out what might have happened. Hinderbeast attack? Probably not, there were no remains. It was like the whole thing vanished…. Wait… they were all retired sorcerers after all. All of a sudden there was a sharp object pressed against Sofia's neck and jawline. Menacing whispers found their way into her ear. "Beautiful women should never travel alone, evil sorcerers could be lurking anywhere."


	42. Jealousy-Chapter 42- Personal Relations

**Chapter 42: Personal Relations**

Sofia dove to the side and flung her hand up to block the object. She connected and it squished inward from the force. It wasn't a knife, and it wasn't James.

Cedric had stuck her with his extremely pointy nose, and she'd essentially punched him in the face for it. He let out a horrible yelp and crumpled to the ground.

"WAAAAAA! What were you _THINKING_ CEDRIC!"

One eye looked back at her from behind hands clasped to his face. "What were _YOU_ thinking! You _knew_ I was waiting for you here! Uggggghhhh…I think my nose is bleeding..." He let out a whimper. "I was trying to be dangerous, you told me just this afternoon that you thought it was sexy when I let a little evil out. …. Mushrooms."

"That wasn't sexy Cedric, it was frightening!"

"I figured that out when you punched me, you know you've got a wicked right hook for growing up in a castle."

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought and startled and… your nose is really pointy, it almost felt like a weapon."

A little of Cedric's grimace could be seen from the gaps his hands didn't cover. Probably not the most endearing thing she could have said. He let out a large huff. "Yes, _Thank you_ for pointing that out. It's one of many traits I hope isn't passed on."

"Oh Cedric, I'm sorry. You know I'd never mean to hurt you and I think you're handsome, pointy nose and all." Sofia bent down and hovered her hands above his face, slowly moving his hands away. There was no blood, so a kiss sufficed to alleviate his suffering.

She stood up and offered him a hand, which he refused. "I'm alright, I can stand myself." He stood and collected himself, brushing off his backside, and then wiggled strangely and bent down to embrace her lovingly.

"That's more like it Cedric."

He smiled, "You know, I _was_ trying to be romantic."

"Just don't, okay? It's only sexy when it's spontaneous."

"Don't worry, I don't exactly enjoy getting clocked upside the nose, _eeeven_ if I did what I wanted in the end." He brought one hand up to stroke her head. "In all honesty though I'm glad you're safe Sofia. I know it wasn't needed, but I was worried to leave you there alone. Turns out it would have been better if I'd stayed with you."

"Of course I'm fine, but what are you talking about? Did something happen to your parents?" He paused. It caused her some concern, and she looked up at him. He was melancholy and looked hurt, beyond what she had just done to his nose. "Oh NO! Was everyone hurt in the hinderbeast attacks?!"

He flung his hands up, "Sofia calm down! The retired masters are fine, it's just that they're sorcerers and the kingdom has been a bit unpredictable as of late. They've simply hidden their homes so no roving hinderbeast decides to snack on a side of sorcerer, that's all."

Dead sorcerers. The conversation with her mother came flooding back and tears formed in the back of her eyes.

"Cedric… we need to talk."

He froze and his hands tensed up. She watched as a pained expression broke out on his face. She couldn't bring herself to start, so he finally spoke, "So you've confirmed that Roland hates me and everyone wants me dead, yes?" She shook her head." Then, the wicked dragon woman has returned?" Again she shook her head. He was getting more and more distraught, "Finnegans fungus Sofia, please _PLEASE_ don't tell me that that wretched dragon man came back and you–"

Sofia flung her hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him. "Cedric, I need to tell you something horrible. Someone's died."

He gasped and grabbed her into a tight hug. "Oh Sofia if it's someone in your family I'm so sorry. So sorry." He started to stroke her hair but she reached up and pulled his hand away, bringing it down in between them. She ran her fingers over his palm and turned the motion into a firm hand hold. She did something similar with the other, trying to summon the courage to tell this man that she loved that his friend had passed.

She couldn't delay any longer; Cedric was all over the map waiting for her to spill the beans. "Cedric, my Dad summoned Greylock to free James from the paralysis spell."

Cedric turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. His breathing became shallow. "Cedric, James found out that you, Samuel and I went off together. Greylock said something to him and James… James killed him." Cedric stopped breathing. "Oh CEDRIC I'm so sorry I know that you two had a checkered past but I know you grew a lot closer to him over the last couple years and I—"

Cedric dropped her hands and flung them around the back of her head, pulling her face into his chest. "Oh Sofia I'm so sorry, are you okay? I know you counted him among your friends." Cedric was shaking.

"Well I'm really upset but aren't you upset too? He was your friend?"

"I am upset Sofia, so upset, but I need to know that you are okay." Wow. He was really worried about her. "Yes, I'll be okay." Cedric nodded and released her head, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing them up and down rather forcefully. Anger rose up in him. Cedric was a pretty emotional guy, but this was beyond the pale. "That irresponsible deranged MENACE! I know that he's your brother Sofia but this, THIS is _beyond_ outrageous. I'm sure Greylock mouthed off to him, probably something perverted about me, but this…"

"I know, Mom and Dad were horrified."

Cedric stopped in his tracks. "They were?"

"YES Cedric, my parent's are good people."

He flung his hands up, "Oh I know they are sweetheart, well at least your mother is, it's just that they always just forgive and forget when James is being awful. I guess I'm not used to the word 'horrified' being used to describe their reaction to something James did."

"Well they _WERE_ horrified. James has practically started a war with Rudistan over this, and Dad is trying desperately to stop it."

Cedric shifted his stance. "King Magnus is livid."

"Yep."

"Wants James' head on a platter but your father can't do that, can he?"

"Nope."

"Corinthia and the other Kingdom's are involved too?"

"Cedric how do you know all this?"

He shot her a sly smile. "I do pay attention _sometimes_, and I've been around royal affairs for most of my life. My age and occupation means I attended several of these weddin-" Cedric stopped mid sentence. He was probably uncomfortable bringing up their age difference. "Royal sorcerers are a commodity Sofia, and a rather prestigious one at that. Greylock's lineage was well respected and had served Rudistan for many generations."

Cedric stopped and looked down at the grass. "Just like mine had. We've known each other since childhood. I'll…. I'll…. I'll miss him." Sofia lunged at her sorcerer. Finally he was coming to terms with it. A series of small whimpers escaped and she stroked his hair. "He was annoying, and over confident, but in the end he meant well. Once he realized I loved you he started to act enamored with you. I suspected it was his not-so-helpful way of trying to encourage me to initiate something, making me jealous and all, but it just infuriated me."

He looked like all the energy had been sapped from his body, and they stood there in the field for quite some time letting him recover. The sun had begun to set.

"Sofia, where is your brother?"

She let out a deep breath. "He's run off to find us, and probably kill you." Cedric nodded like he'd been expecting that answer.

"Is that all love? You might as well tell me now, it can't get much worse."

"Well no, actually it does. He broke Lily out of prison so that he could use her magic to help find us." Cedric's eyes went wide. "I know, I know, LILY. Dad gave him the idea with that whole, 'you need sorcerers to fight sorcerers' thing. She's probably manipulating him again, but I can't imagine he's being kind to her either. He threw her in prison, but they were romantic before that." Sofia couldn't help it and a small chuckle escaped. "And I thought_ our_ relationship was complicated. Turnips."

Cedric shook his head and clasped Sofia's hands. "Dearest Sofia it's worse than that. I was in that cell for a while next to her before they dragged me off to the gallows. She was muttering horrible things Sofia. She kept saying that you'd betrayed her, her friendship, horrible things. I kept screaming at her to shut it but she simply wouldn't stop. I should have never let her follow me to Duvall. That plan she concocted to get you to break your promise... Oh Sofia I was so jealous and desperate. Can you ever forgive me?"

She nodded, eliciting a smile from her sorcerer. It quickly faded and he stared off into the distance, looking rather stern. "If only I'd had my wand in that cell, I would have silenced her proper, and escaped, that too."

There was a hardened look in Cedric's eyes. He meant what he'd just said. He would have tried to permanently stop Lily.

"Cedric listen to me. No more killing. No one. Understand."

He took in a deep breath as if to contradict her statement, but then hesitated. Good thing too, she was going to level him if he tried to argue any merits of death. A little evil streak was one thing but actually killing people was quite another.

"I know Sofia. I know. You can count me among the converts already, _buuuuut_ I need to figure out a way to incapacitate Lily and your brother, before they do any more harm."

WOW. Finally the motivation to help had surged up in him. "Oh Cedric, do you mean it? You'll help me stop them."

"Help you..." He looked like the wind had been knocked out of him. "B-b-but _you'd_ be in danger. I KNOW that woman wants to do you harm. She feels like you betrayed her, and considering what James has done I don't trust him not to harm you either. If they were hinderbeasts or that strange dragon mother I know you'd simply blast them to oblivion, but they're not and your emotions are going to get you killed. What if I'm not able to protect you? If anything happens to you I don't know if I can keep going on."

"Oh Cedric. Nothing is going to happen to me. We've always succeeded before, because we're a team."

"Sofia sweetheart, it only takes one failure to end up on the wrong side of history."

She planted her feet and stared at him. He let out a groan and slapped his forehead. "Merlin's mushrooms…" She'd won. He always let her win.

"So… how do we find my brother?" Cedric huffed and crossed his arms. His eyes were darting around. "Well, do you know a spell that can locate him?" Cedric started wiggling funny. It was the 'I have no clue' dance. Great. "So where do we start looking? We've been all over the kingdom recently, and no one mentioned James."

Cedric gave her a sideways glance. "Perhaps it was your haphazard roaming through the countryside that kept him off our tail."

"Well we need to find him, and fast. There has to be a spell."

"I'm sure there is Sofia but I certainly don't know it."

"Is it in any of your books?"

Cedric glanced backward toward the empty field. "Perhaps, but they're in my parent's living room with everything else I packed from the tower."

"Great, let's go." Cedric froze, and looked rather conflicted. She pulled at his arm but it wouldn't budge. "What is it Cedric? you can tell me."

He looked down at her, and there was sorrow in his demeanor. "My father…" Oh this wasn't going to be good. "My father has disowned me."

Sofia sunk her head into her hands. Not this too. She looked up at her weary sorcerer. "No way. You're not serious."

He looked like a little lost puppy. "He… did. I'm not to return. Ever."

Sofia was furious. "And you just _accepted_ that?!"

Cedric looked dejected. "Sofia... I knew he would never approve. I knew he would never speak to me again once tossed aside my position. I… deserved this."

Sofia grabbed his face and held it at her eye level. "Cedric. I need to ask you something." He looked concerned. "I know you've been wishing for your Dad's acceptance for a long time, but I want to know what you really think of yourself, and _WHY_ you are looking for his approval. Do YOU really think, deep down, that you _deserve_ to be disowned?" His expression went blank. "Cedric when you look deep inside do you see something special? Do you think that your opinions matter? Do YOU think that your thoughts, your desires, your feelings are worth fighting for?"

He was looking toward her, but really he was thinking, and the wheels were turning hard in there. "Do you think that your happiness is important, that you matter as a person?"

He snapped to attention and his eyes refocused on her. It was one of those deep, penetrating stares. Almost like Samuel used to do, although Cedric couldn't read minds. "Because Cedric, _I_ know you are important, _I_ know that you are amazing, wonderful and kind. The problem isn't your father Cedric, or even my Dad, it's the barriers you've internalized." He took several deep breaths while staring at her. "I've seen the _BRILLIANCE_ in you Cedric. When you forget about what others think it comes screaming out and you can do _WONDERS_. Your father, and my Dad, and probably many others may have built these walls inside you, but YOU are the only one who can see them for what they are and move past them. I need you to be strong and to believe in yourself, forget about what everyone else expects and just do what's deep inside you. You're _my_ sorcerer, and I'm _your_ Sofia, and that's not going to change. Greylock is dead and my brother is out there, hunting us. We can't just wait for him to find us Cedric, so you need to let these restraints go."

Cedric looked down at his hands. He was staring at them, thinking hard. She let go of his face and gave him time to process it. It was something he needed to come to terms with. She had the benefit of an amulet, helpful princesses, and several months of failures to come to the realization, he needed at least a little bit of leeway. After a few minutes he reached over and hugged her. His hand trailed down and he rubbed her belly gently. It made her blush and she batted his hand away.

"Cedric this is serious."

He nodded. "You're right, it's deadly serious. Thank you Sofia." He straightened to stand tall and raised his wand up with authority. "Pumpkinificus transformatis!" A blast of searing energy hit the coach, and it transformed into a harmless looking pumpkin, every leaf on the vine in its proper place.

"It's just like Cinderella's coach, but in reverse!" Perhaps the message had finally sunk in. He nodded and spun back around toward the meadow.

With another wave of his wand a magical veil lifted and before them stood the entirety of Mystic Meadows, down to the last toadstool. "Whoa. It was hidden by magic?"

He reached out for her hand, and they sped toward his parent's cottage. No sooner had they knocked than his mother exploded out of the large wooden door. "Sofia!" The woman wrapped her in a squishy embrace. Despite the seriousness of recent events, it was pleasant to see someone so happy.

"Hi Ms. Winnifred."

"Be careful with her Mummy!"

The portly woman pulled away with a gigantic grin, "Oh enough Ceddy, she's not going to break from a hug. And Sofia, NONE of those formalities, you can call me Winny, or even Mummy. Oh! Yes, I'd like that VERY much." The woman was practically squealing in delight. Sofia shot a look over to Cedric. So earlier he'd conveyed at least part of what they'd been up to for the last several weeks. Just how much….

The pleasant train of thought ended as Goodwin emerged and stood in the doorway. One look at the aged wizard told the tale. He was massively disappointed; anger and even a hint of disgust lay lurking in his expression. He stared down menacingly at Cedric, but unlike usual Cedric didn't recoil at the unkind gesture.

"Goodwin Sir, can we come in?"

The elder sorcerer uncrossed his arms. "You may enter your Highness, but he is no longer welcome here."

"GOODWIN!" Winnifred had reared back and was stomping mad. "How DARE you speak to Ceddy that way, I don't care what you said earlier, he's your own SON!"

"Oh Winnifred, why must you always defend him. This time is absolutely unforgivable."

Winnifred and Goodwin were about to go at it but Sofia stepped in between them. "Please, I know things are messed up, but maybe we could go inside and discuss it, in private. The fate of our world hangs in the balance and we need your help Sir."

"Yes Father, we have_ things_ to discuss."

Goodwin looked around and saw several heads leaning out of their windows. The repulsion of having Cedric enter was overwhelmed by the distress in Sofia's voice and the desire to not air their dirty laundry to the neighborhood. Goodwin stood aside to let them pass.

Ever the hostess Winnifred conjured a lovely teapot and a full spread for dinner and they all sat down in the neatly arranged living room. Sofia half expected Cedric to be cramming some of it down her throat, but he didn't touch a morsel. All he did was glare at his father with arms crossed.

Goodwin initiated the unpleasantness. "Now what have you come to discuss Sofia?"

Sofia set down the extremely tasty pasta. "My brother has killed the Royal Sorcerer of Rudistan."

Winnifred let out a gasp while Cedric continued to shoot daggers at his father menacingly. Goodwin must have really let it fly while Sofia was at the castle, and Cedric must have just taken it.

Goodwin looked down at the floor, "Most unfortunate. Schmendricks' son was exceptionally talented, as I wished mine would have been."

That was it. Cedric lost it. "We didn't come here seeking platitudes from Goodwin the Unappeasable. Sofia wants to find James and bring him to justice. We need a spell to locate him, do you have it or not?"

His forwardness startled everyone, including Goodwin. The man nearly fell off his chair, but recovered quickly. "Since when do you speak to me like that? You simply stood there not an hour ago and muttered when I told you never to come back."

Cedric crossed his arms. "I'm through with James obsessing over Sofia. If I'd done something about it sooner Greylock would still be alive. Sofia is right, the Prince needs to be caught."

So it was guilt, and very possibly anger, motivating this side of Cedric Sofia had rarely seen, and never before in the presence of his father. Sofia must have finally found the right combinations to unlock Cedric's safe.

Sofia felt a soft hand on her arm. Winnifred looked extremely concerned, "You're not planning on fighting, are you sweetie?" Sofia nodded. "But Ceddy told us earlier that your wand was destroyed."

"It's okay, James isn't a mage. I just need to talk some sense into him, and if Lily gives us any trouble I'll just use wand-less magic."

Winnifred gasped and Goodwin cringed. Perhaps Cedric hadn't told them that part. Oops. Winnifred shook her head. "Oh NO sweetie, stay right here for a minute."

Winnifred bounded up and out of the living room before Sofia could respond, and the attention turned back to Goodwin who was now glaring at Cedric. "Goodwin Sir, do you know of a spell that can locate my brother. We need to stop him before anyone else is hurt."

Goodwin nodded. "Yes, I do know of a potion, but it will take hours to brew."

Sofia looked over at her sorcerer, "Then, Mr. Goodwin, if you give us the potion I'm sure Cedric can brew it."

"I'm sorry Sofia, it's beyond his skill level." Cedric's mouth dropped open but before he could respond Winnifred bounded back in and pulled a long silver wand with Celtic knot patterning out of a splendid silver case. "Here sweetie. This one is the match to your old one. It will serve you well."

Cedric relaxed and let out a giant smile, "Grandmummy's wand…"

The gesture overwhelmed Sofia. "Oh no Winnifred, I couldn't.."

"Nonsense Sofia. Ceddy told us about the Kiss and this will help to make sure it's a LONG happily ever after." Sofia took it in her hands. It felt soooo right.

Winnifred looked with admiration at the thin wooden instrument as Sofia twisted it in her hands. "It was crafted by _MY_ great ancestor, one of a pair. Ceddy gave you the other one for your birthday a while back." Sofia spun around and looked at Cedric, who had a sly grin going. Sofia drew the damaged wand from her pocket and compared the two. It was almost identical to the one Cedric had given her all those years ago, except it was silver with gold inset instead of gold with silver.

"You never told me it was _that_ special of a wand Cedric."

He coughed, "Well, yes, um you are very special and you deserved it Sofia."

Goodwin was livid. "Of all the irresponsible! _THAT'S_ what happened to the other wand Winnifred! You lied! I TOLD you not to encourage this, you knew what it would bring!"

Cedric had clearly had enough. "Leave Mummy out of this Father. She can be kind to Sofia if she wishes. She has always encouraged me, been kind to me as a parent _should_. When have_ you _ever been decent to me? The only times you were anything _remotely_ resembling nice to me was when Sofia made you. Even when I stopped pursuing the crown you _STILL_ couldn't find a shred within me to be proud of. Am I really so worthless to you? Am I really so unlovable in your eyes?"

Whoa. In Sofia's mind she was back on the tower steps all those months ago. Perhaps Cedric's words were about more than just romantic grievances. Goodwin started to flare up but Cedric wasn't having it. Greylock's death and now Goodwin insulting his love for Sofia was too much too soon. He'd snapped.

"You know father, I've spent most of my life trying to gain recognition and praise from you, and do you know what it's gotten me? Misery. The way you treated me left me a miserable, desperate wreck and I simply refuse to let myself care what you think of me any longer. Sofia has always supported me, even when I wasn't supporting myself. She deserves all the magical gifts in the world and everything I can ever conjure."

Winnifred turned to a stunned Sofia. "Quick sweetie, grab Cedric's wand." With that Winnifred lunged forward and grabbed Goodwin's wand from his hand. The startled sorcerer just looked at her. Winnifred had a plan. Sofia reached over and grabbed the white wand etched with red blood burns from Cedric's sleeve. Goodwin snarled as he saw the family heirloom streaked with blood magic etchings.

"What in the world are you thinking Winnifred."

The woman was a foot shorter than anyone else in the room, but she was clearly the one in charge. Usually she let Goodwin feel like he was in control, but in reality Winny ruled the roost. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. You and Ceddy need to hash it out, and he's finally ready to grapple with you."

So that was the game plan. Winnifred was going to keep them from a wizard's duel. Both men had been born into the craft, and while they'd both been flinging spells since childhood, they had no idea how to throw a punch. It was quite ingenious, actually. "Now Sofia, these two have some issues to discuss." With that she flicked her own wand at the front door, dead bolting it from the outside and turned toward the kitchen. No escape. His mother was right, Cedric needed to stand up and become his own person. She followed Winnifred out of the room.

Once they were in the kitchen Winnifred shut the door and turned to Sofia. "No amount of me telling Goodwin to be kinder or encouraging Cedric was ever going to fix their relationship. It's between them, and they need to resolve it themselves." Sofia nodded. They _did_ need to work out their issues.

Winnifred busied herself in the kitchen and set Sofia on making some fly cakes to distract her. Sofia knew the woman could simply conjure them, but agreed nonetheless. Anything to not focus on what was going on in the other room. The shouting coming from the living room was covering a range of topics. Everything from Cedric's treason charge to the roles of sorcerers in society was flung about. It was time for Cedric's emancipation, but it was still hard for Sofia to hear. Winnifred noticed her distress, "Don't worry Sofia. They've been keeping this inside for years, it needs to come out."

Sofia shook her head, "I know, but I hate the fighting. I can see how it's good for Cedric to stand up to his father, but honestly I feel horrible."

The shut kitchen door stifled some of their volume, but the words rang clear into the kitchen.

…..

"_You would condemn me to death in that tower!"_

"_Cedric I only wanted the best for you, and being the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia was what you were born for! It wasn't death, it was your life!"_

"_It was what YOU wanted, but it was torture father! Always living in your shadow. It was a long and excruciating death of my personhood. Constant humiliation!_

_You wouldn't have been humiliated if you'd just done everything I said!_

_Don't you think I tried? You are worse than the king because nothing ever pleases you. At least Roland loves his children and forgives their failures. How could you just judge me from afar!"_

….

Winnifred was doing her best to distract Sofia, "Sweetie mind passing me the berries?"

….

"_I can't believe you lied to me last year at the Solstice! You said you weren't after her anymore!"_

"_I wasn't Father! I'd given her up by then but she hadn't given up on me! Unlike you who gave up on me as soon as I could raise a wand!"_

…

"Dear you need to add the sugar." Oh, Sofia had completely forgotten. Whoops. "It's alright sweetie. Let's just start over."

…

"_I can't believe you Cedric, she's practically half your age and you couldn't resist! What kind of a man does that!_

_"You are one to talk father, I know all about your activities as a young royal sorcerer!"_

_"But I was CAREFUL Cedric, and they were sorceresses. You couldn't even muster the decency to protect her!"_

"_Don't you think I realize that! But what's done is done now and I know she'll marry me, Sofia loves me!_

…

At the mention of her name Sofia hesitated. Maybe she should go and help Cedric. Winnifred posed this thought to her, "Consider this before you go in there Sofia. If you interject Cedric won't be able to get the words out he needs to say." She nodded, but was still upset. "He needs to step out of Goodwin's shadow and be his own man, and your love has helped him to start. It's been a long time coming dear, a very long time."

Everything Winnifred was saying was true. "I guess that's why you're known as 'Winnifred the Wise' huh?"

Winnifred smiled brightly, "Exactly dear. Now don't worry, I'll cut them off when the flycakes are done if they haven't fleshed it all out by then."

….

"_If I hadn't done blood magic Sofia may be dead right now. She needed my life's energy."_

"_No Cedric, you're wrong again. There is never a justification to do that kind of magic."_

_"I had to Father! She was still so weak! I'd do anything for her, and she knows it!"_

…

Sofia was trying her best not to eavesdrop as she poured the batter into the tray but was failing miserably.

…

"_You've manipulated her into this Cedric! She's going to have to give up her place in Enchancia all for your selfish wants! It's just like when you were after her amulet, all you think about is yourself!"_

"_That's not true father! Sofia knows all about my past misdeeds and she's forgiven me!"_

"_Does she really Cedric?! Did you tell her everything?!"_

…

"Sofia, don't forget to try out your new wand with the sparkler spell. They just aren't flycakes without it. "

"Oh, uh… sorry Winny. Here goes."

…

"_I don't know how you can stand there and pretend like you had nothing to do with any of this, you FORCED me to take that horrible woman as an apprentice and she was partly to blame for all this happening!"_

"_You can't be serious Cedric!"_

"_I'm deadly serious father, you wouldn't listen to me and Sofia ran off because of that woman. If only you had listened to me, I have a voice and it's MY LIFE."_

"_But son you needed to produce heirs with a sorceress and she seemed keen on you. Any sorceress was a better idea than the princess. You KNOW my uncle was killed for his illicit relationship with King Gideon's youngest sister. Cedric they're going to have your head for what you've done to Sofia, and you are my only son."  
_…

A sorcerer had been killed for loving a princess? And Goodwin's Uncle no less. It was a long time ago, but still…. Goodwin's objections just became tangible.

Winnifred saw that Sofia had reached her limit and pushed the girl outside the back door and into the small kitchen garden beyond it as the cakes baked under a magically conjured heat lamp. "It's such a lovely evening."

Sofia couldn't believe this woman. Her husband and son were screaming at each other not twenty yards away. "I think it would be more lovely if everyone wasn't upset."

Winnifred chuckled. "Oh Sofia Cedric has always lived in his father's shadow. Growing isn't always easy, or quiet." Winnifred bent down to pluck up a daisy that been growing alongside the magically plump vegetables. "Take a look at this flower dearest, it's just like Ceddy. It's almost winter, but the thing finally bloomed." She looked Sofia directly in the eyes. "Cedric is right this time Sofia. There's nothing more powerful than true love. The great Merlin once said the 'Love, in its way, is the greatest force in the world', and my Goodwin the Grumpy seems to have forgotten that." Her serious tone melted away, and once again she was joyfully content, "Oh and I'm so happy for you. The 'True Love's kiss' is a guarantee of happily ever after. Hooray!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's the spell Sofia, you do know the spell, right?" Sofia shook her head. She didn't exactly hear Samuel chant it on the island. "Well most people don't know this, and quite a few sorcerers are ignorant of it too, but it's basically a magical contract that's based around love. When the special someone with whom you can live happily ever after kisses you it will break the enchanted sleep and grant restorative powers using the soul of the donor. The spell helps to bind their souls together, ensuring the happily ever after part, so it helps bring to fruition the pre-existing possibility. It's a very powerful spell Sofia, only the most exceptional can conjure it."

That's what Samuel had meant when he said his soul would save hers and she would come to know her destiny. But the way Winnifred said it, almost like the spell was more of an active participant that a simple revealing of fate. It made Sofia uneasy. Was it destiny that brought Sofia and Cedric together, or the magic?

"How do you know all this about the spell?"

The older woman smiled, "Goodwin's family has their ancient spells, as does mine."

Something was gnawing at Sofia. Something she simply couldn't ignore. "Winnifred, I need to ask you a question that… might be a little uncomfortable." The older woman grew serious, causing Sofia pause, but she eventually continued. "Can someone cast the spell wrong?"

"Why whatever do you mean Sofia?"

"I just, I've known quite a lot of spells that have backfired and I was wondering what would happen if the spell was cast wrong."

"Oh dear, if it was cast wrong you would have never woken up. Not from a serious situation like the one Ceddy described." Sofia looked out over the moonlit vegetables and Winnifred seemed to catch on. "Oh Sofia, you're young. When people are young, they think love is a fragile rose, but when you get older you realize true love is more like a tree trunk."

Huh? The young woman was completely perplexed.

"Sofia, true love never fades and wilts, it grows bigger each year. True love is balancing that special someone's needs with your own. You become a team. Above vanity, above fame, a single force against the world. Just like the tree trunk, you each participate to hold up the life you've created. Time only strengthens it. Together you weather the storms. You'll come to realize this as time goes on, especially when the children come. The realization will come dearest, so let it." A buzzer went off in the kitchen. "Shall we go see what they're up to?"

They went back into the kitchen and the shouting had stopped. Sofia brought the plate of fly cakes out to the living room, where Goodwin and Cedric were hovering over a cauldron.

They were brewing the potion. Together. Somehow they'd worked it out, at least enough to set about the current task. He'd grown, as a person, and finally confronted his father about everything he'd been keeping trapped deep inside. Flycakes were distributed and Cedric barely noticed the loving glances Sofia was directing at him. She was so proud of her sorcerer.

Winnifred finished her flycake and piped up, "So how much longer until the potion to locate the prince is ready?"

"At least a dozen hours Winnifred." Goodwin seemed to have relaxed a little. He'd gotten some things off his chest as well.

Sofia continued gazing happily at Cedric, the oblivious sorcerer now bent over his favorite cauldron. Winnifred coughed and everyone snapped to attention. "Ceddy dear, it's late and you both should get some rest before you go running off into danger tomorrow. Goody and I will watch over the potion."

Cedric looked over at Sofia, who at the mention of sleep had begun to yawn. There was nothing for it; they'd just have to wait until morning. Cedric scooped up her hand and enticed her off the couch. Goodwin pretended not to notice. That was progress.

He escorted Sofia to a smallish room down a narrow corridor. It was obviously a spare room with a converted bed, but it was better than sleeping on the ground again. There on a shelf next to an open window sat Wormwood, preening his feathers. Sofia was elated to see the bird, and reached out to stroke him.

"Oh Wormwood it's so good to see you!"

The raven cawed.

"That's not funny Wormwood."

The raven crowed again.

Sofia jolted, she had no idea what Wormwood had just said. Oh no. NO. Tears began to streak down Sofia's face as she realized there would be no more conversations with Wormwood, or Minimus, and if she ever did find Clover there would be no more jokes or stories. Sofia flung her hands in front of her face and sobbed uncontrollably. The amulet was gone, and with it the ability to speak with animals.

"SOFIA! Sofia why are you crying like that! Wait you're already getting emotional? Or are you just tired? Or are you upset by something Father and I said? Please let me help you Sofia." She looked out at a very confused and upset Cedric staring back at her.

"Oh no Cedric I… I just realized that the amulet is gone and I used to use it to talk to animals but now I… I…." Cedric relaxed and pulled her closer, wrapping the sobbing girl in a large hug.

"_That_ clears up a few things, like how were always talking to Wormy and that rabbit of yours." Sofia continued to weep. "Now now, none of that. You're the cleverest sorceress I've ever encountered. I'm sure you can think of a spell that will let you talk to animals again, and if not, once this is all over, we can go searching for it together." Sofia nodded, but the tears didn't let up immediately. Cedric looked confused. He had no idea how to comfort her but was bent on trying. "Please stop crying Sofia, this night has seen enough upheaval and you shouldn't get all worked up, not in your condition." He kissed her cheek where a teardrop had fallen. "Please." He kissed her again, a little lower. "Please." Her tears slowly stopped, replaced entirely by another emotion.

Wormwood flew out the window to give them some privacy.

...

...

Sofia awoke the next morning far earlier than her sorcerer. Looking over toward him, he was drooling slightly on his side of the pillow. A gentle smile crossed Sofia's face. He looked just as he had at that inn in Friezenburg all those months ago. Memories of last night filled her thoughts. The fighting with Goodwin, followed by Cedric's attempts to console her after the revelation about loosing the ability to speak with animals. Sofia reached up to where the amulet used to hang for the better part of her life and suddenly the image of Samuel clutching it as they lay together in Duvall sprang up in her mind. That last night in Duvall… The way his hand had trailed along her skin after he'd let the amulet go…

NO. Best not to think about that again. Ever. Cedric had stated several times he didn't want to know. Her contented sorcerer was snoozing right there next to her. Sofia flung herself upright and searched the floor for her dress. It was crumpled in a pile where it had been tossed the night before. Cedric had fallen asleep straight away after the nights' activities without stopping to fold. She swiveled to dangle her feet off the edge and held the dress in her hands as she walked to the window. Sunlight was streaming in, and it overlooked the garden and outward toward the knobby tree-lined hills beyond. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to Winnifred's words last night…

_"The spell helps to bind their souls together, ensuring the happily ever after part, so it helps bring to fruition the pre-existing possibility."_

So her happy future with her sorcerer had been a pre-existing possibility… but was it an eventuality? Were her interactions with Cedric different now because of the magic? And all that business about true love strengthening with time that Winnifred had been going on about… Samuel's words forced their way into her thoughts.

_"Time is my ally, not death."_

Samuel had been telling her this, the whole time she was in Duvall, but she wasn't listening. She'd focused on the death part, but what if he really meant time. Time for her to fall in... What was she thinking? Samuel hadn't been able to wake her with True Love's kiss, right?

Did Samuel kiss her and fail? Or did Samuel never get the chance?

...

...

Cedric began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there with her dress in her hands. A gigantic smile crossed his face and seeing him so happy despite all the danger they faced melted away the uncomfortable thoughts. He stood up to greet her with a proper good morning, and she was happy to oblige. He pressed into her, kissing her gently. Her dress was wedged in between them, and something sharp poked her leg.

"Ouch."

"Eek. Sorry Sofia, did I push you into the sill?"

"No, something poked my leg."

Cedric turned crimson. "Well I—"

"No Cedric, not you." She reached down and fumbled with her dress, laying her hands on the offending item she brought it out. It was the potion her mother gave her. With all the upheaval she had forgotten it last night. Cedric took one look at the vial and in one fluid motion grabbed it from her hands, flinging it out the open window. Sofia just stared at him as if he'd sprung a second head.

"What is wrong with you Cedric? Mom gave me that!" He stood there hyperventilating and bit his lip. "Well Cedric, what was that all about?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Sofia, there's something I need to-."

Winnifred opened the door, knocking only after it was partially open. "Ceddy, Sofia, time to get up. The potion is…"

Oh Merlin. They were standing there without so much as a scrap of clothing on. Winnifed let a loud "Bwah! Sorry Ceddy!" and ran off down the hall.

"BWAHHH!" Sofia was flinging clothes on lightning quick, while Cedric fumbled. Sofia tossed his pants in his face as she ran out of the room. Not the best thing to be caught like that in his parents house. Not good.

Sofia found Winnifred in the kitchen, conjuring a massive breakfast.

"Winnifred please don't be mad I—"

The witch spun around. "Oh no Sofia; don't be upset. I'm sorry I disrupted you two. I thought you were both still sleeping and the potion is ready, Oh and look! I've conjured a big breakfast for you! I know how Ceddy's eggs taste and I thought you could use another delicious meal before you go."

Wow. She really wasn't mad, at all. Glad it wasn't Goodwin. Cedric fell down the in the hallway and the sound echoed through the house, he'd tripped over his own shoes. Goodwin emerged to the pile of Cedric. "Oh Cedric." He stood there and offered Cedric a hand. Reluctantly Cedric grabbed it and Goodwin helped him up. Wow. Sofia and Winnifred stood in the doorway to the kitchen absolutely stunned. Perhaps their reconciliation would have staying power.

The potion was ready, now to add the final ingredient. Sofia didn't have any of James's personal belongings, so they used an old relic Goodwin had from King Roland the First. It was some hair that had been singed and stuck to a cloak during one of Goodwin's famous life-saving endeavors. "Saved him from the fire breathing bats of Mount Mysterio that time." Goodwin had at least regained some of his pleasant demeanor. Sleep can do wonders. Winnifred was giddy, but for entirely different reasons as she happily munched on waffles and stared at Sofia. Sofia preferred the fruit spread and kept her attention on the potion.

"Now when we add the hair we will see what all his descendents are up to, so take notes Sofia." She nodded.

Cedric gave his father a smirk. "Father, I thought spying using this concoction was ruled illegal in Enchancia."

Winnifred and Sofia giggled. Goodwin had been caught. "I'd never have done it unless it was necessary."

"Then I guess we have an understanding." Cedric smiled at his father, and the older man smiled in kind. Perhaps they did.

The hair drifted down into the caludron and great wisps of colored smoke came billowing out of the brew. The first set coalesced into an image of Tilly and Sir Bartlebee trekking through some unknown wilderness. They'd been blissfully oblivious to all the horrible events of the past several months. It was good to see Tilly, even if it wasn't in person. The images faded and reappeared as Roland. He was standing and resting one hand on a windowsill, the other was on his chin. He was lost in deep thoughts, the gravity of current events weighing him down as he stared into the distance. Her Dad… he was being a real hero right now, a diplomatic one. They sing songs of knights, but the real heroes prevent the wars from ever starting. He was staring at some gardens. Sofia recognized them instantly. It was the royal gardens of Friezenburg palace. Some of it was under construction, but the rest was exactly as Sofia remembered it from all those trips to visit Hildegard.

Sofia started to think back to her last trip to the country. How King Aaron's lifeless corpse had laid there on the floor of the throne room. It had been almost two months since then. Another wisp came out and Amber was in a screaming match with a boy in an ornate room somewhere, but it certainly wasn't Enchancia. Not enough rubble. Wait.

"I recognize that room! It's the parlor in Friezenburg! Dad is there too!"

The boy was Hugo. Oh Amber, they still hadn't resolved whatever was going on between them.

"I thought you were interested in finding the Prince Sofia?" Winnifred's comments were well taken. Silent observation continued.

Lastly James Popped out. He was with Lily and they were crouched in some bushes. Suddenly James sprung forth and was grabbing an older man in a cloak.

"Oh MERLIN!" Sofia couldn't contain it.

"Goodwin where are they!"

"I don't know Winnifred!" He drew his wand and expanded that particular wisp of smoke. It was a town, very familiar to Sofia, but where?

"More Sir! Please we need to see more!"

James had dropped the man and he was quivering in a puddle on the ground. Oh Merlin he was a sorcerer. NO. Lily was whispering in James's ear. What was she saying? The smoke images produced no sound. Lily had that wicked smile. She was goading James on. James had a sword drawn… "OH NO!"

The image expanded even further and the spires of the Friezenburg royal palace were in view.

Cedric screamed, "Triton's Turnips! They're in Friezenburg too!"

James has lifted up the sword while Lily looked to be laughing wickedly. There was no sound, but it was unmistakable what was happening.

Sofia started screaming, "NO!" and dropped to the floor.

The sword came down, and…


	43. Jealousy-Chapter 43-The Hunted

**Chapter 43: The Hunted**

The sword came down and… WHOOSH… Goodwin had run his hand through the smoke, obliterating the image. He'd spared her the act of actually seeing it happen.

Winnifred grabbed her shoulders, and in an instant Cedric had lifted her up and stumbled a couple steps to put Sofia on the couch. Sofia was shaking.

"Sofia CALM DOWN, Sofia! SOFIA!" Cedric flung his arms around the poor girl, steadying her. He pressed her head into his chest and took a deep breath. Then a slow exhale. Then a deep breath… It calmed her down and tears started to fall. Cedric relaxed and tried to comfort her. "Please Sofia, _please_ calm down. I assume you still want us to go capture him, and if we wait he might move on."

They shared a cosmic moment as Sofia realized Cedric had used the same technique to calm her as she'd done to him when James had attempted his murder. The relaxation technique worked just as well this time. Sofia sucked up her tears, it was time to go. She double-checked that she had her new silver wand and Cedric grabbed his carpet bag of books. They fled out the door and Cedric pulled her toward the coach. "Cedric I could turn into the dragon…"

They were running at breakneck speed. "You came in a carriage. We should take that. Please Sofia, It's just as fast, PLEASE."

They didn't have time to argue. Sofia used the wand to undo the charms he'd cast on the pumpkin and it transformed back into the coach and horses. With a flick of the reigns they were off to Friezenburg.

Cedric was jumpy, there was frenetic energy but nothing to do except wait for the carriage ride to be over. "Sofia, I hope you've given some thought as to how you intend to stop Lily and James, and I'm_ hoping_ this is a little more planned than running off to the other side of the world was."

Sofia shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm going to paralyze them. I've done it a bunch of times."

"Did you teach Lily the counter spell?"

"Nope."

"Finally." Cedric let out a huge sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean Cedric?"

He smirked at her, "You always seem to give of yourself more than is necessary, which I admit to have reaped the benefits of _buuut_ I was worried you'd taught that part of your magic to that creature. Just needed to be sure."

Sofia thought about it. Lily had her convinced back in Enchancia that the witch had turned over a new leaf. If time would have permitted, she probably would have given away everything she'd learned. She looked up at Cedric, who seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "No planning on your part was involved, was it?" Sofia shook her head. "Simply didn't have enough time to spill all your hard-earned secrets, did you?"

"Yep."

"Ah… I _suppose_ it's one of the personality traits that let you forgive for my misdeeds as well, so I can't scold you too harshly." A little chuckle escaped him, but then he seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's the matter Cedric? If you're worried again don't be. We make an excellent team."

"I'm certainly glad you think so Sofia. I'll do my best to be helpful, I swear it."

Sofia thought about it. Cedric seemed troubled about the spells required, maybe he didn't know the paralysis spell himself.

"Cedric…"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you… Do you know how to perform the paralysis spell?"

He looked sheepish, and let out a sideways grin. He didn't know. "Ah yes, the… paralysis spell.. but of course its… uh… it's… alright fine I've never heard of it! There! Feel free to be embarrassed by me."

"Oh Cedric. I'm never embarrassed by you. I can teach you!"

He looked at her with the strangest expression. His head dropped to one side all the way to his shoulder. "_YOU _are going to teach _ME_ a spell?"

"Well, yes. If you want to learn it I'll teach you. I mean… you don't _HAVE_ to learn it."

A huge grin broke out across his face. "Oh no, indeed I'd love to. It's not everyday one can learn a spell from the worlds greatest apprentice." He straightened and the smirk disappeared. "I guess you're nowhere near an apprentice anymore. I'd be humbled and honored to learn a spell from you Sofia, Blessed Echantress of Legend."

"Oh sweet Cedric, _I'd_ be honored." They spent the rest of the ride with Cedric learning the spell. He was actually a lot more proficient than she expected. It just took a positive reinforcement approach.

The palace of Friezenburg and attached village finally came into view. It was time to find James. Sofia parked the coach and they disembarked. As Sofia drew her new wand Cedric grabbed her hand, "Sofia I mean what I've been saying. I love you with everything I've got. _Please_ be careful, you're the most important thing in the world to me."

She smiled up at him. This feeling they shared was amazing. Whatever that spell was made of, it intensely magnified the love she'd already felt for her sorcerer.

They started scouring the village and noticed banners of royal color strewn along the village square. The townspeople seemed to be in a joyous mood. More searching and they finally came across the scene they'd observed in the cauldron's smoke. It was in a secluded part of the town that seemed to lack foot traffic. Cedric saw it first and grabbed Sofia, shielding her from the grisly sight. No one in the village had found him yet. Sofia shed some tears at the horrible confirmation of her fears, while Cedric kept a look out. They were hunting James and Lily, but he was dedicated to making sure they didn't become the hunted.

Sofia got a hold of herself and looked down at the ground, confusing Cedric greatly. "What in Merlin's name are you doing Sofia?"

She shot a glance back at the sorcerer, "I was hoping they left tracks."

He rolled his eyes at her, "They're not dogs Sofia, and they're not going to leave a trail of kibble behind themselves. We'd better keep moving."

Onward they searched, trying to stay within the shadows. Something was bothering Sofia. "Cedric, why do you think Lily and James are here in Friezenburg?"

The wizard was inspecting around the next corner, but brought himself upright to address her, "I've no idea."

"It's just strange. I mean, why would James think that I was in Friezenburg?"

The train of thought intrigued Cedric, and he pulled her into a darkened alleyway to discuss it further in relative anonymity. "You're brother is out of his wits. If he wasn't able to find us in Enchancia he could be thinking you'd run off to another kingdom."

"I don't think that's it." Sofia looked up and saw a family pass by. The little girl was holding a small version of the Friezenburg royal crest emblazoned on a flag. The whole village was in party mode. Something was going on here. "Cedric, some important event is going on today. My Dad was in Friezenburg, as was Amber and Hugo. James must have thought I was going to come too."

Cedric's eyebrows went up. "Okay but that still doesn't get us any closer to finding your deranged brother or his sociopathic side kick."

Why was everyone in Friezenburg? The country had been unstable ever since King Aaron had been killed. "THAT'S IT!" Cedric stumbled backward at the force of her declaration. "Oh, sorry Cedric. I just realized what's going on today." He stood there staring at her with the 'get on with it' look. Boy she knew him so well. "King Aaron was killed, and that means Friezenburg needs to advance the line of succession. The Crown Princess is becoming Queen today. It's a coronation."

"Ooooh. That _would_ be something you would attend, if you hadn't been wandering around with me in the forest."

James and Lily must have gotten wind of it too. Sofia grabbed Cedric's hand and headed straight for the palace. Cedric floated them up and over the castle wall, and they searched the gardens. No luck. The palace grounds were expansive.

"This isn't working Cedric. There's just too much ground to cover. We need more eyes."

He looked back at her and his their was a resolution in his countenance. He knew exactly what she was going to suggest. He knew her so well. She couldn't help but let a smile escape. "I need to go tell Dad that James is here, then all the royals can be on guard and looking for him."

He nodded. "I'm going with you Sofia."

WHAT! "No Cedric, you can't go inside. We don't know if it was Dad or James that put the price on your head, and I don't want anyone to hurt you."

He grabbed hold of her hand, "Sofia I'll take whatever punishment your father dolls out if it means I can protect you from James and Lily."

WOW. The newfound confidence in him hadn't ebbed. She grabbed a hold of his hands. "Cedric, I'll be okay, but if you go in there you might get arrested or worse. I heard what your father said about your great uncle and I.. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But Sofia I have to help you, I WANT to help you. I love you, I can't just let you—"

"PLEASE Cedric, Please. I can't loose you. Please… "

The gravity of it all was starting to coalesce in her mind. She'd dragged Cedric into danger, and James would make good on the threat if he found Cedric first. The execution of Cedric's great uncle was hovering in her mind as well. "Oh Merlin Cedric, what was I thinking! I know I can stop James, but now you are in danger. I didn't realize we'd need to find Dad. Turnips and mushrooms and all the vegetables ever grown! I should have cast a sleeping spell on you so you stayed in Mystic meadows, or the paralysis spell, or anything that would have kept you there! then your parent's would have kept you safe. OH MERLIN what is wrong with me, I needed to face him alone! I—"

He flung his hand up over her mouth, silencing her. She looked up at him, and he was smiling. "Sofia, without your help I'd never have spoken to my father again. You _NEVER_ need to face anything alone. I belong to you and you belong to me. You're my true love. Even if something does happen to me, all that matters is that I'm here for you, just like you've always been there for me."

"Oh Cedric." All the love and devotion she could ever want was right there in front of her. It was positively radiating from him. A few tears spilled down her face, and he wiped them gently away with his thumb. He could die here, and it would be all her fault. She couldn't let it happen.

He motioned forward, and touched his forehead to hers. "I c-care about you so much Sofia. I know its part of your nature to try and take the burden upon yourself."

He was right. She sucked up the happy tears, and let herself get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. She felt his breath on her face, calming her soul. Could the moment linger just a little longer? He let her go and gave her a reassuring smile. "I love you too Cedric, more than I can ever describe." She kissed him and pushed him into a dark corner between a wall and a thick bush. It was distracting, that was the point. She pulled away and turned her wand on him. She froze him to the ground with a powerful spell.

Cedric was stunned. "Sofia you can't possibly think…"

"You need to stay here in the shadows and be safe. PLEASE. I'll be right back after I tell Dad what's going on, and you'll be hidden. Please be safe."

"Sofia! Don't do this. We're a TEAM. You're not thinking straight, its the cursed magic inside you, it's interfering, SOFIA -–"

Oh Cedric. Her sorcerer. She conjured a large wall in a matching architectural style in front of him. He was shielded from all sides, perfectly concealed. There was no way Lily or James could find him camouflaged like that, not even his voice could penetrate it. She took off toward a side door that led into the palace. If she found her father she could warn him, and if by some magical miracle she found James or Lily she could stop them herself. Then she could go free Cedric. All she wanted was to keep her sorcerer safe, why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

She twisted down corridors; care and caution sacrificed for speed, and finally came across someone familiar. There, looking forlorn out a window was Hugo. He was staring off into the distance. "HUGO!"

The startled man jumped out of his skin. They were never the best of friends, but they had come to a passive acceptance of each other since the derby championship years earlier. "Hugo I need you to help me!"

"What? Aren't you supposed to be off fighting magical battles with sorcerers Sofia?"

"That's what I'm doing right now."

Hugo looked terrified. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. I don't know a lick of magic Sofia, you know I was awful at it when we were at Royal Prep."

"I know but listen, I don't need you to perform any spells. I DO need you to find my family and tell him James is here in Friezenburg, probably looking for me, and that he's killed at least one more sorcerer." Hugo looked horrified. "I know Hugo. It's awful, and since there are probably a LOT of other royal sorcerers here they are all in danger. You need to get the message out, and maybe everyone can look for them."

She started to run but Hugo stopped her. "Sofia wait."

He took a deep breath, "Sofia I can't tell everyone. Not if you want your brother to live through this."

He looked at her, dead serious. "Why? Everyone wants to stop James, right? Then all the quarreling will stop."

Hugo shook his head. "Sofia if the wrong wizard catches James then they may not just 'capture' him, if you know what I mean." OH MERLIN. Despite being a bachelor Greylock was well connected and had lots of friends in high places.

"Sofia your Dad insisted that rulers from all the kingdoms come to this coronation and he's trying to foster a dialog with all of them, but tensions are high. Your Dad obviously refuses to hand James over to Rudistan for judgement. If people realize he's here… James may be killed Sofia." She flung her hands up to her face. "WHY is this SO COMPLICATED! Everyone wants peace, DON'T THEY!" Hugo turned back to the window, but didn't answer her. "Don't they Hugo?"

He seemed so upset. Probably from the fight with Amber earlier. "I… I don't know Sofia. Kings and Queens are just people, after all. People have feelings, people make mistakes, people get hurt."

His melancholy demeanor seemed like more than just a fight with Amber. "Hello Hugo, snap out of it, we've got a serious problem here, what are you looking off into the distance at?"

He startled and looked embarrassed. "I was just… thinking about what I really want in life."

WOW. Pretty introspective for a usually self-absorbed prince. On second thought, it was still self-absorbed, considering he was pondering life's great questions while people could be dying. "Hugo, is everything okay? You're normally not so.. thoughtful."

He sighed. "It's a pretty sad day for me Sofia."

Oh Merlin. She needed more eyes and ears that wouldn't kill James or risk beheading, so maybe a minute with the moody man would pay off. "Alright what happened? But keep it brief."

He looked annoyed, but continued. "I broke up with Amber, for good this time. It was never going to work, and we were always so miserable."

Wasn't expecting that. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

He looked back out the window. "It's okay. I was clinging to something safe because I was hurt." Suddenly the image of Vivian crying on the end of her bed came flooding back in. "Wait… are you pinning for Vivian?"

Hugo's head shot up and his eyes bulged out. Turnips. She wasn't supposed to say anything. He spun to straighten his stance, grabbing her hands. "WHY'd you say that?! What did you… how did you… did Amber tell you something?"

Sofia was neck deep in it now, and she needed to keep looking for James. "I'm sorry Hugo I promised I wouldn't say anything and I've got to go."

Hugo gripped her tighter, "No Sofia, I should have realized it! You're Vivian's dearest friend and she must have said something to you. Please I need to know, I need to know so badly. Why did she decide to marry that Count? Why did she stop loving me?"

WHAT.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HUGO!"

He reared back a bit, clearly startled. Sofia was furious. "Are you telling me that you took off because you thought _SHE_ dumped _YOU_?"

He looked terrified again, but nodded. Sofia let out a series of hysterical laughs. "You've got to be kidding me Hugo. _YOU_ are the one who took off, not Vivian."

The terror was replaced by indignation, "I would NEVER have taken off on her. I'd planned to propose but then I found out she was going to marry some Count. She'd been so wonderful to me and all the while she was planning it behind my back." His anger subsided and his shoulders slumped. "It's just not fair. I thought I'd finally found the one."

Oh this man. She couldn't hold it back. Not any longer. "Hugo, is Vivian married yet?"

He looked at her, grimacing. "It's actually supposed to happen later today. I heard through the grapevine she planned it today so no one would feel compelled to come, as we'd all be at this coronation. You know how shy she is."

Sofia planted her feet. "Look Hugo. It's been weeks since I spoke with her, but when I did she loved you deeply. She thought_ you_ just took off, and it left her heartbroken."

His jaw dropped open, and his eyes started to dart around the corridor. He was connecting the dots. "She thought I… but I thought she…"

"Hugo, you've got to go. She's… well she's got some things to talk to you about and you two obviously haven't been speaking. You better hurry."

He nodded furiously and took off running down the corridor. So much for extra help. Oh well, maybe Vivian would get her happily ever after. That was worth it.

Back to James. She bounded down another corridor. She needed to find her Dad or Amber. Thinking about it her mother would probably be there too. Only someone from Enchancia could truly be trusted at this point. She turned down another corridor and saw yet another open window. This corridor split to either side. Sofia turned to the left and there, standing before her, was James. His hair was messed and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh James!" She hesitated. He was still holding the sword, and it was streaked with blood. "Oh James. I know what you've done. I know how upset and hurt you are."

He looked up at her, clearly out of his mind. "Sof! You're here, how did you find me? I've been looking everywhere for you, everywhere Sofia."

"I'm sorry James, I didn't know you were looking for me. I used magic to find you. Now we need to get you better okay?"

"Oh SOF! You're so Brilliant! I knew you'd find a way to escape and come back to me." He started to approach, but the sword in his hand made her step backward. He halted.

"Yes James, I found out you were in Friezenburg and I came to find you. You've got to stop this madness."

He gave off a wicked smile. "Oh don't worry Sofia, I'm not mad at you at all. You're so caring and wonderful. I know they stole you, even if no one would believe me, and I made them pay, and I'll make the rest of them pay too."

He was delusional. "What are you talking about James? No one stole me alright."

He shook his head a little too slowly. "Oh they stole you Sofia, they took you away into the night, and then they used all their little friends to lie and say they'd never seen you. All those horrible, wicked, EVIL sorcerers, they were all conspiring to hide you. But I saw through their disguises. I can see the spells they've cast on you."

Oh NO. How many sorcerers had he come across over the last couple weeks? He was a crown prince, and if he approached them they would probably have tried to act respectful. Then Lily would jump out and… OH MERLIN the sorcerer in the village was NOT the second victim. HOW MANY? "James, James I need you to drop the sword okay? I need you to drop it."

He clutched it tighter. "But I have to stop them Sof. I have to save you."

"I know James. I know. But you're scaring me. I'm scared James, so please drop the sword so I can feel safe."

It seemed to be working, but she needed to push a little harder. "Please James, drop the sword so I can hug you. You're my brother and you need a hug right now, so please, drop the sword."

He let out a gasp and dropped the sword. Sofia pointed her wand at it and the offending item vanished into oblivion. She let out a huge sigh of relief and ran up to hug him. He embraced her lovingly and buried his face in her hair. "Oh Sof, I love you so much. I knew I could save you."

"James you don't need to save me. We need to get you some help." He snatched her wand from her hand and gripped her arms tightly into a massive bear hug. It hurt. "James what are you—"

"NOW LILY! CAST THE COUNTER SPELL AND FREE HER!"

Oh NO. LILY. Sofia tried to turn her head around and saw from the corner of her eye the witch, standing right in front of the open window. She was wearing that horrible wicked grin and her wand was raised menacingly in Sofia's direction. Some of the charms she wore in her hair were sparkling in the sunlight. Cedric's words from earlier came flooding back into her mind.

"_Your emotions are going to get you killed. What if I'm not able to protect you…__ "_

It was almost prophetic. Lily was going to kill her and James was completely delusional about it all. Despite Cedric's pleas she had to use the magic within, or she'd die. Lily was chanting, there was no more time left. Sofia looked deep within herself and felt the magic within her swell up. It felt like ages since she'd felt that warmth when suddenly a sharp pain originated in her abdomen and tore through her body. Her legs went numb from the agony and she let out a horrible cry.

James screamed at the realization that she'd been terribly wounded.

"SOFIA!"


	44. Jealousy-Chapter 44- The Coronation

**Chapter 44: The Coronation **

"SOFIA!"

James released her and she collapsed to the ground. He started screaming at Lily in front of the open window. Sofia couldn't make it all out, she was convulsing in pain on the floor. Lily was shaking her head, yelling back at James. James started shaking the witch. He pushed her and Lily fell to her knees. The witch tried to get back up. Lily was confused and gesturing to her wand, which was still pulsating with energy.

Lily hadn't finished casting the spell.

BOOM

A massive blast of energy from the hallway tossed James and Lily toward the window. Lily went straight through it and out into the gardens below. James collided with the wall and crumpled to the floor. Cedric came running from the same direction Sofia had arrived. He stood menacingly over James when he caught site of Sofia convulsing on the ground. There was a moment when Cedric looked he might faint, and then he was at her side in an instant, lifting up her head. "Sofia, Sofia can you hear me? Sofia! POSEIDON'S PUMPKINS SOFIA! Oh.. Oh NO… Oh NO what have they done to you!"

His vision trailed downward and he ran his hand over her belly. He was shaking. Cedric pulled Sofia into a cuddle to free his hands, bit down hard on his finger and streaked more blood onto his wand while chanting something. Energy flowed from him into her, as he'd done at the celestial pool. She felt it fill her. Everything began to become clearer, and she reached up to stop the spell. "Cedric, the pain is stopping, I'll be okay. Cedric."

"Oh Sofia!" He wrapped her in an embrace. "I am _SO_ furious right now but I'm just too worried to scold you proper." There was a moan from the wall. Cedric snapped to attention as James lunged toward them. Cedric shot a powerful binding spell at the prince, which wrapped James in ropes from shoulders to ankles. He fell to the ground, completely bound. Cedric gently set Sofia down and ran to the window. His head bounced around a bit. He must be looking for her but didn't cast any spells. The witch must have gotten away. Sofia tried to stand but her legs wouldn't support her weight, and she collapsed. It broke Cedric's concentration and he rushed back to her side. "Sofia, you're still hurt. Just stay down."

James was growling and flinging horrible words about, "Filthy sorcerer, I'll save her, I'll—"

Cedric gave James a horrible scowl and launched a spell that sealed the princes lips. No more words from James today. "Now Sofia what happened! What ever possessed you to leave me out there, you _SAID _we were a team, you—

"You got free…" It squeaked out of her.

"Of course I got free, I've still got my wand haven't I? but Sofia I need to know what ever possessed you to do such a thing, I think… I think… wait, why aren't you legs working right?"

Sofia was recovering but something was wrong still. Any pressure she put on them made her feel faint. She started to cry. "Oh Cedric you were RIGHT, you were SO right, I'm so so SO sorry, I thought that I could just reason with him and you wouldn't get hurt… I.. BWAHHHH…"

Cedric started to stroke her hair, "Alright, Alright… easy. I guess I was wrong. Please calm down… it's not good to get worked up. Please Sofia." He was kneeling in front of her, and reached out to stroke her hair. "Now, just tell me what happened.

"I got James to drop the sword, but he took my wand and held my arms down. I needed to break free so I tried to summon the magic within but—"

He froze. "NNNOOOOO!" Fast as lightning his wand was pointed at her stomach. A cloud of energy hovered there, and finally turned blue. He collapsed to a fully seated position on the floor and started kissing her. "Oh merciful Merlin it's okay." James was writhing along the wall; infuriated that Cedric was kissing her. Cedric pulled her body closer to him as the sat on the floor and held her head tightly to his chest. She could feel him hyperventilating.

WAIT.

Why did his wand turn blue?

Why was he hyperventilating?

Why was he constantly trying to keep her from using her magic within? Did he know it would hurt her?

Why _had_ it hurt her?

Mushrooms. She knew that spell.

Oh dear MERLIN she knew what _THAT_ spell was.

It had turned red for Vivian.

Maybe the magic within wasn't hurting _HER_.

THAT'S WHY he was rubbing her belly.

He KNEW.

_HE KNEW_ and that's why he was being overprotective, oh MERLIN and all the food, and all the rest stops. HE KNEW using the magic within would result in this pain.

Sofia went numb. "I'm… I'm going to have a baby, aren't I?" Sofia looked up at her sorcerer, and there was a massive wave of anxiety written all over his face.

"Yes." The floodgates broke open and it all came out of him. "Oh Sofia it was all my fault. I wasn't careful with you and I wasn't thinking. I should have been but I was just so overwhelmed that I was actually your true love and the spell and… and…" He looked at her with fear, "I've been dreading what you'd say or think once you found out."

Sofia looked back down at her body and couldn't believe it. There was a precious little life in there, one she hadn't even been aware of.

James went ballistic upon hearing Sofia's words. He couldn't move anything from his shoulders to his ankles so he started banging his head into the ground in a vain attempt to move. Sofia grabbed her wand from the floor where it had landed after impact and shot a paralysis spell at him. At least he wouldn't give himself a concussion this way.

Cedric was hovering right next to her, waiting for her reaction. "Cedric, Lily is out there."

He nodded. "But Sofia don't you want to discuss—"

"She's dangerous." She looked straight at him, and he got the message and gave her a little smile. She needed a minute to compose her thoughts.

"Okay, okay you wait right there, and you've got your wand yes?" Sofia nodded. "Now you PROMISE me that you'll blast her at first sight this time, no more trying to reason with madness, yes?" Again Sofia nodded. "Alright then. Thank you for believing in me this time."

"I did believe in you, I just—"

"Yes yes alright, I'll be back in a minute."

He took off toward the window, jumped around a little to psyche himself up and went straight out of it while shouting the hovering spell.

James was laying there still, frozen in place. Poor James. He would need to be taken to Roland. Once she could stand. Sofia looked down at her legs. The pain was subsiding, slowly. She couldn't help but let her hands trail down to her belly and instinctually started to rub it. It was almost impossible to believe, she didn't feel any different inside, but the magic had said so.

Cedric was back in a few more minutes, just as promised. "I've searched everywhere in this forsaken place I can think a wicked mage would hide and have nothing to show for it. I'm sorry Sofia, she seems to have vanished."

"No Cedric, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I should have listened to you, I know you're amazing and could help me but I was just so uncontrollably worried."

He nodded. "Sofia, it might not be your fault. I was speaking with my father last night, and he said something that, that… that I didn't want to hear. But… but I just need to know. Sofia do you really love me?"

She looked back up at her sorcerer, her lover, her friend and flung her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He seemed apprehensive but hugged her back. "I love you, and I'm so lucky that you love me Cedric. I can't imagine how Vivian must have felt that night in your tower." She buried her face into his shirt. Cedric let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Cedric, why didn't you just TELL me? You knew but you didn't say anything."

"Well I didn't know how you'd react. It's not exactly an everyday kind of announcement."

She pulled away a little and gave him a sideways glance. "You've known for a while, haven't you?" he nodded. "So when _DID_ you find out?"

"Weeeelll… You slept in a long time after the celestial island incident. I woke up before you and realized what the evening's activities could have done. To be honest, I think the magic may have had something to do with it as well. I mean, I wanted to do what we did but it all just happened so fast. I cast the spell on you and it confirmed my suspicions. I spent the rest of the morning trying to figure out what to do."

"And your great revelation to solve the predicament was to feed me excessively."

He shot her a sarcastic look, "Why yes it was Sofia, you know I've never been through this either! Up until a month ago I thought I'd never be faced with this kind of situation."

Fair enough. He'd been a bachelor for decades.

"So what is it about the magic within that made me hurt?" Cedric jolted. He didn't want to admit whatever it was, but it was necessary. "No more secrets Cedric. I mean it. If I would have known using it could hurt the baby I would have never tried."

"Well Sofia… alright. But you DO love me, so just remember that." She gave him a smile; it seemed to be enough encouragement. "Alright so you know my Mummy was a healer throughout her years, yes?"

"Of course, that's why you knew all those healing spells you taught me."

"Yes, well she had the opportunity to take care of some patients that were born with magic inside them. It's been happening forever actually. It's very rare but it does—"

"Cedric…"

"Oh yes. Well, you see, women have to be careful. The little ones in there don't typically inherit the magic, and it can hurt them if their mother lets the magic within flow about."

Sofia's let out a huge gasp. "No WAY."

"Yes 'way'. Sofia, Mummy treated a woman who'd lost the little one after something like this. I think it's okay because it's still small and you stopped before real damage was done, but please _PLEASE_ don't do that again, alright."

"You don't have to tell me that Cedric. I'm never going to do that again."

He let a smile escape, but he still seemed anxious. Too anxious.

"No more secrets Cedric."

"Wha… oh.. no I…"

"No more. Whatever it is I need to know. Don't you think I need to know."

His eyes darted around, and he grimaced, but he finally relented.

"When I… when I spoke to my father last night…" Sofia reached a hand out to encourage him. This seemed even harder for him than the baby revelation. "I know that there is magic inside you, you've shown it several times, and I know that… the dragon king… was responsible for it." He looked away from her, like he was in real pain. "Sofia, my father was clearly skeptical that the True Love's kiss spell worked correctly, because I had to use blood magic to restore you. It should have worked without the blood magic, even I know that, but it wasn't enough."

Where was he going with this?  
"Sofia I'm worried that the magic within you is somehow interfering with the spell. I mean, it's ancient powerful stuff, it could be… disrupting the happy life we are supposed to share. There's never been an instance of someone with magic inside being involved in the kiss before, at least as far as I know, or my father knew."

He looked back at her, and this was CLEARLY upsetting him.

She hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "What are you truly afraid of Cedric, please tell me."

He returned the embrace in kind, whispering in her ear. "Oh Sofia, what if… what if that cursed magic inside you is stronger than the True Love's kiss, he might steal your heart away from me again."

Oh CEDRIC. She turned her face and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I love _YOU_ silly, you wouldn't have been able to wake me if we weren't destined to live a happy life together, and I need you now more than ever." A very happy sorcerer returned her affections.

Instinctually she brought her hands down to her stomach and began to rub her belly again. He took in a great breath and relaxed. "So then, you're not mad at me? Even though this is my fault."

Sofia shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you. It's my body, and I wanted to do what we did. I just can't believe that there's really, that this is actually… happening. I think I would have preferred to wait, at least until everything is settled a bit more." She looked up at him, and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"I mean, what are we going to do? You're no longer the royal sorcerer of Enchancia and I'm not it's princess anymore."

He flopped backwards on the ground. "You've no idea how much I've been thinking about that Sofia. I'll never be able to find employment as a royal sorcerer again, that much is certain, and after your father finds out you're expecting I imagine he'll want my head stuck on a pike, the same as my father's uncle. We've nowhere to live and no kingdom we can call home without fear of decapitation. Merlin's mushrooms."

Sofia looked over at James. He may be frozen, but his eyes were open. She remembered back to when she'd been paralyzed during the King Aaron incident. He was probably listening to all of this and screaming inside. "Well, now that we've got James the first thing we need to do is go return him to Dad find out what he thinks of all this. We are just assuming that he'll want you dead, but it seems like every time I assume something it's wrong, so maybe we should just go ask him."

A giant gulp came out from her sorcerer, but he stood and began to levitate the frozen prince while helping Sofia to her feet. The long conversation had given her body a chance to catch a second wind. "I know where they are Sofia, follow me."

It had been difficult to find anyone in the palace because they were all too busy shouting at each other in the pavllion at the other side of the palace grounds. Cedric had heard the melee while hunting for Lily.

They got within striking distance of the royals, who had divided into factions and were throwing insults across political lines. The only one in between it all was Roland. He was trying desperately to harbor some sort of peace, but was getting it from both sides. Apparently the Greylock business was just a catalyst for other grievances to start appearing. Someone was yelling about transit rights along a river that served as a border between kingdoms, another was threatening an offensive for a whombeast invasion that originated from their neighboors' kingdom. It was ugly.

Sofia drew her wand and leaned over to her sorcerer. "You okay Cedric, they're a bunch of royals after all?"

He smiled at her, "Never better. Compared to the solstice, the dragon woman, and my father this is nothing."

Nice. Sofia flung her hands up, addressing the crowd. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze and turned to stare at her. Immediately people recognized James, bound and frozen, being levitated by Cedric. "Okay everyone, you can all just calm down because my brother has been caught."

A couple men started to move toward Cedric from one side of the large group. No way. Sofia flung her wand up at them, and one of the men laughed. Sofia recognized him as a royal sorcerer from Corinthia. He was Greylocks' cousin.

"A little Royal from Enchancia is NOT going to intimidate me. That whelp killed Greylock, and it's time he met justice."

Cleo came running out of the pack, "No, don't hurt her!"

Sofia stood firm. "No, YOU listen to me! Greylock was my friend but James is my brother and—"

"I follow MY kings, not yours—"

Zandar came running out from the other side, "I'll never let you hurt James!"

Another sorcerer came out of the pack, "He killed my uncle too! The man was just minding his own business and—"

The other side of the isle was screaming, "You don't KNOW it was him, where is the evidence!"

This was getting out of hand. Sofia looked around and several of the contingent members were drawing weapons. She looked forward at her Dad and he was frantically gesturing toward her to take James and run.

No running.

Never again.

This was a moment of truth. Sofia turned her wand down toward the ground below and began to sing. Even without all of the Celestial energy, she could still muster the splitting spell. She hurled the spell downward at her feet and flung the wand forward, cleaving the ground below in two. Roland dove to one side, and a great chasm opened up between the warring factions. It was perhaps twenty yards wide and hundred's of yards deep, and it kept extending as far as the eye could see off toward the north.

Once the ground stopped shaking everyone stood there in awe. Cedric leaned over while still facing forward, "Overdid it a bit, didn't you _Enchantress_?"

"Oops. Maybe."

It was time for Sofia's freedom from all the expectations of her family and those who knew her.

She shouted loud enough to he hear along the rooftop. "Alright everyone. I am Sofia. I have been called a royal, and a sorceress, and a peasant, but I won't let myself be defined by those labels. I am the Blessed Enchantress who split the world. My purpose is to help others and to promote peace. This fighting will end, NOW."

Everyone backed off, royals and sorcerers alike. Cedric just stood there, amazed. Out from the distance Miranda shot forward, followed closely behind by Roland and Amber. Miranda gave Sofia a brief hug and bade Cedric drop James, and he complied by setting the prince in the grass.

"Sofia! We were so worried about you. Miranda told us you went after James." Roland was standing there looking up at his son while the prince hovered in the air. "Is he… alive."

Sofia smiled. "Yes Dad, he is. Cedric defeated him, and saved me."

Roland looked over at the sorcerer. They hadn't seen each other since the battle at Enchancia's castle, when Cedric had been clinging to sanity among Sofia's revelations about Sam. Her sorcerer struck an entirely different silhouette now, confidently standing there next to Sofia.

"Thank you Cedric for not harming him. I've been so worried." A small smile escaped the sorcerer, and he put a hand on Sofia's shoulder. It was a mainly symbolic act, but it was telling nonetheless. Praise from King Roland was rare, and Cedric intended to make the most of his indebtedness. Now all eyes were on Roland. He had a decision to make, and he was still a king.

Roland turned to Sofia. "Sofia, please relax your brother, but keep the restraints on him. He needs to know what his fate is."

"But Dad he can hear you right now."

"Sofia honey_, they_ need to know that James is aware of his fate." Roland glanced back at the people on either side of the chasm. They were watching, waiting.

Sofia nodded, and cast the spell to relax the prince. James started wiggling, "Dad, Dad I've got to save Sofia. Please you've got to set me free so I can kill Cedric and save her!"

Roland shook his head. "No James, never again. I'm sorry son, but this horrible decision is something you've driven me too. I have to put the welfare of the kingdom and it's ancient peace above all else, but I swear I'll never abandon you. You're coming home with us, and we will get you the help you need."

A look of rage sprung up in James, and he started flinging insults in every direction. Cedric flicked the paralysis spell at him and the prince froze in the grass.

Roland turned to address the crowd and Miranda held his hand tightly. They were together on this, whatever it was. "Everyone, please listen. What my son has done can never be forgiven. This I understand, so as king I decree that as punishment for his crimes he shall be stripped of his birthright. My Daughter Amber shall assume his place. This is in exchange for his life. We have Sofia to thank for this. While she is no longer a member of our royal house, she will always be a member of our family."

There was some grumbling, on both sides of the divide. Sofia lunged forward and hugged the king. "Thank you Dad!" His decree had in essence freed Cedric from an Enchancian noose. If she wasn't a princess, the old rules didn't hold. The sorcerer let out several deep sighs. Miranda had worked on the king hard for that, and Cedric's assistance in bringing James down had gone a long way to solidifying the decision.

James looked horrible laying there, and he was carried off. James… "He needs help Dad. This might, it might just push him farther into madness."

"I know Sofia, I know. It had to be done, but we will find the very best to take care of him."

Her father looked so somber. It was killing him inside to do what he just did. Miranda continued to hold his hand. She was his rock, now more than ever. Sofia looked at her sister, and it struck her. Amber had always seemed more together, more in charge, and was performing stellar under the pressure of rebuilding the kingdom, even though her personal life was in shambles. Roland made a wise decision, she'd make an excellent Queen one day. Sofia ran over and hugged her sister.

"Oh Sofia, are you okay? Dad just said you can't be a princess anymore."

Sofia smiled, "Perfect. It never mattered that much to me anyway and now I can marry Cedric."

Amber glances around the side of Sofia's head, and turned back to look at her suspiciously. "Seriously Sofia, James wasn't right was he, you're not under a spell after all, are you?"

"Oh Amber. We shared a True Love's Kiss, that's the only spell he's got on me." They smiled at each other and Amber let her go. She walked off but Sofia stood there, still as a stone.

It was a spell.

And it bound her to Cedric. Now more than ever.

James wasn't that far off, was he? There were two sets of magic now swirling inside her. One that promised happiness, but the other…. Sofia looked back at her happy sorcerer. The whole revelation about what was going on _inside_ Sofia could wait until later. Roland was smoothing over the bruised egos from the altercation and everyone seemed to go along with what Sofia had decreed. They were all aware of the role the blessed Enchantress played in shaping history, and the demonstration was unlike anything any living sorcerer had seen. Miranda left to return to Enchancia with the frozen James, and the somber coronation proceeded without much pomp or circumstance. A new Queen was declared in Friezenburg.

During the tense reception that followed every single person in attendance, royal and sorcerer alike, wanted to come up and speak with Sofia about the Enchantress stuff. Questions about time travel to the spells where hurled upon her. She made a conscious decision not to share the exact details of the spells. Her conversation with Cedric earlier about teaching Lily magic was cemented in her mind. You never know what people will do with the knowledge. Several of the royals asked her questions about Duvall. The last they'd heard she'd given herself over to their king. It set Cedric's teeth on edge and he was gripping his own wand rather tightly. Poor guy, he wanted to just completely forget she'd ever been there but it wasn't working out that way. Some thanked her for helping Roland. Others grumbled openly about the crimes James had committed, but all seemed appeased that James had been punished severely. Loosing one's birthright was something royal sorcerers and kings could both understand was a great penance indeed.

There was a break in the tidal wave of people, and Sofia decided to get a bit of air. She took a brief walk through the gardens with Cedric following two steps behind. He stopped once they passed the crater she'd dug in the world, and she stopped as well. He was just staring at it.

"Cedric, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's just that, this is what you've been keeping inside you, isn't it?"

Huh? "What are you talking about?"

He let out a little huff. "I spent all those years, _terrified_ that if you learned fighting magic you would hurt yourself, and in no small measure that Roland would hurt me, but the gifts you've been given are amazing Sofia."

A huge smile broke out on her face, "Your gifts are pretty amazing too, Mr. Cedric the Sensational."

Something moved in the distance. In an instant they both had their wands drawn. Lily had never been found. A connected sideways glance confirmed they were both thinking the same thing. Cedric flung a spell at the nearby tree and it vanished.

A massive billow of energy shot out from where the tree had stood. It was definitely a mage.


	45. Chapter 45-Realizations and Fears

**Chapter 45- Realizations and Fears**

It wasn't Lily. It was instead Hammond.

Cedric was about to blast the mage, and Sofia knocked the wand from his hand. A stunned Cedric simply stared at her while she ran over to the King's Advisor. Disgruntled by the assault, Cedric picked up his wand and slowly followed Sofia to where the mage stood. Hammond looked stunned to see her, and was smiling brightly. It quickly faded, replaced by sheer confusion.

"Forgive me my Queen, I did not expect to find you here."

"Hammond… Cedric this is Hammond from Duvall." Cedric went from disgruntled to scowling in less than a second, arms crossed and foot tapping the ground angrily. "Hammond, what are you doing here? I thought the people of Duvall kept to themselves?"

Hammond looked like he was constructing a massive puzzle in his mind. One that coalesced as he looked at Sofia. "A great chasm opened up in the world. We thought it was another wicked mage from the Dark Continent, and our King is sworn to protect the southern kingdoms. I was sent to investigate. My Queen, have you seen the mage who performed this magic?"

Sofia nodded, and then pointed to herself. A great smile broke out on the man's face. "My Queen our meeting is providence. You are the answer, our salvation."

Cedric was flaming angry. "Look, whoever you are, you need to get something straight. Sofia is NOT the Queen of Duvall. End. Of. Story."

The older gentleman furrowed his brows at the statement. "She is the soul mate of our King. She is our Queen, and we shall always address her so." It made sense, Hammond and the other mages had respected Samuel's mother as such, even though it was generally recognized the woman was a monster.

Cedric's eye began twitching, he needed some context. "Cedric don't be upset, he was exceptionally kind to me while I was there. He's a good person." It did little to placate her sorcerer.

Ohh… Cedric was angry. SOOO angry. "Why are you _defending_ him Sofia."

Hammond interjected. "My Queen, the King's Mother has been revealed as a traitor, and in your absence he has consumed himself with hunting her. He doesn't eat, he barely sleeps, he doesn't speak. He is wasting away, fighting until there is nothing left of him. I fear for his life my Queen."

OH NO.

"Sam..." Her worried tone rang clear, and Cedric assuredly noticed.

"Dear Queen, I know that it is not my place to pry, but your loss, he cannot bear it. We all assumed your life had been taken, and he had decided to fight until death claimed him that he may rejoin you in the netherworlds. But you are here, you are alive. He must not know; he is lost without you."

Sofia couldn't process it. "Hammond, Samuel knows I'm not dead. Didn't he tell you what happened?"

Hammond shook his head. "No your Majesty, he returned several weeks ago but will not speak. His mind sends only orders to fight. My Queen he will die without your aid, and the Queen Mother along with her wicked sisters will not stop with Duvall."

Oh Merlin. Sam was trying to save the world and maybe commit assisted suicide. Just one wicked sorceress was enough to unleash terror among the kingdoms. Now there were _multiple._

Samuel needed all the help he could get. Oh her sorcerer wasn't going to like this. She turned to face him but he already knew where this was going and had turned his nose up at the idea, fists clenched and jaw locked into position. "Cedric.."

"You _can't _be serious Sofia. Tell me you're joking, you can't possibly be considering this. This is different than hunting James, this is running off into battle!" Hammond snapped to attention at Cedric's words. He was starting to comprehend the reasons behind Cedric's continues presence alongside Sofia.

"But Cedric, the line had been crossed. The dark mages… somehow they've managed to come here." Somehow, they were able to break across the barrier… how… "TURNIPS! My brother!"

Cedric and Hammond just stared at her. "Cedric all the fighting, this side of the world had been at peace since ancient times, but my brother destabilized it. That evil woman was right; if the peace isn't maintained here then the wicked mages can cross over. This is deadly serious Cedric. If Samuel fails, it won't matter that James was caught."

He was wiggling uncomfortably. "Cedric. I'll never take off without you again, so… will you go with me?"

He let out a massive groan and slapped his forehead. "But Sofia, what about the baby? If we go running off into a war, don't you realize what could happen to you, to_ it_?

The baby. The…. Baby. Sam… The baby. Sam. _SAM_…. Sofia's vision went hazy. She hadn't even stopped to consider the possibility. Cedric had been so nice, he was right there; ready, willing and able to accept responsibility… but what if… OH MERLIN what if….

She was listing from side to side with her hand clasped over her face to disguise a mixture of horror and confusion. Cedric's stood directly before her, trying to steady the poor girl.

"OKAY!" What? Sofia snapped back into reality and Cedric was standing in front of her. "Okay Sofia, okay. I can't stand to see you like this, so alright! I give… I… I know that you always want to help people, and if that dragon man fails it means those witches will come for Freizenburg, Enchancia and your family. I get it. Despite my misgivings we've got to put up a united front for whatever it's worth. We can go, and I'll be with you every step of the way. You NEVER have to be alone, so don't even try it, okay."

She nodded and tried not to cry. She tried so hard. This man… he was everything she ever wanted. He'd finally become confident but was still so kind and loved her with all his soul. She could never tell him… never….

Cedric kept a hold of her shoulders and looked at Hammond. "Alright, we're going but it's just to stop these mages, understood. If you try to trap Sofia in Duvall so help me I'll set the entire snow-covered wasteland on fire!" Hammond just stared at Cedric. "I _knooow_ that it's snow but I'd figure out the spell somehow!"

"Cedric…." Sofia flung her arms up and embraced her sorcerer, trying to block out the reality that had just caught up with her.

Hammond acquiesced, and the three of them traveled back to the coach that had been left in the village. With it they took off into the night, toward Duvall.

Hammond drove while Cedric tried to strategize. Not his strongest suit, but he was trying to encourage the natural cleverness out of Sofia. Unfortunately, the revelations of earlier cast a depression over her. "So how are we going to beat them without killing anyone Sofia? I'm almost afraid to ask if you've got a plan this time, considering what you did earlier today."

Sofia was massively dejected. How could they fix this? The evil mages needed to go back where they came from… and if she did see Samuel what would she say? Her melancholy was hard to ignore, but Cedric had no idea of the reasons behind it. Sideways glances started to glare toward Sofia from her sorcerer. She needed to answer him. "We need to send Samuel's mother and her sisters back."

Cedric's head dropped to one side again. "Excuse me?"

"My Dad has restored the peace, so if we send them back they can't come across again. We just need to send them back across the world."

Slowly he connect the dots. "So then... _if_ we can send them back to the Dark Continent, they will stay put."

Sofia nodded, "I hope so", and looked down at her belly. She wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to keep the fears away. Cedric noticed and conjured her a thick cloak. He must have thought she was getting too cold. She took it from him and returned a smile, which was received happily. "So… that means… I need to use the banishment spell. Oh Sofia you know I tried that already and it didn't work."

She shook her head at the confused man. "You tried it on Samuel, but he.. wasn't evil. He can't be evil. These women are, so it will work. I know it will."

"In my opinion the man is _VERY_ evil." Sofia lost it, and sunk to the floor of the carriage. "He can't be Cedric, he can't". A very confused Cedric didn't know what to do and had raised his arms up, flailing them as if an answer to his conundrum would come that way. She laid her head in his lap and reached forward, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He let out a great sigh and stroked her head. "Come now, eat a little something and then let's get some rest. You'll need every minute if you intend to fight a war in the morning."

He cast spells to soften the floor of the coach and covered her with conjured blankets. Cedric stared off to the side at the vast expanse of white below, wrapped up in layers, while Sofia laid there under blankets stuck in horrifying reality. Cedric seemed almost introspective as Hammond guided the coach toward Duvall. "You know, when you're not freezing to death half buried in snow this place is actually somewhat beautiful."

"Uh-huh."

Cedric put his hand on her chest and fell asleep sitting up against the side of the coach. Her sorcerer, he was throwing himself body and soul into danger again, just for her.

What should she do? What could she do? He was right last night when he'd been yelling at his father, what was done was done and the baby was real. She was stroking her belly trying to decide what to do when they reached Duvall and she saw Samuel again. She turned to Cedric, he was gently snoozing as his head and nose rested on the bench seat next to them. Suddenly the peace and harmony she'd embraced in Friezenburg, complete with quick daydreams of tiny magical footsteps felt as if it was built upon sand. It was different than what Vivian had encountered, but now she really understood Vivian's reluctance to come forward with the truth. It was painful, and would hurt everyone. Could she really do that to Cedric?.. No, she didn;t need to. It had to be Cedric's. It just had to be.

It was morning before the coach landed. They were in the farthest reaches north of Duvall, and were in the shadow of the great volcano. There was a great battle raging in the distance. Hammond shook Cedric to awaken him, and he in turn roused Sofia gently.

"My Queen we have arrived." Cedric and Sofia peered out over the edge of the coach into the chaos. There were hinderbeasts clashing with each other. Several mages were launching spells around the place. Screams and grunts and the sound of fangs tearing flesh echoed through the scene.

"Cedric, the ones with embroidered robes are on our side." Cedric nodded, grateful for the orientation. Sofia started to climb out of the coach but Cedric grabbed her arm. "Sofia it is pure and simple_ chaos_ out there."

"I see it but… we need to find the wicked mages, and banish them."

"Right, so, where do we start? Please say I can just conjure the banishment spell from here and launch it out there. It'll find the correct mage, and then we can run away from this cursed place together." Hammond and Sofia looked stared at him incredulously and Cedric huffed. "Well it was worth a try."

Hammond surveyed the battle. "I do not see the Queen Mother, or our King, but I know where they may have gone." Hammond gestured downward. Cedric was staring at the scene, trying to make sense of it, so Sofia grabbed his chin and pointed it downward. "Cedric, there are caves everywhere. I bet she's down there, and so is Samuel."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Alright, I guess we're going down there. At least it's not straight into _that_ mess."

Hammond didn't seem relieved. "The caves are our blessing, but are treacherous. I will stay beside you my Queen."

She nodded, and they all took off running down into the nearest cave entrance. After a few yards it was pitch black, and Cedric chanted an illumination spell.

"Good idea." Sofia followed his example. Again they took off running. Cedric was panting just to keep up. Not twenty yards farther in a hinderbeast growled and flung itself at them. Sofia blasted it with her wand. It exploded into a raven that flew off. "That was lucky, Hammond how do we tell which Hinderbeasts are ours?"

"If they fly, they are our allies."

Cedric pipped up, "Not helpful in a _cave_."

"None of ours will attack the Queen."

"_Alsoooo_ not helpful. I'm not waiting to see if they offer her tea."

They kept running. One came up behind them and Cedric froze it. "We'll sort it out later, agreed?"

"Agreed."

They reached a larger opening. A couple beasts were flying, several were on the ground. Sofia and Cedric set about freezing and obliterating the ones on the ground while Hammond ran off toward an older mage in the distance. One hinderbeast was swooping down to end a thoroughly battered mage, and Sofia shot a blast of radiant energy straight into the creature. Yellow magical symbols exploded from the beast and the frightened sorceress paused to stare up at Sofia. The girl was about Sofia's age, and she had been wounded along one arm. Sofia slid to her aid and cast a powerful healing spell, the wound along the girls arm closed rapidly.

"You honor me My Queen." The girl raised her hands up and stared into her eyes, the same way Samuel's servant's always had, and Sofia gave the woman a quick smile.

Another roar, and Cedric had frozen a hinderbeast intent on ripping Sofia's head off. "Watch it Sofia, now is not the time to heal nicks and bruises."

Sofia shot to her feet and continued blasting the beasts. "We need to find Samuel's mother."

Hammond came running back and grabbed Cedric's arm. "Our king is this way, follow your Magesty!" and they went down a side cave, the young sorceress following behind.

All of a sudden a loud roar echoed through the narrow passageway. "It's SAM!" Sofia screamed, and ran even faster. Cedric couldn't keep up with her pace, as the older gentlemen fell behind Sofia and the sorceress.

Down the cave they went, jumping over debris and more than a few hinderbeast bodies, until it once again widened into a larger opening. Cracks along the ceiling illuminated the chamber. Sofia ran headlong into the room and there before her were the bodies of several hinderbeasts as well as four mages. One was sprawled on the ground near her, two were restraining and older woman to the floor, and the last was wrapping a thick bandage around an arm.

It was Samuels. He was shirtless and seated on a dead hinderbeasst. There were several flesh wounds about his handsome chest and shoulders in addition to the arm injury, none of which appeared life-threatening. The most noticeable thing about him was his demeanor. He was staring off into the distance, jaw-locked and seemed battle hardened, as if all emotion was gone from his soul.

Sofia stood there, staring at him. Nothing else in the room mattered. _Sam_… he was right there. The mage bandaging his arm noticed Sofia standing there and froze. She stepped away from her King and bowed in that strange position all people of Duvall did. "My Queen."

Samuel's distant gaze broke and his hands clenched. He looked angry with the mage in front of him and stood to assume a menacing posture, but then realized the sorcerer was staring at something and turned to see where his gaze led.

He stared straight at her as if she were a ghost; unable to fully process that she was indeed right in front of him. What could she say? What could she do? How could she… Oh NO if he stares into her eyes he might see what's going on inside her. Turnips she must be turning blue, how long was it since she took in a breath? Oh Merlin she was nervously rubbing her stomach.

"Sofia… You came back to me." All three of the standing mages in the cave turned to stare at their King, flabbergasted. He'd spoken.

Oh Merlin… help, someone, something HELP!

The mage on the ground let out a groan and it broke the horrible, wonderful, awkward stare. The man wasn't dead, just severely injured. Sofia fell to his side and ran her wand along him, infusing the injured sorcerer with healing energy and trying desperately to keep herself together. They were in the middle of a war, now wasn't the time for emotional breakdowns. Someone would end up dead if she did.

In another instant the young sorceress who had followed Sofia ran over to help the two pinning the older woman down. More footsteps came from behind where Sofia stood and there was a hand on her shoulder. It was Cedric. "Finnegan's fungus Sofia SLOW DOWN! You know I can't run that fast." She didn't answer.

"LEAVE." Samuel bellowed it loud and everyone froze. Cedric knew that voice, and straightened. "I beg your pardon, what was that incredibly overwhelmed dragon man?"

Sofia was trying not listen, the man before her was in a serious state and needed all her attention.

"I do not desire your presence, EVER. Now leave this kingdom."

Cedric scoffed, "You've some nerve _your Magesty_, Sofia and I have come to save your sorry kingdom. I guess I should never have expected _manners _from a manipulative creature like you."

There were gasps from the mages. Samuel let out a horrible growl. It almost sounded like he was still in dragon form. "_You_ brought her into this danger, knowing what fate may bring. Take her now and go, it is no longer her fight."

Sofia couldn't take it any longer. "NO SAM! I won't abandon you to die this way!" She was still looking down at the mage before her, and thankfully the man was healing properly. His breathing was returning to normal. "My queen…" Sofia silenced the older man with a finger to his lips.

"It's alright, you'll be okay."

That was enough of Samuel for Cedric's liking. "Sofia our mission is to find his mother and send the witch back to oblivion, we needn't waste out time here."

Sofia was shaking her head, "No Cedric, we've got to heal these people's wounds."

"B-but-"

"It's okay, there aren't any hinderbeasts in here."

Cedric grumbled and suddenly flung himself forward toward Samuel. He stopped a single step in front of the king. Sofia was still healing the man on the ground, but couldn't help staring at Cedric and Samuel staring each other down. Samuel was taller, more muscular, and struck an impressive silhouette, but Cedric wasn't backing down. What was he thinking? Cedric raised his wand up and Samuel tensed, grabbing his bowtie and growling. "Relax, I'm just going to heal your cuts so Sofia doesn't feel compelled to do it. I'd rather not have to watch her touching you" He turned back toward Sofia, "EVER." there was an uncomfortable grimace on his face, and she nodded slowly. He turned back to the dragon king and a soft green energy came streaming out of the wand, closing the wound on Samuel's arm and several others. The dragon king scowled at Cedric. The entire exchange lasted perhaps half a minute, but it seemed like an eternity to Sofia.

The mages in the room were looking at each other, experiencing shock and horror at the conversation. It was more than a little distracting to hear their revered King speaking, let alone arguing with his beloved Queen, and now this disrespectful stranger was performing magic on their fearless leader.

Suddenly two mages went flying. The older woman pinned to the floor screamed and the only thing restraining her was the young mage Sofia had healed. Samuel shifted into dragon form and smacked the older woman along the chest, knocking her into the wall. She dropped to the floor. Samuel had sworn off killing people at Sofia's insistence, but it was time to test out a theory. Sofia spun around to her sorcerer. "Now's the time Cedric, do it!"

He stared back at her, completely confused "Do _what_?"

"The spell, do the banishment spell!"

"But Sofia we don't even know if it works."

"Well now's the time to try, so do it!"

"UUUgggggghhhhh! Alright, here goes!" He chanted the banishment curse and energy pulsated through his wand. A blinding energy blast shot forth and connected with the witch woman, who screamed as the energy was infused throughout her body. Her skin faded to black and her body disappeared as the swirling magic exploded. The shock wave of it all knocked everyone backward into the cave wall behind. Everything faded to black.

…

…

"Sofia! Sofia!"

Samuel was shaking her slightly. "Whaaa" She was lying several yards from where she'd been kneeling above the injured man. The hazy images started to coalesce, and next to her in a crumpled heap was Cedric. Oh Merlin he was unconscious. She reached past Sam to her sorcerer. "Cedric, CEDRIC!"

He started to come out of it, slowly. He'd be okay. "Ugh… what happened?"

'That spell is not for spaces such as this Sofia." Samuel seemed extremely angry, and the pieces started to come together. The banishment spell had worked, but it caused a massive shock wave. In this tiny space it was a small magical miracle the cave hadn't collapsed. He had probably blamed Cedric for blasting her backward into the cave wall as well. Cedric began to stir and shake off the haze himself. He looked around confused. "This isn't my tower…"

"Oh Cedric, You did it! It worked! The banishment spell worked! That means we were actually able to restore the border and we can win this!"

Cedric smiled and lunged forward, hugging Sofia tightly. She looked away. "We need to get the rest of them." Her gaze turned upward at Sam, who was staring at her strangely with narrowed eyes. He'd definitely noticed she didn't return the affections Cedric had just shown. She shot to her feet and avoided his judgement. Keep moving. Don't think about the baby, just keep moving. "Where is your mother?"

Samuel seemed hesitant to answer her. "You should leave Sofia. This will only end with death."

Fury rose up in her. "NO WAY Samuel. You can't just obsess over death okay! We've been over this, and it's never the solution. If we work together we can win this and everyone will live. Now where are they?"

He looked at her with that deep, penetrating stare. "Above."

He turned into the dragon and shot out the opposite side of the cave. Sofia grabbed Cedric's hand and the entire group took off running as fast as they could after the dragon king.

"Sofia _I _feel nauseous.. wait.. Poseidon's Pumpkins Sofia are you okay? Were you hurt in that blast?"

She didn't stop, "I'm fine Cedric, and so is.. let's just keep going, we've got to get you to these sisters and have you blast them back to the other side of the world."

"Right."

Cedric and his banishment spell was the key to this. The boundary had been reestablished via the newly formed peace. The only remaining question was if the spell would work on Samuel's mother. She'd been able to cross the boundary due to her connection with Samuel's father, but he was dead by her hands, so maybe now banishment alongside her sisters would work.

They turned another corner and natural light was streaming out through a cave opening a hundred or so yards farther up. Cedric was huffing as best he could, but it was a struggle for the poor man. Running for his life was not high among his skill set. They emerged straight into the battle above. Samuel was in massive dragon form, ripping through Hinderbeasts but there were two female witches, one with long brown hair and the other short ebony, launching curses at him. Several were connecting, wounding the dragon again. If he continued this way he'd be killed. Sofia started running at the two women and hurled the lightning curse at them. They dodged it but split apart. Cedric started to follow but a hinderbeast was approaching from behind. He spun to freeze the creature. Then there was another, and another. Mushrooms, they never stopped. Sofia kept after the witches, flinging every spell she could think of, but she needed more arms. This wasn't working. She shot a fire bolt at the ebony haired witch and her arm swung a bit too far to one side. Sofia had left an opening and was exposed. The brown haired one was going to make good on it when…

WHOOSH. Samuel deflected the blast and was standing at her side in human form.

A look of determination crossed between them. He stomped and the magical circle formed below. She clutched her wand. They were going to launch a full-scale offense, and do it together. Sofia started, she flung a burning hex at them, which the two witches dodged but Sam followed it up with a binding spell. BOOM BOOM. One after another Samuel and Sofia twisted around each other as there feet interchanged places. It was the dragon dance, and now that they were moving together along the ground, it seemed to make perfect, harmonious sense. Sam let out a final blast and the witches were knocked down.

Sofia turned back to where Cedric had been freezing and paralyzing hinderbeasts. None of that intricate spell casting work would have been possible without him protecting their advance. "CEDRIC, the banishment spell, NOW!"

He'd been watching that display of sorcery in between hinderbeasts, and seemed massively upset, but at her words snapped to attention. Sofia could see his mouth moving and energy begin to pulsate. He was a far distance from the witches, but Sofia and Samuel weren't. Samuel grabbed Sofia and shifted into the dragon's form, transporting her on his head. They shot from the scene, and as the witches began to rise Cedric unleashed the banishment curse.

BOOM

Their bodies faded to black and the energy shock wave was released. Thankfully all but a few hinderbeasts were outside the blast range this time.

Sofia squealed with delight, "It's WORKING! She reached down and stroked Samuel's head. "We're going to WIN this Sam!"

The dragon plummeted to the ground and dropped Sofia upon the blood stained snow. He transformed back into human shape and just stood there, breathing heavily while she sat on the ground with her legs splayed outward.

He started shaking his head a bit and looked injured far beyond the new gashes torn in his skin. "I do not wish for victory; to linger on forever as I march slowly toward death. I would choose a quicker fate." He _intended_ to die. He _wanted_ to die. How could he want that? How could he even _THINK_ of doing that?!

"You CAN'T be serious Sam. There's always a reason to live, please." Guilt came washing over Sofia in waves. She had to tell him. She had to; it was a reason to live.. She had to tell him.

"Sam…


	46. Jealousy-Chapter 46- Fate

**Chapter 46: Fate**

"Sofia!" Cedric came running up. He seemed livid that Samuel had simply plopped her onto the ground like that. It truth looked more forceful that it actually was due to the awkward way she'd collapsed on the ground. "Be careful with my Sofia you abominable lord of the snowmen!"

How could she say something to Samuel about the baby… Cedric was standing right there… right there... her sorcerer. She wasn't even sure if the baby was his, hopefully it was Cedric's. She reached out and grabbed Cedric's hand. Cedric was wonderful. Here he was, fighting a war that wasn't his and winning it, while the king in front of her was ignoring the plight of his people on a suicide mission. That's it! His people. "Samuel, this obsession you have with 'the one', it's not what's important right now. Look around you, your mages are fighting and your people are dying, all for you. You need to focus on what's best for them. They need you to lead them."

"To what end. I will die, now or later. It matters not."

"But Sam they need you. This Nihmzahe business, I know you've spent years obsessing over it, but she could still be out there and if you don't focus now and stay alive you're never going to find her."

"She is gone, and nothing you can tell me will bring my Nihmzahe back. I do not wish you to meet her fate, so leave." Samuel's eyes were cold, almost dead inside. Samuel transformed, taking off into the sky.

"WAIT SAM! PLEASE!" He was way beyond earshot. Sofia watched him go and let out frustrated cries as Cedric fussed over her. "Sofia we don't need him to find and banish his mother, okay? Please let's just keep looking."

"He's suicidal Cedric."

Resignation was writ on Cedric's face. He knew she could never leave him in this state, no matter what her personal feelings for the man were. Yet another hinderbeast came at them but before they could react it was torn apart before their eyes by one that approached from the sky. Cedric had turned to shield her body, and blood streaked across his robe. "Merlin's mushrooms Sofia there are no more wicked mages right _HERE_, let's get to high ground, we can scout better from there to see where that stubborn dragon has gone."

She nodded, and they took off running toward Hammond. The advisor had news, "My Queen, I am told there is only one more, save for the King Mother."

They dove across the battlefield, freezing and blasting a few scattered beasts until they were at a small hill, and scaled it. Cedric was getting stuck in the snow, so Sofia levitated him up to hover on top of it. They finally stopped near the edge of a snow bank. Trampled snow streaked with blood littered the field below, and a giant depression where Cedric's banishment spell had occurred was also visible.

Hammond was right there on his heels. Cedric was almost annoyed, "Why is it _exactly_ you are following us? Shouldn't you be helping your king kill things?"

Hammond took a moment to catch his breath, "Protection of My Queen and her burden is the most important task for me to undertake. I know Eret would want me to protect them, it is the future of our kingdom."

Her burden? Oh Merlin! Hammond had been there last night when Cedric was talking about the baby. This Advisor didn't know the complicated nature of what had transpired, but in the eyes of the people of Duvall Sofia was Samuel's wife, and now she was expecting. By all the stars above, if only she could know for certain his assumption was wrong.

Cedric conjured a thick blanket, and set it in the snow. He bade her sit down, and conjured a cup of tea and some scones. She just stared at him as if a screw had come loose and his brain had fallen out. "Cedric this is NOT an afternoon tea date!"

He looked at her, dead serious. "I know. You've not eaten anything since yesterday, you are frantic, this battle isn't going to stop, and in two minutes we are going to be running for our lives again." He looked up at Hammond, then back to Sofia. "YOU are my first priority Sofia, same as what he said. Hunger and thirst are going to distract you, and its bad for the baby too. Eat it and we can take off into horrific danger to save these people from their shortsighted ruler again."

She nodded, and gulped down the cardboard-tasting scones. He bent over and kissed her cheek softly, wrapping his arms around her middle. Oh Cedric, he cared about her so much, he was willing to let her risk everything he had just so she could fulfill her inner purpose. It had to be his baby… It just had to be. Sofia let him hug her.

Hammond stood there uneasily watching this display, and thinking hard. Cedric was too worried to be shy, and she was too frantic to take the necessary time for consideration of what conclusion Hammond was reaching. It could come later… later…. Not now.. two more witches.. two more….

Another howl was heard in the distance to the left, over the ridge. Samuel was fighting something, and it was something big.

He'd found his mother. "Merlin's mushrooms, alright _more_ running.. I'm going to take a very long soak with sparkling honey crystals when this is all over." Cedric whimpered and Sofia hugged him. All three took off running toward the roars echoing in the distance.

They finally crossed over the ridge and saw the last wicked sister. She was battling with several of Samuel's followers. One took a direct blast and was knocked backward several yards. They didn't rise. Hammond dove to the fallen mage, and Sofia summoned the fire bolt. It wrapped the woman in swirling energy, allowing one of Samuel's followers to deal the debilitating blow. Sofia ordered the mages away and they complied instantly while Cedric summoned the banishment spell, blasting the woman back to the abyss from whence she came.

Sofia looked around, but there was no sign of Samuel, or his mother. Hammond noticed as well. "Brother, what has become of our king?" One of the mages addressed Hammond. "Sir, our King has followed his mother into the caverns. He is alone."

Turnips.

Sofia stood and addressed the gathered sorcerers. "He's not alone." There was a collective intake of oxygen, and the mages raised their hands toward her.

"Our Queen."

"Who is he?" It came from a younger sorcerer. He was pointing at Cedric, sizing up the man.

"His name is Cedric." Their confused looks convinced Sofia they needed more context. "He's Mabrook's heir, and he's using the banishment spell to save Duvall." Oh, maybe she shouldn't have said that. Some got defensive, others looked relieved, the rest were shocked. She'd forgotten the complicated historical interpretation of Mabrook's actions, but it was true that without Cedric, the future was bleak for these people.

Suddenly Hammond stepped forward. "This man is our ally. He is our Queen's confidant, and has come to heal the rift of brother's. I have witnessed him heal our King's wounds. He is to be revered as our savior."

The statement was received with awe. Several bowed in their strange way to Cedric. She looked over at her sorcerer and the man had turned crimson. She couldn't help but smile. All the adoration he wanted in Enchancia and never got was just staring at him in Duvall and he was massively uncomfortable with it. He looked adorable while blushing. Hammond had stacked the deck in Sofia's favor, but why was for another time.

They needed to move on, and these sorcerers seemed to respect her as their adjunct leader. Sofia gestured toward the battlefield where hinderbeasts still raged, the carnage needed to stop. "All of you, go and stop this hinderbeast madness if you can, the transformed volunteers are dying. We are going to save the King from his mother, and himself." The mages followed her word without question.

Sofia took off running toward the cave, Cedric and Hammond following after her.

This tunnel was much narrower and less stable than the last. Fragments of the ceiling had fallen and climbing over them proved challenging for Sofia. It was doubly difficult for her awkward sorcerer, but he managed with some help. Onward… Onward… They came to a split in the tunnels.

There was a great rumbling and a series of ear piercing roars. More pieces of the cave ceiling fell, and streaks of light came through illuminating the path.

"That way!" Sofia took off toward the sound.

"Sofia that was horrifying!"

"I know Cedric, but that's what it sounds like when Sam and his mother fight. I've heard it before, they're down this tunnel!"

"Merlins' mushrooms! slow down!"

More running. Another massive shock wave and the ground suddenly gave way. Cedric practically fell into the chasm. Sofia reached out to grab him. It took both hands but she caught her sorcerer's shirt. His feet managed to find a tiny ledge to support some weight but her hold was the only thing keeping him up.

OH NO!

Her wand was falling. She'd let go of it to grab Cedric. It fell out of sight down the hole that had ripped in the cave floor. "Nooo!"

Hammond lunged backward to grab Sofia and the sorcerer. He stabilized Sofia's stance and pulled Cedric up out of the rift. "Sir, are you injured."

"Uh… no. I'm fine."

Sofia knelt on the edge of the chasm. "My Queen stay back. It is unstable. Our King and his mother must be dueling in dragon form. We cannot stay here."

"But my wand! It irreplaceable." She had to get it back. How could she fight without it? A pair of sturdy arms grabbed her shoulders, stopping her mid-jump. Hammond flung her backward into Cedric's arms and dove down into the chasm. "HAMMOND!"

Cedric held her tightly to prevent any further lunging into the darkness. "We're moving. NOW."

"But Hammond!" Another series of bellows came funneling up the tunnel and there was a series of shakes. They had to keep moving, they had to get to safety. The cave was going to collapse.

The light from Cedric's wand was glowing steadily to illuminate the way, but debris kept blocking their path. Faster, faster, keep moving... "Sofia take my wand!"

"What? No I can't do that."

"Please, you need something to defend yourself." They were running, and he was trying to shove the wand into her hand. His family wand, his most treasured possession. He was willing to let it go for her, and be left defenseless.

"No Cedric I can't. You need to banish that woman to the abyss, you need it more than I do."

The cave finally opened up and before them in dragon form was Samuel and his mother. The cavern they occupied was large with cracks in the ceiling where pieces had fallen down, the ground littered with debris large and small. The space was almost completely filled by dragon's locked in a bitter fight to the death. Samuel had deep tears along his body and neck. The witch's mouth was dripping in crimson blood. His mother was intent on finishing the job, and Samuel seemed to be letting her. It was slightly difficult for Sofia to tell the difference between them, but impossible for Cedric. "So, he's winning, right Sofia, SOFIA?"

…

"No… he's not… on purpose."

"SOFIA!"

She bolted away from Cedric's extended arms toward the dragon king.

"NO SAM! DON'T LET HER KILL YOU! DON'T LET HER! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LIVE! I CAN'T BEAR IT IF YOU DIE! PLEASEEEEE!"

The healthier dragon froze, and started to hiss violently. The witch had seen her, but Sofia no longer understood what the dragon was saying. Sofia turned back to Cedric, "STOP HER! Cast the banishment spell, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM, PLEASE you have to save his LIFE!"

Cedric looked at her with horror. All the fears he had about Sofia's deepest feelings were writ plain across his face. Sofia was sobbing upset. "PLEASE, PLEASE SAVE HIM, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM, PLEASE!"

Cedric's mouth dropped open, and he looked up at the dragon witch. She had started to fly at Sofia. Her mouth was open, and teeth were glistening red with blood. Sofia was still facing Cedric, imploring him to act and oblivious to the dragon hurtling toward her. Sofia's life was in imminent danger and she was too hysterical to realize it. Cedric raised up his wand and closed his eyes, but he needed time to chant the spell. Sofia was going to die, right there in front of him. A massive tail swung in between the advancing dragon and slammed into the witch, knocking her backward. She let out a massive blast of searing hot flame in a last ditch effort to kill Sofia and Samuel wrapped his scales around her, shielding her from the blast.

The banishment spell was launched, the force of it knocked Cedric straight back into the wall, rendering him unconscious and launching his wand off into the distance. Samuel with Sofia wrapped inside his embrace also tumbled backward. Samuel absorbed the impact, and slumped into a pile, transforming back into human shape. The man was hemorrhaging, was burnt in several places, and rendered unconscious from the blast.

He'd saved her life, but he was dying.

"SAM, SAM!" She was rubbing her hands all over his back.

"SAM please speak to me."

With effort she rolled him over to face upward. "Sofia… "

"Yes it's me Sam, I'm going to get help, so don't let go okay. Hammond will come with my wand.. Hammond will come. I… I… "

Samuel smiled. "You… even now… even still.. you cannot live without me…. But the kiss…"

"Oh SAM… please… please don't go… HAMMOND! HAMMOND HELP!"

"Sofia… I still….even though... you're not mine... I still love..."

She stiffened. He still loved her. He needed to be healed, NOW. That's IT! She could save him with her healing energy! OH NO… large tears fell from Sofia's eyes onto Samuel's chest. "OH SAM...I want to heal you so much, but I can't use the magic within…. It will hurt my baby."

He stared at her with all the intensity he could muster. "You… you came with a son… a son…."

Sofia nodded, "I wanted to tell you, but I don't know if it's yours or Cedric's. HAMMOND!" He began to gasp for breath. "No SAM NO, we are going to get you help. CEDRIC, CEDRIC WAKE UP! HAMMOND!" She let go of Samuel's hand and lunged toward Cedric. He wasn't holding the wand. She searched the ground near him frantically for the magical instrument. It wasn't anywhere. Where had it gone! She shook the sorcerer violently, awakening him.

"Cedric, Oh Merlin Cedric he's dying, HE'S DYING. Cedric came out of it and was listing from side to side, but so upset. He looked over at the dying dragon king, then down at his hands, desperately searching for the wand. She grabbed his chin. "Your wand fell somewhere! I can't find it!"

He nodded started crawling around sucking back tears, then turned back to look at her forlorn. He looked over at Samuel's bloodied body again. It was instantly recognizable that the dragon king had precious few seconds left. "I'll go for help Sofia." He reached forward and kissed her briefly, then took off back the way they'd come. Samuel was gasping for air, and Sofia ran to his side. "Hang on, just hang on okay. Cedric is going to get Hammond, he must have found my wand by now. He's.. You can't let go Samuel. Please talk to me Sam, please stay with me!"

Sofia was sobbing, and tiny words escaped the dragon king. "You were… right… Sofia… my mother.. she confessed.. she did kill my… Nihm…" He coughed and blood came out.

"Please Sam, please stay conscious, keep talking, keep talking!"

"She used… his blood… it revealed… my love… my mother… killed her… whole family…. she burned… their home.. to the ground… and triumphed over… their charred remains…death is... I will.. find her.. finally..."

Sofia started to hyperventilate. He was fading away. "Samuel, keep talking to me okay. Don't let go.. what else did she say, tell me Samuel, keep talking, don't fade away."

"At the sight…. of Drago's defeat…"

It all came to Sofia in that moment. Samuel was almost gone, the light was fading from his eyes. "Samuel, Samuel that was me. Your mother managed to kill my father and my friend, but I survived."

He mustered half of what was trying to be a smile. "You.… after all…. always… Nihmzahe…"

His gasped became labored, the life fading fast from him, "Samuel, Samuel PLEASE don't die! PLEASE..."

"I should… have… kissed you first…. I love you… Nihmzahe…. the baby… must be my… protect him... find me..."

"SAMUEL!... please… You can't go.. I.. I… I LOVE YOU!"

There was no more time left. Samuel or the baby. She had to choose.


	47. Jealousy-Chapter 47- Mourning the Truth

**Chapter 47: Mourning the Truth**

Sofia bent forward and between her tears kissed him passionately as he passed out of this world and into the next.

"I will protect the baby, and we will be together Sam, I swear it."

Sofia sat there in the dimly lit cave, holding onto his lifeless body and sobbing. He was gone. Pangs of regret shot through her. Should she have done something different... maybe even sacrificed her baby to save him? No, she couldn't do that. The little life inside her was an act of creation that was a part of her, and for now they were one and the same. Eventually she felt hands on her shoulders. Cedric had finally come back, but knew from her loud sobs it was too late. She gently laid Samuel's body on the ground, balling over his hardened corpse. Hammond had come to stand next to them, and returned Sofia's wand to her hand before kneeling down in prayer a few feet from where Samuel lay. Cedric tried to comfort her, "Sweetheart, please. You need to calm down, it's not good for the baby, or for you." She looked down at his body, and sung the funeral lamentation. It was broken, and she could barely keep air within her, but she had to do this. She had to help his soul along it's voyage to the netherworlds.

Hammond carried the rigid corpse back up to the surface and out into the killing fields beyond. Sofia took off Cedric's robe and covered the fallen king so as not to stare at his body any longer. Upon emergence from the caves they were met with cheers of adulation. The mages along with the loyal transformed hinderbeasts had defeated the wicked mages monstrosities. Victory was won, but at what cost. Injured and dead were scattered everywhere. Once the situation was fully realized horror and cries of mourning erupted. Eret the Divine, Dragon king of Duvall had died with no heir, and coupled to the devastating loss panic gripped the people.

Hammond was overwhelmed with sorrow and set his king upon a raised bank. Sofia came to sit upon the ground below him positioned at his head, and began to sing the funeral lamentation anew. Mages dropped to the ground and joined her in the chorus. Cedric stood beside her, his shoulder on her hand. She needed to mourn his loss, and jealousy no longer lingered inside him.

Hammond collected himself enough to address the thin sorcerer. "Sir, you are Mabrook's heir?"

"Yes."

"Then, do you also possess the secrets of form?"

Sofia stopped singing the lamentation while the others continued on, and turned to the elder mage. "He does." She looked up at her sorcerer with bloodshot eyes. "He's amazing." Sofia slumped back to crying and singing as Cedric stroked her hair.

"Sir, would you free our people from this form and heal their wounds?" Cedric looked out at the hinderbeasts remaining and the realization clicked. He nodded and bent down, hugging Sofia. "Sweetheart they need my help to transform back into humans and some of them are horribly injured. Do you want me to go help them?" She nodded, and Cedric kissed her sweetly before leaving her to start his work.

Hours passed and her voice gave out. Sofia shivered but refused to leave Samuel's side. Cedric covered her in blankets and held her tightly, but by the time night fell he had grown weary and was worried for her physical state.

"Are you done healing everyone?"

"Oh no Sofia. There's just too many for one day. I've taken care of the gravest and transformed as many back as I could." He shifted his weight and pulled her tightly to his side. "Sofia, you can't stay here forever. I know you are hurting, but you haven't eaten more than a scone all day. Please sweetheart, let me take you somewhere warmer."

Hammond was waiting with the coach, and returned them to the royal palace of Duvall. The servants ushered them toward the bedroom Sofia had shared with Samuel during her stay here, and presented them with a hot meal.

Completely unaware of the uneasiness Cedric had, Sofia went and sat at the little table she had shared so many meals with Samuel at. She looked around and it was exactly the same as the day she had left. The clothes Samuel had made for her still sat in a clump on the end table near the bed. The blue tunic she had worn as a nightgown was still tossed on the floor from when she'd changed into the solstice dress. She still wore the tattered and stained garment. Samuel had never been back, and his edict on no one but blood entering also applied to the servants.

"I never thought I'd set foot in this cursed place again."

Sofia looked up at her sorcerer across the room in the doorway. "It's not a cursed place. He was considerate of my needs, and was even kind, in his way, when he wasn't jealous of my feelings for you." She looked over toward the book shelves. "In fact, it was kind of.. fun. I bet he hated the castle in Enchancia as much as you hated this room because it reminded him of how I felt... about you." A look of disgust crossed Cedric's face. "Cedric, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Sofia." She got up and grabbed his hands, and they sat next to each other in the doorway.

"When Samuel cast "true love's spell' on me... did you kiss me first?"

"Yes… He insisted I do it first actually." Sofia looked at her sorcerer. She had been right. "He was absolutely sure you were meant for him, so he wasn't worried that I would wake you up. In fact, the only thing he _was_ worried about was you not believing the magic. He wanted me to know I wasn't worthy, and was going to have me tell you so myself. He wanted to be rid of me once and for all, so he let me kiss you first even though it angered him in the extreme to see me touch you."

Sofia sat there, trying to decide if she should tell Cedric about her conversation with Samuel in the cavern. It was her choice. No one was making her say anything, and no one but her knew. "Cedric, do you think someone can have multiple true loves?"

She saw his hands retreat, and his eyes narrow. "I don't think so Sofia."

"Well, I was thinking about my Mom. She was completely and desperately in love with my father, my birth father. When he died she was destroyed emotionally for several years. But then she found King Roland, and they have this wonderful, happy love just like they were destined to be together always."

"I suppose, but where are you going with this? I don't think I'm going to like this very much."

"I was just thinking that, I'm not a little girl anymore. Things aren't always painted in black and white, with only one option that was destiny. Maybe people can have multiple true loves, and it just depends on your life circumstances who you'll end up happily ever after with."

Sofia smiled at Cedric, but he still seemed incredibly uncomfortable, "That's not the way stories end Sofia."

"But maybe that's the way life works. I mean, if Mom would have shut herself off from ever loving again then she would have never married Dad, and I would have never met you. Then who knows who you would have fallen in love with... who _I_ would have fallen in love with."

"I know the answer for me Sofia. I would have never found anyone, I was alone and lost with horrible ambitions before you found me and gave me hope. You're my everything."

"Samuel thought the exact same thing." Sofia repositioned to sit directly on her sorcerer's lap. She started to play with his hair a bit, trying to calm his nerves at the intense conversation. It wasn't working, and she let his hair go, resting her head against his neck.

"Cedric..."

"Yes Sofia."

"Samuel's mother burned down my house. She killed my father."

He took in a horrible gasp of air. "But no... wait... WHY... oh Mushrooms... Merlin's mushrooms! NO SOFIA NO! Even then you were linked! Oh Poseidon that means... NO NO NO!"

"Cedric LISTEN TO ME!" He was hyperventilating and rocking back and forth ever so slowly, running his fingers through her hair. "Cedric listen to me, your mother told me that the True Love's kiss spell binds the participants souls together, that it turns a possibility into a reality."

He stopped rocking and bit his lip. "Then... Samuel's decision to let me kiss you first was the only reason you ended up with me?" He looked on the verge of tears.

"OH NO CEDRIC! I've loved you forever, and I WILL love you for always. I'm going to spend every day of the rest of my life loving you. That's the best happily ever after I could ever ask for."

It seemed to soothe him somewhat, but he was still running his fingers through her hair. "Will you love me too Cedric? Even if... even if the baby.."

"DON'T." He cut her off purposely. "Sofia don't say it, I told you I never wanted to know. I don't need to know, I don't WANT to know."

Sofia started to lurch forward. The pain inside of the unknown coupled to Cedric's wretched misery at her words was too much to bear. "Cedric..."

He grabbed her hands and kissed her softly, finally releasing her. "Sofia, no matter if the baby has a 'pointy' nose or... or silver hair, I'll love him as my own. This is the end, I never want to know. If I know I'll be imagining someone else touching you forever, and I couldn't bear it. So please. The baby is mine."

He held her and they sat together, the magnitude of his words sinking in. He would accept the baby as his own, even if it wasn't his.

'So it's a 'him' after all."

"Yes." He paused for a long time before speaking further. "I suppose you'll want to name him Samuel."

She shook her head, "I would never do that if it meant you'd spend the rest of your life upset whenever we spoke his name."

He chuckled a little. "Thanks, but you're thinking it. I _know_ you, and you're definitely thinking it."

She ran her fingers along his arm. "Well, did _you_ pick a name for the baby?"

"Really!" Cedric seemed genuinely surprised, and finally a sincere smile eeked out of him. "I was thinking, well I was hoping, oh it just seemed like a good idea to name him Greylock. You know, to honor the poor man's role in all this."

"I... well we are going to have to discuss this more." Sofia started kissing her sorcerer and fell asleep on his lap.

Cedric refused to stay in the large bedroom Samuel once called his own. Instead, he took up residence in a side room which Sofia frequented often. For the most part he let her mourn in peace. Hammond kept him busy healing and transforming the wounded volunteers from the battle. Cedric was developing quite the following for his actions.

...

...

"Oh, Hello Hammond." Sofia was sitting on a far terrace. It was located down several twisting corridors, set back behind the kitchens and appeared to never be frequented. A perfect haven of solitude to mourn for the last couple of days. Somehow though, Hammond always knew. He was better at finding her than Baileywick was at finding Roland, if that was possible.

"Forgive the intrusion my Queen, but I have come to inform you of the progress toward healing the people." Sofia smiled and nodded, extending him the invitation to sit alongside her on the balcony.

A sigh escaped the older man, and he accepted the offer. "Your confidant has excelled with your people. They revere him, and rightly so."

Cedric. He was sure to be grumbling about all the work, but he was doing it. "Yeah, Cedric is amazing. I've been saying so for years, but it's nice to see someone else finally appreciating it."

"Indeed. My Queen I wish to thank you, and to inform you that the people are grateful for everything you have done as well."

"But I failed Hammond. I'm burdened with such guilt. Samuel died, and now this kingdom is in peril. There are no heirs and-"

"That is inaccurate. You carry a child, and the people have accepted it as their future king."

WHAT? "But Hammond that's not-"

He held his hand up, "Please allow me my Queen. It is irrelevant if the child was sired by our fallen king or your consort. I see the relationship, and you needn't fear my reprisal. Our king was a good man, but a terrible leader. He put his own wants above those of his people. He was never blamed for this, as life brought him unfair circumstances, but you have shown the people a leadership they have not seen since Eret's father passed. You are our Queen, and we are the loyal. Your child is our future, and we accept this without question."

"I... understand. Thank you Hammond, but I'm not sure if we can accept this future. I'll need to talk it over with Cedric. No matter who actually fathered him, the baby is Cedric's son, so he'll need to be comfortable with this."

"I understand my Queen. Thank you." Hammond produced the strange bow, but didn't depart as was his usual custom. "Is there something else troubling you my Queen?"

There _was_ something bothering her. Like a splinter in her mind, the thought of Lily roaming around out there, free to cause havoc loomed large on the horizon. Hammond had sworn to follow and protect her, so he deserved to know about Lily.

"Please sit Hammond. There is a woman out there that troubles me." Hammond sat and intensely listened. "You see, there is this sorceress, her name is Lily. She has red hair and wears charms in it, and she usually has a green dress on. She's, well I think she's been manipulating my brother, and I'm not sure if she's good or evil."

Hammond stood abruptly. "Say no more my Queen. She shall be tracked, and her whereabouts and activities relayed to you."

Wow. All the eyes and ears of Duvall were now at Sofia's fingertips. Lily would be found, and the truth revealed.

...

...

An obtrusive knock on the door woke Sofia and her sorcerer. Cedric grunted, "I _know_ that knock."

Sofia giggled, "Oh Cedric."

"I mean it Sofia I'm not here. If he wants me to shape shift another set of 'volunteers' I'm not doing it without some serious bribery. Too many days and too many wounded, my patience only goes so far. Tell him to go fetch Wormy and my cauldron from my father's home, then we'll talk. On second thought if we are going to be spending more time here I want a workshop too, a nice big one with lots of space for ingredients. They can come see me instead of having me ride those hideous hinderbeasts all over the infernal ice-covered hills." and with that he rolled over and pulled the covers back over his face.

She shook her head at the sleepy man, rose and tied on her embroidered robe. "Come in."

The door clicked open and Hammond stepped forward. "My Queen, forgive the intrusion but I bring news of the sorceress Lily."

The blankets came down and Cedric's nose made an appearance. This wasn't going to be good. Tea and pancakes were set in a neat spread along the grand balcony, and Hammond delivered the news to a hastily clad pair of sorcerers.

"My Queen I bring intelligence on the witch. She has crossed into Enchancia, and was making her way toward it's castle."


	48. Jealousy-Chapter 48- Accepting Destiny

**Chapter 48: Accepting Destiny**

"Oh NO!" Cedric spit out a bit of pancake and Sofia flung her arms up. "Tell me everything Hammond, tell me!"

"That is all I know."

Sofia tensed up and her jaw locked. "LILY." Cedric's eyes went wide and he retreated a couple inches from Sofia's fury. "THAT WOMAN. She's after my family, AGAIN. She's probably going to try and set James free, before he can get the help he needs."

Sofia was rife with worry, and had shot up, pacing the length of the balcony. "Careful love, don't want you tumbling over the side."

It didn't go over well. "What do you expect me to do Cedric? Who's going to protect my parents? my sister, my _brother_ from her? It's not like they have several Royal sorcerers waiting in the wings to take your place. No one knows what happened to us, we just disappeared after the coronation." Sofia stopped pacing and stared off into the distance. "Cedric, they're all alone and vulnerable." Cedric took a few more bites of pancake and kept his gaze fixed on the distraught Queen.

Hammond turned to Cedric, "I have news for you as well Sir. Your wand was found." With that he drew the white wand etched with red markings from his robe.

Eyebrows went up and joy spread across the wizards face, "Oh glorious day!" He grabbed the wand and hugged it tightly to his body. Sofia was glaring at him so hard it seemed as though she might burn a hole through his temples.

"CEDRIC!"

The meek sorcerer stopped celebrating and looked down at the wand. "Well it is important to me, just like yours is to you. Here, you can have yours back now."

She grabbed her wand from his hands and turned away, walking toward the balcony. Cedric dropped his arms down and flung his face upward, letting out a groan. "Uhggghhhh". He rose and slumped over to where she stood along the railing. "Alright Sofia, alright. I'm sorry I wasn't sensitive enough to your family's distress. You know with the exception of your mother they were never very nice to me."

"I know. I'm sorry Cedric, I'm just so upset that Lily is after them again. There were so many times I could have protected them from her, but I didn't."

"It's not your fault Sofia, that witch worked her way into our lives and obviously had grand plans to stay there." He looked up and held his wand to his chest. "Alright Sofia I've made a decision." She looked at him sideways.

"This is serious."

"Oh I know. Completely serious. I've been thinking about what I said earlier, and I'm going to Mystic Meadows to get Wormy."

Sofia's jaw dropped open. How could he just ignore her families' imminent peril? He looked over at her and that horribly wicked grin popped out. That was definitely timed. "_Aaaaand_ if there's time before lunch we can stop by Enchancia and save your father's kingdom." He gave a little chuckle. "I'd love to see the look on Roland's face when _I_ save the kingdom, that would show him proper."

Hammond insisted on accompanying them on this mission, but Sofia stopped him. "Please, we are just going to make sure my family is fine and warn them that Lily is out there, plotting."

Eventually he relented, and Sofia, along with her sorcerer took off toward Enchancia in the borrowed coach.

...

They finally came upon the Royal palace of Enchancia. The gaping hole in the front had been covered with plywood, but it still remained broken and disfigured. There were horrific noises and the sounds of blasting coming from inside. Cedric looked upon the chaos "And all these years I thought I was the one who was going to take over the kingdom." He froze, and Sofia glared at him. Now was not the time to rehash old wounds.

"Let's just stop whatever is going on in there."

"Wait- Let me go in first."

She couldn't believe it, they were supposed to be a team! "Bu—"

"Don't say it Sofia!" he had flung his hands over her mouth. "If I keep the words from coming out of you maybe the insanity you speak will temporarily subside. Now I promise I'll be back in 10 minutes with intelligence on the situation. Then you're coming in, got it?"

Narrowed eyes met her sorcerers' response, and she knocked his hand away. "No deal."

"Ugh I knew you were going to say that. It was worth a try though. Please if you would just take a minute to think about something. It's not just you anymore running off into danger. Whenever you do it I'm right there with you, and so is the baby, and the entire ice kingdom too."

He was right. If something happened to Sofia it would happen to the baby too.

"I'll be okay Cedric, you're protecting me like you always have, so I know I'm safe. I won't put myself in unnecessary danger. Anyway, it's only Lily, you can take her any day."

That got a smile out of her sorcerer, and they went charging in, Sofia behind Cedric.

There were a few stunned guards lining the hallways. Cedric cast spells to revive them, but quickly moved on to follow Sofia. She had to find her parents and make sure James was still restrained.

Turning a corner she came upon the throne room. There she saw Lily hovering over Miranda, who had been stuck to the floor. Amber was along the wall, wrapped in ropes and was sobbing uncontrollably. The Crown princess saw Sofia and Cedric enter, and came completely unglued.

"Run SOFIA! Run! James, Daddy, oh why, Merciful stars above BWAHHHHH"

Immediately Lily's head shot up. She looked disheveled, and the charms she usually had imbedded had fallen out of place and were dangling to the sides of her head.

"YOU AGAIN! Why can't you just STAY gone princess!"

Fury washed over Sofia. "Now you're attacking my FAMILY! You never really were 'good', were you?!"

"I'm not attacking your family! Well maybe I am but your brother started it! I came to free him but he just can't let you go."

Miranda was trying to say something but her mouth had been glued shut. "Lily looked over at Sofia and Cedric, and started to chuckle. It was wholly unnerving. The witch had started to loose it too.

"I just don't get why everyone in Enchancia is in LOVE with you. You… YOU… You're the worst person that EVER was."

Cedric growled, he was livid that Lily was insulting her like this, but the witches malice was coming from a place of pain. Sofia could see it writ upon her face. She steadied him with a firm squeeze of the hand. She needed to appeal to the tiny ray of light inside Lily. That tiny little speck that loved her brother dearly. "Lily, I know you loved James and he hurt your feelings, but there is still good in you. I've seen it and I believe in it. I want to believe in you too Lily, so please, let my family go. James is sick and he needs help, you must see that?"

"I. See it. But I'll never be you in his eyes, I mean he just took off after I freed him to go find you, leaving me with all this mess." She gestured toward Miranda and Amber.

"Lily Please let them go! I saved your life when the hinderbeasts attacked you, James, Amber and Hugo in the meadow, even though it was hard and I didn't want to."

Lily brought her wand to her lips and closed her eyes. "So it WAS you, I thought I recognized your silhouette before I blacked out. Tell me, Sofia, when you think of evil what do you see?"

Sofia looked over toward Cedric, who seemed to be as confused as she was, "I don't know Lily, Samuel's mother comes to mind right now."

Lily laughed hysterically. "Well, do you know what _I_ see Sofia. I see YOU. People see me and judge my actions because it's easy, because they can assign me a status as the 'bad guy', the 'dark mage'. But you know what, it's the people like you, those who PRETEND to be all knowing, wholly good. It's the one's dressed in sheep's clothing that are the true evil, because you never see it coming."

Cedric was fuming, "How DARE you speak to her like that you harlot."

"I WILL SPEAK AS I CHOSE! She convinced me to go against James and Roland's orders, and I fell for the innocence act. What a fool I was. They threw me in a _dungeon_, all thanks to YOU. She broke James's _MIND_, and everything that's happened was HER fault."

Cedric was going to blast her into oblivion, but Sofia restrained him. "No Cedric, she's right." Cedric froze and Lily smiled. "Lily is right. At that moment, when Lily's life hung in the balance, I didn't want to save her. I wanted her to die. She is right."

Gasps from Amber, and Miranda was trying desperately to say something. That was the final secret. Sofia had hated, and hated hard. She had wanted Lily to die. There was silence, and Lily's wicked smile crept into full form.

"Of course I'm right. I can't believe you've got this whole kingdom convinced that you're Miss Perfect. Even the universe seems to bow before you _Ms. Blessed Enchantress_, but I'm not afraid. I know you can't do anything really powerful right now, being PREGNANT and all, and there's no way Cedric the witless wonder, Cedric the weeping whimperer, the spineless squealer, the broken bumbler can defeat me unless it's a sneak attack. I see you meek man."

Oh Cedric did not take kindly to any of that. It would have been accurate after the solstice, but not anymore.

"I'd do anything for Sofia, just like I always told you. I love her, and I'm going to stop you."

Lily let out a 'believe-it-when-I-see-it' look, and stared at Sofia, completely dumbstruck. "I mean, how do you DO it Sofia, is it a spell or something, EVERYONE just seems to accept you and go along with whatever you want. Even the rabbits here are your devoted followers."

"That's not true Lily, everyone was telling me what to do and I was just listening to them. If I would have stood up for what I wanted in the beginning none of this… wait did you say rabbits?"

She had. Wait…. She _DID_ say rabbits. The witch noticed her worry and broke out in fits of laughter. OH MERLIN what had she DONE?

"Where is Clover Lily?!"

The witch just laughed and started stroking some of the charms in her hair.

"So he was YOUR rabbit. I guess he turned out a bit UNLUCKY after all. Maybe that's why things haven't been going my way."

Cedric let out a horrified gasp and grabbed Sofia's shoulders. He had taken to doing that to steady her recently, why was he… "Cedric.. "

"Oh Sofia, her hair. The charms in her hair."

WHAT.

Lily tugged at a charm and it came loose. The witch tossed it in front of Sofia. It was a luck rabbits fo—"

"NOOOOOO!"

Sofia collapsed to the floor sobbing. Cedric wasn't able to hold her up, but there was fury in his eyes. The witch just stood there, laughing.

"My my, if you're this upset about a silly rabbit just how are you going to take what your brother did to the King."

OH STARS. AMBER WAS SOBBING and MOM WAS SILENCED.

Dad wasn't here. James was loose. He had heard Dad strip him of his title. He might thought Roland was another obstacle.

"Dad…."

Lily stopped laughing, and actually looked a bit… sad. "Yeah, I really, _really_ hate you, but I would have never done that." She stiffened again. "But you know it was YOUR fault. YOU broke James's mind."

"THAT'S IT!" Cedric had enough. More than enough. His forwardness halted the woman in her tracks. "I have had enough of you and all this lies you spit." Before Lily could spin he'd cast the paralysis spell on her, and she fell to the floor like a log.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around a sobbing Sofia. There were no words for what had happened. The kingdom would never be the same. Rolland the Second, the beloved ruler of Enchancia, had fallen at the hands of his mentally deranged, disinherited son. That same son was now on the loose, somewhere, stark raving mad.

Cedric let her go and went over to Amber, reversing the spell that wrapped her in ropes. The Crown Princess ran to Sofia and they hugged each other. Sofia couldn't help but think back to that moment in Friezenburg when Hildegard had heard her father's final gasps. There truly were no words that could comfort this moment.

In the midst of this Cedric had walked over to Miranda, and placed a conciliatory hand on the Queen. He undid the sticking spells, and Miranda hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry your Majesty. To endure such a tragedy, not once but twice. I don't know what to say. I'm so.."

Miranda lunged forward and hugged the sorcerer. "I've heard it all before, so don't. Not yet. I need to be with my daughter."

He nodded, and ushered the Queen to his despondent lover sprawled on the floor with her sister. Miranda relayed what had happened, "Oh Sofia, that witch came and relaxed your brother. Your father tried to stop him, but then they started arguing. Rolly knew why James was after you, and he told James that it could never come to pass, even if he killed Cedric. Oh Sofia your brother lost it, he's completely gone, and now Rolly is.. Oh why, oh why. I didn't even get to hug him after he fell, Lily just dragged me away."

After a while of observance Cedric turned to the witch. It was time. If she ever unfroze she could spend the rest of eternity battling Sam's mother to death on the Dark Continent. Cedric floated Lily's body out of the throne room. The reverberations of the spell would have felled what was left of the castle.

They heard the BOOM. But then again, and again. Sofia knew it shouldn't be that way, but couldn't pull herself up out of the doldrums to see what was happening. Cedric returned several mintues later. "Queen Miranda, there's a problem. I can't seem to banish Lily."

"What do you mean Cedric?"

"Well, I've been able to banish several evil witches as of late to the Dark Continent, but I can't seem to send Lily. She must have some good in her, and it's keeping her here."

Miranda turned to Amber. "Well Amber, what do you want to do with her?"

Amber seemed stunned. "Huh? Why me?"

Sad looks were returned to the crown princess, and it set off a new wave of crying. "Banish her to the farthest reaches of the desert isle with no wand. She can play with Princess Ivy until they kill each other." Cedric nodded. "Right, I'll go find someone who can do that for you. I'm not a courier, after all." And with that he took off into the distance.

There seemed to be nothing left inside Sofia except guilt. Guilt over what happened to Sam, guilt over leaving Clover behind to Lily's devices, guilt about James and what had happened to her father. So. Much. Guilt.

"Oh MOM, it's all my fault. I wish I had stopped James sooner, I wish I would have exposed Lily, I wish I would have taken Clover with me, I wish I never left on my voyage, I wish I would have told Cedric how I felt years ago, I wish.. I wish… "

Finally Miranda spoke, "Oh Sofia. Please don't let your mind wander down this trail. I've been there before, and you may never escape. I told you long ago sweetheart. Everyone has good and bad inside, but it's the choices we make that determine who we are. I know you always tried to do what's best, and you're not responsible for the choices other people make." It helped a little, but Sofia was still a sobbing mess. "Sweetheart, just take a minute to think about something. There's a little life inside you, yes? That's what I heard, and we have to be strong for it. They're the future, and it will be a future of their choosing."

Sofia looked up at her Mom. It had been Mom's choice to marry her father, and it had been Mom's choice to move to Dunwitty. Even though it set in motion the wheels of fate, and was seemingly predestined, it had been her choice all the same. Perhaps they weren't always the best choices, but as long as they were guided by the desire to do good they would endure with a positive impact upon the world.

There were some distant noises coming from the far side of the castle. The girls were so mired in sadness none of them rose to check out the noises. Eventually the noises got louder, and two men approached the pile of women.

"News of my death was greatly exaggerated."

WHAT! OH MERLIN IT WAS DAD! Roland was slumped over, and Cedric was standing on one side of him, Baileywick on the other. Miranda lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the king's chest. Sofia went for the leg, and Amber went at the neck.

After a minute of hugs it was time for explanations. "Rolly I saw James, oh my word you were gone."

"Not quite dear, but I did think it was the end. I was just laying there, waiting for the end, when Cedric happened upon me. He saved me, but I'm still not quite right yet. Sofia, would you mind?"

"SURE DAD!" She cast the most powerful healing spells she knew using her beautiful silver wand, and suddenly the world seemed a bit brighter. For no matter how deep the darkness is, there is always a little bit of light.

Lots of hugs. Tears of joy. The king had been spared. But James was still out there, waiting for another chance. Guards were dispatched to hunt down the wayward prince, and Cedric began to fuss about Sofia's well being again. Sofia made a little memorial where Clover's rabbit hole should have been. It was hard to tell as most of the grounds had been destroyed. The afternoon passed into dusk, and the family ate outside in the sunset's glow. Cedric was finally welcome to join them, but he was too nervous to eat, instead sitting a fair distance from their group.

"Sofia, have you decided what you want to do now that you're not a princess anymore?" Amber seemed very interested in Sofia's life plans.

Roland was quick with a response, "Well you are always welcome here in Enchancia. Your mother and I will support you, in whatever you decide. But I do expect a wedding, _SOONER_ rather than later."

Sofia turned to smile at her sorcerer, and got up to sit beside him. He turned red. Again. Oh Cedric, at least it wasn't so noticeable due to the shades of crimson coming from the sunset. "Thanks Dad, it means a lot to me, and to Cedric that you guys support us, but we can't make any decisions right now without thinking about it. Cedric and I are a team, so we'll be the ones to make the choice, together."


	49. Jealousy-Chapter 49- Happily Ever After

Author's Note: So this is the last chapter of Jealousy. I just want to thank all of you who stuck with me to the end, through all the twists and turns. As expected, there are more stories that were only touched upon, little moments of tangent that went back into their places. I'm planning on writing up these short stories at some point, and I'll add them as short stories to the end as new chapters, as time provides.

If you have a question I haven't answered please feel free to leave a comment or send me a PM.

_UPDATE- I've been convinced to continue the story, and I shall as a separate book. There are still loose threads that I'd like to tie together, so let's do it. It will take a while, but feel free to check back regularly as it will come, with time._

**Chapter 49: Happily Ever After**

Oooh… where IS it!

Clothing was tossed, the sheets upturned. Nothing. Where could it have gone? Underneath the bed? Nope. Behind the dresser? Ugh this was getting nowhere.

"Dad!"

Down the expansive corridors. I know I'm not supposed to run like this, but I have zero time. Dad must have thought it was his and put it somewhere. There's the large wooden door with singe marks. Ten seconds flat, not bad.

BANG! Oops, I should have opened it softer, or knocked. WAIT… That's not Dad. Too little, hair's the right color but WAY too long. "Where's Dad Willow?" Oh she looks guilty. So guilty. Even her wand is glowing. Wait that's one of Dad's wands. "Ohhhhh Your in Dad's workshop without permission again, _aren't_ you!"

Whoa! She's aiming for me. "You're gonna snitch on me again, aren't you! You're the worst big brother EVER!"

"It's for your own good! You're always doing dangerous stuff behind Mom and Dad's back. You're gonna get hurt!"

Oh man she's shrieking at me again. What now she's flinging spells? Oh she is in so much trouble if I tell on her. "Sorry Willow I don't have time to play, I've got to find Dad!"

"You get back here!" Her voice trailed off into the distance. Good luck catching _me_ little sister. I can outrun you any day. I was built for speed.

"Dad!... Dad!" Where could he be? "Dad!"

BUMP. Oh no I ran into him _again_. Now _I'm_ gonna be in trouble. "Ouch, sorry Uncle Hammond, have you seen Dad?"

Why does he always smile gently at me? "No harm done your Highness." He's reaching out an arm. I don't need that to stand. Turnips, I'm as clumsy as Dad sometimes. "Young sir, the Queen and king consort are taking tea on the balcony with the young prince, as they always do in late afternoon."

OH! Of course, why didn't I think of that. Oh no that means it's already past 4. "Thanks Hammond!"

Off like a shot to the far balcony. The 'secret' balcony, where Mom and Dad go to be alone for tea. It was so weird, they always did it, like every single day. There it is…. "Da-"

Oh great. Mom's sitting on his lap. Oh and she's feeding the baby too. Why do they need to eat so much? They're so little, shouldn't they only need to eat like a little tiny bit? Oh great now Dad's kissing her. They are so into each other.

"Eewwwww." That would be Willow, the little intruder. Why was she always so negative? Dad's head shot up. I don't think he liked Willow's comment. Mom's giggling again. She was always doing that.

"Hello you two. Is something the matter?"

"He's a LIAR! I didn't do _ANYTHING_!"

Oh great, she's pointing at me like I was the one practicing without permission. "Willow I didn't say anything to them." Ha! That got her. Oh, and she's still got Dad's spare wand in her hands, that's an admission of guilt if ever here was one. Mom's groaning, again. Willow is always being sneaky. "Look sweetie I know it's your brother's big day…"

Aw man, Willow's _crying_. I hate it when she does that. Sometimes I think it's just for show. "But Mommy it's not FAIR! Nothing is fair, he gets to learn way better magic than I do…" Well at least Mom's up with the baby now, even if it is to stroke Willow's head. She doesn't deserve all the leeway Mom and Dad give her. "Now sweetie that's not true. You are just littler than he is. When he was your age we taught him the exact same spells, and when you grow bigger like him we will teach you new stuff too."

Mom turned to Dad, and he seemed to get the message. They were always on the same wavelength.

"Yes, right, well then Sofia, why don't you go deal with whatever Willow needs and I'll stay here. Big day and all, perhaps he needs a pep talk."

Finally I get Dad to myself. Mom's taking Willow for a 'discussion', but they never seem to get through to her. That girl is gonna hurt herself if she keeps at it like this. Oof. Dad's got his hand on my shoulder. "Now son, what is it you need? You usually don't go running through the halls unless it's important."

"Oh yeah! Did you take my necktie Dad? You know the really pretty one I got for Wassallia last year."

Dad looks confused. Not that he doesn't usually, but even more so, if that's possible. "The one Queen Vivian's daughter gave you? No I haven't seen it."

"Turnips." Oops. I'm not supposed to say that. Ooooh Dad doesn't look too pleased, but he'll let it slide. He always does. A gentle cough and sideways glance are enough. "Sorry Dad."

"Right, well then let's go looking for it."

Back to my room, and he's horrified to see the state it's in. "Merlins Mushrooms! How do you find anything in here?"

He's rummaging through the pile on the floor. "It's not my fault, I can't find the tie and the ceremony is in less than an hour!"

Dad's searching knee deep piles on the far side of the room by the biggest bookcase, tossing books aside. "Why do you care so much about one little neck tie? I've two dozen or more if you're interested. I could just go get one of mine for you."

"No Dad, this one is special, she's going to be here so I've got to wear it."

"Hmmm… " Oh NO. He's pushing on the secret panel that opens the closet.

"No DAD! Don't open it!"

Too late. He's buried in stuff. "Finnegans fungus! help! I've been felled by an avalanche of accessories!" His muffled voice was coming from the center of the giant pile. He's wiggling oddly, and most of the items fall off.

Are you kidding? It's sitting right there on top of his head. "Bwah ha ha HHAAAA!" I can't help it; he looks so silly covered in my clothes.

Dad's laughing too. At least he's not mad. "Alright, let's get this on you. Ceremony is going to start soon, and we need you looking sharp."

Dad's tugging at the soft fabric, getting it to lay just so, but something is bothering him. "What's up Dad?"

He drops his head down to my eye level, and smiles gently. "I know how nerve-wracking it can be to have to perform in front of lots of people, and literally everyone is going to be here for your ceremony, even those friends your mother made on the other side of the world."

"Dad, you're rambling again."

"Finnegan's fungus you're right, I _am_ trying to make you feel better. Did I ever tell you about the time I performed for the summer solstice?"

"Yes DAD, like a million times."

"Ah yes, well, I just want you to know how proud I am of everything you've done, and everything you are. You make me proud every single day."

"Oh Dad stop, I know already. You say that_ ALL_ the time."

He looks a bit grumpy. "Well I mean it. You are a wonderful person, just like your mother in every way. No matter what happens today I'll always be proud of you."

He's still tugging at the tie. "Come _ON_ Dad, finish the tie already, I need to go… Everyone's gonna be here soon."

"Really son, I have no idea why you keep going on and on about this tie, it doesn't even fit you proper, the band is too narrow, and it's length too short to do up a decent bow, and now that I come to think of it didn't you start wearing tunics after the fashions in Aragul?"

"B-b-b-but…. Lydia gave me this tie." I think my voice cracked when I said it. Uh oh.

"Well yes, yes I suppose she did but I don't see why that means you…." I shouldn't have said Lydia's name. It takes Dad a minute to process it. He stops and looks at me oddly. "Wait…" Oh no.

He's figuring me out. "Thanks Dad I can finish tying it from here." Oh turnips. He's really focused in on me. OH NO! "You can go now Dad, thanks for helping me find it!"

Oh man, his mouth just flew open. UGH. Not now. Dad let out a horrible yelp and in an instant Mom is at the door. Oh no, not her too. "Sofia the boy… THE BOY…."

"Oh Cedric, what is it? It can't be that bad."

"He's… he's… he's _smitten_ with Vivian's daughter." Oh no, now Mom is grinning wildly. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Silly necktie, why weren't you where you were supposed to be.

"Well then, maybe you two should talk about girls together."

Turnips. Dad just turned crimson. He's probably redder than I am right now. "B-b-b-but Sofia you know I'm the world's worst advice giver about romantic relationships, I was 37 before I kissed you and-"

Mom's giggling again. Oh man now she's running her fingers through his hair. These two, they're always so into each other. What I wouldn't give to have Lydia touch me like that… Oh mushrooms Mom's kissing him. So embarrassing. Dad seems happy about it though. Oh now the baby is starting to cry a little. Dad's flying into action again, he's always stroking the baby's cheek or bouncing him gently. "Cedric, my Mom and Amber's family just arrived. They're talking to your parent's on the terrace. Can you take the little one, grab Willow and meet them out there. We'll be along in a minute."

"Ah yes well, I suppose I'll leave you to it. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dad takes off with the baby, but now it's Mom, and I can never seem to keep a secret from her for very long. She had this uncanny knack for figuring me out. Must have done the same thing to Dad, she's the only one who really 'gets' him besides me. Sometimes Dad and I are just on this same wavelength. It's kinda weird how similar we are about things.

"Alright, do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, no Mom. I just… well Lydia is coming and she gave me this necktie. It would be rude not to wear it."

"Uh huh… and if Lydia just so happens to be beautiful and kind with a pet dragon that's a bonus."

"Yeaaaah…" She has the most gorgeous long black hair… sparkling eyes… her sweet voice…. And she likes dragons. Oh no Mom is staring at me. I've been had.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so glad you get to feel these things. Love is a beautiful, powerful emotion, even when you're very young. I fell in love with your Dad when I was very young too." Oh this is embarrassing, but Mom doesn't seem to think so. "Your Dad and I went through a lot to be together. So if you ever want advice, know that we are both here for you, no matter what."

"I know mom, I know."

She's looking at me in the mirror. She does that more and more the older I get. It's a strange expression on her face. I know that having me was a complicated thing for her, but no one really talks about it much. Sometimes, when I'm in Aragul by myself, I hear people whispering. About my Dad, and about me. It hurts, but they don't know anything. Not really. "I love you."

"Uh, thanks Mom." She snaps out of it. "Oh honey, there_ is_ something I wanted to talk to you about, before the ceremony."

She sits down on the end of the bed, and pats next to her. Okay, I guess I can sit for this too. It can't be as embarrassing as the last conversation. "Sweetheart, I know you've grown up with this expectation you'd become heir to the kingdom, but I want you to know that your Dad and I don't expect you to simply do what others want."

"I know Mom, but I've thought a lot about it and I think I'm ready. I want to learn the magic, and I want to help people, like you do."

Happy Mom. "Well I just want you to be absolutely sure. The magic within is a big responsibility, and so is running a kingdom. I want you to know that it is _your _choice. If you wanted to be a sorcerer in the south for Aunt Amber or a knight or a shoemaker we'd be perfectly fine with that too."

"I… Thanks Mom. I've made the decision. I want to do this."

Smiles. "Alright then. I know a certain princess with beautiful long black hair is seated in the front row just waiting to get a glimpse of a certain prince."

"MOM!"

We start to walk toward the balcony. It's always fun to fly with mom in dragon form, especially when we go play in the rainbow caves together. It's our special fun time for just the two of us, and Dad never comes. "Oh, and I wanted to ask you… Did you decide on an official title yet? I'll need to announce it to the crowd." No, I didn't, but how can I tell her that I was too nervous to settle on a title. Ugh, Mom looks displeased. "You know it's traditional for the crown prince to have an official name, did you just want to use the one we gave you instead of picking your own?"

"Oh no… I just… maybe I could go with… um…. Ladon the Defender?"

"That's a nice title."

"You really like it?"

"Uh huh… I really do, and…" She stops and takes my hand. That's weird. "I'm so happy that you're here with me, just the way you are. _You_ were my choice, and I'd always choose you." Oh, Mom gets emotional like this sometimes.

"It's okay Mom, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, and I'll never leave you. The piece of us that's inside of you will always be there, together."

**THE END-BOOK 1**


	50. Jealousy-Chapter 50- Questions & Answers

**Chapter 50: Jealousy Q&amp;A:**

Hello All! I had so many questions about the story that I wanted to address them specifically in an open format. If you have more questions than these, please let me know and I will add answers to the bottom of this chapter. Now off to writing the sequel, I swear this is an addiction. Hooray?

_Q1: Did Sofia love Sam?_

A1: She was immediately attracted to him, and grew to love him over time, but was conflicted based on her pre-existing feelings for Cedric. For someone like Sofia who is used to being guided by her moral compass it was difficult for her, if not next to impossible, to acknowledge the possibility she could be in love with both of them for different reasons at the same time. The part at the end where Sofia is sitting on Cedric's lap was a little upsetting in the context of mourning Sam, but it wasn't meant to be sexual. In fact, the "smoky" stuff ended once they flew off to Duvall. She was in mourning, and while she still slept near Cedric, there is no explicit mention of "night activities." Comfort comes in many forms, not necessarily sexual, and this closeness was meant to be in reference to Cedric's/Sofia's close relationship that they'd fostered over the years. She was basically in the same position when they were eating dinner while watching the solstice, and she was on his lap when he was comforting her about loosing a spot on the Enchancian derby team a few years prior. If it came off as sexual that was an error in writing on my part, and I can change it. It was not meant that way.

_Q2: Why did all those magic's participate to form the amulet?_

A2: The Amulet was reformed using the celestial energy and blood magic. The idea here was that the amulet both granted powers and curses, and that it was made of both darkness and light. Everything is context dependent, and the reader can decide which was the dark and light magic, the celestial energy or the blood magic. Also, the amulet took a piece of each princess it touched, so that a bit of their souls and life experiences were together to help guide whichever princess was wearing the amulet at the time. Gotta figure the thing's been passed down for generations. Something that intrigued me is that in essence a part of Sofia had been inside the amulet too, so was she helping Ava guide it's fate? Oh paradoxes in paradoxes.

_Q3: Why was Sofia so conflicted after the "True Love's Kiss" spell?_

A3: The True Love's kiss was fighting with the magic inside Sofia. Cedric and Sofia participated in the true love's spell, and Cedric didn't have the contention inside, so he is for the most-part living a happily ever after free of torment. Even when he's presented with horrifying issues (Sofia admitting she can't live without Sam, etc) It washes over easily because he's more than happy to forgive and forget, a key ingredient to a long happy life. He still has some doubt's now and again, but simple assurances from her push them all aside. However, Sofia isn't in the same bliss, as noted many times when she doubts the magic and her feelings for Sam keep surfacing. She even starts little tiffs with Cedric here and there. In the end she's still guilt-stricken about what happened.

_Q4: Why is Sofia snow-white when she's in dragon form?_

A4: She matches Sam that way. I suppose she could have been purple too. If I was to go back and rework the story I could have made her healing energy waft purple as well. I thought about it at the time, but it seemed too storybook (everything about Sofia is purple)… especially when she's in the clearing telling Cedric that her younger self loves him. I could go back and change that, if no one objects. If you've got an opinion on this let me know.

_Q5: What happens to James?_

A5: I'm writing a sequel, and he will be involved at some point. If you want to be notified once it's out you can author favorite me, or alternatively I might just update it here as an epilogue. Maybe that's the way I'll go with it. The story never really ends, does it? Keep tuning in to see what happens to James.

_Q6: What happened to Rolland in the last chapter?_

A6: Something not very good. A short story may appear about this in the future.

_Q7: Why did Sofia choose the baby over Sam?_

A7: Sofia tried to convince Sam not to be involved in the assisted suicide aspect of this. He simply wasn't listening. However, Sofia went through debilitating pain when she even tried to use the magic within to stop James in Friezenburg. If she chose to use the magic within there was a possibility she could save Sam, but wasn't a guarantee. If she DID chose the magic within, it would be tantamount to murder in her mind, because the baby was alive and her actions had a high probability of killing it. It was a little life and it was hers to protect, regardless who daddy was. Sofia basically defines herself as a helper who protects people, but this was too far. There is a difference between letting someone die and killing them. Intentionally hurting/killing the baby was way outside her moral space. Nonstarter.

_Q8: There are suggestions that the baby was Samuel's, but also some that suggested it was Cedric's. Who was the actual father?_

A8: I left it vague so it was up to reader interpretation. The sequel will address this. Continue tuning in see how it unfolds.

_Q9: Why in heaven's name did Sam let Cedric kiss Sofia first? That seems unlike him._

A9: Sam was completely, utterly confidant that Sofia was his and his alone. Most mages along with the general populous assume one love and one love only. He was overconfident and self-assured by nature, a personality trait fostered by his mother his entire life. In his mind there was NO WAY Cedric could do it. The only thing keeping Sofia from accepting Sam was her pre-existing feelings for Cedric, and Sam knew that the only time he really got close to having her heart was when they were in Avalor and Sofia was convinced that Cedric didn't love her back. No matter how many times Sam tried to convince Sofia he was the one she simply wasn't having it without further proof. So in Sam's calculating mind this is how the scenario plays out: Cedric kisses and fails. Sam wakes her up. Hopefully Sofia believes the magic, but if she doesn't Cedric is right there to tell her to her face that he couldn't do it, and that he's not her true love. Cedric is the one who takes off. Sam wins, and Cedric is defeated once and for all. Cedric basically admits this when talking to Sofia after Sam's death scene. Also, Sam's pants were wet when Sofia woke up. Sam pulled her out of the water and orchestrated the whole thing.

Sam wanted Cedric to know, definitively, that he was never going to win, and then Cedric would reject Sofia again. Then Sam could have Sofia all to himself, just as was meant to be. Unfortunately, his over-confidence was his undoing. He made a choice and everyone lived with the consequences, and the main theme of this story is choice vs. fate.

_Q10: What's the difference between Immortal Beloved and Happily Ever After?_

A10: I suppose it's semantic, but immortal beloved in my mind includes the afterlife, whereas happily ever after means until death. The sequel I'm writing touches on this. Oh Merlin I'm deep down the rabbit hole. Also, immortal beloved doesn't necessarily imply reciprocity. Samuel's father was in love with Samuel's mother, but the woman killed him anyway. Happily ever after does to a certain extent imply reciprocity, at least to me it does.

_Q11: Why did Sofia travel back in time to save Queen Anne? Did it have anything to do with James?_

A11: This was mainly a plot device. Sofia needed to travel back to someone she could affix a point in the timestream to. So, understanding that it was Amber's mother as a young girl was the moment of realization for time travel. Otherwise, she had no idea who the princesses she was saving were, and wouldn't know that she was shifting through time. It also provided the impetus for the unicorn tears that made the solstice potion possible. I picked unicorn because Amber was so into unicorns, and wouldn't it be nice if the reason was because her mother loved unicorns too and she wanted to feel closer to the lady.

_Q12: Did Samuel's mother know Sofia was the Blessed Enchantress?_

A12: Nope, just that she was Sam's Nihmzahe.

_Q13: Was Abigail the real Nihmzahe, or was Sofia?_  
A13: Sofia.

Q14: How did Samuel's mother figure it out?

Q14: Samuel's father died when the boy was young (8~10 years old). The same age as Ladon in the last chapter. Samuel's mother killed his father shortly after Samuel received the magic within. Once the magic was passed to her son the woman didn't need her husband holding back her ambitions anymore. This brings up another point, see Q10. The woman used Samuel's father's essence, and it's connection to the magic that grants them visions, to see whom Samuel's Nihmzahe was. Actually, it was a little more involved because of the discrepancies in age. The woman kept pressing Sam that there wasn't one because the spells weren't working. There was a catalyst event years later and the woman tried again to find the girl, that's why Sofia got a pass for the first two –three years. Nothing like all-powerful dragon/man blood. Good stuff.

_Q15: What did Sam think the amulet was trying to tell Sofia?_

A15: Sam realized that the amulet was acting funny when she was presented with a choice. So he was pretty spot on-he was a pretty shrewd guy after all. However he realized that if Sofia did exactly what she wanted to and not what she felt bound by promises and convention to do it meant that she would probably up and take off with Cedric. Not what he wanted. He thought that if he could get her to a place where she was fully smitten with him, and she was going that way inch by inch, he could inform her and still keep the girl.

_Q16: Was Sam a blessing or a curse? Did the amulet bless her or curse her? _

A16: This gets at the blurb I wrote as the summary for the story. It's up to reader interpretation if Sam was a blessing or a curse. On the one hand, he helped her to fully realize what she wanted in life and to break past the barriers that bound her. On the other, she is forever burdened with the guilt of his passing and is left to manage his kingdom in his stead, so she is never going to simply forget him and move on. Never. Not that she'd want to. Hence the conflicted ever after.

_Q17: Would Cedric have fallen in love with Sofia if she didn't travel back into her own past? _

A17: That's a tough one, because, in the wise words of Gandalf, "One can never see all ends." However, there were some hints imbedded there. Namely, Cedric is talking about Sofia flicking her beautiful hair and sitting provocatively on his lap, and about how she tortures him while in the clearing with Sofia in disguise. At this point in the story Sofia was too young for Cedric to allow himself to think about her in a sexual way, even though it was creeping into his subconscious that she was transitioning out of girlhood. Considering his lack of female attention, and the fact that Sofia had always had a soft spot for the magical bumbler, it seems likely that he would have fallen for her anyway. Sofia just gave him the nudge a whole lot sooner than he would have realized on his own. At least in my mind, and as I've written it.

_Q18: Was Sam's mother able to read Sofia's mind?_

A18: Nope. Even worse than Sam because she didn't care enough. Sam really, really wanted to know what Sofia was thinking, so he tried extra hard. A lot. But sometimes his own feelings got in the way a bit.

_Q19: How did Sofia get back through time?_

A19: I took great pains to write that Sofia was still touching the amulet when she was pulled back. Therefore the ring/mirror/amulet set her on the right trajectory. However, she remained in the darkness for much, much longer. She was in essence a bit lost. Sam used the rings to connect to her, but then had to use all his might and the magic within to pull her back along the course. He did end up saving her though, and cast the true love's spell to allow for the revival.

_Q20: Now that Ladon is being passed the magic within is he going to have visions of his true love as well? _

A20: That's something you'll have to check back in the sequel to find out. Keep tuning in….

_Q21: What did the colors of the spell Cedric cast on Vivian and Sofia mean?_

A21: Blue for boy, red for girl. "Ladon" and Lydia, respectively.

_Q22: Did Vivian actually end up with Hugo? He wasn't mentioned by name in the last chapter._

A22: Lydia will be featured in the sequel, and the answer to that will be included then.

_Q23: Did Vivian die? What happened to her baby?_

A23: No, Vivian chose to drink the potion and save herself, and deal with the repercussions later. As mentioned in the last chapter, Vivian is indeed alive, and so is her daughter. The extent of the ramifications of her decision have yet to be revealed.

_Q24: What will happen when Sofia dies? Will she be with Cedric or Samuel in the netherworlds?_

A24: This is an open question, however Philonto's suggestion of Samuel's fate was hauntingly beautiful.


	51. Jealousy-Epilogue 1: Desire (Chapter 1)

**Epilogue 1: Desire**

**Chapter 1**

_Set in time to concur with the start of Jealousy._

... ...

One bright sunny morning a beautiful young witch was strolling along the riverbank. Wand in hand, she stopped to admire a patch of tulips swaying gently in the summer breeze. The stillness of morning was broken by the plunking sound of rocks landing unceremoniously in the water. Whoever was tossing the rocks had been obscured by a number of stately elm trees lining the river's shore.

A quick peak around revealed the hunched over form of a young man, not older than herself. Tall, muscular, with jet black hair neatly kept and the finest in regal wares.

"Oooh". It escaped her cheery lips and the man stiffened, startled by this intrusion into his private musings.

"Who's there?" The witch continued to hide, and conjured a large stone to further conceal her presence among the large tree trunks. The man rose, clearly annoyed. "If it's you Amber I don't want to talk. You've said enough already." He started to march off, and a small sadness crept into her head. She'd disturbed his morning.

The witch wandered to the shoreline, and observed the young man's activities. He'd been stacking piles of rocks, sorting them by color, then either tossing them into the river or failing at attempts to skip them across the surface. She stood observing the remnants of his activities; perhaps a little too close to the edge, and the soft moss gave way. She tumbled down into the stream, her wand floating away with the current. In an instant arms plunged down into the water and drew her back up to safety. Water-logged but grateful, the young witch gazed up at her rescuer. It was the young man. He hadn't left. His face matched the handsomeness presumed earlier, and everything about him screamed beautiful. "Are you okay Miss?"

"huh?" It was quite a bit disorienting to be in the presence of such a fine young man.

"I asked if you're okay."

"Oh yes. I'm very fine. Now." Soft smiles, and he seemed aloof. She couldn't take her eyes off him, but he seemed to have no trouble.

"Alright, if you're okay that good, but you're still sopping wet. Do you need me to walk you home or anything?" Wow. He was amazing. Just the perfect specimen of manhood. She had to have him. He would be hers.

"Oh, would you?" Eyelash flutters and pleading eyes. He seemed a bit evasive of the tactics, but they would work. They had to. Meeting like this must be some sort of fate, no destiny even. He'd saved her life, sort of.

The young man stood and turned around a bit, "So I need to be somewhere soon, do you live close?"

"Oh, down the lane."

"Alright, let's go."

He started to walk, but this wouldn't do. She dangled out her arm, and he reluctantly took it. What a gentleman, he must be coy around women. Even, daresay respectful of their boundaries. They stared to walk off when suddenly she realized her wand was missing. Frantic, the young witch ran back to the shoreline.

"Careful! You'll fall in again!" The young man had grabbed her shoulder, holding her back form the edge. What a caring, concerned man. She retreated from the river's edge, and they continued on their way. It was just a wand after all, plenty more at home.

The afternoon breeze helped to dry her sopping clothes, and she walked arm rested on this delightful young man's. Her staring was finally acknowledged by the strapping youth, and he awkwardly looked away.

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh, it's Hugo. How about yours?"

Oh! He cared enough to ask about her. This was going wonderfully. "My name is Violet, like the color."

He simply nodded, and there was more awkward silence. This wouldn't do at all. "Isn't it a lovely afternoon?" Polite conversation for a polite gentleman should break the silence.

"Uh, I guess the weather's nice, but I'm not having the best day."

"Oh no! Please do tell. Someone as kind and wonderful as you should never feel sad." Perhaps it was a bit too much. He returned an awkward grimace and slid her hand father off his arm. "Yeah… well anyway I had a fight with my girlfriend."

His WHAT. Narrowed eyes. Of course a perfect man would waltz into her life, to be already attached to someone else. But wait… there was still hope. They had been fighting, which means he may be newly single. "Oh, how horrible. Does she not respect you and your opinions?"

"Uh, I guess so. But maybe I shouldn't talk about it." She had to keep him talking about it, this was the way to his heart, and he was clearly upset. Whoever this 'Amber' was definitely didn't appreciate him enough. Not nearly enough.

"Oh, I understand. It's hard to talk about heartbreak, but you know, it always makes me feel better to talk about my feelings. You should give it a try, I won't say anything, I don't even know the girl." A sweet smile crossed the witches' lips, and his defenses were dropped. He spent a good twenty minutes relaying details of the assorted skirmishes he'd had with Amber that month, and their continued clashes of personality. For her part the young woman took it all in, each sentence another nail in the coffin of her desire. He was passionate about life, held strong opinions, and was uncompromising in his sense of self. After his unburdening he seemed genuinely relieved. "Thanks, I do feel a bit better now."

"Wonderful." They had reached the end of the lane, and her cottage sat nestled among the tall grasses before them. "Would you like to come in for tea Hugo?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I've got somewhere to be."

He retreated and gave a little bow. His courtesy knew no bounds, did it, and with that he was off again into the distance. Oh no, this would never do.

She sprung into action, racing up the stairs. Spare wand and broomstick in hand, she followed the charming young man back up the lane, past the stream, and far into the distance beyond. All the way to the royal palace.

"He's the prince." She could hardly believe her good fortune. A witch of her families standing, they would never have been invited to the palace. Especially due to their penchant for hexing. But here, as fate would have it, she had wandered into his life, and he into hers. She intended to make sure he stayed there.

The next day Hugo was out with his older brother riding through the countryside. They just so happened to run into a strange little problem. Hugo's saddle inexplicably broke, and would need to be replaced. He was left alone in the field while his brother rode back to the castle.

"Perfect."

None other than the beautiful young witch was at his side in an instant. It startled the handsome prince. "Oh, hello again Hugo, fancy running into you here."

"Uh yeah. That is really weird." He was standing next to his impressive horse. Truly a paragon of perfection was he. A soft sigh escaped her, and she remembered the plan. Demonstrate to him that she was amazing and he would have no choice but to give in and be hers.

"So Hugo, why is it that you're all alone here in these woods? Another fight with that girl?"

Hugo turned red and stiffened in stance. "Don't mention that okay, it's not why I'm here. My saddle broke and my brother has gone to fetch another."

A sly smile crossed her lips. This was her chance. "Oh no! That's simply awful. But you know, I could fix it for you, after all you were such a gentleman and pulled me from the river yesterday."

He looked at her strangely, and it made her a bit self-conscious, if only for a moment. "How could you possibly fix my _saddle_?"  
Ah. She had him, exactly where she wanted him. From her pocket she drew a wand, and he instantly recognized the object. His eyes went wide, and he retreated. "You're a WITCH?"

She froze. "Well yes, and don't you see, I can help you."

He took another step back, and looked off toward the palace. There was no sign of his brother, and Hugo relented. "Oh okay, I guess if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh definitely not." The witch closed in on the horse, and pointed her wand at the broken leather strap. SNAP and the hex was undone. Her efforts were met with a resounding 'Thanks. See you later." And in another instant he was gone, riding back to the palace.

Jumping for joy in the woods, the witches' plan had worked. He'd thanked her, he appreciated her, oh it was all going so well!

Several more uncharacteristically unfortunate events seemed to be plaguing the prince. Caught in a sudden rainstorm when a certain someone just happened to appear with an umbrella. Rowing a boat across a lake when it's oars suddenly flew from their mounts, necessitating a magical rescue. Copious amounts of mud splashing on his outfit whist in town, and always there was a particular witch waiting there, ready to magically lift the mud out and come to his aid. Always with a gentle smile, a tiny giggle. He was putty in her palms, she was sure of it. Each time her thanked her, gave a polite bow, and recused himself. A gentleman through and through.

However.

After the mud incident he was nowhere to be seen. A whole week passed by, and her quarry remained elusive. Annoyance turned to worry, and she sought news of the prince. Was he ill? Did he need her? That must be it. She could come to his aid at this dire time, and it would be as fate intended.

There was no news in town of the youngest prince falling ill. However there was to be a ball tonight. Even though she wasn't invited, and her family's social status was far below and outside the circle that typically attended these things, she resolved to go. She had to be sure Hugo was okay, and maybe even dance with him. That would be joyous, and he was such a gentleman, he would no doubt be thrilled to waltz with her across the dance floor, especially considering all the aid she'd offered as of late.

Dusk retreated and the stars emerged. Music rang out from the royal palace, and a certain beautiful young witch flew up to the balcony on her broomstick. She was wearing her finest robe and had done wildflowers in her hair. An enchantment lay upon her shoes to make them glimmer and to aid in any dancing Hugo would undoubtedly afford her. The hopeful young maiden stashed her broom behind a pillar and wandered into the party. Best to blend in as if invited. Small smiles, slight hand waves, and a sudden acute realization that her nicest dress still paled in comparison to the wares on display at this function. Heads had turned. She was noticed.

An older gentleman was approaching her from the side. No! If he made her leave she would never get to see Hugo. She dashed to the side, and finally saw him. He was done in proper splendor as befitted an evening of significance, but he was dancing with another girl. A blonde. And he was smiling.

Violet recoiled. Hugo had to love her, all the precious moments they'd shard together. All the time they spent together over the past weeks. The small talk, the delightful situations. Hugo saw the witch and froze. His eyes went wide and he let go of the blonde girls' hands. He was coming toward her. Redemption! He would dance with her, and that horrible older man would stop pursuing her. Before Hugo could speak the blonde girl had grabbed his arm.

"Hugo what are you doing? You are supposed to be dancing with me. It's what I wanted." He gestured toward the witch.

"But Amber she—" So that was Amber.

"I don't care. You're supposed to be doing what I want tonight." That horrid, lithe thing with blonde hair and pale skin. She treated Hugo as an object to be possessed, and now she was preventing him from coming to her aid. What a horrible, wretched creature.

Hands were upon the witch. "Excuse me miss, but I don't think you're supposed to be here."

No, not like this. The blonde girl couldn't win. She couldn't just have him, a side effect of her more regal birth. She didn't deserve him; no he would never be happy with her. She needed to reach out to him. To save him. "Hugo, Hugo please!"

He seemed torn, and started to wave the guard off, when the awful blonde girl got in the way. "Hugo do you know her? I mean, is she a peasant from the village?"

Hugo fidgeted. He looked worried for some reason. "Uh Amber, she's a girl I met by the river a few weeks ago."

The blonde did not take it well. "Oh, I see how it is. Am I just supposed to turn my head and hide the shame Hugo?"

"Can we not talk about this right now Amber."

"You're right, we were having a lovely evening." The blonde woman turned to stare at the young witch, and her eyes narrowed. Suddenly her shrill voice echoed out for all to hear, "Guards, please escort her out of the ballroom. This party is to celebrate my birthday, and I did not invite her."

Hugo's shoulders sunk, and he begrudgingly turned away from the distressed witch.  
"No Hugo, Hugo wait! Please!"

She was tossed out the front entrance. Humiliation, rejection. It hadn't been his fault. It was that horrible girl. That blonde haired Amber's doing. She wasn't worthy. She wasn't his soul mate. Standing in the courtyard outside the palace, all she could do was listen to the party resume inside. It would do no good to hex the guards, it was that wretched abominations birthday and a chivalrous man like Hugo would have to be polite to even a trite creature like that, especially on her birthday.

There was nothing for it, the beautiful young witch would simply need to go home and drown her sorrows of the evening in some buggleberry pudding. But how was she to get home? Her broom was safely stowed upon the balcony around the far side of the castle. It was much too far to walk back to her cottage; she needed to retrieve the broomstick.

The young witch circled the outside of the palace, taking care not to encounter any of the roaming guards, and finally came upon a balcony with an open window. She shimmied up a nearby tree, intent on entering through the portal when familiar voices were heard.

It was Hugo, and the blonde menace. They had retreated from the party to this room.

It was his bedroom. She could only watch in horror as their activities were revealed. It was shattering to her psyche, to think that someone so wholly wonderful as him had been taken in by a succubus. He needed to be saved.

Broom finally in hand, she returned home and scoured every book, every hex, that would end the horrible blonde abomination, and finally free her blessed Hugo from the temptresses grasp. There were so many hexes she could cast, but which one? Who knows when she would see the blonde demon again? The witch had no idea what kingdom this 'Amber' was from. She needed something that she could cast on Hugo… something that would transfer to that harpee if she ever dared to touch Hugo again. Through the night she searched, finally her sight set upon a particularly gruesome hex.

"Perfect." The plan in motion, she passed out from exhaustion as the dawn broke. Her slumber was broken around midday by rapping against the front door of her modest home, and she rose bleary-eyed to answer. None other than Hugo stood before her. He held a riding hat in his hand and her heart skipped two beats. He'd come to her. He cared. She could save him.

Grinningly wildly, the witch bade him enter and set before him a plate with cheeses and fruits. He declined, but she was in too much of a delirium to notice. "Thanks for inviting me in, but I need to talk to you." His speech was a bit hesitant, but it was filled with the gentle intonations she'd come to know from him. They were so perfectly matched, he must have seen it too and come to her. This was it!

"Of course Hugo, tell me anything. Anything at all."

"Well, the thing is, I think you're real nice and all, but I get the feeling that you think of me as more than just a friend." Oh yes, he saw it. Well of course he did, he was amazing. "The thing is, I've already got a girlfriend. So, I hope you understand."

The witch dropped the cups she was preparing to distribute for the peppermint tea brewing on the hearth. The cups went crashing into the floor, shattering their porcelain frames along the tiles. Hugo jumped up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you so much. Are you cut?"

Only deep inside. "Oh no, I'm fine. I'm fine. Just sit back down for a bit." He nodded, and slowly sat back on the wooden stool set along the tiny table.

"So, I hope you aren't mad."

The witch looked at him. He was nervous, even reluctant. The blonde scourge must have put him up to this. She saw his obvious affection at the dance last night and that rich girl must have forced him to do this. It was up to the witch to save her prince, and she knew just how to do it. "Oh no, I'm not mad. Why don't you share a cup of tea with me, and we can chat."

"Uh, okay. But then I need to go, alright. And this time, please don't go following me into the village. I can't take any more 'accidents', please."

"Oh yes. I understand." The witch poured two cups of tea. One perfectly normal peppermint, and the other hexed with a powerful curse. The blonde obstructionist, the one who tortured Hugo's mind so and didn't respect what she had. She'd be gone soon enough, and then Hugo, her Hugo, would be all hers for the taking.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

A lighthearted conversation ensued, but darker thoughts were entertained inside the witches mind. There was no way that girl could survive this curse, and soon, very soon this man would be free of her domineering ways.


	52. Jealousy-Epilogue 1: Desire (Chapter 2)

**Epilogue 1- Desire**

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight streaked in through the tiny cracks between the gossamer curtains, illuminating her ivory skin. She was beauty incarnate, pale and soft with shimmering eyes. Everything a princess should be, and she loved him, of this he was sure. He loved her too, but there was always an unsettling distance. Tempers would inevitably flair, and the words… the horrible, unspeakable words would come. It was always about something that never _really_ mattered. Right now, however, was a perfect morning lying in her bed following the euphoria of earlier. "You are gorgeous."

"I know." Her confidence. It was so alluring, and her smile, so seductive. "I deserve the best, that's why I've got you." She flattered his ego often. The good times were always like this.

Until the clock chimed eleven.

"Oh, time to get ready! The party is in three hours, I'm already behind." The beauty rose, and a flurry of activity in what should have been a lazy afternoon began. An hour in, and he was still lying in bed while she'd spent the time primping for the garden party later.

"PLEASE get up already. I've got million things left to get ready and the guests will be here soon."

He groaned. It was unintentional, but he'd rather spent a quiet afternoon with her than listen to Hildegard gossip about another maid. He could see it had set her on edge, but was more interested in being somewhere else, _anywhere_ else. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes. Why are you even asking me this? You're already here, so you might as well just give in and enjoy it."

"But Amber, I'm not even friends with Desmond. Wouldn't you rather just spend all day in bed with me, you keep saying all you want to do is gaze at my handsome face."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I don't care if you don't want to go. I planned this party and you're my boyfriend, so you're coming Hugo."

Reluctantly the handsome young man rose and dressed, and yet she still wasn't ready. What had been the point in getting up, exactly?

Finally the princess was done primping, and he was able to escort her out into the gardens and take up a seat in the gazebo while Amber directed the finishing touches on tea, food and décor. He could never understand why she put up such a fuss about trivial things like table linens, but she seemed to care so it was best not to argue. There was enough of that to go around already without inciting more.

Finally the guests started to arrive. Hildegard and Clio, perennial staples at any Amber-initiated event planted themselves adjacent to his golden princess, and the tongues began to wag. Some of the boys began to arrive, and interestingly Zandar had brought a ball for entertainment value. It was well known these were mainly gossip-events without some sort of distraction, and the man had come prepared. The ball seemed a lot more pleasing than the rumors, and Hugo rose to join Desmond and Zandar. Amber was displeased, to say the least.

"Oh please, kicking a ball around is _SO_ juvenile. Stay here with us; look I had the chef make your favorite pastry."

It did look tasty, and so he settled back into the slumped position he always assumed, munching on treats and ignoring most of what was being said. Everything was moving according to the typical swing of things, when Vivian was suddenly standing near Desmond. Everyone but Amber was noticeably startled, and the disruption broke Hugo's intentional indifference.

"Since when do you invite Vivian to parties Amber? I thought you said she was too much effort?" Hildegard's whispered words were harsher than the shy girl deserved. Hugo had known of Vivian for years, but never really interacted with her, a pattern repeated by the majority of those who had attended Royal Prep together.

"Oh Hildy, you know Desmond is planning on asking Sofia to go with him around the world, and she's friends with my sister. If Sofia does decide to go with him she'd want to say goodbye."

The shy princess came to sit in the gazebo opposite the other girls, and quietly assumed listening to the mean-spirited banter. In truth, Hugo was much more interested in Vivian's attitude than the vitriol spilling across the table. She seemed to be as uncomfortable sitting there listening to this as he was, but she was also anxious. It was probably the shyness, and a desire to see Amber's sister. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Just block it out like I do." It did not come out quiet enough.

The girl blushed, but Amber was fuming. "You're so rude Hugo!"

"I'm not the one gossiping Amber." He slumped back down and resumed nibbling on the pastries. Finally Sofia showed up, accompanied by none other than James. Hugo knew not to get near Sofia. A raging sea of jealousy swept over Amber whenever he spoke to someone Amber considered remotely pretty, and an incident about 2 years ago involving Sofia was ever present and suspicious in Hugo's mind. Right after Desmond had made it widely known he liked the youngest Enchancian princess James had body checked the clueless boy under the guise of wrestling. It was violent enough to leave a lasting impression on Hugo, even though Desmond seemed to have let bygones be.

"Hi everyone. It's nice to see you." Sofia was pleasant as always, but seemed a bit more down than usual. Best to just keep eating pastries and pretend like nothing's happening. Sofia went off to play ball with Desmond and Zandar, while James lagged behind.

"So Amber, what's on the schedule besides Cedric? I know you've got something planned beyond the doilies you kept gabbing about yesterday and some failed magic."

Amber did not seem amused, and a small grimace escaped her lips. "Why whatever do you mean James. I told you this party was for Desmond so he could say goodbye to all of us."

The prince laughed at his sister. "Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that. You're planning something, you're_ always_ planning something."

The princess leaned in toward her brother, and whispers that could only be heard by those at the gazebo came forth. "If you must know, Desmond still likes Sofia, and he's going to ask her to come with him on the trip across the world." The girls started giggling, well all except perennially shy Vivian, but Hugo was intently focused on the twitching in James's left eye. Hmmm…. Amber didn't notice for an instant. It was really starting to bother Hugo, this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. "James, are you okay?"

All eyeballs were now on Hugo, and the Enchancian Crown prince immediately settled back into his normal demeanor. "Oh yeah, I'm just fine. Just fine. I'm gonna go be with Sof and Zandar now, see ya."

James took off and joined in tossing the ball around. But again the nagging feeling that something was off kept bothering the dark haired prince. Hugo kept staring at James, trying to connect points in time that simply refused to reveal their secrets. Meanwhile James had started nailing Desmond in the head with the ball. He was oddly protective….

There was a tiny sneeze, and it broke Hugo's concentration. Vivian looked horribly embarrassed by it, but the other girls just looked at each other and giggled. How awful for the shy girl. Vivian deflected the momentary attention by slumping down so far she was practically under the table, and turned to watch those playing ball, intensely staring at Sofia. What was this girl thinking? If she wanted to be with Amber's sister why didn't she just get up and go participate in the game?

Suddenly out from around the corner popped the ungainly old sorcerer that lurked Amber's castle halls. The man was clearly middle-aged, and seemed even more downtrodden and hunched over than usual. Hugo sat there thanking the stars above he was born with exceedingly good looks alongside other charms. To imagine a world without his charm and beauty was a cruel one indeed.

Another moment and a woman emerged behind the sorcerer. _THAT_ was someone new. Best not to stare or he would never hear the end of it from Amber, but the woman was, for lack of a better word, sultry. Not elegant and refined as Amber was, but nevertheless the kind of woman that entertains the mind in dreams.

'Look away or golden-death will find me.' The warning kept playing in his head, and the mean-spirited gossip at the table took a turn toward the unacceptable. Hildegard was spouting a laundry list of reputation-destroying indiscretions the woman had undertaken in Friezenburg, each one a veritable sin. It was beyond what was acceptable in polite conversation, and Hugo turned away, noticing the look of pain and offense on Vivian's face. All this was probably too much for her, and she must have a kind heart to be so offended by the words.

Hugo felt compelled to try and end this. "Maybe you guys should stop now. We're royals and we are supposed to be above these kinds of things."

Amber's eyes and mouth flew open. "What was that Hugo?! Oh just look at her! I've gotta go!"

"WAIT Amber—" His words did absolutely nothing to stop the golden haired girl, who had taken off to intercept her brother. Clio offered up an explanation, "Oh good Amber's stopping him. For a minute I was worried James was going to start wooing the harlot."

Oh man. Amber turned and dismissed the sorcerers without explanation or grace. It was so rude. Sure, royal's held a privileged position and demanded respect, but they should also be benevolent rulers. This was beyond the pale.

Sofia came back to the table with Amber, and the golden princess detailed the rumor's that had been flying about the table to her younger sister. It was too much for the youngest Enchancian royal to bear, and she took off running. At least someone had moral convictions around here.

Hugo didn't know what was worse; that Amber had caused such a horrible thing, or that she seemed triumphant about what she'd done. Hugo had no particular affinity for the sorcerer, he'd been a substitute teacher of theirs on occasion and seemed to have a soft spot for Sofia, but he didn't deserve the embarrassment handed to him. Not to mention the way Amber had treated the woman.

It was on.

"Amber I can't believe you."

The girls went silent, and the smug smile Amber wore disappeared. "What was that?"

"I can't believe you treated that sorcerer of yours like that. He's a royal sorcerer right? My Dad says they are important commodities for royals."

"I can treat Cedric however I want, and it's his fault _Lily_ is here."

"But you don't know anything about her!"

"Hildy told me all I need to know."

"But it's just a rumor, and how do you know what really happened."

"Didn't you hear what Hildy said!"

Hugo's temper had flared, and so had Amber's. The other girls at the table knew there was only one way this ended. Soon the words were flying, and Amber stormed off, just as she always did. Exasperated, he stomped off from the gazebo and into the gardens beyond.

He finally stopped near a patch of brilliant red flowers and began pacing. There was a rustling of the bush next to him, and before the prince stood Vivian. Her dressed matched the flowers perfectly, and her windswept hair tossed about her shoulders. He just stared at her, expecting the shy girl to shuffle away as she always did, but instead she timidly approached closer.

"You were very noble."

Hmmm.. "I guess that's one way to put it." He turned back to face the flowers, lest he scare her off. "Another would be stupid. I knew she was gonna yell at me for it."

The shy princess cringed, but some more words eeked out of her. "Oh.. I'm so… sorry."

He wasn't used to hearing those words. Ever. "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."

The girl blushed crimson, but then stared down at the flowers alongside him. "Do you like them?" He looked at her strangely, and she turned to cover her face as she spoke. "I mean the flowers, you've been staring at them. It's their season right now."

She bent down and stroked the top of one, then another. It was methodical; each movement she made was purposeful. Calmly, gently, and without abrasive commentary or haughty demeanor she touched their soft petals, as if some deeper level of understanding the universe was to be gained in doing so. She was so unlike anything he was used to.

"Do _you_ like these flowers Vivian?" That got her attention, and the shy princess retracted her hands to her body. "Oh I…. yes." He gave her a half smile, and plucked one from the bush, handing it to her. She looked a bit sad, but took the flower anyway from him.

Immediately he felt guilty, but why? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." The girl shook her head, but seemed melancholy about the flower in her hand. It was all thoroughly perplexing to the prince, whenever he gave Amber giant bouquets of flowers she'd make an exaggerated show of affection and drop them in the nearest vase, quickly forgetting it ever happened. But not this girl. She looked back up at him, "It's just, I feel bad for the flower." Suddenly her eyes went wide, and she turned to stare down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" And she started to take off.

"WAIT!" He didn't know why, but he reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped, and returned to standing next to him in the garden, just looking out at the other flowers. After a while she sat down, and seemed to be enjoying the slight breeze. It was almost, tranquil. He relaxed and sat down next to her.

There was silence, and it was all so peaceful.

"Do you want to talk about it?" It snapped Hugo back into reality.

"Uh, you heard everything already. Amber's just like that, ALL the time." She nodded, and again there was silence. Beautiful, meditative silence. It was like she emitted an aura of peace and tranquility.

"Yes, she's passionate, just like you."

"I guess you're right. But it's just so infuriating, all the time it's fighting, and the worst part is most of the time it's about nothing."

He probably shouldn't have said that, but the last time he unburdened his soul it felt good to do so. It was definitely worth a shot again. Vivian nodded sweetly at him. "I know. I see it."

The words started. He simply couldn't stop them. A torrent came out of him, and over an hour later he was still going at it. She was just listening to him, taking it all in. He finally paused, and suddenly more guilt crept up on him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be wasting your time like this."

Vivian smiled gently at him, "Oh no, please don't feel guilty. If it helps you feel better, I'm glad to help."

That was nice of her. "Thanks, it helps, but I still don't know what to do to make the fighting stop."

Vivian nodded, and looked down at her flower. "I see. I… don't know. When I'm upset I play music to calm me down. Maybe you could try the same."

"I… don't play instruments very well." Remembering his attempt at the flute several years ago made Hugo chuckle slightly. "You play every instrument, don't you Vivian?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe I should have you teach me one of them."

She seemed to retreat a bit, and went back to holding her flower. "Oh I don't know." She started to fidget; he'd made her uncomfortable.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh no." It came out so certain, then she backtracked. "Well, I mean if you want to that's fine. I'm never too busy." She started to look around nervously; this girl was such a mystery. "I'd better get going, and I want to say goodbye to Sofia first." He stood up and offered her a hand, which she refused after blushing profusely. She really was so very shy. Before she took off she turned, and handed him the flower back. "You could try giving this to Amber. I know it isn't that flashy, but what matters most is the meaning. It's an Azalea, and they symbolize the beauty and passion of first loves."

He reached out and took the flower back, and just as quickly as she'd come the girl was gone. Maybe he should try to give Amber the flower. He went back up to the castle, and there in her chambers was Amber, Clio and Hildegard. Amber was complaining heavily about Hugo. It hurt, but he'd been doing the same not ten minutes ago to Vivian, so he couldn't blame her.

Bracing himself for another fight, he entered with a brisk knock. "Hi Amber, I wanted to give you this." He extended out the azalea, and Amber knocked his hand away.

"If you think you're going to win me over with some tiny flower you picked out in the garden you can forget it. You ruined the party I planned!"

"FINE." Defeated, and facing the sneers of three unhappy princesses, Hugo turned and left. The carriage ride home was long and sad. He loved Amber, and she loved him too, but it was all so painful, so very often. Upon arriving home he went straight up to his chambers. The last thing he needed was to relive the events of the day with his brother.

...

Several lonely days passed with no love notes arriving from his golden princess. Melancholy afternoons drifted by without so much as a word. Amber had been wrong, so she was the one who needed to apologize. He needed to let her come to the realization, but it was so hard to wait. He wanted to run to her, but experience was all the wiser, and doing so would yield yet another altercation. In his melancholy his gaze kept drifting back to the azalea on his desk. One afternoon he pulled out his old flute, and played a folk tune very ill. He would definitely need some lessons to keep his ears from shattering.

The note finally came, but instead of the sweet apologies these usually contained it had been terse, and the coachmen seemed impatient to return to Enchancia. He'd obviously been given specific instructions to fetch the prince immediately.

Hugo knew he was in for a pretty big fight, but the reason why he never could have imagined. There she was, flailing wildly and accusing him of chasing chamber maids through the halls. It was disgusting, and a complete affront to his dignity. She didn't seem to care that several palace gardeners had started suspiciously trimming hedges just within earshot, but he could see bits of their arms and legs sticking out from the bottom of some nearby bushes.

"Just tell me who she is!"

"That's insulting Amber! I haven't been seeing someone else."

"I know you're lying! I know you've been messing around. I'm not a fool, so tell me what happened or we are through."

"Amber the only two women I've spoken to since we fought in the garden are Vivian and my maid."

"You know I'm not talking about _TALKING_ Hugo! Who's bed have you been in!"

"I've been in _YOURS AMBER_!"

"I KNOW you've been in mine, THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" She ripped a rose from a nearby bush and threw the petals at him.

"I can't believe I let your filthy body touch me!"

"Oh, so now I'm filthy huh! I guess you don't want me in your bed anymore!" Hugo had completely lost it, and could feel the heat rising up in his face.

"No I don't if it's one of many!"

"AMBER STOP SAYING THAT!"

She froze, and stared at him with a look of death. "You tell me right now who you've been seeing behind my back or WE ARE THROUGH."

Something inside him snapped. Would it really be a bad thing to be 'through', to not fight with Amber anymore? He tried to picture music in his mind as Vivian suggested, and felt the heat subside, a calmness to wash over him. "Then we're through, because I don't have anything to tell."

His calmness only aggravated her further. The princess was turning red in the face, and tears were flying as her head went flying side to side. Her fists were balled, and she started screaming with all her might. "I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

The words impacted on his psyche. How could she, his childhood love, say such mean and hurtful things to him? They always fought, but not like this. Even though they'd been together for a few years, it never seemed to fit. Like a mismatched key that could never unlock the door, in that instant their entire relationship seemed ill-fitted.

"If you hate me we shouldn't be together anymore." It had come out cold, almost methodical in intonation. He hadn't intended it that way, but the gravity of her statement had temporarily set compassion aside. It froze her in place, and she stopped to stare at him. The bottom lip was turning down, and he could see her trying to suck back up the tears. Sniffles were all she managed.

They'd been in this emotional place before. He'd left a couple times, she had left others. It was a cycle, but for some reason they'd always make up within a week or so, and the cycle would begin anew. But then again, she'd never used the word 'hate' before. That word… it's amazing how one little word can inflict so much pain. She stood there, staring at him, and the anguish clearly written on her face faded into a menacing glare.

"Fine, you're a horrible person and I NEVER want to see YOU again!" She took off running toward the castle. It was over.

...

What was her problem? Why was she so certain he'd been cheating on her? The prince spent several days in a very low place mulling the conversation over in his mind. The flute wasn't working to calm his nerves, but the dried flower whose petals began to crack did. Maybe Vivian could help him… At least he could seek her advice. It was a better idea than talking to his dad or older brother. They expected a marriage to unite kingdoms, sooner rather than later. They'd be so disappointed in him, again.

Vivian's castle was an impressive gothic structure. Hugo marveled at the engineering for a while before being shown to Vivian's music room by Queen Cecily. A very confused and intimidated Vivian stared in shock as Hugo entered.

He held his riding cap in his hand, "Sorry, but I broke up with Amber and I was hoping you could help me play some music, you know, some therapy like we talked about."

It relaxed Vivian immediately, and she bade him sit. He pulled out the flute, and stared at the tiny instrument. Suddenly her hand was upon his. "Maybe I could play some, and then when you're happier we can try learning some notes."

She cared about how he felt. That was different. "Okay."

Beauty in song. The melody drifting through the room and up into the rafters above sent tingles through his body. With each new note a slew of emotions, each deeper and more meaningful than the last, building to a crescendo of happiness. He could live forever in this moment, listening to Vivian's gift. An hour as brief as a minute passed, and the music subsided. His euphoric feelings descended back to earth, and he stared amazed at the shy princess. She was looking at him, and graced him with a gentle smile. "See, you're feeling better. Would you like a lesson now."

He nodded, and the two spent many happy hours in relative privacy, playing music only for each other. Days and weeks passed in joyous moments filled with song and quiet enjoyment. Gone were the fights, the guilt, everything was at peace inside the prince. She never travelled to his home even though the offer was extended on several occasions, but he told himself it was simply because she was shy and didn't know his family. Their favorite activity was a private dinner alone gazing up at the stars, or riding together through the countryside. She told him fascinating tales, much more so than he could have ever imagined. He was fully aware that only a very few souls entered her private world, but now that he'd been granted access it was an amazing sight to behold, full of dragons, music, and mysteries. One evening, lying there on an ornate blanket in the grass while staring up at the stars, he broke the calm observations.

"You're beautiful Vivian."

The gentle smile she returned was illuminated by the moonlight. "That's sweet, but you don't need to say that."

"But you are, you're so amazing and kind. You fill me with happiness."

She paused, and reached out to hold his hand. "I mean, you don't need to tell me, because I know that you care. I see it in your actions, they speak louder than your words ever could."

Vivian. She was an observer. She'd always been observing people, and now he was the subject of her studies. He moved closer and kissed her sweetly. It wasn't the first time, and he hoped beyond all else there would never be a last. After a while it ended, and he was gazing into her eyes.

"Dance with me."

"Okay, but there's no music. I could play some if you'd like."

He stood and extended his arm to her. "I don't need any, your music is always in my mind. I'll dance to that."

He took her hand and gently swayed her back and forth in the moonlight, and for a moment, one brief moment, there was perfect happiness. She was beautiful, but in a way he'd never known. Amber was stunningly radiant, but while Vivian was beautiful in her own right the spell she'd cast on him came from within. He was fully enchanted, and now she held his heart within her grasp. Their dancing slowed and slowly they returned to the blanket. The night's spell overtook them, and he claimed the shy princess as his own.

…

Everything was perfect. She was the one. But he was a prince, and these kinds of things need to be negotiated on behalf of the kingdom. It shouldn't be a problem though; after all she _was_ a princess. An alliance with Enchancia was preferred as it was a more powerful kingdom, but Zamuria wasn't a meaningless little dutchy either. One night at dinner with his family Hugo simply couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

"Dad, I've got something to tell you." His father didn't break a single stride and kept scanning over some royal proclamations. His older brother Axel seemed to note the change in his demeanor, and stopped eating to devote his full attentions.

"Are you finally going to tell us where you've been sneaking off to every day for the last month bro?"

That got the King's attention, and the parchments went down. Both men were staring at Hugo. It was now or never. "I wanted to let you both know that I, Uh, want to propose to my girlfriend."

His father seemed overjoyed. "Finally son. That's great news. I've already worked out the details with King Roland, and you don't need to worry about anything. We can have you married by Wassallia."

"WAIT Dad… it's not Amber."

The king dropped his fork, and Axel's eyes flew open. Hugo's older brother had a sixth sense about these things. "I _knew _you were seeing someone else, you're the happiest I've ever seen you."

While his brother seemed sympathetic to the announcement, his father was less than thrilled. "You mean to tell me you've been messing around with another girl, don't you realize what this could do to our kingdom's strategic alliances."

"It's not 'messing around', Amber and I decided to end our courtship."

That set his father off, "You can't just _END_ a courtship, it's a deal between our kingdoms Hugo. You knew that, we discussed this before you ever started seeing Amber."

"But Dad you'll like Vivian, she's wonderful and she's a princess." At the mention of Vivian's name Axel cringed, and turned to gaze at their father. He was waiting for a horrible reaction that didn't come.

"Who?" His father had absolutely no idea who Vivian was.

At least Hugo had Vivian's relative anonymity on his side. "Crown Princess Vivian of Zamuria. I know you'll both like her, she's shy but a truly wonderful person."

The king was shaking his head, but Axel shot up form the table and walked over to Hugo. "Come on baby bro, we need to talk for a minute." He grabbed Hugo by the arm and led him out of the dinning room before the king could object.

"What is it Axel? You aren't going to tell me Vivian isn't strategic too, are you? Her kingdom is just as powerful as ours."

"It isn't that." Axel seemed genuinely concerned, and was shaking his head. He only did that when it was bad news.

"What?" No response. "What is it?" The man looked loath to tell his younger brother whatever it was that prompted such a disturbance at dinner.

"Hugo… I hate to tell you this, but Vivian is… engaged already."

He stood there, stunned. Finally the words came out, "No… no she can't be. We've been together for over a month now, and she never said anything."

"Well it's true. I'm sorry bro, I really am. She's engaged to a count from her country and they're planning a wedding. I heard it's supposed to happen some time in the next few months."

In an instant the happy future he had been mentally preparing for with his shy princess collapsed before his eyes. He'd loved her in a deep, awe-inspiring way. The kind of which songs were written and knights rode off into battle for. How could she have kept this from him? Hurt, betrayal, and eventually anger rose up inside the jilted prince. For days he paced the halls, stewing on it. She'd been engaged all this time so some other man. What was he like? Was he more handsome? More intelligent? What made him so special that he deserved Vivian's love?

A torrent of jealousy flooded Hugo's thoughts and banished the calm serenity he'd come to enjoy. All that was left was anger. Then sorrow crept into his soul. It was one thing to know lust and miss it, but another to embrace true love and have it ripped from one's grasp. After the sorrow came loneliness. Did she miss him? It had been a week with no word from him. She hadn't written a note, hadn't attempted to contact him. Perhaps it had all been in his mind. A one-sided love affair with a beautiful and seemingly kind girl. The loneliness began to consume him, and he began taking long walks in the countryside to avoid questions and the apologetic stares from his brother.

One afternoon he stopped by a familiar stream. Sitting upon the soft moss he paused to take in the tranquility of his surroundings, but it brought little comfort to ease the loneliness. Unbeknownst to him a female figure had been stalking his movements from behind the trees.

"Hello Prince Hugo, I see you've come back."


	53. Jealousy-Epilogue 1: Desire (Chapter 3)

**Epilogue 1-Desire**

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Prince Hugo, I see you've come back."

Hugo jumped at the sound of the woman's voice. His eyes shot over to where the unearthly sound emanated from, and none other than the witch he'd unintentionally befriended over a month ago was standing there, staring at him awkwardly. She was so weird. What was her name again? "Uh.. Hi. How are you?"

She was smiling with that creepy grin of hers again. "I've missed you so much. But you're here. You came looking for me. I'm so happy you've come." The girl came and sat a bit too close, he shifted to maintain some semblance of personal space as she started staring up at him again with those pleading eyes. "Oh, my poor prince. Are you troubled? I'd love to help you, tell me all about it."

While he appreciated a bit of fawning she was a little too far outside his comfort zone now, after the weirdness of Amber's birthday ball.. "Uh, that's okay. I'll be fine, I just wanted some alone time."

The witch pulled back, "Oh I know, I know how sad you must be. It's hard to loose someone you love. I lost both my parents a long time ago, but we move on, and we love again…"

That was the weirdest thing he'd ever heard. Who forgets about loving their parents after they die? "Wow. Uh, I'm sorry your parent's died. Did you get adopted or something? Wait… how did you know I lost Princess Vivian's love?" The witch's eyes went wide. That was unnerving.

"Vivian…."

"Yes, Princess Vivian of Zamuria, how did you know?"

A strange babble of incoherent words came out of her, and she flung her arms around Hugo's neck. "Whoa, whoa just wait a minute there! Let go now!" He was pulling her arms off of him but the gentle tugging he usually used on women wasn't working. Finally he had to use force to extract himself from her grasp.

She had started to cry, "Oh Hugo, I'm so sorry but I just love you so much! I know we were meant to be together, you saved my life and I just know that we were meant to be!"

WHAT. The woman was clearly deranged. He stood and held her hands in front of him, looking down at the sobbing witch. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you, okay? You seemed nice enough and all, but I'm a prince and you're not a princess. Besides, we have nothing in common."

The witch seemed to take in his words, and her demeanor shifted from a sobbing love struck mess to something a little more like what James looked like when he though no one could see him. "So you'll only marry... a princess?"

Where was she going with this? "Well, I'm supposed to marry a princess at some point, but look that's just not you okay. So I think it's best if I go now."

She wouldn't let his hand go, one of hers was clasped on tightly to it, clawing at the skin. In an instant a very real feeling of dread crept up in him as he watched her other hand reach for the wand she had poking slightly out of her dress pocket. Thin fingers wrapped around the straight stick, and as she started to cast some sort of spell he knocked the wand from her hand. The dainty object landed in the river, floating down the stream. The temporary distraction was all he needed to bolt beyond the riverbed to his waiting horse.

The witches visage disappeared behind him. That was close._ Too_ close. Witches were a dangerous bunch.

He returned home and sought out his steward, informing the older man of the witch and her attempted assault. It needed to be dealt with, and promptly. No one attempts an assault on the prince, no matter their sex. Banishment would be her fate. Once the matter was conveyed, the steward had his own message. A surprise visitor awaited Hugo. It was none other than Amber, who awaited him in his chambers. He stood there in the doorway, observing her lack of movements. Her breathing was heavy, and she seemed upset. Why was she here? Did she know about Vivian?

He took another step forward and her head shot up, revealing those dazzling eyes. She raced over and flung her arms around him. "Oh Hugo, I just can't anymore. I love you so much, so I forgive you. I forgive you, so please, let's forget it ever happened."

He shouldn't. Everything about loving Amber was wrong. But in that instant, with loneliness consuming him, he simply couldn't resist the modicum of comfort offered by the radiant golden princess of Enchancia. He returned her embrace there at the entrance to his chambers, and after a brief moment noted his father and brother observing the interaction from the end of the hallway. This had been orchestrated, but it didn't matter anymore. The blonde beauty was kissing him sweetly, and the small amounts of comfort it gave were enough to ease his weary heart.

She suddenly stopped and looked up at him, stroking the side of his face, "Hugo, my love, my dearest, you're healthy right?"

She must have noticed how the sorrow of the last week was weighing on him. It was so unlike her to notice those things though, so maybe she had changed for the better. "Yeah Amber, I'm perfectly healthy." His response elicited a joyous cry and more kissing, with her hands wrapped around the side of his head.

She bade him enter the chambers, but the image of Vivian's lovely smile under the stars kept him from full relapse. He resolved to meet her for a picnic in Enchancia the next day, and maybe this time things would be better. One can only hope, and his beautiful shy princess wasn't waiting for him.

…

The picnic was enjoyable, and the overwhelming kindness Amber showed lifted the burdens of his heart. He found himself whispering sweet nothings in her ear, as if they'd never parted ways. It was all so easy, to fall back into the same routine. He banished the hurtful words uttered long ago, and focused instead on the stunning beauty and forced kind gestures. He knew he should tell Amber about his failed relationship with Vivian, but it would certainly shatter the newfound peace. It could come another day. While the picnic was enjoyable, it was less than private, as James had tagged along with his new girlfriend, the woman Amber had been so terse with at the garden party. It was all a bit shocking to Hugo, and when James started gnawing at the woman's neck right in front of him it was a bit much, causing Hugo to grimace. Amber noticed instantly, "James, you two should go over there for a while." Amber was pointing off into the distance to a grove of trees. A strange smile crept over James, and he pulled on 'Lily's' clothes in a provocative manner. They took off toward the trees, undoubtedly to enjoy delicacies of the flesh.

"Okay Amber, what's going on with James? I thought you hated that girl and didn't want your brother near her?"

His princess looked a bit startled. "Oh, well you know you said yourself they might just be rumors. I've spent a lot of time with Lily over the last couple months and she really is just the sweetest thing. She's so helpful, unlike Cedric, and she's conjured all sorts of neat jewelry and presents for me."

"But what about all the promiscuous behavior you were so worried about?"

Amber's gaze turned cold. "At least for _her_ they were just rumors." Her mood shifted again, and the sunshine was let back in. "I'm just happy that she likes my brother a lot, and he must really like her too. This is the longest one of his conquests has ever lasted. They usually fizzle in a week."

That much was true. James was always on the hunt, always searching for something he could never find. The trail of broken hearts he left behind would rival any skirmish Enchancia had ever known. There were noises coming from the trees. It was more than a little embarrassing, and Amber grabbed his hand, leading him farther away from the indiscretions occurring in those woods. She stood there, holding his hand and looking at the gentle breeze blowing through the grass. Maybe they could work out their differences, and somehow the future everyone else envisioned for him with the princess of Enchancia would be an okay fate.

The quiet was shattered by a deep growling sound. Amber let loose a scream and Hugo spun. To his horror three giant black demons were approaching. They seemed to be on fire inside, and had massive curled wings. He grabbed Amber's arm and started to run back toward the clearing, trying desperately to get her into the flying coach. He needed to get her to safety. James and Lily came running out from behind the trees, and panicked. Lily flung up her wand in a desperate attempt to hurl a spell, but the nearest beast knocked her aside with a swift kick. James screamed and ran up to the creature, but was also knocked backward by a wing flip. He rolled backward several yards. Lily had used the opportunity to try another spell, and cast one that struck the creature in the eye. The beast yelped in agony. In an instant it had reached down and grabbed the witch in its mouth, piercing her stomach and in one swift motion flung her body into the air. She landed several feet from where she had once stood, bleeding excessively. Amber again screamed in terror, as the other two gigantic black beasts now blocked their path to the coach.

This was it. Hugo grabbed Amber and shielded her body when a dazzling yellow light exploded in front of them.

It was Amber's sister Sofia. In one authoritative motion the woman cast powerful magic, blasting the nearest beast backward into the distance. Next she channeled some eerily terrifying magic into the ground below her, and blasted the beasts, transforming them into butterflies. Amber and James ran over to embrace her, leaving a stunned Hugo standing next to the witch who was bleeding to death on the ground, "Hey, Lily's still hurt over here!"

The trio finally came to their senses, and after a fashion Sofia bent down to heal the witch. All of a sudden there was a wand in Hugo's face.

"You too" She wanted promises that nothing of this excursion would be revealed. Considering the last witch he'd encountered had tried to attack him he wasn't about to argue.

"Whatever you say Princess. Just don't turn me into butterflies okay."

It seemed to pacify her, and she disappeared in a strange twinkle of yellow light.

"WHAT is with your SISTER Amber!" Lily was lying there asleep, and James had bent down to carry her back to the coach.

"My sister saved our lives."

"Well yes, but did you see the magic she just did? That was some pretty eerie, almost evil looking stuff right there."

His comments set James on edge. "Don't you dare say anything like that about Sofia! She's the most beautiful, amazing woman that ever walked this earth!"

Whoa. There was something in James's countenance. He was holding Lily, but dropped her like a rock into the carriage when he'd started to yell. Why was he so defensive? It was too strange. "You mean she's the most wonderful _sister_ right, not woman. You just dropped your woman on the carriage floor."

James looked livid, but stopped screaming. The entire coach ride home James was stewing as he drove the coach, and Amber started to whisper into Hugo's ear. "You know James is really protective of Sofia, so don't say mean things about her okay."

"But Amber, don't you see it's weird?"

"Don't be silly. He's a good brother, to both of us."

"But—" Hmph. He knew he was never going to win this argument. He never did. It was best not to question it. What had once been a pleasant afternoon was again mired in awkward fighting. But it could have been worse. They could have all died.

Not two days later Sofia was back in Enchancia, and yet again Hugo was ordered to attend a party by the golden princess. Instructions on what he was to wear, down to the cufflinks, had been sent. Unfortunately he had arrived twenty minutes late, setting a negative tone to the whole evening. Amber was on edge, and looking around suspiciously at people. Anyone female Hugo tried to talk to was met with angry stares. The Enchancian princess kept a firm watch on him, and it was a more than a little uncomfortable for a grown man to be guarded like a dog's bone than allowed to socialize like a human being. Halfway through the dance Hugo spotted Sofia and the new boisterous black-haired girl chatting at the snack table, and walking timidly up next to them….

Vivian.

And she was speaking with Sofia. Hugo froze. Memories came flooding back to him of the wondrous summer month they spent together, and it was all he could do to keep his emotions inside. The pain must have leaked out of him though, as Amber watched him relentlessly. "What are you staring at Hugo."

It was more of a demand than a question. He turned away, as it was too painful to relive the moments. "I need some air Amber. Excuse me." He couldn't take it any more, and walked out of the ballroom and down the corridors. She was here at this party, as if nothing had happened. He needed to get a hold of himself. It would ruin the newfound peace with Amber if he let himself go, and Vivian was going to be married soon anyway. He collected himself and went back inside the ballroom. In an instant Amber was at his side, and the rest of the night was spent dancing. He tried not to, but in fleeting moments his gaze turned upward to catch a glimpse of the shy princess, but she was gone. Her time in the ballroom was as ephemeral as her presence in his life.

The dance continued on, as these things do, and eventually Amber tried to get him into her chambers. Seeing Vivian again had taken the wind right out of his sails, and he bid the blonde princess goodnight, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

The next few days passed in silent loneliness, and thoughts of Vivian dancing in the moonlight with some Count refused to leave him. This internal torture continued without end until suddenly one afternoon a courier came bursting into the dining hall as dinner was about to commence.

"SIRE, Rudistan has been attacked by an army of hinderbeasts! Enchancia has gone to King Magnus's aid."

His father looked around at the court, and made his proclamation, "As will we. I leave in the morning, summon my knights."

Hugo stood next to his older brother and watched as his father went off to war the next morning. He'd taken an assortment of knights and advisors, but left the majority at home under the direction of Axel, who suddenly found himself a promotion.

"I just hope Dad comes back."

A comforting hand came to rest on his shoulder, "Don't worry bro. He will, Dad's always been regarded as a good fighter and strategizer. You should be more worried about the kingdom now that I'm in charge." With that a smile escaped his lips. He was trying to lighten the mood.

…

The king returned a couple days later in good health, with tales of Princess Sofia sacrificing her body to stop the battle and a horribly wounded King Rolland. Amber must have been devastated. He flew to Enchancia to console her, but was greeted by the castle steward, Bailey-something. The man kindly but firmly informed Hugo that social visits were not occurring, as there was too much internal conflict to be dealt with. Apparently their royal sorcerer had committed treason, and was on the loose. It wasn't safe to linger. Hugo tried to argue, but was met with as strong a rapprochement as was acceptable from a steward. Apparently the man knew all about the strained relationship Hugo shared with the Amber, and felt the kingdom couldn't handle more shattered emotions right now. Dejected, he left a note for Amber to contact him if he was needed, and returned home. He felt utterly useless, and languished in his castle while Enchancia fell apart.

…

"SIR! Enchancia has been attacked!"

WHAT. The announcement had come after a few weeks of waiting. "Is Amber okay?" Questions were flying, but the courier had no answers. Hugo was off in an instant, a pox on propriety. His flying horse took him to the palace, while his father had sent several knights to bolster king Rolland. Nothing could have prepared Hugo for the sight that lay before him. The devastation was massive. The grounds had been burned, half the palace destroyed, and everywhere the disemboweled carcasses of hinderbeasts were strewn. He circled, seeking any glimpse of survivors, and his father's knights rushed into the collapsing building. Hugo finally spotted king Rolland. He was with a couple guards, and they were carrying James. The prince looked rigid. Was he… dead?

"Hugo!" Rolland looked elated to see him. In truth he had a tenuous relationship with the man, who presumably had no idea the extent of Hugo's relations with Amber but still had expected a marriage proposal a long while ago. One that Hugo couldn't bring himself to deliver.

"King Rolland what happened? Is Amber okay? What happened to James?"

The worried look on the king's face melted at concern for his daughter, "Sofia said my wife and Amber fled that way." He gestured out beyond the palace to the hills beyond. "Could you go find them Hugo, the battle is over, and I need to tend to James. He's not well."

That was an understatement if ever there was one. Hugo was off in an instant, scouring the countryside in the direction the king had pointed. "Princess Amber!"

Finally there was a response, "Hugo! We're down here!" They'd taken refuge under several trees.

He landed and was met with a passionate embrace. "Oh Hugo! My PRINCE! You came to save me!"

"Of course. Now what happened here? The castle is destroyed!"

Amber and Miranda looked at each other. Finally Amber spoke. "We were attacked by a giant dragon. Actually, she was a mage, and somehow she knows Sofia. My sister was fighting her."

Wow. Sofia really _was_ a powerful sorceress now if she could pull off defeating a dragon-mage. What was going on with Amber's sister? "Well it's okay now. King Rolland sent me to find you and bring you back safely."

On the ride back Hugo informed the women on James's condition. They landed and the girls ran inside without so much as a thank you. However, given the circumstances it could be forgiven. He slowly made his way into the castle, and saw Rolland standing over the petrified prince, shaking his head. Miranda was walking up slowly to her husband, and Amber was distraught. The golden girl turned and buried her head into Hugo's shoulder.

"Rolly what happened to James?"

"Sofia stopped James from murdering Cedric by casting a spell on him. Miranda, she doesn't want to be a royal anymore. She's thrown her lot in with that sorcerer, and I couldn't convince her to stop."

"Oh Rolly." The queen was stoking his head. The gravity of it all was too much to bear. The castle destroyed, their crown prince frozen with some curse, and their princess had abandoned the family. It was best to leave the king and queen to their thoughts. It wasn't Hugo's place to interject, as this wasn't his kingdom. He guided Amber out, and the princess seemed to be holding back tears.

"Oh Hugo you were right, James was acing weird because he was in love with Sofia."

In that instant all the pieces fit. The assault to Desmond, the eye twitching about the cruise, and the extremely protective nature all fit together in one brief instance of clarity. "I was trying to tell you something was fishy Amber."

Her mood darkened. "I already told you that you were right, do I need to sing it from the mountaintops!"

"That's not what I meant Amber!"

"Then what did you mean Hugo, that you're the all-knowing sage who could have saved the kingdom?!"

"Hey, I wanted to come and help you, that's all."

"Well you should have come sooner, before my castle was burned down!"

He felt the anger rush forward, and saw her start to flail wildly. This again. Always this. When would it ever end? "I TRIED TO! You know Amber, I'm starting to get really sick of fighting with you."

"Well then you shouldn't do horrible things that make me upset, and then I wouldn't be angry!"

Oh it was on now. "What horrible things! I came here to make sure you were safe!"

"You know what horrible things, just what were you up to with Vivian!"

He froze and blinked at the girl in front of him. She was flailing angry, but suddenly_ she_ stopped, and the anger was replaced by a desperate agony. Somehow she knew.

"Amber, we had broken up."

Her eyes went wide, and tears starting flowing out of them. In that moment he felt like the smallest man in the world. How could he have let himself be with someone else? He _KNEW_ it would devastate Amber this way. All the times she'd been jealous, she had every right.

She collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. He just stood there, looking up at the sky. What could he say to her? She loved him so much, but he'd fallen in love with someone else, someone who didn't even love him in return.

It wouldn't do to leave her there, so he bent down and scooped up the sobbing mess of princess, carrying her to a nearby tower that seemed undamaged. He set her upon the stone staircase, and sat beside her as she continued to cry. Minutes seemed like hours. Finally she spoke.

"I knew you weren't faithful to me."

What could he say? "But Amber we'd broken up."

"Don't, don't even. I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is why, why didn't you tell me you'd been unfaithful to me."

"I wasn't unfaithful to you. When you asked me earlier I hadn't started seeing Vivian yet." It set off a new wave of crying. "Amber please, I'm not seeing her anymore."

The golden princess with reddened eyes looked up at him. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because, things didn't work out, and well, I guess when I saw you again I missed you." She sucked up some of the tears, and he could tell she wanted to hug him but was restraining herself. He took the initiative, and she pushed him away a bit. "I know you have every right to hate me Amber, so if you want me to go, I'll go." She was mulling it over. It would be better if she just told him to get lost. That way she could move on, and so could he. He stood to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"WAIT. Don't go. I need you." Oh no. He hugged her tightly, and pushed away all the doubts. Her kingdom had come inches from destruction, and even though their relationship was doomed to fail, he needed to be here for her. It might be a week, or a year, but at this point he didn't care. Walking away forever wasn't acceptable today. He stayed with her that night, but kept his distance. Their relationship needed time to heal, and for her to fully forgive him before they could be intimate again. It was much better that way. All she needed was a really good friend right now, and although they had their problems, he still wanted to do the right thing by her in this hour of need.

The morning finally came, and throughout Breakfast Rolland kept smiling at Hugo. It was wholly unnerving to be continuously sized up by their King. Normally Hugo shined around royalty, but the tenuous nature of his relationship with Amber set the prince on edge. A sorcerer arrived from Rudistan just afterward, ostensibly to reverse whatever curse Sofia had put on James, and Hugo spent the day with Amber while she directed some of the maids to clean up the mess.

Suddenly there were screams of terror, the sound of rushing people. Amber started to run toward the noises before Hugo grabbed her. "Seriously Amber, you're going to run_ toward_ the horrible screams?!"

She nodded, and they stayed put until the terror subsided. It was replaced by sobbing sounds, and Hugo let her go.

James had awoken, and killed the sorcerer Greylock.

Everything after that was a blur. There was talk of war. Rudistan had all but declared it, with Corinthia along for the ride. This and that, factions breaking off. Hugo's father and brother were solidly aligned with Enchancia, not the least of which was due to the promise of Hugo's engagement to Amber. The pressure started to be applied more heavily. Enchancia wanted allies, and this marriage needed to happen sooner rather than later. Amber for her part seemed to be relishing in the leadership void Rolland's absence and James's insanity had afforded, but each new day brought new fights.

It was too much, too fast, too soon after Vivian. Rolland had invited everyone to Friezenburg for the Crown Princesses ascension to Queen, and Hugo was forcibly contracted to attend. He found Amber primping before the ceremony with Hildegard.

Amber was ecstatic for someone whose kingdom was on the brink of war. "I'm just so happy Hugo, I was thinking that we could get married in the winter snow, a white wedding, ohh it will be so romantic!"

WHAT. "Amber, what are you talking about? I didn't propose yet."

The girls froze. Amber turned to him. "But your Dad, and mine, they were going on and on about setting a date for our wedding this morning."

Hugo panicked. He'd taken too long, and now his fate was being decided for him. All of a sudden a lifetime of endless fighting was set as stones along the road in front of him, leading him down a long miserable life to the chasm of death. He felt as if the world was ending, and he'd had no say in his method of execution.

This wasn't the way one is supposed to feel when they get engaged.

The thought sprung into this mind, and refused to leave. Amber had risen, and was yelling at him. He retreated into the corridor, and she followed him. "But why Hugo, don't you love me? Don't you want to marry me?"

She deserved an explanation. "Of course I love you Amber. I've loved you for years, but we aren't compatible. We fight constantly, over nothing! Can you imagine if we got married, we'd do nothing but fight for the rest of our lives!"

"The only reason we fight is because you think I'll just always be here waiting for you no matter how you treat me."

"I don't WANT to treat you badly Amber, but we aren't good for each other!"

"Why, WHY WHY!"

"Because we hurt each other, and I don't want to hurt you anymore." All of a sudden it came to him. He was the problem. Their relationship was abusive. Dazzling highs, and horrific lows. It would never end unless he stopped it. It was killing her, _he _was killing her. It was a slow death of her psyche, and of his as well. He took her hand, and the insanity she was screaming stopped. "Amber, I love you, but you deserve someone better. Someone who's the right key to unlock your happiness, and fits you perfectly. I'm just not that guy."

Her shoulders slumped, but she couldn't deny it. "I… know. It's just, I love you so much." She hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Amber I'll always love you okay."

Tiny words squeezed out of her, "But you're never going to marry me, are you?"

It was time. All the love was swirling in his mind, but so were all the tears. He had to do this; he had to set her free.

"No, I'm not."

She started to buckle at the knees, but he held her up. "Amber we can't keep doing this. It just keeps hurting us both, and it's better if we don't try anymore."

She steadied, then pulled away and nodded. Those eyes, those dazzling eyes. They were _his_ dazzling eyes no longer.

It was heartbreaking. Her arms finally left his sides, and she ran off toward Hildegard's room. This was it. No more. He couldn't go after her. It would only hurt her. Instead he wandered the halls, and took up residence at an open window.

After a while his silent brooding was disturbed by Axel. "What's with you baby bro? You should come with me to socialize with everyone."

Socializing was the last thing on Hugo's mind, and if _everyone_ was there, so was Vivian. Too soon.

"I'm not feeling very social. Please just leave me alone." Hugo turned and faced the distant southern mountain range that was the border with Zamuria. Axel looked out the window, and suddenly got sentimental.

"You're not still pinning for the Translaivian girl, are you?"

It made Hugo jump. He was still pining for her, in subconscious ways. It still hurt, badly. "Maybe I am, but it doesn't matter."

"Well that's true enough." Axel rested his hand on the windowsill, "After all, she's getting married today."

Hugo's heard sunk. "Oh."

"Yeah, I heard the timing was intentional so no one would show up."

Hugo couldn't do anything but laugh at himself. Today just kept getting worse. Axel seemed to notice that the melancholy only deepened at his words, and seemed to regret them.

"Sorry bro. Anyway Dad's got a big announcement to make later that will hopefully put us all in a more stable situation, and hopefully put a smile on your frowny face."

Hugo's demeanor hardened, and he looked back out the window. "I know all about Dad's announcement, and I'm not marrying Amber."

"Oh that's a bad move baby bro, Dad—"

"I don't care. Amber and I would end up killing each other. We never stop fighting. I can't believe King Rolland would want his daughter to get married knowing that she'd be unhappy." He looked up at his brother, pleading for help. "I'd be unhappy, forever."

Axel nodded. "On man, Dad's not gonna like this, but I'll see what I can do. If I cut him off now before he tells everyone it'll save face."

"Thanks."

"Yeah yeah. Gotta go, we don't need two wars on our hands." In an instant the crown prince was gone, and Hugo now turned his attention to the far off distance. Where Vivian, the musical nymph of desire, was busy preparing to wed some Count. The pain seemed as raw as before. Imagining some other man with her, joyfully listening to her music, gazing with her up at the stars, taking her as his own. It was beyond horrible.

"HUGO!"

He spun, and a frantic Sofia, wearing a stained blue dress was running at breakneck pace down the halls. She was after James. The princess picked up on his melancholy, and started to dig deeply at him. It did no good to hide it any longer; the truth would be made known. "I broke up with Amber, for good this time. It was never going to work, and we were always so miserable."

The princesses' platitudes did little to soothe his soul. In truth he'd latched back on to Amber to numb the pain of loosing Vivian. "It's okay. I was clinging to something safe because I was hurt."

The princess froze as he spoke, then her eye started twitching. "Wait… are you pinning for Vivian?"

How could she know that! Unless… that's right. Vivian was Sofia's _dear _friend. Sofia must know why Vivian chose the count. She must.

"No Sofia, I should have realized it! You're Vivian's dearest friend and she must have said something to you. Please I need to know, I need to know so badly. Why did she decide to marry that Count? Why did she stop loving me?"

Hugo couldn't believe it. Sofia was standing there, telling him that Vivian loved him, and it was all a misunderstanding. He had to go and stop the wedding. He took off running down the corridor to the flying carriage outside. Could it be true? Could she really still love him, even though she was marrying the Count?

The race to Zamuria was on. Vivian had been engaged before they'd started seeing each other, but maybe she just hadn't had the courage to tell the Count no. It was completely within her non-confrontational personality. Then Hugo had taken off. What if… he was too late?

Faster. All of his desires for a future filled with happiness depended on it.


	54. Jealousy-Epilogue 1: Desire (Chapter 4)

**Epilogue 1: Desire**

**Chapter 4**

A slight chill breeze was blowing through the open window, betraying the autumn season. It tossed about the curtains, and revealed a few loose strands of hair that had yet to be affixed upward in the bride's hair.

"You look beautiful Miss Vivian, but I see a couple that are loose. Please allow me to reposition them."

"Thank you Vi."

Ever since her regular attendant had fell suddenly ill about a month ago, her replacement had attended to Vivian's every need. The princess wasn't used to someone doting on her every move, as the last one was a homely old woman who gave Vivian her space. This one though, was a beautiful young lady, much the same age as Vivian was, and she had slowly, methodically, crept into Vivian's confidence.

The attendant was repositioning fasteners, and making sure every last detail was accounted for. "I really appreciate all your effort Violet, but it really isn't necessary. There won't be many people, and I want it to be over as fast as possible."

A smile crept out of the attendants face, "I know my lady, and I want it to as well." Vivian turned to face the girl, and the woman rephrased her statement, "I mean, I wouldn't want you to suffer any undue embarrassment because of my negligence. Everything about today will go smoothly, and it will be over in an hour."

It set Vivian's mind at ease, to finally have it be done with. She could stop terrorizing her mind with visions of what might have been, and begin planning her future. The Count was coming to live with her at the castle, she'd already designated a room for him down the hall. He'd expressed no interest in sharing her chambers, and she was fine with the maintenance of her privacy. The few discussions she's had with the man had conveyed his total lack of desire for intimacy, however it wasn't due to a perceived difference in compatibility. He simply had never desired women of any sort, preferring the idea of men, which resulted in his celibacy.

It would be fine, and she's convinced herself it would be so. He'd be a good father and companion, and that was paramount now.

Once the stray hairs were wrangled Vivian rose and looked out the window. There in the gardens below the ceremony had been constructed. She looked down at her future; the Count was standing there in finery, his family fawning over every detail while her mother was directing the servants to finish the preparations. It was almost time. She needed something to calm her nerves, and the overwhelming desire to run away. Normally she'd turn to music for comfort, but the instruments sat idle, as they had for over a month now. The music may never return, it belonged in the past, along with memories of Hugo listening to her play.

It was time. Her mother escorted Vivian to the garden, with her attentive servant following behind. The woman took up position with the other castle servants to observe the ceremony from afar, and Vivian approached the Count, and her less than exciting future.

Vivian tried not to look out at the people gathered; it was too upsetting to be on display in this way. Suddenly there was a commotion from beyond the assembled servants. Several of them looked anxious, but then quiet resumed. The Queen was immensely concerned, and discreetly walked back to find out what happened. Vivian was too distracted to pay attention to the words being uttered, and the ceremony effectively came to a halt. Soon her mother returned, and noticed that Vivian couldn't focus without knowing what had happened. The queen tried to administer comfort, "Don't worry dear, there was an intruder but your attendant stopped him, she threw a massive bag over them and dragged them off. No one really saw anything."

Violet was trying her best to be helpful, but who would want to disrupt the wedding? Vivian stood there, trying to reason it out. She looked over at the man she was to marry. He was, for lack of a better word, stout. Older than herself, he had a reserved demeanor. But looks could be deceiving; did he have a jilted lover who was trying to disrupt this? Her mother and the counts family were trying to cajole Vivian into continuing with the ceremony, but suddenly Vivian was having doubts. Not for herself, but for the man in front of her. She could live her life this way, but could he? Was there a man out there who loved him? Was propriety and the expectations of his family worth destroying that feeling?

Vivian stepped forward and pulled on the counts arm. She turned her back to the crowd, and scurried off of the platform and behind a nearby hedge with the count following close behind. No one could see them this way.

"What's the matter?" The man seemed genuinely concerned at her behavior.

"It's just, what if that person was someone who loves you?" The comment took the count aback. He looked out toward the direction of the ceremony, then back down at her. "I don't think so. I've… made peace with this, and I thought you had too."

"But what if… what if you're happiness is trying to find you. There is someone, isn't there?"

The count looked uncomfortable, but then steeled his resolve. "I was in love once… with the man who managed my stables. But we could never be."

Queen Cecily popped her head around the hedge, interrupting their conversation. "Vivian dear, please come back."

"We need another minute Mom." The woman nodded, and returned to calm the nerves of the small party assembled. Vivian turned to address the man, this needed to be done.

"I could go through with this, and your family would be happy. But would_ you_ be happy? Is this really what you want? Will making your family happy bring calm to your soul."

He looked down at his shoes. "No."

"Then go find him. He's hurting." The count looked up at her, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." With that he took off running, giggling a bit as he went. Vivian emerged from the hedge and saw his family running after him. Hopefully they didn't destroy the man's newfound confidence. Vivian couldn't help but smile, and her mother was completely confused. Before she could explain there was a commotion coming from inside the castle. There was shouting.

BOOM.

A massive explosion knocked out part of the wall. A man was running outside, covered with brick dust. Vivian recognized him.

It was Hugo.

"VIVIAN! Vivian where are you!" He was clawing at his eyes and running in a jagged pattern. What was he doing here? Violet was not two steps behind him, and she had… A WAND. She wasn't a witch… was she? She flung a spell at Hugo, and he collapsed to the ground.

"NOOOO" Vivian was screaming and ran toward Hugo. Violet looked up and saw everyone staring at her. She looked like a cornered animal, and flung her wand up straight at Vivian.

"Don't move your Highness. HE'S MINE."

"What are you doing Violet, please! We don't even know why he's here!"

The count and his father had emerged from the castle, also covered in brick dust and coughing. "Watch out Vivian, she's a witch and she had the man trapped!"

Violet looked around. The witch seemed overwhelmed and the wand kept swaying back and forth between where Vivian stood and the counts family. Servants were now rushing forward. Hugo started to stir, and looked up at Vivian. Everything was right there in his eyes. He'd come for her.

"Vivian!"

Before the princess could respond the witch had lunged forward and stuck the wand straight into her neck. Everyone froze. The witch wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her head close, whispering in Vivian's ear. "You were supposed to get married, and then there would be no more distractions for my Hugo."

Hugo was up on his knees. "Please let her go witch. I love her! She's my calming force, please, PLEASE don't take her from me."

Hugo had just professed his love. Oh, he'd really come for her. Violet spun her head, "Oh dearest Hugo, can't you see? She doesn't love you, she's marrying another. But don't you worry, I know exactly how to be the princess you want now…. Yes… I know now what you need…"

There was darkness in this witch. She'd hidden it well around Vivian, but now it was on full display. Vivian looked out toward Hugo, who had risen to his feet and was reaching out toward her.

"Hugo." As the words left Vivian's mouth the wand went deeper into her neck, eliciting sharp pains. It made her grimace, and Hugo froze.

"Please, please witch! Don't hurt her. Please, the music never left me, I need her." He was looking around frantically for something, some way to stop the witch. But there wasn't one. Zamuria had no royal sorcerer. Suddenly Hugo's demeanor shifted, "Let her go, and you can take me."

"No Hugo!" Violet clamped a hand over Vivian's mouth to silence her.

"Oh my handsome Prince… I knew you'd realize that you love me and the banishment was all a misunderstanding. We were meant to be together."

Vivian watched as full-blown anger flashed across Hugo's face. "I don't love you witch, but if it means you won't hurt Vivian I'll do what you want."

Vivian caught a glimpse of Violet's expression from the corner of her eye. The woman was practically in hysterics. Vivian suddenly realized that one false move could result in her death. Hugo was trying to save her.

Suddenly the woman flung a spell at Hugo, and the man shrunk to the size of a rabbit. Vivian tried to grab at the witch, but it was too late. In an instant a broom came flying out from behind a bush and the witch jumped on, taking Hugo with her. They flew off into the distance.

Vivian screamed, and guards were sent in pursuit of them. The wedding was ruined, and Hugo may be forever lost.

…

A day passed, and then another. Vivian spent it pacing the floors of her castle waiting for any word, any sign of what had happened to her Hugo. It had all been a misunderstanding. Somehow he still loved her, and he'd come to stop the wedding. She had to save him, but how? She knew very little magic, and would never be able to stand against a witch. With each passing hour the agony worsened. All this time, they could have been together if she'd just gone and asked him why he stopped visiting. There must have been an explanation. He said the music never left him… even though she saw him dancing with Amber at Sofia's ball, but there must be an explanation.

Another day, and she could wait no longer for her servants and guards to help him. She needed magical assistance, and there was only one person in the world Vivian implicitly trusted. Vivian was off to Enchancia.

Memories of the encounter with Amber haunted her through the entire journey. Amber had shown up unannounced the day after Sofia's birthday ball, and while Vivian was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of having a child alone Amber had stood there and demanded answers that she simply couldn't bring herself to provide. Amber had left with parting warnings about staying away from her fiancé, and it was enough to never desire Amber's audience again. She'd resolved never to return to the kingdom, even to see Sofia, but Hugo needed this help. Hugo needed her.

The coach landed and Vivian was absolutely shocked. She'd had no idea what had happened to Enchancia over the last months. No contact from Sofia, and the extremely private nature of her family meant they didn't socialize with other royals unless propriety demanded it of them. Vivian lurked around the destroyed castle, until she was happened upon by their steward.

"Hello Princess Vivian. I'm sorry for the mess, but it's been a harrowing few months. If you here to see Sofia you're in luck, for she returned this afternoon to save the kingdom yet again."

Vivian nodded, and the steward directed her out to the gardens, where the royal family had finished eating dinner. There was Sofia, leaning on Cedric's frame. For a moment it brought some happiness to Vivian, as she knew how much Sofia cared for the man. They'd finally found each other. The next moment brought agony, as Amber had spotted her. The look of rage in the girl's face was unmistakable, and she flew at the shy princess.

"Amber STOP!" Sofia had jumped up and grabbed the golden girl's shoulder. Everyone had risen, and was staring at Vivian. She felt wholly unnerved, but she had to do this.

"How DARE she come here, while our kingdom is like this!"

"Now Amber, that's no way to talk about Vivian." Sofia's mother was conciliatory as ever. Sofia ran up to Vivian, extremely concerned.

"Vivian! I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged the girl, "But why are you here by yourself! Oh no! Don't tell me he was too late!"

Sofia had pulled back, and now all eyes were staring at the shy girl. The worry, panic and fear at what had become of Hugo overwhelmed her, and she started to cry.

"Oh… Sofia… He came and he loves me… but a witch, she stole him away." Vivian flung her hands around Sofia's neck, and couldn't contain it. For her part Sofia stroked the girls head.

"Tell me everything Vivian."

Vivian sucked up the tears, "The girl. She came about a month ago, she's been impersonating a servant. I was supposed to marry the Count, but Hugo came, and she captured him. My guards, they just can't find him."

At the mention of Hugo's name Roland growled a bit, but Amber seemed concerned and stopped trying to tear into Vivian.

"Daddy, we have to help find him!"

Roland looked down at his daughter, torn. "But Amber, we have no idea where to look, and if she's a witch—"

"_WE_ are going to save him." All eyes were on Sofia.

A very loud groan came out of the sorcerer next to her, "Uuuuggghhhh and I suppose we are just going to go running off into danger AGAIN, honestly Sofia is this ever going to let up? I thought you wanted to go after your homicidal maniac of a brother first."

"Cedric! Hugo is in danger, and without Lily helping him James is not going to do much damage, I hope."

Vivian just stared at her friend. "Your brother… is causing damage." The look Sofia gave her said it all. There was so much pain and anguish wrapped up in those determined eyes. Something bad had happened, perhaps many bad things. Sofia grabbed Vivian's hand and they ran back to the carriage, while Cedric trailed behind.

"Sofia! We_ really_ need to keep a check list of all the lunatics we're hunting, it'll do no good to loose track of them by some clerical error."

"Later Cedric, right now we've got to save Hugo."

"Right, well then, it's off on another doomed debacle. Hopefully no one dies this time."

Vivian watched Sofia's expression as he said the words. Cedric had turned and was facing forward as the coach took off, but Sofia had slumped down, and held her head in her hands. Eventually Cedric turned back around, and looked at Sofia's hunched over frame. He seemed more than a little upset, but leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Then he stood and stepped over the bench, taking up a seated position next to the driver of the coach. He was giving them some space. Apparently he knew Sofia needed it.

Vivian bent down to whisper quietly into her friends' ear, so quietly no one else could hear it. "Sofia, I see that something is wrong. Do you want to tell me?"

Sofia reached out and wrapped her arms around her dear friend, and whispered softly in kind. "Oh Vivian, it's been so hard. When I saw you at my birthday everything was so clear, but it all got messed up."

"It's okay Sofia."

"No, it's not okay. Someone dear to me died. Someone I… I… loved." Sofia started to cry, and held on to Vivian's neck. The way in which she'd hesitated; it wasn't a family member who'd passed, it was a lover.

"But I thought you were in love with Cedric?"

"I am, and he loves me too, but I just… It was my fault Vivian. He died and I couldn't save him because of the baby."

They spent the rest of the voyage whispering updates about what had happened, all the while Vivian listening as Sofia unburdened her soul to someone who wouldn't be heartbroken to hear the uncensored truth.

They arrived at Vivian's castle to news. The guards had tracked Hugo and the witch to the Menacing Mountains, where the witch had taken refuge. However there was no way for the guards to get past the magical traps set forth by the witch. Sofia turned to Cedric, and a small smile was all the encouragement the sorcerer needed. It was his time to shine.

A quick carriage ride later, and they were upon the mountainside. A short briefing by the guards, and Cedric set to work.

Vivian was extremely puzzled, "How does Cedric know how to beat the witch Sofia?"

A genuine smile crept out of the brunette. "Well, let's just say Cedric has a little more experience now fighting evil witches, and he might be more comfortable with a little dark sorcery too."

Vivian nodded, and they crouched behind the coach as Cedric unleashed a blasting counter spell.

"Stay behind me Vivian, I don't want her to hit you with a hex."

"Okay." And with that they were into the canyon. A set of boulders began to topple on them, which Sofia turned into daisies, then there were spikes trying to impale them which Cedric turned into bubbles. They finally heard singing. It was soft, and definitively on-key. All three of them peered over a rock to see Hugo sitting on the ground and restrained, surrounded by waves of magic. He looked intoxicated but had been restored to full size. To the side of him stood the witch. She was brewing something in a hollowed out stone, and it looked menacing.

Sofia jumped out from behind the rock and flung her wand at the witch. "You let Hugo go, NOW!"

The witch dropped the makeshift ladle, and flung her wand toward Sofia. At that Cedric jumped up, and his wand was now pointed at the deranged girl too. "I wouldn't try any funny business, as you can see we're got you outnumbered and generally out-skilled. Be a good little witch and release the priggish prince."

The woman let out screech, and Sofia shot her with the paralysis spell. The witch fell to the ground like a stone. Vivian ran over to Hugo, but Sofia stopped her. "WAIT! Those wafting energy waves, I don't like them."

Sofia looked at Cedric, who seemed to concur. "Hmmm…. Yes. He looks to be hexed, and it's a pretty powerful one too. I'll need to try some spells on him. Stand back and let a master sorcerer do his work." Cedric flung his arms out dramatically, and Sofia smiled.

It was lovely so see Cedric so happy. The effect Sofia's love had on him radiated through. The girls stood back, and Cedric shot Hugo with numerous spells. None seemed to be working, and one turned his hair decidedly purple.

That one made the sorcerer cringe, and he turned back to face them. "Not to worry, not to worry, just a little glitch. The next one will set it right."

Sofia giggled, and it set Vivian's heart at ease. The conversation of earlier incited worry for her friend, but with time she would heal.

Cedric never was able to fix Hugo's hair, but he eventually did make the energy waves subside. Hugo finally came too, and his apprehensive gaze came to rest squarely on Vivian. She reached out for him, and he ran joyfully into her arms.

"I love you Vivian. Please take me back. Please love me forever, I desire you and only you for all my days." It made Vivian shake to hear the words. "Vivian please, it's all a big misunderstanding. I listened to the rumors. It was all my fault. I love you. You're my calming force. Please be with me, forever."

Vivian pushed her face up toward the handsome man, "I love you too Hugo" and with that she kissed him sweetly. Cedric looked embarrassed and turned away while Sofia sighed contentedly, but while Vivian noticed she didn't care. She would be forever happy, with Hugo by her side.

The joyous celebration finally ended, and Hugo's attention turned to the witch petrified on the ground. "She should be executed for abducting a royal."

"No Hugo, there's to be NO killing." Sofia had taken up a fighter's stance and Cedric had backed off.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, arguing with the Blessed Enchantress about all things magical is sure to land you on the wrong side of history." Cedric was almost chuckling as he said it. He'd clearly been skirting the line himself. Sofia had turned to face him, and Cedric faced her as well.

Sofia relaxed, and took Cedric's hand. "I'm sorry. But, I was thinking—"

"You're always thinking dear girl."

"Yes, but you weren't able to banish Lily, right?"

"Just where are you going with this Sofia?"

Sofia looked straight at Vivian, who was still holding Hugo's hands. "It's love."

"Come again sweetheart?" Cedric seemed as confused as Vivian and Hugo who were standing there listening to all this.

"The banishment spell. It separates the darkness from the light, and the thing that does that is love. Pure love. The kind of love that makes people want to sacrifice themselves to save another. Samuel's mom and sisters were selfish and cruel so it worked on them, but Lily sacrificed her safety and goals for the love she had for my brother, and Sam too! He went to find you even though it killed him inside to do it because—" Sofia halted, and Cedric cringed. Her tone dropped decidedly as she continued. "It's love that the spell uses." Sofia seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Even Mabrook and world splitting, he was motivated by love for his daughter, a pure self-sacrificing kind of love."

Cedric seemed to understand the strangeness, and began nodding. Sofia reached out and hugged him, and they were whispering something between them. Cedric proceeded to kiss Sofia, which made Vivian turn away in shyness. Hugo bent down, "So these two nut jobs were the _ONLY _sorcerers you could find to help rescue me?"

Vivian smiled and nodded at him. "Yes, and Sofia is my dearest friend. I expect we will spend a lot more time with them now, considering we are both expecting."

Hugo's eyes went wide and his mouth flew open, but there was no time for explanations as Sofia grabbed both their arms and dragged them out of the clearing. Cedric had begun to chant something menacing sounding, and as they crouched behind the rock a massive shock wave of energy exploded.

Cedric emerged a minute later. "Well it's done. This one earned a one-way ticket to the other side of the world."

Hugo was still staring at Vivian, his mouth agape, "You're _expecting_?!" Sofia giggled and Cedric groaned.

"I suppose I'll be making more potion for this one too, yes Sofia?"

"Uh-huh. They're got a lot of catching up to do while you brew it."

They boarded the coach, and set off for Vivian's castle, their voices trailing off into the distance.

"Oh that just sounds _delightful._ I suspect you'll be having me open a shop so every sob story with an affliction can come be saved by 'Cedric the Sensational's' sublime solutions."

"Oh Cedric, I know you'd do it if I asked."

…

"I suppose you're right."

…

…


	55. Jealousy-Prologue 1: Longing (Chapter 1)

Author's Note: If you haven't already, go ahead and check out some more amazing Jealousy-inspired artwork created by cookiesnet, up on DeviantArt: art/Sofia-the-First-Fanfic-Jealousy-SamSketchDump01-532705281

**Prologue 1: Longing**

**Chapter 1**

_Set in time just before Sofia's 16__th__ birthday_

"Today's the day Wormy!" An excited sorcerer paced the floor of his workshop; completely oblivious to the eye rolls his faithful winged friend was tossing about from his perch atop the potions table. "What do you think she's planning? Oh! Dare I even imagine she's arranged a party for me, _perhaps_ where the king will do _MY _bidding!"

"Caw, caw"

It caused the sorcerer to pause, "Your right, that's a bit much. Well _maybe_ she's spent dozens of hours finding me just the ripest river eel tails, she knows how much I need them for my potions." He continued to pace the floor, his musings on Princess Sofia's activities completely absorbing his mind. For today was his birthday, and the girl knew this. He also knew she'd been acting somewhat strangely over the last few weeks, and he'd dropped more than a few hints at what he really wanted to celebrate the occasion. Cedric blushed as he thought about it, and stopped pacing.

"You don't think she'll… kiss me, do you Wormy?" The sorcerer looked over at his winged companion, and was met with reproachful wing flaps. Cedric's shoulders slumped, and his head flopped to one side. "You are right, the girl's too young, much too young." Another round of caws came out of the bird, and he started circling the tower. Cedric stiffened, and checked his hair, slicked down his bangs, then ruffled them up, and repositioned his bowtie. A quick dusting of his robe, and one final check to make sure everything was in its place. "Well Wormy, here I go!" The bird perched on the windowsill, and buried his head into his wing. Cedric let out a smirk, "Everyone's a critic! You'll see Wormy, she'll come round soon enough."

The sorcerer methodically strode out the tower door and down the steps, into the hallway and down the circular staircases that led to the dinning room. An overwhelming desire to be bright and early for any special plans she'd made consumed him. He was almost to the dinning room when SMACK. He'd collided with a small body.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry!"

"Watch where you're… Oh Sofia! Good morning Princess!" A gigantic smile crossed the sorcerer's face, but the girl looked horrified to see him. In an instant the jubilant mood he'd woken up in fizzled. Sofia jumped up and pulled the sorcerer to his feet, but she looked immensely confused.

"What are you doing up this early Mr. Cedric? and you're out of your tower!" Her eyes kept darting around, as if she'd been caught smuggling that rabbit of hers into dinner.

"Well, I was just wondering what you were up to today… You wouldn't be planning anything _special_, would you Princess?" He let a sly grin loose, hoping the girl would catch on and reveal some of the deliciously wonderful arrangements she'd been making. Instead, Sofia's mouth dropped open, and her eyes darted around again.

"I… uh… I have somewhere to be actually. I needed to go with Minimus… but I'll be back later." Ouch. Cedric's whole body slumped over. She had other plans. It was true, she was a princess and had things to do besides practice magic with him in his tower… but surely she hadn't forgotten it was his birthday, had she? She looked up, and seemed upset about something. "Your probably pretty busy too, right Mr. Cedric? You're always so busy."

He wasn't. In truth, he never really _was_ that busy. King Roland never trusted him with the truly important tasks, and time spent with the captivatingly sweet youngest princess of the realm could most certainly take precedent over brewing yet another batch of Baileywick's arthritic reliever. "Well, actually my schedule is a bit flexible today, would you like me to come with you? _wherever_ it is you might be off to."

Sofia's eyes went wide. He wasn't welcome. "I…I'm sorry Mr. Cedric. You can't come, but I'll see you later!" With that she ran off down the hallway and out of sight.

Cedric stood there, totally dejected. Either she'd completely forgotten his birthday, or it simply didn't matter. He slowly shuffled back to his tower and up the steps. His feet felt like they were made of lead, and by the time he'd finally reached the tower door he was solidly in the doldrums.

The raven did not help matters, and seemed to be mocking him as Cedric sat down at the potions table to wait for 'later'. An hour passed, then two. He busied himself re-reading a spell book he'd read at least six times, if only to take his mind off the hours of solitude slowly ticking by. Suddenly an idea came to him; perhaps she was planning a surprise birthday party!

Yes, it must be so. She'd been so secretive, and the darting eyes. He flung up from his seat, and the raven started cawing loudly. "Oh Wormy! Of course she'd make it a secret, she knows I like presents after all, and she just couldn't tell me, it would have ruined the surprise! Hmmm… I wonder whom she's getting to come? I've never had a surprise birthday party before." He started pacing the tower floor again, "Well, for starters she'd have to invite those pesky siblings of hers, and then maybe some of the children from that school she's always coaxing me into teaching." He froze, and thoughts of his father crossed his mind. He turned to the raven, which had cocked its head sideways while watching the sorcerer pace the floor. "You don't think she'd invite my father, do you Wormy?"

The bird cawed, and Cedric tensed up. "You're right. She may very well have. That girl, she's always trying to get the man to treat me better. Uuuggghhhh he is the LAST person I want to see on my birthday."

It was almost lunchtime, and there was a knock on the door. It wasn't Sofia's knock. "Ugggh, Come in if you must."

Baileywick stood at the door. Suddenly a thought shot through Cedric. This was it. He was going to be escorted to a magical surprise party. "Cedric, there is a pixie infestation under the Dunwitty bridge. King Roland requests you remove it, immediately."

Cedric was fuming. Pixies were devilish little creatures that liked to poke one's behind, and the Dunwitty river was more a narrow slough than a beautiful stream. Baileywick didn't seem to care about Cedric's obvious distain for the task. "Cedric, your king commands it. NOW."

The sorcerer let out a series of horrible grunts and exasperated sighs, but Baileywick was unmoved. Reluctantly, Cedric grabbed his family wand and trudged out of the castle and to the bridge. It took several hours, and dozens of failed attempts to subdue the wretched creatures. Throughout the experience he'd been prodded in parts unmentionable while the tiny annoyances laughed at him falling in the mud. In the process he'd turned the bridge into a marshmallow, and was so upset by the end of it he simply left the sugary structure as it was. The townspeople who had gathered were snickering at him endlessly, and the one bold enough to question his confection got a frustrated wand pointed at their face and a sarcastic comment flung in their direction.

Muddy, and with afternoon mostly spent, Cedric trudged back to the castle. However, Princess Amber and a few castle servants blocked his path to the tower and a good bath. The princess had Baileywick's full attention, and the man was furiously scribbling notes on what appeared to be a checklist. Unfortunately the golden princess caught sight of the beleaguered sorcerer, and he was trapped without an escape route.

"Cedric!"

Yet another groan escaped the muddy man, and he took several steps forward. "Yes, what is it you want Princess? You've reached your 10 tiara limit for the month."

The girl gave Cedric a sneer, and then resumed her haughty demeanor. Thank Merlin Sofia didn't start off a pampered palace brat like this one. "Cedric, I am to begin a courtship, and the proceedings to mark the occasion will be spectacular!"

Courtship… True, she was older than Sofia, but that meant Roland had agreed to allow Amber this advancement of status. But she was still very young, wasn't she?

Cedric shook his head; he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. "And that means what to me exactly, Princess?"

The girl looked cross, and the servants cringed. Oops, he'd just invited winsome wrath down upon himself. "Cedric, I am a PRINCESS, and this is the first courtship in a generation for Enchancia. I am going to make sure everything is PERFECT. You are going to perform magic to mark the occasion, do you understand?"

Really, _Amber_ was ordering him around… Could this day get any worse? "And I suppose your father agreed to this?" The girl nodded triumphantly. "Well then of course Princess Amber. It would be my… pleasure to assist you." Insenserity was dripping from his mouth in larger clumps than the mud falling off his pants. "And just when _exactly_ do you need my services?"

The girl turned to the side and stuck her nose up. "Next week Cedric, do try to keep up."

Huh! The nerve of the creature. He was a ROYAL sorcerer after all, not some traveling magician. "Of course Princess, I'd be… _delighted_."

The exaggerated bow he gave did nothing to conceal the massively sarcastic way in which it was uttered. A tone which was not lost on Baileywick, who shot a scowl at the sorcerer, but the princess didn't seem to care, and went about her planning. At least the rest of the day wouldn't be filled with orders from the ghastly girl. Cedric was up the tower steps before the weight of the encounter sunk in. He had a hand on the door handle, and then the thoughts came.

If Amber was wrapped up in planning a celebration, and Baileywick was assisting her, that meant there was probably no surprise birthday party waiting for him at the castle, as Sofia would have undoubtedly enlisted both of their aids.

He took an extra long bath, and put on a spare set of clothes, and then sat there at the potions table. Waiting. It was four o'clock. For some strange reason Sofia had recently taken to cajoling him out of the tower for tea at this time, but it was an excuse to spend time with the radiant girl, so he was happy to oblige her. The clocked ticked away, and minutes turned to hours. It was now six, and the sun had begun to set.

Anger started to swell up in Cedric. How could she just _FORGET_ his birthday? Wasn't he important to her? The thought made his hands clench, and he jumped up from the potions table. It was insufferable! Above anything else the beautiful brunette princess kept espousing that she was his friend, what kind of friend forgets a birthday!

The raven was cawing loudly, and Cedric realized he hadn't fed the bird all day. "Sorry Wormy." A couple handfuls of birdseed, and several strokes of the ravens' feathers broke the angry mood, and sadness started to creep in. There was no one coming for him. Nobody was going to celebrate. Was there really anything worth celebrating? Over the past year he'd pretty much stopped hunting Sofia's amulet and hadn't mustered the courage to admit to his mother that the reason was his building affection for its owner. He hadn't accomplished any great feats, nothing of note had occurred. Perhaps the voices of all his detractors echoing in his mind were right. He didn't deserve any celebration.

The downward spiral continued, and as the clock struck 8 his head was firmly planted on the table as he stared off into space. She really wasn't coming. It was already past dinner.

The clock struck 9, and all hope was lost. Being an early riser, Sofia was always in bed by this hour. The whole day had gone by, and no one had given him a present. She hadn't come to him. Not even one wish was uttered on his behalf. It was soul crushing. He felt a hard object nudging the side of his head, and lifted up to see the raven.

"Ah, thank you Wormy. I know you'd say 'Happy Birthday' to me if you could talk." Cedric stared off out the window to the stars that had emerged. It was a full moon, and uncharacteristically light outside because of it. "Maybe if I was a bird then it wouldn't matter if no one cared about me." He slumped over as he stood up, and walked down the steps to his bedchambers. This day needed to end, and it would be best if he never woke up again. Suddenly he heard rusting outside his tower. Cedric walked over to the window, and the sound of a distressed horse grew louder as he approached it. He leaned his head out the window and it was almost lobbed off by Minimus.

He shrieked and fell backward onto the stone floor, landing with a precipitous thud. "Ack! you accosting animal! Watch where you're FLYING!"

The horse had doubled back and was kicking the tower wall with each pass. That was… odd. Wait, where was Sofia?!

Cedric ran out his door and down the tower steps without pause till he reached Sofia's room, Wormwood flying after him as he ran. There he stood outside the girl's door. If she was in there it meant she really had forgotten his birthday and trampled all over his feelings. Perhaps the Enchantress was wrong, and Sofia really didn't care about him after all. If she wasn't inside, it meant his princess was in trouble. Serious trouble. A series of deep breathes, and he slowly pulled down on the lever, releasing the handle. The door swung open, and he walked over to the sliding doors. There he again paused. No noise was coming from inside, but she could already be asleep. He needed courage, a trait he knew he sorely lacked. Wormwood let out a caw, and he clamped down on the birds beak, with a serious eye twitch to silence the bird. "Quiet Wormy, if she's in there I don't want her to know how… she made me feel today." Gently he slid one side of the double doors open and peaked inside.

It was empty. Sofia was somewhere else, and most definitely in trouble.

Cedric was off like a shot to the gardens. There he found the purple horse, carrying on in an emotional manner. "You… horse, where is Sofia!" The shook up stallion was whinnying in distress. Sofia WAS in serious trouble. "Alright equine, take me to her." The horse stepped back and forth a bit, and Cedric tried to mount the beast. It was small, and he was able to sit in the saddle, but looked around distressed at the creature. He had no idea how to ride the beast. "You there… fly! Acensio! Uh… levitato?" The horse shook it's mane, and Wormwood began to howl a series of caws. "Oooh you try swimming sometime Wormwood! Humans weren't built to ride these things, it's unnatural. Merlin's mushrooms…"

Cedric tried a couple of attempts, but was tossed before take off. "OHHHH this is IMPOSSIBLE! Cursed creature!"

This was getting nowhere. Cedric flung his arms out in frustration and let a series of disgruntled huffs out before Wormwood flew at him. The bird was flapping wings in his face, and the poor sorcerer fell over onto his backside. "Tree stumps and cauldrons brews! What is it Wormy?!" The raven grabbed at his sleeve, and Cedric's family wand fell out. Cedric reached down and picked up the white instrument, and stared confused at the bird. He could have sworn the raven rolled his eyes, and then jumped up, flapping its wings, and circled Cedric's head.

It took more than a few moments, but Cedric had a revelation. He _COULD_ fly, just not as a human. "Perfect idea Wormy! What a clever raven you are!"

Cedric chanted the spell and was transformed into a bird. A rather handsome one, if he did say so himself, and grabbed the wand in his beak. Minimus led the group off into the distance, the moonlight illuminating their way.

It seemed to take forever, but finally they reached the Frightening Forest. What in Merlin's name would Sofia be doing in a place like this? To his knowledge she hadn't ventured back since the incident over a year ago. He never wanted to remember the way she'd looked sprawled on the ground that day, sobbing and broken.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, they flew onward. There was an outcropping in the distance, and above it was a grove of trees. Specifically they were apple trees that shimmered strangely in the moonlight. The rocky slope below was cracked in several places, and downward further still was a swiftly moving river. Suddenly there was a horrible growling sound, and Cedric looked down in terror as he saw two of the most monstrous looking werewolves that he had ever laid eyes on hoping along the sloping rock face. The creatures were clawing at something that had slipped between the cracks. Best to avoid them. The horse began to whinny wildly, and suddenly there was crying coming from the rocks. It was a girl. Merlin's beard it was Sofia!

Cedric swooped down and transformed back into human form, pointed his wand at the nearest creature and "Shrinkious dincotus!" The beast was hit by a blinding shot of radiant green energy, and shrunk to the size of a squirrel. That caught the attention of the second one, who growled menacingly and affixed its eyes on the thin sorcerer. Suddenly an overwhelming fear for life and limb took hold and he started running. The beast pursued, growling and hissing while swiping at Cedric. For his part he began yelping and hollering while jumping over the cracks. He managed to pivot and saw Sofia's hand sticking up from the rock crevasse. He couldn't see the color, but the moonlight illuminated a gash on her hand. She'd been hurt. These cursed creatures had hurt his princess. Rage swelled inside him and the sorcerer stopped, flung his wand back toward the pursuing monster and launched a lightning curse at it. The bolt shot from his wand, and struck the creature. It fell to the ground, twitching and unconscious.

"Ced…"

He spun and saw the top of Sofia's head poking out from the crack, she'd seen that little display. He ran over to her and reached out his hand, slipping it under her arm and helping to lift her out of the fissure she'd sought refuge in. The shrunken werewolf scurried over to him, and he kicked the thing straight into the river. Sofia was bleeding in several places, had been crying, and was clinging to a small lumpy bag. Unable to stop himself, he flung his arms around her torso and clasped her tight. After a minute of quiet solace in her embrace the rapprochement began. "Sofia what were you THINKING! Out here in the Frightening Forest in the middle of the night, and all by yourself no less! I should lock you in my tower you careless child! Oooooh mushrooms!"

Sofia began sobbing anew, and instantly he felt guilty about the stern scolding. "I'm… I'm so sorry Mr. Cedric… I needed to get the apples…" She gestured to the bag, which appeared rather lumpy. It must be filled with apples from the trees above.

"What in the name of Merlin were you doing getting _APPLES_ here? There's plenty in the castle kitchens! I could have even conjured some for you… OOOOHHH!"

"But… These are special apples, and I… I… " The poor girl was still sobbing, and her speech was broken, "I wanted to make the pie for your birthday."

She'd put herself in this kind of danger just to make him a _pie_? Cedric realized Sofia was practically imbedded in his robes, and instantly the oppressive loneliness of the day melted away. She did care, just like the Enchantress had said. He bent down ever so slightly and smelled her hair. Lilac, with a hint of berries. She always smelled so good. Gentle whispers came out of him, "Sofia, if you wanted to get these apples so badly, you should have let me come with you. A pox on surprises, it wasn't worth it. This place isn't safe, I thought we'd established that already."

Sofia nodded, but then started to cry anew. "What is it _now_ dear girl."

She rubbed her head harder into his chest, and the feeling it produced… He felt _alive_, but horribly guilty about it simultaneously. "I'm so sorry Mr. Cedric… I borrowed the map from Aunt Tilly to find the apples, and they were supposed to be in the Simmering Swamp, but a hammerswitch grabbed Minimus, and then I fell, and my wand went into the swamp, and then the orchard moved, but I had to get the apples, I just had too. It was for your birthday." The bawling girl was overwhelmed. She'd had a worse day than he did.

"There there Princess, it's alright now. Cedric the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia is here." He said it a bit too grandly and had raised one triumphant arm up while he said it, but she mustered a smile. The sweet girl was in desperate need of another hug, and he obliged her happily. His hands may have pulled her a bit too tight, and she tensed up a bit while wincing in pain. Too much. He released her, and looked her over. She'd been cut in several places. "Sofia, did the werewolf strike you?" Thankfully the girl shook her head.

"No.. I fell on the rocks, and the swamp had thorny vines. Oh Mr. Cedric, how can I be your apprentice when I lost my training wand?" The sentence elicited another few sobs. In an instant Cedric had drawn his family wand and was healing her abrasions.

"Never you mind that, I'm just glad that horse of yours had enough sense to come and get me." He shifted a bit to heal some cuts to her leg, and immediately realized they extended a bit higher than he was privileged to observe.

Sofia extended her leg a bit, and the sorcerer turned his nose up, ostensibly to avert his eyes, thanking the stars above it wasn't broad daylight so she couldn't see the crimson shade he'd most assuredly turned.

"Please Mr. Cedric, can you help me? Please." He couldn't believe she'd just said that, specifically because of where he'd have to examine to heal her properly. He turned a sideways eye in her direction, and the princess had pulled her skirt up a bit to reveal a particularly nasty cut and much more than he should be seeing. He flung his hand with the wand toward her face, "Here, Triton's turnips girl just take the thing!"

Timidly she wrapped her fingers around his wand, and pulled it gently from his grasp. Sofia sat there, almost in disbelief that he'd proffered up his wand for her usage. There was no way the girl could know that sorcerers only let their lovers use their wands, unless in extreme emergency, but nevertheless the princess did understand it was of some significance he'd allowed her to use it.

"Thank you" calmly floated out of the princesses' mouth.

"Yes well… please be careful with it." Cedric tried his best to keep his eyes averted while she cast a simple healing spell, although the attempt to avoid looking was somewhat futile, and the wound slowly closed. Once she was done he felt the wand being slowly inserted back into his hand, and turned to face her. Her smile was exquisite, and seemed to glow in the moonlight. If only time could move faster and age her substantially.

There was a low howl in the distance, and it snapped them back to reality. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the horse, bag in tow. "These better be the most amazing apples this side of the netherworlds for all the fuss you've put into them." Sofia flung a leg over Minimus, and then pulled on Cedric's arm. He froze and stood there, staring at her. "Absolutely not. The equine arts are not my specialty."

"Oh Mr. Cedric, come on. I'll help you." A war went on inside his head. On the one hand he would get to hold onto her for the entire ride back to the castle, a most delightful idea. On the other she would see just how dreadful a horseback rider he was, and the embarrassment of it all may lessen her opinion of him. Her pleading eyes and gentle tugs won the day, and he timidly straddled the horse behind her. Arms wrapped around Sofia's center, they took off into the night, with Wormwood flying close behind. It was a most delightful mode of transport, Sofia's hair beating about his shoulders as they flew. Most delightful indeed.

They finally made it back to the castle, and he bade her good night. As he turned the clock struck midnight, and suddenly he felt small hands grab at his robe. "WAIT- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She'd pulled him backward and now had her face buried against the back of his robe. Facing away from her, he let the jubilant smile escape. He had to catch himself from letting her know just how much it meant to him, for she was still far too young. "Thank you Princess." He pulled away, but she refused to let his robe go. Another tug did no good. "Sofia it's _beyond_ past your bed time, and considering you were almost an entrée some for wretched werewolves this evening it's probably best if you get some rest."

He turned to see the brunette beauty shaking her head. "Nuh-uh, I still need to make you your pie." The sarcastic eye roll did little to dissuade the girl, and she took his arm, dragging him to the kitchen.

No one was present, as Gwen and Chef Andre had retired hours ago, and Sofia set about lighting the candles and stoking the fire. Wood embers crackled in the chamber, and the princess set about mixing ingredients. For his part Cedric found a nice stool, but in an instant an apron was flung at his face. "What exactly am I supposed to do with this Sofia?"

She giggled. The sound of nymphs could never be as pleasing on the ears. "Silly, you're supposed to wear it if you're going to help me."

An eyebrow was raised very high in objection, but the delightful girl wasn't going to accept no for an answer. She never did, and he never seemed to win this battle of wills. When it got right down to it though, he never really tried.

"Hold this, no no over the bowl."

"Ohhhh…. Honestly Sofia I could just conjure-" She knocked his hands back into position.

"But what if you don't have your wand Mr. Cedric?"

"Sofia wait." Flour had been poured. It looked a bit.. uneven. She had turned to acquire some salt, but this powdery substance needed inspecting before addition. "Sofia are you sure—" He'd turned, even though she said to be still, and collided with her. Flour now coated his princess, as did salt. Memories of a particularly bad baking accident with his sister came to mind, and Cedric cringed at the reprimand he fully expected.

"Oh _Mr. Cedric_…" This was it. He looked up timidly and POOF. A whole handful of flour was in his face.

"Merlin's mushrooms girl, you'll pay dearly for this!"

A series of giggles erupted, and she was flitting about the kitchen. Cedric grabbed a handful of the meal, and tossed it at the girl, who dodged it easily. Back and forth it went, until the floor was covered and two ghost-white bodies had traversed the kitchen giggling loudly. All of a sudden he felt the overwhelming urge to hug her, and lunged forward. But there she was, covered in flour, being mischievous as little girls tended to do. He couldn't, and resumed his position on the stool. Sofia let out a few sighs, and set about rolling the crust while Cedric drew his wand and enchanted the broom to clean up the mess. The pie was in the oven, and she came to sit on the counter next to him. He could tell she was drowsy, and her head kept dropping.

"Sofia you need to get some sleep. I can take the pie out of the oven."

She nodded back into reality, "No I can do it. I can…" Her head fell forward and landed against his shoulder. His beautiful, sweet Sofia. She was out cold. It was practically two in the morning after all. A quick flick of the wrist and he'd conjured a wet rag. It took him a minute to summon the courage, but eventually he was able to gently wipe the flour from her face. There she was, passed out in his arms. If only he could truly touch her, but no. Not when she was unconscious like this. Not yet. He tried to lift her, but she was getting too big for his less than imposing frame, so he summoned a little magical assistance to lighten the girl, allowing him to deposit her in her bedchambers.

"Someday."

Back to the kitchen, and a few burnt fingers later he had a beautiful apple pie. It was the best birthday he could ever remember.


	56. Jealousy-Prologue 1: Longing (Chapter 2)

Author's Note: My apologies that this took several days. Some chapter's just write themselves, other's take a bit of doing. It was difficult to decide just how far down the rabbit hole James was at this point, and try to convey that he was already into Sofia but not yet fully possessive of her. The bit about Winnifred's advice needed to be just right too, since she is "the wise"... If only Cedric would have listened to her a bit closer...  
Also, the next chapter is the last one in this prologue, I decided not to split this in two. After that, it's going to be Samuel's mother! Insights into the Cults of Dark Continent mages are coming, so stay tuned...

**Prologue 1: Longing**

**Chapter 2**

"Is this _all_ you've got? Surely there must be more."

The surly man behind the counter gave Cedric a scowl, "None but the finest are in my shop, if ye can't find it here, it don't exist."

Cedric scanned over the assortment again, and lifted several to inspect their balance and grip. None were right for Sofia. The vendor grew impatient with Cedric's handling of his wares, and started batting at the sorcerer's hands. "Buy something or begone with you, you've fondled enough to know."

Cedric straightened, and let out an exasperated huff. "I'll have you know I am a _ROYAL_ sorcerer who demands more respect than this!" Sticking his nose in the air, he marched straight out of the shop. Once outside he slumped back into his usual position, and Wormwood swooped down from the rickety rooftop above, perching on the man's shoulder. Cedric began to stroke the raven's feathers. "Oh Wormy, another wasted trip. That makes the fourteenth shop, and still I can't find the right wand for Sofia." Ever since the princess had lost her training wand on his birthday the girl had seemed upset, and while lessons had continued using his spares it simply wouldn't do to leave the situation unresolved.

A clock set high above the town square chimed twice, and the sorcerer jumped. "Triton's turnips it's already that late! She's sure to catch me this time." The raven let out a series of caws, and the pair hurried back toward Enchancia and the castle. He ascended the tower steps just minutes before the clock chimed four and collapsed on the stone floor, trying desperately to catch his breath. Sofia knew it was atypical for him to venture outside the castle, as the grounds contained most ingredients to his potions, and the increasing frequency of his travels had heightened her suspicion. She had responded to this disruption by insisting on accompanying him, and it turns out to be very difficult to shop for someone's 16th birthday present when they won't leave you alone. Now he had to leave after she ventured to that academy of hers, and return to his tower before she ascended the staircase, lest he be caught.

In the spare minute he had Cedric pulled himself off the floor and rummaged through his old wands. None were right. They simply weren't special enough. Nothing seemed to be able to match her radiant beauty, her kindness, that perfection of form she was growing into daily. Frustrated, Cedric grabbed the lot of useless sticks and shoved them in the nearest drawer. As if on cue the clock chimed four, and there was the clarion call of Sofia's knock echoing off his door.

"Come in, come in Princess!"

He couldn't help but grin. There was a pattern emerging to her visits, and today would most certainly be Darjeeling with raspberry cookies, a combination he found exceedingly pleasant. Slowly the door opened, and Sofia timidly poked her head around the door, "Hi Mr. Cedric."

The heavy wooden portal suddenly flung open, revealing two wholly unwelcome guests upon his foyer. None other than the golden princess and delinquent prince stood beside the object of his desires. Tea this afternoon was going to be less than pleasant. Cedric's eyes rolled and sarcasm oozed out of his mouth, "To what do I owe the _pleaaasure_ your majesties."

Amber flung up a hand as if to silence him. Quite rude, considering this was _his_ workshop. "Save it Cedric. We all have a school assignment to do, and seeing as James and I are graduating soon, I want it to leave a lasting impression."

Cedric's gaze narrowed. Sofia was holding a stack of parchment and quill with both hands in front of her body, and was slumped over slightly while staring at her sister. To the untrained observer she would have seemed disinterested, but Cedric knew this look. She was unhappy with something. Massive irritation at the golden girl rose up in him. "I don't really care about your school problems Princess Amber. You and your brother can figure them out y_ourselves_ as I'm a very _BUSY_ royal sorcerer with lots of potions to brew. " He flew up off his chair and made one giant sweeping motion as if to clean the air of Amber's essence. "Now off you two go, I need my apprentice's help with the latest brew."

Amber let out a disgruntled huff and was about to let it fly, when Sofia grabbed her hand to stop the advance. "But Mr. Cedric, we need to interview a sorcerer who's done great deeds for our magical history class."

In an instant the tension in the room deflated. Cedric flopped back down onto his stool, "And so you've come to interview me, Cedric the Royal sorcerer of Enchancia!" It was actually quite flattering.

"Hardly." The prince was leaning against the door with arms crossed. At Cedric's comment he'd grown sour. The sorcerer had watched this young man's demeanor change over the last several months, and gone was the happy-go-lucky boy interested in cannons. "We just need to find out who some really impressive sorcerers are, and then we're outta here."

"JAMES!" Sofia stomped her foot down, "That's not a nice way to talk to Mr. Cedric." Sofia rarely got angry, but his comments were hurtful, and Cedric felt a small bit of triumph being the one defended instead of the one despised. Sofia was always sticking up for him, and with each instance her spell over him intensified.

"Sorry Sof." The prince turned and faced out of the workshop.

"Anyway Mr. Cedric, James wanted to interview someone who'd fought alongside knights and maybe faced a few dragons. Do you know any sorcerers who have?"

He did in fact, know of one man in particular, but was loath to utter his name. Pained expressions broke out on the royal sorcerer, but Sofia was staring at him with those pleading eyes, and he could never deny her, not anymore. "Well yes, indeed I do princess." That got the prince to turn his attentions inward again.

"Well, let's hear it."

Cedric furrowed his brows and the discourteous prince, but again there was Sofia being angelic, and it melted away the grumpiness. He let out a deep sigh and continued. "The man you seek, my petulant prince, is none other than 'Goodwin the Great'. He's fought alongside knights on numerous occasions, and I know for certain he's faced a dragon."

The young man's arms went down, and he seemed to actually he happy for a change. Amber spun around, "But what about me Cedric?"

"That depends on what you're looking for Princess."

Amber flicked her hair backward and jutted out a hip. A massive eye roll escaped the wizard, but Sofia just giggled. At least she was in a good mood, and her giggles were like music upon the ears. "Cedric, I want to interview someone who's saved a princess, of course, by the most impressive means imaginable."

"Mr. Cedric saved _my_ life." It drifted out of Sofia so quietly, but hearing it made the sorcerer's heart soar. He'd never really been 'the hero' before, and it felt so good. The feeling was gone a second later though.

"Oh Sofia, I don't mean healing a twisted ankle. I _mean_, saved the kingdom from certain doom." Amber was standing there, lording over Sofia, and the brunette beauty seemed a bit intimidated.

"Sorry Amber, but I think Mr. Cedric is the best."

"Then _YOU_ interview him." Spat the golden haired girl.  
"I was already going to!" It came out of Sofia pretty forcefully.

"Alright, alright." Cedric had stood up and was flinging his arms about to knock Amber away from Sofia. "If you really want to talk to someone who's saved a princess you should speak to 'Winnifred the Wise'. Several years ago she brewed a potion made from the sun's gift that saved a Queen's life, and a princesses' too. The entire lineage of the royal family if you will."

It was all the royal twins needed to hear. James stood firm in the doorway, "So Sofia, you know where these sorcerers live right? lets go already!"

Suddenly Sofia seemed giddy, "Yea! I love visiting Cedric's parents." James and Amber let out groans.

James seemed uncommonly irritated, "There his _parents_ Sof? Aww man, does that mean Cedric's coming too?"

"Uh huh! Mr. Cedric's parents are so interesting, you guys are gonna love them, I just know it." Sofia sped over to the sorcerer's side and grabbed up his arm, "Oh Mr. Cedric come on, it's going to be fun!"

A look of revulsion broke out on Cedric's face. How could it not? The afternoon went from gazing into Sofia's eyes over cookies to the very real possibility of taking yet another verbal beating from his father.

"Please Mr. Cedric."

"But Sofia, wha- wha-what about tea? and I _reaaally_ don't want to see him."

"Awww, Mr. Cedric it'll be fun! I can help your Mom make snacks and we can spend all afternoon together. _Please_ Mr. Cedric."

Those beautiful blue eyes were staring up at him. He'd lost before she'd ever stepped into his workshop. "As you wish, princess."

…

Throughout the coach ride Cedric was trying to ignore the unpleasant stares coming from the twins, and instead focused his attentions in a decisively more appealing direction, specifically toward the girl seated next to him. "I see you've a checklist Sofia, do you want to ask me any of them?"

The girl wiggled strangely, and flung a hand in her face. "Oh well sure." She looked down, but then seemed confused.

"What is it Princess?" Cedric was leaning in over her shoulder to see the writing, but suddenly realized he was invading her personal bubble and breathing on her ear. She started tugging at her hair on that side and he retreated. It must have made her uncomfortable.

"Sorry Mr. Cedric. It's just, they want me to name one particular event that affected history, but you've done so many wondrous things that I can't name just one."

By Merlin how he adored this girl. The overwhelming kindness that simply streamed forth from her was almost more than he could bear. A pox upon royal protocol and age differences, he wanted to grab her into his arms and bury her in kisses, right here in this coach. That she had fallen into his life was a cosmic fate simply too good to be wholly believed. Unfortunately two cackling royal brats broke the mood. James was laughing so hard he began to hyperventilate. "You're kidding, right Sof? That guys lucky not to get eaten when the kingdom's invaded."

"Don't say that James! It's not nice, and Cedric has saved us dozens of times."

"Then name one where _you_ didn't actually do the saving Sofia." Amber had crossed her arms and was leaning over slightly toward the brunette beauty. For his part Cedric clenched his fists in the air to express his displeasure, waiting for the adoration to continue streaming out of his apprentice.

"Well, he saved us from the pixie invasion last month." Oof. She must have heard secondhand about his dealings with the pixies under Dunwitty bridge and imagined a more noble battle had occurred. Not a shining moment. "And then there was the time he stopped the flood by turning it into jiggly wiggly pudding."

Amber shook her head, "But it still buried half the town. It took a month to dig out the cottages, and judging by the mud I think the pixies won last month." Another not-so-shining moment. Cedric began to slump.

Sofia was getting a bit frustrated now, "And there was the time he saved us from Miss Nettle's roses!"

"But Sofia didn't _YOU_ figure out how to beat Miss Nettle." James might have been accurate, but still…

They finally landed, and the detractors walked off toward the cottages. Cedric disembarked as well, but froze as Sofia grabbed his hand. "Don't listen to them Mr. Cedric, you're amazing."

His shoulders relaxed, and the world was at peace inside him while Sofia touched him so, evidenced by the sincere smile that crossed his lips.

They finally strode up to the front door, but the knocks went unanswered. Off in the distance a shrill "Ceddy!" came from down the lane, and Winnifred was then seen bounding up it and into her son's trunk. "Oh Ceddy you are here just in time! Come in, come in."

The woman flung the door open, and dragged Cedric down a corridor to the spare room. "Take off your robe Ceddy."

"But Mummy! I'm here with Sofia and the royal—"

Winnifred flicked her wand at her son, and half his layers disappeared. "MUMMY!"

"Oh Ceddy, it's only temporary, and we need you looking sharp!" In another instant she had conjured a red robe and matching hat, flinging them at the half dressed sorcerer. Reluctantly he dressed in the perfectly fitted garments. They converted him into a taller, younger version of his father, a look he most certainly did NOT enjoy. The thing was even padded to minimize how thin he was. "Mummy why in the name of Merlin do you want me to wear this thing?"

"No time Ceddy, no time." She grabbed the confused man by the arm and headed back down the hallway to the door.

A groan came out from the living room, "Honestly Winnifred, I don't know why you even bother." Goodwin had let Sofia and the twins into the living room.

"Oh pish posh" was all the older woman uttered. Cedric caught Sofia's eyes, and the fair princess seemed concerned. Cedric kept staring at his beautiful apprentice as he was pushed out the door. He watched as Sofia clenched her parchments, and then came bolting after them.

"Wait! Miss. Winnifred I'll come too!" The woman pushed Cedric further down the lane but held a hand up in front of Sofia.

"Oh no dear, just stay here please. We'll be back soon." Cedric just kept looking back at Sofia standing there forlorn in the lane as his mother dragged him onward. "Sofia…." His mother did not seem to care about the protests, and after a bend in the path the princess was out of sight.

"Mummy, Sofia wanted to come. She's interviewing me for a school project."

"Oooh, she'll have plenty of time for that later."

"But I wanted to spend the afternoon with her."

"Oh Ceddy you can teach her a spell later."

"But Mummy…." Winnifred was grinning wildly, this couldn't be good.

They stopped at the front door of a cottage toward the far end of the Meadows, and Winnifred straightened his yellow bowtie. It was practically the only thing distinctly Cedric still visible. He rained an accusatory stare down at the old woman, complete with narrowed eyes, but she seemed unaffected. Suddenly she drew her wand, "Oh, take these!"

POOF. A set of four flycakes was hovering just above his hands. He reached out instinctively to grab the items, and she knocked on the door. It opened before another question about why this was happening could be uttered, and he was summarily shoved inside.

"Why hello! You must be Goodwin's son." An elderly man bearded down to his knees stood before the thin sorcerer.

"Hogarth?" Cedric had known the man as an acquaintance of his fathers for some years, but had never been close to this family. "Uh… Apparently I needed to bring you some cakes." Cedric couldn't contain the distain for whatever was happening. His Sofia had been left alone with Goodwin the Besmircher, an opportunity the man would most assuredly use to destroy any good opinion the blue-eyed princess had of him. Sofia was never supposed to stay with Goodwin, especially unescorted. What if she mentioned that Cedric had let her use the family wand? A small panic broke out inside the sorcerer. He needed to get back. Now.

"Come in, come in. We were just speaking with your parents, and your father told us of all his amazing deeds."

The man extended an arm and ushered Cedric to a small table in front of a window, overlooking a quaint garden. Seated in front of this window was a woman similar in age to himself. She had course dark hair, and was a little round in most places, which wouldn't have distracted from her loveliness if not for the horrible look of disgust she produced upon laying eyes on the red-clad sorcerer.

This was a set-up, and a horribly executed one at that.

The older man put pressure on Cedric's shoulder, and the sorcerer crumpled into a seat opposite the woman. "I'll go make some tea for those lovely cakes." The ancient sorcerer shuffled off to the kitchen, and Cedric was left staring at this girl.

For her part the woman reached out and grabbed a fly cake, shoving it in her mouth. Three seconds flat, and the cake was gone to darker places.

"You're Goodwin's son eh? You certainly don't look it." Cedric raised an eyebrow. The woman reached for the second fly cake, and it too disappeared in an instant.

"_Yeeees_…. And you are?"

"Ellie the Enchanting, Hogarth's granddaughter." Hmph. Enchanting _indeed_... The third fly cake was taken, and the woman seemed to be torturing the confection, pulling small parts of it off and lobbing them into her mouth. Three down, and one to go.

The woman looked back up from her sugary triumph, and stared at Cedric. She was obviously expecting something, but he had no idea what.

"Well, aren't you going to compliment me?"

"_Excuse_ me?" The woman looked as Amber did when mud splattered her hemline.

"You're _SUPPOSED_ to compliment me. I'm waiting." The woman had grabbed the last fly cake, and was tapping her foot impatiently.

Cedric knew he shouldn't have said it, but it simply fell out of his mouth, "Well, the speed with which you devour deserts is terrifyingly impressive, I assume it's a habit you often repeat."

This 'Ellie's' eyes were instantly filled with rage, and she threw the last fly cake straight at his head. It connected, and left a large frosting smear across his eye and cheek.

The old man had walked back into the room with a teapot, but Cedric wasn't sticking around to be accosted by that as well. "Merlin's beard Ellie! It's only been a minute." The old man was trying to calm down the woman, but it didn't matter.

The woman was seething, "No way Grandpa! It's no wonder someone like _him_ is still single, title and family prestige will never make up for his rotten personality or ugliness."

It didn't matter what else the woman had to say, Cedric was out the front door and into the lane before any more words were uttered. There at the corner waited Winnifred. She had a hopeful look about her, which faded the instant she saw Cedric's new sugar makeup.

"Oh Ceddy, what did you say?"

WHAT. "MUMMY! I've no interest at ALL in someone like that! Please don't ever do that again."

"But Ceddy I meant well, and the girl had never met you before. It just seemed like such perfect timing, what with you showing up unannounced _exactly_ when she happened to be visiting."

Cedric was flailing his arms about; to think his beautiful Sofia had been left alone with Goodwin whilst he was being subjected to this humiliation was unbearable. "I don't want any more 'help' Mummy! No special trinkets to take over the kingdom, and definitely no _ladies_, all I need is a wand of singular beauty."

"Why whatever do you want a wand for Ceddy? you've got your father's wand still, don't you?"

Cedric froze. He'd been caught. If he told his mother about the reason _why_ he needed a wand, it would undoubtedly lead back to the youngest princess of the realm, and he wasn't ready to divulge that particular obsession to anyone. Sofia was simply too young. "Well… I… it doesn't matter why I need it, I've just got to find it, and soon."

Cedric stomped off toward his father's cottage, with Winnifred tagging along close behind. "But Ceddy, if you don't need a wand then who does? And since when do you go wand shopping for other people? And why does it need to be a beautiful wand? And why does it have to be so special?" For his part Cedric just shook his head and kept his eyes forward. No answers, they only get you in deeper.

Suddenly Winnifred let out a squeal, "Oh CEDDY! I simply have to meet her! Tell me, tell me what's her name? What family does she come from? Is she a healer, a potion master, oooh tell me everything about her!"

Cedric flung his hands into his face and rubbed them around trying to stop the words from coming. It resulted in smeared frosting streaking across more of his pale skin. "I_ can't _Mummy… it's not… it's not proper alright!"

He looked back at his mother's face, hoping that would bring an end to the questions, but instead the woman looked horrified.

"Oh Ceddy… You mustn't ever give yourself to a married woman, you may never know who fathered the children."

The impact from Cedric slapping his own forehead caused the sorcerer to step back a few paces. "Merlin's MUSHROOMS Mummy! She's NOT married!"

"Well then, there's no problem. You just tell Mummy all about it." The woman was grinning wildly. Cedric knew his mother had been waiting over a decade to fantasize about this, but she simply couldn't know.

He ran back to Goodwin's cottage. The retired sorcerer had conjured smoke images, and was retelling a battle he'd fought when Cedric was a small boy.

"So you see my young Royals, there I was, staring down the evil dragon king of the North in defense of my king…"

Cedric had heard this story hundreds of times… It wasn't worth dwelling on. However Sofia was nowhere to be found. "Father, where's Sofia gotten to?"

It interrupted the story, much to Amber and James's annoyance. "Cedric, you never said your father was _this_ impressive." It didn't sound like Amber was trying to be hurtful, but it was injurious all the same.

James however, meant it exactly as it came out, "It's too bad our Dad has to suffer with _you._" In an instant Winnifred was at the door, and the golden princess had shot up off the couch to engage the woman. Goodwin stepped forward, "Winnifred, if you're done embarrassing me to my colleagues by parading him around would you please tell this princess how you cured the Queen of Edenderry with the gift of the sun."

It was all kind of blur in Cedric's mind after that moment. Just Cedric's existence was 'embarrasing' to his father. Not that he hadn't heard it a hundred times, but still it tore deep wounds inside his psyche. It was expected that Cedric was just going to take the verbal abuse. Winnifred sighed and sat down, beginning to tell her tale to Amber, and Goodwin reconjured the green smoky dragon and a bevy of black beasts. The entire room had effectively moved on. Cedric and his feelings simply didn't matter. After a minute he was able to squeak out a few words, "P-p-princess Sofia?" Amber gestured toward the kitchen, and that was all he was going to get from them.

Sunken, Cedric crept out of the living room and into the kitchen, past the table and into the garden beyond. There sat Sofia on the steps. A butterfly nibbled on a dandelion in front of her, and a partial sketch was visible on her parchment, but her pen wasn't moving. Instead she seemed to be staring off into space. She was still just a child, more interested in painting butterflies than conversing about history. Still though, it meant she probably hadn't spilled anything to incriminating to his father.

He opened the door slowly so as not to accidentally bump her with it, knelt down next to the young maiden's side.

"Sofia."

It startled the girl, and she jumped, flinging her hand up to her chest. "Sorry, so sorry Princess." Cedric flung his own hands up in a defensive position. Sofia let out a deep breath, and they both watched the butterfly sail away. He hadn't intended for that to happen. She seemed sad to watch it go. That needed fixing immediately. "Not to worry, Cedric the Royal Sorcerer is on the job." He drew his wand and poof! a whole flock of butterflies were flitting about the vegetable garden.

A giant smile broke out on the princesses' face, and seeing her so happy brought a joy to him as well. He sat next to her on the step, perhaps a little too close. "So are you going to ask me more questions?"

She smiled, and pulled a kerchief from her pocket, "Sure thing, but first—" She reached up with the small cloth and wiped his face. It was so kind. He sat there, closed his eyes and let her clean the sugar mess. He tried to ignore how sensual it felt to be caressed like this, and the girl seemed to move it slowly across his skin. She was done all too soon, and the kerchief disappeared back into her pocket.

Cedric opened his eyes to see Sofia flipping through her parchments to find the list. Looking down at the questions, she paused for a couple minutes, and seemed to have gone melancholy. "Sofia dear, what's the matter?"

The girl looked up at him, and seemed to almost be in tears. "Mr. Cedric, does Miss. Winnifred not like me?"

Mushrooms. "Silly girl, what could have possibly given you that idea? Mummy adores you, I'm sure of it."

"It's just… maybe I'm not good enough at magic for her. I did loose my wand."

Cedric was terribly confused. "Sofia where is this coming from? you're perfectly capable, and Mummy would never hold that against you."

The poor girl _was_ on the verge of crying, "But… she wouldn't let me come…"

Thank the stars above Sofia didn't have to witness that awkward display earlier, or Goodwin's demoralizing interpretation. "Oh no, it's just… well… Mummy wanted me to do something rather unpleasant and you didn't need to see it. That's all."

"It was… unpleasant." Sofia seemed to be regaining composure.

"Yes, _MASSIVELY_ unpleasant. All things considered I would have much rather tangoed with the pointy pixies again than face the horrors beset upon me this afternoon. May it never happen again."

Sofia was smiling up at him in her amazingly beautiful way. It seemed as though the very heavens were reflected in her eyes. "Mr. Cedric." She reached up and gently pulled the red cap from his head. "This hat doesn't suit you."

"Then you and I are in agreement my dear." He took off the padded robe as well, revealing not but his undershirt and bowtie on top. There was some sort of coughing sound coming from inside, and Cedric realized he was entirely too close to her face. "Yes, well I'm not really a fan of red, you see."

"Oh Mr. Cedric." Sofia let out the cutest little giggle, and he melted like putty in her hands. She asked him bunches of questions about the day he'd 'saved' her from the demonic dog two years ago, and he found creative ways to avoid some unpleasant truths. Maybe someday he could be honest with her about why he'd been in that clearing when she was injured, but today was not that day.

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open violently, slamming into Cedric with enough force to send him tumbling into the dirt below. Sofia flew to his side and helped him up as he complained heavily, "Will the humiliation _NEVER _end."

Cedric turned back around to see James standing there, "Goodwin is done with the story. Come on Sof, it's time for us to go."

Winnifred reversed the charms of earlier; and a goodbye hug was given to his mother. The woman suddenly pulled her son's head down to her own level and whispered so quietly into his ear he could barely hear her. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about her, especially your father."

Cedric's eyes went wide. Had the woman figured him out? He stood up slowly, and Winnifred launched forward, wrapping Sofia in a great embrace, shaking the princess side to side a bit. It seemed to make Sofia feel a bit better, but the gripping anxiety that his mother had figured him out grew stronger.

They all walked back to the waiting coach, but Cedric kept glancing back at the woman. Somehow she knew.

...

Time ticked away, and finally it was Sofia's birthday. Cedric had poured over thousands of wands in at least a dozen other commissaries, but absolutely nothing was worthy of a woman such as Sofia. He sat there, gripped with desperation and only an hour left before her party. He even tried conjuring a wand, but knew it would never work. They needed special magical crystals to imbue them with the correct properties, and he simply couldn't find the right one. He pulled out his family wand, and started to stroke the white wooden object. He'd desired it for so long, and it was only because of Sofia that he could ever call himself its master. After all, Sofia had used it before, and it _was _extremely special. He'd lived almost all his life without it, and would certainly survive if it left his ownership wouldn't he? Suddenly the train of thought was broken by the image of his father glaring down at him from the painting. If Goodwin ever knew that Cedric had given the family wand away… he would be disowned.

That special knock wrapped against the tower door, and Cedric flew up from his chair and stuffed his wand back up his sleeve. He couldn't answer. Again Sofia's special knock resounded. "Don't come in Sofia I'm very busy."

"But Mr. Cedric, it's my birthday" sounded from behind the wooden portal.

Cedric felt disgusted with himself. How could he attend her birthday without so much as a present. "Then you'd best get to your party." She must have stood there for a minute, but then rushed footsteps were heard clicking down the stairs. Cedric slumped down onto his stool, and the raven flew down, alighting on his shoulder. "Oh Wormy, why couldn't I find the right wand for her. She deserves it. I… failed."

With that his head hit the potions table and he resigned himself to the wasted effort. Not twenty minutes later there was another knock at his door. "Go AWAY" came bellowing out of the depressed sorcerer.

The door opened, and anger rose up in him. He was going to turn the intruder into a pumpkin, but before him stood his mother in a traveling cloak.

"Oh Ceddy, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating with Sofia?"

Cedric rolled his head upon his shoulders, and then flopped back down onto the potions table. "I'm very busy Mummy, so you'd better go."

The woman never listened, and instead dropped a thin package in front of his face. "Well that's a shame Ceddy, because I've brought you the perfect gift."

Cedric turned his head upright, and reached out to inspect the item. Opening it, there was a golden wand case inside. This was a precious heirloom passed down through Winnifred's family. He looked up at his mother in disbelief, "But Mummy, you can't give this away, can you?"

"Nonsense Ceddy, I can do what I please with it, after all it's mine to give." The woman didn't have to bend much to become level with Cedric's face. "But you know, it's not really giving them away. It's more like an investment in a daughter-in-law, wouldn't you agree?"

The woman was grinning wildly, she had figured him out. "It's… perfect." Cedric grabbed it, then paused. "You know Mummy, the silver one might match Sofia a teensy bit better. She is forever wearing silver jewelry."

Winnifred shot he son an incredulous look. "Ceddy, do you remember what the purpose of these wands was?"

He'd forgotten, actually. The befuddled look told the tale, and Winnifred sighed. "Oh dearest. Light and dark, power and cooperation, death and life. They are the two halves of existence. The silver one is meant for power and leadership, the golden one is for healing and to bring life." Suddenly the machinations inside his brain connected the dots. Sofia's status as a royal forbade her from learning fighting magic. It was best to encourage Sofia's pursuit of sorcery in the healing arts.

"Thank you Mummy." The woman smiled at her son, the shooed him away.

"Hurry son, hurry! The parties starting soon, and you'd better not let the king see you giving Sofia a powerful wand like that."

Cedric nodded, and was off like a shot. Down the steps, and through the corridors. He had to hide behind a suit of armor lest Baileywick catch sight of him and demand some sort of service, but once the steward passed he was at Sofia's doorstep in an instant. Two looks around revealed no one else in the corridor, and he stepped inside. The sorcerer took several deep breaths, and tapped gently on the inner door. It took a minute, but the door finally slid open. A somewhat sullen princess in a beautiful white dress trimmed with blue ribbons answered. Upon seeing him she seemed to brighten. Something must have gone wrong with her party. "Oh! Mr. Cedric, I thought you were too busy today to come."

He had said that, hadn't he? Pangs of guilt. He tried to shake them off, "Oh, well you see it's just that I was…. Was…." He was holding the wand golden wand case behind his back, and turned away from her, quickly pulling out his own wand and conjuring a little yellow bow. He turned back to face the confused girl with the present in his hands, "I was wrapping this gift for you. Yes that's it."

A sly smile escaped, and her eyes lit up. He handed her the case, and upon opening it Sofia held her hand to her mouth. "It's beyond amazing Mr. Cedric. Is it really for me?"

"Yes dear girl, but you must treat it well, for it's a very special wand."

She clutched the magical instrument to her bosom, "I will, I promise I will! I'll take it wherever I go!"

Cedric waved her off, "Well you don't have to promise that, just don't pull it out willy nilly, or use it to open cashew jars." Sofia let out a giggle. Cedric bent down and mustered the most serious tone he could manage. "Dearest Sofia, I've every confidence you can do anything you set your sights upon. Just please don't use this around my father, he might get upset. In fact, we might be seeing less of him from now on if you don't mind."

Sofia nodded. "I understand Mr. Cedric, but it doesn't matter what Mr. Goodwin thinks of you, I'll always think you're amazing."

"I know Sofia, I know, now let's get you to this party."


	57. Jealousy-Prologue 1: Longing (Chapter 3)

Author's note: This is the last in this prologue. It's been two years since the last chapter and Sofia is now solidly 18. The next story is Samuel's mother, and insights into the culture of mages within the interior of the dark continent.

**Prologue 1: Longing**

**Chapter 3**

Seeds of the Queen Anne's lace? Check. Leaves of the Smartweed? Check. Kernels of Apricot, bark of the cotton root, and pomegranate juice? Indeed. The only ingredient left to acquire was the one nearest the back entrance to his tower. He walked up to the orange tree and plucked the ripest one he could reach. All he needed for the potion was the rind, and so he retired to the nearest bench, feasting on the innards before he'd have to confine himself to the tower for the remainder of the afternoon. He sat there, watching Wormwood indulge on a nearby blackberry bush and ruminated on how to win his beloved's heart. Trips to Mystic Meadows had always delighted the girl, but ever since the thorough brow beating he'd taken after the riddleroot incident last year he'd all but avoided bringing her within striking distance of his father. At least if he kept Goodwin at a distance the aged sorcerer couldn't see how far Cedric had sunk into worshiping the girl. Every tea date was spent trying to catch glances of exposed skin or getting lost in her eyes. Every healing spell he taught was accompanied by lies about her wand technique as a way to touch her wrists. How enthralled he was, and the young maiden seemed not to even notice.

There came the sound of clattering from around the far side of the tower, and Cedric rose to inspect its origins. His eyes peaked around the corner and observed none other than his beautiful princess Sofia skipping down the walkway. Her classic beauty belied her childish behaviors, and after the skipping stopped the hopscotch began. She even removed her shoes to play the game, exposing shapely feet and dainty ankles. Truly she was an enigma, fully formed as a woman yet meandering around the castle grounds as if she was just a lass with not a clue as to what beautiful women should be interested in doing with their lazy afternoons. His body shuddered to think of what his imaginings desired from this creature humming as she skipped across the stones alongside some woodland creatures.

Cedric wanted to turn and retreat to his tower with all his might, but seeing her sway in the breeze and bounce round the garden was enough to dazzle the eyes, and so he stayed. Unfortunately before long he was caught in her sights, and excuses would need to be made.

"Hello Mr. Cedric, what'cha got in your hand?"

The sorcerer looked down at the assorted plant materials meant to stop fertility, and couldn't help but appreciate the juxtaposition of the carnal desires he'd just been imagining with the innocence of her question. "Good afternoon Princess. They are potion materials, of course."

"Ooh, but wait. Why are you brewing potions today? Aren't you coming with us to Tangu? Lots of royal sorcerers are going to be there."

The girl stared at him quizzically, but it wasn't really an invitation. It _was_ more of a question, and the last thing he desired was a long carriage ride with King Roland to yet another kingdoms septcentennial. "Ah well no Princess. I hadn't planned on attending as I've been a _bit_ behind in my potions."

The princess looked down at her feet, then back up to him. Mushrooms, her eyes were so enchanting. "That's too bad. I promised Zandar and James I'd go, so I guess I'll miss today's magic lesson. I'm sorry Mr. Cedric."

"Oh it's quite alright princess, there's always tomorrow." She bounded over to where her tiny shoes sat and in an instant was back inside the castle. Cedric let out several sighs, and stood there taking in the final bits of her essence before retreating up to his tower to initiate the brewing.

All was going well. The irony of it all had not escaped him. The castle virgin, cursed to a life of celibacy was forever brewing anti-fertility potions for royal usage. In addition to Baileywick fetching it for the Queen, Amber now regularly frequented the tower to procure the concoction. He'd taken to keeping it perennially in-stock, aligned in a neat little row at the end of the potions table. Thank Merlin Sofia had never asked about it's usage. She was simply oblivious to the activities of her siblings, something that Cedric couldn't bring himself to reveal to her.

While her innocence was charming, it was also frustrating beyond measure. He'd tried everything a sorcerer could think of to broach the topic. He'd seen her picking daisies and conjured a bouquet of them, only to watch in horror as she'd turned and fed them to her rabbit. He'd summoned umbrellas when they'd been caught in a tempest that resulted in being blown about the castle grounds trying to control the thing in the wind. He'd lit the orchard with a conjured sea of fireflies when their afternoon walk had lingered a bit too long. He'd saved her life on several occasions, though not as many times as she'd saved him, and he'd even fought off several villainous creatures intent on taking her magical jewel as their own. Nothing seemed to make the girl swoon. Cedric slammed his hands down on the potions table. He'd just have to come out and tell her, hoping against all hope it wasn't a horrible shock to the girl and that perhaps somewhere deep inside she harbored more than an admiration for him. She just had too; he'd waited for years now and she still visited him practically every day. It must be so.

An hour ticked by, and there was a knock at the tower door. It was Amber. "Come in if you must Princess."

The golden princess entered, "Good afternoon Cedric" and strode directly to the potion supply she so often obtained. There were two vials ready and waiting, and he expected her to be gone in an instant that he might continue his musing about the brunette beauty. "Cedric, is this all the potion you've got right now?"

The sorcerer cocked his head to one side and then his gaze narrowed. "I'm brewing more as you chide me Princess." His gesturing arms extended to the distillation equipment set before him on the table. He gave the tubing three strong taps, and the final droplets fell out to fill the thin vial underneath. Amber watched anxiously as he stoppered the newest vial and then snatched it from his hands.  
"Now wait just a minute—"

"Oh Cedric thank you! I was worried there wouldn't be enough!"

"Finnegan's fungus girl this isn't a substitute for strawberry juice! Why in the name of Merlin would you need _three _vials?"

The princess looked at him, loathe to provide details, but his irritation was evident, and she was in actual need of his services for once. "One is for me Cedric—"

"Yes, I did figure out as much Princess."

The girl squinted at him, but continued, "One is for James, well whomever James decides to be with today, and the last one is for Sofia."

As she said it Cedric dropped the next vial in the production line on the ground. It shattered, startling the golden girl.

"So-So-Sofia?" It had caught Cedric completely by surprise. There was no way his beloved princess was involved with any of these princes in Tangu, was there?

Amber seemed oblivious to his suffering at her statement. "Yes Sofia. Last night Prince Desmond and his father came to formally request a courtship for Sofia and Daddy agreed. He's probably going to confess to her at the celebration tonight, and I'm going to be a good sister and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble before they get married."

It was if he'd been sideswiped by a woolly whombeast. The world stopped turning, and he could barely register what Amber was saying.

The girl seemed oblivious to his suffering, and gave Cedric an insincere shrug. "Anyway, thank you Cedric." With that she was gone with the three vials, the tower door clicking closed behind her.

Cedric stood there for several minutes letting the gravity of Amber's statement sink in while potion dripped onto the table and rolled to the floor below. Sofia was going to be courted, by a _prince_. She was still so young… What should he do? What _could_ he do to stop this horror?

He first had to stop her from going to Tangu, and figure out the rest later.

Cedric flew down the tower steps and straight to Sofia's room. She wasn't in. He searched frantically for his beautiful maiden, but she was nowhere to be found. Instead, he collided with Baileywick near the front entrance. "Cedric, please watch where you're going and again there is NO running in the castle."

"I _know _Baileywick, I know, but have you seen Princess Sofia? I cannot find her anywhere."

Baileywick stood and brushed off his backside, straightening the tails. "Princess Sofia has accompanied James and Amber to Tangu. They left a little while ago." Cedric started looking around frantically, outside would be the primary coach, he could use it to get there fast and stop this travesty. He ran outside and into none other than King Roland and Queen Miranda. The queen seemed pleased to see him at least, "Oh Cedric, I'm glad you decided to join us after all." Now he'd have to take that abysmal coach ride. Settling in opposite the Queen, Roland and Baileywick joined them to complete the traveling group and the horses took off.

"It's just so exciting Miranda, I'd never let myself think that our children could align themselves so well." Roland must have been referring to Sofia and this new reality. Cedric felt the strong desire to wretch, and turned to face outward from the group.

"Yes Rolly, it's exciting. But Sofia hasn't agreed to anything yet."

The king laughed good-naturedly, but it tore Cedric apart inside to hear the jovial tones the man was making at the idea of Sofia being married off and intimate with some pompous pampered prince. "I've no doubt Sofia will accept him my dear, just look at all the time the two have been spending together as of late. You must have seen the kindness and attention our daughter has showered on the lad while they were preparing their Royal prep finals. I think he's really come into his own under her constant affection."

The other occupants of the carriage nodded and seemed happy, with lighthearted banter ensuing, but the king's comments had torn a gash deep into Cedric's soul. Sofia believed the best in everybody, didn't she? And she treated everyone with unfailing kindness. That much was certain. Perhaps the royal sorcerer was only another charity case to her? In his beloved princesses eyes he may just be a pathetic looser in need of a friend, and nothing more.

"Yes, now I'll have two sons-in-law, both fine young men from delightful families. It's more than I could have hoped for." The immediate acceptance of this by the king was another level of heartbreaking. Cedric knew that if by some miracle Sofia did care for him approval from this man would never come as a simple gift. The royal sorcerer would be lucky to escape with his head still attached to his body once the revelation of his desires was known, to say nothing of actually being able to hold Sofia at night.

Cedric felt the orange from earlier rising up and tried desperately to suppress it. Vomiting in front of the king was not a great way to ingratiate oneself. Suddenly there was a hand on top of his along the carriage door. He looked over to see a worried Queen Miranda. "Cedric, are you feeling okay? You look kind of… green."

There must have been agony writ across his face, but he lied as best he could given the circumstances, "Not to worry my Queen, I'll be ugh… fine."

Mercifully the queen switched topics of discussion, and they finally arrived at Tangu peak. Sitar music emanated from inside, and Cedric bolted toward the party. He was ushered by several servants to the far side of the celebration, and took up residence among the other practitioners of the craft. There was no sign of the Enchancian princesses, however James was there. Eternally charismatic, the boy had dressed in Arabian wares and had struck up a conversation with several young princesses, two of which seemed to be fawning over his every word. The young man danced with each of them in turn and joked with the turbaned prince of this kingdom. Cedric tried to duck out the side, but was met with a firm hand on his shoulder, "Whoa… just where do you think you're off to Ced-flick."

"Ugghhh Greylock this isn't the time for your _deeelightful_ banter, I've got to find Princess Sofia."

"Nonsense man, the party's here and if you go snooping around the private chambers while princesses are changing you're likely to be castrated." Cedric let out a yelp and Greylock chuckled. "So anyway, tell me all about the happenings in Enchancia."

Greylock had this horribly annoying way of wiggling into other's affairs, but not this time. This was too important. "I'm fine, Sofia is more than fine, I've nothing else to say."

Greylock chuckled, "Same old Ced-stick. You've the personality of a broom." The annoying man then straightened and elbowed Cedric in the ribs gently. "Well, seems as though your apprentice has finally made an appearance."

Cedric looked up to see the object of his desires enter the party.

There she was, moving as a pale goddess who had walked straight out of Agrabah would. She was wearing not but a scrap of fabric that barely covered her bosom up top, and the bottom of her costume began well below her navel, all of which was a mesmerizing blue that matched her eyes. The bagginess of the leggings did nothing to conceal the amazing curvature of her bare midriff, and with each step her torso shifted ever so slightly, lulling him into ecstasy. Even her hair was up-swept in a fetching bundle that exposed her neckline. How many nights had he laid awake in his bedchambers dreaming of his beloved in this state of undress. How many of those nights had he fantasized about her within reach, the feel of her skin upon him. He even dared imagine what it would sound like as his name crossed her cherry lips in the throws of passion. Oh to be wrapped in her heavenly embrace.

A swift blow to his check broke the moment. Cedric screeched and grabbed his face, turning in anger to Greylock. "Merlin's mushrooms, I should light you on fire for striking the royal sorcerer of Enchancia thusly!"

However Greylock seemed to be panicked and whispered forcefully at Cedric, "In Merlin's name man, conjure a book in front of it, cast a gravity spell, do something before someone sees you!"

Cedric dropped his hand from cradling his face, "Whaaa?"

Greylock started frantically glancing downward, too rapidly for it to be coincidence. Then the sorcerer rolled his eyes. "You're truly hopeless, you know that Cedric. I swear, if someone sees you like this they're going to toss you off Tangu peak."

Cedric glanced downward, and realized he was having a normal biological yet incredibly taboo reaction to seeing his beloved Sofia exposed in such a manner. Waves of embarrassment washed over him, and panicking the sorcerer spun around, burying his lower half into the railing behind the gathered sorcerers to hide his shame. After a few instances he realized Greylock was still standing there, laughing at him. The mortification was almost too much to bear. "So you've got it bad for a princess, huh? That's just awful Ced-lick, just awful."

Anger rose up in Cedric. He wanted nothing more to do with the wizard. "It's none of your business Greylock, now leave me be."

The man turned, but unfortunately didn't leave. "It's too bad you're a sorcerer Ced-wick, I mean it takes a special sort of person to get along with you and she's gracious enough to do it. If only you were a prince, no I take that back. I wouldn't wish that on any kingdom."

Cedric growled, "You're really not helping, you know that?" Cedric had started seething. The normal levels of teasing were unwelcome today.

The sorcerer chuckled and slapped Cedric's back with force. "Come now, you're not really taken with her, are you? " Cedric slapped his hand away, and the royal sorcerer of Rudistan took a step back. He'd just made the cosmic connection that Cedric was way beyond the fanciful crushes of youth.

"By Merlin you're _in love _with the girl. See here, you should probably go and do something about her talking to that Desmond fellow then. It looks serious over there."

Cedric turned, and saw that the blonde young man had taken Sofia's hand and was speaking to his dearest Sofia. Several other royals were gathered around and pretending rather poorly not to eavesdrop. The girl was smiling, and then they started dancing together. Cedric was too late, it had already happened.

He practically collapsed under the pain of it all, using the railing to steady himself was the only thing keeping him upright. Greylock was speaking, but he couldn't register the man's words. His princess, he'd loved her for so long, and just like that she was gone without so much as a word. She really didn't love him if she was so easily taken away. Despite what he'd been promised long ago, she was never really his. It took all his might not to break down into the fetal position and weep.

"Mr. Cedric, you came!"

There were arms around his middle, by the torment of netherworld spawn it was Sofia hugging him from behind. He glanced over his shoulder to see the joyous girl. She must be ecstatic to be courted by a strapping young man such as that prince. Oh he felt so ill. He needed to escape, NOW.

"Yes, but I should really go. Excuse me princess."

Cedric tried to shake the girl from his robe, but she wouldn't budge. "But Mr. Cedric… are you sure you wouldn't like to dance first?"

He froze. "B-b-but shouldn't you be dancing with that blonde lad?"

Sofia glanced back to where Desmond stood and saw James had began to be a bit physical with the timid prince, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea Mr. Cedric." Before the sorcerer had a chance to ruminate further Sofia was tugging on the tie trying to coax him toward the dance floor. She was literally inches from him, and it took every ounce of strength within him not to grab her into a lover's embrace before every royal assembled. He simply couldn't, could he? Perhaps he needed to take this chance and defy propriety. A strong gulp and panicked look escaped him, but slowly he raised unsteady hands to hold her close. He managed to get his thin fingers around her waist and touch her bare skin, but the other hand was taking it's sweet time and lingered in the air while he savored the feeling of his fingertips touching her flesh.

"Cedric, thanks for finding Sofia for me. I'll take it from here." James had produced a strong grip onto the sorcerer's shoulder, and effectively pulled the man away from the princess. Cedric watched as Enchancia's crown prince twirled Sofia off into the distance. Sofia glanced back at the sorcerer several times, but disappeared into the crowd of royals all the same. He looked around several bodies, and saw his beloved had struck up a conversation with some other royals after her dance with James.

All the fears and doubts inside were true. Sofia belonged to this world of glittering parties and regal titles. No amount of magical tutelage or constant longing could pry her from this fate. Dejected, Cedric wandered away from the party, to a balcony overlooking the desert beyond Tangu peak. Suddenly there was a violent gab to his side. The sorcerer collapsed, but was grabbed across the shoulders by a strong arm. His entire body was flung backward into a wall, where he remained pinned across the chest. James had assaulted him.

"P-p-prince—" There was rage in the young man's eyes, a possession Cedric had never before seen. The Crown prince inched his face closer to the sorcerer.

"Don't think I'm stupid Cedric, I've seen the way you look at her, and I saw what happened earlier." Mushrooms, he'd been caught.

"B-B-But Prince James I can explain—"

"NO. I'm your future king so you listen to ME. Sofia's a wonderful, beautiful ROYAL, and she's way too good for you, understand?"

Cedric stopped trying to placate the prince. "And if I… don't."

James's eye began to twitch, "If you EVER touch my sister I'll make sure that they bury your body before they finish parading your head through Dunwitty. Got it."

Cedric's lower lip began to quiver. He was loosing feeling in his arm from the pressure James placed on it, and the much talked about threat to his life Goodwin kept referring to had just materialized. Cedric's head bent down and he gave the tiniest nod. The prince released his grip, and the sorcerer crumpled to the ground. James lorded over the man while the blood returned to Cedric's extremities.

"You really _ARE_ delusional if you think a woman like Sofia would ever be interested in you. She's so brilliant, and you're so dull." James bent down and delivered the final blow with a smug demeanor, "Don't ever forget that I'm next in line, and Sofia will never see you as anything more than a charity case. Play magic all she wants, but you never touch her or I'll end you."

With that the young man rose and walked back to the party.

It was world shattering. Cedric would never be able to claim Sofia as his own. James _was _the next in line, and would never stand for it. In Cedric's fantasies he might by some mechanism be able to persuade Roland for the girls hand, but James would never waver. Cedric's hopes and dreams lay scattered about the balcony of Tangu. He collected himself enough to stand at the balconies edge, and watched the sun set in isolation as he wept until no more tears would come. Several rounds of music played, but all he wanted was to throw himself down to the rocks below. A chill crept into the air as the night descended, and he could hear speeches and celebratory clapping from the centennial party inside, a stark contrast to the numbness of soul that had consumed him as he stared off into the black distance.

"Mr. Cedric."

It jolted him back to reality. There on the balcony stood Sofia, still scantily clad in the fashions of desert royalty. He closed his eyes and turned away; trying not to notice how she was everything he wanted but could never have. "Yes princess."

She had come closer, and he stepped away to remain equidistant. She responded by lunging forward and hugging him. By Merlin it was harder than it seemed to keep her innocent body away. "Mr. Cedric I've been looking all over for you. Have you been out here this whole time?"

"Yes." She was looking up at him in such a strange way but he tried to avoid her gaze, lest she catch an inkling of the depths to which he'd sunk along this balcony, "But I'm not really one for parties, you know that Princess."

"That's alright." The girl seemed happy still, and sat on the edge of the balcony. "I'll just stay here with you out here then." A gigantic smile emanated from the girl, but then she shivered.

"No please, you should go back into the party. Your betrothed is probably looking for you."

Suddenly Sofia's mouth flew open, "My what? Oh No Cedric, I'm not… how did you know about it?" The girl got up off the balcony and was entirely too close to the wizards face. He turned his whole body away and stared up at the stars. "Mr. Cedric, I'm… You should know I'm not interested in Desmond."

His head sunk lower, and he happened a glance back to her between his bangs to conceal the majority of his face. "You're certain princess? He is… a… handsome lad. He… would…" Cedric couldn't even mount the strength to finish the sentence.

"Nah, I'm not really interested in that at all Mr. Cedric." She giggled as she said it. This girl, she really was so oblivious and young. He realized then that someday she would grow and become interested in such things, but that it would be another royal who would tempt her into womanhood. If he hadn't been able to by now he would never be the one, and even the attempt to do so would destroy his families standing, his position as royal sorcerer, and end his very life.

Again the girl shivered, her clothes were not meant for chills in the air. She reached forward and tugged on his robe again. "Won't you come back inside Mr. Cedric?"

"Sofia I simply can't, but you should or people will wonder where you've gotten to."

"Oh it'll be alright, so if you won't go back inside I'll stay out here and stargaze with you."

It was touching. She really was the kindest thing that ever roamed Enchancia. Even if she didn't love him and never would, she was still his friend. It should be fine to let her stay, as long as he didn't touch her. This shivering needed to stop, though. He looked down, and had a momentary thought. Even if he couldn't touch her, that didn't mean other things couldn't. He undid the knot on his robe, and slid it off his shoulders. He handed it to the stunned girl, and after the initial shock wore off she flung it on, pulling it tightly around her waist and the collar up to her face. She seemed utterly contented even though the thing probably stunk of potions, and in truth it eased the pain the day had brought to see her happy and in his robe. They sat there along the balcony, gazing up at the stars for what seemed like only a minute but in reality was several hours, until Amber came to fetch Sofia to change for the return home. Reluctantly she slid the robe off and handed it back to the sorcerer, "Thank you Mr. Cedric."

He smiled after her as she walked off. "I'll always be here for you Princess."


	58. Jealousy-Prologue 2:Ambition (Chapter 1)

Author's note: Part 1 of 2. I promised a lot on the culture of mages within the dark continent, so here it is in all it's glory. To someone on the outside of this culture like Mira in Katal it must look like chaos and death, no? But the dark continent has evolved independently from the southern kingdoms, so has too their magic and traditions.

**Prologue 2: Ambition**

**Chapter 1**

_Set exactly 40 years before the start of Jealousy, this prologue tells the tale of Samuel's mother._

_..._

Concealed within an alcove of her families expansive gardens a young maiden and her suitor spent the sunlight afternoon together musing on life's great pleasures. The young woman was glorious to behold, and the man was of a muscular build with jet black hair. No mention of their clothing need be made, as none was worn. The woman turned to her counterpart, and stroked her fingers down his arm. "I will win, of that let there be no doubt."

"But consider Sarai, if you loose and another clan stands victorious, their purse shall be higher." He had risen to his knees before her.

The beautiful silver-haired vixen slapped her suitor across the face and poison spilled from her lips. "You speak as a Nadach would. It is a horrible consideration."

The young man grabbed her hand and pulled it away rather violently, bringing her chest within inches of his. "Yes I am _NADACH_, the insult bears no meaning to me. You know I was banished to these wildlands for the craft. It is this reason Sarai, I have not conquered enough or stolen enough wealth to compete for you yet. You must know I would give all the lands of this world to have you as my own, I only need possess them first."

The young woman let out a soft chuckle, and ran her fingers through the mans' black hair, then down alongside his strong jaw and onto the exposed muscles below. "Kinann, my clan should stand above the rest, and I shall be victorious to their glory. In the last generation my mother did such a scheme as you suggest to procure the lover she desired, and my clan has suffered ever since. She speaks often of the shame she brought, and I could never live my life being less than I am." She looked to the young man, and he seemed to understand her decision. "I shall bring the most honor, and my sisters shall be beautified by my actions and your gifts."

The handsome man relented, and inched his lips closer to her ears, brushing the silver locks aside. "But Sarai, what if I cannot bring the highest sum? I've fought and conquered so much, but your beauty is known throughout the land. What if another comes to claim you and offers more than I can give."

The beautiful woman lifted her knees into the air, exposing her maidenhood to the desperate man. It made him whimper with desire, and it delighted her to watch him want so badly that which he could not touch. "You will not fail me in this Kinann. I am the best, therefore you must be as well. Do you not desire my love?"

"You know of my desires. Your spell had consumed me thoroughly. There is no need to tempt me so." The man bent his head low, resigned to his fate. He would have to fight harder, acquire more, and be the strongest among men to win her, for she was a prize worth suffering for. Her beauty was infamous, and no other maidens from the nine clans who were also coming of age could compare. Sarai rose and covered her body. The young man tried to entice her into staying with soft kisses to her neck and forceful caresses to parts desirous of such actions, but she needed to prepare for the ceremony next week and would be missed if she lingered longer. "You know you mustn't touch Kinann, not until you've been bound to me." He nodded and removed his hands, and she bade him goodbye to continue preparations for the ceremony.

Ritual baths in the blood of sacrifices and milk of the land, practice in the magical arts, sleeping and a special diet to toughen the spirit and synchronize her body. The gathering of clans occurred but once a generation, when the eldest daughters of the last great gathering came of age. The time was now. Sarai awoke on the anointed morning and returned to the sacred pools she so often met Kinann at for their romantic overtures. Her mother and sisters must never know she was partial to one of the suitors, it could destroy the integrity of the choosing and further lower her clans status. She inspected the grounds, but found he hadn't come. It was probably best, as she needed to be mentally focused for the ceremony that afternoon.

Sarai had known since childhood her destiny was to be made this day. Women had assumed leadership and formed the clans in the power vacuum left after the banishment and Drago's great shame, for men could no longer be trusted to rule rationally. She had prepared her entire life to assume leadership of her clan and defeat those who would challenge her superiority. Sarai would win this battle against the other maidens, and cement her clan's place back into its rightful position as ascendant amongst them. For generations her clan had been paramount to the rest, until the last gathering and her mother's shame.

Her mother.

The woman had chosen desires of the flesh above her family's status, and purposely lost the fight. In the end the man she'd loved had offered to the triumphant maiden, and her mother was left with Sarai's father. It had brought such shame. Sarai was intent to correct the wrongs of the past. As the victor she would be presented first for choosing, demanding the highest purse. Honor, glory, prestige. They were all hers for the taking.

The training had paid off in skill and physical presence, which she couldn't help but admire while preparing for the gathering later that day. She was a maiden of two and twenty years with silver hair running to the length of her ankles. All but the front strands were braided and rolled into position on her head by one of her younger sisters. The front was gathered in folds alongside her face, affixed by gold bands. She wore perfectly tailored strips of silver that covered the essential parts and nothing more that were gathered at her waist. Adorning her feet were matching silver sandals. Over this she wore a silver and gold-hued robe. It had belonged to her great grandmother, a noble ruler who had conquered another clan and brought their lands within her families wealth. All the years of preparation for this moment were worth the effort in the silhouette she now stuck.

She then procured the item that would bring her victory from its hallowed place at the center of their ancestral home. For as most mages of this land used magical stones to summon power as the ancients did, Sarai's great grandmother had managed to acquire an object of immeasurable power during a battle with Avalor. A blessed instrument, long and slender made from the bark of ancient woods and wound with several types of magic, it held deep within several magical crystals that imbued this 'wand' with special properties. With it she could conjure many types of magic, and would rule this land forevermore. She had spent her youth studying the spells such an instrument required, and now she stood ready. She hugged each of her sisters dearly, for their hopes for honor rested solely on her shoulders, and they began the long journey to the gathering.

The procession was as tradition dictated. Slaves carried the eligible maidens on finely decorated palanquins to the ritual, with the clan members following behind. This place, surrounded by great stones, was once a focal point of the world. At one time celestial energies flowed through its center, before the splitting of the world and the great shame. Now it forever stood as a symbol for what was once lost. Sarai felt deep within her heart of hearts this shame should someday be met with an answer.

The drums began to beat. Slow at first, their rhythmic sounds grew louder and faster. Horns resounded off the massive ceremonial stones, and Sarai emerged from the carrier to observe the pinnacle. It rose from the center of the circle. Sarai was determined to triumphantly stand upon it, and set her sights upon the rivals she would need to defeat. Several were ornately dressed, but as she had assumed none could match her beauty. Directly opposite her stood the maiden representing the current ascendant Clan. The challenger had red hair that was kept up in curls with charms braided throughout, and was shapely to be sure. She would be defeated last, made to watch as Sarai tore through the other challengers. The excitement for the battle to come delighted the witch, and she began to grow antsy, bouncing a bit on one foot. Her mother was standing next to her, and maneuvered to whisper to her daughter. "Sarai, you are the hope of our Clan. Bring us honor, bring us glory, and show no mercy to your enemies."

The girl kept her eyes affixed straight ahead at the red-haired rival opposite her and nodded to her mother. Beyond her opponents sat the suitors along the rim of stones. A quick glance revealed Kinann's position. She narrowed in on him. He was definitely going to watch her win, and a great grin of satisfaction crossed her lips. The drums suddenly halted, and great horns blew. It had begun.

The mage nearest Sarai raised her arm along with the moonstone she'd chosen to fight with. Sarai was ready, and bit her finger hard, streaking blood across the wand. She chanted ominous words of old, and miasma shot forth from her wand toward the girl. Her victim was blown back several dozen feet, burned and perhaps dead. It caused the other fighters to pause in horror, but Sarai was not finished yet. She tore through them one and all, each after the next falling to her in battle. She danced along the ring of stones as she obliterated the competition, for this was an advertisement to suitors as much as a magical battle for dominance. The last mage stood before her, unwilling to give up. This one would be deemed second after Sarai for lasting so long, but she must be defeated. The honor of Sarai's clan demanded no less. The woman flung several spells at Sarai using a sunstone, the most powerful of jewels to be found from within the natural world, and managed to deflect several hexes. The girl then launched a paralysis spell at Sarai, and narrowly missed. It infuriated the sliver goddess, to think that this creature would stand immovable in front of Sarai's obvious superiority. Sarai turned and summoned every moment that she had seen her mother cower in shame, every time this red-haired girls clan had risen before her own, and launched a sea of lightening straight at the bedazzled witch. It connected, and the woman was blasted backward. Wisps of smoke rose up from the girls burned body. She may never rise again, but it mattered not.

Sarai had won.

Collective gasps emerged as the eldest woman of the red-haired girl's tribe moved forth, and declared Sarai the winner. With the announcement the old woman handed ancient relics over to Sarai's mother. The silver haired girl then strode forth to the central pillar, and ascended the steps. She removed her robe, revealing the immense beauty underneath. Her mother came forth and stood beside Sarai, and she could see the pride in her mother's eyes. Redemption had finally come.

It was now time for the suitors to make their offers known. A thin man stepped forth. He was a servant of the lord seated upon the ground near one of the giant stones. "Ignacio the Impervious offers 20 slaves, 5 servants, and 2 chests of magical stones for the honor of Sarai." It was a descent offer.

The next servant stepped forward, "Harroud the Conqueror offers 50 slaves, 10 servants, and a chest of magical jewels, along with the province of Canmehhre. For the honor of Sarai." The maiden looked at her mother, and the woman shook her head. It was an honorable sum, and more than her mother had received, but the better offers were yet to come.

The man seated next to Kinann was next. His servant came forth. "Ellium the Everlasting offers 150 slaves, 20 servants, 40 chests of magical jewels in addition to the lands of Dunhmehr, Connacght, and Brevven."

There was a collective gasp. Ellium was older, and had declined to participate in the last gathering a generation ago, but he was wealthy. He'd conquered several realms over his many years, and his territory extended into eastern lands formerly belonging to Boreul. The most impressive part of this accomplishment was that he had managed to hold them for so long, as property amongst the isolated men changed hands often. He was powerful and feared, even his presence here brought awe, but was he this rich? 40 chests was a sum unmatchable by any who attended, in fact, it was grander than the wealth he was assumed to have and was more than several of the assembled clans possessed. Suddenly Sarai realized why Kinann had been so intent on her loosing to the red-haired witch. He somehow knew this older man was intent on joining with the ascendant clan. Sarai turned to her mother, and the woman seemed pleased. This was the offer to beat.

It was finally Kinann's turn, and his manservant stepped forth. Everyone waited, but the servant bowed and stepped backward. Kinann hadn't made an offer. Sarai couldn't believe it. Her love, he'd simply given her away. If he could have at least come close to matching Ellium's offer it wouldn't have brought shame, but to not make an offer at all was insulting. A seething rage swelled up in her. Betrayal had come from the man she wanted, just as it had happened to her mother.

Other suitors made offers as a show of deference, it was perceived as rude to simply bow away and good favor among the ruling clan was a prized commodity, even if a marriage could not be brokered. Sarai stopped listening to their menservants though, her mother was interested enogh for the both of them. She instead focused on Kinann, trying to understand where this betrayal had come from. Answers didn't come from his blank stare.

The last of the suitor's offers was presented, and now it was time for Sarai's choice. The wind blew softly through the clearing, mocking her decision with calmness as it drifted by. Her mother in turn grew anxious. "Child, choose Ellium. He's by far the best offer, you much choose this for the glory of our family." Sarai looked straight at Kinann, and he returned her stare in kind. Was he not ashamed? Did he not suffer to know she would take another man to her bed tonight, and bear Ellium daughters? A deep exhale, and she turned to Ellium, resigned to this fate. Suddenly there was the sound of a mighty roar from high above the stones, and a massive dragon landed before Sarai in the circle. Upon impact the ground shook and waves of air and dust streamed forth from the sight of it's landing. Sarai looked up, and the dragon had made it's head level with her own. Her hands dropped to her sides as she took in the massive jaw filled with menacing teeth exhaling bits of smoke before her. It was awe-inspiring to behold. The assembled crowds of mages cried out in recognition of the significance. This had happened before throughout history, though only rarely.

A dragon king of legend had come for a bride.

But unlike in times past when they had come it was not for a Nadach, a servant girl or even a subservient maiden of clans. This time he came for the new leader among Cheiftans. It would take more than ancient promises of loyalty to have Sarai, for she would not allow this man to join her clan without a hefty sum.

The dragon transformed and stood upon the central pillar before her as a man. He was taller than herself and very muscular, with deep brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He was ruggedly handsome, and not much older than Sarai, a delight to behold.

"I am Baldour the Benevolent, Dragon king of Duvall. The vision has come to me, and fate has chosen you as my Nihmzahe."

As he spoke the man gestured forward to Sarai. It was ennobling, as all mages of the blood had served his revered ancestor in eons past, but that was still the past. Sarai took up a haughty position and gestured to the suitors below.

"And what have you brought as tribute, oh Dragon king. Surely you do not expect me, Sarai of the silver clan, victorious mage and chief amongst those assembled to accept you for less than has been offered." In truth it was in part for show, for this dragon king was infinitely more pleasing on the eyes than the aged Ellium and was assumed to have the wealth of nations at his disposal.

Sarai gestured toward Ellium's steward, and the small man reiterated the price of slaves, servants, jewels and lands. As he did so Sarai looked out toward Kinann, who had suddenly become nervous and had stood, dagger drawn. That was odd for a man who had not made an offer, and broke with tradition in the worst sort of way. However it delighted Sarai to see him stew in his own folly. He should have made her an offer, she would have accepted it without question and this matter would have already been solved.

The dragon king returned his gaze to her, and several creatures the color of night came screeching from the sky, landing atop the great stone pillars.

Suddenly the dragon king bellowed with laughter. "You are bold, and you are strong. Truly I am blessed, for these are noble traits I find alluring."

He let loose a wicked smile, and it melted her heart ever so slightly. She relaxed her stance as he continued to address her. "The vision instructed me on what to bring as price for your favor. You shall be my Queen, and all within the Kingdom of Duvall shall bow before you and execute your commands. For you, Sarai, shall stand beside me as my equal."

To stand beside the dragon king of eons past would be the greatest honor, and one could pass into legend this way. Sarai was acutely aware of their standing through mage history, and was becoming more intrigued by his offer with every word the man uttered.

Graciously the dragon king continued. "The jewels this small man has mentioned are nothing compared to the rule of thousands, but if it is magical jewels you desire, I can bestow upon you many." With that he produced a ring with a blue stone at its center.

Sarai's mother scoffed. The promise of 'some' jewels held little value in her mind. "You offer our clan one jewel of unknown magical quality. I hardly think that a matching sum."

Baldour straightened, "Perhaps this is more of your liking." He waved his hands and a magnificent crown of blue jewels appeared before Sarai, some as large as the woman's hands. "Each is a magical stone, created by the great Drago, and each possesses a special power." Sarai's eyes went wide with desire, and Baldour smiled, for he must have known he was enticing Sarai to make the choice he wanted. "I also offer you hinderbeasts, three dozen total, who have vowed to protect your clan." He gestured toward the beasts atop the great stone pillars and Sarai let out cries of joy. These were warriors, and one was rarely pledged the services of warriors to a clan. Suddenly the dragon king bowed low.

"And I offer you the greatest gift I can bestow. My eternal love."

Sarai looked into this man's eyes, and he returned the gesture in kind as he straightened from the bow. Her gaze trailed away, toward Kinann, then back to the dragon king. "Then, you would never abandon me to stand alone?" The words came out of her halted and unsure. Her mother seemed to pick up on the context.

She leaned in and whispered into her daughter's ear. "Child, love is not a commodity which can bring us power." Sarai nodded, and tried to keep herself together. Her mother stood proud and addressed the dragon king in a commanding voice. "The Ascendant clan does not recognize the last gift as a value. You must provide more."

The dragon king took a step back, then swung his arm in front of his body. "Then, perhaps you would deem _this_ my greatest gift." The man stomped his foot on the ground, and below him a great circle of energy emerged. He funneled it up into his body, and with a flick of his arm it burst forth, electrifying the air and obliterating one of the giant stones. The entire audience was mesmerized by the display. Sarai turned her attention back to the rugged man before her. "What the… how did you accomplish this?"

The dragon king let loose a wicked grin, "It is the magic within, and as my bride it will be shared with you. You will be able to pass beyond the barriers, as our love and the magic we share will allow you to enter the realms of light."

All the power in the world was hers to obtain through this man. It lit Sarai's ambitions on fire. There had been several wars with the kingdom of Avalor over the centuries, perhaps Sarai would finally be the one to unite the clans and defeat the sorceress queens of that land. With the magic this man offered and those menacing creatures at her command it was possible. Yes… she and her sisters could rule over the dark continent, and perhaps even the worlds beyond it.

Sarai looked over this dragon lord again. He wasn't Kinann, but he was equally handsome and so very powerful, and had offered the rule of lands, people, and property. She turned to her mother, who nodded in agreement. She turned back to Baldour and stood tall. This was it; she was going to accept the dragon king.

"NO!" Kinann had shot up from his seat and was storming toward the pillar. "No Sarai, don't accept him! You've a better offer before you so please, this man cannot claim you!"

Sarai's mother hissed back at the young man, "Silence _Nadach_! You obviously know very little of our ways, so be still before you pay for your sins in blood."

Kinann would not back down, and had his dagger pointed squarely at the dragon king. For his part the king seemed to barely acknowledge the youths presence. "Begone young man, the image of this woman came to me in the vision. Fate has determined her to be mine, and I am blessed for she is beautiful beyond measure." With that the king reached out for Sarai's hand, and brought it to his lips. The wisps of his beard tickled her hand ever so slightly, and a smile left her lips. Kinann let out a howl, and the dragon king turned back to the youth. "Your interference will not be tolerated much longer."

"Silence!" screamed Sarai. In the deafening quiet that followed she pushed Baldour to one side and descended the pillar to address Kinann directly. It wasn't customary, but he had already broken the traditions by speaking out of turn. The display of force only brought more shame. "A man who does not offer purse has no business speaking."

"But Sarai, I couldn't—" Kinann turned to Ellium, and the older man shook his head. Sarai realized something was going on, and the two had formed a pact of unknown purpose. It was forbidden to do such a thing, but Kinann had already demonstrated disdain for many of the traditions by pursuing her before the gathering and speaking out of turn.

"Kinann, why? What have you done?" It came out of her sincerely, and the young man turned to look at her. The stares of those assembled finally broke his resolve, and truths came tumbling out of him loudly, so that all in attendance could hear it.

"Ellium wanted the prestige of your clan and management of your lands, and I wanted you Sarai. He would have taken me as a slave, and relinquished your bed to me. In exchange he was to have all of my wealth." There were gasps. It was completely forbidden for Sarai to take a slave into her bed, and Ellium stood to walk off with his servants behind him, his offer was now rescinded to distance himself from the desperate boy. It finally made sense, Ellium didn't possess the wealth he'd advertised on his own, and he had added Kinann's to the sum to be unmatchable. "Sarai I tried to reason with you, there was simply no way I could compete on this level for you, not yet. I'd not had enough time."

Her mother shot back venom from the pillar, "Then you shouldn't have interfered boy. You are unworthy of my daughter or our clan!" Sarai could see her younger sisters taking up arms as Kinann raced forward toward the pillar. He was going to try and kill this dragon king and her sisters were going to try to kill the man for attempting to bring shame upon their clan.

For his part the handsome shape shifter did not seem amused. He stomped another foot down upon the pillar and reached his hand forward. Energy sprung up from the ground below and blasted the youth back into one of the giant stone pillars. His body collided with such force that it knocked the dagger from his hand and it landed at Sarai's feet. She bent down to retrieve the object, and Kinann crumpled to the ground. Sarai stepped forward, but was held back by her mother, who had rushed to her side. "No child, the man deserves this fate."

The king noted Sarai's distress, and stopped the advance. He walked slowly down from the pillar to address the beautiful maiden before him, "I see. Then this man is your lover?"

Hushed whispers sprung from the crowd. She couldn't admit her feelings for Kinann, not in this context. It would bring ultimate shame, and she's fought so hard for so long to stand triumphant in this moment. "No, I have never been touched, in keeping with our ancient ways."

A sigh of relief left her mother, and the king relaxed. Kinann stood and began to run toward them with a moonstone drawn, yelling in anger as he charged, but the dragon king summoned more of the magic within and energy burst from the ground where Kinann stood, freezing him in place with a pained expression upon the young man's face. Worry for her love set in and she lunged forward, grabbing at the king's arm.

"WAIT!"

He froze and looked down at her. "Please Baldour, spare him from death. He was born outside the craft, and doesn't understand the ways. Please spare him, I… I will accept your offer, so please spare him." The dragon king let out a large sigh, and the rigidity left Kinann. She leaned in and whispered into the man's ear, "And please instruct those creatures of yours to protect him from my sisters. He musn't die. Please." The dragon king nodded, and made a series of gestures to the creatures flapping their wings above.

"No Sarai, no. Please no, please." He was reaching toward her, but it was too late. She knew this, as did everyone else gathered.

Sarai's mother turned to address the crowd. "Let it be known the Silver Clan stands ascendent, and that my eldest daughter Sarai stands chief among us alongside her suitor, Baldour the Dragon King." Drums beat and horns blew.

Sarai turned away from the piercing gaze of Kinann toward her new husband, "Let us leave this place Dragon Lord, there are more choices to be made." The loosing maidens would also need to be presented with offers, and Sarai's future had been decided. The king nodded and placed his hand upon her chest. He began chanting, and Sarai was wrapped in light and energy of the purest forms. It enveloped her and she collapsed.


	59. Jealousy-Prologue 2:Ambition (Chapter 2)

Author's note: WARNING- This chapter is darker. A lot darker. As indicated in the last chapter, Sarai is a woman fully aware of her sexuality and it's influence over others. I don't get too descriptive with it, but we already know what fate awaits Samuel's father. If you've a massive aversion to this sort of thing you probably won't be reading this anyway because it's nothing more graphic than the rest of Jealousy, but fair warning was given.

I had a last minute change of heart and changed Baldour's birth name. Forgive me if you read it already, I don't think it will ever come up again!

I'm also going to make a shameless plug for the new story I'm writing, "The Ties that Bind.". It's set in a completely different timeline than Jealousy, but it still deals with magic, romantic entanglements, and the choices between following one's own path or the path chosen by others.

Now that the shameless self-promotion is over, Enjoy!

**Prologue 2: Ambition**

**Chapter 2**

Sarai awoke to the feeling of warm fur. Green waves of softness surrounded her, and once seated she realized that she now lay atop the great dragon's head. Thankfully she still had possession of her wand and the dagger Kinann had dropped. The dragon must have realized she had awoken, and bellowed below her. They landed in the forests below, the great dragon sliding her gently from its head before becoming man once more.

Sarai did not recognize this forest, and there were no markings of mages to be seen amongst the trees. "Tell me Baldour, descendent of Drago, where have you taken me?"

The bearded man smiled at her gently, "We travel to my kingdom. It is a journey of many days across the vast oceans. Do you not wish to survey Duvall's vast beauty and wealth?"

Sarai delighted in the words, for in truth the bargain was not yet complete. The exchange of wealth, and her honoring of the pact had not taken place yet. To survey the lands her clan would acquire was an exciting prospect indeed. He noted her delight, and reached forward to caress her cheek. She took note of his advances, and pulled his body closer to her own, directing his motions toward more sensual places. Her part of the pact could be satisfied immediately. The king seemed startled at her forwardness, and abruptly pulled away. "Sarai my Nihmzahe, I am truly blessed, for you are a goddess of form. But do you not wish to wait? To know me fully? I've not even told you my birth name."

She began to undo his brightly colored tunic and gazed seductively up at the man who had won her, running her hands along his chest and broad shoulders. "Then tell me the name you wish me to moan oh Lord, and I shall do so."

She parted her silver garments, and could see the desire swell within him. As well it should, for she was beauteous to behold, and she must produce an heiress soon to continue her clan's lineage, one who would fight at the next generations gathering. It was tradition. He leaned in closer to her, "I was born Aric."

She grinned wildly at the man, for he must be a noble warrior to embody such a name, and parted the seas of fabric that separated them. "Excellent. Then, _Aric_, come to me and I shall complete my half of our bargain."

"As you wish Nihmzahe."

…

The hours melted away, and she looked up to her satisfied new husband, delighted at his prowess and the enjoyment he bestowed within her. "Am I what your vision foretold?"

He ran his hands through her silver hair and along her sides. "All that and more my beautiful Sarai."

Good. He was fully satiated. "Then tell me of my new lands, and the magic's they hold. Tell me of the men I shall command."

He chuckled a bit to her, "Dearest one, you truly are passionate and strong. It makes me desire you even more." He rose and surveyed her, delighting in his conquest. "I command my mages, and they in turn manage the citizens of my kingdom. Each pays tribute to us in some form, through service or tithe."

Sarai nodded. To have so many tithes must make him rich beyond her wildest dreams.

"And what of the slaves? How many do you command?"

He shook his head. "Sarai, our kingdom does not foster slavery within its borders."

She stared at him confused, "But then, whose blood do you sacrifice in the service of magic? Surely you do not always sacrifice your own?"

The dragon king reached toward his bride and brought her body closer. "Nihmzahe there are many magic's in this world. The blood is but one, and I shall teach you many alternatives once we reach Duvall."

"Why wait? You've promised me access to a magic within, and I've fulfilled my covenants."

He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, slowly pushing her into the grass below. "We've all the time in the world to do such things Sarai. Let me take you across the seas first, for the journey is long and requires extensive knowledge of the air currents to traverse successfully in dragon form."

Reluctantly she nodded, and allowed him to delight once more. Soon she would have at her disposal a magic unknown to her foes upon the dark continent, and she would return with his wealth and power to conquer all.

It took almost a week to reach the distant shores of the continent, and Baldour assured her it would take another of near constant flight to reach the archipelago that extended beyond his kingdom's borders. The journey was long, but eventually the image of a mountain taller than that which the natural world could create appeared in the distance. They landed at its base and the green dragon turned back into man's form. Sarai looked around, and despite the landscape covered in ice and snow it seemed a tolerable temperature.

"What is this place? It is beauteous but barren."

Her new husband smiled down at her. "I must add inquisitive to the list of your gifts. This place is the edge of our kingdom. You shall be of Duvall now, as I am."

"And the mountain?"

He inched closer to her, "A remnant from when the world broke in half. You might call it the last edge of a fragmented land, for we now stand upon the continent of light."

"Perfect." So Sarai had successfully come to this side of the world. She stood and surveyed her lands. They were not as she expected. "I do not understand Aric."

"What is it you do not understand Nihmzahe?"

"Where do your subjects dwell? And how do they gather the wealth of your nation as tribute to you?"

He laughed, and it set her on edge. Her questions were reasonable, "Dearest one, they live beneath the snow by the warmth of the volcano."

It was enough for Sarai. If they lived below surely they must mine the magical crystals this land yielded. Joy overwhelmed her, and she bade her husband come to her in the shadow of the mountain. Despite his exhaustion he fulfilled her desires. She let him rest for the evening before continuing onward, as the journey had been hard. The volcano truly did provide warmth, and she slept intertwined with him in a cave filled with steaming vents, taking in his intoxicating scent. He was so handsome, strong and wealthy. She pushed the image of Kinann far away, for truly she had been blessed to take this man as a lover. He would sire fearsome mages for her clan.

The next day they continued toward his home. It took her breath away to behold the magnificence of the palace before her, inset into the rock face of a great mountain. It was worthy of Sarai, and after he provided a tour of this new acquisition she made her pleasure known to him.

She was presented to her new subjects the following afternoon. The ceremony showed Sarai just how many forces were now at her command. Several dozen servant mages, and thousands of workers stood before her in a frozen meadow. It was all as had been promised, and for a time she was delighted to scheme on conquering dominions, for in her minds eye she came to a thrilling revelation whist gazing at the assembled masses. She was chief amongst the tribes of dark mages, and he was descendent of the dragon kings of old. Together they could recreate Drago's army and rectify his shame, spreading their rule across all the realms of this world.

Later that evening she addressed her lover in their bedchambers. "Your promises were true husband."

He smiled and caressed her body. "Of course my Queen."

"Then when can you bring my sisters to survey this land?" The man stopped fondling her perfect body and looked confused, so she clarified. "I am Sarai, the new leader of the Ascendent clan. My sisters look to my guidance, and I am their Chieftan now. If this is my land, they must also share in it, for we are of the same blood."

He shook his head. "No Nihmzahe, this gift is for you and you alone."

"That wasn't what was agreed!" She shifted her body out from under him as she fumed with anger. "These lands were pledged to me!"

"And they are yours my Queen."

"Then they also belong to my sisters, for we are of the same blood, the same clan!"

He pulled his legs up underneath his body and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Dearest be still. Without my blessings they may not be able to cross the barrier."

"Then give your blessings to them as well."

He stiffened and pulled away, a look of disgust plastered across his face. "Sarai my love is for you alone. What you ask I cannot do, for only you shall bear me sons."

Sarai flung her hands about in rage, "You needn't give them daughters! Simply share the magic within. Then they may cross as well."

"It is forbidden Sarai. Only my Nihmzahe and my sons may share in the magic." She screamed and clawed into him, but he did not return her malice. "Please dearest, it is tradition. Surely you understand the value tradition holds."

She did, and stopped her attack. The silver haired vixen settled back down, pulling her lover's head to her chest, and the violence of earlier was forgiven. She would have to find a way to bring her sisters to this realm, and it would require planning.

…

Rest brought to her the answer she sought. If her husband would not share the magic within amongst her sisters, Sarai would have to share the piece now resting within herself. This would require training and time, but the grievances of Drago's shame had sat for almost seven hundred years, so what were a few more months in comparison?

She roused the handsome man beside her in a manner best befitting a newly married woman of her beauty, and once finished he rose to help her dress. They ate breakfast on the terrace, and she made her intentions for the day known. The king agreed, and the new Queen squealed in delight. Before instructions began a pair of servants approached, one young with stiff brown hair and a thick build, the other hunched with age. The younger servant approached with a stone before they could begin instructions, and her king hesitated.

"The caution is unwarranted Advisor. It could not happen so soon."

The elderly man raised an arm, "My lord, there is never enough caution when the future of your lineage is at risk."

The king nodded, and held Sarai's head to his chest while stroking her silver mane as the younger servant continued his approach. The dazzling stone reflected the colors of rainbows in the sunlight and Sarai let loose a wicked smile. "Is this part of the tribute I am owed?"

The king whispered in her ear. "No my beloved, it is meant as a precaution and nothing more." Sarai hissed, making the approaching young servant nervous. Baldour bade the young man step forth, "Hammond is it?" The young man gulped, then nodded. Sarai watched a smile appear on her lover's lips. It made her grimace to see him treat a servant as an equal. "Do not fear Hammond, let this be done quickly for I have much to show my beloved."

Hammond placed the stone to her belly, and it shone like fire. Sarai was contrite, "Well then, it is done. Leave us servant. We begin my lessons now."

The king looked away for an instant and the servant seemed unsure of what to do next. His gaze kept shifting back and forth between the king and Sarai. Baldour broke the awkward silence. "You are with child Sarai."

Sarai knew. "Obviously. I have fulfilled the covenant. Now teach me to use the magic within as was promised."

Both Hammond and her husband reared back. "Sarai, you do not understand. You cannot wield the magic within now. At least not until the child is born."

The fury that was unleashed from the new Queen sent shock waves through the castle she now claimed as her own. "What do you MEAN I cannot use the magic within, this is treachery! I was promised this gift! It was central to your offer!" On and on she went. Her husband tried in vain to calm his new bride.

"The magic is too strong for the child, once it is born I will teach you everything. I did not know you intended to produce an heir so soon, please be still!"

She spewed venom as she flailed desperately in all directions. "We are prepared to do this after the ceremony! It is tradition! I cannot believe the lies you have enticed me with!"

In her fury she attacked the man servant, thrashing at him and his stone. The man fell backward, and her advance was halted by Baldour. "My dear you are passionate, and it makes me burn for you, but you mustn't harm our people. I cannot stand for it." She let out screams of anger and pushed the king off the balcony. The queen wanted to flee this place then and there, but without the magic she had been promised there was no method of escape from this castle, for the only mode of transport that could carry her away was flight. She was in essence a prisoner in her own land. Alternatively she raced through the halls, bypassing her husbands' chamber and taking up residence in an abandoned room with a large wooden door. Several hours passed and she contemplated what actions to take. She needed to learn this magic, it was central to her ability to fulfill her destiny, but the man would not teach her until the child was born. She would have to see this through, and then Drago would finally have his redemption and Sarai would stand exalted in history alongside her lover. The hours ticked by and as the sun set beyond the hills she emerged in search of sustenance. She found her husband waiting dutifully at the door and confronted the man.

"I demand to be taught to use the magic, as I was promised." Her mode of delivery was menacing, but the man took it in stride. He stood and held her hands, bringing them to his face.

"Nihmzahe I meant to teach you everything I know, but this must be finished first. Once our son is born you have my word that I will do what you ask." She gave him a sideways glance, and he redoubled his efforts. "I promise you this my beloved, I will give you all that I am." The waiting would have to continue for a little longer.

…

She had no choice but to assume Baldour would honor those words. She studied his actions intensely as her belly grew, and found that this king proved a man well versed in the needs of his subjects, making ample time for fulfilling their needs. It confused and angered Sarai to no end as to why a man of such obvious power and wealth would bother to fill his days helping those beneath him, and she fought with him constantly on this point. The worst was his aversion to fighting. He demonstrated on several occasions the desire to mediate problems instead of asserting his authority. It infuriated her, but he had a special way of soothing the rough edges of her soul with his touch, and their nights, their glorious nights. Oh how their evenings were set alight like fire in his chambers. To this end a peace was established between them. She needed to keep his favor, as only he could unlock the secrets of the magic within her. A son was born the following year, and he resembled Sarai in every detail except sex, a fact that was not lost on the woman. Sarai could not help but gaze at the boy and think him inferior as she should have born a daughter to carry on her clans' traditions, but in this land the child was revered, as was Sarai for bearing him.

Baldour did keep his word, and upon their son's entrance to this world he began to teach her to harness the magic within. While Sarai was training her husband was consumed with nurturing their child, and she found it difficult to wrest his attentions from the small boy to learn new skills. Eventually though she did master the alterations of form, the summoning of circles, and the ability to read minds. Upon the child's third summer she decided that her conditioning was complete, and she could attempt to traverse the ocean. It had been almost four years that her clan had been made to suffer her absence. Every day her thoughts were tortured by their fate. Had her second sister risen up to defend the clan? Was her mother able to justify to the other clans their rightful place? In Sarai's absence the defeated may try to reclaim power. It could have started a war amongst the rivals. There were even fleeting moments when she thought of Kinann. What had his fate been? He would not have been able to join another clan after that display, but had he taken a Nadach as his own? In these moments she drew the dagger he had carried, and reminisced on another fate that never came to pass.

She knew her husband would not approve of making war upon the dark continent, so she resolved to leave without his knowledge. Conveniently, he had taken to trips with their son to some special caves and waterfalls. It provided the degree of independence she needed, and filled with conviction she approached the elder advisor one fateful day. "Advisor, I require a legion of hinderbeasts. We shall leave immediately and they must follow my commands. Summon the volunteers and I shall transform them."

The elderly man seemed taken aback. "But my Queen, why would you have need for an army? Should not our king be present?"

She narrowed her eyes and in an instant there were piercing nails embedded in his throat. "Do you question the command of your Queen? Are you not honor bound to serve me?"

The man nodded, and they traveled together to Aragul. He summoned the volunteers as was customary, and Sarai transformed over a hundred into beasts. She became the dragon, and led them east beyond the mountain. She was going to traverse the ocean, and had brought her conquering army. First she would use these warriors to obliterate Avalor, then the kingdoms its borders protected. Once that pocket of resistance fell the other lands would easily follow in the same fate. She could then bring her sisters back across the sea using the magic within and begin the campaign on the continent of light. Once Baldour saw what a skilled warrior she was his hesitance was sure to subside. They would be as fate had ordained.

She led her forces across the borders of Duvall and entered the Northern Wilds. The legion had almost made it to the ocean when loud roars came from behind them. Baldour had discovered her plans. She let loose a series of bellows in dragon form meant to keep the beasts charging forward, but most landed along the snow. Her husband was faster than she was, and caught up to her. She took up a fighting stance, and used her great dragon's fire to try and deter his advance. It did little good, and the dragon had her pinned within an instant. He forced her transformation back into human shape, and she flung cursed words at him for his trouble.

"How could you DO this Nihmzahe? These are our people!"

She sneered at him from her place pinned in the snow. "Then they should live or die by my command."

He shook his head, "No, not by your command any longer." She looked beyond her husband's grasp, and there stood the elderly Advisor. So the man had found her husband and warned him of this endeavor. He had sealed his doom through this disloyalty. When the opportunity arose incineration would be his punishment. Suddenly there came great screeches from beyond the snow-capped ridges, and innumerable hinderbeasts descended. A great battle broke out amongst the transformed and the truly wild beasts. Baldour seemed furious, "How could you have done this Sarai? We've kept the boundary stable for generations!"

She knocked him away, "It matters not if wild beasts are angered by our presence, and it was YOU who forced our pause here. Do boundaries mean more to you than honor, than dignity?!"

"But these are_ their_ breeding grounds. You've disturbed them with this folly. It _IS_ honorable to preserve the lives of our people."

'But what are their lives if not to serve us! We have a greater destiny, you and I!"

"Enough!" Baldour stomped his foot down, and Sarai went rigid. He'd used the magic against her. It was an ultimate betrayal of trust. The king transformed into the dragon and scooped her up onto his head. He bellowed to those assembled, and the force returned to Duvall. He dropped her off on the balcony, and reverted to human form.

Their son came sprinting out of the castle, unaware of what was going on, and flew to his mother's side. "Mommy, why you frozen! Mommy, Mommy!" The boy had begun to shake her frantically.

The king took his son's little hand in his own and lifted the small boy onto his broad shoulders. "Be still Samuel, your Mother and I need to discuss some things." Sarai could see the worry in her son's eyes as he was carried away, and the way it affected Baldour's mood. Reassurances poured out of the man. "Do not worry Sam, I love you mother dearly and she will be fine. I won't let anything happen to her, so please do not worry."

In a few minutes Baldour returned and scooped his Queen off the balcony, returning her to chamber she now called her own. He sat her gently on the floor and took up a position opposite her. "I know you can hear me Sarai, so I will tell you this now as you are forced to listen to me." The man let out several exhales, then continued. "You and Samuel are everything to me, but I am also a leader of men. I love that you are passionate and strong, but I cannot condone the slaughter of my followers to satisfy some blood lust you have from your childhood. You are of Duvall now, and if you leave this continent with the intentions you displayed today I may not be able to return you here a second time." He inched closer to her, bit his lip and stroked her head. "Please beloved, you must understand. If you leave to make war you may never be able to return. I only want the best for you, and I love you. I always will." He stood and turned to the door. "I am going to instruct my servants not to follow any commands of yours that may lead to war. When you relax in a few days I am sure you will challenge me on this. I shall be waiting." With that he left.

There was nothing to do but contemplate his words. If she returned home it would be her and the magic within. There would be no invasion force. It was a betrayal of all her aspirations, and she needed to figure out a way around this hurdle he had erected based on history.

…

It took several years for Sarai to concoct a plan to wear down her lover's resolve, but it finally came. When the boy was approaching seven she came to her husband with a proposition. He was playing with their son upon the balcony as he always did. They were both in dragon form, and the boy was bounding toward Baldour, intent on knocking the green dragon over. Each time the elder dragon would snort a bit of fire, and then gently nudge the little silver dragon backward, rolling him head over tail. The silver one would bound around a bit, and then the process would start over. Sarai knew that Baldour loved this child above country and all sacred traditions. It was through him she would bend her husband's will.

"Samuel."

The dragons stopped their game and her husband transformed them back into human shape. "Hi Mother!"

The silver haired boy pranced over but then stopped, remembering to bow in the appropriate way. Baldour walked over slowly and placed an affectionate hand on the boys shoulder.

"Samuel, please go to Hammond. I must speak with your father."

The boy nodded, and bolted inside. "What do you need Nihmzahe?" He took her hand and kissed it as gently as he had upon their first meeting.

She looked at him slyly. Her plan was about to be set in motion. "Husband, I've a bargain I wish to discuss with you, one that I think you will find most pleasing."

The man seemed confused, but Sarai continued. "Dearest husband, I see the love you show to our son. Would you like me to produce for you another heir?"

She watched as the man went flush. "Do you mean it Sarai? Will you bear me another son?" He seemed delighted, just as she knew he would be.

She let a smile escape, and took his hand, pulling his body closer to hers. "I will give you that which you desire, but in exchange you must deliver unto me the desires of my heart."

He reared back, wary of her intentions. "Sarai, tell me what it is you seek."

"You know my desires. I wish for my sisters to join us here within Duvall. I wish for my family to hold dominion over the lands." Her husband began shaking his head, she needed to sweeten the offer. "I know you love me Aric. Come to me now."

"I love you with all my soul Nihmzahe, but I cannot do what you ask."

She reached up and caressed his face and let the fold of her dress part, revealing herself to him. Rarely did she let him get so close, and he was definitely in want of her charm. "You must do this husband, if you are the one to fight then I've no need of the magic within, and I will allow myself to bear you another son."

He kissed her tenderly and felt her body in places only husbands were privileged to touch. It had been a long time, and it delighted Sarai, but she needed to remain firm. Her drought of pleasure had been orchestrated to increase his longing, and it seemed to be working.

"Sarai, I cannot, but let me explain before your anger takes you." The woman pulled away, but listened. "Sarai, an ancient magic keeps your sisters upon the dark continent, and the peace among these lands keeps the boundary intact. If they desired to destabilize this land as well I would not be able to bring them here, even if I desired to." He reached for her hips, and pulled them closer. "Dearest one, come to me anyway, must I make war to delight in my Queens pleasures?"

"YES." It came out of her forcefully, and he sighed.

"I cannot do what you ask Sarai."

She pulled away, "Then I shall bear no more sons of Duvall."

He dropped his shoulders downward, and seemed resigned to her statement. "I know. I've accepted it long ago. We've Samuel, and he is perfect. That is enough."

She went back to her room, livid. He absolutely refused to grant her this wish. Pacing the floor, she suddenly had an epiphany. He had given her the answer. If there was war within this continent it would destabilize the barrier, and her sisters along with any mages loyal to her clan could journey to Duvall. She could pass unobstructed between the continents. She could aid in their conquests, and once here her sisters could assist in the taking of the southern kingdoms. All she needed to do was start the war. One night, once all were sleeping soundly, she crept out of her room and out of the castle. Transforming into the dragon she flew off into darkness. She needed to create something that would force her husband into making war. He would undoubtedly win, for his was powerful beyond measure.

She flew southward, farther than the borders of Duvall, and emerged from the mountains to a valley below. There were woodland creatures of every manner scattered about, and she had a moment of clarity. She transformed into human shape, and forced the shifting of form onto the nearest creature. The squirrel erupted in magic, and transformed into a gigantic hinderbeast. She set it loose upon a village below, and watched in delight as it tore through the townspeople. She conjured a couple more hinderbeasts, and let them roam. She then shifted back into the dragon, and returned home for the evening.

Several nights passed this way. She ventured farther and farther southward, unleashing terror upon the hapless villagers. She made sure to be spotted in dragon form, as that would connect the hinderbeasts to Duvall and forcibly bring her husband to fight. It was all going according to plan, until one day her husband came to her. He had flung open the door to her chamber and stormed inside. It was disturbing, as she had never seen the man truly angry. "Who have you been sharing your nights with Sarai?"

She turned to him, and held her composure. "Say what you mean husband."

His gaze narrowed. "You know of what I speak. You've been spotted flying southward to the Southern Kingdoms. Tell me which king has stolen your heart from me. Which of them has tempted your flesh!"

Finally the desires of men had risen up in him. It wasn't the original plan, but it might suffice all the same. "And what will you do to him, King of Duvall?" She saw fury in his face, and he'd turned particularly red. "Will you kill him to avenge my honor? Will you conquer his kingdom to strip my desires away?" She stepped closer to him as she said it, but it did not have the desired effect. Instead of further enraging the man, he went soft. "Then, you have given yourself to another, because I would not make war upon the lands."

Sarai bit her lip. She hadn't actually done these things for Baldour was a lover beyond compare; all she wanted was to motivate him to fight. "Make war husband, and I will give myself to you again as it should be."

She saw the conflict within him. "You have broken my heart beloved."

"I will mend it my love, if you will but do as I ask. I've never hidden this need from you." She stepped forward and used her body against him.

He finally relented. "I will transform my men in the morning, and we shall fly southward to avenge your honor."

Finally. He was going to make war upon the lands. Sarai surrendered herself to him as reward for his declarations. She had promised him another son for this service, and intended to fulfill that pact. In the morning her lover set out as agreed with a legion of men transformed into hinderbeasts. All the while his mages were imploring the man not to do this. Sarai followed the fighting force as it took off, but to her dismay it never ventured outside of Duvall. For the morning had brought it's own invasion force from the south, replete with sorcerers who fought with wands. At their lead was a younger man of brown hair who stood very sturdy in a red robe. Sarai watched from a distance as her husband flew directly at the man and landed not 20 yards from him, bellowing loudly. The mage stood firm, and cast a powerful spell. It struck her husband, but the dragon king did not falter. Sarai delighted to see the opposing sorcerer frantic, and was sure the dragon warrior within her husband had awoken, but then a man older than the mage stepped forth. He wore a crown upon his head and a red cape about his shoulders adorned with the fur of an ox. He was yelling at Baldour, and the dragon froze before he killed the man, lowering his head. Something was being said, something that did not bode well for Sarai. She heard her husband give off a mighty bellow, and the hinderbeast legion took off into the sky. He'd simply stopped the fight. Deflated, Sarai watched as the army of men began to retreat.

No. This was what she had been waiting for all these years. It couldn't end like this. Sarai flew at this man, perhaps he was a king of a southern realm, with all the rage she could summon, intent to fling his lifeless corpse into the chasms beyond the plain in which they stood. She felt a piercing pain, and looked down to see blood coming from her breast. The sorcerer had cast a mighty blow that wounded her, but it would not stop the attack. It took a few seconds for her to recover, and she was just about in range to clamp her mighty dragon's jaw upon the foreign king when she felt great pains along her sides.

Baldour had grabbed hold of her, and with his weight knocked her from the flight path and into the ground. She hissed and bellowed with all her might, but it did no good. He was physically stronger than she ever hoped to be. He grabbed her by the neck and flew off with her toward the castle. Once they returned to the palace he cast her down upon the balcony and forced her to transform into human shape.  
"What were you THINKING Sarai! How could you do this? THIS! I should have realized what you were doing as you traveled southward. It was not to take another into your bed, was it?" Her husband was pacing back and forth as several mages had gathered to witness this display. She looked at them, and pain from her wounds washed over her. This man had broken his vow and injured her, she now faced him and his mages on the opposite side of the balcony. "YOU promised me I would never stand alone. Well I now stand alone, do I not Baldour, witch king of Duvall."

He stopped pacing and turned to her. He noted the blood, and she could see the guilt in his countenance. Suddenly Samuel burst forth onto the balcony, "Father where have you—" The boy saw her bleeding and looked to the king, confused. "Go back inside Samuel."

"But Mommy, I mean Mother is bleeding!"

Baldour was at the boy's side in an instant. "I know; I need to heal her, so go back inside okay. Hammond!" The Advisor ushered the boy back inside, and the king let out a great sigh. He strode to Sarai, and motioned as if he would heal her wounds. She knocked his hands away. "I have no need for your charity. You made me promises, and you have broken those vows. Always you have broken your vows!"

"No Nihmzahe, I will never leave you. I love you. You are passionate and fierce. I still burn for you as I did when we first met. I will never leave you." She hissed at him, but he continued, "Even now. If it were any other who intended to make war upon the lands in my name they would be killed, but it is you, and I could never do such a thing to you, my beautiful Nihmzahe."

"But _WHY _Baldour, why will you not grant me my heart's desire. I was the chosen one, I was born to be the leader of the dark mages. Can you not see it? Our union was destiny. We can resurrect the ancient force; we can reverse Drago's shame and conquer all the lands. You must see it, for together we can rule all."

He shook his head and waved for his mages to disperse. They did as instructed. "My beloved, my great ancestor Drago made a pact with the southern kingdoms. As a descendent of him I am honor bound to his words. We shall never again try to conquer the lands, and in exchange this kingdom of Duvall shall stand forevermore."

She stood there, sizing up this man. "So you are truly a coward who would hide behind the shame of others." He tensed at her words.

"I am no coward Nihmzahe. It takes quite a lot of courage to love you as dearly as I do, despite the things that you have done."

Something inside her snapped. She was never going to convince this man to conquer the southern lands. Venom spilled from her lips in return for his kind words. "Then you have chosen, and there shall be no more sons." She raced to her room and brewed potions most foul. She had to ensure that her yielding to his false promises did not result in more sons of Duvall.

…

Another year passed, and preparations began for her son's accession ceremony. She had been informed that it was customary to pass the magic within to the next generation in this manner. Since the incident with the southern kingdoms Baldour had kept their son at arm's length from Sarai, as if he knew she wouldn't give up her ambitions so easily. But the king still came to her every night, even though he knew the effort would be met with rejection in all but the most desperate of her moments. She knew he lived for those fleeting instances when her willpower faded, and in truth she did as well, but in her eyes the man was a shadow of his former image. He lived his life in fear of what might happen should he rise up and assume his rightful place. The day of Samuel's ascension finally came, and Sarai assumed her ceremonial place alongside her husband. They were all gathered on the raised ledge above the meadow, with the citizens of this country looking onward. Sarai gazed back at the mages in the distance. They no longer took orders from her, Baldour had made it perfectly clear she was not to be obeyed. Another promise broken. For his part the boy seemed extremely happy, and was scurrying along the platform, worrying the king needlessly.  
"Samuel, please calm down son."

"Alright father, but do you see how many people came to witness? I'm so excited!"

Baldour put a kindly hand on the boys shoulder to stop the bounding. "Yes son, for you are their future king. One day you will be granted a vision, and your own Nihmzahe will come to you. Then she will stand beside you atop this place."

A cosmic connection formed in Sarai's mind. The boy was hers to mold as much as he belonged to Baldour until he grew and took a lover of his own. She turned to her husband, "Baldour, how does the vision come to Drago's heirs?" He looked at her suspiciously, but Samuel was now tugging on his father's shirt. "Yes father, how long will it be until my immortal beloved comes to me?"

The king rubbed his son's hair, messing it slightly, "You needn't worry son. As long as the peace with the Southern Kingdom's stands, the vision will come to you one day, and you will be blessed, for they are the answer to your hearts longing." He looked affectionately at his wife, and she returned a small smile. He was still unimaginably handsome, but darker thoughts gripped her than the desire to claim him. Perhaps she could turn the hands of fate, if she only knew how to extract the information.

"Then, dear husband, the magic you are to share with our son will give him this vision one day?"

"Yes, as I was given the vision of you, so shall he receive a vision of his immortal beloved. It is bound to the blood he shares with me, and the magic I shall bestow within him shortly." Sarai could see Samuel smiling at her. The boy was good natured like his father. That would need to be improved upon, but it could come later. The largest obstacle to her ambitions stood before her. He needed to be removed, permanently.

Sarai watched as Baldour forced the magic inside of their son, and the boy collapsed much as Sarai had done. She had slept for two days upon receiving the magic, and the boy would likely do the same. They returned to the castle, and the king laid their son in the kings bed. Sarai reached over to her husband, and took his hand in hers. It was unusual, to say the least.

"Come to me Aric."

His eyes shot open, "What brought this on?"

She whispered in his ear. "The ceremony today may have reminded me of our meeting. Take me as you once did, in the shadow of the mountain." A great grin grew upon his face, and he attempted to take her then and there. She pushed him away, "Please Aric, I wish to remember your touch as we did so long ago in the shadow of the mountain. I will meet you on the balcony." He seemed delighted, and she raced to her chamber. There she found Kinann's dagger, and for a minute doubted this plan. Could she really end her lover's life?

Thoughts of his love were tempered with the loss of her youth. What good had the last decade been? She had been forced from her clan and her sisters, her birthright as leader of her clan had been stolen. She had won for herself the position of cheiftan amongst all mages of the dark continent, but it had been ripped from her, all based on the false promises this man had made. There was still so much destiny set before her, but he stood immovable in her way. She concealed the dagger in her robe and went to her husband. She needed to get him away from his servants and prying eyes, and she now knew the border was infested heavily with violent hinderbeasts as a result of the incursion several years prior. It was the perfect cover. They transformed into dragons and flew together toward the mountain. He was playful and danced with her along the night sky, interweaving around her long slender dragon body. For her part she tried to ignore the purpose and played along with him. In rare moments such as these she felt an inner peace, and true joy. It was fun to dance with him through the night sky. When unburdened by ambition she truly did enjoy his company.

They flew to the base of the mountain, and she enticed him with her charms. "After all these years dear husband, do you still desire me?"

"I will until the day I die beloved, and then I shall wait for you in the netherworlds beyond." It seemed prophetic, and longing for his touch filled her soul, and so she gave herself to him. It had been a very long time, and the feel of his body made her temporarily reconsider her motives. But thoughts of her sisters and the pain their absence brought to her steeled her resolve. Once Baldour was thoroughly content, she bent down and kissed him passionately to distract his eyes. She drew Kinann's dagger and held it to his neck, and tears fell to his face as she laid waste to him upon the mountainside. The blade had finally found its target.

Once it was done regret swelled up inside of her. This man had given her a son and had been faithful to her for almost a decade. More tears fell over his corpse, and it took over an hour for her to compose herself. She collected some of the blood, as he had stated earlier that the blood would lead Samuel to his Nihmzahe, so it may also be able to lead Sarai. This figment would need to be removed if she was to have complete control over the boy. She defiled the body to look as if a horde of hinderbeasts had attacked. To heighten the belief in her story, she cut several small gashes in her arms, and transformed leaving his body upon the slope.

The kingdom mourned for a year and a day as was customary, but the change within her son was most striking. No longer was he the bounding boy of his youth. He had awoken from the magic's hold to his news of his father's death, and it was more than the boy could bear.

"Mother, what will we do without him? I can't… I don't want to live in a world without him. Please tell me you can bring him back somehow."

She looked down at the boy, who seemed on the verge of collapse upon hearing the news. "You needn't worry my son, for you have me, and together we shall be a force greater than your father ever was."

There was no end to the boy's sorrow, and most days he sat upon his fathers bed weeping. I pained her to think of what the boy might be remembering, for in truth his focus forced her to remember better moments, kinder moments, when her love for the king had escaped. Baldour had always seemed to notice her needs and provide for them. He worshiped her body. The pleasure he gave her could never be matched. To remember overwhelmed her, and she pushed the memories far from her mind.

Sarai went before Hammond and the mages, demanding they obey her commands as Queen presiding over her son, but they refused. Their treachery knew no bounds either. Instead, they were resolved to wait for the boy to grow and assume his responsibilities. The reticence infuriated Sarai, for even in death Baldour managed to thwart her efforts. She came to her son one day as he wept in his father's bedroom, intent on finally assuming the power she was owed. The boy had dressed in one of the tunics Baldour stored inside the walls, light blue in color, and looked comically small inside the folds of fabric. "Samuel."

The boy looked up at her through the tears. "Yes.. yes mother." He stood and gave the appropriate bow.

She took him in her arms, a behavior she rarely did, and the boy wept upon her shoulder. "Samuel my son, you must order Hammond and the others to follow my commands."

He looked up at her. This innocent had no idea what she was planning, did he? The boys' eyes started darting around the room, "But mother, father commands the mages."

She flung the boy backward, "Your father is dead. I should now rule." She had practically screamed it at the boy, and he broke down crying again. This was getting nowhere. She regrouped and approached him softly, "Dearest boy, you must see you are in no state to rule. What if someone attacked the kingdom?" He looked up at her through the tears, and seemed to be registering what she was saying. "Please son, you must see you are too upset and too young to defend your father's kingdom. Let me help you, it's my job. For after all, I am your mother."

"That's enough my Queen." Hammond was at the door. Yet another obstacle was thrust in her path. This one seemed more cunning than the last advisor though, and never let his guard down around her after she had attacked him all those years ago. Perhaps he also had suspicions as to why his predecessor had fallen to his death in a lava vent. "We follow the lead of our king, and Eret is now our king."

She hissed curses at the man, but he stood firm and returned fire. Samuel began to grip the sides of his head and shake violently as they argued. The boy was obviously torn about whom to listen to. In an instant the boy bolted from the room and out the doors. He'd managed to turn into the dragon and flown off into the distance. Her son obviously possessed talent. It took the mages weeks to find him, and the young king was eventually located within caves near the northern border. When he was returned home Samuel had fallen mute, and no force of magic upon this world could rouse the words from him. It would take all her skills, but she would undo the immovable impressions of peace and tradition her husband had wrought upon their son, and someday her glorious ambitions would be realized.


	60. Jealousy-Epilogue 2: Mischief

**Epilogue 2: Mischief**

_Set in time a year after the end of Jealousy_

A small girl of seven summers snuck down the corridors of the castle. She'd do so before the first lights of morning broke along the mountain to rouse the occupants of her expansive home. Many times she'd been caught and scolded for trying to sneak more magic from her Daddy's spell books, but she couldn't resist. It was all there, just waiting to be learned. After Daddy had started locking the workshop, ostensibly for her protection, she was forced to sneak into her older brother's room.

Her brother was so lucky. His room had hundreds of spell books but he barely read any of them. If they were hers she'd study them all, perform them all. She'd be the greatest witch ever. It just wasn't fair.

'Click'. The lock unhinged and ever so slowly she opened the massive portal. She was inside. Her brother always kept the place a mess, no matter how many times their parents had organized this room. For some reason the servants didn't enter his chamber, and it showed. Willow navigated the minefield as best she could, but her brother slept like the dead just like their father, so the caution was a little unnecessary. She scavenged through and found a rather large text. This one was on the magic within. Willow grimaced as she read over some off the powers contained inside it's pages.

It was the ultimate injustice. Her brother by virtue of being older was given this amazing, awe-inspiring gift and no matter how good she was, how impressive, how skilled, Willow would never be given the gift. It just wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

She set the book down and scanned more titles. Finally she ran across one that could be used for wands and in her excitement sat there on the floor pouring over it's contents. Time was lost to her, and the room began to illuminate with the rising sun.

"Willow!" Her head shot up and her sights rested upon her brother, who was sitting on that massive bed looking at her cross. "What are you doing in my room AGAIN! This is _MY_ room, not _YOUR_ room and those are _MY_ books! Get out!"

Her eyes narrowed, "They shouldn't _BE_ your books, you don't even read them!" She refused to drop the spell book and took off running out of the room. It should be hers. He had hundreds after all, so she could have this one. They were so much better than the books Mom and Daddy gave her. She heard her brother fall out of bed, but then he was running after her. He was too fast, and always caught her. She needed to escape. The girl stopped and raised her training wand, chanting a spell that cast a barrier of ice, filling the hallway. It was thick, perhaps 6 inches, and she did a little happy dance on her side while sticking her tongue out at her older brother. She saw him sneer, and then press his hands into the wall. There were waves of energy.

Oh brother, he was dissipating the spell with that amazing magic within.

Willow took off running again. It was hard to hide in a castle with wide corridors and very few pieces of furniture, but lo! There was her answer. Her brother may have gotten the magic within and been physically dominating, but she got the cunning and all the brains. She conjured a table replete with draping linens and hid underneath it. She waited and saw her brother run by. He wasn't the most observant boy that ever lived, and this new piece of furniture did not raise his suspicions in the slightest. Willow knew this about him, and often took full advantage. She decided to keep on reading there under the table, and great smiles of triumph rose on her face every time she saw her brother's feet pass by in anxious search of her. If he was really thinking about it he could have just turned into the dragon and smelled her out, but she was never going to give him the idea. After an hour she heard his frantic searching stop and quietly she peered out from her hiding place to see him heading to their parents bedroom.

Oh no. Not again. He was such a tattletale. Her brother took off running toward their parent's room, and she just _had_ to stop him. Mom would probably punish her with another 'sibling love' speech. How she hated those. Out from the table she ran, but it was too late. Her brother was already inside their room. She bolted inside and tried to knock him over before he could tattle. Their parents were still asleep in bed, and their little brother softly dozed in his crib beside them.

"There you are! I thought you'd fallen off the balcony!" It came out of her brother as a forced whisper. In an instant he'd swooped in and grabbed the spell book. She refused to let go, and the tug-of-war began.

"It's mine Willow! Give it back!"

"It shouldn't be yours Aaron! You get _EVERYTHING_!"

"Don't call me Aaron anymore! You should call me Ladon!"

"You're not a king yet _AARON_! You can't tell me what to do!"

"SSSSHHHHHH you two! You'll wake the baby, or worse you'll wake your father!" Mom was up and none too pleased.

Willow needed to turn the events in her favor, "but Mom I just wanted to read the book, he NEVER shares!"

"_YOU_ stole my book Willow."

"It shouldn't be _YOUR_ BOOK."

"Why not!"

Suddenly the baby cried. Willow's shouting had awoken the smallest human, and that meant there was no going back. In an instant her Daddy sprung into action and had scooped up the small boy, calming the toddler. Why couldn't the baby have been a girl? That would have made things so much better and she wouldn't feel so outnumbered. Mom just sat on the edge of the bed, shaking her head in a dejected manner.

"You two need to stop fighting this way. It doesn't do anyone any good."

"But Mom she started it!" Her brother was gesturing wildly just like Daddy did when he was upset.

"But _YOU _chased me Aaron!" She turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother, and he grimaced in return.

"Okay okay enough. I don't care what happened, you two need to apologize."

Begrudgingly they each apologized for their offences, and Mom hugged them both. She smiled at them, and held each of them with an arm. "Now, I need you two to be on your best behavior while I'm at the trade summit in Cornithia today, okay."

A chorus of unhappy, "Yes Mom." Came from the two rivals.

Willow watched as her Daddy spun round with her little brother in his arms, his eyes flung open. "B-b-but Sofia aren't you taking Aaron with you? Learning kingly things and all that."

"Oh Cedric." Mom walked over to him and stroked his head, then kissed him. They were always doing that. "This one's going to be really boring, and I think the kids would like magic lessons from their Daddy instead, isn't that right you two?" She turned to face Willow and the girl started jumping in excitement.

"Hooray! Hooray! Thank you Mom!"

The girl lunged at her father, grabbing him by the legs. Magic lessons from Daddy were the best because something always went wrong in delightfully fun ways.

"B-b-but Sofia wait, let's discuss this, I can't.. you can't… wait Sofia.."

Willow watched her Mom chuckle, and then the woman bent down to whisper something into her brother's ear. The boy grinned wildly, then lunged forward and grabbed her Daddy by the chest. All three of them hanging onto the sorcerer was more than the man could take, and he toppled to the floor, landing on his backside. Mom just giggled, and in a flash she was behind the dressing curtain.

"Sofia! Wait, I mean all three of them by myself? I just… this is… You do want everyone to survive the day, don't you? Because I make no guarantees." He was reaching out to Mom, who had stepped out from behind the dressing curtain in the black pants and boots with embroidered sorcerers robe she often wore. For her part Mom just giggled and with a quick, "Oh Cedric It'll be fine. I love you." And then she was gone. He set the toddler down and tried to follow after her, but the kids had a hold of him. Willow was so excited at the prospect of new marvelous spells she started tugging hard at the man's arm.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy I want to learn how to make fireworks! And then I want to learn how to light ice on fire! And then…"

"Ice on fire? Merlin's beard child whoever told you about that?" Willow just snickered at her father.

Her brother started pulling on the other arm, "Dad I want you to teach me how to make the mirrors potion, and then I want you to…"

The baby had just recently started to toddle around, and proceeded to demonstrate this newfound ability by shuffling around in circles to the side of the human pile on the floor.

"No Aaron I want to learn spells!"

"But I want to learn potions Willow! And call me Ladon!"

Cedric tried to extract himself from the middle of the tugging but for his effort fell flat on his face. Willow took the opportunity to use his back as a trampoline.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy PLEASE!"

He just looked off toward the door where their Mom had disappeared. "Sofia help! Merlin's mushrooms…."

…

Willow was seated across from her brother at the potions table inside her father's workshop. The man had set a book of spells in front of her. They were mundane, and she was none too thrilled at their benign nature. She wanted fireworks and explosions, and this was a beginner's book on object colorations. A cauldron had been set in between Willow and her brother with a pair of mirrors beside it. The boy was trying desperately to brew a potion that would allow images to be passed between the two mirrors. Willow knew exactly why her brother wanted to learn the potion. He had a thing for the crown princess of Zamuria and wanted to talk to the girl in his bedroom at night without Mom and Daddy knowing about it.

Willow rolled her eyes at her brother. He was inept at potions, but still seemed to try anyway. He was never going to get it right. She looked over at her Daddy, who was also engaged in a failed attempt to get the baby to eat some awful-looking yellow paste, and snickered at the undertaking.

Suddenly her father looked up at her, slightly displeased she was delighting in his failures. "If you've time to criticize you must not be interested in learning spells today, are you child?"

"No Daddy. I mean yes Daddy, I want to learn spells."

She looked over at her brother, who was rolling his eyes and dropping one too many vex vine leaves into the brew. She was not going to stand for his motions of superiority. She leaned over and started to whisper, "you're putting in too many."

He looked straight at her, "None of your business Willow."

"Now you're waiting too long." She felt a smile creep up. If she kept distracting him he was sure to mess it up and a delightfully fun outcome was assured.

Her brother growled a bit under his breath and tried to ignore his sister. "Just practice your spells Willow. It's what you wanted anyway."

She looked down at the book, and the spell before her was to change green fabric into orange. She looked up at her brother. His hair wasn't green…. but you never know until you try, right? Just a *little* modification might do the trick...

"You're right Aaron, I should be practicing. You're _SOOO _smart."

The boy rolled his eyes again and looked back down at the potion book. She slowly pointed the wand at his head and, "Mutatio Aurantiaco Cappilum!"

Red energy burst forth form her training wand and blasted her brother in the scalp, dissipating through his hair and leaving a decidedly sunset effect through his disheveled tresses. He stared at her in disbelief for a moment, but then an orange strand fell in front of his eyes, and she saw the anger surge forth as he realized what she'd done.

"Aww, don't be mad Aaron, you SAID I should practice, and look here, it's the same spell." She let loose a wild grin, and the peace was broken. Aaron jumped up onto the table, knocking over the cauldron to try and grab her, but Willow dodged to the side.

"Now see here you two—"

Their father had tried to jump up and stop the madness but it was too late. Aaron was slinging waves of energy at her and Willow had taken up refuge behind a potion cabinet. She hurled a series of conjured mud balls at the boy and he returned fire, splattering everything within the workshop in brown globs. Willow saw an opening and launched another coloration spell at Aaron. She was going to turn his skin purple. She saw her brother swing his arm around and launch another wave of energy. Suddenly their father stood between them with his arms out.

Cedric was hit with Aaron's energy wave and was immediately stuck to the stones beneath. In the next instant his face turned purple, and in his struggle to move flopped over face first onto the floor.

Aaron ran over, "Sorry Dad! I was gonna stick her to stop her!"

Willow ran over too, "Sorry Daddy but he started it."

"YOU started it Willow, you turned my hair orange!"

"You rolled your eyes at me first!"

That was strange. Their should have been some sort of rapprochement from her Daddy by now. A stream of angry words was still coming out of Aaron, but Willow reached down and poked her father's face with her finger. He didn't move.

Suddenly real worry set in. Her Daddy meant everything to her. "Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Aaron stopped flailing too and had his hand on the sorcerer's back.

"Dad, Dad are you okay?"

A loud groan came out of the man, "You little hooligans, just wait till your mother comes home!"

He was fine. Relieved giggles erupted from the girl.

"Aww, come on Daddy, it was just for fun! I'm bored. I know all of these spells."

One very grumpy eye was looking at her, and she hugged him to soften his mood. She was his favorite, or at least she thought she was. He turned to look at her brother. "_YOU_, you're old enough to know better! Finnegan's fungus Aaron! Unstick me or somebody hand me a wand this instant!"

"Fugus…"

All heads in the room turned to the little one, who was happy as a clam and toddling about the place, oblivious to the words coming out of his mouth. Cedric's mouth dropped open, and he tried his best to cover up the mishap. "No no no, don't say that, in Merlin's name don't learn that!"

"Awww… Mom's gonna be cross with you Dad!"

At her brother's words her father started flailing the parts not stuck to the floor. "Ohhh MUSHROOMS ! TURNIPS! FUNGUS!" Aaron set about undoing the sticking spell with another energy wave through this outburst.

"Tuurnpp" The little one was grinning, delighted by the display of mud slinging and now the rainbow tones about the workshop.

"Oooh! Don't tell your mother! You two have to promise not to tell your mother! I'll never live it down, _PLEASE_ don't tell her."

Willows eyes lit up as if it were Wassalia. "If you say so _Daaaaddy_… but what do we get in return?"

Narrowed eyes looked down at the only girl in the room. She may have been short of stature, but she inherited the sorcerer's family penchant for mischief. "Excuse me child? Did you just blackmail your own father?"

"Yep." She smiled and held her wand close to her chest while swaying to and fro in that little sorcerer's robe she demanded for her birthday last year. Cedric finally stood, helped up by Aaron's extended arm. He put a hand on each of the kid's shoulders and turned them to face him.

"You two should be in so much trouble." They both started chuckling and Aaron looked down at the ground to try and stop.

"WHAT…. What is it?"

Willow pointed at his face. "Daddy, you're um… positively purple." One of his eyebrows rose up, and Aaron lost it. The boy started laughing hysterically and grabbed his sides.

"She's right Dad."

He lunged over to the mirror on the bench top and saw Willow's handiwork. "You two are going to be the death of me someday! Your mother was never this much trouble."

Willow suddenly felt bad for her father, and shot a counter curse at him. His skin turned back to a shade that matched her own.

"Sorry Dad" came out of their mouths in unison.

He had his arms crossed, and was looking over the duo. They were always getting into trouble, weren't they?

Finally he let loose a deep sigh. "Well, don't tell your mother how Alistair learned those words and we'll call it square."

Giggles erupted from the workshop, and the magical afternoon continued with Cedric reversing the tangerine-toned hairdo Aaron had been sporting.

…

The sun had set hours ago, and moon was in full command of the night sky. After the events of earlier her father had finally relented and taught them how to light ice on fire. It was a spell of his own recent invention, and she mastered it quickly. Aaron hadn't been able too, which had delighted the girl even more, but for some reason her Daddy seemed almost happy he hadn't. Aaron had even gotten some extra hugs. It didn't set well with the girl. She was so much better than Aaron at everything magic, so why didn't she get more praise? Why wasn't she going to get the magic within next year?

Willow now stood a few feet away from her father. Aaron was standing next to her and was holding their little brother, bouncing the boy up and down so as not to wake the exhausted sorcerer who'd fallen asleep with his face planted on the potions table.

"You think I should poke Daddy again?"

"NO Willow, just let Dad sleep. You tired him out today and if you haven't noticed he's been getting really tired lately."

"_I _tired him out? _YOU _were just as bad as me."

The boy rolled his eyes at the girl. "I'll NEVER be as bad as you." They stuck their tongues out at each other again, and the door slowly creaked open. Willow turned, and saw her mother's head poke through. The queen entered and was smiling softly.

"Mom!" Their mother put a finger to her lips, and the kids calmed down.

"We tired him out Mom." She just nodded and drew her wand. In an instant a soft warm blanket covered the sorcerer and a fluffy pillow appeared under his head. He wiggled ever so slightly and started to snore a bit, causing Willow to giggle. Their mother bent down and kissed their father sweetly upon the temple, then took the toddler from Aaron and shooed the kids off to bed. It had been a good day after all, filled with new magic and fun, but it still wasn't fair.


	61. Jealousy-Paralogue 1: Despair

Author's Note:  
1) My sincerest apologies that it's been a _long_ while since I updated. Life, love, the pursuit of happiness and all that.  
2) I hope the Sam-philes will enjoy this throughly. Some teasers (I'm looking at you philonto!).  
3) For you Sam-philes out there: another inspired piece by Cookiesnet on deviantart. A millions thank you's for her blessing this story with her talent!

**http (semicolon) (slash slash) (slash) d8wzynx**

4) Next chapter teaser: There's a situation brewing on the other side of the world, one of Cedric and Sofia's own creation.

**Jealousy Paralogue 1- Despair**

_Set in time to begin with "the kiss"- as told from Samuel's perspective. ~~For pluto108 and philonto~~_

"I love you."

In an instant she had plummeted into the silvery depths. As she sunk the pool shimmered with forbidden ancient magics. It was time. Her words must be meant for him, as her reciprocated love had been throughly cemented in Duvall.

A cursory glance at the meek man revealed the impertinence of his actions. He paced and bit his nails, ran his fingers through his two toned hair. What a nervous, embarrassing wreck of a man. It was repellant.

"You are unworthy. All know it, even my Nihmzahe realizes this truth." The coward froze and turned, clenching his fingers.

"And I suppose you are just _perfect_ for her, even though you've been lying and manipulating her for months."

How dare a lowly creature address him in such a sarcastic tone? Anger flashed but then restraint. The silver shimmer of the pool began to fade. The moment for action had come. He drew the ring to his lips and summoned her to return, but the internal spark began to fade. Panic set in, for the connection was fading.

He summoned all the powers within, every ounce of strength and leapt into the shallows of the pool. Minutes passed to hours as he guided her spirit back along the tiny trails their blood and magic had left behind as she'd traveled beyond the abyss. It was an exhausting labor of love, but finally her form manifested in the currents just beyond his grasp. With a final burst of effort her body was pulled from the water. In an instant he wrapped his strong arms around her and set about casting the magic that would restore her. Light and energy sprung forth, wrapping them both in an ethereal glow. Once it was done he set his beloved upon the shore.

The perpetual inconvenience ran to her side, but was swiftly tossed backward. He was no match, physical or magical, but seemed incapable of understanding this reality. He pulled the crooked wand from his robe but jittered instead of casting.

"You are incapable of helping her with that."

The worthless creature flung his hands up in desperation, "But I have to try _something_! I have to help her in some way and magic is the only thing I know to do!"

He could not help but laugh at the man. The more he thought about it, the more comical it seemed. That this maggot could ever think himself worthy was the truest joke the universe had ever played. The louder he laughed the more infuriated the man became. The worm shook the stick in his hands in frustration, then crumpled in the matted grass a distance away.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop laughing, Sofia's life is in danger and your cackling like it's somehow funny."

"YOU are humorous." The man's lip curled downward. It was time to end this farce. "To think in your minds eye that a woman of her talent and quality could ever find fulfillment and happiness in _you_. It is an illusion. An accident of her upbringing. But this falsity shall be no longer tolerated."

He kneeled above the thin frame of his Nihmzahe, stroking her cheek. "Destiny has brought us together. She is in no danger for my soul shall set her free."

The broken sorcerer retreated, as well he should. All was as it was meant to be. Mere inches from claiming his prize small words from a small man interrupted this precious moment.

"But Sofia loves me. She said so."

In that one transcendental moment reality became clear. Even awakening her might not be enough to convince the girl. This man had nothing to offer, yet was still ever present and able to sabotage all but the most intimate of moments. He had to be gone, of his own volition. The only time he truly captured Sofia's mind was in Avalor, and it was a distance of this worthless man's own creation that permitted his entrance into her heart.

The thin man had to fail. And he would fail, spectacularly. Once awakened Sofia would know this failure and come to accept it. Otherwise the lingering doubts she had would never cease.

He backed slowly away and gestured at his soul mate. "You are afforded this. Once and only once, and then forevermore you shall cease to be all but an unpleasant memory. She will ask, and you will speak of your failures."

"You… you're really going to let me kiss her?" The worm looked at him with trepidation, clutching at his wand as if somehow it could protect him should the need arise. "You're… actually going to let me do it?"

"This will be my last penance to her predisposition. In exchange you will disappear from our lives and never return."

Still the man was hesitant. There could be no doubt that a coward such as this could never equal fates design.

"You're not going to incinerate me afterward, are you?" The delays were bothersome. A tinge of indecision rose up. Perhaps it _would_ be better to simply incinerate him and free Sofia from the prison of sleep, but the promise. His beautiful princess was cleverer than she let on. Instead growls of contempt echoed through the night. The weakling shuddered at the sound. Finally the waste of a man bent down toward her and whispered as tears fell.

"Goodbye Sofia. I'll always love you." Involuntary hisses escaped and it took all his might not to claw the wimp's eyes out, but it was finally done. A moment, then two passed and once again a smile crossed the king of Duvall's lips. The rival was thoroughly defeated.

But then she moved.

_How_ did she move? How was that even _possible_? Perhaps he didn't notice? But then an eye opened. It closed again in an instant but the sorcerer noted it. It wasn't possible. It defied all logic, all reason. It simply couldn't be!

She began to cough and the realization of what had just transpired began to sink in. She was not solely his possession; they were but two lonely ships passing in the night. Fates cruel hand had dealt him, the King of Duvall, this mockery. Now all that remained was isolation. The only event to be anticipated, death.

After much joyous celebration that turned his stomach Sofia tried to proffer words of consolation, but her reaction spoke the volumes her words could not convey. She'd openly embraced the man, with full knowledge of her former lover's presence beside her. Not a night ago she shared his bed, and now she was forever lost to his affections.

But she _still_ insisted on driving the knife deeper into his heart. Revelations about the fate of his true soul mate came streaming from her mouth, as if to salt the open wounds. Did she know no compassion for his suffering? Anyone so callous in the face of his pain could never be his immortal beloved, could they?

It was too much to bear. Alone he skyrocketed through the night. Swift air currents and clouds his only companions. Onward he pushed until overwhelmed by loss, and he plummeted into the sea. The cool salty waves engulfed him, and he prayed that the ocean might claim his very life. That this swirling mass of liquid she had created in eons past might end this suffering was at that moment the most pleasant event imaginable.

Fate it seemed had other plans, and by morning had washed him upon the shores of the land she called home. Aimless he wandered through the wilderness, until coming upon a small pack of roving hinderbeasts. They had massacred a small village set within a wooded glen and were feasting on the remains. One look into their eyes betrayed their empty souls. These were of his mother's creation.

Thoughts of his mother, her cruel intent and their effect on his happiness drove malice into the spot where love once dwelled. He felt the fury rise, the dragon took him, and in the next instant the sweet taste of hinderbeast blood filled his mouth. For that all-too-brief instant the pain of loss subsided.

He needed more.

Onward he flew. There was no shortage of prey to alleviate his suffering. With each disemboweled beast a manic desire to kill more welled up. More. More. There must be more.

A desperate longing to distraction drove him forward. He began to imagine his mother's image in the hinderbeasts before him, and as they grew sparse a new desire took their place. He had to find his mother, and exact a toll of blood for the rage and anguish he was now consumed by.

He came upon a group of hinderbeasts, his comrades in arms. Hammond flew among them. Once restored to human shape the man had many questions.

"My lord, what has become of our Queen? Can we not set out to find her?" His words were met with solemnity. Eyes locked.

...

_You will find my mother. She must pay for her betrayal._

_..._

There was deep seated pain in the Advisor's eyes. He preferred speech, but this was as it had always been, and should be forevermore.

They made their way north, tracking the mother witch. They passed Aragul and home, but there was no rest to be had in that place. It seemed the whole of the continent bore memories of Sofia's sweet voice, soft skin and warm smile. Nowhere was safe. Nowhere could peace be found. They approached the mountain but could travel no further. He could not stand in the shadow of the mountain. Not where they had stood, not where she'd saved his life.

He stood just beyond the edge of the mountain, overwhelmed by memory when a hand lay upon his shoulder. "Perhaps there is something in your mother's room that could tell us what her intentions are?"

Hammond's thought was sound. It enticed him back to the palace. A thorough search of the disheveled chamber yielded no clues until Hammond cried out, "My Lord I've found letters written in her hand!"

They were snatched from the Advisor and the startled man bowed, retreating into the hall.

"Dearest Kinann…. "

"My Regrets…"

"Dearest Sisters…"

"I've a prisoner's fate…"

Each note betrayed a small glimpse into the mind of his mother. Revelations at the woman's true aspirations and deepest held feelings. She had no emotional ties to this life, or to his father. Small pangs of sympathy rose to counter the seething hate that had festered inside for weeks. She had bore him into this world under obligation and nothing more.

Lost.

As if still that boy who'd woken to a life of loneliness all those years ago he drifted, purposeless. Everything sacred had been ripped from his grasp.

He found himself dwelling on the man his father was. The portrait of him and his mother in dragon form intertwined hung in the great hallway. Within its colorful strokes lay a faint happiness. He had studied the image of his father throughout his youth trying desperately to connect with memories he'd feared would fade with time, but now found himself agonizing over the tiniest indications of happiness painted in his mother's form. Was she truly so unhappy she would kill her own beloved? Was he an unworthy son to make her desire his own end? Perhaps it would have been better to simply conquer all the lands as she desired, then at least he would have his mother's love.

The day turned into night, and candles lit down the corridor. Their magical illumination broke his concentration, and drew his attention to the blank wall space immediately adjacent.

The blank space.

A canvas that would never be painted. There was no interlocking piece to fit his aching soul that could be sought. They were long since dispatched; reinforcing his abandonment by the very world he was supposed to reign over.

A glimmer caught his eye. The door to his room lay slightly ajar. Dragon's form allowed his stealthy movement down the hall and into the chamber.

In an instant he was transported back to that beautiful moment in time. Her enticing smell still emanated from the sheets upon his bed, the clothes she'd worn tossed about the room. It was intoxicating and excruciating all at once. Remembering her visage, laying there asleep as he prepared to confront her father's advance on Duvall. Joy he thought would be everlasting had filled his heart and spurred him onward.

But no longer. A finger run along the rumpled sheets, a dragon's brush along the chair she so often occupied while devouring his magical texts. This place was sacred, now imbued with the essence of all the promise of love his life once held. He curled around the nightshirt she'd worn, now tossed hapless on the floor and drowned in the memories it evoked, weeping openly in the solitude he could never escape. Thoughts of her entwined with that man, that horrible worthless man, gnawed at his psyche. She would warm _his_ bed; bear _his _children. He felt physical pain and pummeled the ground with his bare hands. It only served to make his arms ache.

Why had the vision come? It was truly a curse as she had stated. He'd shared every ounce of himself and now lay bare upon the altar of rejection.

Eventually exhaustion took him and a restless sleep was obtained, surrounded by her scent. He awoke in the morning aware of an intruder on his solitude. Hammond was seated at the open door. He'd waited for the king to awaken.

"I'm so happy you've finally slept a bit my King." There was no response that could accurately sum the depths of despair, and so none was offered. The servant for his part had something important to say, and no longer hesitated to convey it. "My lord I know you suffer, but you needn't suffer alone. We are the loyal, _your _people, and we will serve you with our last breath."

Food had materialized, but nothing looked appetizing. He sneered at the offering and breezed past the Advisor, out into the sunlight. Even this balcony and the conversations he'd shared upon it with the Princess of Enchancia haunted his memory. There was simply no escape. He stood there for what seemed like hours, hands braced against the rail. The great chasm below was almost inviting. Why had the vision come? If his mother was to be believed he should be dead. The last in a great line of kings stretching back to Drago, the first of his line and onetime Ruler of all but the most resilient few kingdoms upon this world.

But wait. The kingdom of Duvall was born of Sofia's destiny. Drago's defeat at her hands caused the formation of this realm. It's very existence, including Mount Aaron, were formed because of her great magical feats. Now that she had returned to the past… was the cycle complete? Was this kingdom also part of the great time causality she initiated and completed? The visions had been granted as an after effect of her magic, so now that she had completed the task perhaps it was truly ended.

The thought refused to leave his brain, torturing his soul and magnifying his intense suffering. It was all for naught. He was born to be the last of his lineage. There would be no more sons of Duvall, the kingdom was in essence defeated, and all that remained to seal its fate was time's cruel march.

Overwhelming pain consumed him. He'd failed. Not only himself and his people, but all the ancestors that had come beforehand as well. He'd stormed the Southern Kingdoms, and while well intentioned he'd broken the Sacred Vow. Sofia's travels through time were a direct result of his actions. The fate of this realm was sealed. It was all over.

He stood there in misery, mouth agape hunched over the balconies edge. A soft hand brushed across his shoulder, breaking the trance. To his side stood a buxom young woman. Blonde hair and green eyes, she smiled at him and bowed in the appropriate manner. He glared back at her menacingly and there was fear lurking inside. Her message was rehearsed.

...

_I only wish to serve you my lord_

_..._

He batted her hand away and continued the lonely stare into the chasm, ready to discount her presence. Suddenly her hands were around his waist, maneuvering around his trousers. Her intent was more than servitude as he defined it. He knocked her away but she refused to be defeated, and disrobed before him. She was a pinnacle of the fairer sex, and for an instant he halted his protestations. However, the minute her hands touched his flesh memories flooded back. It was not the beautiful brown locks or sparkling blue eyes that stood before him.

It was false.

He hissed and shoved her away, causing the girl to stumble and finally retreat. Instantly Hammond was at his side. "My lord your happiness is all we desire. We live to serve you."

The Advisor wished to banish his melancholy with temptations of the flesh. It was disgusting. The woman cried out, "Forgive me my lord" and disappeared back inside the palace. Hammond let out a series of sighs as the girl ran, "Forgive me my king. She is regarded as the fairest maiden in all your lands. I could seek out one who is independent and magically inclined. I know you seemed to enjoy those traits but I was worried it was too soon for someone so similar."

Dragon form took him, and smoke billowed from his flaring nostrils. That he would wait decades for his Nihmzahe was a point lost on this Advisor whom he previously called friend. "Please my King, tell me what you wish for, anything and we shall make it happen. You have but to ask. You must sire heirs, please I implore you to think of the kingdom."

_This kingdoms fate is already sealed. We shall fight, and we shall burn into history._

He'd stared straight into the horrified man's eyes, but it was truth. There was no altering destiny, not this time.

Word came of an incursion to the north. Mages of the dark continent had been spotted. Without hesitation he flew off into battle. The only joy this life would bring were violence and destruction. Perhaps he really was his mother's son. Each decapitated hinderbeast brought small amounts of happiness. It didn't matter if the natural form was flora or fauna, bird or beast. All that mattered was death, the ultimate fate.

Many fell on either side. Too many to count. Souls he'd seen from afar but never knew, their pain an abstraction. Onward he pressed, the final confrontation with his mother looming. Should he end her for her sins? An eternity of damnation awaited her for the grievances of her life's accomplishments. Or should he join her? Take Drago's rightful place as ascendant High King of all the realms of this world.

What would it matter? In the end, all things die. His would be a lifetime of loneliness, whether enduring or brief. Perhaps it could be brief. Could the fates that had so forsaken him see fit to redeem themselves and lead him to his true Nihmzahe in the Netherworlds? Once the idea struck it was the only fate worth contemplating. His life had been marred by false love, and true devotion could lead him to salvation in the abyss or at least bring and end to his lifetime of suffering.

For his treason Hammond was banished from his side. Sent to Southern realms on fruitless errands. In truth his beloved father, Baldour the Benevolent, held the Advisor in high esteem and if this kingdom was to perish in fire he did not have the stomach to see the closest thing he had to a friend burn alongside it. All was as planned, for it was only a matter of time before death took him.

But then in an instant Sofia the False stood before him, an almost ethereal glow surrounded her like a halo of fire as she emerged from a cave. Had the fates reconciled their error? Was she truly his all along? In an instant the fleeting hope was dashed, as the bumbling usurper stumbled out from behind her. That she would return, only to bring that thing with her dug an even deeper gash into his soul. Did she expect him to watch as she showered love and affection on the frail, repulsive man?

She pursued him relentlessly through the battle and was knocked unconscious by a blast. Didn't she realize the danger?

Anger burned deep inside him. The cowardice of that horrible man who'd won her heart would expose her to oblivion. The thought made him shake with rage and vomit fire. He flung his hatred at the nearest dark mage he could find, irrespective of their relation to his mother. A pair of witches seemed keen on ending his suffering, but then again the false Nihmzahe refused to leave his side.

He stood there, staring at this girl who'd left his heart behind so easily on that island. Was she really risking her life to fight for his kingdom? It made no sense, but then she never did make much sense and was prone to needless danger. He could not let this be her end, and summoned the magic within. It started slowly, then built to a perfectly timed offense. He felt the dragon's rhythm flow, and watched as she mirrored his movements. It was sweet and subtle, seductively she danced as her beautiful brown hair tossed about and lithe limbs twisted between spells. His mind was once again in Avalor, beset by that enchanting moonlit evening and the clouds they danced among. The banishment spell broke the mood, and without his aid she would have surely perished from the spell that man had cast. He drew her close and spirited her away from danger. Her intoxicating scent once again haunted his decisions, but she was no longer his to claim, was she?

All the thoughts he wished to convey swirled around inside him as he set her down, all the hurt and the pain at the abandonment, all the love and devotion he'd wished to bestow upon her for a lifetime. There was truly no escaping how hard and fast he'd fallen. He had to free himself of this if he was ever to rejoin his true Nihmzahe in the Netherworlds. He summoned the harshest words he could muster to banish her from the realm, and in another instant he was gone, in pursuit of his mother and the ultimate end.

Cornered. The dragon's shape did not lie, and it was easy to understand how their forms were mistaken for each other. He truly did resemble his mother to the untrained eye. The woman with all her malice and hate were now writ plainly on her gnarled face.

"I loved you mother, with all my heart. How could you take father from me? How could you end your own beloved?"

She sneered and spit fire at him, "Do not speak to me of love, if your father truly loved me he would have granted my wishes long ago. He was a coward and met the fate he deserved. The only thing ever useful about him was his blood and the magic he shared with me."

"He was NO coward, he was the greatest man this world had ever known. The magic was a gift, and you squandered that blessing!" Would the pain never end? She slashed him with her talons and knocked him backward into the cave wall. "How could you mother, how could you be so heartless and cruel? You knew all I ever wanted was to find my beloved and be happy; did you kill her knowing that? Was it to destroy my spirit?"

A loud laugh that emanated as a fierce roar came from the witch, mocking his pain. "Yes! I ended her long ago, by the sea near the site of Drago's shame and if the blood would have revealed that false charge I would have ended her as well."

The threat to Sofia was more than he could bear. He struck, knocking the woman backward and causing small abrasions across her dragon's form. They tussled until Sofia stumbled upon their battle. Was the girl simply incapable of staying safe? The threats on Sofia's life were fresh, and his mother knew not of their broken bond. In an instant the woman attacked his once-lover, and all that mattered in that moment was her safety. Blows from the witch Queen cut deep into his body, and he felt the life force leave him as the banishment spell blasted his mother into the beyond.

But death was unkind, and would not take him. The girl was shaking him back into consciousness. Why couldn't she just let him die?

The blood was draining from his body. He felt as he had upon the fields below the mountain a month ago, before Sofia had been snatched from him. Then too his life had been draining away, mortally wounded by a hinderbeast attack. Back then she'd saved his life by paralyzing him. He remembered it all. Waiting on the edge of death he was conscious throughout. Now however was a slow and painful end, which she refused to let him pass in quiet dignity, insisting on the most painful conversation he'd ever undertaken.

Suddenly his words resonated in her soul. He could see a change as she gasped for air, tears streaming from her face.

"Samuel, Samuel that was me."

She was hovering above his frame, declaring that in fact the vision had not been so unkind as was assumed. After what had happened, somehow she was destined to be his. How was it possible? Did the fact that he cast the "True Love's kiss" spell on her already bring her back from the abyss? Did it mean that if he'd simply kissed her first his life would have been long and lived in happiness?

He had to survive this somehow, and reclaim her and the unborn child she now carried. It had to be his, for he had claimed her as his own. Truly he couldn't give up. Not now. Not with happiness so close and yet so far. He looked up and with the last ounces of strength stared into her eyes. The decision she was contemplating rang through as if she was screaming it to the stars above. She might sacrifice the baby. He thought back to his father, and what the man would have done in this moment.

Baldour the Benevolent would have sacrificed anything to save Samuel, so he must fade away to save his son in kind. He could wait. The netherworlds were calling, and this precious little life was to be lived; his kingdom and lineage would endure. One day long from now he would be reunite with her in the abyss, and together they would always remain.

"Protect him… find me…"

His eyes closed, the last breaths of life escaped him and he passed into… rigid nothingness. Garbled voices were all around him but nothing could be seen. Death was nothing as he had imagined it to be.


	62. Jealousy-Epilogue 3: Animosity

Author's Note: For Cookiesnet and anyone else who still is interested in the story-I know I am!  
Elena for life!

**Epilogue 3: Animosity**

_Set in time ~6 years after chapter 48 of Jealousy, and ~3 before chapter 49._

_..._

The roaring. The fire. The light fading from his eyes.

"NO!"

Sofia flung herself up in bed. It was daybreak, and sweat poured off her. Alone, she crumpled into her hands and tried to compose herself.

"The dream… again. I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! Sam…"

Several minutes and deep breaths helped to steady her nerves. Every time Cedric left for the Southern Kingdoms the dream would come creeping up on her. This one, terrible guilt. Cedric and his magic always banished the terrible feelings from her, but when he was gone for a long while it would come flooding back. No doubt an after effect of the magic they shared. More tragedy had befallen the Queen since the invasion of witches from the Dark Continent, but this one terrible moment was etched into her psyche.

She rose and took in her hands the portrait of King Rolland and Miranda that typically sat on their dresser, reminiscing on the great ruler he had been. He'd been tortured by what happened to her brother, and so suffered the same pain of loss and regret to his final breath. The parallels refused to let the princess go, and she leaned up against the dresser, hunched over and mired in her failings. Eventually she dressed and put on her sorcerer's robe, now embroidered with many feats of magic she'd accomplished alongside Cedric and walked down the hallways. She couldn't bring herself to go peek in on Aaron as he slumbered. Willow slept like the dead, just like Cedric, and made a more meditative subject. There was nothing like the quiet observation of a sleeping child to set a worried mother's mind at ease, and afterward the Queen retreated to the 'secret balcony' for some alone time before the day officially began. An hour of introspection, and she knew it was time. Hammond never intruded upon her there, but she knew quite well there was no anonymity any longer. There was a kingdom to run, trade relations with the south to form, peace treaties to shore up, and in the back of her mind a looming threat from distant shores.

"Good morning my Queen."

Hammond set a huge ream of documents before Sofia on the main terrace, and the days' work began. At one point Aaron and Willow ran by. Willow had stolen one of Aaron's shirts and was using it to slide through the large stone hallways. Thankfully the girl was still too young to start practicing magic. A light scolding, several hugs and breakfast soothed the savage beasts. She turned back to the pile and before she knew it was awoken by soft lips upon her forehead.

"Cedric."

"The Sensational! Although you shouldn't make a habit of falling asleep on royal documents Sofia, your drool is washing away half the proclamations."

"Huh?"

Oh, she was stuck to several of them. "Here, let me." He whipped out his wand and "Releaso!" The papers unstuck from her arms. A gentle smile and a warm embrace helped to banish the inadequacy this morning's dream brought. "You know they elected you again."

Sofia groaned in displeasure and turned back to the mountain of documents before her. "Why don't they get it? I don't want to perform the summer solstice ceremony."

Cedric scoffed, "In all the seven hundred years since the world split in half, by _your _doing mind you, there has never been a sorcerer or sorceress who outright refused the greatest honor the magical community can bestow, but yet here you stand before me, five years running no less! I must say Sofia they're a bit put out about it all, especially my father. He seems to think I'm convincing you not to do it, just to spite him."

"Goodwin doesn't think that Cedric."

"In all but words Sofia, however the vote was unanimous yet again." The sorcerer sat down next to his beloved and placed a conciliatory hand on top of hers, caressing her thin fingers with his own.

"Cedric, if it was unanimous that means you voted for me too." He nodded, "But you know I don't want to do it. Why would you do that?"

"Because you're the _Blessed Enchantress_ Sofia. I can't understand why you _wouldn't_ want the honor, after all weren't you practically begging for magical acceptance from Enchancia?"

"That was a long time ago Cedric."

He started to massage the bridge of his nose, "Can't you just tell me _WHY_ Sofia? If you tell me then I'll convince them to pick someone else."

She looked deep into his chestnut eyes, but the answer wasn't lurking there, only acceptance. "You already told them to choose someone else, didn't you Cedric."

He let out a great sigh and kissed her softly upon the lips, "I suppose I did, but you could still change your mind. A feat of magic performed by the 'Blessed Enchantress', and on the solstice no less. Why, I bet you could bridge the cosmic plains to the netherworlds should you choose to."

Sofia froze, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Sofia, Sofia are you feeling alright? You haven't caught a cold chasing after Willow again, have you?"

"What did you just… Cedric, is there a spell to bridge between our world and death."

He smiled and leaned in, wrapping her up in his long thin arms, "I haven't a clue, but for you anything is possible, isn't it? Time travel, fragmentation of our world, forging peace treaties, you might as well dance along the night sky with the stars. I could see you doing that."

She giggled and laid her head against his shoulder. But the idea was… unburdening. Perhaps the dream could no longer haunt her when he was away… perhaps her failures wouldn't hold her back. _Was_ there a way to form a bridge between life and death? Samuel's rings could do that, but one was lost forever to time itself. But they had to come from somewhere…

"My Queen, you have an urgent visitor!" Hammond had come rushing in. Sofia separated herself from Cedric's arms and both stood to address the Advisor's distress. After him came rushing a familiar face Sofia hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Mira!"

Time had been unkind to the woman, deep creases of worry marred the edges of her beautiful face. "Sofia! It's so good to see you."

The woman flung her arms around the Queen, and stood for a minute in Sofia's embrace, propriety abandoned. Sofia finally pulled her away, "Mira, it's great to see you but what's the matter? It must be important for you to travel half way around the world."

The woman shook her head, "I didn't come by boat, it's far too dangerous. I used the mirror." She reached down and drew one of the mirrors long forgotten that connected back to the Central Portal of Avalor. Sofia took a deep breath. It had been almost six years since she'd abandoned her friend on the battlefields of Rudistan. Sofia had used her mirror to reforge the amulet of Avalor, and without a way to return to the Dark Continent they hadn't spoken since.

Mira grabbed Sofia's shoulder, "It's horrible. There's black beasts everywhere. They're invading everything. Sofia if Avalor is overrun Katal will be next."

It was true. Katal had traditionally banished any who would practice magic to the wild lands, relying on Avalor's good graces and long borders to maintain a buffer between the coastal city and potential conquerors.

"Um, so why is it you've come to us exactly madam?" Cedric had interjected and was a bit tense at the woman's news.

Mira just stared at the sorcerer. For his part Cedric crossed his arms and jiggled his wand in an irritated fashion. "Ah yes, I suppose Sofia and I will be saving the world from yet another catastrophe."

"Oh Cedric."

"Sofia I think I've earned at least a say in what happens, don't you agree?"

She nodded.

Alone in their room his fears came tumbling out, "Sofia I know you're meant for greater things and you've got deep desires to save the world but can we _not_ rush into a battle with unknowns, just this once? Maybe send a scout of something?"

"But Cedric they NEED us."

"Us? Oh I do like the sound of that, but Sofia I'm just worried about you. Each time we do this yes, people are saved but it ends up costing you dearly and well, I don't want you to suffer more than you already do." Samuel. Rolland. Sofia began to shake and Cedric's arms were around her. "Sweetheart, why don't you stay here and I can go with Hammond."

She couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Oh Cedric, you're not a fighter."

"Excuse me? I should dare say I've done my fair share of the spell casting around here."

"Cedric." Sofia had taken his head in her hands, gently stroking the sorcerer's chin. "I would suffer more if I didn't help someone in need, you_ know_ that."

He relented, "I suppose I do." A few brief minutes were spent lost in each other's arms, but then it was time to go.

Aaron begged to come along. It broke Sofia's heart to hug him goodbye, and the boy was old enough to know that they were going into danger and knew just enough magic to get himself into trouble but certainly not enough to battle evil mages. Willow, much too young to know or care what was happening was busy undoing her hair braids and expressed only annoyance that her parents hugged her for an exceptionally long time. Hammond held the boy's shoulder to steady the prince as Mira activated the portal.

"Alright everyone, it's going to be bumpy."

Sofia drew her wand, Cedric yelped, and the others prepped as the entire group was sent reeling through space.

SNAP. They were through the mirror, re-emerging in the darkened room in Avalor. The sudden scream of a hinderbeast was heard outside the door and one ran past. The doors banged against their latch from the force of the hinderbeast slamming into them, and in the next instant the door gave way. The blinding sun came streaming through. Sofia ran out into the courtyard beyond, and a battle was raging along the rooftops of Avalor's royal palace. Mages were flinging spells and Hinderbeasts were clawing their way over the roofing tiles.

"What are you doing here?!" came from the portal room, and to Sofia's horror her son bolted out from the shadows.

"Gonna help Mommy!"

Everything moved in slow motion. He had a wand in his hand and was running toward her. Her son, her special, wonderful, priceless, irreplaceable son was running through a battle. She reached her hand out and screamed, "Aaron get BACK—"

A hinderbeast had grabbed him by the collar and continued onward. A fury rose up in Sofia unlike she'd ever known. Her eyes streaked red and the dragon form took her. Along the tunnels of air she flew, knocking beast after beast out of her way, as she lost sight of the offender amidst the sea of black fiery bodies.

Frantic, she transformed back into human form and stomped on the ground with pure adrenaline. A blood red magical circle rose up form the ground and a huge explosion of energy burst forth, engulfing dozens of the black beasts and reverting them back to the tiny woodland creatures.

Frantic, Sofia scoured the grounds and finally heard a faint "Mommy".

"He's up there!" Cedric had come running and now stood next to Sofia, pointing at the roof. There he was, his shirt torn and arm bleeding slightly but he was alive. In an instant her dragon form took her up the side of the castle and onto the rooftop, arms wrapped tight around the prince.

"Mommy, _shhhh_ I'm okay so don't cry. You're shaking mommy, are you hurt?"

She pulled back, the realization of what almost happened stinging her from every angle, "It's NOT OKAY! What are you doing here, it's DANGEROUS! Don't you realize what could have…" She wrapped him back up in her arms, convulsing.

Samuel. Rolland. Aaron was almost the next one lost.

"Sofia, sweetheart we can't stay here, there are more and I'm _pretty sure_ this reeks of that dragon mother based on all the hinderbeasts scurrying about." Cedric had run up the stairs and stood beside her, reaching out toward the boy.

Sofia was hyperventilating and shaking, freaking out the boy in her arms. "I'm sorry Mommy! I'm sorry and I'm okay so please don't be sad."

"It's NOT OKAY! I almost lost the very last piece of you!" Sofia froze. There were more screams in the distance and she finally worked up the courage to turn and face Cedric. "Go to your Dad Aaron."

Sofia pushed the boy into Cedric's arms and then hugged them both. "He needs his Dad, he needs you Cedric. Take him home."

"But Sofia I can't leave you here, we're a _team_ remember?"

"Please take him Cedric, you're the only who can protect him where I know for certain he'll be safe."

Cedric kissed his beloved and climbed down off the roof with the crying boy latched onto his chest. There was a loud roar from above, and Sofia turned to see Samuel's mother, the previously defeated dark mage arisen again in battle, having assumed a colossal dragon form. She was dueling with a mage on the top of the prison tower.

It was Elena.

She was a bit taller and shaped like a woman now, but it was definitely her. Clad in a beautiful emerald green dress the tan maiden was flinging spells at the dragon. Sofia shifted into the dragon and flew at the tower. Frightened beyond reason, the ruler of Avalor flung a curse at Sofia. The queen of Duvall swerved to avoid the spell and landed, shifting back into human form.

"You."

Elena had drawn herself into a fighter's stance. "Elena it's me Sofia! We're here to help."

"I no need help of traitors, I Queen Elena of Avalor!" She turned and flung another curse at Samuel's mother. The blast connected and pummeled the dragon backward in the air and down the side of a hill.

"Elena I'm not a traitor, Mira came to get us and we're here to help, see?" Sofia pointed off into the distance at several of her followers who'd taken up battling the hinderbeasts wreaking havoc about this castle.

Elena twisted up her nose and stood there, arms crossed and hips jutting out. "We take stock yes? You give up war. You no tell Elena. You _abandon_ Elena. You send cursed dragon to siege my kingdom. You even dragon now. You sound like traitor to Elena."

"But-" What could she say? Sofia had done all those things. "I'm sorry Elena, we had to banish Samuel's mother to save our continent, I—"

"Save it. My kingdom for yours. I see you."

There was another roar, and Samuel's mother was clawing herself desperately up the side of the canyon. The dragon's eyes locked on Sofia, and this was a whole new fight. The last time Sofia saw the woman she'd caused Samuel death, and the shame of her failings had never left.

Sofia flung herself off the tower and shifted into the dragon's form, this woman wasn't going to hurt anyone, anymore. 3… 2… 1…

She connected with the witch, their dragon's forms colliding. Sofia twisted and flung the woman to the ground. Samuel's mother shifted into human form, and started cackling in that horrible, high pitched howl she'd tossed around Enchancia so many times.

"So, it's YOU false Nihmzahe! You should be in the Northern Wilds, not _my_ kingdoms."

"It's NOT yours, it's Elena's!"

The woman reared back while holding her sides, "This continent is MINE! I'll do what no mage had ever done before! I'll conquer the kingdoms, I'll control the central portal, I'll rule this pathetic world, I WAS CHOSEN!"

"NOT THIS TIME!" Sofia cleared her mind, and in that moment the magic she'd learned for the last several years, all those countless hours of studying Samuel's spell books, came into focus. A great silver magical circle emanated from where she stood. Sofia was going to try something, something that had never been done.

She had to extract the magic within from this monster.

The dark mage charged Sofia, flinging a spell at the meditating Queen with a wand no doubt stolen from a mage of Avalor. Sofia stepped to the side in one fluid motion and began the dragon dance. If she could just take the magic back, this woman wouldn't be able to unleash this horror on anyone ever again. Sofia stepped and the symbols shifted, wrapping Sarai in her magic. Sofia turned and took the final steps of the dragon dance, placing her hand on the chest of the witch struggling frantically to get free of the energy that was enveloping her. The witch's eyes grew wide as she realized Sofia's intention. There was a sudden crackling of energy that snapped them apart. One of Sarai's sisters had launched a spell using a stone, and ran to help her sister up. Sarai took one look at Sofia. There was dread in the dark mage's eyes. She turned and transformed back into the dragon, dragging her sister back into the distance beyond the mountains.

The battle was over, but Sarai was still out there. Sofia stood there, taking stock of the situation. Aaron had almost died, and again Sarai was the enemy. The spell she'd been working on for years still wasn't enough, the witch was still able to break free.

Back up at the palace, several were picking up wreckage and there was more than one hurt occupant of Avalor. Sofia took to healing the injured, and saw Elena walk by in the distance, surrounded by minders. The last of the injured stood and thanked the Queen for her aid, and there was a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey friend, I can't thank you enough."

Sofia stood and embraced Mira. "Of course. I'd never let you fight alone."

Mira took a step back and gestured toward a side court. It had been spared the brunt of the battle. Inside it was Cedric. He was doting on Aaron, who was hovering above a young man that cradled a baby in his arms. "Cedric, I thought-" The man turned and wrapped his long slender arms around his love. "Oh Sofia! Don't ever make me leave you in a battle again. It was torturous!"

"But you were supposed to go home Cedric, I—" Soft lips muffled her protestations. He finally let her up for air, "Well I _might_ just know a spell or two of concealment. I dare say it works well enough on fake hinderbeasts, and see, look here Sofia." He gestured down toward the small baby cradled in the steward's arms that Aaron was petting like a cat, "He asked me to cast it, and I couldn't let him alone with that baby in the middle of a siege, now could I?"

"Oh Cedric." A gigantic smile spread across Sofia's lips. "She's beautiful Mario." The steward smiled back.

"Come meet our Maria."

An assortment of giggles and coos came from the tiny courtyard while the assembled delighted in each other's company.

"You go now Sofia."

Elena was standing there, none too pleased the Queen of Duvall and her family had lingered around her child. Sofia stood to address the unhappy royal. Cedric scoffed and shot a sarcastic glance at Avalor's ruler. "Well I never, didn't we save your kingdom and your daughter not an hour ago?"

It did little to soften the woman's stance, as her leg was still jutting out from the slit in her skirt and her scowl failed to soften. "Alright, we're leaving Elena, but I want you to know that in my heart you're still my friend and if you ever need anything—"

"My kingdom need no traitors. You still a question mark."

"Well if you do ever need my help I'll always come."

Nothing more could be said to soften her once-friend. Dejected, Sofia walked off, taking her family and mages back to Duvall. Cedric was fuming mad, and it took over an hour after they'd come back for him to stop pacing and twitching. Sofia had curled up at the little table on their 'secret balcony', with Aaron's head in her lap. She was stroking his hair while the sorcerer paced.

"Mommy I'm really sorry. Don't be mad at Uncle Hammond, I took a wand and jumped into the circle before he could stop me."

She finally stopped stoking his hair and lifted his head up. "Honey you need to realize how much we love you and how some things are dangerous. When we tell you to stay home we mean it."

The boy nodded and ran to hug Cedric. "Thank you Dad."

"Alright alright, now off with you lad. I need to speak with your mother." The boy nodded and was gone.

Cedric paced a bit more, then came to sit beside his Queen. He finally reached out for her hand, "Sofia I simply can't stand that _Queen_, didn't you even save her life several years ago? Ooh I ought to-"

She'd planted her face into his chest and started sobbing. "Cedric I'm such a failure, I try so hard to do what's right but it just never…"

"Shhh, shhh. Enough of that. Sofia look at me." She pulled away and looking down at her were those soft brown eyes again. "Now then, this is about the Solstice again, isn't it?"

"It's about everything. I'm responsible Cedric. Samuel died, Rolland died, and Aaron almost…" She couldn't finish.

"Aaron is FINE. Oh Merlin, now look here Sofia. You're just like all the brilliant people of this world."  
"But—"

"Wait! let me finish. Sofia if you fixate on the bad it will consume you. Trust me on this, I've got personal experience at battling my own inner demons and if you let them dictate what you do it will only end badly." He pulled her in close and began running his fingers through her hair. "For instance, you could find yourself running through a field after some magical jewel you'd fixated on, only to find out you'd hurt the girl of your dreams."

A quick eye roll and Sofia shook her head at the wizard. "Oh Cedric. Thanks." Just being near him made everything seem possible, even living with the past.

"Don't mention it, now about the solstice…"

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Fair enough, there's always next year."

Yeah, there was next year, and the year after that, and the year after that… The special magic that was the solstice would always come back around again the next year. Maybe, if she could ever figure out the right spells…


	63. Jealousy-Epilogue 4: Solace

**Jealousy- Chapter 63- Solace**

_Set in time five years after the end of Jealousy (chapter 48)_

…

Not a single hair out of place. Hours spent in quiet solitude, alabaster skin reflected in the mirror's eye. The routine was always the same. Awaken with the rising sun, and primp until perfection was reached, then meetings, ceremonies, and duties to be performed, filing her hours until the sleepless night descended. Failure was not an option.

It was the role she had been assigned, and she stood a paragon of perfection within its limitations. But today was no ordinary day, filled with scattered sightings of her delusional brother or warnings of a mounting war across the seas. Today was a joyous occasion.

Today was Wassalia.

Laced into a gilded dress of at least a dozen layers her attendants had taken special care to tailor every last stitch to completion. Her father the king was expected to return home, albeit briefly, from his desperate life's devotion, the pursuit of her deranged brother through the kingdoms. Even her sister and that perverted sorcerer she now called a husband were to attend. This was going to be awkward, but yet another duty to be performed.

Truly, duty was all that remained inside her. For the innocence of youth had long since departed. The destruction of her castle and near leveling of her kingdom by Sarai, the dark sorceress of Duvall, had coincided with the crushing of her heart by that most dastardly prince, one whose name was never spoken in her presence again. Nor was the harlot he'd fled with she had once called 'friend'. Sofia would visit from time to time, urchins in tow, and Amber would catch her sister providing updates to their mother in quiet whispers. The child still wasn't walking, the spells which hadn't worked to heal it. Amber tried not to notice how all her former schoolmates had begun their lives, while she sat upon the throne in her father's absence, a shining beacon to her people, providing security and the visage of strength, yet so horribly alone.

Down the steps she traveled, floating as if on a cloud. Exactly as she was supposed to walk, and exactly as she was expected to behave. There was a commotion coming from the grand reception room. There the Wassalia tree had been decorated immaculately, and alongside it the customary buffet. In the distance there was a clattering amidst the cries of squealing, happy children.

Sofia had definitely arrived, her burgeoning brood in tow. Amber paused to collect herself. It wasn't that she wanted in any way to deny her sister's happiness. Indeed, it was apparent for all to see that her life with the sorcerer, once settled in Duvall, had been a decidedly happy fate. But yet, she felts the pangs of longing, not for a man like Cedric, the thought of which she found repulsive, but for the quiet and kind affection she now always noticed between the two. Even if the sorcerer was still uncomfortable around royal engagements, and even though the eldest child…

BANG!

Another dropped object. This time it must have been ceramic. There were cries and muffled apologies coming from the room at the end of the hallway. Then the pop of a magic spell and squeals of happiness. Someone had repaired the damaged item. Probably Sofia, since there were no flames escaping from the room, as Cedric's spells tended to include explosive elements more often than not.

Another deep breath, and the Crown Princess of Enchancia advanced toward the bedlam. Suddenly two figures came into view in the hallway. It was her sister and Cedric. Dressed in a blue lace gown covered in snowflakes with that shinning blue diamond crown upon her head, Sofia had pulled the sorcerer into the hallway and was dangling some mistletoe over his head. The man looked back toward the reception room nervously, then snuck in for a kiss as if they were still unwed lovers trading secret affections in his tower.

Startled, Amber gasped and the sorcerer yelped, leaping backward. A guilty blush across his face, the sorcerer slunk back toward the Wassalia party and away from the shocked golden princess. "Hi Amber! Happy Wassalia!"

As cheerful as ever, her sister seemed unfazed by all that had transpired, seemingly ignorant to the shock waves of her decisions that still rippled through the kingdoms. "Uh, happy Wassalia Sofia."

Narrowed eyes of suspicion were upon the gilded future ruler of Enchancia. "What's the matter Amber?"

"Nothing's the matter Sofia. I was just… a bit shocked, that's all. You two usually don't do that around Daddy."

"Oh, well Dad wasn't looking. Aaron and Willow are keeping them busy, see." Sofia looked back toward the reception room as Amber approached her, and gazed happily at the two little humans crawling all over their grandparents upon the couch set along the windowsill, cookies and books surrounding the picturesque scene.

"Yeah." Escaped the crown princess's lips.

"Amber, is something bothering you? I mean, more than just me kissing Cedric. You look kind of unhappy." One could add annoyingly perceptive to her sister's traits now. Amber longed for the days when Sofia was oblivious to everyone's romantic interests. Life seemed so much simpler then.

"I'm fine Sofia."

"It's not a matter of being 'fine' amber. There's a difference between existing and thriving. I'm really worried about you because, well, you're not 'thriving'."

Taken aback, her defense mechanisms were activated. No one got inside her heart, not anymore. "I am in the process of rebuilding my kingdom Sofia. If you recall Cedric carted you off to Duvall, leaving Mom and I to fix everything while Daddy hunted for James."

"I know it was awful Amber, I felt horrible too. The way things ended almost destroyed me emotionally, but we had to help rebuild Duvall after the war, and make sure those witches couldn't attack everyone again." Sofia was staring at her son. She did that often when reminded of what transpired. "But that doesn't mean we have to live in the past. You are such a devoted and passionate person Amber, but it just seems like you're ignoring things that upset you. It's not healthy and I wish you were happier."

"There is no point in lingering on this Sofia. My duty is to Enchancia, and today is just another royal function. After the candle lighting I've got to review the new look out system we've deployed along the crescent islands to the south."

She watched as her concerned sister took several deep breaths. "I just want you to be happy too Amber, you deserve it, and I don't think pouring your entire life into royal business to drown out the hurt is helping, it'll only hurt you in the end."

"With Daddy off looking for James all the time I have to do almost everything Sofia. He's put his trust in me, and if I don't do it all I'll fail him. I refuse to let that happen." They stood there, staring at each other when Sofia lunged forward and wrapped the elder girl in a warm hug, "You're still my sister Amber, I love you and I worry that you're overworking yourself. Oh!" The girl pulled away, a gigantic smile on her face, "Wait, I've got it!"

"Sofia please, don't cast a spell on me. After the hinderbeast invasions and cursed blood magic and weird transformations I've developed a magic phobia. Believe me, the last thing I want is a sorcerer in my life." She glanced over at Cedric, "Eww. Seriously, Eww."

"Oh Amber." Her sister giggled, and it was nice to see someone actually happy, but the crown princess stood stoic, ready and waiting to denounce whatever harebrained scheme her sister had devised.

"I know what I want for Wassalia!"

Confused, Amber furrowed her brows a bit and rolled her eyes. "I planned everyone's presents months ago."

"Of course you did Amber, but you can keep mine. All I want for Wassalia is for you to take the evening off!"

"What?"

"No meetings, no primping, no ceremonies, no inspections, and no official business of any kind." Sofia seemed almost giddy, and in truth it had been so long since Amber had a moment of peace.

Hands collected in front of them, her sister was pleading mercilessly, "PLEAAASSSSEEE! It's all I want for Wassalia."

"Alright fine. How could I say 'no' to that, but I'm keeping the necklace I had made for you."

"Deal."

"Are you sure Sofia? I had Empress Jun commission the finest jeweler in Wei-Ling to make it, and it's got the most amazing Jade and star stones ever."

"Keep it."

Sofia was giggling uncontrollably when there was another crash from the reception room. Willow had knocked over Rolland's goblet while reaching for another cookie, and Cedric looked as if he'd have an aneurism right there in front of the Wassalia tree as Aaron plucked the invaluable ornaments from their places and begun tossing them about the room. The king was laughing heartily, and the Queen was singing to her granddaughter to calm the upset girl. Just then Cedric's parents arrived, showering Willow exclusively in gifts and affections. Aaron stood there observing, and Amber watched as Sofia's defensive motherly instincts kicked in. She was just about to intercede when Cedric bent down and scooped the boy up, wrapping him in a hug and distracting the jilted child with re-hanging all the tossed ornaments and a plethora of cookies.

"He really doesn't mind, does he Sofia?"

Caught off guard, the Queen of Duvall froze, and then turned to her sister as if a colossal family secret had just been laid bare. She watched as the brunette bristled, "Of course he cares that his parents are so rude about it, he knows better than anyone how much it hurts when someone that should love you doesn't treat you with kindness."

"That's not what I meant Sofia, I—"

The Queen cut her off, "Cedric loves OUR son with all his heart. That's ALL that matters."

With that Sofia wandered back into the reception room, charting a course to hug Cedric and assist with the ornament hanging. Their affection for each other and the boy was obvious, and the first sincere smile Amber had worn in almost five years made an appearance.

….

"An evening to myself." It didn't sound so hard. Sitting there, royal regalia disassembled from her body and now wrapped in her softest robe, she sat in front of the mirror staring, her reflection the only thing visible. She was now dressed in a plain-looking robe, by her standards. Still, it was comfortable for an evening alone, but her reflection in the mirror told a different tale. Staring back at her should be all the accomplishments she'd made. In less than half a decade she'd overseen the rebuilding of the palace, the fortification of her kingdom, the restoration of Dunwitty and over a dozen smaller villages that had been obliterated in the attack, the training of a new fleet in the Royal Enchancian navy, and increases to the military training and recruitment which solidified her kingdom as the center of power and prestige throughout the continent. The alliance with her sister in Duvall had only strengthened that position, and she had been instrumental in helping Queen Sofia open that backward kingdom to trade and political alliances with the southern realms.

So why did she see nothing but failure in the mirror?

There was a wrinkle. Small, and to the untrained eye unnoticeable, but it was definitely there. But looking even deeper there was a slight darkness below the eyes. They betrayed her. The restless nights, which were always followed by lonely mornings. If only she'd learned to hold her tongue sooner. If only she'd…

There was no point in lingering on the past. Hers was a heart that was broken. Amber stood and began pacing the room. She never should have promised her sister she'd take time off. It only led to painful reflections on the past. Walking over to her window, she rested against the railing, gazing up to the stars.

The stars. How she adored them, even to this day. Their twinkle in the distant night. Each one so alone and distant, yet together they seemed a universe of perfection. Amber glanced over at her wall, the portrait painted by Bryce Twigley still hung there. Walking closer, she reached out to trace her dainty fingers along the fine lines and thick ridges his brush strokes had produced, that moment of her youthful innocence captured forever on canvas, and she found herself smiling.

Perhaps a private viewing of Amberina Major would brighten her spirits. Up to the observatory she wandered. No one ever ventured up here any longer, along with Cedric's old tower it was one of the only remaining pieces of the original castle. The lift doors opened and the princess stepped into the chamber lit only by starlight above and the glow of the moon. Up toward the massive main telescope she glided, anxious to relive a moment of youthful happiness.

But there was someone spying the night sky through the looking glass.

"Um, who are you?"

The man jumped, the eyepiece went spinning and he knocked his head into the metal surround. "Ouch!" He grabbed his head, but then panicked when he saw the eyepiece spinning out of control. "Oh no!"

Amber rushed forward, "What happened?!"

"I lost my place and it… oh never mind. Don't you know you shouldn't sneak up on someone taking measurements?"

She couldn't help but drop her head to one side. "Of course I know that, but I didn't expect to see someone in the observatory this late at night."

The man chuckled at her. "Well I'm certainly not going to hunt for new astronomical phenomenon's during the day."

She huffed, "You're being ridiculous."

"Only because you ask silly questions, now hand me that astrolabe over there. I need to realign everything and double check this position." The man had repositioned himself under the telescope and was readjusting the sight. She just stood there; flabbergasted someone would be ordering her around. No one did that. No one.

"Come on, it's right over there. You can walk, can't you?"

Arms crossed, the girl huffed at him again, "Of course I can walk. Of all the nerve." She walked over and grabbed the inclinometer off the table, practically stomping it over to him. "But just who do you think you are ordering me around like this?"

Without breaking his focus the man grabbed the device out of her hands. "Sorry, my name's Keith. I work as a perimeter guard."

Amber rolled her eyes, "And just how does that make you qualified to be using this telescope? Shouldn't you be out _protecting _something? It's my night off and I want to look at Amberina Major."

"Whoa, that's a nice star."

"Thank you."

"_Okay_, wow you're weird."

"I am most certainly NOT weird."

"Well anyway it's my night off too, and I don't know about you but why would anyone want to look at that little old_ known_ thing when there's a whole universe out there, just waiting to be discovered!" He was still staring through he eyepiece, and had begun jotting coordinates down.

This guy had some nerve. She was just about to order him into submission when she caught sight of the incredible star maps he was drawing in his spiral notebook. "Hey, what are you doing?" She was hovering over his half laying position, studying the detailed notes when she saw an eyeball scanning her over in the dimly lit room. "Well I found an interesting phenomenon, but I'm not sure if it's a new discovery so I'm writing down its position. Then I'll look through all those star charts over there."

A large grin spread across the girl's face, and she bounded to the reams she'd organized long ago. "If it's in the Centaurus cluster you'll want this map, it's the most detailed one for that region."

She spread the gigantic parchment on the ground, "What were the coordinates again?"

There was no answer, and she looked up to see the man seated upright, he'd slid out from the telescope and was staring at her as if she were a figment of his imagination. He was actually a bit handsome in the starlight. When he wasn't being annoying.

"Well I'm waiting."

He snapped back into reality, and hurried over to where she sat upon the ground. "It should be… uh… right here, sort of." He was turning the notebook around to align it with the map upon the floor, but then his shoulders slumped, the disappointment noticeable.

An insincere smile, and the notebook dropped to the ground as he stared rubbing his eyes. "Whatever it is, it's already been discovered, hasn't it?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, it's this one." He pointed to a tiny blue nebula in the upper corner of the map. "I was really hoping this time I'd found something special. I mean, if Princess Amber could find a brand new star as a kid I really thought I could find something amazing."

She sat there, stunned for a moment, then regrouped, "Don't you realize that I'm—"

"I mean, look at these!" The young man flung the notebook forward and the future queen sat there, flipping through hundreds of pages of notes on star positions. It was so immaculately detailed, and intriguing to a fault.

"Ahem."

She finally looked up, and Keith stood there, his head gesturing toward the telescope. "What?"

"Well, you came to see Amberina Major close up, didn't you?"

She nodded cautiously, and nestled into a reclined position on the seat. There in the telescope's lens was the star she'd discovered right above the Unicornius constellation, but to her right stood the young man, this 'Keith', perhaps a few years older than herself with soft brown hair and a strong chin. However his most defining feature overall was that he looked a bit downtrodden. She caught herself batting her eyelashes a bit too much to be mere coincidence. He _was_ a rather handsome man, if entirely too brash for his social standing. "I suppose it's just a star, but a whole nebula, that must look beautiful."

"Yeah, but the nebula's not anything new. Maybe I should just give up."

"Oh don't say that!" The girl sat up and motioned to the man, who had turned and begun pacing discouragingly around the observatory. "Come on, your notebook is kind of, impressive. It must have taken a long time. How often do you come here?"

"Every night I'm not patrolling. I guess I've been at this a little over a year now." Amber walked over to his notebook and picked it up. It was truly a piece of exceeding beauty, as all the precision layouts of the night sky filled its pages with wonder.

She looked over his drawing of the nebula, and noted seven stars within. She then glanced down at the massive star chart on the floor, but there weren't seven labeled stars within the blue nebula.

Only five were known.

"WHAT!"

The man jumped backward, "What in the world was that! You scream like the princess!"

"Look at this! Look here now!"

She grabbed the man's collar and pointed to the bottom two stars in his drawing, "yeah, so what? There are seven stars."

"AAGGHH! There are only five on the star chart!"

The blank stare her wore hung in the air for a minute before the realization sunk in and he lit up like a mini supernova in the darkness, jumping with excitement. "Oh man, really! WOW that's… that's WOWOWOWW!"

Amber jumped up as well, and in the celebration Keith grabbed her into a happy little hug, complete with smiles.

She'd almost forgotten the feeling of being held by someone who didn't pity, or sympathize, but who actually felt joy. "But wait." Keith stopped bouncing, and looked solemnly at her, "We need to check every possible map."

She nodded, and set about pulling out the relevant charts. Excitement at the discovery drove them onward throughout the night, and after several hours of searching the dawn was almost upon them.

"Wait! Don't nod off yet!" Keith had begun to fall asleep sitting up, but at the princesses cry jolted him awake, "What, oh no don't tell me you found a record of them."

"No, but could you… show me? I want to see them too, before the sun comes up and ruins it."

The man nodded happily and set up the telescope. There they were, two tiny specks of light on the other side of the universe, peering back at her. They were a bit lower than the five brighter stars nearby in the nebula, as if they were a perfect pair in the night sky.

"Wow, I think you're happier than me."

"What?"

Keith was leaning over the telescope, smiling down at her, "Well, you've got the biggest grin I've ever seen on someone who hasn't slept."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't usually sleep well anyway, and this is really… fun."

"What, you don't normally have fun?"

Her body went limp and she looked away. "Not… really. I need to be strong, for everyone, and be everything that everyone needs me to be. I haven't done anything 'fun' in years."

There was a strong hand stroking her hair. It was a bit startling, but then he seemed kindly, and her defenses lowered. "Well, you get to name two brand new stars you discovered, that sounds pretty fun."

"Wait, I didn't discover them Keith, you did."

A hand went up, stopping her. "No, I didn't recognize what I was looking at. You're the one who spotted them, so you discovered them. You should name them."

Several sideways glances, and the sincere smile again appeared on her lips. "How about you name one, and I'll name the other. After all, we kind of discovered them together."

"Okay fine."

The princess pondered what to name this new star, and Keith began laughing as he sat alongside her on the ground, star charts all around them. "What's so funny?"

"Well I half expected you to name it after yourself. Most astronomers do."

"Too late, I already did that, but I could name mine after you! How does Keithium Prime sound?"

He was smiling down at her with half lidded, dreamy green eyes, the color of emeralds. "Flattering, but wait! What do you mean you already did this, you didn't tell me you'd already discovered a star!"

"Well you didn't ask."

"Wait, which one? The only star that's been discovered in the last several hundred years was—"

"Amberina Major. Yes, that's my star."

His eyes flew open like saucers and mouth dropped open as his head reared back. "_Wait_. You're princess Amber?"

"Of course I am. Who else would I be?"

"I don't know, I thought you might be one of her handmaidens." The man stood back a few feet, "What am I saying, you're too pretty to be a maid, but you could have been a visiting duchess or something like that, but not _THE_ crown princess Amber." He suddenly stood stiff in the middle of the room and bowed low, "Your Highness, forgive my impetuousness, I didn't realize it was you."

It felt as if anvils had been laid upon her shoulders. The man looked up and saw her demeanor shift, instantly regretting the formality he'd placed on their encounter. She should have known, the freedom and happiness of the night indulging in one of her true passions could never be sustained.

Could it?

"You still didn't…" She let out a deep sigh, tiredness catching up with her, preventing her normal stoic response to the deference he was displaying.

"I'm sorry your highness, I didn't what?"

"You didn't name your star."

"Oh" the man relaxed a bit. "I'm not sure. Anything you wish to name it is _fine_ your Majesty."

_Fine.._

Sofia's words from the Wassalia party that afternoon sprang into her mind, refusing to be silenced.

"Don't say that!" Amber stood, livid, and unloaded at the unsure, handsome man before her. "You mean to tell me that you've been at this for over a year and you haven't picked a name for this star you wanted to discover so badly. Please spare the fake formalities, because I don't believe you! You're only holding back now because I outrank you, but I outrank everyone! No one even tries to know the real me anymore, I'm just a princess, I'm just a prize, an icon, a perfect doll performing her duties. I just… I just…"

Overwhelmed, the princess sat back down upon the floor, drawing her knees in tight. "I don't even now who_ I_ am anymore."

She sat there, rocking back and forth slowly, and finally extracted her head from her knees while the confused man stood strangely a few paces away. Embarrasment gripped her. Who was this guy that she, _the Crown Princess_, felt compelled to open up to? He could spread rumors about her, or undermine the image she'd crafted her entire lifetime. He needed to go. She needed to maintain the distance, to protect her heart.

"You are excused guardsman."

She heard footsteps, and waited with abated breath to hear the closing of the lift doors. The sound never came, and finally the wooden planks below her groaned as an arm was set around her shoulders. He tugged ever so slightly and her head fell upon his shoulder as tears flowed from her eyes.

"There there, sweet girl. It'll be okay."

"Why aren't you running away from me? I yelled at you. I even ordered you to leave."

"Well yeah, you did yell at me, but I was taught you don't run from an argument. You stay and work it out." He bent down slightly, "But I don't think you're really mad at me for staying, are you mi'lady? At least not enough to have me punished for disobeying."

"No. I'm mad at everyone and everything _except _you, and the stars. The war for hurting my kingdom, my sister for abandoning us, my brother for loosing his mind, those black monsters and that dark sorceress that tried to kill everything, and especially my ex-fiancé and the woman he left me for… But, I guess I'm the maddest at myself."

Concerned, Keith took in several deep breaths and mounted the courage to stroke her back, providing some comfort to the girl. She relaxed further.

"You know, a guardsman shouldn't touch a royal like that Keith."

He smiled widely. "Well I'm not on duty right now, and neither are you, so maybe no one will care. Just don't tell the crown princess I was touching Amber the stargazer, okay?"

It made the princess laugh softly. "Alright."

Not being held to a standard of idealized perfection was liberating, and the trauma she'd been keeping buried deep inside came streaming forth. "I get angry sometimes. That's why he left me, and in the end everyone who gets to know the real me leaves. Even my twin brother is gone now. I wanted so badly to help him, but he's still gone, and Daddy's gone now too, scouring the world to find him. Even my mother is gone most of the time to Duvall to help Sofia, so it's just me, left to take care of things. Alone. I'm always alone."

"Oh." Was all Keith said.

"That's it? 'Oh'?" She'd turned, his hand falling away from her back. "I'm bearing my soul to you here and all you've got to say is 'Oh'?!"

"Well I don't know what to say. It sounds like you need a friend."

"I have friends."

"Do you? I mean, when was the last time you did something fun, with friends? You sound way too overworked." The war had taken a toll on social life in Enchancia. It had been ages since she'd taken tea with Hildegard or Clio. Friezenburg was having a difficult time rebuilding after the war, as it had suffered the most at the hands of Sarai the dark sorceress, and relations with Corinthia were still somewhat strained after the Greylock incident.

"I guess it has been a while."

"Well, it's bed time now, but we didn't finish going over the star charts. Maybe we could continue where we left off tomorrow?" He was smiling down at her.

"Sure."

As she was leaving she turned back to him, "What _were _you going to name the star? You did have a name picked out already, didn't you?"

He grinned, "Well, since you're going to name yours after me I was thinking I could name mine after you. How does Amberina Minor sound?"

A tiny laugh escaped her, "It's nice, but I bet you can be more creative than that."

The lift doors had almost closed when he finally yelled back, "Challenge accepted." A certain dedication lay in his eyes, as if a new life's goal had come into focus.

…

She slept in late that morning, and the inauguration of a new constable managing the defense effort in southern Enchancia had to be pushed back to the afternoon, but the bounce in her step offset any self-rapprochement that tried to surface.

…

Another month passed, then two. At least an hour of every evening was spent stargazing with Keith, and sleep had finally returned to her. They discovered two quasars and a binary system, logging each with the astronomical society as co-discoverers. One day she sat for breakfast and a single blade of wheat grain lay upon her plate. No one took credit for the act, but she had her suspicions that Keith's motivations to entertain her every night while stargazing were more than pure scientific curiosity. The stalks of grain began to surface in places she frequented, not at an annoyingly high rate, but now and again, when her spirits began to falter and she felt her inner self falling prey to the soul crushing realities of constantly being on display did one appear, reminding her of joyous pursuits and that she too, underneath the trappings of royalty, was a person with interests, and feelings.

But it could never be. She was destined to be Queen, and would need to forge an alliance through marriage to an eligible prince. Preferably from a strategic kingdom. Prince Albert of Galdiz made several inquiries, as did Prince Khalid of Caldoun. Even Prince Axel of Maldonia had showed interest at one point, despite the sordid history, but to each of them she politely stood unmoved by their offerings. None truly knew her, or connected with her on any deeper level. She now knew that hers would never be the 'happy ending' her childhood envisioned, but she simply couldn't bring herself to accept a man she didn't love as her husband, and so the decision was delayed. She watched as another year passed, and several of the eligible bachelors paired off with other princesses.

Pressure started to come in letters home from her father. He was worried James would make another attempt on his life, and the kingdom needed to know there would be security. A stability to be found in their bloodline, continued to the next generation.

Procedural documents crossed her desk one dreary afternoon, and the name of one Keith, palace guardsmen, was up for a promotion that would make him a commander of a northern patrol unit.

He'd be gone for a year, maybe much more. She held onto his promotion papers, as if letting them go and placing them back on the pile affixed with her signature meant abandoning the piece of herself she'd so long forgotten existed.

"Constable, do you know about this?"

The thick man leaned over, "Why yes, he's an admirable young lad who performs his duties with a special amount of dedication. He's quite deserving of the promotion, you can see here I've recommended him myself along with the captain of the guard."

"Oh. I see."

She set his papers to the side, unsigned. She knew all too well the feeling of loss mixed with pain, and what exactly it meant.

Evasive questions came that night as they gazed at the stars. Did he want to go? To leave behind the palace, and her? The answer was a decided 'no', and an awkward moment of silence was shared between them. So many words were left unspoken, but they were unnecessary. She was no novice like her sister had been of love.

The next day she announced the creation of a personal guard for the crown princess, and promoted one Keith, now titled _Royal Personal Guard to the Crown Princess of Enchancia_. He was able to accompany her to royal functions, and serve as her bodyguard on foreign trips. A colleague in exploration, a friend in times of need, and soon a confidant, as he was adept at reading other's moods. She grew to know his as well. The duties of state required her dance with foreign dignitaries, and entertain marriage proposals often. He stood beside her the whole of it all, providing gentle encouragement for her to follow her heart and instinct, not a presupposed ideal of political correctness. All the while sideways glances at his rivals escaped him every so often.

But a future with him could never be.

Time passed, and it became almost a sport for the remaining suitors, and a topic of popular discussion amongst the people. Who would the crown princess marry? Which kingdom would the prince come from, and would their kingdom's merge as Salzenburg had joined Enchancia so many years ago?

Amber dismissed the pleading letters from her father, until she could ignore the future no longer. King Rolland the Second, beloved by his people and stalwart supporter of justice, had died. While the battle had been won the kingdom still mourned, for his was a terrible loss. None grieved so hard and for so long as Amber, who had stripped from her all hope for the future along with her beloved father. The coronation was performed in somber tones, as the new Queen was clad in the blackest of silk vestments. Her sister attended the coronation in the finery of Duvall she rarely wore, along with that strange crown of blue diamonds. Amber stood alongside their mother as dozens of royalty from throughout the continent looked onward. Cheeks stained with tears she accepted her father's crown, and the lonely fate it promised. That night she'd sought solace in Keith's arms, even though it could never be of any permanence, but the constraints of convention could be forgiven, if only for one evening. The next morning she'd awoken and begun the primping ritual, only to find one enamored Keith staring at her with kindness, his happiness reflected in the mirror. For that brief moment the mirror's unyielding eye was welcome, and there was a sort of peace inside her as she no longer felt alone.

"You know it can't mean anything, right Keith?"

"I know." Was all he uttered. But their words were lies, and they both knew it.

But now the pressure was truly upon her. Even Baileywick, now weathered with age, began to interrogate the girl as to her intentions to marry. If she befell some tragedy her sister Sofia was the only one left, and besides, the Queen of Duvall was not of the royal bloodline. There were logistical problems with the line of succession too, as uniting Duvall with Enchancia was strategically difficult. It was unreasonable to assume Sofia could possibly manage two kingdoms so far flung from each other in such perilous times.

One day it overwhelmed her, and she retreated to the observatory, reality closing in on her while gripping the final two marriage proposals in her hand, Prince Albert of Galdiz and Prince Jin of Wei-Ling. Neither seemed a palatable fate, but at this point she had little choice. There on the telescope sat a single stalk of grain. She moved to inspect it, and some of the conflict melted away.

There was slow, measured breathing on her ear. A sideways glance revealed Keith's chin alongside her. "I know it's you Keith, you're the one who keeps leaving me wheat stalks, but why? I don't really like wheat. At least I didn't, before you started leaving them for me."

"You mean, after all this time you didn't get the meaning?"

He practically chuckled as the Queen shook her head.

"Come on, they're '_Amber waves of grain_' from the meadows beyond Dunwitty, and besides the name, they remind me of your golden hair."

He walked around her to pick up the grain stalk. "When I'm not guarding you I find myself looking outside the palace windows at the fields, and they remind me of you. You're always on my mind."

"But it's so ordinary, are you saying I'm nothing special? I mean, there are a million sprigs of grain in the fields."

"_No_, its just that without the grain no one would be able to eat, so you could say that Enchancia wouldn't survive without it, just like the kingdom wouldn't survive without you." He moved in closer, whispering in her ear, "You're amazing Amber. You're so passionate and dedicated and interesting. I know I'm just a peasant, and I can't offer this kingdom lands or troops or jewels, but I swear I'll love you forever and be with you always, my stargazer."

He had a little scar now along the bottom of his chin, the last remnant of where he'd protected her from Princess Ivy's revenge. Further down was the medal he'd received for his bravery. But it seemed so wrong. She'd spent her whole life anticipating marriage to a prince, and she couldn't just abandon that. What would it mean for her kingdom and its security if she failed to take advantage of a strategic marriage opportunity?

"I have to do this Keith. I have to marry one of them, and soon." She held the marriage proposals in her hand. They looked so starkly formal, completely devoid of any true affection.

"Why do you have to marry someone you don't love? Because they have money?"

"Yes. No. I mean, it's what's best for the kingdom." She was grasping for air, trying to justify pledging away her future somehow.

"Why is it what's best for the kingdom Amber?"

Anger that he'd make this even more difficult for her rose up, and that renowned temper of hers flared again, "Why are you making this HARDER for me! Of course it's better for the kingdom, we need political alliances, and troops, and… and… and…"

It was all she could do not to break down sobbing right there in the observatory. Eyes closed, she tried desperately to compose herself. Suddenly there were soft lips upon her own.

"I think the kingdom would be better off with a happy queen who enjoyed her life and could spread that joy to her people, much more so than extra troops or wealth, both of which Enchancia has plenty of."

"Oh Keith, you can't understand. You're not a royal." Amber had knocked his shoulder back. In that moment all she wanted was to collapse in his arms, but she couldn't let herself succumb to his charm. She couldn't let herself be the failure she'd always feared she would become.

He stood there, resolute. "You're right Amber, I'm not a royal. I'm not a prince, and I get that you expected to fall in love with a prince and dance happily ever after into the sunset. But that's not reality, and I love you more than those men ever could, because to me you're Amber first and the Queen second. Those proposals in your hand are for the Queen, not Amber. Is that really what you want?"

The sun had set and the stars had come out, sparkling in the sky above them. She had no answer for him, and he let out a deep sigh. "You hungry?"

She nodded, and he bowed ever so slightly. "Okay, you think about things while I fetch some of your favorite snacks from the kitchen."

While Keith was gone she found herself aligned under the main telescopes looking up at the nebula they'd discovered almost two years ago. Their twin stars were sparkling together in the night, tempting her to throw away tradition and her life's expectations, and she started asking the really tough questions of her future. Questions that she'd been ignoring for far too long.

Was happiness worth more than living out her kingdoms expectations for her life?


	64. Jealousy-Epilogue 5: Reflections

Author's Note: Time is immutable, or is it?

**Epilogue 3: Reflections **

_Set in time 1 year before chapter 49 of Jealousy (the 'end' of the actual story)_

_..._

I see another one.

Once again, the telltale signs of time are written on his face. Yet another wrinkle, this one near his left eye.

He's standing there on the grand balcony hugging me goodbye. Why magical business always calls him away today of all days I can only guess. Each and every year on the anniversary he is gone.

But perhaps it's better this way. The magical threads of fate protecting him from seeing me in pain, from seeing me mourn publicly for Sam as is required, as is customary. But perhaps he knows I would mourn anyway, and chooses to go.

He says goodbye with kind eyes and warm smiles before a final assault by the children, and then he's gone. Off to the southern realms, the reason doesn't even seem to matter. He reassures me he'll be back by the witching hour, and all I can do is wait.

I go about my day, but then the anointed hour comes. Aaron and Willow must stay behind. They have no reason to mourn, and can't understand why this needs to happen. I can't let Aaron go.

Yet another year has passed. The people have gathered in song at the base of the mountain. I had but a small inkling of the devotion the people had towards Sam's family. Their adoration borders on religious, and to them the passing of a king is of special significance, as if the souls of fallen dragon kings might guide them on their own journey through the netherworlds.

It's always the same. I find myself kneeling in the same place I did years ago, the same pain, and the same loss. As I kneel before the tomb hours pass while the people cry out in songs of remembrance, songs of heroism, songs of celebration for a life cut short entirely too soon. One day I'll die, and I'll be laid to rest right here, next to the fallen king. It won't be enough. It could never be enough. When I'm there all the words come out. The words I couldn't say, the ones I wish I had said. I'm usually drawn back into my memories, but today amongst the sorrow of the past I am plagued by the new wrinkle that streaked along Cedric's face.

I see it coming, the cruel and unyielding march of time. We were already so far apart in age. It never bothered me when I was younger; we had our whole lives together just waiting to be experienced. But now, now that we're getting older… That's not really true. _He's_ getting older. The magic within me is keeping me young. Younger. Each day seems to separate our ages a little more. One day he'll be gone, and I'll be here, all alone, with only our children to keep me company. Then there will be two gravesites I visit.

Finally the ceremony is over. I walk to the gateway of the tomb and place my hand upon it. I've never entered. I tell myself that being here is enough, that remembering is enough, for both the people and myself. But it's a lie. I look to the distance and there upon the mountainside is yet another tomb. Now that I recognize the conjured tombs of the fallen kings I've spotted several around the base of the mountain. Hammond notices my fixation on the monument and sighs.

"Which king was he Hammond?"

"That would be where Eret's father fell."

The realization is horrifying and altogether expected. That Sam fell within striking distance of his father an irony not lost on her, and why Sam had spent so much time in the shadow of the mountain, enough so that the vision of his Nihmzahe had come to him there. He came often to mourn the departure of his beloved father. I catch Hammond looking around at the several other monuments, all in the shadow of the mountain. The mountain _Aaron_, made in the fracturing of the world. A sudden thought grips me, and filled with trepidation I stand and summon the courage to finally ask Hammond the question that's been festering in my mind for years, the reason I've never brought my son crystallizing in my mind.

"Hammond, have all of Drago's descendents died at the foot of the mountain?"

He confirms my fears.

I return my gaze to the tomb my hand still rests upon, and reaffirm my solemn vow in the quietest of whispers. "Don't worry, I'll protect him."

Not a minute after returning and Aaron has deluged me with hugs. As quickly as he appeared my son is gone again, bounding off to an adventure, or more likely a tussle with his sister. Oil and water, light and dark, as contrasting as… I try not to let my mind wander as to why, but on this day it's forefront in my mind. Perhaps that's why Cedric always leaves, and returns once it's over. This day acts as an unfettered span of time to let me mourn without worry for his feelings. Hammond also watches Aaron bound away, the affection of a lifetime spent doting on him clearly evident on the battle hardened man's face. Perhaps he's remembering Sam as a child as well.

"Hammond."

His attention is caught, but can I really command this? Is it my place to try and twist the hands of fate?

"Yes my Queen?"

"Aaron is never to go to the shadow of the mountain. Under any circumstances."

A deep, knowing sigh comes from the man, and slowly his head begins to nod. But then, another sigh. He's holding something back, and all the internal fears that seem to manifest when Cedric is gone come streaming forth. Hammond notices, and before I collapse inward he reassures me. "I understand my Queen. It is, after all, a dangerous place. It is central to our people, the summation of the magic that created our nation and the divinity of our kings, but I will instruct all to keep him from that place."

His reassurance for a minute calms my inner storms, and I stare after where Aaron has disappeared into the castle. A more affectionate child I've never known, but then again I didn't know Sam as a child, before his father was taken away by Sarai.

Sarai. Thrice I've tried to finally defeat her by forcibly removing the magic within her. They were all equally unsuccessful, but the last time… The last time Cedric almost didn't survive. He tried so hard to help, he was so brave in the face of unrelenting danger and overwhelming odds. I smile and almost laugh remembering how he used to be, so insecure and unsure of his magic.

But still it's not enough. I knew after the last battle going after Sarai with him would only end in our deaths. It's just not enough, I'm never enough. I'm brought out of the downward spiral by Hammond, who seems to know too much of what I'm thinking. Many years of practice reading the silent king has made him an excellent observer.

"You protect our kingdom, and his heir. He would rejoice in that Sofia."

"But Sarai's still out there, and until she's truly defeated we're not safe. Aaron's not safe. I just…"

I can't bring myself to say it. It seems a betrayal of the highest order, but then reality is never the fantasy one wants to make of it. I turn to look out over the mountains. Cedric is nowhere to be seen, and the sun is about to set. There will be several more hours before he's home.

"Your majesty?"

"I just can't defeat her without Sam."

His magic, his power. If he was only still alive somehow they could have worked together to defeat the woman and restore a lasting, meaningful peace to the world. The incursions on the dark continent, the ominous signs, they are always there below the surface. Cedric's ancestral spells keep the witch at bay, but for how long?

Bedtime, washings, stories of dragons, magic and heroic knights fill the air, and a pair of weary children doze silently in their beds. I stand above my own bed unable to enter dreamland, a poignant reminder that it's empty while Cedric is gone. The stab of loneliness only offset by the irrefutable knowledge that he'll be back soon, very soon.

But someday he won't be there. Time is marching onward, and as of late he's begun to grow tired. Always a night owl Cedric's now taken to sleeping just after the children go to bed. Time marches on. Last week it was a new grey hair. More and more have started to appear in places other than his bangs. He's aging. It's coming on slow, and with little children about the place and royal happenings the days are long, but the years, oh the years are so short. It seems like just yesterday Willow came along. How he doted on her, every coo, every cry was met with affectionate care. I'd worried how our son would take it, but he's such a kind and caring little man. I'd worried how Cedric would handle children, being so averse to them for years. But they're his, and he loves them in that way.

But the wrinkle is still stabbing at my mind, like a splinter refusing extraction in the worst possible way. It's mocking me. It's one of many now. Cedric's still so handsome to me though, in his own way. I've tried to ignore the signs, but there they are about his face for all to see. I've tried to distract myself, pretend it's not happening. I've tried everything to make this feeling go away. That… one day he'll be gone, and I'll still be here. I need to share another piece of him. I need to push this feeling far away.

Is it the magic? Is it the spell we've shared that makes me think this way? Or is it the magic we don't share. Or maybe it's something more? I can't help but feel like time is slowly slipping away. Is one lifetime enough? Is _his_ lifetime enough? Would another make it better? Or would it just be… more?

Maybe one is enough. Maybe… that's all we need, that's all_ he_ needs. He's happy, and it makes me happy too, deep down, to know the joy his life has become. I can't bear to go to sleep alone and so I wait for him to return along the balcony. It will be a few hours still, but I can wait.

His thin fingers trail along my shoulder. I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed his arrival. I fling myself at him, knocking him backward. He takes it well, considering I might just break him. Laughing aside he realizes my mood. I know he knows it always happens when he's gone, but still I can't make it stop.

"Spent the whole day upset again, didn't you? Honestly why you work yourself up is beyond me Sofia."

"I'm just so glad you're home."

I see a spark in him, that glint in his eyes when magic is afoot. It always made me flush with excitement and energy, but ever since the spell it also fills me with the warmth of place and purpose. Slowly he draws out a little vial, and I recognize it instantly.

"Well you see I was passing by a certain mountain you might recall if you try hard enough and something reminded me of a cheeky little princess who just had to drag a hapless sorcerer into the frigid night. Does that drum up any memories for you?"

I stroke my finger over it and recognize the swirling light within it. "You captured a bit of the solstice." I smile at his devious glint.

"Well yes, I thought it might brighten your mood. By Merlin you're always so somber when I'm gone."

"I just think about things. Sad things."

"I know dearest, I know."

It's time for sleep. I can see he's weary, and I try to convince myself that a long day of travel would make anyone tired. It seems to work, and I can feel my mood shift to a happy serenity just by watching him drift off. But I can't let him rest yet, the thought I arrived at earlier still weighing on me. Best to let him get drowsy before I ask though.

"Cedric?"

"Hmm…"

I curl up alongside him, for warmth, and something else. That got all of his attention. I didn't have to ask with Willow, he was desperate for her, but it had been so long and he seemed reticent for another. I drop my voice in the way I know he likes, "Cedric…"

I've got him. He snaps to attention. "Just a minute, let me grab some potion, love." I stop him. It takes him more than a few seconds, but the realization dawns. "But uh… are you sure about this? You've thought this through?"

Does it matter? In the end he agrees. He always does. Another piece that we will share forever. Another little love to manifest our energies on. We'll look back on it and agree that it was always meant to be that way, that our family wasn't complete without another. Sometimes I wonder if life and the business of living is really a choice, or something predestined. Is their some unseen hand guiding our actions, even now? Even without the aid of the Amulet, lost forever to history.

He fills the room with the light from the solstice. It mirrors my own soul, how he fills the corners of my existence with light and love. I know he feels the same about me, as if we were always meant to be.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note: Well, this is it. The final chapter. I just want to give my deepest, heartfelt thanks to those of you who read this through to the end. Please feel free to review the story or PM me if you have any further questions, I'm happy to answer reader mail.**


End file.
